


Elycia: behind the scenes and reality

by Charlotte_Luy



Category: Elycia - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Clexa, Eliza Taylor Cotter, F/F, F/M, Maia Mitchell - Freeform, elycia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 188,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Luy/pseuds/Charlotte_Luy
Summary: Elycia – por trás das câmeras e da realidade, conforme denuncia o título, traz a relação de Eliza Taylor e Alycia Debnam-Carey nos bastidores das gravações de THE 100 bem como a relação construída fora do núcleo da série. Evidentemente, trará uma “realidade” que não veio a público (talvez, nunca venha).Em um capítulo qualquer: "Você entende o que eu estou deixando para trás? Você consegue entender que eu nunca mais vou amar alguém assim.... com esta leveza sexual, com esta.... Completa felicidade?".





	1. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (que nos encontremos)

**Author's Note:**

> O que tem na fanfic? SPOILERS! Alguns “erros de gravações”; comentários sobre The 100 (cenas); Clexa; pós-gravação; festas de encerramento; eventos The 100, segunda e terceira temporadas, enfim, alguns dados disponíveis na internet sobre a série que serviram de “base de dados” para dar ordem cronológica a minha fic. Portanto, eu não conheço ninguém do elenco (quem dera!) e muito menos Alycia ou Eliza (quem me dera mesmo!), assim, todas as informações com grau de verossimilhança foram retiradas da internet (principalmente do twitter).
> 
> A FanFic também trará amizade, pegação, romance, drama, sexo, mais drama, mais sexo, inseguranças e garanto que não haverá bala perdida alguma, morte ou qualquer coisa estúpida que o @produtor de The 100 escolheu fazer.
> 
> Uma última observação: isto é uma FICÇÃO e em nenhum momento estou colocando em dúvida o trabalho interpretativo de Alycia ou Eliza na série. As atrizes que interpretam CLEXA são espetaculares e conseguiram nos emocionar e fazer com que apaixonássemos por toda a história: tenho dito!

CAPÍTULO 01 – “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim”

Primeiras impressões:

(ATO I – Realidade)

\- Nós precisamos parar com isso!

\- Por que se é tão divertido? (Perguntou-me ela entre um beijo e outro).

\- Porque somos colegas de trabalho? Isso não é razão suficiente para pararmos com.... com... esta troca de beijos e ...e... enfim... outras coisinhas mais? Por que atrasamos as tomadas também é um bom argumento... Porque...

\- Relaxa Eliza! Só estamos curtindo e nos divertindo. Já fizemos isso tantas vezes.... inclusive ontem pós-gravações do dia..... Diga então para eu interromper o deslizar dos meus dedos entre suas pernas.... diga.... uma única vez, e eu farei.

\- Oh, não! Por favor! (Eliza soltou um leve gemido).... Continue.... você...você, faz um um... e.x.c.e.l.e.n.t.e ... OMG!.

Em meio a uma respiração ofegante e dedos úmidos entre minhas pernas ouço alguém bater na porta do meu camarim.

\- Taylor! Você viu a Morgan por aí? Disseram que ela estava com você agora a pouco.

\- Ammm! Oi! Então, ela estava no refeitório quando a encontrei, aliás, com muita fome! (Eliza respondeu e tão logo deu uma longa gargalhada);

\- Ah! Ok, Obrigada!

Segundos depois o assistente de produção volta a bater no camarim:

\- Ah! Já estava esquecendo, você pediu para avisar assim que Alycia Debnam-Carey chegasse ao set de gravação. Ela está se apresentando ao restante do cast. Você vem conhecê-la?

\- Claro! Em 10 minutos estarei lá. Obrigada!

Estavam as duas a sós novamente:

\- O quê?! Eu estava com fome? (resmungou Lindsey Morgan)

\- Sim! Eu só não disse fome de quê! (Risos) continuou Eliza: “Você precisa voltar à gravação Lindsey! Não podemos atrasar as filmagens. Tenha mais juízo mocinha!” (Eliza solta uma gargalhada irônica, enquanto as duas se recompõe para voltar ao local das gravações).

\- Vou lá dar boas-vindas a Alycia. (Disse Eliza enquanto tentava retocar a maquiagem).

\- Hum, a comandante que Clarke terá que manipular?

\- Yes, teremos que derrotar Mount Weather e Clarke só conseguirá com a ajuda de Heda. Então é melhor eu começar a cercar Alycia, certo?

\- Aham, grande Líder Clarke Griffin! Alycia quem pedirá a cabeça de Finn? Nosso namoradinho? (Risos)

\- Sim! Heda dos Grounders e seu “jus drein jus daun”. Pobre Thomas! Avante sky people! (Eliza saiu do camarim acendendo um cigarro a empurrar carinhosamente Lindsey que seguia a sua frente).

**

Quando avistamos o cast reunido em volta de Alycia, quase não pude vê-la. Lindsey foi a primeira a se apresentar. Alycia pronunciou seu próprio nome e completou com um “nice to meet you” ao direcionar a mão para Lindsey. Ao me aproximar, Alycia foi delicada em seus movimentos e, de certa forma, bastante tímida:

\- Oi, Alycia, prazer em conhecê-la. (Disse Alycia adoravelmente se apresentando como se não soubéssemos quem seria ela).

\- O prazer é meu, Alycia! Sinta-se a vontade e seja bem vinda ao elenco. (Eliza foi receptiva e se sentiu muito confortável na presença de Alycia o que era um tanto raro, já que Eliza sempre foi muito ansiosa o que a tornavam as apresentações sempre desconfortáveis).

No momento que estenderam reciprocamente as mãos para o cumprimento formal e tradicional, uma explosão de fogos surgiu no céu escuro de Vancouver. Eliza, sem soltar sua mão da de Alycia, levou um susto a dar um passo à frente, encolher os ombros e levar a outra mão à boca para abafar seu grito. Alycia, por sua vez, gargalhou afável ao notar o susto que Eliza havia tomado e completou “São apenas fogos, Eliza” e colocou sua outra mão por cima da de Eliza que ainda não havia abandonado o cumprimento. Então uma voz qualquer disse que os fogos eram apenas o pessoal técnico testando alguns efeitos “especiais”. Ela não sabia, mas a partir daquele momento uma nova Eliza Taylor (E.T.) surgiria.

\- Então Alycia, ansiosa para o início das gravações?

\- Sim, sim. Estou muito empolgada e feliz pelo convite, gosto do contexto da série.

\- Aham, é prazeroso fazê-la, você vai amar. E o cast é maravilhoso, nos intervalos Devon e Chris compõem e gravam algumas músicas, em pouco tempo teremos um álbum próprio de The 100 por Jasper feat Monthy. (Risos).

\- Ótimo! Posso ajudá-los, estudei percussão clássica por uma década, deve servir para alguma coisa, certo? Disse Alycia risonha. “OMG! Será ótimo incrementar musicalmente o talento dos nossos meninos, eu ajudo na guitarra!” Eliza gargalhou a dar com os ombros para frente, enquanto Alycia jogava levemente sua cabeça para trás ao sorrir.

A conversa entre Eliza e Alycia acontecia facilmente. Era como se elas já se conhecessem, apesar de nunca terem se visto, até então. Alycia era doce, engraçada, inteligente e tudo isso com um toque de timidez incompatível com tamanha leveza em lidar com tantas pessoas estranhas. Alycia levou apenas alguns segundos para conquistar o cast e o pessoal de produção, muito discreta com todos, sentiu-se mais à vontade com Eliza.

Alycia foi chamada para ser apresentada a equipe de maquiagem, que estaria a sua espera no dia seguinte na primeira hora da manhã, a prepará-la para as primeiras gravações como Lexa. Ao se despedir de Eliza, com um novo cumprimento de mãos, novamente são acionados sinalizadores no céu que a fazem olharem para cima, ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, se entreolham e soltam uma forte gargalhada: “precisamos parar de nos tocar”. Disseram as duas simultaneamente antes de se despedirem com um “até amanhã, para as nossas gravações”.

**

(Backstage)

Cena 1- Clarke e Lexa

Enquanto o ambiente era finalizado pela produção, Eliza e Alycia sorridentes conversavam sobre a melhor maneira de demonstrar tensão (não leia tesão!) entre as duas comandantes. Alycia dizia algo sobre Lexa não encarar Clarke de imediato, ignorá-la para dar impressão de superioridade e temor. Eliza concordou e acrescentou que o interessante seria sempre manter a tensão nos olhares, para ficar evidente certa guerra de egos entre comandantes. 

Lexa: “Foi você que queimou 300 dos meus guerreiros vivos”.

Clarke: “Foi você que os enviou lá para nos matar. [...] Eu posso ajudar a derrotar os homens da montanha”

“Corta!” Disse Jason. “Ótimo, meninas! Alycia pode manter o contato visual, adorei a deslizada de mão sobre a faca para intimidar a Clarke, faça novamente, porém, um pouco mais arrastado ok? Aliás, Eliza e Alycia, vocês estão com uma química impressionante, continuem, por favor!”

Clarke: “Centenas dos seus estão presos em Mount SHIT! desculpem! (Eliza travou a língua e começou a gaguejar) Weather.. Weather... Weather (Ela repetiu várias vezes para melhorar a pronúncia) e então voltaram a gravar. “Centenas dos seus estão presos em Mount Weather”

Enquanto eram examinadas as gravações feitas, Eliza e Alycia aguardavam a próxima tomada a ser rodada. “Alycia fiquei com medo da sua primeira olhada, só para dizer que Clarke tremeu na base!” (risos). “Sim, eu notei! Clarke medrosa!”. Alycia deu um leve empurrão em Eliza zoando do personagem. “Ah, é assim! Cuide-se, Lexa! Vai ter volta!”. Eliza retribuiu o empurrão de braços. “Foi muito inteligente usar Mount Weather para fazer referência à base de operações dos Estados Unidos, não é?”. Perguntou Alycia. “Ah, sim, eu fiquei impressionada também em saber que Mount Weather não é apenas ficção.” As duas simultaneamente disseram: “parece que fizemos o dever de casa”. (Sorriram). A conversa foi interrompida com a chamada para a nova tomada.

**

Depois de quase 12 horas gravando, o cast resolveu fazer um happy hour noturno; Eliza já foi logo cortando o seu interesse a dizer que estava muito cansada, o que causou alvoroço já que ela era sempre a primeira a agitar todos. “Isso tem a ver com as últimas noitadas, Srta. Taylor?”. Disse Lindsey ironicamente. “Também, mas hoje as gravações pesaram mais”. Respondeu Eliza a friccionar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça. “Ora, ora, logo hoje no meu primeiro dia de gravação, Srta. Eliza?!” Disse Alycia ao envolver seu braço nos de Eliza. “Vamos, um drink vai relaxar você e então poderá descansar melhor!”. Eliza concordou e deu ênfase ao estipular que seria um único drink.

Chegando ao bar, Eliza, Alycia, Lindsey, Thomas, Richard, Ricky, Marie e Devon escolheram uma mesa, analisaram o cardápio, fizeram seus pedidos. Com exceção de Elycia, todos os outros foram passar vergonha cantando no karaokê disponível.

\- Então, Srta. Carey. Gostando de interpretar Lexa? Gostou do primeiro dia de gravação?

\- OMG! Incrível! Eu simplesmente amo Lexa tão auto-confiante, tão madura para sua idade, tão fodona e implacável. (Risos). Realmente estou amando fazer mais Lexa do que, talvez, Clarke. Sem ofensas, Eliza!.

\- Como assim, interpretar Clarke?

\- Eu fiz teste para o papel, mas a produção escolheu você. O que fez sabiamente! (Disse Alycia com leve sorriso).

\- OMG! Eu sinto muito, Alycia! Na verdade, eu não fiz um teste. Eu estava morando em LA há cerca de um mês e meu cartão de crédito foi roubado e todo o meu dinheiro foi levado e eu estava pronta para arrumar minhas malas e voltar para a Austrália, porque eu não sabia como eu faria para sobreviver em LA por mais tempo e então eu recebi um telefonema do meu agente, para dizer que uma audição que eu tinha feito meses atrás para um filme tinha sido olhado pelos produtores de The 100 e eles queriam que eu fosse para uma leitura no dia seguinte. Então eu li o roteiro naquela noite e adorei, fui para a reunião no dia seguinte e consegui o papel, eu sinto muito e ainda bem que você foi convidada para o show para amenizar minha culpa... Acredito que Lexa trará um novo clima para a série. Espero que você grave muito mais que os seis episódios previstos... (Disse Eliza esperançosa).

\- OMG! Vou trabalhar para isso! (Alycia se corrigiu)... Já estou fazendo isso! Conseguimos o nosso objetivo, não é? Clarke e Lexa!?

\- Acredito que conseguimos muito mais. Jason está pensando em romantizar Clarke e Lexa, por causa da nossa química nas cenas. O que você acha? (Perguntou Eliza interessadamente).

\- Ah... Nunca pensei que fosse esta a intenção, apesar de Clarke e Lexa terem experiências e um passado semelhantes em que ambas foram subitamente obrigadas a serem líderes e tiveram que conduzir seu povo de uma determinada maneira. Elas perderam seus ex-amores. E eu acho que é um grande vínculo, mas não pensei nisso romanticamente. Contudo, elas têm muita responsabilidade, então eu acho que encontrarão uma conexão dessa forma, especialmente Lexa, acho que Clarke traz uma nova perspectiva que é muito refrescante e atraente.

\- Sim, também não pensei desta forma romantizada, mesmo sabendo de todas as semelhanças que a tornam tão compatíveis. Eu acho Clarke tão forte! Vamos ver que rumo os produtores tomarão, acho que eles apenas deixarão no ar o romance, não acredito em um envolvimento físico... (Eliza direcionou a mão a apontar para Alycia e a si mesma)...

\- Ah... Não sei... Eu não vejo problemas... (Alycia com o timbre de voz tímida e um pouco constrangida com a o olhar surpreso de Eliza) Eu estava ciente que poderia ocorrer algo assim... Até mesmo por Costia... Então, acho que Lexa vai tirar de letra! (Risos)

Eliza cerrou os lábios antes de passar a língua sobre eles e concordar com Alycia, afinal, eram duas profissionais e a química que elas manifestavam dentro e fora da produção do show facilitaria eventual desconforto que viesse a existir.

\- OK! Este foi meu único drink eu realmente preciso de um banho... De uma cama. (Disse Eliza ao esvaziar o copo com um último gole e ser surpreendida com o envolver de braços em seu pescoço de Lindsey que acabara de chegar)

\- OMG! Não mesmo, você vai tomar mais um drink comigo e depois eu a acompanho até o quarto. (Disse Lindsey euforicamente a se jogar ao lado de Eliza)

Eliza apenas consentiu com um baixar de cabeça a olhar Alycia discretamente deixar a mesa e ir em direção ao restante do elenco no karaokê. 

\- Então, vamos continuar onde paramos na noite passada? (Disse Lindsey ao pegar o cardápio e fazer sinal ao garçom).

\- Achei que apenas estivéssemos nos divertindo entre uma gravação e outra, Lindsey. Eu realmente estou muito cansada, as gravações de hoje acabaram comigo, física e mentalmente. E, na verdade, acho que precisamos parar com isso, sabe? Essa diversão está afetando meu desempenho durante o dia... Entende? Eu não sei, só estou muito cansada...

\- Você parece mesmo, bem cansada, só não entendo porque aceitou vir para cá. Alycia? (Lindsey olhou Eliza desconfiada).

\- Sim, Alycia, foi o primeiro dia de gravações dela, estou fazendo as honras da casa, apenas. Sem questionamento, por favor, Lindsey....

\- Ok, mesmo assim eu a acompanho... Apenas espere o shot de tequila que pedi... e já saímos.

Eliza e Lindsey saíram juntas do bar, apenas acenando brevemente para o restante do elenco que continuava a se divertir. Chegando ao hotel, cada uma foi ao seu respectivo quarto.

**

\- Bom dia, pessoal! (Eliza chegou ao local de gravações escondendo a vontade de continuar dormindo atrás dos óculos escuros e de um grande copo de café na mão).

Na tenda montada no meio da floresta, todos já se organizavam para as primeiras tomadas. Eliza e Lindsey que chegaram praticamente juntas foram direto à maquiagem e encontraram Alycia já finalizando a sua. 

\- Oi, Alycia! Bom dia! (Disse Eliza um pouco mais animada).

\- Hei! Noite difícil? (Alycia ironizou as olheiras de Eliza, que decidiu “entrar” na brincadeira). “Sim, parece que o drink não foi tão relaxante assim”. (Risos antes de Alycia levantar-se da cadeira e dar lugar a Lindsey e seguir ao encontro do restante do cast).

Enquanto esperavam as orientações de Jason, Eliza e Alycia continuam conversando sobre o script entregue com as alterações realizadas.

\- Hoje madrugaremos para gravar todas as cenas ainda mais com esta chuva persistente. (Disse Eliza um pouco mais acordada de quando chegou). “Verdade, e a cena de hoje – matar o Finn – é bastante ‘pesada’. Como está se sentindo?” Perguntou Alycia um tanto preocupada com a ansiedade de Eliza. “Não sei... sabe... eu amo trabalhar com o Thomas, é uma pena ele ter que nos deixar, mas a forma que vai acontecer é que torna tudo mais triste... e esta chuva não vai ajudar... já sei que teremos que gravar várias vezes”.

Alycia para desviar da cena com Finn perguntou o que Eliza achava sobre as alterações feitas no script a concretizar a teoria delas sobre o envolvimento de Clarke e Lexa. “ Sinceramente? Você não acha estranho esta paixão repentina da Clarke, recém-enterrar o cara por quem ela dizia amar? Digo, sei lá, é ficção, estamos correndo com a série, os personagens, enfim, mas sei lá.... Ela matou o cara que amava e três dias depois vai estar beijando a Lexa fazendo surgir uma paixão.... eu realmente não sei..., aliás, nem esperávamos que o contato físico delas seria tão rápido, não é?

\- Quanto à paixão de Clarke acho que é algo incontrolável, olhares, sorrisos, detalhes são suficientes para desestruturar o que parecia tão firme e seguro, eu acho que por acontecer de repente, tão cedo, é o que torna tão adorável, bem, é essa paixão, esse desejo e esse consolo que elas encontraram uma na outra, que é tão adorável. Então, ok. Isto realmente está acontecendo! Vamos fazer!. (Respondeu Alycia).

Conforme previsto pela Eliza as gravações seguiram na madrugada; cansados, ninguém sequer cogitou uma fugidinha no bar mais próximo, nem mesmo para uma despedida de Thomas (Finn), todos estavam exaustos. Ademais, alguns do elenco, dentre eles Alycia, encerravam as filmagens da semana e voltavam a L.A em poucas horas.

Quando chegaram ao corredor do andar em que estavam hospedadas, Eliza se apoiando na porta do próprio quarto, perguntou à Alycia o horário do seu voo, que estava marcado para as 9h. Eliza preferiu se despedir naquela ocasião, porque – certamente – não estaria acordada quando Alycia partisse.

\- Jason disse quando você retorna às gravações? (Perguntou Eliza especulativamente)

\- Sim... em outubro...(respondeu Alycia com muito pesar já que Lexa só retornaria ao set de gravações após quase dois meses).

\- Hum, bastante tempo.... (Disse Eliza desapontada), mas vamos manter contato... e trocar algumas ideias sobre o script, acredito que nossas alterações foram bem recebidas pela equipe, é muito bom trabalhar com alguém que também gosta de dar uns “pitacos” (Sorriu Eliza com a língua entre os dentes a enterrar o pescoço em seu próprio ombro).

\- OMG! Claro, Eliza. Vamos continuar com nossos áudios e mensagens ao telefone. Só não esquece este seu Samsung desligado. (Ironizou Alycia a afirmar que até os fãs de Eliza já estavam zombando por ela não ter um Iphone).

Eliza apenas suavizou sua expressão, inclinou levemente o rosto para a direita a cerrar os lábios, indo ao encontro de Alycia: “Ok, vou sentir saudades de você e da Lexa”, disse ela aos se abraçarem na porta do quarto de Alycia, que delicadamente retribuiu o abraço, as palavras de saudades e o suspirar verdadeiro, típico das despedidas, ainda que provisórias.

**

Durante os meses que passaram afastadas eram raras as vezes que não mantinham contato diário. Os assuntos, na maioria, evidentemente, limitavam-se a Clarke, Lexa e THE 100. Todavia, a proximidade das duas já deixava que os assuntos pessoais viessem à tona o que permitiu ambas se conhecerem melhor:

Eliza descobriu que Alycia trabalhou com a Filarmônica de Berlim em 2010; que a mãe Leone Carey é escritora de televisão, aliás, criou alguns episódios do programa Hi5 australiano; Que na adolescência Alycia estava tão focada em atuar (desde 08 anos) que não sabe dizer se era uma adolescente alienada, como todos nesta fase (Eliza só pensava em ‘Alycia NERD e diferentona!); descobriu também que Alycia é obcecada pelo espaço e que, se não fosse atriz, certamente, faria algo relacionado a isso. Todavia, quando o assunto era “Marcus”, Alycia sempre desviava a conversa e cortava o papo com “longa história”; “é complicado” ou “conte-me sobre suas aventuras, que é mais divertido”.

Alycia descobriu que Eliza tem duas irmãs e um irmão; a mãe é designer; o padrasto comediante e o pai dono de cafés em Melbourne (Alycia até enfatizou um convite para conhecer, já que ama café!); o apelido de Eliza é Liza-Loo; adora Greys Anatomy e House; que sonhava em ser uma bióloga marinha; que toca guitarra e escreve canções (inclusive, prometeu escrever uma música para Alycia);

**

Alycia volta a integrar o elenco The 100 para mais uns dias de gravações. No dia de sua chegada estava rolando uma festinha bem comportada no local de gravação mesmo, já que era o aniversário da loirinha mais preciosa de todo o elenco. Sim, ela mesma: Eliza Taylor, que inclusive recebeu uma faixa rosinha com os dizeres “Birthday Princess”, tão fofa quanto a aniversariante. Alycia já chegou agitando, batendo nos baldes e parabenizando a amiga com um longo e forte abraço cheio de saudades, pois elas estavam há quase dois meses sem se tocarem, mas não sem se olharem, pois viviam mandando vídeos pelo celular uma para outra.

Embora Alycia só gravasse no dia seguinte, foi ao local de gravações para dar os parabéns à amiga, incluindo um lindo relógio de presente, bem como para reencontrar todo o cast. No final do dia e encerrado o expediente, parte do elenco (mais próximo) resolveu ir à casa do Devon e Chris e fazer uma festa mais condizente com a aniversariante. Compareceram: Devon, Lindsey, Chris, Bob, Eliza, Alycia e outros da produção. Regadas a bebidas, violões, bolo, petiscos e muita diversão liberada, a festa acabou quase pela manhã, para alguns.

Depois de meia dúzia de músicas cantada por Devon e Chris, Alycia resolveu passar mais tempo na cozinha, próxima às bebidas, apenas retornando à sala para ouvir a aniversariante sensualmente apresentar algumas composições próprias.

Hello, goodbye, my friend.

I'm sorry that I've been so bent.

Out of shape I'm sure you'd make a wonderful partner.

Truth is that I do love you and everything you are

But I do not deserve you, not your mind and not your heart

Sorry that I made you think our future lay together

Laying there I met your stare I prayed for stormy weather

Pick a fight I hope you might see the sense in leaving

You didn't though but I made you go despite your own believing I just saved you from myself

One day you might thank me and take me off your shelf

Wish I could save me even from myself

But until then I'll just figure it out and sing to someone else

Yes, until then I'll just figure it out and sing to someone else

 

Numa voz sexy ao quadrado diante do teor alcoólico, Eliza já embaralhava as palavras, trocava as notas musicais, mudava o ritmo e a melodia, sem perder o encanto de menina sapeca. Alycia foi passar vergonha com a amiga e, batendo em alguns recipientes, tentava disfarçar os erros musicais que Eliza estava cometendo.

Cansados de sons acústicos e composições (im) próprias, o pessoal resolveu colocar algo mais profissional e deixou rolando uma playlist qualquer. Passado algum tempo lembraram que havia um bolo e a única música que não tinha sido cantado era a de parabéns (de novo) para Eliza, mesmo que já não fosse mais seu aniversário, pois já era madrugada a fora.

Contudo, ninguém estava nem aí, as gravações do dia seguinte só aconteceriam após o almoço, embora tivessem que estar lá para a parte de figurino um pouco antes. Cantado desafinadamente os parabéns por estarem todos bêbados, o bolo ganhou outra função na festa, além de comerem, resolveram utilizá-lo como hidratante facial. Não sobrou ninguém de cara limpa. Eliza foi direto à amiguinha Alycia, encheu a mão de glacê e marcou a testa dela; Alycia não se deixou intimidar e pegou o mesmo glacê e marcou o queixo de Eliza. Por alguns segundos Eliza olhou nos olhos de Alycia e podia jurar que ela tiraria o glacê do seu queixo com a boca, mas.... Devon foi mais rápido e logo preencheu o cabelo de Eliza com uma mãozada de glacê e bolo misturados.

Entre mãozada aqui e ali de glacê e algumas despedidas do pessoal que já havia desistido da festa, Eliza, Alycia, Bob e Lindsey decidiram dormir em qualquer canto da casa mesmo, menos em um dos sofás que já estava sendo ocupado por Chris totalmente desmaiado. Devon também já havia se recolhido (na verdade, embebecido) no seu quarto a dar lugar na sua cama para Bob que foi minutos depois tropeçando em suas próprias pernas. 

Enquanto Alycia se irritava ao telefone do lado de fora da varanda, Lindsey terminava de lambuzar com glacê o rosto de Eliza no sofá. Em um tom brincalhão ela passou a relembrar algumas histórias vividas entre as duas e mais um pote de chantilly, numa ocasião anterior qualquer. Foi então que Lindsey deixou a bebida agir e propôs um presente final para Eliza, que iniciou com a boca dela retirando o glacê da boca de Eliza; passados alguns minutos as duas foram (tropeçando) em direção ao quarto de Chris, que estava livre já que ele havia desabado em um dos sofás. Alycia voltava ao interior da sala quando viu Eliza e Lindsey entrarem no quarto de Chris. Alycia se acomodou no sofá da sala.

**

Na manhã seguinte, todos, muito profissionais, se ajudaram mutualmente para disfarçar a festinha da noite anterior. Medicamentos milagrosos e muita água tornaram possível a chegada do pessoal “fanfarrão” ao set de filmagens dentro do horário marcado.

As cenas do dia seguinte não eram tão ... tão ... pesadas, queimou-se o corpo de Finn (cuja fogueira ajudou a amenizar a baixa temperatura na floresta), Lexa revelou a perda do seu grande amor – Costia; banquete alimentício em comemoração à aliança dos Grounders e Sky People, interrompido pelo envenenamento de si próprio do Gustus, que acabou amarrado na árvore ouvindo ao final “Yu gonplei odon ste” pelos lábios doces de Alycia Sexy Debnam-Carey:

Lexa: Eu também perdi alguém especial. O nome dela era Costia. Ela foi capturada pela Nação do Gelo, a qual a rainha acreditava que ela sabia meus segredos. Porque ela era minha. Eles a torturaram, mataram-na, deceparam a cabeça dela.

Clarke: Eu sinto muito.

Lexa: Achei que nunca superaria a dor, mas eu superei.

Clarke: Como?

Lexa: Reconhecendo isso pelo o que realmente é....fraqueza

Clarke: O quê? Amor?.. (Lexa consente com a cabeça)... Então você parou de se importar com todas as pessoas?.. (Lexa consente novamente) Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso.

Foi neste dia que Alycinha (Lexa) gritou pela primeira vez, sem desconfiar que fosse deixar meio mundo de telespectadores apaixonados pelos seus gritinhos e pelos dentinhos à amostra. O outro meio mundo de telespectador se apaixonou pela maneira elegante que ela conduziu a espada no peito do seu amigo e protetor. Se existisse outro meio mundo, certamente, estaria apaixonado pelos olhares de compaixão (ou só paixão, como queiram!) de Clarke e Lexa ao encerrar a cena.

**

Em um clima mais ameno que as gravações anteriores Eliza e Alycia se preparam para enfrentar “Pauna”. “OMG! Alycia, ainda bem que é você quem vai dizer. Minha língua trava na pronúncia ‘Paura.. Paur. Pauna... (Riram as duas)”. “Realmente, o fato de eu estar perdendo o sotaque australiano ajuda muito, mas poderia simplesmente dizer Gorila”. Disse Alycia, que foi questionada por Eliza sobre há quanto tempo ela está em L.A. “Há uns três anos, fui para L.A com 18 anos para estrelar ‘Next Stop Hollywood’, inclusive minha mãe me acompanhou”. (Sorriu envergonhada). Alycia continuou a comentar as próximas cenas a serem filmadas... “O mais interessante nesta cena é que Lexa é mais forte que Pauna não é? Observou Alycia que fez Eliza a questionar: “por que você acha isso, Alycia”?” “Ora, Lexa está com o braço machucado, e tem suas pernas agarradas pela Pauna, com apenas um braço Lexa consegue manter-se até que você (Clarke) saque a arma e atire no Gorila. Eu não disse que Lexa era fodona!?”. A encolher os ombros e com o pulso cerrado de uma das mãos diante do frio, Eliza gargalhou com a observação de Alycia e completou “fodona e FDP né?”. Continuaram as duas a rirem sabendo da deslealdade de Lexa no final da temporada.

Eliza ainda brincou com a espada da Lexa a arrumá-la nas costas de Alycia antes de começaram a gravar as cenas, que novamente seguiram até altas horas, não dando margem a qualquer festividade pós-filmagens, isso, porém, não impediu que as duas ficassem até altas horas da noite trocando mensagens via celular.

**

Nas tomadas seguintes veremos: Eliza Bolinho Taylor cavalgar com habilidade e sacudir com abundância (não disse do quê!) a ficar apaixonada pela primeira foto casal CLEXA (na verdade a única) tirada pelos homens da montanha com intuito de matá-las; Clarke e Lexa fugindo pela floresta (não! Não fugiram para se pegarem, mas sim por causa de um míssil); Veremos nosso querido Lincoln, que depois de levar um tiro que atravessou seu corpo, já estava firme e forte dois dias depois para lutar contra os homens da montanha (por que não usaram a mesma pomada milagrosa para salvar Lexa?).

Aliás, esperamos realmente que Jason não tenha colocado fogo na floresta, nem no rabo do lindo cavalo, mas sim que tenha usados efeitos especiais para mostrar todo aquele sofrimento, todas aquelas pessoas nos escombros após o lançamento do míssil que matou centenas de pessoas. Enfim, Clarke dá uma surtada, mas Lexa pega ela de jeito pelos braços, lança palavras persuasivas (é o sacrifício que leva a vitória) fazendo Clarke ficar com sangue “no zóio” atrás de vingança. Elas continuam a fugir pela floresta (não, não se pegaram!).

Seguindo as cenas, nosso casalzinho passa “aparentemente” a primeira noitada sob o mesmo teto. Enquanto Lexa está tirando um cochilo com os olhos abertos sobre Clarke, nossa loirinha está atormentada com desejo secreto que começa a sentir por Lexa (mentira! Ela só pensa em matar os homens da montanha). Lexa não aguenta ficar longe da sua “pessoa do céu” e sensualmente caminha até Clarke, com um decote de tirar o chapéu e um olhar dominante a exalar inteligência como líder:

LEXA: Cansar-se com perguntas já feitas e respondidas é um desperdício de energia

CLARKE: Pessoas morreram por isso, Lexa

(silêncio no set)

Eliza havia esquecido o texto – “OMG! Shit!!.” Eliza voltou a repassar o texto com a Alycia “Depois de Lexa .... eu viro o rosto e digo ‘tem que funcionar’....” Consentiu com a cabeça Alycia e acrescentou que ela deveria fixar os olhos nos seus. Mas a menina Eliza, ops, Clarke já se mostrava interessada naqueles lindos lábios carnudos de Alycia, ops, Lexa, o que a fez se desconcentrar novamente acertando a tomada apenas na terceira vez do ensaio. Jason aprovou a olhada nos lábios de Lexa (Alycia) e pediu para Eliza (Clarke) reforçar na tomada definitiva.

Continuando a cena, temos o ciumezinho da Lexa diante da preocupação de Clarke com Bellamy, mas nossa maior Clexazinha deixa claro que “eu me preocupo com todos eles”. Alycia, digo, Lexa ainda reforça o seu ciúme: “mas se preocupa mais com ele”. Clarke deixa claro que não existe Bellarkes “Não poderia nos manter vivas todo esse tempo sem ele. Precisamos dele”. A menina Clarke já fala no plural, incluindo Lexa na sua vida (Acho que Bellamy poderia ser a “madrinha” de casamento, ops, espera: Jason matou a Lexa na terceira temporada, menos mal que o casamento foi consumado, não é?). Voltemos à cena onde Alycia nos presenteia mostrando aqueles dentinhos e alterando o tom de voz a encerrar com um andar maravilhosamente sedutor a encarar Clarke e enaltecer o seu próprio ego, mas também o da loirinha: “ Você foi feita para isso, Clarke. Assim como eu.” (OTP supremo!).

(Fim das gravações do dia. Alycia retorna a L.A, com previsão de novas gravações em dois meses). Sim, elas se despediram com aquele abraço apertado, rosto colado e suspirar dolorido das despedidas.

**

Finalmente é chegado o dia do beijo Clexa. Alycia e Eliza já conversam nos bastidores sobre a melhor maneira de fazê-lo, como sempre, elas gostavam de trocar opiniões para deixar a cena mais emotiva possível, apesar de, naquela ocasião, terem decidido por um beijo muito, muito, mas muito técnico mesmo.

É neste dia também que vemos a Lexa finalmente entrar em confronto com os ensinamentos que lhe foram passados, sobre aquela historinha “meia boca” de que “o amor é fraqueza”. Certamente pensando nisso, Lexa vai dar aquela tremedeira facial e encher os olhos de emoção ao dizer para Clarke que, embora se importe, não pode confiar nela. Clarke, por sua vez, vai dar aquela ameaça geral “vou contar para todo mundo sobre o míssil!” antes de dar mais uma fixada de olhos nos lábios de Lexa (era o inconsciente de Eliza gritando: “de hoje você não passa!”) e sair toda nervosinha da tenda, deixando Lexa sozinha com seus pensamentos (OMG! É hoje que vai rolar beijo CLexa! – Pensamento de LEXA!!). 

\- Ok, meninas! Eliza depois que estiverem sozinha na tenda, você segue a Alycia – que não dá muita atenção ao que a Clarke está falando – assim o clima fica mais pesado e dará certo grau de rivalidade entre as duas. Ok? Vamos lá: (Disse Jason, na primeira cena da manhã).

Clarke: Você diz que ter sentimento me torna fraca. Mas você é fraca por se esconder deles. Eu posso ser hipócrita, Lexa, mas você é mentirosa. Você sentia algo pelo Gustus. Você ainda é assombrada pela Costia. Você quer que pensem que está acima de tudo, mas eu enxergo através de você.

CORTA! Alycia, tudo bem? Perguntou Jason. “Sim, sim, desculpe pessoal, errei o passo e me desconcentrei ao bater na mesa” Alycia pediu desculpas e voltaram a gravar. Jason ainda a orientou a dar passos mais lentos sem tirar os olhos de Clarke.

Lexa: Saia daqui!

Clarke: 250 pessoas morreram naquela aldeia. Sei que lamentou por eles. Mas os deixou morrer.

Lexa: Não todos, não você.

Clarke: Se você se importa comigo, então confie em mim.

[...]

\- Excelente, meninas, perfeita esta tomada! Vamos aproveitar e gravar a próxima em cinco minutos. Avisou Jason.

Enquanto Alycia repassava o texto consigo, Eliza aproveitou este intervalo para fumar seu quinto cigarro da manhã, quantidade rara, já que dificilmente fumava nos intervalos de uma cena e outra. No entanto, aquela cena estava a deixá-la demasiadamente apreensiva, na verdade, ela sabia que a próxima cena revelaria algo que ela vem fugindo há meses. Era seu inconsciente dando sinais corporais de que ela não podia mais fingir o que estava sentido e, mais do que qualquer cena, ela teria que ser profissional. Como fazer isso? Uma coisa era observar a leveza de sua existência, admirar o jeito arrastado de abrir um sorriso e fazê-lo sempre tentando esconder os dentes, o que era raro em nossas conversas, pois quando Alycia se dava conta já estava com todos os dentes amostra e os olhos lindamente arregalados. Como fazer isso? Olhar na íris verde dos olhos dela já era intrigante demais, mas, e agora, beijá-la? Como controlar algo que está a ponto de explodir como fogos de artifício? Como não acordar estas malditas borboletas do meu estômago? Os pensamentos de Eliza foram interrompidos pelo som da voz de Alycia.

\- É o seu terceiro... hum... quarto cigarro esta manhã?

\- Quinto, acho....Desculpe, Alycia! (Eliza apagou o cigarro e buscou em seu bolso um halls para aliviar o gosto do fumo). Viu? Você não vai sentir o gosto do cigarro (Eliza colocou a bala na boca e manteve um tom brincalhão).

\- Não estou preocupada com isso, Liza. Estou falando porque você está mais ansiosa ultimamente. Está nervosa com a próxima tomada? Até parece que é a primeira vez que vai beijar uma mulher! (Risos).

\- Em cena, sim! (Eliza levantou a sobrancelha a encarar Alycia a fingir sua ansiedade, depois continuou ...) “Não é nada disso. É apenas o cansaço do final das gravações. Sempre acontece, vou aumentando a quantidade de cigarros conforme gravamos os episódios.

Eliza e Alycia foram chamadas para gravar a tomada.

Clarke: Pediu para me chamarem?

Lexa.: Sim. Octavia não tem nada a temer de minha parte. Eu confio em você, Clarke.

Clarke: Eu sei como isso é difícil para você.

Lexa.: Você acha que o nosso jeito é severo. Mas é como sobrevivemos.

Clarke: Talvez a vida fosse mais do que apenas sobreviver. Não merecemos mais que isso?

Lexa: Talvez.

CORTA! Gritou Jason.

OMG! Desculpe! (Disse Alycia quando os dedos dela se prenderam no cabelo de Eliza, fazendo-as se desconcentrarem) - Meus dedos prenderam no cabelo (Disse Alycia ao olhar Jason, enquanto deslizava seus dedos na nuca de Eliza a deixar um espaço exato para encaixar sua mão no momento da cena). Machucou Eliza? “Não, imagina! Perdi a concentração, porque eu deveria ficar imóvel, aguardar o movimento do corpo de Alycia, certo, Jason?” (Eliza olhou para o produtor que respondeu positivamente, mas ela sabia que sua desconcentração tinha como causa única a sensibilidade do toque dos dedos de Alycia em seu pescoço). 

Gravando!

Clarke: Talvez a vida fosse mais do que apenas sobreviver. Não merecemos mais que isso?

Lexa: Talvez.

Eliza Taylor, beijo técnico! Beijo técnico! Beijo....Não abra a boca... não abra...OMG! O que são estes lábios da Alycia, foda-se, desculpe Alycia, mas da minha parte, este beijo não será muito técnico. (Pensou Eliza durante o abrir de sua boca em busca dos lábios – fechados, infelizmente – de Alycia) Controle-se Eliza! Controle-se Eliza! (Continuou a pensar... quando ouviu Jason parar a cena).

-Eliza, pode demorar um pouco mais para puxar o corpo da Alycia enquanto estiverem beijando. Alycia antes do beijo fixe os olhos na boca de Eliza e depois retorne a olhá-la nos olhos, assim o público já vai ficar na expectativa do que Lexa vai fazer. No mais, perfeito, como sempre, química perfeita. Preparadas? Gravando!

Clarke: Talvez a vida fosse mais do que apenas sobreviver. Não merecemos mais que isso?

Lexa: Talvez.

Depois de mais encontros de lábios (sim, estou confiando que elas ensaiaram/gravaram esse beijo mais de duas vezes!), Clarke dá uma cortada do clima bem na hora que Lexa estava partindo para cima com muita vontade. Clarke se afasta e joga aquele balde de água morna (sim, ela foi esperta e deixou um basculante aberto no seu coração para Lexa poder entrar). A cena se encerra com um “não estou pronta para me envolver com ALGUÉM” (aqui Clarke já provou que jogava nos dois times)... “Ainda não..” (e aqui ela deixou o basculante aberto para Lexa). A cena termina com um sinal luminoso, corridinha afável das duas para fora da tenda, ciúme de Lexa por causa do Bellamy, aquela encarada de olhos entre as duas pós-beijo, decote de Clarke (replay), decote de Clarke, Alycia falando em “trigedasleng” e quase dando aquele sorrisinho maravilhoso gritando “Para guerra” com zangue nos olhos.

**

Encerravam-se as filmagens do ano. Com as proximidades do natal e do ano novo, o elenco voltaria a gravar, os dois últimos episódios da temporada, apenas no próximo mês (janeiro). Com o encerramento das filmagens, aqueles que não tinham voo marcado ou outro compromisso profissional vinculado com a série, puderam sentar-se a mesa de um restaurante e fazer uma sossegada refeição. Estava à mesa, Jason, Richard, Isaiah, dentre outros, Alycia e Eliza lado a lado e cada uma com uma taça, obviamente. Um dos assuntos à mesa era a possibilidade de Alycia não participar da terceira temporada (o que a deixava extremamente triste, já que amava interpretar Lexa), porque fora anunciada como integrante principal de uma nova série da AMC “Fear The Walking Dead”. Todos estavam tristes (Eliza estava muito mais) com a possibilidade de Alycia não retornar a série, o que fez Jason prometer que entraria em tratativa com AMC para liberá-la. Sem muitas festividades, diante do cansaço do dia, todos seguiram ao hotel após a refeição.

**

Ao chegarem ao Hotel, Alycia propôs a Eliza que continuassem o papo animado que tiveram durante o caminho, aliás, Alycia se comprometeu a levar uma garrafa de um bom vinho, até mesmo para que pudessem ter uma conversa ainda mais descontraída a considerar que passariam mais um tempo sem se ver. Se Eliza agisse com a razão certamente teria inventando qualquer desculpa para se recolher individualmente, contudo, depois daqueles beijos da manhã, o racional dela havia ficado no set de gravação. Minutos depois Alycia bate a porta de Eliza.

\- Uau! Ice Wine! Você não mentiu quando disse que traria um bom vinho! (Disse Eliza ao receber Alycia e a garrafa de vinho). Como já eram próximas e cheias de afinidades foram logo sentando em cima da cama, frente a frente a comentar sobre o script dos dois últimos episódios a serem gravados em janeiro, inclusive, a criticar a cena, como de costume, sempre que achassem incoerentes e outros assuntos... 

-Nossa, Lexa é muito FDP! (Eliza gargalhou)

\- HEI! Estou aqui, não ofenda minha menina Lexa! (Alycia retrucou dizendo que iria protegê-la de todos, inclusive da Clarke Sky People). Continuaram a rir após sucessivos goles de vinho...

\- OK. Heda! (Ironizou Eliza a abrir os braços, encolher os ombros e fazer uma carinha fofa sorrindo com a língua entre os dentes). Neste instante, Alycia se perdeu em seus pensamentos:

“Alycia Carey, você resistiu até agora! Nem pense em se apaixonar por ela! Por favor! Não faça isso, pare agora de olhá-la, não.... não se apaixone, por....fav... Como não se apaixonar? Com essa gargalhada gostosa, essa pintinha em cima dos lábios; esse sorriso com a língua entre os dentes? Esse queixinho furado? Essa voz rouca!? Esses lábios tão macios!? Como não me apaixonar por Eliza Taylor?”. A próxima pergunta de Alycia para Eliza terminaria para ela qualquer expectativa de negar seus próprios sentimentos:

\- Então, Lindsey? (Perguntou Alycia)

\- OMG! É tão perceptível assim?

\- NAhhhh! Eu joguei verde e colhi maduro, aliás, você, Eliza Taylor, é muito inocente! (Alycia zombou da resposta de Eliza)

\- Yes! Eu sou! (Sorriu antes de baixar o tom de voz ao mencionar a espécie de relacionamento que mantinha com Lindsey). “Hum.. então... ah... nós temos um.... como vou dizer.... hum... algo antigo e eventual, sabe? No começo parecia mais sério... mas agora... estamos nos divertindo.....Hum... quando estamos em período de gravação.... algum evento com muita bebida... quase sempre estamos bêbadas....”

Alycia puxou a taça da mão de Eliza dizendo em seguida “Melhor eu confiscar isso. Estamos em período de gravação e não quero ser algo eventual...” As duas se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos antes de Eliza responder “Eu não faria nada com você..... bêbada... digo, não gostaria de estar bêbada, quero dizer (Eliza deu uma joga de ombro e estendeu o braço com a palma da mão para cima em direção a Alycia) hum... nós não seríamos esporádicas.. OMG! (RISOS) eu sei que você está em um relacionamento...o que estou dizendo é que.... eu respeito você... digo...(Eliza foi interrompida por Alycia).

\- OK, Eliza, eu entendi... e adorei a sua explicação de que respeita meu relacionamento, já estava pensando que não era tão atraente assim para Eliza Taylor.... a rainha do Vine!

\- What!? Você é incrivelmente atraente. (Disse Eliza docemente) “Marcus tem muita sorte em poder.... enfim... você sabe...” (novamente os olhares se perderam enquanto Eliza gaguejava). “Vocês estão bem, digo, outro dia você pareceu irritada ao telefone com ele....?”

Antes de responder Alycia franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou o sorriso “Longa história.... relacionamento de anos... a distância.... a falta de tempo.... tudo é uma bomba relógio. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso... pode ser?” (pediu delicadamente a dar uma piscadinha de olho, a impedir Eliza sequer de cogitar em continuar o assunto). 

\- Então você é uma fã de Eliza Taylor no Vine? (Eliza ironizou Alycia ao completar as taças e finalizar a garrafa). Conte-me mais sobre isso! (Risos)

As duas continuaram em meio a gargalhadas quando se deram conta do andar das horas, sendo que na manhã seguinte, Alycia viajaria cedinho para L.A. a resolver algumas coisas sobre FTWD. Já Eliza, viajaria no final da tarde para L.A e no dia seguinte para a Tailândia, onde passaria as festividades do final de ano. Despediram-se com beijos na bochecha e “boa noite com olhos calorosos”, a desejarem Feliz Natal e Ano Novo uma para outra, como se não lembrassem de que manteriam contato diário ao telefone, fosse por meio de mensagens, fosse por meio de áudios e vídeos. 

**

Passadas as festividades de fim de ano o elenco de The 100 estava de volta a Vancouver para finalizar as últimas gravações da série. Alycia desembarcou no início da noite, inclusive a tempo de acompanhar alguns do cast, dentre eles Eliza, obviamente, a um drink no bar do hotel mesmo.

O cast tinha muita conversa para colocar em dia, principalmente, sobre as peripécias de final de ano. Apesar da confusão das vozes, já que todos falavam praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e o barulho das gargalhadas, a sensação para Eliza e Alycia era a de que estavam a sós, já que permaneciam totalmente concentradas na conversa, apenas, uma da outra. Os únicos sons que elas ouviam eram os próprios batimentos cardíacos alterados pelo som de cada gargalhada que davam entre si, afinal, há tempo que aqueles burburinhos não se realizavam olhos nos olhos, pessoalmente.

A noite se dissipava e os copos se esvaziavam com a mesma rapidez. Quando perceberam que todos estavam se despedindo, resolveram, cordialmente segui-los. Alycia sentiu uma forte vertigem ao se levantar... se apoiando em Eliza a resmungar algo como “o que havia nesta bebida?” Eliza sorrindo do estado alcoólico da amiga retrucou de maneira irônica “álcool, Srta. Debnam-Carey? Apoie-se em mim, vou colocá-la para dormir”. Disse Eliza ainda em tom brincalhão, o qual se tornou ainda mais forte quando foi questionada por Alycia da razão de ela não estar tão embriagada “Aly, você é amadora, não vi você tocar no jantar.... isso contribuiu para o seu estado”. Alycia apenas concordou ao se apoiar do corrimão do elevador enquanto Eliza acionava o andar do quarto.

Eliza tentava da forma mais rápida possível fazer aquele cartão abrir a porta do quarto, mas ela sempre se enrolava com aquilo e se perguntava qual era a implicância dos hotéis com as chaves. Apesar de que, embriagada, a chave não seria de grande ajuda também. Antes que Alycia caísse no corredor do andar do Hotel, Eliza finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta. Jogou a bolsa de Alycia sobre a mesa e a levou em direção à cama.

Alycia deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama e ao fechar os olhos sentiu Eliza tirando suas botas... Não demorou muito sentiu as mãos de Eliza deslizarem por suas pernas a levantar seu vestido, o toque era suave e moroso... Em seguida o toque dos lábios macios de Eliza já encostavam em seu pescoço, descendo lentamente, na clavícula e acima dos seios; as mãos de Eliza eram suave ao tirar totalmente o vestido de Alycia... Que começa a sentir os lábios quentes de Eliza em seu ventre... clitóris.... a deixar sua respiração ofegante e seu corpo em fascínio .... Eliza realmente sabia o que estava fazendo....

Alycia acordou com o toque do telefone do hotel... Ainda sonolenta agradeceu o funcionário que se referia ao serviço de despertador. Alycia não se lembrava de ter pedido isso, mas agradeceu, afinal, era dia de gravações. Ao levantar um pouco tonta, apenas sentou-se a beira da cama por alguns segundos antes de erguer seu corpo. Notou que havia um copo d’agua, um comprimido e um bilhete: “Beba! Beijos, Liza-Loo”. Depois de cumprir o que estava no bilhete partiu para o banho, desejando que ele curasse toda a ressaca da noite passada.... Fechou os olhos embaixo do chuveiro e isso já era a melhor sensação do dia. Ao abri-los encontrou o vestido da noite passada no chão ao lado do Box, e se questionou se havia realmente dormido com o vestido. Os flashes começam a vir em sua cabeça e ela realmente não se lembrava.... e que a última coisa que vinha a mente era de Eliza reclamando do cartão na porta do quarto.. depois... depois.... OMG! Não.... isso não aconteceu... OMG! Era o que rondava sua cabeça enquanto se arrumava e seguia ao set de gravações.

Quando chegou ao local de gravações, sentindo-se bem apenas fisicamente, Alycia foi direto ao setor de figurino a fugir de um contado direto com Eliza, por ora. Eliza já estava fazendo algumas tomadas com outros atores. Ao se encontrarem para o ensaio das cenas delas, Eliza foi cordial e delicada ao perguntar como estava Alycia, que respondeu algo do tipo “Ficarei bem...”.

\- O pessoal do hotel acordou você? Perguntou Eliza preocupada.

\- Ah sim, sem nem eu pedir, acredita?

\- Sim, acredito! Ironizou Eliza antes de dizer que foi ela quem pediu o serviço para que Alycia não se atrasasse para as gravações.

\- OMG! Obrigada! Eu realmente me atrasaria. Que horas você pediu? (Questionou Alycia para investigar o que havia ocorrido de verdade). 

\- Assim que sai do seu quarto...

\- E isso.... foi que horas? (Alycia ainda preocupada com as lembranças dos toques de Eliza em seu corpo).

\- Depois de nós transarmos loucamente? Não acredito que você não se lembra? (Eliza tentou não rir da situação, mas a expressão de Alycia era assustadoramente engraçada) “OMG! Alycia, você é hilária. Sai logo após você desabar na cama, sem nem dar tempo de eu tirar suas botas!” completou Eliza “Ah deixei para você um remedinho milagroso, que sempre tenho na minha bolsa. Você tomou?”

Alycia levou mais um tempinho para entender a brincadeira de Eliza sobre terem transado, afinal, ela tivera um sonho erótico com aquela loirinha e a ressaca daquele início de tarde não ajudava em nada. “Ah! Sim... tomei. Obrigada, de novo! Eu realmente sou uma amadora com bebidas!” Sorriu de si mesma, quando Eliza deslizou sua mão no braço de Alycia a deixá-la mais confortável “Relaxa, Aly... isso acontece com todo mundo... Pronta para ensaiar?”.

As filmagens não demoram muito, já que uma forte chuva tomava conta da tarde em Vancouver e, para alegria de Alycia que finalmente teria uma noite tranquila de sono, talvez sem as ilusões do corpo de Eliza no dela, um dos equipamentos de captação de sons e imagens havia sido danificado. O cast foi dispensado, porém foram adiantadas as tomadas do dia seguinte para as primeiras horas da manhã.

**

Nas tomadas do dia vemos nossas líderes sendo líderes e trouxas uma pela outra. Enquanto Lexa anuncia o motivo da guerra aos subordinados, Clarke escancara seus olhares apreciadores para ela, que em seguida os retribui, enquanto Clarke explica o plano (in) falível, cuja apresentação parece mais um trabalho do ensino médio ou a garota do tempo com as expressões “aqui” e “aqui” e “aqui”, enfim .... Após Clarke ter comunicado a perda de contato com Bellamy, Lexa se mostra confiante e diz: “Bellamy é um guerreiro. Ele ficará bem”, fazendo Clarke olhá-la como quem diz “O quê? Cadê aquele ciumezinho? Foi só aquele beijinho? Aff!”. As duas continuam com olhares e elegância de líderes que são, enquanto Clarke termina de apresentar seu trabalho, ops, seu plano. Os Grounders não colocam muita fé na loirinha não, então, Lexa salva a “mozinho” injetando sangue nos olhos dos seus subalternos com palavras persuasivas. Nesta cena podemos ver lindamente os dentinhos de Alycia (já estava com saudades), o tom de voz alterado que dá aquela tremedeira; o andar requintado; os braços para trás típico de alguém que vai aprontar alguma coisa e ao final “jus drein jus daun” tão encantadoramente pronunciado por aqueles lábios que nem parecem significar uma retaliação “sangue se paga com sangue”. Eliza, ops, Clarke não fica atrás no encanto da pronúncia do idioma “Trigedasleng” a nos deixar imaginar tamanha compatibilidade que os lábios daquelas duas Senhoras poderiam ter juntinhos em uma vida atrás das câmeras. Enfim, sonhemos!

As últimas tomadas do dia foram gravadas e se encerram mais cedo do que o esperado, ainda a luz do dia, inclusive a garantir que alguns do cast fossem liberados, dentre eles Alycia e Eliza, que aproveitaram para fazer um mini turismo com o tempo que lhe restavam (sim, elas foram sozinhas). Seguiram ao Canada Place; depois à Praça Jack Poole Plaza; pararam no Cactus Club Café para apreciar o cardápio e, bem, os funcionários que pareciam ter saído de um concurso mundial de beleza. Seguiram numa aventura ao FlyOver Canada, que permite conhecer Canadá em 20 minutos, o que para as duas, naquela ocasião, poderia durar a noite inteira, só para elas não terem que se despedirem no fim daquele dia.

Essa vontade decorria da afinidade que as duas mantinham durante todo o passeio: assuntos em comum que permitiam uma fácil e agradável conversa, sem aqueles silêncios constrangedores; os sorrisos eram sincronizados, nada passava aos olhares das duas, que já estabeleciam uma comunicação visual; Tudo era visível externamente para quem às encontrassem, ao contrário do que estava ecoando dentro de cada uma delas.

Alycia não conseguia manter os dentes escondidos cada vez que Eliza soltava aquela suave e sexy gargalhada de menina sapeca; para completar a explosão de sentimentos que nascia em si, Eliza sempre encolhia os ombros a tornar cada movimento ainda mais puro. O que poderia ser um obstáculo e reduzir toda beleza que Eliza exalava com a sua simples existência, era o que tornava ainda mais sexy e mais atraente: o cigarro e o jeito de tragá-lo. Cada movimento à boca que ela fazia era uma miragem a mais que surgia na cabeça de Alycia; cada tragada era um suspiro a mais que Alycia dava a imaginar o quão agradável seria receber igual tratamento em seus lábios (não disse em quais!). Era tão natural o jeito que Eliza segurava o cigarro entre os dedos que, além de novas fantasias, era quase impossível não querer tragar aquela porcaria também. Eliza Sexy Taylor nasceu para fazer publicidade de cigarros a matar os fumantes, obviamente, mas também qualquer telespectador, talvez, a causa entre eles seria diferente, mas certamente envolvendo algo cardíaco.

Eliza, por sua vez, estava mais trouxa pela Alycia do que Bellarkes por.... deixa pra lá... Eliza reparava em cada suave movimento de Alycia, a maneira como deslizava a mão sobre o rosto para tirar o cabelo dos olhos; o abaixar de óculos para deixar à vista os olhos sempre que estavam zoando de alguma coisa; o cerrar de lábios inconsciente a cada expressão de comodidade; o manusear da colher ao mexer o chantilly no café; os dedos das mãos de Alycia! O que eram eles?! Eliza só imaginava (espera! melhor ela não imaginar). O mais encantador em Alycia era o jeito inocente, doce e meigo de pronunciar as palavras, de se fazer ouvir, de olhar para o mundo com tanta cor, com tanta perspectiva e se direcionar a um único sonho: levar a arte através do seu trabalho (mostra que é de humanas!); fazer sempre o melhor; e ter o reconhecimento necessário; o que seria alcançado com a premiação do Oscar. Seus olhos brilhavam ao se imaginar recebendo o maior prestígio da crítica do seu meio profissional.

**

Ao final do tour por Vancouver, Eliza e Alycia voltaram ao hotel para receber instantaneamente o convite de Richard, Bob, Devon, Ricky, Marie, Page e Lindsey para irem a algum restaurante e, por certo, aproveitar que estariam todos de folga na manhã seguinte, já que as últimas gravações se dariam somente no final do dia. Elas se entreolharam e, já sabendo conversar com os olhos, aceitaram o convite do cast, não porque gostariam de confraternizar, mas sim, porque queriam permanecer juntas. Quando estavam saindo pelo hall do hotel, Alycia recebeu um telefonema que a vez recuar o convite, a se comprometer de ir mais tarde. Eliza só conseguiu ouvi-la pronunciar “Marcus” antes de vê-la pegar o elevador de volta ao quarto.

Passado um pouco mais de uma hora, Eliza perdeu as esperanças de que Alycia ainda viesse; conseguiu beber em meia hora o que uma pessoa em estado emocional normal faria em duas. Antes que Eliza subisse a mesa e proporciona-se um belo espetáculo, Lindsey resolveu acompanhá-la até o hotel. No corredor Eliza dava gargalhadas tão altas que era possível ouvi-las pelos hospedes no andar, incluído Alycia, que ao abrir a porta, depois de reconhecer aquele som, viu apenas os braços de Eliza envolver-se no pescoço de Lindsey empurrando-a para dentro do quarto. As duas portas se fecharam simultaneamente.

**

Na manhã seguinte Eliza curou a ressaca no quarto enquanto Alycia aproveitava para conhecer novas cafeterias em Vancouver, acompanhada de Richard que parecia muito bem, mesmo depois da noitada. No início da tarde todos voltaram ao set de gravações, e Alycia se preparava para as últimas tomadas como Lexa.

“Outra noite difícil, Eliza?”. Antes de responder a Alycia, Eliza firmou os lábios e engoliu a seco a verdadeira resposta que gostaria de pronunciar “Sim, graças a você, obrigada, de nada!”. No entanto, ela sabia que não fazia sentido algum em uma resposta daquele tipo. Apenas foi cordial em concordar com um simples “yepp” a pensar que tudo isso estava acabando e que elas, provavelmente, só voltariam a se ver nas gravações da próxima temporada, caso Alycia conseguisse permissão da AMC.

Neste último dia de filmagens de Alycia temos Lexa, no meio de uma guerra, convidando Clarke para conhecer seu “APTO”, digo, capital (POLIS), sem sucesso, já que Clarke não quer NADA da vida (mas quem quer aos 18 anos? Ninguém, não é?). Enfim, mas Lexa recebe um afago de Clarke que afirma que Lexa mudou a visão que ela tinha sobre os Grounders. Menos mal! Lexa solta aquele sorrisinho de um milímetro de movimento dos lábios. Quando as luzes da montanha se apagam (parece até música) e os invasores têm apenas um minuto para abrirem a porta, Clarke e Lexa perdem 20 segundos trocando confidências, antes de acionarem a BOMBA, que não funciona.

O plano está quase falido, quando Lincoln usa uma flecha com fogo para acionar a Bomba e “desativar” a porta. Nosso guerreiro Lincoln tenta ir atrás dos atiradores, porém, todavia, ‘mozão’ pensando na ‘mozinho’, exige que ele fique com Clarke para protegê-la. Então vemos Lexa correndo amavelmente entre tiros e voltando como a comandante mais FDP da história, além de deixar nossos corações em pedaços porque vemos nossa loirinha abandonada em meio à guerra.

Clarke: O que você fez?

Lexa: O que você teria feito. Salvei meu povo.

Clarke: Onde está o meu povo?

Lexa: Eu sinto muito, Clarke. Eles não faziam parte do acordo.

Clarke: Serão todos mortos. Mas você não se importa..

Lexa: Eu me importo, Clarke... mas fiz a escolha com a cabeça e não com o coração. O dever de proteger meu povo vem primeiro.

Clarke: Por favor, não faça isso.

Lexa: Desculpe, Clarke... Que nos reencontremos.

Antes de gravarem essa última cena, Eliza e Alycia comentavam nos bastidores as ações de Lexa, depois de fazerem uma linda dancinha ao som de P.Y.T de Michael Jackson para afastar o intenso frio na madrugada laboral:

\- Se eu fosse a Clarke jamais perdoaria Lexa! (Disse Eliza)

\- Estou tentando defender a Lexa, mas está difícil, acho que nem eu (Alycia) perdoaria: Lexa tinha um batalhão de soldados dentro e fora da montanha para combater pouco mais de 300 pessoas; a porta já estava aberta.... Ela protegeu você (Clarke) até então, mas na primeira oportunidade a abandonou sozinha, inclusive sem o Lincoln....

\- Nem vou falar do meu povo (do céu), que tremeu na base e correram todos, como se fossem subordinados seus. (Disse Eliza ao dar a última tragada no cigarro)... Sou obrigada a declarar meu amor por Clarke Griffin, que continuou ali, para lutar, ainda que sozinha, me fez lembrar uma música .... de uma artista (pensadora) brasileira contemporânea.. dizia.. hmm.. algo como “Não sou covarde, já estou pronta pro combate keep calm.... alguma coisa” (Risos).

Alycia primeiro pensou “Eliza chamando Lexa de covarde... nem dá para defender” e depois olhou desconfiada para Eliza “Por que raios você anda aprendendo músicas brasileiras?” (Risos). Eliza relaxou a cabeça no ombro direito: “Ah... estou encantada com meus fãs brasileiros, fiquei interessada pelo Brasil, quem sabe um dia eu visite o país”. 

**

As gravações da 2º temporada chegavam ao fim, ao menos, para Alycia. Diante da incerteza da volta de Lexa (Alycia), mesmo no meio da madrugada Ricky, Devon, Richard, Lindsey e eu (Eliza) resolvemos fazer uma pequena despedida para Alycia, no bar do Hotel mesmo.

E de repente eu (Eliza) estava ali (literalmente largada no estofado que rodeava a mesa) e por completo hipnotizada: Alycia ao dançar a minha frente, rodava e girava com tamanha leveza, com os braços abertos, e a cada 360º ela fixava, não sei se conscientemente, seus olhos nos meus e sem parar de girar: sorria, com todos seus dentinhos visíveis, os quais ela insistia em esconder na doce de ilusão de que seria menos sexy de quando apenas encosta seus lábios carnudos a levantar suas extremidades. Doce Alycia, se soubesse o quanto é sexy e preciosa por sua simples existência!

Enquanto eu me mantinha inerte, a admirar Alycia extremamente feliz e bastante animada alcoolicamente, aliás, como todos, Lindsey se sentou no estofado ao meu lado a rodear seus braços no meu pescoço: “Liza, acho que estou bêbada, e que.... quem precisará de ajuda hoje serei eu....você pode me levar para o quarto... trocar minha roupa..?.” (enquanto ela falava, jogava cada vez mais seu corpo sobre o meu, deslizava seus dedos sobre o meu rosto, mas eu só conseguia olhar para Alycia sem entender qualquer palavra que Lindsey estava a dizer). Quando viu que eu não prestava atenção, Lindsey agarrou meu queixo a direcionar meu rosto para perto do dela a dizer pausadamente: “Liza, estou convidando você para passar a noite comigo, você está entendendo, certo?”. Dez segundos. Dez segundos. Esse foi o tempo necessário para Alycia parar de dançar e se juntar a nossa mesa: “Então meninas, mais uma rodada?”.

Apenas meus olhos foram ao encontro dos dela. Lindsey ainda segurava meu queixo quando olhou para Alycia com ar de reprovação como quem quisesse dizer “Ei, garota, você está atrapalhando meu lance aqui!”. Alycia sentindo-se desconfortável apesar de me olhar de maneira doce, disse: “Desculpe meninas, estou atrapalhando?”. Nunca uma resposta pulou tão rápido da minha boca: “OMG, Alycia, não! Próxima rodada!” Levantei o braço a sinalizar para o garçom enquanto mantinha meus olhos nos de Alycia, que abria um tímido sorriso e finalizava com mais uma passada da língua sobre os lábios, como já fizera milhares de vezes.

Então viramos mais um shot de tequila quando os meninos começaram a se despedir. Alycia ao olhar para mim, também deu a entender que estava se recolhendo já que em poucas horas, embarcava de volta a L.A. Eu apenas segui, a ajudar Lindsey que tropeçava em suas próprias pernas.

**

Lindsey cambaleava nas palavras e com as pernas. Em um ato solidário, Alycia se prontificou a me ajudar com Lindsey e seu cartão do quarto. Na verdade, enquanto eu segurava Lindsey, Alycia abria o quarto dela, que ficava a dois andares abaixo do andar que estávamos hospedadas. Ao entrarmos no quarto, Lindsey tentava tirar o casaco quando resmungou “Liza, acho que você precisa me ajudar com estas roupas”. E continuou a resmungar “Alycia você pode me ajudar também, podemos fazer um ménage à trois, você não faz ideia de quão habilidosa é a língua de Eliza”. Alycia fitou-me acanhada enquanto eu direcionava Lindsey a cama, que ao cair sobre ela, simplesmente “apagou”.

“Este é o ménage à trois da Lindsey: ela, a cama e o travesseiro”, disse Eliza a gargalhadas, apontando em direção a Lindsey e a olhar Alycia. Quando as duas estavam saindo do quarto, Alycia avistou uma garrafa de champanhe em cima da mesinha, segurou no braço de Eliza e sussurrou próximo a sua boca “acho que a Lindsey não vai querer ver esta garrafa pela manhã”, em meio a risadas, elas furtaram a bebida e foram ao quarto de Eliza. 

**

\- Não sei por que furtamos a garrafa da Lindsey se tínhamos essas duas aqui no meu frigobar. (Disse Eliza a segurar as duas garrafas nas mãos).

“Para podermos encerrar em grande estilo o final das minhas gravações?”. (Disse Alycia aproximando o rosto junto ao de Eliza, a agarrar de suas mãos uma das garrafas e devolver ao frigobar junto com aquela furtada do quarto de Lindsey). “Vou colocar uma música e, você, por favor, faça as honras abrindo esta garrafa” Apontou para o conteúdo na mão de Eliza, que foi a procura de taças, porém, impedida por Alycia que propôs beber no gargalo da garrafa mesmo. Eliza retrucou dizendo que as duas ficariam extremamente embriagadas. “Eu não tive a oportunidade de me embriagar ontem à noite, então, pelos meus cálculos estou em débito há dois dias. Você me acompanha?” Disse Alycia fixando seus olhos nos de Eliza a rodopiar ao som de “Happy” de Pharrell Williams.

“Acho que bebi ontem o corresponde a toda semana, então, se você quiser compensar eu tenho créditos” (Risos). Disse Eliza com aquele levantar de sobrancelha e fechar de lábios que estremeciam Alycia por inteiro. “Você chegou cedo ontem, bebeu tanto assim mesmo?” Alycia e suas perguntas investigativas. “Na verdade, nem lembro que horas cheguei e nem como, só me lembro de acordar com uma ressaca fodida.... largada na cama com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, à la Clarke Griffin”. Alycia abriu um lindo sorriso arrastado a concluir que Eliza não passou a noite com Lindsey, ou se passou, não lembrava. “Hum... Lindsey deve ter trazido você, não foi?” Alycia queria ter certeza sobre o que ocorrera na noite passada. “Ah... sim... Lindsey me deixou largada na cama - sozinha (enfatizou Eliza) - e foi para o quarto dela. Hoje retribui a gentileza. Na verdade, nós retribuímos, não é mesmo?”. 

Eliza estava extremamente intrigada com aquele interrogatório de Alycia e muito esperançosa com eventual fim de noite, na verdade, pelo horário, estava mais para começo de manhã. As músicas tocavam, as garrafas esvaziavam, os corpos dançavam e os sorrisos se completavam: tudo em perfeita sincronia. Alycia estava muito mais alcoolizada que Eliza, que por alguma razão noturna anterior se controlava entre um gole e outro, mas também porque queria lembrar-se de cada movimento de Alycia no seu quarto. A leveza de jogar o corpo na cama e indubitavelmente deixar seu cheiro nos lençóis; o sorriso que empurra a cabeça e o tronco para trás e depois volta de maneira delicada; o lindo deslizar da língua sobre os lábios; a pupila dilatada a cobrir a íris verdes dos seus olhos; seguido, muitas vezes, de uma piscada de olhos e uma mordidinha de lábios; Eliza estava completamente aos pés de Alycia, inconsciente de paixão e vulnerável à emoção. Todavia, em dúvida sobre as intenções dela, já que é sempre tão afetuosa e delicada com todos.

Alycia, embora alcoolizada, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, ou pelo menos, rumo ao que efetivamente veio fazer naquele quarto. A aproveitar as músicas que tocavam em seu Iphone, as bebidas, os sorrisos e olhares de Eliza, Alycia seguira para um ataque final, já que Eliza estava mais lenta que uma tartaruga recém nascida ao encontro do mar pela primeira vez. Isso porque pelos seus cálculos há pouco mais de uma hora e na primeira garrafa já era para Eliza ter lhe dado o privilégio de experimentar novamente seus lábios, sua língua.... e tudo o mais que pudesse vir posteriormente. É claro que agora, muito alcoolizada, o caminho inicial proposto poderia ser interrompido no meio do trajeto, nas primeiras etapas de seu plano, ou seja, ficar apenas no encontro de línguas, mas Alycia precisava do toque suave da boca de Eliza de novo em seus lábios, agora, sem beijo técnico, porque ela não precisava ser profissional, não seria atuação, não seria Lexa e Clarke, mas Alycia e Eliza, apenas as duas.

Alycia rodopiou a segurar os braços de Eliza, encostou seus seios nos dela e numa meia volta deixou seus corpos caírem na cama; Ao deixar cair seu corpo sobre a cama, Alycia teve real ciência de sua situação alcoólica; o rodopiar não foi a melhor ideia, porque a fez fechar os olhos por alguns segundos diante da tontura que lhe atingia; ao abrir os olhos, encarou um levantar de testa; um sorriso de canto esquerdo; aqueles miúdos olhos azuis e um olhar mendicante. Em que pese à vertigem que lhe acometia, infelizmente não pelo momento, mas pelo excesso de bebidas, Alycia passou a mão na nuca de Eliza e puxou seus lábios para encontrar sua boca úmida de desejo e carregada de urgência pelo suspirar da boca de Eliza. Seus lábios eram tão macios, sua língua tão quente e envolvente. Alycia estava completamente rendida àquele beijo, as sugadas que Eliza dava em seus lábios, alternando entre inferior e superior faziam seu corpo todo se arrepiar, que aumentavam com o peso do corpo de Eliza sobre o seu, principalmente, o encostar de seios das duas. Eliza já deslizava as mãos pela cintura de Alycia a levantar a sua blusa, e tudo estava se encaminhando para o objetivo programado para a noite, se não fosse uma forte tontura atrapalhar o encanto. “tudo bem, Babe?” Eliza perguntou delicadamente. “Acho que... Acho que...não...”. Alycia apagou após um longo suspirar.

“Não, não...nãoooo. Você está de brincadeira, Alycia!?” (Dizia Eliza baixinho para si mesma) “Você não fez isso? Apagou? ” Dizia a si mesma sorrindo baixinho olhando admiravelmente aquele anjo “bêbado”. Resolveu acomodar o corpo de Alycia embaixo dos lençóis para que ficasse mais confortável; em seguida, foi para baixo do chuveiro com a finalidade de matar de vez todo o entusiasmo causado por aquele beijo. Ao voltar do banho deitou-se ao lado de Alycia na cama a observar seu sono não tão tranquilo, mas divinamente encantador. Quem visse assim, nem diria que ela faz um estrago imenso no coração das pessoas. Eliza adormeceu.

Alycia acordou com o toque do seu celular. “Alô?” do outro lado da linha: “Srta. Debnam-Carey? Bom dia, você solicitou serviço de despertador, ok?”. Alycia concordou com a voz suave do outro lado da linha e agradeceu antes de desligar o telefone e virar para o lado a encontrar Eliza. Embora sua consciência voltasse aos poucos por recém ter acordado e, obviamente, pelo teor alcoólico da noite passada, ela tinha certeza que acordar e ver Eliza Taylor dormindo, toda encolhidinha, era realmente um privilégio inenarrável. Ela se perguntava por que ter marcado tão cedo aquele maldito voo, contudo, seu maior questionamento era quanto acordar ou não Eliza, e saber o que ela estava pensando sobre o beijo. A resposta ficou mais fácil quando ela lembrou que simplesmente “apagou” logo após frustrando, ao menos para ela, a vontade de ter Eliza por completo em seus braços. Levantou devagar da cama, a pegar suas botas, seu telefone, sua bolsa preta, rodeou a cama para ficar de frente com Eliza; encostou suavemente seus lábios nos dela, para que não a acordasse, e ao se afastar disse-lhe sorrateiramente: “May we meet again” e voltou a L.A.

**


	2. She's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O segundo capítulo vai retratar o período entre janeiro a agosto de 2015, em que ocorrem as últimas gravações de Eliza na segunda temporada e o início da terceira temporada, com a volta de Lexa (Alycia) a série. Portanto, este capítulo descreve bem o “por trás da realidade”, já que não teremos cenas de The 100 das duas no período.
> 
> Aliás, neste capítulo teremos comentários da COMIC-CON SAN DIEGO 2015, a aproveitar a realização do evento no último final de semana. Ficou bem legal, espero realmente que vocês apreciem.
> 
> No capítulo anterior (para quem não lembra mais) tivemos o primeiro encontro de Eliza e Alycia nas gravações da segunda temporada de THE 100 e a construção da amizade entre elas. Na parte final do capítulo, a relação das duas esquentou e Alycia... Enfim, vocês sabem o que aconteceu com ela. Vamos conhecer o desenrolar desta história?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic. As coisas estão um pouco lenta na história, porque resolvi contar de forma graduada, a amizade fácil, as inseguranças e as incertezas do início da paixão até chegar à explosão de um sentimento mais estável. Prometo que as coisas vão esquentar!

SHE´S SPECIAL

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora desde que Alycia deixara o quarto com discrição naquela manhã:

-Alycia!? Aly!? Eliza pronunciava o nome dela ainda rouca, som típico das primeiras falas da manhã. Enrolou-se no lençol e andou pelo quarto à procura de alguma pista. Não encontrou as botas, a bolsa e nem o telefone de Alycia espalhados da noite anterior. Ela realmente havia ido embora, sem sequer deixar um bilhete.

Eliza sentou-se a beira da cama a se questionar o que ocorrera na noite passada, ainda incrédula pelo modo que Alycia deixou o quarto, sem se despedir depois de praticamente agarrá-la. Ainda com esperanças de um feedback, buscou seu celular a desejar por uma mensagem, um áudio, qualquer coisa que pudesse dar uma direção sobre elas daqui para frente e para fazê-la compreender aquele imenso vazio deixado na cama. Por certo, seu Samsung estava sem bateria, fazendo a optar por deixá-lo carregando enquanto se arrumava para ir ao set de gravações;

Embora não precisasse fisicamente de um banho, Eliza resolveu relembrar os últimos meses embaixo de uma boa ducha de água quente. “OK. Eliza! Você estava de boa, gravando a segunda temporada de THE 100, por ora, o projeto da sua vida. Era tudo tranquilo e favorável e, de quebra, ainda estava se divertindo com a Lindsey. Ai me aparece ADC semelhante a um pote de doce gigante, exalando sensualidade e vira a sua vida (ELIZA TAYLOR!) de cabeça para baixo. Chegou com aquele jeito doce e delicado, aquela astúcia em mudar o script, aquele amor por Lexa e pelo trabalho, garrafa de vinho, piscadinha de olho com mordidinha de lábios e você inocente já se deu o título de trouxa do ano a elegê-la a maior crush da sua vida. A considerar que ela tem namorado; transparece heterossexualidade e não sabe usar as redes sociais, porque não gosta de se expor, tenho que eu, Eliza Taylor, estou por completo fodida, porque nem vai dar para stalkear a crush! Agora me responde: Alycia, o que foi aquele beijo?”

Tão cedo Eliza não teria respostas para a sua pergunta. Ainda se questionando sobre tudo, enquanto ligava seu Samsung em busca (sem sucesso) daquela mensagem de Alycia, pensava na probabilidade de contracenar novamente com ela, já que Jason não confirmou de imediato seu retorno ao show, e no jeito sorrateiro dela abandonar aquele quarto de hotel: o melhor a fazer era adormecer o assunto Alycia Debnam-Carey, principalmente, os beijos – Clexa e Elycia.

Eliza estava tão perturbada que nem notou o quanto estava atrasada para as filmagens. Jogou o celular em cima da cama antes de procurar sua botinha preta básica para ir ao set de gravações. Pegou a bolsa, jogou o casaco nas costas e com passos largos ao entrar no elevador encontrou Devon, que também parecia ter se atrasado. Melhor oportunidade impossível, Eliza aproveitou a carona de Devon.

\- Noite difícil? (Perguntou Devon ironicamente para Eliza enquanto dirigia).

\- Aham... talvez... não sei... na verdade... não sou capaz de opinar. (Disse Eliza ainda completamente perturbada e buscando mudar a conversa) ..Você acha que conseguimos filmar todas as cenas até o final da semana, Devon?

\- Claro! Clarke só precisa matar todos em Mount Weather.... e nos próximos dias estaremos liberados.... Conto com você! (Disse Devon em tom brincalhão).

\- Chegando atrasada não vai ajudar muito.... (resmungou Eliza fuçando a bolsa atrás de um cigarro....) SHIT! Esqueci o celular no hotel.... Droga!

Antes de Devon reclamar o quanto ela estava mal-humorada perguntou se ela gostaria de voltar ao hotel para pegá-lo.

\- Não, vamos nos atrasar mais ainda, e também não estou esperando qualquer ligação.... na verdade, é bem melhor assim, consigo me concentrar mais... Prevejo que não será fácil esse dia de gravação...

Devon segurou em uma das mãos de Eliza buscando amenizar o mau humor dela e certa irritabilidade que ela demonstrava: “- Liza vai ficar tudo bem! As gravações já estão acabando....”

Ao chegarem ao local das gravações Eliza se prontificou a colocar o mais rápido possível o figurino e se dirigir ao setor de maquiagem. Finalizada a produção artística, para se acalmar, optou por mais algumas tragadas, enquanto ensaiava o texto ao lado de Marie e Chris. As gravações, como de costume, rolaram madrugada a fora... Cansada, chegando ao hotel ela só pensava em um bom banho, uma boa cama, talvez com o cheiro de Alycia, e uma provável resposta para aquela angustia durante o dia.

Ao lembrar que seu celular passou o dia inteiro sobre a cama e, certamente, estaria já sem bateria pelo andar da hora, colocou para carregar enquanto tomava banho, mas extremamente cansada ao se acomodar na cama adormeceu antes mesmo aguardar o celular conectar.

**

Alycia desembarcava pontualmente em L.A. e, apesar de tudo ter ocorrido devidamente no tempo previsto, para ela, nunca um voo fora tão demorado. Nem bem pisou em solo hollywoodiano já buscou alguma mensagem de Eliza, que pelo andar das horas, já estava no set de gravações. Sem sucesso, suas notificações a respeito de The 100 limitavam-se aquelas postadas pelo cast no grupo específico marcado em seu Iphone, incluindo fotos dos bastidores com Eliza. 

Assim que desembarcou, Alycia pensou em mandar uma mensagem, mas deu preferência a gravação de um áudio quando estivesse no táxi ou em casa, num local mais sossegado. Na verdade, o caminho até a casa serviu para ela pensar o que falaria para Eliza, diante da atitude silenciosa dela naquela manhã; antes mesmo de se acomodar em seu apartamento, jogou as malas próxima à porta e começou a gravar o áudio para enviar:

“Hei, Liz! Ah...eu... eu sinto muito ter saído sem me despedir.... eu.. eu... acordei muito atrasada...quase perdi o voo... acredita? e...e... (Alycia suspirou e amenizou ainda mais o tom de voz)... e você dormia tão serena (ela queria dizer encantadora, mas não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Eliza)... eu realmente achei que não devesse acordá-la... uhhh.. não depois de .... depois de.... praticamente desmaiar na sua cama...invadindo seu espaço assim.... então...uhhh... desculpe por qualquer coisa que tenha ocorrido... eu... eu.... estava por completo alcoolizada... você me conhece.... sou amadora..., enfim, desculpe por eventual incidente ou inconveniente... uhhh ... desculpe eu... realmente não sei ... como fui adormecer daquela forma... sua cama...então... eu sinto muito. Cuide-se, beijos. Aly”. 

Alycia passou todo o dia a olhar o celular em busca de um “sinal” de Eliza. E aquela angustia, aquele silêncio vindo de Vancouver estava a enlouquecendo. Em que pese suas reuniões profissionais, a finalizar o agendamento das gravações de FTWD, Alycia aguardava ansiosa pelo toque do seu celular, que na verdade, até tocava, porém, não era quem ela esperara durante todo o dia, o qual deu lugar à noite, que arrastou a madrugada, fazendo Alycia adormecer a espera da quebra daquele silêncio que somente ocorreu na manhã seguinte ao acordar.

**

Eliza acordou cedo naquela manhã, talvez a ansiedade para saber que Alycia não era tão idiota assim em beijá-la e simplesmente sumir do mapa. Sem nem levantar da cama ligou o Samsung e se deparou emocionada com a notificação do áudio de Alycia, inclusive retomando seu humor, pensou “Ao menos ela está viva!”. Encostou os lábios.

O tremor ao ver a notificação do áudio era incompatível com a alternância de amor e ódio em ouvi-lo. Amor porque ouvir Alycia era o som mais harmonioso que já houvera escutado, melhor ainda, era a pronúncia de “Liz” por aqueles lábios. A primeira vez que Eliza ouviu o áudio em nada prestou atenção quanto ao conteúdo propriamente dito, mas apenas no timbre de voz, o respirar de Alycia, no gaguejar entre uma frase e outra, a imaginar seus lábios fechando delicadamente ao final de cada dicção; a língua úmida que contorna os lábios sempre que o nó na garganta resiste em fazê-la pausar o que estava dizendo. Ela só conseguia lembrar o quanto Alycia era charmosa quando se sentia desconfortável...

Na segunda vez que ouviu o áudio, Eliza quase não entendeu uma só palavra (ou não queria entender) diante da formalidade na escolha dos vocábulos, em demonstrar certa indiferença ao beijo que elas haviam trocado naquele quarto de Hotel, para não dizer pleno esquecimento. 

Alycia simplesmente estava se desculpando por ter a beijado ou por ter “apagado” depois disso, se perguntava. Enfim, Eliza resolveu ouvir o áudio mais uma vez e continuava com a mesma dúvida. Lá pela quinta vez que ouvira, resolveu enxergar o que estava muito claro: Alycia estava bêbada; chateada com boy; despedindo-se da série; e queria algo esporádico com a trouxa (no caso ela própria); mas se perdeu na quantidade de destilados; É isso ai, Eliza Taylor, aceita que dói menos, esquece ADC.

“Hi, Alycia! Desculpe não responder antes, você sabe..... as gravações seguiram na madrugada.... e como deixei meu celular no hotel...ficou inviável respondê-la em um momento mais apropriado do que este agora... Desculpe! Ahmmm.... não há o que se desculpar, estávamos as duas embriagadas... nos divertimos como sempre, foi sua despedida, estávamos cansadas demais... enfim, não houve qualquer incidente e... o que aconteceu aqui, morreu aqui. Cuide-se, igualmente, beijos”

Alycia recebeu a direta com sucesso. Esse áudio revelava alguma mágoa, mas ela não sabia se era por ter saído clandestinamente, pelo beijo ou pelo apagão. A única certeza era de que aquela noite em Vancouver deveria ser esquecida, ao menos era isso que Eliza sugeriu no áudio.

**

Chegavam ao fim às gravações da segunda temporada de THE 100. Como habitual, o cast realizou uma leve confraternização antes de todos seguirem outros planos profissionais.

\- Você parece estranha, Liza. Está mais... Como posso dizer.... recatada nos últimos dias.... (Questionou Lindsey a mesa do bar).

\- Apenas cansaço... Só isso... (Respondeu Eliza antes de virar mais um copo).

Lindsey continuou a observá-la, seriamente. “OMG! Você está apaixonada! Eliza Taylor finalmente fisgada! É isso?!”. Eliza permaneceu em silêncio apenas movimentando os lábios em sinal de “Foda-se!”. Lindsey insistiu, porém, sem o tom sarcástico “Não há problema em se apaixonar, Liza. Isso não é algo que se possa controlar...” Eliza olhou com os olhos cheios de emoção a engolir a seco as palavras a serem pronunciadas: “Não acho que seja apenas... apenas paixão...” Eliza foi questionada por Lindsey se seria amor o que ela sentia. Um novo silêncio é enfrentado pelas duas, antes de Eliza levantar-se e acompanhar Devon que acabara de convidá-la para voltar ao hotel, já que ambos regressavam para L.A. na primeira hora da manhã. 

Ao pisar em L.A, Eliza resolveu deixar para trás o que acontecera em Vancouver e a melhor maneira de fazer isso era se afastar de Alycia, ao menos, por enquanto, até se reencontrar novamente. Tornou-se menos disponível para ela, suas mensagens, seus áudios e seus vídeos; sem contato, sem emoção: Eliza poderia voltar a ser o que era antes de ADC.

Os compromissos de Alycia na divulgação de FTWD e as férias de Eliza tornaram o distanciamento das duas, ainda mais fácil. Aquele contado diário ficou menos frequente, na verdade, ao escolherem esquecer o ocorrido na última noite que passaram juntas em Vancouver, as conversas tão reservadas e cheias de afinidades foram dando espaço à falta de assunto, ao silêncio constrangedor e esvaindo o desejo mútuo construído no período de gravações de THE 100.

As conversas ao telefone foram ficando mais raras, Alycia estava em produção com FTWD e outros projetos paralelos. Eliza tirou o mês de fevereiro para comer pizza em Roma, visitar o Palácio de Versalhes, passear pelo Champ de Mars e, obviamente, tirar aquela foto obrigatória junto a Torre Eiffel. Seguiu pela Grécia e sua beleza natural (Da Grécia e de Eliza, obviamente) a experimentar não só a culinária, mas também as bebidas gregas típicas. Parecia que Eliza Taylor voltava a se reencontrar.

Alycia e Eliza, quando se falavam, restringiam-se a assuntos sobre a recepção do público pelo envolvimento de Clarke e Lexa. Eliza que era mais “conectada” às redes sociais do que Alycia, explicava à amiga o significado de shipper, fandom, Clexa, Fanfic, Fanart e outros materiais que surgiam na internet sobre Clexa, inclusive, ela mandava – via celular - algumas fotos montagens (inconscientemente alimentado algo adormecido entre elas).

Nem tudo eram flores, Eliza também mencionava sobre o sentimento furioso de alguns fãs diante da FILHADAPUTAGEM de Lexa em ter abandonado Clarke no final da temporada, mas tadinha de Alycia, só seguiu o script. Até aquele momento – para alívio ou não das duas – Lexa ainda era incerteza na terceira temporada da série.

Nessas conversas dificilmente tocavam em assuntos muito pessoais. Alycia, que já era muito discreta à época das gravações sobre seu relacionamento – agora, sem aquela afinidade inicial das duas, tornava-se ainda mais reservada. Já Eliza ao comentar sobre suas peripécias de férias, de forma quase que proposital, sempre deixava escapar um envolvimento ocasional que houvera ocorrido, informações que Alycia inconscientemente tentava ignorar. 

O fato é: as duas não se viam pessoalmente há quase dois meses e os vídeos tornaram-se esporádicos, antes de tornarem-se inexistentes. As duas não tinham mais aquele anseio do início da atração, quando cada espera para ouvir a voz e a risada da outra torna o tempo relativamente muito lento nem quando a espera inquieta é preenchida pelo encontro confortante. Agora, Eliza e Alycia eram apenas amigas de elenco.

**

A melhor amiga de Eliza, e que depois das gravações de The 100 também passou a ser amiga de Alycia, resolveu dar um empurrãozinho nestas duas. Na verdade, ela não aguentava mais ouvir Eliza resmungando sobre suas incertezas amorosas durante os mais de 20 dias que passaram viajando pela Europa, por exemplo. No final de março, ela finalmente conseguiu agendar uma noite das garotas com Eliza e Alycia. Era a primeira vez que as duas se encontrariam depois da fatídica noite em Vancouver.

Eliza acabou se atrasando para o jantar. Na verdade ela inconscientemente buscou adiar o máximo possível sua chegada, apesar de ter cogitado ir mais cedo e já iniciar os trabalhos alcoólicos, antes que Alycia estivesse lá, para quebrar um pouco a ansiedade. Contudo, fracassou, pois chegou à casa da amiga já com a presença de Alycia, que compareceu pontualmente no horário marcado. 

Quando o interfone tocou e Eliza avisou que estava subindo, Alycia engoliu o grande nó na garganta que se formou ao saber que finalmente ela havia chegado. A taça de vinho levada à boca instantaneamente para um longo gole seguido de um intenso suspirar buscava neutralizar sua aflição. Os pensamentos explodiam em sua cabeça: “Ela vai soltar aquele som que me preenche por inteiro quando gargalhar; vai colocar a língua entre os dentes de maneira absurdamente sensual; vai fazer aquelas caras e bocas que enlouquecem qualquer um e eu...eu ... eu só preciso tentar esquecer o quão macios são os lábios dela.... é só o que preciso fazer... OMG!” (Eliza já atravessava a porta). 

As duas simultaneamente soltaram um “Oi” cheio de alívio, depois deram um demorado abraço. Alycia relaxou seus ombros sobre o corpo de Eliza, que, por sua vez, enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela a recordar-se do cheiro que tantas vezes ficou grudado em sua roupa durante o período que passaram em Vancouver. “Que saudades deste cheiro”, pensou Eliza.

\- Finalmente, voltamos a nos encontrar... (Disse Alycia, ainda sem soltar os antebraços de Eliza).

\- Sim! OMG, quantas saudades de você! Desculpe o atraso... (Eliza fez aquela carinha carente a inclinar levemente a cabeça para a direita encostando os lábios em seguida).

Enquanto algo assava no formo, as três encheram as respectivas taças de vinho e se sentaram no sofá para colocar a conversa em dia. Era incrível a afinidade de Eliza e Alycia mesmo depois de tanto tempo persistindo naquele clima de indiferença entre elas. Os olhares voltaram a se completar; as risadas estavam novamente sincronizadas; os toques involuntários uma da outra e sobre a outra, nas coxas, nos braços, cabelos; as brincadeiras que levavam o segurar de cintura; os abraços instantâneos em meio a um riso frouxo: tudo estava de volta. Elas sabiam que nada disso tinha a ver com a quantidade de álcool já ingerida, mas não eram capazes de falar uma para outra e o sentimento limitava-se aos detalhes não pronunciados.

Eu estou completamente fodida. É impossível não encarar estes lábios carnudos... Ouvir esta risada suave que a faz jogar o tronco para traz de forma tão delicada..... eu estou prestes a fracassar lindamente em fugir do que estou sentindo por Alycia, na verdade: já fracassei. Eliza se perdia em seus pensamentos quando começaram as selfies que a fez pensar na “pasta” Elycia do seu celular sendo finalmente atualizada.

As primeiras fotos que tiramos, Eliza estava sempre do lado oposto ao meu, nossa amiga em comum, entre nós. Foram muitas até que ela se posicionasse ao meu lado e eu pude finalmente sentir seu rosto colado ao meu. Eu só queria que ela mencionasse qualquer coisa daquela noite em Vancouver para eu poder insinuar o beijo que demos e saber o que se passava naquela cabeça. Ela não podia estar considerando aquele beijo como algo eventual igual faz com suas outras amigas, havia desejo sexual naquele encontro de lábios, havia paixão no respirar ofegante e havia a bela adormecida, no caso, “euzinha”. Eliza não pode ser tão ingênua assim em não enxergar o que está nos envolvendo. Pensava Alycia.

\- Você está tão séria nestas fotos, Eliza Taylor! Nem parece a rainha sexys dos vines! (Disse-lhe provocando um sorriso tímido, enquanto nossa amiga tentava salvar o jantar que havia passado do ponto).

\- Humm! Acho que deixei meu melhor sorriso em casa hoje. (Disse-me Eliza com tom de voz abatido).

\- Para! Você tem os melhores sorrisos, até mesmo este minguado ai... Seus fãs devem enlouquecer... (Fixei meus olhos no dela a levantar uma das extremidades dos meus lábios). Pior sou eu, que não consigo deixar esta minha testona em casa, nem por um dia... (Eliza gargalhou).

\- Sua testa nem é tão grande assim, Aly.... não seja exagerada....

\- Nem é tão grande? Oook. Eu que sou exagerada, Eliza? Retruquei e em seguida puxei a mão dela pelo pulso levando-a até minha testa.... “Olha só.... é maior que sua mão! Venha... vamos fazer uma selfie só nossa: eu escondo a minha testa.... e você esconde o seu ‘melhor’ sorriso”. Puxei Eliza pela cintura a posicionar o seu quadril junto ao meu corpo, quando ela relaxadamente apoiou seu tronco no meu ombro a jogar a cabeça levemente para trás a arrumar o celular a nossa frente para a foto. Eu poderia jurar, neste instante, que naquela noite eu terminaria nos braços dela e teríamos a continuação daquela noite em Vancouver.

Eu passaria o jantar inteiro naquele espaço... Nas mãos de Alycia a segurar minha cintura pressionando meu corpo para junto do dela. Mais que isso, eu passaria a noite inteira envolvida em seu corpo.

\- Ok, meninas! Jantar finalmente pronto... Com alguns improvisos, mas, enfim, estamos embriagadas e com fome.... Então qualquer coisa nos alimenta.... Para garantir... Vou abrir outra garrafa de vinho... e não se preocupem em ir embora, há lugar para as duas aqui no apto.... Então... Nem pensem em parar de beber.... (Disse a amiga em comum).

As duas, que ainda mantinham seus corpos colados, se entreolharam e lançaram sorrisos sagazes a imaginar que esta noite, finalmente, as pendências seriam resolvidas. Se não fosse um telefonema recebido por Alycia logo que elas jantaram.

“Hei, Querido! Tudo bem?” Foi o que Eliza e a amiga ouviram antes de Alycia ir para a varanda atender a chamada.

\- O que eu tenho na cabeça? Alycia ainda está com o namorado.... eu perdi completamente o juízo... ela nunca vai ser minha... eu nunca vou poder ultrapassar esta barreira da amizade... eu ...eu ... (minhas lágrimas começavam a inundar a esclera dos meus olhos) eu... preciso ir embora... (sussurrei para a minha amiga).

\- Não, você não vai embora sozinha neste estado.... se acomode na minha cama... eu dou uma desculpa qualquer para Alycia... (Dizia a amiga de Eliza quando Alycia retornou a sala).

\- Tudo bem, por aqui? (Alycia olhou para Eliza a perceber seus olhos úmidos). “Eliza, aconteceu alguma coisa, você está chorando?”

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... Ahmmm é só uma dor de cabeça terrível... eu ... eu ..vou me recolher... (Eliza se levantou do sofá em seguida deu um leve beijo na testa da amiga e abraçou Alycia beijando sua bochecha).. Eu sinto muito... Boa noite!

Alycia ficou sem entender aquela dor de cabeça repentina de Eliza. Depois disso, tentou ir embora justificando que deveria levantar cedo, pois seu irmão, que acabara de ligar, teve o voo remarcado e estaria nas primeiras horas em L.A. e ela iria buscá-lo. Contudo, ela foi impedida pela amiga, primeiro porque não tinha condições de dirigir, segundo, já estava muito tarde e, por fim, fazia tempo que as três não dividiam a mesma cama, como tantas vezes já fizeram em finais de festas. Assim, Alycia praticamente foi obrigada a ficar, ademais, não seria nada mal ver Eliza dormir encolhidinha, novamente. 

As duas ainda conversavam até esvaziar a última garrafa aberta. A amiga de Eliza bem que tentou tirar alguma informação sobre o relacionamento de Alycia, que continuava a usar com as expressões do tipo “é complicado” e “bastante confuso”. Depois do último gole as duas decidiram seguir Eliza e ir dormir. Boa amiga que era das duas trouxas deixou que Alycia fosse ao quarto primeiro para que ela deitasse ao lado de Eliza, ou não. 

Menina Alycia não era boba e se acomodou na cama ao lado de Eliza, já em sono profundo. Ela só conseguia admirar o jeito encolhido e sereno daquela loirinha dormir. Não era essa a sua expectativa de ir para cama com Eliza naquela noite, mas depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, aquilo já era a melhor sensação, por ora, pensou antes de adormecer. 

Com o som do celular de Alycia as três despertaram na primeira luz do dia. Eliza não entendia o que raios Alycia fazia na cama do seu lado, na verdade, pensou que fosse mais um de seus sonhos. A amiga resmungou reclamando do toque de celular: “Qual é Alycia! Toque terrível para se acordar”. Perturbada Alycia pulou da cama para atender ao telefone e logo em seguida calçou os sapatos apressadamente, pedindo desculpas a dizer que já estava a caminho para a pessoa na linha. Ao desligar a chamada apoiou os joelhos na cama a dar um longo beijo no rosto de Eliza, que finalmente, percebeu que não estava sonhando: “Aonde você vai tão cedo?” Perguntou-me Eliza com a voz absurdamente rouca e sexy, que até esqueci por um instante de respondê-la: “Preciso buscar alguém no aeroporto.” Eliza interpretou o “alguém” como sendo “o complicado” a dar ombros e soltar um “ok” bastante desinteressado para Alycia, que partiu.

Ao acordarem Eliza já foi logo exigindo da amiga que não tocasse no assunto Alycia Debnam-Carey porque ela, novamente, se esforçaria para acabar com qualquer esperança amorosa, definitivamente.

Eliza manteve sua rotina festeira: foi à entrega do Oscar, passou um tempo relaxando na Austrália, inclusive compareceu a inauguração de um bar de amigos em Melbourne. Continuou com as divulgações de The 100 juntamente com Bob na Foxtel. As coisas finalmente haviam voltado aos seus devidos lugares, mas não por muito tempo.

**

No final de junho, Eliza já começava a se preparar para mais uma temporada de gravações em Vancouver. Precisava estar de corpo e alma para, enfim, descobrir o que aconteceria com Clarke. Resolveu, portanto, diminuir as festividades pessoais pela madrugada a fora e reprogramar seu corpo para maratonas de Eventos The 100, inclusive as Convenções e, por certo, as filmagens final de julho. Mas antes disso: uma despedida da vida noturna com uma amiga australiana que acabara de visitá-la. Sim, foi aquela despedida: bebidas, cigarros, música, danças.... muitas danças.... e uma amiga incrivelmente linda e disposta alguns flashbacks. Eliza acordou seminua na manhã seguinte na companhia de sua amiga, totalmente nua.

\- Qual é? Isso são horas de tocar, Samsung? (Disse Eliza ainda entressonho). Ao atender resolveu zombar, como fazia com seus amigos, ou de qualquer pessoa que estivesse a ligar naquela hora “Oi, você Ligou para Eliza Taylor, entendo a importância, mas estou indisponível, deixe seu recado... X.o.X.o”.

\- Hei, Liz... eu conheço esta brincadeira...então...ligo para você mais tarde (Disse Alycia ao concluir que o ato de Eliza mostrava indiscutivelmente que elas eram apenas amigas)

\- OMG! Alycia, não....ah... eu sinto muito... não reconheci o seu número no celular.... (na verdade ela nem olhou)... eu ...é claro...que eu posso falar....Tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim! Ah.... se você tiver ocupada eu ligo mais tarde... É que eu gostaria de contar-lhe uma novidade... Queria que você soubesse por mim... Primeiro...

\- Não, eu apenas acabei de acordar ... então... só estou um pouco sonolenta.... ah... mas me conte, quais as novidades?

Alycia foi delicada no tom de voz, mas muito mais no suspirar depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca: “Eu estou de volta, Liz! Lexa está de volta!”.

Eliza havia acordado definitivamente com aquela notícia. A primeira coisa que pensou foi: “Ok. Legal! Mentira! Estou fodida!” para então parabenizar Alycia “OMG! Excelente, Aly! Parabéns! Realmente o seu trabalho como Lexa merecia novos capítulos... ahmm... o cast vai adorar saber que você retorna ao elenco.” Eliza resolveu continuar a conversa ao telefone longe da cama. Então puxou um dos lençóis a se enrolar e seguiu para a poltrona próxima a porta do quarto e de costas para a cama. - E você já sabe quando começa a gravar? (Perguntou Eliza a mostrar interesse na notícia).

\- Sim! ahmm... Bem, eu teria que me apresentar já para as primeiras filmagens em julho, mas como estou gravando para FTWD ..eu... eu ..eu só vou consegui em agosto... (Disse Alycia empolgada)

-OMG! O importante é que Lexa está de volta... Bem, se você já confirmou... Então acredito que deverá ser anunciado na COMIC CON em SAN DIEGO, da semana que vem, certo?

\- Sim ... sim ... ah... eu estarei lá também, mas com o elenco de FTWD .... Então.... humm... eu ... Eu gostaria de reencontrá-la.... Desde março não nos encontramos... (Alycia arrastou o tom de voz a esperar uma resposta acalorada de Eliza).

Eliza deixou explícita a vontade de rever Alycia quando a respondeu com o tom de voz empolgado “Claro! Com certeza nos veremos!”, o qual foi interrompido com estralo de beijo seguido de uma voz feminina, bastante rouca como de alguém que acabou de acordar a dizer “bom dia, Liza-Loo!”. A amiga australiana enroscou os braços por cima de Eliza na poltrona “Ops, não a vi ao telefone, desculpe, Liza”.

Alycia ficou em silêncio antes de se despedir apressadamente com um tom de voz tão suave que era quase inaudível: “Era apenas isso... combinamos sobre a Comic-Con em outro momento mais apropriado para você. Cuide-se, Liz. Beijo”. A ligação foi interrompida.

**

É chegado o dia da COMIC-CON SAN DIEGO 2015. Pelo terceiro ano seguido THE 100 marca presença. Já Fear The Walking Dead, cuja estreia é posterior ao evento, participa pela primeira vez.

Eliza e Alycia combinaram de se encontrarem antes do evento, na verdade, no dia anterior para que pudessem conversar com calma, afinal, há mais de quatro meses não se viam pessoalmente. Contudo, o voo de Eliza primeiramente atrasou, para no fim do dia ser cancelado, fazendo-a chegar à cidade californiana apenas no dia seguinte, na data do evento.

Em uma das salas de conferências, reservada ao público profissional – inclusive aqueles indicados pelos patrocinadores – o elenco de FTWD, incluído Alycia, já prestava as primeiras declarações sobre a estreia da série. No momento que o cast se posicionou para uma das fotos oficiais Alycia lançou seu melhor sorriso, com os dentinhos de fora, não porque a foto merecesse, mas porque ouviu, naquele momento, seu som favorito: a gargalhada de Eliza, que estava a cinco passos atrás dela. Segundos depois Alycia se virou para o primeiro encontro de olhares entre elas, depois de tanto tempo.

Com o alvoroço e correria do momento, as duas apenas puderam acenar uma para outra, como quem sinalizava, até daqui a pouco. Eliza até tentou se aproximar ainda mais, porém, foi impedida por um dos produtores do evento que a direcionou para junto do elenco de The 100. 

Alycia aproveitou um dos intervalos entre as entrevistas para ir cumprimentar o cast de The 100, Eliza estava sendo entrevistada, mas pediu licença aos entrevistadores e foi em direção a Alycia, assim que ouviu sua voz tão perto. Elas se abraçaram.

\- OMG! Eu senti tanta saudade de você, Aly (Disse Eliza emocionada dando um longo suspiro assim que enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Alycia).

\- Sim, eu também, Liz. Você está bem? (Disse suavemente Alycia ao terem seus olhares fixados um no outro novamente a segurarem os antebraços, uma da outra).

\- Sim, bem! E Você? Eu sinto muito não ter conseguido chegar ontem... Há tantas coisas para conversarmos.... Ah... mas nosso café após o evento está confirmado, certo? (Perguntou Eliza que ouvi um empolgado “Sim , sim...” de Alycia mantendo ainda os braços entrelaçados). “Está tudo uma correria.... mas nos vemos sim ao final do dia.... (Disse Alycia antes de Ricky chegar para cumprimentá-la).

Eliza voltou à mesa de entrevistas.

Durante todo o dia, as duas se esbarravam rapidamente pelos corredores do evento, porém, com o tumulto, as únicas palavras possíveis de serem pronunciadas eram coisas do tipo “Hei, você de novo”. “Hello, você por aqui!?” “Clórke!”... “Heda”. “Hei, babe!”. Quando Eliza pronunciou esta última frase, Alycia que ainda não havia se desvinculado (mentalmente) daquele abraço cheio de saudades pela manhã, sentiu em sua memória o gosto quente dos lábios de Eliza da última noite que passaram em Vancouver. Naquele momento ela teve certeza de que fracassaria, mais uma vez, em tentar esquecer aquela relação pendente. Não demorou muito para que Alycia tivesse confirmada essa sua teoria.

No painel de THE 100, Jason anunciava o retorno de Lexa (Alycia) a causar alvoroço na plateia. Eliza não conseguia esconder a alegria em ter a amiga novamente no elenco. Ela repetiu isso diversas vezes durante todo o dia, cada vez que era questionada sobre a relação de Clarke e Lexa na última temporada, aumentando o suspense sobre um possível romance entre elas, depois, é claro, que a mágoa deixada no penúltimo episódio fosse superada. 

Diante do alarde ocasionado pela notícia do retorno de Alycia ao cast de THE 100, alguns jornalistas foram atrás de Eliza e Alycia para algumas fotos juntas. A aproveitar o sol naquela linda tarde californiana, as duas posaram juntas no lado externo do evento, encontrando dificuldades em manter nos lugares seus cabelos diante do forte vento que fazia. Eliza não se incomodou em segurar pela cintura e assistir – tão de perto – Alycia com os olhos fechados e cabeça levemente inclinada para a direita a “brigar” com os cabelos ao vento. Ela só conseguia fitar Alycia admiravelmente a ignorar por completo as pessoas ao redor delas. Eliza só pensava no gosto dos lábios de Alycia naquela noite em Vancouver; ao ter aquela boca tão próxima; o cheiro recente misturado com aquele que ainda estava em suas narinas desde o abraço dado no início da manhã; todos aqueles minutos só traziam à tona as memórias que ela infrutiferamente buscava esquecer-se há seis meses. Já nossa Heda, se derretia nos braços e sorrisos daquela loira australiana vestida em um lindo macacão verde.

Desempenhada a agenda do dia, Alycia e Eliza preparavam-se para deixar, juntas, o local de eventos, quando o agente de Alycia a comunicou que haveria uma confraternização reservada com os patrocinadores do show de FTWD e, evidentemente, ela não poderia faltar. Alycia se desculpou e propôs a Eliza que se encontrassem no final do evento a presumir que não demoraria. Eliza acenou compreensiva e completou dizendo que ficaria com o cast de The 100 em um barzinho, aguardando Alycia. Despediram-se.

Passadas quase três horas sem respostas de Alycia, Eliza decidiu ir para o hotel, já que o voo para San Diego não foi assim tão tranquilo, depois de atrasos e cancelamentos, da obrigação de ter que acorda praticamente de madrugada para embarcar pela manhã, além, é claro, do dia exaustivo de entrevistas, fotos e, outras cargas emocionais de codinome Leashy-loo.

Após o banho, Eliza recebeu uma notificação de Alycia no celular, acreditando que fosse apenas um pedido de desculpas e um desejo de boa noite, não viu problemas em visualizá-la. Contudo, a mensagem apenas perguntava se ela ainda estava acordada. Mal deu tempo de Eliza responder e Alycia ligou a perguntar se poderia passar no Hotel, apesar do tardar da hora. Enquanto gaguejava coisas dizendo que estava muito cansada e com sono, Eliza ficou pensando na última vez que Alycia visitou seu quarto tão tarde e que realmente não seria uma boa ideia.

Contudo, razão não manda em nada e, o jeito doce de Alycia persuadir era praticamente inegável. Ademais, elas não teriam outra oportunidade, pois Eliza voltava a L.A ao final do segundo dia de evento. Ao passar os dados do hotel e informar que deixaria autorizada sua entrada na recepção, Alycia disse que não precisaria, pois também estava hospedada no mesmo hotel e no mesmo andar que Eliza, bastava, portanto, ela abrir a porta em alguns minutos.

Quando Eliza abriu a porta, Alycia já foi logo pedindo desculpas pelo extrapolar da hora, mas que realmente sentia saudades das conversas frente a frente que as duas tinham. E os desencontros delas em conseguir sentar e conversar apenas aumentava esse sentimento.

\- OK, Aly, eu entendo.... vamos, vamos... me dê um abraço....(Disse Eliza ao puxar a amiga para dentro do quarto). – OMG! Você não trouxe nenhuma garrafa desta vez? (Brincou Eliza ao se encaminhar para cama e deixar seu corpo cair sobre ela).

\- OPS! Desculpe minha gafe! (Disse Alycia sorrindo enquanto Eliza resmungava que a conversa deveria ocorrer na cama, porque ela não conseguia carregar o próprio corpo).

Alycia retrucou algo sobre não querer sujar os lençóis da cama, já que estava o dia todo com aquela roupa. Puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Eliza, que impulsivamente encontrou uma solução: - “Dorme aqui comigo, você toma um banho e conversamos na cama.... até eu apagar (Fez sinal com os dedos no ar)”. Alycia resmungou algo do tipo “não tenho roupas para dormir...” Eliza pensou algo como dorme pelada, mas disse cordialmente que emprestaria uma camisa dela a resolver qualquer questão.

Alycia concordou. Tomou um rápido banho e, ao retornar, puxou os lençóis a se deitar ao lado de Eliza, que de bruços agarrava um dos travesseiros parecendo bastante cansada, porém, a encarar Alycia e atenta a tudo que ela começava a dizer:

\- Eu sinto saudades de você... Dos vídeos e áudios insanos que me mandava... (Risos)... Eu estou feliz em voltar a filmar com você ....em alterarmos o script, o que certamente acontecerá....

Eliza resmungava vários “uhum” entre uma frase e outra antes de notar que os pés de Alycia estavam gelados a questioná-la as razões. Alycia justificou que eram sempre assim. Eliza disse algo do tipo “humm, deixe-me esquentá-los” e deixou seus pés apoiados nos dela a acariciá-los. “Eu também senti saudades de você, Aly. Estivemos realmente ocupadas nestes últimos meses... talvez... eu não sei... ficamos próximas... tão rápido... mas mesmo assim os compromissos nos afastaram....” completou Eliza, com um timbre de voz sussurrado a olhar Alycia afirmar com um breve movimento de cabeça...

\- Acho que você fez uma péssima troca esta noite, hein? (Questionou Alycia a respeito de Eliza estar dormindo com ela, mas não com Lindsey).

\- OMG! A maneira como estou cansada, Lindsey quem estaria decepcionada em dormir comigo.... Ademais, ela está saindo com o Ricky, então, acho que eu fui descartada (Eliza fez um biquinho com os lábios)... “ninguém do cast quer a Wanheda (comandante da morte)” (Risos)

\- Oh, tadinha de Eliza Taylor (enfatizou o nome)! . Alycia Ironizou a queixa de Eliza a continuar: “Talvez ... talvez... você precisasse ... (parecia que o coração de Alycia saltaria pela boca)... de ... de uma Heda... um comandante que não tivesse medo da morte....

Eliza definitivamente não queria estar tão cansada para poder ter certeza que seu discernimento não estava afetando a sua interpretação de que aquilo era uma indireta: talvez uma direta. Eliza continuou pensando e, para não cometer nenhum fiasco, resolveu estender a conversa. Fitou Alycia nos olhos a levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas e arrumou o corpo a ficar paralelo com o de Alycia: “Eu só conheço uma Heda”. Alycia jogou os ombros e disse que também só conhecia uma...

Eliza por impulso passou a mão na nuca de Alycia a puxá-la para um ardente beijo. 

\- OMG! Alycia eu.... eu ... sua boca... eu ... eu desejei tanto... (Dizia Eliza nos segundos que desgrudava seus lábios dos de Alycia a trazer o corpo dela mais junto ao seu).... o beijo.... o beijo Aly.... (Eliza falava imperiosa)... você ... você” quando Alycia a interrompeu: “Em Vancouver? Naquele quarto de hotel?!”

Eliza com urgência em sua voz e respiração repetia: “Sim, sim, você se lembra? Você se lembra?”... Alycia parou o encontro de lábios úmidos e cheios de desejo que estavam e olhou nos olhos de Eliza: “todos os dias, Liz. Todos os dias”.

\- OMG! Eu estou tão cansada, mas.... mas .. eu esperei tanto por isso.... tanto por você, Aly” Eliza dizia desesperadamente enquanto colocava a própria coxa entre as pernas de Alycia a trazer o seu corpo mais próximo ao seu. Sentia os lábios suaves de Alycia em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a sua mão esquerda pelo pescoço, seios, diafragma, cintura, ventre de Alycia, parando na bainha da camiseta prestes a levantá-la...

\- Eu sei... Liz... eu ..eu sei...(Alycia segurava firme com as duas mãos o rosto de Eliza a não desgrudar por muito tempo os lábios uma da outra) eu sei.... eu a quero tanto...tanto... mas.... mas há certas coisas que eu preciso..... que eu preciso resolver... antes de .... Antes.... Disso.... Antes de nós... se você pudesse parar de deslizar suas mãos... pelo meu corpo.... de me beijar assim.... porque....porque eu não sei onde encontrar forças para pedir de novo.... e não sei se consigo... não me entregar para você esta noite.....mas eu quero...eu quero que seja.... que seja... puro... que seja livre...

-Ohhh! Você não está fazendo isso comigo de novo, Aly..... eu estou... eu estou estourando de desejo por você... (Ansiaram as duas com as bocas próximas sem desgrudar um nariz do outro). “Liz, em Vancouver eu estava bêbada.... diferente de hoje... que sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.... nem trouxe garrafa alguma hoje para não cometer o mesmo erro..., mas eu preciso encerrar uma história.... eu quero estar livre para você.... já esperamos tanto...eu só preciso de alguns dias... eu preciso ser apenas sua... você sabe...” Eliza consentiu dando mais um beijo em Alycia a deixar sua mão repousar sobre a cintura dela (por cima da camiseta) soltando um longo suspirar a fechar firme os olhos...

\- Então.... você se lembra do beijo no quarto em Vancouver... (Disse Eliza ironizando)

\- Claro que sim! Eu estava um tanto bêbada, mas sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e por querer fazer aquilo talvez eu estivesse bêbada, entendeu?! (Eliza parecia um pouco confusa, mas pegou a ideia geral: Alycia não foi naquele quarto em Vancouver para beber, embora só tivesse feito isso). Continuou Alycia: “Pena que meu plano falhou.... eu me embriaguei.... e (Alycia escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Eliza).... e, enfim, apaguei...e eu realmente não acredito que estava com Eliza Taylor e apaguei! (Riu de si mesma envergonhada).

Eliza gargalhou e disse em tom de brincadeira: “Você está acabando com minha reputação, Aly”. Alycia sorriu e continuou com um tom de voz menos confiante: “Eu não sabia como falar no assunto, você parecia querer esquecer tudo em Vancouver... não mencionou o beijo, e, por fim, deixou claro que o que aconteceu lá, morreria lá, não é?” (Eliza nem lembrava mais quais termos tinha usado na primeira mensagem, mas agora ouvindo Alycia dolorosamente pronunciá-los, sentiu que jamais deveria tê-los enviado). “As outras mensagens que trocamos você pareceu bem distante... então, decidi fingir que nunca acontecera e só lembrar algumas (várias) vezes, mas nem acreditava tanto... só parecia mais um sonho, de tantos que tive com você”.

Eliza tentou justificar o mal entendido: “Babe, você simplesmente desapareceu, eu não sabia o que pensar... eu estava confusa... você havia bebido e tinha (tem) um namorado... e depois o seu áudio não me deu margem para pensar que você se lembrava do beijo... Eu sinto muito..”

Alycia ainda esclareceu que naquela semana em Vancouver havia terminado o namoro para em seguida beijar suavemente os lábios de Eliza, que soltou uma gargalhada alta a dizer: “Ai, Aly! Duas idiotas! Eu esperando que você lembrasse e você esperando que eu mencionasse! Merecemos o prêmio de trouxas do ano!”. Mais uma vez houve o encontro de lábios e Eliza não se conteve em manter suas mãos inertes no corpo de Alycia... Começou a deslizar pelo quadril, suavemente contornar o bumbum e descer até a coxa. Levantou a camiseta e, num dado momento sentiu entre seus dedos a peça íntima que Alycia vestia....

A respiração das duas já era ofegante novamente, Alycia soltava leves gemidos entre as palavras... “Liz....Liz...assim....assim fica difícil ... Liz.... eu não ....” Eliza suspirou.... “eu a quero tanto... tanto... babe... e.... e há tanto tempo”. Alycia parou a mão de Eliza que já estava prestes a atravessar a calcinha: “Eu não quero ser algo eventual na sua vida.... eu não sei.... não consigo... ser assim... na vida de alguém... não podemos começar no erro... ” Eliza deu um longo suspiro antes de dizer que Alycia jamais seria algo esporádico e como prova disso consentiu em aguardar que ela resolvesse o passado.... Tentou manter as mãos inertes.

As duas continuavam a conversa com vozes sussurradas, risadas afetuosas, beijos leves para não atiçar o desejo guardado há tempo, Eliza já estava com as pálpebras pesadas, mas relutando para não cair no sono, quando ela percebeu que Alycia fixava seus olhos para uma parte específica do seu corpo:

\- Seria muito romântico de sua parte olhar nos meus olhos e não para os meus peitos.... (Disse Eliza risonha e com os olhos quase fechados....)

\- E se eu estivesse babando por eles, seria romântico?

\- Ah sim, sendo desse jeito.... Está perdoada! (Riram as duas quando Eliza a respondeu).

\- Oh Deus! Como é difícil fazer o certo....”. Alycia resmungou ainda fitando os seios de Eliza, que mesmo sonolenta ainda provocou o desejo de Alycia: “ Você pode pegar (nos seios)...” “Se eu fizer isso não vou conseguir parar....” Respondeu Alycia fazendo Eliza forçar a abertura dos olhos a retrucar: “Eu detenho você!”. Então Alycia deu um beijo entre os seios de Eliza, que depois de um leve gemido disse “Eu sou uma mentirosa! Eu não consigo parar você... ”. Alycia deu um segundo beijo entre os seios de Eliza “Você já está entorpecida de sono... não terá forças para continuar.... nada do que eu comece agora” (Outro beijo). Eliza entre um gemido e outro sussurrou: “Há uma parte aqui embaixo bem acordada.... e úmida...” Alycia riu antes de dizer que Eliza não estava mais conseguindo manter os olhos abertos a dizer-lhe: “Você pode dormir, assim também direi que “apagou” quando estava na cama com ADC”. (Gargalhou ao final).

\- Você vai estar aqui pela manhã? Não vou acordar sozinha neste quarto? (Sussurrou tão baixo que Alycia quase não ouviu a pergunta de Eliza)

\- É disso que tem medo? Por isso está brigando com sono? Você pode dormir, eu estarei aqui quando acordar... Ainda babando por você....

Eliza foi vencida finalmente pelo cansaço a abandonar a troca de olhares por um sono tranquilo. Alycia assistiu-lhe dormir encolhidinha... feito um anjo, até finalmente adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte, Alycia nem havia aberto os olhos, mas já escutava uma voz doce e rouca a pronunciar “baaaabe. Baaaabe” repetidas vezes. Nas primeiras vezes que ouviu, ainda sonolenta, teve a sensação de que fosse um sonho, mas com o despertar graduado, sentiu o cheiro e o respirar tranquilo de Eliza a confirmar a realidade daquele timbre de voz tão sensual nas primeiras palavras do dia. Ao abrir os olhos lentamente respondeu: “Oi. Bom dia, Liz! Posso saber a quanto tempo me admira?” (Risos). Eliza fez um movimento facial de quem estivesse calculando há quanto tempo estava ali a admirar Alycia, em seguida respondeu: “hum... vejamos... acho que... que desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez”. Eliza levou os lábios até os de Alycia a dar-lhe um leve selinho e justificar que não gostaria de acordá-la, mas elas tinham uma COMIC-CON para encerrar e finalizou com um “Obrigada”.

\- Obrigada? Pelo quê? (questionou Alycia)

\- Por não ter fugido desta vez.... por me deixar acordá-la.... por ser maravilhosamente linda ao amanhecer.... (Alycia deslizou sua mão sobre a cintura de Eliza a puxá-la mais próximo de seu corpo.... encostou seu nariz no dela e com leves beijinhos no queixo sussurrou algo do tipo: “eu sinto sua falta...”. Permaneceram abraçadas até lembrarem dos compromissos do dia.

Eliza deveria cumprir uma agenda mais cedo que Alycia, por essa razão foi a primeira a ficar pronta, inclusive para não se atrasar, pediu que o café da manhã fosse servido no quarto (para duas PESSOAS).

Ao finalizar o look decidiu presentear seus fãs com uma selfie, publicando no twitter. No momento das selfies (sim, Eliza é gente como a gente e bate várias fotos para escolher uma – talvez “as várias” dela fosse 1/10 do nosso, mas, enfim...) ela percebeu um rostinho a mais nas fotos, sim....sim.... mais selfies Elycia, já que Alycia não resistiu e puxou Eliza com aquele mini shortinho estampado para perto do corpo a colar os rostinhos para aparecer naquele Samsung dela. Evidentemente, que Alycia pediu que não publicasse as fotos das duas juntas. (Nem precisava pedir, menina Eliza é ajuizada).

Depois de passar a noite e início da manhã com a amiguinha Liz, Alycia seguiu finalmente para o seu quarto, já que precisava trocar de roupa, seria estranho aparecer ao evento com a roupa do dia anterior. Antes de sair, viu em cima da mesa um controle remoto dourado em forma de troféu e questionou Eliza do que se tratava. Eliza pegou rapidamente o troféu a escondê-lo e disse que era melhor que ela não soubesse, porque certamente receberia um e Eliza não gostaria de estragar a surpresa. Alycia apenas consentiu com um longo selinho nos lábios de Eliza antes de dizer que confiaria nela. As duas se separaram. Eliza foi ao evento; Alycia, ao quarto.

Eliza cumpriu sua agenda ao comparecer no painel especial da TV Guide Magazine ao lado de outros autores, inclusive do seu amigo David Anders, integrante de iZombie. Já Alycia participou de uma entrevista com mais três integrantes de Elenco de FTWD e, conforme havia antecipado Eliza, ela recebeu troféu dourado referente à premiação do E!Online de melhor beijo no papel de Lexa (Clexa). 

Em que pese à agenda apertada das duas, sempre que esbarravam pelos corredores se cumprimentavam cordialmente com expressões tradicionais do tipo “olá... Hei.. oi.. Aly, Liz..”, enfim, bem diferente das mensagens que as duas trocavam via celular: “já estou com saudades”; “você está linda neste vestidinho azul”; “quero seu sorriso aqui comigo”; “ porque não me disse que o prêmio era beijo Clexa?” (Alycia ficou super empolgada com o troféu, tadinha... tão bolinho!).

Encerrada a agenda, Eliza partiria para L.A no final da tarde. Alycia retornaria no dia seguinte. Diante da publicidade e por elas estarem sempre rodeadas por outras pessoas a despedida se limitou a um breve, porém, afetuoso, abraço nos corredores do evento que, aliás, só foi possível porque elas combinaram, via telefone, esbarrarem “acidentalmente”.

Chegava ao fim a Comic-Com San Diego 2015. Eliza já havia embarcado para L.A e Alycia ao final do dia retornou ao quarto dela, que embora não tivesse o cheiro de Eliza da noite passada, havia um lindo buquê de lírios amarelos a sua espera com um pequeno bilhete: “os lírios amarelos não foram uma escolha aleatória. Bj. Liza-loo”. Obviamente, Alycia sabia o que significava receber lírios amarelos.

**

As duas retomavam ainda mais forte, evidentemente, aquela afinidade e intimidade do começo da amizade, cujo limite (já sabemos) estava ultrapassado. Se antes as mensagens eram diárias, agora viraram “horárias”, bem mais cheias de afetos, sensualidade e, por certo, saudades.

Eliza seguia para Vancouver na mesma semana para iniciar as gravações da 3º temporada e Alycia tinha uma agenda acirrada com divulgações de FTWD, e compromissos na Austrália, onde passou seu aniversário, inclusive a receber um lindo colar de presente de Eliza, que deu o seu jeito para fazer chegar às mãos de Alycia.

No final de julho, Eliza e Bob ainda participaram da COMIC-CON em Miami. Alycia só se reuniria ao cast de THE 100 em agosto diante da sua agenda cheia com as divulgações de FTWD, cujas gravações da 1º temporada – em Vancouver – se encerraram no início de julho. No mês de agosto, Alycia participou ainda do programa Jimmy Kimmel Live, o qual Eliza, é claro, assistiu e ligou para saber direito sobre aquela história de Alycia ter reprovado três vezes no teste de habilitação para dirigir.

“Hei! Que bom que assisti a sua entrevista antes de pegar carona com você dirigindo” (risos). Brincou Eliza ao telefone se referindo à entrevista. As duas conversam sobre o retorno de Lexa (Alycia) na próxima semana bem como sobre as gravações de THE 100, inclusive, Eliza se desculpou por não ter ligado na noite anterior, mas só naquela manhã, por causa das filmagens que seguiram o início da madrugada, como de costume.

Também perguntou se Alycia havia recebido o script dos primeiros episódios delas. Alycia consentiu e Eliza aproveitou a oportunidade para pedir antecipadamente desculpas pela “cuspida” que Clarke dará em Lexa. Reforçou que tal medida era injustificável e que elas poderiam tentar fazer Jason mudar de ideia em mantê-la.

\- Babe, eu realmente não quero fazer isso.... eu sinto muito.

\- Liz, eu sei.... Estou pressentindo que Jason vai fazer merda... (Disse Alycia desapontada).

\- Não acredito que faça.... você leu a cena que Lexa promete fidelidade a Clarke? Ela é tão linda... nós temos obrigação de torná-la épica, ouviu? (Risos).

\- Ah, sim, grandiosa mesmo, parece até um pedido de casamento... (Risos)

Quando Alycia perguntou sobre as tomadas do dia, Eliza falou empolgada que gravaria com uma onça, de verdade, nos próximos dias e que estava bastante empolgada para saber como sairia, tendo que ser tão ágil.

\- “Estou com tantas saudades de você....” (Eliza abaixou o tom empolgado em falar na cena para deixar o timbre de voz se misturar com batimentos do seu coração). Alycia ficou em silêncio para ouvir a respiração de Eliza cheia de saudades antes de dizer que a recíproca era verdadeira, principalmente, depois do vídeo que ela havia lhe enviado na manhã anterior com a voz rouca e sensual dizendo “baaaabe”, dando-lhe “Bom dia”. Ela só pensava em ter aquilo tudo, pessoalmente.

As duas continuavam trocando confidencias, quando em um dado momento da conversa Eliza ouviu uma voz masculina a chamar por Alycia, de forma bastante íntima. Alycia silenciou. Foi então que Eliza teve medo da resposta do que iria perguntar: “É ele?” Antes de confirmar, Alycia gaguejou; prendeu a respiração a dizer que explicava tudo pessoalmente. Eliza apenas a bombardeou com algumas perguntas, as quais Alycia não conseguia negar nenhuma delas: “Ele veio da Austrália com você?”; “E está hospedado no mesmo quarto que você?”; “Suponho que vocês não conversaram ainda e ... (a mais dolorida das conclusões) que você passou a noite com ele...”. O silêncio por parte de Alycia foi quebrado por uma respiração ansiosa e um início de “Liz, eu ...eu sinto....” quando Eliza interrompeu a ligação.

**

Eliza definitivamente não estava atendendo as mensagens e as ligações de Alycia. Nos últimos cinco dias Eliza havia praticamente sumido do mapa Se não fossem as gravações em Vancouver, Alycia sequer saberia onde ela estaria. As ligações sempre caiam na caixa postal quando não eram recusadas rapidamente. As mensagens de Alycia eram visualizadas e ignoradas com sucesso e resumiam-se, praticamente, em pedidos de desculpas; palavras de saudades; coisa do tipo: “explico-lhe pessoalmente”; súplicas por respostas e, por fim, uma intimidação: “como seremos Clarke e Lexa se você sequer fala comigo, Liz?”.

**

\- Hello, mom! 

\- Hei, minha pequena Liza-Loo! Como foram as gravações hoje? Mais alguma peruca queimada.... onça para matar ou minha pequena matando pessoas? (Risos)

\- Não... apenas mordaças.... e uma tentativa de fuga.... (Disse Eliza com a voz perdida e pausada)

\- Está tudo bem com você, meu bem? (Disse a mãe de Eliza carinhosamente ao telefone).

\- Tudo, mom... eu só tenho sentido saudades... (Disse Eliza com a voz suave... )

\- Sim, eu estou notando... é a terceira vez que me liga nas últimas 48h. Por que você não me conta o que a tem atormentado nos últimos dias? Ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

“Hum... você vai acabar adivinhando”, resmungou Eliza antes de dizer: “Eu quebrei... eu estou quebrada... e foi tão rápido o caminho entre o céu e o inferno que eu ainda pareço estar em choque. Eu quebrei, mom.... eu estou em pedaços.... e... e.. você sabe.... vou fazendo um monte de besteiras.... (A voz de Eliza começa a se confundir com o nó em sua garganta).

\- Oh ..meu bem... logo você estará inteira novamente... sobre as besteiras... se bem conheço minha filhotinha.... elas envolvem bebidas, um coração partido e um noite casual .... certo?

\- Nunca doeu tanto... mom...nunca doeu tanto... Conte-me algo bom, por favor?

\- Claro, meu amor. Há pessoas no mundo, em algum lugar e por todos os lugares, que mesmo morrendo por dentro, inspiram outras pessoas, dizendo o quanto cada um é especial, o quanto devemos ser o que somos e melhorarmos para nós mesmos. Há pessoas no mundo que mesmo quebradas estão sempre sorrindo, que mesmo com o coração partido caçam com alegria.... onça no trabalho. Eu sei por que há uma que eu chamo de pequena Liza-Loo, embora ela já seja um mulherão. Ela também tem uma legião de fãs completamente apaixonados por cada detalhe dela... Ela é algo bom neste mundo de tantos desencontros...

Eliza soltou um sorriso tímido a arrastar o modo carinhoso de chamar pela mãe. Agradeceu as palavras que a fizeram lembrar-se de todas as vezes que esteve na mesma situação e sua mãe, com afeição, sempre enalteceu suas qualidades, fazendo-a sentir melhor. Ao desligar a chamada Eliza prometeu se “comportar”, e sua mãe confirmou estar disponível a qualquer horário que ela quisesse conversar.

**

Alycia decidiu antecipar seu voo para o início da tarde, assim chegaria a Vancouver a tempo de encontrar Eliza ainda gravando, o que a impediria de fugir dela como tem feito nos últimos dias.

Ao desembarcar em Vancouver, após fazer o check-in no hotel, foi ao set de gravações e lá reencontrou Ricky, Richard, e Adina (Indra) com as tomadas já finalizadas. Eliza e Zach (Roan) ainda estavam finalizando as últimas cenas. Ela, como sempre, foi muito bem recebida e Ricky já a aguardava dizendo que o cast havia combinado de comemorar o retorno de Lexa no restaurante japonês.

Apesar de muito feliz com a receptividade e ter adorado a ideia, Alycia precisava saber quem do elenco realmente se comprometeu a ir, na verdade, havia apenas um nome que ela precisava escutar. Ricky confirmou que seria o grupo de sempre... Ele, Richard, Devon, Chris, e Eliza. Lindsey pediu desculpas, mas ela se machucou nas tomadas do dia e ficaria descansando... Alycia sorriu muito mais ao ouvir que Eliza também iria e pensou: “Ela não tem como fugir de mim. Depois do jantar finalmente vou fazê-la me ouvir”. O pessoal combinou de se encontrar no hall do hotel por voltas das 23h. Antes de deixar o set de gravações, Alycia ainda foi espionar a loirinha, que de tão concentrada nem percebeu a presença dela nos bastidores. Talvez, tenha sido melhor assim, pensou Alycia, para que Eliza não desistisse de sair logo mais.

No hall do hotel já aguardavam Richard e Ricky. Devon e Chris chegaram logo em seguida, praticamente junto com Alycia que ao notar a ausência de Eliza já ficou apreensiva. Ao conversar com Ricky sua apreensão foi substituída pela decepção, ao saber que Eliza acabara de chegar do set de gravações e estava muito cansada, além de não querer atrasar a todos que já estavam prontos. Solicitou a ele que esclarecesse a acrescentar um pedido de desculpas à Alycia, que sabia os reais motivos do cancelamento, porque em outros tempos ela comparecia mesmo vestida de Clarke. Foram todos ao “japonês”, incluindo Alycia, obviamente, pois o encontro era em comemoração ao seu retorno.

**

Após o banho Eliza ligou para Lindsey buscando saber como ela estava depois do infortúnio no set de gravações. Por sua vez, Lindsey a questionou as razões pelos quais ela não compareceu ao jantar comemorativo do retorno de Alycia e já que estavam as duas sem fazer nada no hotel, perguntou se ela não queria bater papo no quarto. Eliza aceitou a proposta se dirigindo ao quarto de Lindsey, não muito pela conversa, mas sim para facilitar a sua resistência quando Alycia fosse bater a sua porta depois do jantar japonês, o que certamente aconteceria.

\- Então.... tá fugindo do quê, Eliza? (Perguntou Lindsey objetivamente)

\- Oh! Nada! Não posso estar cansada?

\- Hum.... nunca para Alycia.... se tinha uma coisa que você nunca recusava era o convite para estar com ela.... Você sabe que ela tem um namorado de aaaaaanos.. não é?

\- Você bateu a cabeça no set de gravações hoje, Lindsey? (Eliza tentou mudar de assunto).

\- E você perdeu totalmente o juízo, Eliza? Você não pode estar falando sério! A sua paixão é a Alycia? (Lindsey gesticulou empurrando o pescoço para frente característico de quem questiona que tipo de loucura a outra pessoa esta fazendo).

Eliza, por sua vez, com um tom de voz muito arrastado lembrou a Lindsey que ela mesma disse que paixão era algo que não se controlava. Lindsey soltou um “Fodeu!”, levantou-se para servir uma dose de uísque para Eliza, mas decidiu servir-se também, em camaradagem a amiga, depois desta bomba amorosa revelada. Continuou a perguntar mais sobre o assunto: “Alycia sabe? Quero dizer... vocês....”

Diante dos fatos ocorridos na última semana, Eliza preferiu não prolongar a história, nem comprometer Alycia: “Claro que não Lindsey! Aliás, como você disse, ela tem namorado há aaaaaanos”. Lindsey pareceu menos padecida por Eliza ao compreender que ela sabia a real situação em que estava envolvida, inclusive, em tom brincalhão disse para amiga dar um longo gole do conteúdo no copo em sua mão.

\- Como vai ser gravar com ela? Você estava tensa no final da temporada passada.... Está preparada?

\- Não, acho que nunca vou estar por mais que eu pense. O que vou fazer é deixar Clarke se incorporar em ver Lexa, na Alycia.

\- Uhum... vai ser bem fácil isso para você.... Sendo que Clarke e Lexa vão se envolver romanticamente.... Boa sorte, amiga! (Ironizou Lindsey a oferecer mais uísque no copo de Eliza).

Lindsey buscou amenizar as coisas e trocar o rumo da conversa para Eliza rir um pouco mais e fazê-la se esquecer do fato de amanhã ter que voltar a contracenar com Alycia. As duas conversavam sobre suas aventuras e desastres amorosos, inclusive na adolescência, quando você quase completa uma coleção de “foras” e crush. Enfim, num dado momento, já chegando à madrugada e metade da garrafa, Eliza iniciou uma despedida, já que Ricky a qualquer momento chegaria. Lindsey disse que ela não precisaria se preocupar porque ele dormiria em outro quarto já que gravaria mais tarde e Lindsey atrapalhada e barulhenta que era o acabaria o acordando ao e levantar pela manhã. Enfim, ofereceu o tempo que precisasse para afogar um pouco mais as mágoas e sabendo que Eliza não gostava de ficar sozinha quando sentia-se muito ansiosa, ofereceu dividir a cama com ela, se quisesse. Eliza com medo da combinação Alycia na porta do quarto e bebida, aceitou aliviada o convite da amiga, que a puxou para um afetuoso abraço. Conversaram ainda por algum tempo até adormecerem.

**

“Eliza.... Liza... abre a porta, por favor. Liz....” Alycia sussurrava ao mesmo tempo que batia no quarto de Eliza de modo mais discreto possível para não incomodar os demais hospedes nem chamar a atenção. As mensagens que mandava não estavam sendo visualizadas e as ligações caiam na caixa postal. Alycia só pensava em ter que passar mais uma noite com aquela angustia.... e voltou a insistir no “toc toc” da porta. Em seguida, Richard a viu com a cabeça encostada na porta do quarto de Eliza: “Acho melhor você desistir....” Ouviu Alycia sem se importar em Richard presenciar seu desespero em falar com Eliza: “Por que eu deveria?”

\- Ela não está ai... ela está no quarto de Lindsey... e se bem conhecemos nossa loirinha... Ela só volta de manhã...

Alycia cerrou os lábios a ranger os dentes antes de agradecer Richard pela informação. Virou-se para retornar ao seu próprio quarto.

**

Quando Alycia estava deixando o quarto em direção ao hall do hotel para se juntar aos demais do cast e seguir ao set de gravações na manhã seguinte, viu um dos funcionários saindo do quarto de Eliza com a mesa do café da manhã. A porta não havia se fechado ainda, e Alycia viu ali a oportunidade de finalmente enfrentar Eliza. Pediu ao funcionário com licença, enquanto ele empurrava a mesa para a fora do quarto. Entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Eliza estava jogando as coisas que estavam em cima da cama dentro da bolsa, quando virou seus olhos para enxergar Alycia a encarando: “Hello, Eliza”.


	3. Eu nunca me curvarei perante você!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aos que não se lembram do capítulo anterior, Alycia (Lexa) voltou a Vancouver para começar as gravações da 3º temporada em um clima bastante pesado depois do mal-entendido com Eliza. Pois bem, nesta primeira parte do capítulo 3, vamos saber como as duas se comportaram nas gravações dos episódios 302 e 303 de The 100.
> 
> Preparados? Espero que gostem, porque que já o li umas 10x, gostei muito...muito de escrevê-lo, espero que gostem de lê-lo!
> 
> Bjaum. E ótima leitura!

\- “Hello, Eliza”.

\- Hi, Alycia! (Eliza se surpreendeu ao ver Alycia dentro do quarto o que a fez pronunciar o cumprimento com o coração saindo pela boca);

\- Até quando você vai continuar fugindo de mim? Eu preciso que você me ouça, Liz.

Eliza vestia o casaco enquanto dizia “Acho que agora não é o melhor momento, Aly. Estamos em cima da hora para ir ao estúdio. Conversamos no final do dia, com calma, as tomadas de hoje não devem se estender pela madrugada”.

\- Quando? Você vai dizer que está cansada... Vai continuar fugindo... Aquele dia ao telefone... Você... (Alycia foi interrompida com uma pergunta que a fez silenciar):

\- Você terminou com ele? Vocês conversaram?

\- Não é assim. Eu.... Eu... (Alycia buscava as palavras quando Eliza voltou a repetir as perguntas).

\- Você não precisa me responder, vou considerar a sua gagueira como um não. E quer saber Alycia (Eliza já alterava o tom de voz) Você não precisa me explicar nada. Não me deve qualquer esclarecimento...

Eliza foi em direção à porta sem que Alycia pudesse reorganizar tudo que estava passando pela cabeça. As duas seguiam para o elevador encontrando Devon e Lindsey, que olhou intrigada para as duas quebrando o clima pesado com um “bom dia, garotas!”.

Tanto Alycia quanto Eliza seguiram caladas até o lobby do hotel onde as aguardavam para ir ao estúdio de gravação. Os olhares eram os mais sobrecarregados e o clima nada confortável, aliás, alguns do elenco já começavam a notar a tensão.

Eliza parecia uma chaminé ambulante, semelhante à final de temporada, era um cigarro atrás do outro enquanto se customizava “Clarke”. Alycia lançava sorrisos tímidos, para não dizer forçados. As duas tentavam passar o texto no momento que Zach se juntou a elas no local da cena: “Meninas esta tensão toda, é para a cena? Estou com pena de você, Alycia (Lexa)”. Eliza resmungando confirmou que já havia incorporado Clarke, já Alycia apenas acenou e em seguida viu Eliza dar a última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo no lixo.

\- Alycia, eu realmente não gosto da ideia de ter que cuspir em você em cena. Desculpe, mesmo! (Eliza reafirmou seu desconforto em ter que filmar este tipo de tomada, independente do desentendimento delas, por trás das câmeras).

\- Eu sei que você não tem culpa, Eliza. Sei que é independente de... Enfim... Não se preocupe... Talvez consigamos mudar a cena ainda....

Estavam todos a postos para ensaiar a cena.

Zach (Roan) tentava cobrir o rosto de Eliza com um saco, quando ela deu um ataque de riso, dizendo a ele para não demorar a tirar aquilo da cabeça dela, porque ela não tinha medo da Nação do Gelo, afinal, ela era Wanheda. Todos começaram a rir do jeito divertido de Eliza, que estava adorando aquela história de comandante da morte, toda hora ela ameaça uma pessoa diferente. Zach entrou na brincadeira: puxou a mordaça que estava no pescoço dela a acomodá-la na boca dizendo com aquele tom de mandão: “Quietinha Wanheda!”. O clima parecia menos carregado; as tomadas seguiriam seu curso.

Devidamente amordaçada e encapuzada, Clarke foi colocada de joelhos em frente à Lexa, que a cumprimentou com um entonado: “Hello, Clarke”. Instantaneamente as duas caíram no riso (de nervoso), porque ambas tiveram um déjà-vu, já que pela manhã o cumprimento de Alycia foi exatamente este, incluído o tom de voz, porém, dirigido a Eliza. As duas pediram desculpas e tentaram por mais duas vezes não rir da cena, mas foi em vão. Jason então fez um intervalo de alguns minutos para que elas pudessem se concentrar novamente.

\- Será a arte imitando a vida? (Disse Alycia enquanto Eliza, apreensiva, buscava dentro de si razões para transmitir conflito na cena).

\- Bem, parece que sim... Ou a vida imitando a arte. Já que você já conhecia o script. Sei que você só o decora um ou dois dias antes. (Eliza respondeu com um tom áspero e nem era por já ter encontrado motivos para incorporar Clarke raivosa).

\- Talvez. Só espero que Clarke não olhe para Lexa da mesma forma que você me olhou esta manhã, seria doloroso demais, ter isso.... Duas vezes no mesmo dia... De você. (Eliza encarou pela primeira vez Alycia ali no estúdio).

\- Talvez as duas tenham dado motivos para receber este tipo de olhar.

\- Parece que encontrou a tensão da cena, não é? Qual das duas você escolhe odiar na hora? (Questionou Alycia ao fechar os lábios e fixar nos olhos de Eliza).

\- As duas!? (Eliza saiu em direção ao centro da sala para se posicionar novamente para realizar a cena).

Lexa:

Ajudem-na a levantar.

Eu sinto muito.

Alycia estava tão focada em pedir desculpas para Eliza que deixou um silêncio muito grande entre uma fala e outra do script fazendo-as repetir a cena em que deveria ser apenas Clarke e Lexa. Contudo, tudo aquilo era tão apropriado para o que estava acontecendo na realidade. Tanto Lexa quanto Alycia enfrentariam uma tensa temporada para ter a confiança de Clarke e Eliza, respectivamente.

Voltaram a contracenar:

Lexa:

Ajudem-na a levantar.

Eu sinto muito.

Tinha que ser assim.

Para que não caísse nas mãos da Rainha do Gelo.

A guerra é iminente, Clarke.

Eu preciso de você.

“Desculpa pessoal!”. Eliza não conseguiu continuar a cena a resmungar com o Jason “é realmente necessária esta cuspida? Sei lá, eu poderia dar um ataque, bater o pé, algo do tipo, e os grandalhões aqui me deteriam, eu realmente não quero fazer isso” (Eliza olhou novamente para Alycia, que notou um olhar mais suavizado).

Jason fez à egípcia e pediu para prosseguir como estava no script. Eliza sussurrou mais uma vez para Alycia a pedir desculpas reafirmando que ela só estava cumprindo ordens.

Finalmente a cena foi gravada e nela vemos Clarke dar aquela salivada em Lexa, a chamando carinhosamente (só que não!) de “Sua vadia! Queria a comandante da morte? Você conseguiu! Vou matá-la!”. A cena segue com o rasgar de garganta de Eliza, ops, Clarke gritando furiosa. Depois, temos Lexa com aquele olhar que faz tremer até a alma, o caminhar de dona do mundo (com razão!) a se encerrar com aquele zoom inverso mostrando todo legado da nossa Heda: Polis.

**

Na próxima cena a ser filmada vemos nossas comandantes em um diálogo de gigantes inteligentíssimos, regrado de indiferença de Clarke toda irritadinha dizendo “que parte do ‘eu não quero vê-la’ não ficou clara” e da insistência (paciência também, né?) de Lexa “respeitei seus desejos por uma semana, Clarke. Mas nós temos problemas maiores, por exemplo, você ainda não tomou banho. Depois de sete dias, Senhor! Isso sim é problema”, brincou em cena Alycia. Todos riram no estúdio, inclusive Eliza a colocar a língua entre os dentes, entornar a cabeça para a direita, a olhar carinhosamente para Alycia. Por um instante elas se recordaram do que já foram.

Elas ainda tentaram gravar novamente a cena, mas Eliza não parava de rir ao se lembrar da Clarke sujinha e, evidente, do jeito divertido de Alycia falar. Independente do que havia fora do set de gravações, contracenar com ela era a melhor sensação que The 100 já pudesse ter lhe proporcionado. A equipe de produção, aproveitando a desconcentração das duas, pediu alguns minutos para que fosse ajustada a iluminação do ambiente. Eliza e Alycia sentaram-se frente a frente para repassar o texto, sem a parte improvisada de Alycia. Ainda assim, Eliza não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Quem a visse diria que era resquício do comentário engraçado de Alycia em cena. Quem a sentisse diria que era apenas uma mulher prestes a se perder de amor por quem estava a sua frente.

Voltando a cena, o problema era que Lexa estava exposta e fragilizada depois de fugir da guerra em Mount Wheather. Pior que isso, só a sensação de Alycia em querer resolver tudo com Eliza o quanto antes, porque ela não acreditava que os carinhos e afetos trocados naquele quarto de hotel em San Diego tivessem simplesmente evaporado. Contudo, o jeito de Eliza a olhar durante a maior parte do dia estava desestimulando-a, porque eram cheios de indiferença e vazios de afeto.

Clarke: “Nós” não temos nenhum problema.

Lexa: Sim, nós temos. Vou me encontrar ao anoitecer com os que vieram do céu. Você será devolvida ao seu povo.

Clarke: Todo aquele trabalho apenas para me libertar?

Lexa: Não, sua tapada, foi pensando em salvá-la!

Em um pequeno intervalo entre as cenas, enquanto Eliza sensualmente dava outras tragadas no cigarro, Alycia, buscando atenção, repassavam o texto da próxima tomada.

\- Lexa vai dar aquela cutucada na ferida da Clarke, quando disser que “Claramente, você não precisava da minha ajuda”. (Disse Alycia encarando o script).

\- Vai sim. Mas acho que Clarke sai vitoriosa nesta briga de egos. Sei lá, afinal, Lexa juntou 12 clãs e não conseguiu vencer Mount Weather, mas Clarke conseguiu “sozinha”. Ademais, ela foi tão inteligente em sacar que Lexa não a buscou para protegê-la, mas sim para salvar a própria pele contra a Nação do Gelo. (Disse Eliza entre uma tragada e outra no cigarro).

\- Você acha que Lexa mandou Roan atrás de Clarke apenas porque estava prevendo um golpe por parte da Rainha do Gelo? Uau! Clarke realmente não confia em Lexa! (Alycia retrucou desapontada e com um sorriso abatido).

Ao apagar o cigarro Eliza tentou se explicar depois de ver a reação de Alycia: “Desculpe! Não, eu não acho que tenha sido isso, claro que Lexa estava pensando em protegê-la, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, contudo, talvez, os fãs, principalmente Bellarkes, pensarão o quanto Lexa é egoísta. Ainda mais depois da votação, praticamente unânime do conselho. Clarke ama Lexa, elas só estão enfrentando uns probleminhas de confiança”. Disse Eliza enchendo os olhos de emoção ao encarar Alycia, que supôs aquilo como uma resposta também para Elycia. As duas sorriram reciprocamente.

Lexa: Está brava, Clarke. Mas eu a conheço. O que você fez a assombra e é mais fácil me odiar do que odiar a si própria.

Clarke: Bem, eu posso fazer as duas coisas!

“Corta! Tudo bem, Alycia?”. Perguntou Jason que obteve um pedido de desculpas.

Ao ouvir o texto de Clarke, Alycia voltou a ter outro déjà-vu, porque há pouco tempo ouvira Eliza afirmar que também conseguiria odiá-la. Eliza estava sendo cabeça dura em não a deixar explicar, mais que isso, completamente infantil fugindo de uma conversa necessária. Eram pensamentos que faziam Alycia se desconcentrar com facilidade durante as tomadas.

Na próxima cena, Clexa resolve mesmo lavar a roupa suja e Eliza aproveita a situação para descarregar toda aquela apreensão escondida por atrás das brincadeiras durante as filmagens do dia.

Então, vemos Lexa abandonar o posto de trouxa acusando Clarke de que ela teria feito o mesmo em Mount Weather para salvar o próprio povo. Se esquivando, Clarke diz que não trairia seus amigos. Lexa pensou, eu? Amiga? Ah...vá! Já esqueceu a troca de saliva que tivemos?!

Clarke ouve de Lexa que também tinha amigos em Mount Weather, e saindo pela tangente, coloca Lexa novamente no seu papel de trouxa “Você também tem culpa naquelas mortes. A diferença é que você não teve honra e eu não tive escolha”. Lexa diz que não quer mais brincar disto de falar do passado e faz uma proposta (ir) resistível: “quero que se torne minha Heda”. Mentira!!! Não foi isso, e sim “quero que o seu povo se torne o meu povo” a oferecer proteção e consagrar o 13º Clã.

Clarke diz que só quer viver em paz, caçando onça e fodam-se os que vieram do céu! Lexa insiste e dá um choque de realidade na mocinha com “Não pode fugir de quem você é, Clarke”. E nova proposta: seja minha esposa (Mentirinha!!!) o pedido é : “Junte-se a mim. Curve-se perante mim e seu povo estará seguro”. Clarke joga algumas verdades e manda Lexa se ferrar, afirmando que nunca se curvaria perante ela. Aqui a gente ri, porque depois de 10 minutos estava Dona Clarke de joelhos para Lexa. Depois a gente chora, porque temos (talvez) a cena mais épica de Clexa em The 100, quando Lexa promete, de joelhos, fidelidade à Clarke.

Já sabemos o restante da cena, Lexa, irritadíssima com a frieza de D. Clarke, joga o moço da Nação do Gelo pela Torre em Polis e solta aquele “alguém mais quer questionar minhas decisões?” de fazer qualquer um se ajoelhar para aquela Commander.

**

Eliza e Alycia já se preparavam para a última tomada do dia, talvez a mais tensa. Enquanto elas trocavam o texto entre si, sentada à cama, Alycia não resistiu em tocar mais uma vez no assunto “off” que só elas sabiam.

\- Essas cenas estão caindo como luva. E eu realmente sinto muito, Liz. Eu, Alycia. (Disse em tom suave sem encarar Eliza, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo).

\- Eu sei, Alycia. Não deveríamos ter ultrapassado os limites da amizade. Somos diferentes, você é uma confusão e eu ... eu não preciso disso, entende? A mágoa vai passar e seremos apenas... Apenas amigas, novamente. (Quando Eliza terminou de falar Alycia a fitou rapidamente a questioná-la sobre a certeza do que acabara de falar).

\- Você se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas, Aly. Eu não quero perder isso. (Disse Eliza em um tom delicado, apesar de doloroso).

\- Parece que já estamos tendo aquela conversa, não é? (Retrucou Alycia voltando a olhar para o chão). Só acho que este não é o melhor momento, como não era de manhã. Não posso me defender e nem impugnar seus argumentos quando você está segurando uma faca e prestes a enfiá-la no meu pescoço. (Riram as duas com a quebra do clima tenso diante da próxima cena).

Eliza olhou para Alycia fechando os lábios a sorrir levemente dizendo que jamais a machucaria. Alycia, por sua vez, respondeu a fixando: “Você já está fazendo...”, o silêncio e olhares foram interrompidos com a chamada para a próxima cena.

Enquanto ensaiavam o tempo certo em que Clarke viraria o corpo e posicionaria a faca no pescoço de Lexa, um dos acessórios que segurava a roupa de Alycia caiu. Eliza se prontificou rapidamente a consertá-lo fazendo Alycia sorrir abertamente. Alguém da produção ainda brincou que Alycia deveria ter cuidado com a Comandante da morte colocando a faca em seu pescoço. Eliza prontamente defendeu que embora ela fosse Wanheda, ninguém superaria a verdadeira Heda, no caso Lexa. Alycia não conteve mais uma vez seu sorriso a mostrar todos os dentinhos ao constatar que as atitudes inconscientes de Eliza diante dela eram incompatíveis com o discurso anteriormente proposto. A conversa anterior, sentadas na cama, não passava de palavras ao vento, de uma mentira inventada por Eliza para impedir o inevitável: elas!

Nos minutinhos que antecediam a filmagem, Eliza decidiu trocar o cigarro por café, pois já havia extrapolado os limites de tragadas diárias, as quais, aliás, fracassaram consideravelmente em reduzir o nível de inquietação dela.

A próxima cena, ela sabia que seria a mais difícil do dia, porque teria que chegar tão perto de Alycia, mais que isso, fixar em seus olhos, tocar sua pele (ainda que com uma faca). Ela tinha medo de falhar ao sentir tão de perto o respirar de Alycia. Olhar naquela íris verde era se render a enxergar o sentimento que a consumia por dentro. Então, ela lembrou que não eram as mãos dela no corpo de Alycia na noite anterior àquela ligação, há uma semana, que destruiu suas expectativas amorosas.

Embora tivessem ensaiado várias vezes, as duas não conseguiam o tempo certo da cena em que Eliza girava o corpo e Alycia dava meio passo a frente. Sempre acontecia algo que as desconcentravam, fazendo-as rir. Ora eram as roupas que se enroscavam, ora era Eliza pisando no pé de Alycia (a pedir desculpas), ora era a faca que não acertava o pescoço. Finalmente conseguiram e vemos na cena Lexa entrar no quarto de Clarke toda animadinha, porque a crush pediu para vê-la:

Lexa: Você queria me ver? Estou aqui. Clarke!

(Faca no pescoço. Olhos de Clarke nos olhos de Lexa; na boca; nos olhos; na boca, olhos....

“Droga! Eu quero você Alycia! Por que me enganou?! Eu queria você!”)

Lexa: Eu sinto muito! Eu nunca quis transformá-la nisso. Você está livre. Sua mãe está aqui. 

Você será escoltada até ela.

Clarke: Espere. Tenho uma ideia melhor.

Corta! Todos dispensados.

**

As tomadas do dia se encerraram. Estava na hora daquela conversinha das duas. Alycia sugeriu no quarto, mas Eliza preferiu não correr qualquer risco e disse que aguardaria no restaurante do hotel. Alycia não gostou muito da ideia, mas era o que tinha, agarrou com todas as forças.

Eliza foi a primeira a chegar e, já conhecendo o gosto de Alycia, antecipou o pedido do vinho. Alycia não demorou muito e, ao ver Eliza sentada a mesa, já foi jogando o corpo em cima dela para cumprimentá-la com um afetuoso abraço e um beijo no rosto, o que, até então não haviam feito.

“Hei! Não a fiz esperar, certo?” Disse Alycia ao se sentar à mesa. Eliza deu um leve suspiro ainda com a sensação do beijo na bochecha recebido, afirmando que chegara há pouco. Os olhares se cruzaram. Um silêncio típico de quem está tendo um AVC de emoções na cabeça vigora por alguns instantes, antes de Alycia sorri simetricamente com as pontas dos lábios e Eliza não resistir em ficar hipnotizada com a leveza de movimentos facial daquela perfeita obra de arte diante de seus olhos.

\- Vamos pedir primeiro? (Propôs Alycia, que teve um leve gesto de Eliza com a cabeça).

Os pedidos devidamente solicitados e as taças devidamente servidas, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, o desejo simultâneo de falarem. Eliza iniciava dizendo que “Nós não deveríamos ter...” e Alycia, “Você entendeu errado...”. Pararam de falar. “Ok. Fale você, primeiro”. Disse Eliza.

\- Você tirou conclusões precipitadas ao telefone. Ele realmente veio comigo da Austrália... Foi um mês de tantas viagens, agenda cheia... E... E... (Alycia buscava as palavras que pensou praticamente durante toda a semana, reorganizando-as de modo a não ter um olhar de rejeição como resposta). Eliza ameaçou interromper, mas Aly pediu que a deixasse terminar. 

\- Eu pensei que seria mais fácil conversar com ele... Mas houve outros contratempos e não consegui ter um momento apropriado para isso. Ele se hospedou comigo, mas... Mas... (Alycia fitou Eliza a puxar um longo respirar) eu juro... Juro que ele não tocou em mim... Ninguém... Depois de você naquele quarto em San Diego. (Eliza lançou um olhar maravilhado ao ouvir suas últimas palavras).

Pela primeira vez no dia, Alycia viu os olhos de Eliza se encher de afeto e um tímido sorriso invadir seu rosto. Já Eliza se arrependia de não ter tido esta conversa no quarto. Era tudo o que ela queria ouvir. Saber que Alycia não estava brincando com seus sentimentos. Saber que... Que toda aquela explosão de sentimentos era recíproca.

Em um tom suave e bastante doloroso Eliza questionou Alycia “mas vocês ainda estão juntos?”. Um novo silêncio seguido de um suspirar por ambas é sentido antes da resposta “Eu só preciso de mais algum tempo.... eu preciso que você confie em mim.... eu quero contar tudo o que se passa para você, mas.... mas... não quero perder o jeito doce e admirado que me olha...” Alycia abaixou a cabeça a engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta voltando a falar “Tudo que eu disse e fiz naquele quarto em San Diego é verdade.... Eu quero, também, que nossa amizade vire um romance (Eliza sorriu ao vê-la se referir aos lírios amarelos deixados em seu quarto no dia seguinte)... mas... mas não quero que isso faça com que deixemos de ser melhores amigas.... eu sei que sou uma completa confusão.... desculpe por isso, mas eu também tenho predicados.. (Risos) Eu... eu só espero um pouco de paciência de sua parte... e ... e que você volte a me olhar com mais afeto do que os olhares que recebi hoje durante todo o dia”.

\- Era Clarke olhando para Lexa! (Brincou Eliza)

\- Não, os olhares de Clarke tinham mais afetos... (Riram as duas antes de Alycia notar que Eliza a fixava carinhosamente).

Eliza pressionava os lábios e dava uma leve mordidinha neles, quando levantou as duas sobrancelhas a dizer para Alycia: “Eu espero”.

\- Espera? O quê? (Alycia, lerda do jeito que é, perguntando onde foi que se perdeu na conversa).

\- Eu espero você! Você resolver as coisas que precisa resolver e, então, (Eliza puxou ar dos pulmões) então, nós, voltamos a conversar sobre esta “pendência”. Ah! E prometo ser mais amável, com os olhares. (finalizou Eliza com um jogar de ombros).

Alycia abriu um sorriso gradativo a terminar por mostrar todos os dentes respondendo para Eliza que ela já estava cumprindo sua promessa, porque seu olhar voltava a ser cheio de afeição.

A partir deste momento as duas continuaram o jantar de maneira amigável e afetuosa. Entre olhares e suposições de envolvimento, no futuro, elas retomavam – novamente – àquela atração inicial que sentiram desde sempre, o interesse em cada assunto, a observação em cada gesto. A mágoa do recente desentendimento foi se dissipando no envolver de vozes cúmplices e nos sorrisos sincronizados.

“OMG! Eu amo chocolate!” Fechando os olhos brevemente, disse Eliza enquanto retirava da boca a primeira colherada da sua torta de ganache de Chocolate. Alycia por completo hipnotizada com a sensualidade da loirinha em segurar uma colher, passou a língua sobre lábios (intencionalmente?) dando uma piscadinha de olhos em sinal “deve estar divina mesmo!”. Observando a reação (boba) de Alycia, Eliza ainda a provocou perguntando se não ela gostaria de experimentar. Aly não era trouxa (mentira, era sim!), já foi logo abrindo a boca para amiguinha colocar uma colherada, que ao experimentar aprovou a sobremesa, mas disse que a sua, de Blueberry, não ficava muito atrás e, claro, também ofereceu, levando sua colher até a boca de Eliza. 

Encerrada a cena cinematográfica no restaurante, Alycia lembrou que acordava cedo para as filmagens no dia seguinte e, infelizmente, aquele jantar deveria chegar ao fim. Eliza, por sua vez, se gabou porque estaria de folga no dia seguinte, inclusive, passearia com Devon pela cidade. Alycia fez biquinho ao saber que passaria o dia todo no estúdio sem ver Eliza por lá e a questionou sobre o horário que ela estaria no Hotel.

\- Hum, eu não sei, acho que por volta das 19h. Por quê?

\- Meu voo sai às 21h. Não queria ir embora sem vê-la antes. (Disse Alycia jururu)

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos nos ver amanhã. Eu prometo. 

Saíram do restaurante. Do elevador até a porta do quarto, Eliza se questionava quanto à possibilidade de convidar Alycia para dormirem juntas, mas ela não conseguiria, apenas, dormir. E a Alycia já havia deixado claro que não faria nada além, sem antes terminar com o “é complicado”. Então ela já sabia que, obrigatoriamente, teria que se despedir e dormir sozinha.

\- Então, aqui é o seu quarto? Do ladinho do meu, como sempre! (Brincou Alycia ao se encostar à parede enquanto Eliza a fitava, parada a frente da porta do quarto).

\- Yep! Aqui....

\- Será que ele... Tem as mesmas acomodações que o meu? (Alycia não querendo ser objetiva e puxando risos involuntários de ambas).

Eliza não estava preparada para dizer não. Nem imaginou que Alycia pudesse querer passar a noite com ela, sim porque aquilo de acomodações era a mais pura indireta. Ela começou a gaguejar e nada saia além de “amm” e “humm”. Até que Alycia a interrompeu: “Eu sei que se entrarmos juntas neste quarto.... vamos acabar... enfim... você sabe.... (Alycia aproximou o rosto a escondê-lo no pescoço de Eliza, buscando localizá-lo no espaço certo para sussurrar em seu ouvido)... mas eu não paro de pensar no gosto quente dos seus lábios...

Eliza não estava raciocinando mais nada; as pernas já estavam bambas e ela movia a sua boca em direção a de Alycia, quando elas foram interrompidas pelo abrir de porta do elevador. Elas se afastaram rapidamente e deram de cara com Zach e Bob.

\- Hei, boa noite, meninas! Que dia de gravações, hein! Seu voo é pela manhã também, Alycia?

\- Oh! Não, ainda tenho gravações o dia todo amanhã... Volto a L.A a noite. (Respondeu ao Zach, porém olhando Eliza, que brigava – como sempre – com o cartão da chave do quarto, mas naquela hora ela estava enrolando mesmo).

Zach se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ainda que ela tivesse dito que não precisava. Com a abertura da porta, restava Eliza apenas entrar no quarto. Antes, levou seu corpo ao encontro de Alycia a abraçá-la carinhosamente seguido de um beijo no rosto. Deu boa noite para Zach e Bob. Alycia viu a porta se fechar, posteriormente, despediu-se dos meninos e seguiu para o próprio quarto.

Devidamente acomodadas em suas respectivas camas, Eliza enviou uma mensagem para Alycia.

E: “ainda acordada?”.

A: “Sim, não sei se conseguirei dormir, sabendo que você está tão perto. Por que o Zach e Bob tinham que aparecer? rsrs”.

E: “Então, coisas do destino. Rsrrs”

A: “Podemos mudar o destino. Rsrs”

E: “Estamos fazendo o certo. Aliás, se eu cedesse você não teria muita pressa em resolver o que deve ser resolvido. Rsrs”

A: “Eu já estou com saudades, só de saber que você não vai estar no estúdio amanhã. L”.

E: (Vídeo) “Heiii....Babe, eu vou ao estúdio ainda pela manhã, Ok? Vou acompanhar as suas gravações... Eu... eu.. já estou sentindo saudades.... por você só voltar na semana que vem.... Dorme bem e... e nos vemos amanhã.... se quiser passar aqui antes de ir ao estúdio... eu interrompo meu sono por você...”.

A: (áudio): “Liz, eu... eu não quero interromper seu sono. Então, talvez, se não dormíssemos (risos), sei lá... eu poderia ir agora, por que esperar até amanhã? (risos). Ammm... eu estou brincando.... eu ligo para saber se está acordada quando eu estiver saindo.... e, aliás, uma semana passa rápido... logo estarei de volta.... de volta para você.....”

OBS: elas ainda trocaram outras mensagens antes de adormecer. Deixarei que você (leitor) imagine o conteúdo. Seja criativo! Obrigada!

**

Quando estava quase pronta, Alycia ligou para Eliza com a intenção de dar aquela passadinha rápida no seu quarto. Ao telefone a loirinha (esperta como é), informara que a porta já estava destrancada e que a aguardaria embaixo das cobertas. Ao entrar no quarto, Alycia se deparou com Eliza em um sono leve e toda encolhidinha (não leia molhadinha!). Com passos leves ela se aproximou a jogar o próprio corpo sobre o de Eliza, dando vários beijinhos em sua bochecha, a sussurrar um carinhoso “bom dia!”. “Hei. Bom dia, babe”. Eliza a respondeu com um tom de voz arrastado e rouco, sentindo o encostar do corpo dela sobre o seu, a suspirar para ter aprisionado em suas narinas o cheiro dela naquela manhã.

Alycia jogou o corpo para frente de Eliza, fazendo-a abrir os olhos pausadamente a fixar nos olhos verdes dela. “Você é linda!”. Disse Eliza admirada. “Oh... você é mais.... muito mais... Oh, céus! Olhando você assim.... ” Alycia não resistiu e levou seus lábios ao encontro dos de Eliza para breves selinhos, que eram interrompidos apenas pelo suspirar da frase “eu quero você!”. Eliza já acordara o suficiente para puxar Alycia pela cintura a aproximar ainda mais seus corpos. “Eu preciso mesmo ir trabalhar?”. Disse Alycia indignada. “Não, fica aqui comigo!”. Eliza rebateu a enterrar o rosto no pescoço de Alycia sentindo ainda mais o cheiro da sua pele. “Ok. Eu fico!”. Brincou Alycia, mas foi lembrada pelo toque do seu celular a alertando que o cast já estava pronto para sair. “Daqui a pouquinho eu estarei lá. Ok babe?!”. Disse Eliza antes de receber um leve beijinho no queixo e ver Alycia partir.

**

Eliza chegou ao estúdio quando Alycia chutava um moço da Nação do Gelo de cima da “torre” com aquela expressão de dona do mundo, que só foi suavizada ao encontrar os olhinhos azuis da loira, fazendo-os repetir a tomada.

A aproveitar que estava ali mesmo no estúdio, Eliza concedeu uma entrevista para um site qualquer com detalhes da 3º temporada. Ela esclareceu com uma voz estupidamente rouca e sussurrada (para não atrapalhar as gravações) o que Clarke estava fazendo perdida na floresta por tanto tempo. Afirmou com todas as letras que Clarke amou e foi traída por Lexa deixando no ar o reencontro delas (pesquise no youtube, Eliza está linda naquele casaquinho preto básico dela).

No intervalo das gravações as duas trocaram confidências e Eliza ajudou Alycia a repassar o texto. Fizeram a refeição juntas antes de Alycia começar a gravar sua última tomada do dia com o menino “Aden” em um combate de guerreiros e, ao final, ter aquela conversa maravilhosa com Titus deixando claro que ninguém põe a mão na sujinha do núcleo (Clarke) que se engrandece por si mesma, afirmando que ela é especial.

Deixando Lexa no estúdio, Alycia e Eliza seguiram para o hotel. Com o atraso das tomadas, Alycia só teve tempo mesmo de pegar as malas no quarto e partir para o aeroporto no carro já a sua espera na frente do hotel. Enquanto Alycia terminava de jogar algumas roupas na mala, Eliza sentada à beira da cama, com cara de cachorro sem dono, resmungava que “o estúdio não é tão divertido sem você lá” (Biquinho). “Semana que vem já estarei aqui”. Disse Alycia ao dar um breve selinho nos lábios de Eliza e, em seguida, puxar as bolsas para fora do quarto.

A porta do elevador já estava se fechando entre elas, quando Eliza gritou “Espere!”, invadiu o elevador e deu um longo beijo apaixonado em Alycia, pelo tempo que ele esteve em movimento. Já no térreo, Eliza permaneceu no elevador até que a porta se fechasse entre elas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso pessoal! Obrigada por acompanhar esta fanfic!
> 
> Que nos encontremos novamente!
> 
> Recomendem aos viciados em Elycia ou CLexa ou The 100, há muitas informações verídicas (rsrrs).


	4. Eu juro fidelidade a você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal!   
> Aos que não se lembram, no capítulo anterior, Elycia depois de toda tensão ocasionada por um mal-entendido, finalmente, começam a se entenderem. Alycia com suas investidas e Eliza com suas resistências. Aly volta para L.A e Eliza continua a espera dela em Vancouver para a gravação das demais tomadas. Vamos descobrir o rumo de Elycia?
> 
> Boa leitura!  
> Bjaum.

A semana não passou tão rápido como elas queriam. Apesar de uma agenda cheia para cumprir, Eliza com as gravações em Vancouver e Alycia na divulgação de FTWD, o tempo parecia inimigo da saudade que as duas incontrolavelmente sentiam.

Não que Eliza perdesse a alegria no set de gravações, mas nos intervalos seu peito doía mais de inquietação e nem estou falando da quantidade de cigarros que aumentaram consideravelmente.

Alycia esteve em Nova Iorque visitando os estúdios da AOL Build Speaker, SiriusXM e Huffington Post. Antes de voltar a Vancouver, ainda tinha que comparecer a uma pequena comemoração particular de um de seus amigos australianos. Comparecer, não era o problema, nem mesmo em ter que ir acompanhada pelo “é complicado”, a sua angustia maior era em como contar para Eliza ou mesmo cogitar não contar, sem sentir o tom dolorido da voz dela. A hipótese de não contar, foi descartada, porque certamente sairiam fotos nas redes sociais.

\- Oi, babe! Tudo bem? (Eliza suavizou o tom de voz ao telefone) Eu sinto tanto sua falta...

\- Hei, eu também. Agora está mais perto, em dois dias estarei novamente em Vancouver. Como foram as gravações ontem?

\- Tudo na mais perfeita normalidade. Clarke continua sem tomar banho... (Risos). E hoje estamos de folga, na casa do Toby (Emerson), ele está cozinhando para nós. E você, quais os planos para hoje?

\- Então, ah... Acho que comentei com você sobre uma comemoração particular...

\- Ah sim, daquele seu amigo... Esqueci-me o nome... É hoje?

\- Sim, à noite... Marny já está aqui toda empolgada, vamos aguardar o restante do pessoal....

\- Pessoal? Quem mais vai?

(breve silêncio)

\- Todo mundo... (Disse Alycia com um arrastar de voz e suspirar apreensivo)

\- Entendi.... (Eliza engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta) hum... bem, boa festa então....nos falamos amanhã...

\- Ele não vai tocar em mim, eu prometo... (A voz de Alycia era uma súplica de confiança, ainda mais pelo tom de voz que vinha do outro lado da linha).

\- Ok. Eu preciso desligar.... Toby vai colocar o nosso jantar a perder.... (Eliza falou pausadamente).

\- Eu ligo assim que voltar, ok?

\- Ok. Divirta-se! Beijos...

(chamada finalizada)

“Jane... Jane..., sua idiota, isso não vai dar certo! Oh, céus! O que você tem na cabeça? Ela ainda vai a festinhas com ele... Você está assinando, descaradamente, um recibo em branco de trouxa”. Eram esses os pensamentos que colocavam em conflito a razão e o coração de Eliza assim que desligou a chamada. Felizmente, ela estava rodeada de amigos e ocupada o suficiente para deixar que essas preocupações precipitadas a atordoassem, por ora. Pensou: ela disse que vai ligar quando chegar, então, vamos esperar. Vamos confiar. 

**

(04:00h)

“É, Eliza Taylor, melhor você dormir, o seu telefone não vai tocar”. Pensou antes de jogar o celular na mesa ao lado da cama e adormecer.

(09:00h)

\- Hei. (Eliza atendeu a segunda chamada de Alycia).

\- Eu sinto muito por não ter ligado... O celular descarregou e... Estava uma confusão aqui no apartamento... Ficamos todos aqui mesmo... A maioria ainda está dormindo...

\- Ok, Aly. Sem problemas. (Eliza respondeu com um tom seco e baixo)

\- Você não está com aquele olhar, está?

\- Não, não estou.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Você já disse. Está tudo bem. Se tivesse ligado talvez nem atendesse, porque dormi a noite toda, então, sem problemas.

\- Eu vou conversar com ele agora de manhã... Antes de ele voltar para Boston, ok?

\- No seu tempo, Alycia. Eu preciso voltar ao estúdio. Mais tarde nos falamos.

\- Eu sinto sua falta, Liz...

\- Eu também. Beijos.

(Ligação cortada)

No final do dia ao telefone as duas voltaram a conversar. Eliza ainda um pouco áspera com seu timbre de voz, que ficou ainda mais aguçado ao saber que Alycia não havia conseguido resolver o que as impediam de ir além da amizade. A desculpa do outro lado da linha era de que a festinha havia se prolongado para além do almoço e todos os amigos australianos permaneceram juntos por toda manhã. Alycia se desculpou, mais uma vez, e perguntou se Eliza ainda assim a esperaria. A loirinha realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo e mesmo indignada, reafirmou sua promessa em esperá-la. Elas encerram a ligação com a previsão do voo de Alycia na primeira hora da manhã, antes de partirem para o estúdio. Despediram-se com palavras de saudades.

**

Alycia chegou ao hotel por volta das 7h quando a maioria do cast ainda estava se preparando para sair. Eliza ainda estava no quarto, o que facilitou o reencontro delas em local mais reservado.

\- Hei! Eu senti tantas saudades de você! (Alycia invadiu o quarto assim que a porta se abriu jogando seu corpo em cima de Eliza a buscar os lábios dela).

\- Espere! (Disse Eliza virando o rosto, a afastar o corpo de Alycia, deixando–a abismada).

\- O quê? (Questionou Alycia com a respiração ofegante e olhar mendicante)

\- Hmm... Alycia, eu... Eu... Sei que prometi esperá-la e farei isso, mas... Mas não está incluso nesta espera... Ser só uma amiguinha que você dá uns beijinhos e atiça o desejo para no final dizer que não pode magoar fulano. Eu vou esperar, mas devemos assumir o que realmente somos: amigas e sem privilégios.

Alycia ouviu tranquilamente o que Eliza estava a impor, mesmo com o peito cheio de desejo. Deu um leve abaixar de cabeça antes de dizer que entendia o posicionamento dela e que a respeitaria, mesmo porque parecia ser o mais justo, já que ela não havia encerrado sua história do passado. Ao sorrir perguntou se abraços estavam incluso no pacote de espera. Eliza abriu um tímido sorriso e a puxou para um apertado abraço com direito a cafungada no cangote e beijinho na ponta da orelha.

\- Pronta para se curvar para mim, Heda? (Brincou Eliza ao abrir a porta e estender o braço para que Alycia atravessasse a porta aberta).

\- Primeiro você, Clórk! (Alycia aguardou que Eliza fosse a primeira a passar).

**

303

Kim Shumway

Ao chegar ao estúdio no setor de customização, as duas ficaram maravilhadas com as roupas da próxima tomada. “Oh, Glória! Ao menos hoje não colocaremos aquelas roupas pesadas dos Grounders!”. Exclamou Alycia ao ver o leve vestido preto que usaria. “O meu não parece tão leve, mas vou adorar mostrar as pernocas para a Lexa!”. Sorriram as duas, depois do que Eliza disse. Porém, a alegria não demorou muito, pois foram avisadas pela produção que o figurino delas era apenas para uma tomada e que logo mais o manto de Lexa e Clarke voltariam a pesar. Alycia então sussurrou para Eliza “Vou avisar a Lexa que amostra das pernas de Clarke é por tempo limitadíssimo”. (Risos)

**

Em cena temos Clarke desfilando pelo tapete vermelho em direção ao altar, ops, a Commander ao som de “Grounder Anthem (Take A Life With Me)”. Vemos nos olhos dela a resistência de submissão perante Lexa, que por sua vez, sente que ainda não conquistou a crush, em especial sua confiança, apesar de vê-la curvada perante ela e estar pensando: “Eu nunca me curvarei perante você? Hahaha! Queimou a língua, mocinha!”.

Ao verem Wanheda se curvar perante Lexa, todos os demais o fazem, inclusive sua sogra, porém, com maior resistência, já que é a última a fazê-lo. Então a comandante saúda os 12 clãs obtendo a saudação a “comandante do sangue” que pede que todos se levantem. Clarke ao se levantar responde com o olhar os pensamentos de Lexa “Não pense que isso é se curvar, estou fazendo pelo meu povo, tá queridinha!?”

Em meio a cerimônia pré-proposta matrimonial vemos BellamZzzz acabar com a festa. Mount Weather está finalmente destruída e todas as mais de 300 pessoas que Clarke executou no final da segunda temporada de nada valeu, porque quase 50 do seu povo foram assassinados por um ato de guerra, conforme gritou Lexa com todos os dentinhos amostra. Não deixemos de citar outras falas exaltadas de nossa Commander: “Sentinelas, prendam a delegação Nação do Gelo! Incluindo o príncipe” e “ Vão. Reúnam suas forças. Vamos vingar o ataque juntos”. (dá uma tremedeira ouvir isso na voz exasperada da Alycia!).

Enfim, na cena ainda temos o tombo de Bellamy, que ao “convidar” Clarke para ir à Arkadia tem que enfrentar Lexa lembrando-o que “precisamos de um embaixador do 13º Clã para ficar aqui”. Não satisfeito ele sugere que não é seguro. Hello? Ela está com a Lexa, amigo! “Clarke ficará segura aqui sob minha proteção” Diz Lexa tomando para si o que lhe pertence! Por sua vez, Clarke não faz resistência em ficar e diz a mamãe Abby que precisa garantir que ela (Lexa) vá manter sua palavra (sabemos exatamente como Clarke fará isso, se é que essa é a razão para ficar!). Bellamy não acostumado com o chão ainda insiste com Clarke “ela sempre priorizará o povo dela”. Sorry, Bellamy, disse Clarke pensando “eu não saio daqui sem antes ter a Lexa para mim”.

**

Intervalo nas gravações para a troca de figurino e para Eliza dar aquela fumada básica. Depois de devidamente customizadas e alimentadas, Clarke e Lexa já se preparavam para a próxima tomada, que na minha humilde opinião, é a mais emocionante.

\- OMG! Kim Shumway escreveu lindamente esta cena. (Disse Alycia orgulhosa de Lexa).

\- Sim, essa cena é incrível. É um ato de redenção de Lexa em busca da confiança de Clarke. É tão cheia de perdão e clemência, mesmo para uma comandante. (completou Eliza)

\- Acho que muitos vão pensar que é surreal essa sujeição de Lexa a ponto de se curvar perante Clarke. Essa cena apesar de linda pode significar realmente que o amor é fraqueza para alguns. (Observou Alycia).

\- Hmmm, é possível que alguns pensem sim, mas Lexa faz tudo muito bem pensado, é tão inteligente, sempre em busca de paz para o seu povo, é tão centrada, acho que Clarke apenas explora uma lado mais esperançoso dela, fortalecendo-a e não o contrário.

\- Isso mesmo! A abordagem de Clarke liderando seu povo dá esperança, coragem e amor, muito diferentes da maneira que Lexa foi trazida para a liderança dos Grounders – o que é bastante brutal e há um monte de lógica e racionalidade envolvida. Eu amo a Lexa, que.... (Alycia pausou a fala), ama Clarke (terminou Alycia apaixonada pelo personagem e fitando os olhos azuis de Eliza).

**

Chatus: Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Pensamento de Lexa: (É claro que sei! Estou fazendo o meu dever e conquistando a crush!)

Clarke questionadora: Continuo me perguntado como os terra-firmes sabiam que haviam um mecanismo de autodestruição dentro de Mount Weather?

(Alycia caminha em direção a Clarke tão calmamente que nem parece que vai pedi-la em casamento)

Lexa sábia: Teremos a resposta logo, Clarke.

(Lexa acalmando a crush)

Lexa grata: Obrigada por ficar.

Clarke e o corte “Tramontina”: Eu fiquei, porque era o certo para o meu povo.

Lexa retificadora: Nosso povo.

(Adoro quando elas se referem ao plural )

Clarke intimidadora: Se você me trair de novo...

Lexa obediente: Não vou.

(Lexa se ajoelha a frente de Clarke em total redenção e pedido de clemência a olhá-la nos olhos).

Lexa: Juro fidelidade a você, Clarke dos que vieram do céu. Comprometo-me a tratar suas necessidades como minhas, e o seu povo como o meu povo.

Lexa continua a olhar nos olhos de Clarke, que suaviza sua afeição em forma de aceitação do seu pedido. Quando Lexa recebe o estender de mão acolhedora da loira, fixa seus olhos naquele ato como uma libertação. Ao entregar sua mão à Clarke, Lexa sente o puxar salvador dela, colocando seus corpos ao mesmo nível dos seus olhos, quando então as duas finalmente se fitam. (Aqui temos a melhor fotografia de The 100, já podem premiar o responsável, obrigada, de nada!).

(Essas foram às instruções do Diretor que foram seguidas fielmente por Elycia).

Todos liberados!

**

Após as tomadas do dia, o cast resolveu ir a um barzinho em comemoração ao terceiro dia de gravações. Embora estivessem muito cansadas e querendo um momento a sós, as duas aceitaram confraternizar com Isaiah, Jason, Chelsey, Devon, Henry, Jarod, Lindsey, Ricky e outros da produção. Não demoraram voltar ao hotel.

Já na porta do quarto de Eliza, Alycia deu aquela investida a insinuar que gostaria de dormir acompanhada de uma loira australiana. Eliza respondeu suas investidas com um demorado beijo na bochecha, fazendo Alycia suspirar com os olhos fechados. “Vejo você amanhã”. Disse Eliza carinhosamente. “Amanhã não gravamos juntas. Eu e Zach vamos receber instruções para a cena de luta, provável que só nos veremos ao final do dia”. Explicou Alycia de forma dengosa a reforçar, decerto, o convite para as duas passarem a noite. Eliza deu aquela risada sensual seguida de uma “murchada” de corpo a resmungar que sentiria saudades no set de gravações. Ao despedirem-se, Alycia buscou a bochecha de Eliza, mas acertou o canto de seus lábios, que sorrindo aumentaram a extensão daquele ato sem pretensões (só que não!). Eliza não se rendeu e as duas finalmente se separaram.

**

Os ensaios para a luta Lexa/Roan demoraram horrores, quase o dia todo, diante do perfeccionismo buscado por Alycia e também por Zach. Ademais, era uma das cenas mais extraordinárias, porque Lexa mostraria realmente o seu potencial. Alycia estava amando descobrir suas habilidades com espadas. Zach se mostrava um ótimo colega e, se não fosse ele, Alycia não saberia dizer se seria tão melhor quanto demonstrou ser, graças a ele, que fez Lexa parecer muito melhor do que ela realmente era. Ao final do ensaio, Alycia agradeceu a parceria de Zach e da produção. Ele retribuiu o agradecimento e acrescentou, em tom brincalhão, que estava machucado e por isso Lexa venceu a luta. (Risos).

**

Entre mensagens ao telefone, Alycia e Eliza conseguiram fazer apenas um breve lanche durante o dia, quando – propositalmente – marcaram de se encontrarem no refeitório em um mesmo horário. Alycia não parou de falar sobre a cena, parecia uma metralhadora falante. Eliza apenas admirava o tom de voz moleque e alegre e limitava-se a dizer “hmm”, “aham”, “uau”, “isto é incrível!”. Ao final do encontro, Alycia percebeu que apenas ela tagarelou. Pediu desculpas e recebeu em troca o movimento fofo de Eliza em jogar a cabeça para o lado e sorrir fazendo um breve biquinho a dizer: “eu ficarei o restante do dia apenas ouvindo você empolgada”. As duas retomaram seus respectivos postos de trabalho.

**

Alycia chegou mais cedo ao hotel. Eliza ainda gravou até o início da noite. Quando chegou, ela foi direto ao quarto de Alycia para saber se estava tudo bem, já que suas mensagens não eram respondidas e elas haviam sugerido, mais cedo, jantar juntas.

Ao abrir a porta, Alycia deu um breve “hei, estou quebrada!” puxando Eliza para dentro do quarto direcionando-se novamente para cama a deixar seu corpo cair de bruços.

\- Oh, céus! O que fizeram com você hoje! (Eliza observou o estado exausto de Alycia vestida numa camiseta que deixava parte de suas pernas de fora).

\- Desculpe, eu não tenho condições de descer ao restaurante nem mesmo de mover meu corpo. (Resmungou Alycia)

\- Não tem problema. Mas você comeu alguma coisa? (Alycia levantou o dedo polegar em sinal de positivo). Deite-se. Descanse, porque amanhã vocês filmam a luta, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, mas só se eu conseguir fazer algum movimento corporal. (Disse Alycia a arrancar risos de Eliza).

\- Ok. Arrume seu corpo na cama. Farei uma massagem. (Enquanto Alycia se ajeitava na cama, Eliza foi ao banheiro buscar um hidratante corporal. Ao voltar pegou água e um relaxante muscular que tinha na bolsa).

Depois que Alycia tomou o comprimido, Eliza sentou-se nas pernas de Alycia, que deitava de bruços. Ela percebeu que não conseguiria passar o hidratante por cima da camiseta e, então, ela subiu levemente a camiseta de Alycia até a altura da nuca, neste momento, ela pediu forças superiores para não se render ao desejo que só aumentava ao ter uma visão tão privilegiada do corpo de Alycia: costas, quadril e bumbum, nus. Ao fazer isso, ouviu Alycia resmungar “vou precisar de outra massagem amanhã” que teve como resposta “Apenas se você for uma boa menina!”. Eliza suspirou depois de pôr nas mãos um pouco de creme e começar a tocar a pele de Alycia, antes, é claro, admirou a linda “peça íntima” embaixo de si.

Cada deslizar de mãos de Eliza nas costas de Alycia era um suspirar mais ofegante e, não, não era o efeito relaxante, mas sim excitante de ter as mãos dela sobre seu corpo. As duas demostravam por respirações urgentes o nível de desejo uma pela outra, que aumentou quando Eliza deslizou as mãos simultaneamente nos braços de Alycia envoltos em sua cabeça. Com o movimento, os seios de Eliza tocaram as costas de Alycia, que ainda sentiu na nuca o ar quente que saia da boca da loira a ponto de fazê-la gemer pronunciando “eu quero você, Liz”. E teve como resposta em um timbre de voz extremamente sensual “eu quero você inteira, 100%, e hoje não é o melhor dia” Alycia resmungou “droga!” ao som da risada provocante de Eliza, antes de ter os lábios dela em sua nuca a descer pelas costas e sentir, em ato contínuo, a sua camiseta retornar ao seu devido lugar. “Ok. Vou deixar você descansar... nos vemos amanhã”, diz Eliza retirando seu corpo de cima de Alycia, que pediu carinhosamente para que ela ficasse a noite toda e, como podia notar, não aconteceria nada do que elas quisessem, infelizmente.

Eliza jogou seu corpo do lado da cama e prometeu ficar até que Alycia adormecesse, mas que voltaria ao seu quarto, mesmo porque precisava de mais um banho. “O que tem nesse comprimido? Estou desmaiando” falou baixinho Alycia, minutos antes de cair em sono profundo. Eliza foi ao próprio quarto.

**

304

Dorothy Fortenberry

\- Bom dia, Srta. Quebrada Carey! (Disse Eliza, assim que se encontraram na porta do elevador).

\- Bom dia. (Alycia foi econômica nas palavras diante da zoeira da loira).

Entraram no elevador e Eliza se prontificou de fazer o mimo na sua coleguinha de elenco. Enquanto apertava seu ombro a massagear os músculos do pescoço de Alycia, ela perguntou gentilmente como ela estava se sentido e obteve como resposta “OH! Eu consigo sentir quase todos os 650 músculos do meu corpo”. “Exagerada!”. Retrucou Eliza rapidamente, então viu Alycia virar-se e prensá-la na parede a dizer: “Caso você queira sentir também....eu posso....”. Separaram-se bruscamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta do elevador se abrir para Neil Sandilands (Titus) passar a ocupar o espaço que era apenas delas. Eliza e Alycia se olharam a pensarem: “Poxa Titus, até na vida real é empada foda!”. As duas, sorrindo, cumprimentaram-no com um breve: bom dia! Seguiram para o estúdio.

**

Devidamente caracterizadas e em cena, vemos a Rainha do Gelo, gentilmente ser ajoelhada perante Heda, mas colocando em xeque seu mandato de comandante. O golpe está armado e, salvo Clarke apaixonada, todos os outros líderes dizem “Comandante, não mais!”. E neste momento, vemos o quão inteligente era Lexa ao assegurar que a votação não fosse unânime, não a fazendo perder o posto de Heda. Antecipou-se e tornou os que vieram do céu o 13º Clã. Não bastando isso, exigiu que Clarke (a única que jamais pediria a sua morte ou ajudaria na ruína dela como comandante) fosse à embaixadora do 13º Clã.

Lexa continua encurralada, porque não pode matar todos os líderes traidores, pois sabe que os exércitos deles a atacaria, mas não se intimida e com aquela caminhada de “pode pisar em mim que eu deixo” ela vai ao encontro de Nia (Rainha do Gelo) e a desafia. O combate é aceito. Alycia volta ao trono, que é seu de direito, e lembra a todos quem manda na porra toda “Eu sou a Comandante e ninguém lutará por mim”.

**

Ao assistirem nos bastidores a cena gravada, Eliza, de modo carinhoso, zombou do andar pomposo de Alycia, que a respondeu “Isso não tem nada de magnífico não, são meus músculos endurecidos de dor, reforçada graças a estes 20 quilos de roupas dos terra-firmes”. Todos riram e se prepararam para a próxima tomada. Contudo, antes de iniciar, Alycia pediu para Eliza lembrá-la da música que ela compôs para melhor a dicção do idioma Trigedasleng, já que teria que pedir para seus legatários mirins os três pilares do comando, prontamente respondidos por eles: sabedoria, compaixão e força. Em cena, é neste instante que Clarke entra na sala e já imagina meia dúzia de filhos com a Lexa.

A seguir vemos o Titus jogar a culpa de Lexa estar lutando em cima de Clarke quando ele é questionado das razões de a Rainha do Gelo eleger terceiro para lutar em seu lugar: “ a força da Rainha não está em dúvida. Graças a você, a da Heda está”. A seguir temos Lexa apresentando seu mais promissor aprendiz, o qual deverá proteger Clarke, sim, isso mesmo uma criança que não teve um final muito feliz, como sabemos. Aliás, Alycia pediu para gravar essa cena com Aden e Clarke sem o casacão de Lexa de 1292009 quilos.

Então temos os olhos arregalados de Clarke e fixos em Lexa, quando esta diz “Se eu morrer hoje, ele provavelmente irá me suceder”. Temos certeza de que Clarke só ouviu a parte do “Se eu morrer hoje” a continuar fitando Lexa, que suaviza a expressão facial ao pensar que está comovendo a crush, ao provar que se preocupa com o povo dela. Porém, o olhar da loira não é de aprovação, que logo é sentido por Lexa ao pedir para o promissor filho delas (Aden) se juntar aos outros aprendizes a deixá-las a sós.

Alycia recebeu orientações do diretor para virar as costas para a loirinha assim que terminasse de informar sobre as instruções de que Indra formaria um exército nas redondezas de Arkadia a garantir a promessa que fez a Clarke.

Contudo, aquele rostinho angelical era tão bonitinho que ela virou o corpo, mas sua cabeça não acompanhou o movimento – quase a uma alusão ao exorcista – ela manteve os olhos fixados por um tempo naqueles azuis cheios de medo e da mechinha colorida do cabelo mal lavado de Clarke, que finalmente assumiu seu temor, ao dizer que sua preocupação não era apenas com o seu povo.

O que mais pode ser? Oh, céus! Lexa dá aquele 360º corporal para voltar a encarar a sujinha, que parece estar mais limpinha neste episódio, a discutir sobre a falta de confiança dela na Lexa fodona. Clarke diz que Lexa “não tem chance nenhuma contra Roan”. Em retaliação Heda, mostrando os dentinhos (da forma que a gente gosta: irritadinha), diz “você nunca me viu lutar”. Clarke também gosta dos dentinhos de fora e provoca “Não, mas o vi matar 03 homens antes do primeiro cair no chão” (Deixa de aumentar a história, Clarke! Eu revi a cena e o primeiro já havia caído no chão. E você? Que voltou lá para assistir à cena? Concorda?). 

Continuando a cena, as emoções de perda parecem reais tanto para Clexa, quanto para Elycia, já que as duas nem piscam ao manter os olhares fixados um no outro, talvez, já fosse o presságio do que ocorreria ao final daquele dia. Lexa afirma que “Se você está certa, hoje é o dia em que meu espírito escolherá seu sucessor e você precisa aceitar isso”. Eliza, ops, Clarke realmente escancara seu amor por Lexa ao dizer que não precisa aceitar isso.

Encerra-se a cena com Clarke batendo a porta e Lexa sentadinha no seu trono observando de longe a preocupação da loirinha. Após o diretor gritar o famoso “corta!” Alycia ainda presenteia nossa imaginação mostrando o seu potencial linguístico e, aqui, não estou falando de idioma, mas sim do tamanho de sua língua mesmo.

**

O clima fica tenso quando Lexa e Titus descobrem que a próxima comandante do sangue poderá ser da Nação do Gelo a justificar todas as provocações de Nia. Chatus medroso pede a Lexa que recue, mas ela, fodona e com aquele andar magnífico, só quer uns minutinhos para acalmar a crush e pede que ele saia da sala.

Clarke já tem os olhos lacrimejados e, não, não é pelo sangue preto de Ontari (Rhiannon Fish, um beijo, linda!), mas sim do medo de perder Lexa, sem ter a oportunidade de um chameguinho a mais (Eliza estava pensando a mesma coisa a respeito de Alycia!). Então temos D. Alycia mostrando que as aulas de alongamento são eficazes, porque ela abraça os próprios antebraços nas costas de um jeito natural que eu estou tentando até agora e ainda não consegui (e você?).

Enfim, Clarke está desesperada pedindo que Lexa não lute, mas ela é guerreira e não vai desistir, então diz: “Sei que está tentando ajudar Clarke, mas não pode fazer nada aqui”. Clarke relutante diz “Não posso deixar Roan matar você!” O destino entra na história “Se esse é o meu destino você precisa deixar! (Lexa suaviza a voz para elogiar a loirinha) Você é motivada a consertar tudo para todos, mas não pode consertar isso. Tenho que fazer isso sozinha e você precisa permitir”. A loirinha está quase tendo um AVC, porque sempre perde quem ama, quando diz “Não vou ficar sentada vendo você morrer!” O empata foda entra em cena chamando Heda, que quase mata Clarke do coração ao dizer “Então essa é a nossa despedida. Por ora”. Lexa sai desfilando no tapete vermelho estilo Polis Fashion Week.

**

As duas aproveitavam o intervalo para alimentar aqueles corpos tão desejáveis (não disse por quem), e trocar gestos fofos. Eliza voltou a perguntar sobre as dores musculares de Alycia que a informou estar bem melhor, mas, talvez, fosse apenas seu corpo acostumando com as dores, sem, entretanto, deixar de reforçar que vai continuar precisando de uma massagem. Eliza apenas jogou o rostinho para o lado com diz “como negar um pedido seu?”.

Enquanto caminhavam até o cenário aberto onde ocorreria a tomada, as duas se questionaram quanto à demora na entrega do script das cenas dos últimos dois dias agendados de Alycia. A justificativa inicial da produção era de que os escritores resolveram fazer algumas alterações. Eliza até perguntou se Alycia já havia marcado novas gravações para o mês seguinte. Ela, por sua vez, respondeu que deixou uma semana livre para caso Jason precisasse, mas que estava aguardando a confirmação da produção. Enfim, as duas deixaram o assunto de lado quando Eliza foi chamada para gravar a tomada com o Zach, enquanto isso, Alycia se esbalda em seu copo de café a assistir a Wanheda em cena.

Sai Wanheda para entrar Heda. Zach e Alycia repassam as cenas de luta de forma bastante descontraída recebendo as devidas orientações do diretor e dos dublês. Ao final do ensaio, ainda em clima de confronto, dão tapinha de mãos a surpreender os presentes. Eliza aproveita para dar umas tragadas cujo ato, por vezes, puxa a atenção de Alycia. Gravando!

**

Titus anuncia o combate cuja regra é: alguém deve morrer (Lexa cumpre a regra né, porque não disseram especificamente que deveria ser um dos participantes do combate). Enfim, Titus quase tem um AVC ao dar comando de “podem se matar, ops, começar!”. Enquanto vai buscar sua espada e tirar o excesso de roupas para finalmente entrar em combate, Lexa é presenteada com a apresentação de Clarke com olhar de “não morra, por favor, nunca te pedi nada!”. A loirinha é recebida com o emocionado “fico feliz que tenha vindo”.

O combate começa quando Lexa enxerga na íris azuis de Clarke que Roan se aproxima. Com um golpe de vista ela já deixa o cheiro de sua espada no corpinho dele, que dá aquela olhada para Clarke a dizer “vou matar sua namoradinha”. Então temos uma sequência perfeita de encontro de espadas, a ameaça de Roan dizendo “você está morta” seguida de uma mostrada de dentes de Alycia e um corte superficial na mão de Lexa.

Não demora muito, temos uma linda imagem de Alycia, ops, Lexa no chão de quatro ficando sem sua espada (entra o olhar desesperado de Clarke) o que não impede de Heda dar umas bofetadas em Roan a acalmar a crush. O Guaxinim se invoca e faz um gesto segurando as espadas de “eu vou morder!”. Então, temos uma linda sequência de golpes, misturado ao som dos encontros de metal. Lexa perde as espadas, recebe um chute no meio dos peitos e cai de perna aberta (imagino o tesão, ops, a tensão de Clarke).

Enquanto Roan caminha em direção a Lexa para finalmente vencer o combate, seus aprendizes e Clarke tem um ataque cardíaco, que depois é sentido por nós, ao vermos D. Alycia tão flexível dando aquela girada maravilhosa de quadril derrubando Roan, que ao levantar acredita que vai vencer, porém, a jogada de corpo de Lexa e o roubar da barra de ferro o coloca no seu devido lugar: ao chão. Lexa caminha sensualmente para finalizar o combate, quando a Rainha do Gelo demonstra seu amor de mãe ao Roan “Levante-se! Se você morrer assim, não morrerá como um príncipe. Morrerá como um covarde!”. Lexa mostra que além de guerreira tem amor fraterno a não aceitar o discurso de Nia: poupa a vida de Roan, grita “jus drein jus daun” e ganha a crush definitivamente ao lançar no peito da Rainha de Gelo aquele objeto pontiagudo. Lexa encerra a cena gritando aos seus súditos que a “a Rainha está morta. Vida longa ao Rei!” e dá aquela olhada para Clarke de “viu? Eu sou fodona!”. 

**

Finalizada a cena, as duas se preparam para a última tomada do dia. Voltam ao estúdio fechado e trocam os figurinos. Enquanto fazem isso, elas comentam baixinho entre si sobre o fato da produção ter desperdiçado uma ótima cena para finalmente consumar a relação Clexa. Alycia, obviamente, reclama que a consumação já está demorada por demais a sentir pena de Lexa “coitada, não sabe mais o que fazer para ter a crush”. Eliza, sensualmente, questiona se o desejo pela consumação é mesmo de Lexa. Alycia responde de imediato que é evidente que não, o desejo maior vem dela mesma. Eliza sorri.

**

Então temos Clarke e Lexa de camisola. Como sempre, Lexa, bate na porta, antes de entrar no quarto de Wanheda, que a recebe com um “veio dizer que me avisou?”, Alycia a encara e diz “Eita, égua, mas tu é grossa, hein!?” Todos riem e a cena é retomada do início, após Eliza “brigar” por causa da palhaçada de Alycia.

Clarke: Veio dizer que me avisou?

Lexa sensual: Não, eu vim agradecer.

(Aham sei. Com a camisola mostrando as pernas e de costas nua?!)

Clarke: Entre.

(Ao convidar Heda, Clarke aproveita para descer os olhos no corpinho da amiga e pegar em sua mãozinha machucada com a desculpa de “vou trocar isso para você”)

Então vemos o lindo caminhar de Lexa e sua postura ereta ao se sentar no sofá de 1930. Clarke interessada na Ontari escuta de Lexa que “ela só voltará após sua morte”. A loira demonstra preocupação com Lexa ao perguntá-la se ela só sabe falar de sua própria morte. Então temos a troca de olhares mais fofa de Clexa seguido por aquele sorrisinho de dois centímetros de lábios de Alycia, que, aliás, já estávamos com saudades.

A seguir temos um diálogo patrocinado pela Tramontina, porque os corte foram afiados e certeiros!

Lexa: Obrigada por me apoiar.

Clarke: Só estava fazendo o certo pelo meu povo

(Tadinha da Lexa ficou toda desconcertada. Já não bastasse boca, braço e mão cortados, o coração também levava aquela facada! A danada da Clarke ainda faz carinho na mão de Lexa depois de já ter terminado a troca do “curativo”. )

Clarke: Seus embaixadores traíram você. Como você supera isso?

Lexa: Eles fizeram o que acreditavam ser certo para o povo deles TAMBÉM.

(Clarke recebeu a facada com sucesso. Tadinha, agora quem está desconcertada é ela, não só porque Lexa percebeu a sua desculpinha de “o certo para os que vieram do céu” como retomou a história de Mount Weather, já que Lexa abandonou a guerra, porque também acreditava ser o certo para o povo dela. Foi praticamente uma justificativa pela traição dela ao final da segunda temporada).

A cena é finalizada com aquela troca de olhares entre elas, Clarke dizendo em “Trigedasleng”: boa noite, comandante. Mais olhares. Sorriso de um milímetro de boca de Lexa. Boa noite, embaixadora. Baixar de olhos de Clarke acreditando que Lexa vai tomar a iniciativa. Lexa passa devagar e raspando no corpo de Clarke, mas em direção à porta. Clarke dá aquela girada de corpo e olhada de “volta aqui, por favor”, mas Lexa investe nas costas nuas mostrando sua tatuagem totalmente borrada. Sensual, ainda dá aquela olhada de “viu o que você está perdendo?” e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Todos liberados!

**

Finalmente as tomadas do dia são finalizadas. Nada de festinha pós-gravações pelo andar da hora. Quando estão saindo do estúdio, elas recebem o script das cenas a serem gravadas após o dia seguinte. Andando em direção ao carro que as levará ao hotel, Alycia já começa a folhear as páginas buscando mais informação sobre o que poderá acontecer com Lexa “Liz, você vai desenhar a Lexa dormindo, que fofa essa cena”. Disse Alycia olhando para o script e jogando o peso do corpo na lateral do carro, a espera do motorista. Eliza solta aquele sorrisinho e olhando a próxima cena do script em sua mão exalta: “Shit! Emerson está de volta e o clima tenso entre elas parece que vai voltar”!

Alycia continua a folhear o roteiro em sua mão: “OMG! Finalmente estas duas vão consumar o namoro!” ao dizer olhou de forma audaciosa para Eliza, que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e voltou os olhos ao script sem perceber que Alycia ainda a encarava, que após uns instantes, retomou a folhear o script.

“Não, não, não!” Eliza não conteve as lágrimas dos seus olhos que caem imediatamente ao ler que Lexa levaria um tiro. Neste instante, Alycia já está com os olhos lacrimejados em cima do script. Quando simultaneamente as duas se olham. O nó da garganta delas é engolido a seco. A respiração das duas é um grito silencioso de desespero. Eliza joga seu corpo em cima de Alycia para um abraço apaixonado e cheio de incertezas a dizer: “Não, eu não deixarei você morrer”.


	5. Não estou considerando....Eu farei isso...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aos que não se lembram do capítulo anterior, Alycia e Eliza estão em ótima sintonia quando recebem o script do episódio 307 de The 100. Vamos saber como ela estão reagindo ao ser revelada a morte da Lexa?
> 
> Boa leitura!!

**

305

As lágrimas de Alycia já encharcavam o ombro de Eliza. O soluçar já era ouvido entre um suspiro e outro. As duas só queriam permanecer ali, naquele abraço tão seguro, mas interrompido com a chegada do motorista que as levaria até o hotel.

No banco traseiro do carro, de início um encostar de mãos, uma sobre a outra das duas. Apenas silêncio e olhos avermelhados. Eliza queria mostrar que estava ali e que sempre estaria. Então, puxou Alycia para perto de si para que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Assim permaneceram por todo o caminho, sem uma palavra a ser pronunciada. 

Alycia pela primeira vez naquela semana, ao sair do elevador, não levou Eliza até a porta do seu quarto. Deu um breve “boa noite” com um beijo salgado na bochecha da loira e se encaminhou para o próprio quarto, quando Eliza perguntou se ela não gostaria de companhia.

Alycia hesitou por um instante, porque a única coisa que rodeava sua cabeça naquele momento era perder Lexa e, simultaneamente, Eliza, que logo quebraria sua promessa de espera, já que as duas não teriam mais tanto contato (físico). E toda aquela semana fora tempo perdido, em qualquer ângulo que se observasse.

\- Eu não vou deixar Lexa morrer! (Disse Eliza se aproximando de Alycia a segurar seus antebraços antes de ela chegar à porta do quarto).

Alycia desapontada e balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativo resmungou: “Não há nada que você possa fazer Liz”.

\- Há sim, eu vou falar de Lexa em todas as entrevistas de The100, e quando me perguntarem da cena de que mais gostei direi “todas com a Lexa”. E as de que mais odiei, “todas sem Lexa”. O que não deixa de ser verdade! Enfim, mais que isso, quando perguntarem a cor de que mais gosto: verde, porque é a cor dos olhos da Lexa ou me perguntarem que dia é hoje “Faz X dias que Lexa morreu”. Enquanto houver The 100, eu vou falar de Lexa. Eu prometo que não a deixarei morrer! (Alycia sorriu a primeira vez desde que leu a última frase daquele script há pouco).

\- Bem, diante dessa promessa, o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe conceder o privilégio de minha companhia (Risos). (Disse Alycia menos desanimada e zoando Eliza). Aliás, você está me devendo uma massagem, porque eu me comportei muito bem hoje. (Cobrou de Eliza o que ela havia prometido na noite anterior).

Alycia sentiu o envolver de braços de Eliza e um leve beijo em sua avantajada testa. As duas entraram no quarto a bater a porta atrás delas. Alycia jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa e em direção ao armário separou roupas para si e Eliza: “Você vai querer tomar banho juntas?” perguntou Alycia “sem” intenções. A loira cerrou os lábios e relaxou o ombro em sinal de “não provoca!”. Sendo uma menina obediente, Alycia apenas virou seu corpo em direção ao banheiro a resmungar “Ok. Ok. Entendi, Liza-Loo!”.

Ao sair do banho, viu Eliza sentada à mesa folheando o script e roendo as unhas, que ao notá-la, franziu o semblante com o olhar abatido tão recorrente em Clarke. As duas suspiraram e ao se aproximar Alycia jogou o script em cima da mesa pedindo que Eliza esquecesse aquilo, ao menos até que tivessem realmente que executá-lo. A sujinha foi ao banho e ao retornar, Alycia já estava na cama, toda encolhidinha embaixo das cobertas. Deitou-se ao lado dela.

\- Desistiu da sua recompensa?

\- Da massagem? (Consentiu Eliza com a cabeça, seguido de um ‘aham’). Eu precisaria de uma massagem na alma depois deste script. (Firmou os olhos e suspirou). Eu não quero deixar Lexa. Eu não quero que ela saia assim, tão esdruxulamente, tão... tão... sem honra. Eu não... eu não sei o que mais dói: deixar a série e você, mais você, que fique claro! Ou Lexa morrer... morrer de forma tão clichê e sem bravura. É inaceitável alguém que lutou tanto pela paz ser atingida por uma bala perdida lançada pelo seu mais próximo súdito. (Alycia relaxou o corpo e ainda fitando Eliza) Eu não quero deixar você! (suspirou)

Eliza então a puxou para um abraço afetuoso e leves beijinhos na ponta do seu nariz. Alycia aproveitou a oportunidade para enterrar o rosto no pescoço dela e deixar impregnar em suas narinas a essência deixada pelo banho recém-tomado. A loira ainda perguntou se ela havia tomado o comprimido que estava em cima da mesa. Com o som abafado da voz, Alycia respondeu “Sim, mãe, sim, muito obrigada!”. (Risos) Eliza retrucou carinhosamente “Boba! Agora dorme, mamãe está mandando!”. Riram as duas antes de o silêncio tomar conta do quarto.

A loira apreciava o leve sono de Alycia, em meio a um cochilo pesado e outro, quando começou a sentir a pressão que os dedos dela faziam em suas costas. Eram leves os toques a arrepiar por inteiro o seu corpo. Os olhos azuis já estavam pesados de sono e se fechavam ainda mais ao sentir aquele carinho, talvez, involuntário das mãos de Alycia. Não demorou muito para que Eliza sentisse os lábios úmidos a beijar seu pescoço. A respiração começava a ficar alterada de forma incontrolável e ela começa a gemer ao sentir a boca de Alycia entre seus seios. Os dedos dela já percorrem seu quadril e invadem sua peça íntima. Ela ouve Alycia perguntar se está tudo bem e responde com um ofegante “aham”. Alycia então a pergunta, porque ela está se mexendo tanto na cama... Eliza abre os olhos e percebe que todos aqueles toques eram frutos do seu inconsciente, já que Alycia está um pouco afastada e de costas para ela bem delimitada do lado da cama. As duas voltaram a dormir quando Eliza encaixou o próprio corpo no de Alycia.

**

Alycia foi a primeira a abrir os olhos e ficou observando Eliza dormir. Com leves toques a tirar as mechas loiras do rosto de Eliza, ela tentava acordá-la carinhosamente. Deu certo. Um breve levantar de pálpebras, seguido de um rouco “Hey. Leashy-Loo” foi recebido pelo olhar bobo de Alycia a admirar aquela criatura angelical acordar. Ela ainda perguntou à loirinha, se havia dormido bem, que, sem abrir os olhos, disfarçou seu sonho erótico com um breve “aham”.

Alycia disse com o timbre de voz suave: “Eu queria ficar o dia inteiro aqui neste quarto de hotel com você” e recebe uma resposta sonolenta: “Eu topo, caso seja apenas isso que impeça”.

\- Pena que não é só isso. (Retrucou Alycia puxando o corpo de Eliza para junto do seu a dar leves selinhos no seu queixo furadinho).

\- Eu gosto dos seus beijinhos no meu queixo.

\- Meus lábios gostam de beijar seu queixo e gostariam ainda mais de explorar outras partes do seu corpo. (Alycia e suas investidas deixando seus rostos colados pela ponta dos narizes)

\- Você acorda assim, sempre tão.... tão... Exploradora de mares?

\- Prefiro explorar matas... Mas mares eu aceito também... (Alycia conseguiu uma gargalhada matinal de Eliza, que finalmente resolve acordar).

\- Idiota! Já antecipo que não há mata a ser explorada por aqui....

\- Hmmm, desmatamento... Exploro também... Tudo que seja você! (As duas gargalharam).

Eliza finalmente abre completamente os olhos a encarar aquelas íris verdes cheias de desejo. Ela ainda sorri lentamente a finalizar com uma sensual passada de língua sobre os lábios a dizer o quanto Alycia era incrivelmente linda pela manhã. Recebeu um novo beijinho no queixo em agradecimento e foi lembrada de que era preciso criar coragem para levantar, pois, do contrário, elas se atrasariam. Alycia ainda questionou se a loira gostaria de tomar café no quarto, mas ela explicou que deixaria para comer no set de gravações, porque preferia usar o tempo para tomar banho.

\- Banho? Por que você vai tomar banho tão cedo?

\- Para criar coragem....

\- Hum ...sei... O que você tinha que não parava de se mexer na cama esta noite?

\- Nada. (jogou os ombros). Cansaço faz com que eu tenha um sono mais conturbado.

\- Liz? (Eliza resmungou “hmm”?) você sonhou comigo? (Perguntou Alycia risonha)

Eliza enterrou o rosto no travesseiro como resposta e ouviu Alycia questionando se fora um sonho erótico. A loira levantou direto para o banheiro a ouvir Alycia gritando “goals” em meio a gargalhadas na cama.

Enquanto Eliza tomava banho, Alycia se arrumava no quarto e se antecipou a pedir ao menos cafés para elas, que foram entregues assim que a loira saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestida para ir ao estúdio. “Você vai passar no quarto para trocar de roupa?”. Perguntou Alycia. “Hum, não, estou com casaquinho básico e, enfim, sou Eliza Taylor!”. A loira deu de ombros a arrancar risos, que foram retribuídos pela entrega do café por Alycia. Eliza ainda ressaltou com o levantar de sobrancelha: “Nós não precisamos sofrer antecipadamente, certo? Vamos voltar ao estúdio e fazer do nosso dia o mais divertido, como sempre fizemos, ok?”. Alycia consentiu com abaixar de cabeça e um puxão de cintura a deixar mais próximo seus lábios dos de Eliza, que deu rapidamente um leve selinho em Alycia e correu para a porta do quarto dizendo “já estamos atrasadas!”. As duas saíram sorrindo.

**

Elas seguiram para o set de gravações, montado novamente na floresta. Alycia estava muito empolgada com o fato de cavalgar novamente na próxima tomada e era só o que falava durante o percurso, sem deixar, evidentemente, de mencionar para Eliza suas fantasias ao imaginar Clarke cavalgando com toda “aquela” exuberância corporal (Eliza entendeu que Alycia estava falando dos peitos dela!).

Enfim, devidamente trajadas, Eliza parecia hipnotizada com o figurino de Lexa, disse sussurrado: “Uau! Você está linda com este manto rubro sobre a cabeça. Está linda, Aly. Linda!”. Alycia se aproximou um pouco mais do ouvido de Eliza: “Clarke com certeza está morrendo de vontade de beijar Lexa”. Eliza sorriu com os lábios cerrados, apesar do olhar de angústia a afirmar que a vontade não era apenas de Clarke. Alycia então devolveu aquele sorriso Lexa de meio milímetro de movimento. Nesse momento, o diretor de cena pediu que Eliza repetisse o mesmo gesto assim que Lexa exaltasse que elas estavam levando paz aos respectivos povos. A mesma orientação foi dada a Alycia. E ali, elas concluíram que não havia mais como separar Clexa de Elycia.

**

Em cena vemos Lexa e Clarke cavalgando na maior tranquilidade jamais sentida em The 100, até então. O grau de afinidade em cena só não era maior que aquele conquistado durante toda a semana por elas, no mundo real. Embora elas estivessem bastante concentradas em realizar as tomadas, a lembrança de que o tempo de Clexa estava acabando, volte e meia vinha à memória as fazendo repetir as cenas, mais do que o habitual.

O desconforto de Eliza era mais visível, já que o peso da futura ausência de Alycia no set de gravações insistia em tomar seus pensamentos sempre que elas se olhavam em cena pela primeira vez. Então, a tomada era repetida.

Lexa: Pensando no seu lar?

Pensamento de Eliza: Não, pensando em como ficar aqui sem você, Aly.

(A cena é repetida)

**

Lexa: Pensando no seu lar?

Clarke Indireta: Pensando se Arkadia é o meu lugar. Quando eu parti tinha outro nome (Camp Jahahahahaha) Eu era outra pessoa.

Lexa massagista de ego: Você partiu como uma heroína para seu povo e vai voltar como tal.

A assassina da montanha volta com o corpo da Rainha do Gelo. Você fez justiça.

Clarke adolescente: Você que fez justiça.

Lexa magnânima: Nós levamos paz.

(Lexa sorri com dentinhos à vista, e elas dão aquela olhadinha envergonhada )

Note que neste último diálogo elas demonstram claramente duas jovens adolescentes bobas e apaixonadas (lembre-se de que Clarke tem só 18 aninhos e Lexa, 22) que remetem, no mundo real e ideal, aquela conversinha de: “você é linda”, “não, você que é linda!”, “ah, mas você é mais”, “não, você é muito mais!”. Ok! As duas são! Se beijem! Obrigada, de nada!

Contudo, elas são duas adolescentes que se tornaram líderes com objetivos comuns, em busca da paz e, por isso, a cumplicidade no olhar, nos gestos e nas palavras e, principalmente, no reconhecimento recíproco de boas líderes, é a cena com mais cumplicidade entre elas (minha opinião). Eliza sabe disso e a grandeza dos personagens e busca esquecer, por ora e mais uma vez, o trágico fim do script que lhe foi entregue na noite passada e volta a sorrir em cena.

Então, elas estão em cima dos seus respectivos cavalos aguardando as próximas orientações, Alycia parece mais concentrada a se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, quando ao olhar Eliza, ouve um divertido “oh! Your Army!” a fazendo gargalhar. É disto que ela mais vai sentir saudades: do jeito leve e divertido de Eliza contracenar. É sugerido um breve intervalo.

**

Eliza agradece em não ter que ficar se equilibrando em cima do cavalo e ainda dá uma fugida para dar as primeiras tragadas do dia. Alycia, que estava conversando com o diretor antes, vê Eliza escondidinha e de costas sensualmente infectando seus pulmões. Ela chega com as pontas do pé e dá um grande susto que faz Eliza saltar gritando “FDP!” a encolher os ombros e logo em seguida carinhosamente dizer “Eu vou matar você, LEXA!”. Alycia responde com o ar brincalhão e de deboche: “Vai nada! Clarke não vive sem mim!”. Um silêncio é sentido entre olhares, porque elas acabaram de lembrar que Clarke, em poucos dias, teria que aprender a viver sem Lexa.

O clima nostálgico é quebrado quando Alycia pediu uma tragada do cigarro de Eliza, que franziu a testa e perguntou desde quando ela fumava: “Ah! (deu de ombros) Lexa não vai viver até os 150 anos, então... uma tragada não vai fazer mal algum”. Eliza inconscientemente puxou Alycia pela cintura a dizer “mas você sim, vai viver uns 150 anos e, por isso, não vou lhe dar cigarro algum”. Alycia foi sutil e carinhosa ao dizer que “não valeria a pena viver 150 anos em mundo sem Eliza Taylor, que é uma chaminé ambulante!”. A loirinha sorriu e apagou o cigarro. Voltaram a filmar.

**

Na cena seguinte vemos mais de 300 Grounders assassinados por “aqueles que vieram com o Pike” e o olhar frustrado das duas pela interrupção do clima pacífico que havia se instaurado. Temos a linda corridinha da Alycia (tão fofa!) e o tom de voz exasperado, porém, aliviado ao ver Indra viva, mas repudiando até mesmo Clarke pelo massacre.

Enquanto Indra explica o ocorrido, Lexa ouve atentamente e, notamos em sua expressão o conflito interno em ter que quebrar seu juramento feito à Clarke. Tadinha, Lexa não conseguia nem olhar para sujinha tamanha indecisão. Ao receber o recado, deixado pelos Sky People, os quais chegaram depois e já querem sentar na janela (folgados!), Lexa sequer olha para Clarke e emprega com o ranger de dentes uma ordem de massacre à Arkadia. 

Clarke, como sempre buscando salvar aqueles que só fazem merda, acha que indo até lá para uma conversinha vai trazer justiça e solta um “Dê-me tempo para consertar isso”. Lexa, que não é boba, sabendo que vai executar todos de Arkadia já assegura que ao menos Clarke sobreviva e dá aquele gritinho em Trigedasleng: “Detenham-na!”.

Clarke: o que você está fazendo?

Lexa: Não posso deixá-la ir, Clarke.

Clarke: Agora sou uma prisioneira?

Alycia: Sim, vai ser minha escrava sexual, vamos consumar logo isso aqui! (Alycia puxou Eliza pela cintura a arrancar dela uma intensa gargalhada e “uhulll” de todos que acompanhavam as gravações).

Repetiram a cena, agora sem as gracinhas de Alycia.

Clarke: Lexa, deixe-me ir até Arkadia.

Lexa: Não.

Alycia até para impor alguma coisa usa o tom suave de voz! Aff! Nesse diálogo, descobrimos quem manda na relação, evidentemente, fora de quatro paredes! A sujinha encontra mais uma forma de salvar os que vieram do céu e pede autorização para sua guardiã (Lexa) para falar com o Kane. Ela consente, porque né, é a líder da paz e morre de amores por Clarke.

O restante da cena já se sabe: Alycia range e mostra os dentinhos ao gritar docemente com raiva de Pike, a loirinha também se desespera com a sensualidade de Alycia quando está irritadinha e, então descobrimos o porquê da Clarke tornar-se prisioneira:

Lexa: Você não pode apenas passar pelo portão, Clarke! Andou dormindo, ops, morando com a inimiga deles. Se fosse eu te mataria na hora.

O jeitinho doce que Clarke faz ao receber a indireta é incrivelmente lindo ao olhar para baixo e logo em seguida fitar Lexa a pensar (ela me protege tanto!). Até que Octavia abre a boca e Lexa ao metralhá-la com o olhar, pensa: “Ah! Não, não dá ideia sua louca! Eu estou tentando manter Clarke ao meu lado! Consegue perceber?”. Então Clarke vira prisioneira do Bellamerda, e se não fosse Octavia (a mesma que deu a ideia de entrar na toca do lobo), ela seria entregue ao Pike. Melhor parte, Clarke dá umas eletrocutadas no Bellamy, depois aquela corridinha cinematográfica de quem vai dar apenas cinco passos e a vemos se despedir do padrasto Kane e da mamãe Abby.

**

O céu escurece em Vancouver e elas se preparam para fazer a última tomada do dia. Nos bastidores, Alycia tenta assegurar que Eliza passe mais uma noite com ela, mesmo que seja apenas para dormir agarradinhas, perguntando: “Então, será que aquela massagem ainda está de pé?” Eliza soltou uma gargalhada quase a jogar para fora o café que havia recém colocado a boca. “Aly, é só pedir para eu dormir com você, não precisa mais de indiretas”. Risos. Alycia sorriu envergonhada e logo em seguida soltou o convite: “Então, dorme comigo?”. Eliza a olhou com aquele jeitinho de elevar os ombros e respondeu “Não, seu ticket massagem venceu ontem”. Alycia soltou um “idiota!” e depois deu um empurrãozinho de braço nela, antes de voltarem ao local da cena.

**

Na última cena temos Indra argumentando sobre a possibilidade de vitória dos Grounders na guerra contra os Sky People e o olhar apreensivo de Lexa, não pela guerra e nem pela Indra tagarelando em seu ouvido, mas porque Clarke ainda não voltou. O coração apertado é apaziguado quando a loirinha é anunciada por um dos terra-firmes. Lexa se faz de forte: “Então, conte-nos, Clarke. Como isso termina? Pensou em uma maneira de salvar seu povo novamente? Lexa usou um tom tão firme e impositivo que nem parecia que há trinta segundos estava com o coração na mão em não ter notícias da sujinha.

Clarke apassivadora: Não. Só você pode fazer isso. O que aconteceu aqui foi um ato de guerra. Seu exército estava aqui para nos ajudar e meu povo os massacrou. Você tem direito de retaliar, direito de massacrar, ou pode mudar a forma como você age.

Indra intrometida: Por que ela deveria mudar? Sangue se paga com sangue.

Clarke persuasiva: É mesmo? Porque de forma que enxergo, isso só terminará com todos mortos. (a loirinha fita Lexa) Então que tipo de líder quer ser?

(Pensamento de Lexa: do tipo que consegue separar sentimentos dos deveres)

Clarke futurista: A que mata sempre que pode por ser a forma como age, ou a generosa que mostra uma forma melhor?

Lexa questionadora: Considera um massacre impune como uma forma melhor?

Clarke persistente: Se der fim ao ciclo de violência, acho. Se trouxer a paz. Acho. Alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo. Que seja você.

Gente! Lexa estava muito hipnotizada para aceitar considerar o discurso da Clarke, se é que ela prestou atenção em alguma coisa que não aqueles olhos claros, drads loiros, jeitinho inocente e queixinho furado.

Clarke massagista de ego: Você diz querer paz, e tudo que você fez foi para alcançar isso. Mas aqui estamos, na iminência de outra guerra, uma guerra que você pode impedir.

Indra: Comandante, você não pode estar considerando isso.

Lexa cavando a sua cova: Não estou considerando. Eu farei isso.

Indra: Heda, por favor!

Lexa idealista: Indra! Agimos como se guerra fosse mais fácil que a paz. (A cara de alívio da Clarke é a melhor!). Nesse caso, não deveríamos tentar alcançar o mais difícil? (Clarke com olhar orgulhoso para Lexa e para si).

Indra profetiza: Polis não vai apoiá-la. Titus...

Lexa poderosa : Titus é meu súdito. Todos são meus súditos. (exceto Clarke, né? Ai. ai e os gritinhos em cena....) Está dizendo que irão me desafiar? Você vai me desafiar?

Indra: Não, Heda, não a desafiarei.

Lexa: Então que todos saibam: Sangue não se pagará com sangue.

Fim das tomadas do dia. Alycia só tem mais dois dias de gravação.

**

Depois da troca de figurino, as duas aguardam o carro que as levaria ao hotel. Também estão à espera de Adina (Indra) que as acompanhará. Enquanto aguardam, as duas continuam com aquela afinidade amorosa somente demonstrada quando estão a sós.

Alycia estava encostada no carro quando puxou Eliza para junto de si utilizando a ponta do grande casacão que ela vestia: “Então... D. Eliza Taylor, meu ticket massagem não pode mesmo ser renovado para hoje?”. A loira não só disse que o prêmio era improrrogável como ainda a provocou deixando a boca entreaberta a deslizar a língua por toda a extremidade finalizando com leve levantar de cabeça extremamente sexy: “Você não merece, não foi uma boa menina hoje.... Eu não esqueci do susto que você me deu pela manhã.” Alycia elevou um pouco o tom de voz “Uau!! Eu não acredito que vou ser punida por isso! Você é tão cruel!”.

Eliza aproximou ainda mais sua boca dos lábios de Alycia a dizer-lhe de maneira sussurrada “Sabe o que é crueldade? É sentir o seu cheiro, as suas mãos no meu corpo, o seu sono leve, os seus beijinhos matinais (neste instante Eliza já tinha deslizado a boca na bochecha indo em direção ao ouvido dela) sem poder ter você por inteira, não poder vê-la nua, tocar sua pele com a minha boca, ouvir o seu gemido de prazer, isso é crueldade, Aly”. Eliza tentou se afastar, mas foi puxada pelo casaco a ouvir de Alycia que não era fácil tudo isso vindo dela também, praticamente a semana toda. E que toda essa espera seria compensada, em breve, assim que as duas pudessem finalmente se entregar. Mas que se ela estivesse disposta a reconsi...

A fala de Alycia é interrompida quando Adina sai de dentro do estúdio e com o barulho da porta as duas se separam subitamente. Fica um clima estranho, Adina até comenta, mas elas fazem à egípcia e entram no carro. Elas estão no banco traseiro e dão risadas de piadas internas o tempo todo, Adina, coitada, estava flutuando na conversa sem entender nada.

Chegando ao hotel, Alycia só pensa em seguir para aquele corredor de quarto delas e tentar mais uma vez convencer Eliza de passarem a noite juntas, mas seus planos são interrompidos por uma festinha surpresa de despedida, organizada por alguns do elenco (Devon, Lindsey, Ricky, Bob, Adina e Eliza, é claro) no restaurante do hotel.

Havia balões e cartazes Alycia e Lexa com palavras de agradecimento e de saudades por ela estar deixando o elenco. Ao ver a surpresa organizada tão carinhosamente ela ainda ouviu Eliza dizer que era por essa razão que não teria como renovar o ticket massagem.

A festinha durou um pouco mais de três horas. O nível de álcool já era elevado em todos, que começavam a se despedir. As duas, obviamente, só sairiam dali quando tivessem certeza de que poderiam seguir sozinhas para o quarto. Devon foi o último a abandonar o bar. Então elas seguiram assim que ele pegou o elevador.

Ao se retirarem do elevador, o de sempre: enrolar de cartão da chave de Eliza e o olhar mendicante de Alycia encostada ao lado da porta. A diferença naquela noite era apenas o álcool, que fez a loira jogar com vontade os lábios no pescoço de Alycia a pressionar seu próprio corpo contra o dela na parede. A resposta para este ato foi um leve gemido seguido de uma mão na nuca e um leve puxão de cabelo flexionando a cabeça de Eliza ainda mais entre seios de Alycia. Eliza tentava, com uma das mãos, colocar o cartão da chave na porta para poder abri-la, sem interromper a excitação do momento, mas lembremos de que ela já não conseguia fazer isso olhando para porta, imagina com o rosto enterrado nos seios de Alycia. Enfim, a bichinha demorou e a porta do elevador abriu.

Devon saiu meio perturbado, com certeza por causa do estado alcoólico, que nem percebeu as respirações ofegantes e o saltar rápido delas, quase meio metro de distância uma da outra. 

Eliza nervosa já foi logo olhando para porta e resmungando que o cartão não funcionava. Devon achou que estivesse ajudando, mas na verdade, atrapalhava, puxou o cartão da mão dela, enfiou na porta, que abriu (Ele bêbado conseguiu abrir, né e D. Eliza...).

Alycia com a respiração um pouco mais normalizada questionou porque raios ele estava ali àquela hora se já havia subido para o quarto há alguns minutos. Ele disse que tinha esquecido o cartão do quarto no restaurante. Alycia só pensou em FDP! Sorriu e viu Eliza entrar no quarto dando boa noite com um sorriso insidioso de que esta noite, mais uma vez, tinha conseguido escapar.

**

Na manhã seguinte, via telefone, as duas combinaram de se encontrar no corredor. No aguardar do elevador, pararam lado a lado, sem se encararem, aguardando a porta se abrir, como duas “desconhecidas”. “Bom dia, fujona!”. Disse Alycia arrancando um tímido sorriso de Eliza, a qual voltou seus olhos para ela a dizer “Bom dia, atrevida!”.

Ao olhá-la, Alycia não sabia explicar, mas naquela manhã a loira estava incrivelmente linda, os olhos tão azuis e os óculos escuros sobre a cabeça a suspender os cabelos deixando o rosto visível por inteiro, tudo aquilo era a maior prova de que seu peito já doía de saudades. Seu único pensamento foi: eu só tenho dois dias e duas noites. A porta do elevador se abriu.

No fechar de porta, Alycia jogou seu corpo sobre o de Eliza a pressioná-lo no espelho, deslizou sua mão na nuca a levantar seus cabelos e deixar o ar quente que saia da sua boca invadir o pouco espaço entre os lábios delas: “você não pode brincar assim comigo, deixar o gosto dos seus lábios no meu pescoço, arrepiar todo meu corpo e simplesmente bater a porta do quarto me deixando do lado de fora”. Sussurrou Alycia, que ouviu um doloroso “E você não pode me deixar aqui, conhecendo o gosto que você tem, fazendo-me lembrar disso toda vez que estiver com ele”. Alycia congelou. Eliza pronunciou firme essas palavras, apesar das escleras dos olhos cheias d’água que foram escondidas pelo baixar de óculos, assim que elas se afastaram. As duas voltaram a ficar lado a lado, em silêncio, apenas a observar o painel de movimentação do elevador. Alycia pode perceber que o conflito interno de Eliza era muito maior que o seu e estas investidas calorosas só tornavam as coisas mais difíceis para a loirinha. E pela primeira vez elas seguiram em silêncio para o set de gravações. 

**

Chegando ao set, Eliza reencontrou Toby (Emerson) a dar-lhe um abraço afetuoso com palavras de saudades. Alycia também o cumprimentou, de forma menos íntima, pois não tiveram muito contato, ao contrário de Eliza, que retomou na conversa o jantar, há menos de duas semanas, que ele quase queimou, porque os dois ficavam fazendo vídeos para postar no instagram. Os dois ficaram conversando, enquanto Alycia se dirigiu ao setor de customização.

**

Alycia estava quase pronta, com exceção do casacão, quando Eliza entrou na sala de figurino atrás dela. Ao vê-la vestida de Lexa, novos suspiros, seguido de “Uau! Lexa!”. A loira chegou com aquele tremelique nos olhos pedindo desculpas pelo tom de voz usado no elevador, justificou que o álcool fez com que ela perdesse o controle e que não queria ter provocado qualquer sensação em Alycia na noite anterior. E que isso, não deveria ser motivo para as duas ficarem apreensivas, afinal, era o penúltimo dia de gravações delas juntas. “Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, Liz. (Aly a olhou com os lábios cerrados e franzir de testa) Eu estou sendo totalmente egoísta. Há uma semana você me pediu que respeitasse seu desejo de se proteger, de não atiçar o seu desejo e....e... só o que eu fiz foi fazer isso. É que .... eu sinto muito, mas você é tão... tão inevitável... tão.. tão desejável...OMG! E aqui estou eu me derretendo de novo por você.... (Risos) é que ....saber que são nossos últimos dias juntas me fez reconsiderar algumas coisas... (Eliza olhou surpresa ao ouvir esta última frase), mas eu só pensei em mim.... não respeitei sua decisão, eu sinto muito e vou tentar não extrapolar os limites.. prometo tentar...”. Eliza sorriu timidamente a abaixar a cabeça. Seguiram ao estúdio.

**

Em cena, temos o talento de Clarke em uma referência a um dos casais mais clássicos do cinema – Jack e Rose de Bitanic, ops, Titanic. Enfim, finalmente Clarke terá sua própria Monalisa desenhada em um papel reciclável.

Depois de deixar impune o massacre causado por Pike, volta a reinar a paz em Polis com Clarke ainda dormindo, ops, morando com a inimiga. Lexa é desenhada por Clarke enquanto tira aquele cochilo gostoso de quem estava lendo algo muito chato, decerto, por obrigação (acho que era o script 307, parte final). Enfim, então ela começa a bater um papo nos seus sonhos com os comandantes anteriores, que insistem naquela coisa de “jus drien jus daun”. A conversa parece não estar muito agradável, porque Lexa acorda repentinamente assustada. Clarke dá o pulo do gato a saltar de um sofá para o outro colocando, em seguida, a sua mãozinha em cima da coxa da Heda com o intuito de acalmá-la (com aquela apertada de mão, Lexa ficou foi mais ofegante que até se afastou da loira para não... vocês sabem.... né? Nem vou dizer o que Alycia sentiu...).

Clarke: Com o que você sonhou?

(Neste instante Alycia se lembrou do sonho erótico da Eliza e elas tiveram que repetir a cena porque as duas caíram na gargalhada e ninguém sabia o porquê, apenas elas).

Lexa: Comandantes anteriores a mim, eles falam comigo enquanto durmo. Eu vi as mortes deles.... na guerra pelas mãos de um assassino (certeza que o assassino era o Titus).

(A cara de decepção da Clarke achando que a Lexa falaria que sonhou com ela)

Clarke: Foi só um pesadelo.

Lexa: Não. Não, foi um aviso. (Clarke fez uma expressão de “O quê? Falando com mortos? Lexa doida!”) Eles acham que traí o legado deles. (Lexa olha naqueles olhos azuis) Sangue se paga com sangue sempre...sempre foi a forma do nosso povo agir.

Clarke convincente: Escute. Um cessar-fogo não é uma traição. O que fez no campo de batalha impediu uma guerra. (Elas se perdem nos olhares ) Seu legado será a paz (e foi! ).

Lexa recolhe do chão seu livro “sem letras” e depara-se com o desenho que Clarke estava esboçando, fazendo Alycia cair na gargalhada, porque Eliza Taylor mostrou sua mentalidade de cinco anos de idade e desenhou um bigode, uma cartola e um monóculo no rascunho que lhe foi dado com o rosto de Lexa. Depois disso, elas ainda tentaram refazer a cena, mas Alycia não parava de rir, foi então, que fizeram um intervalo.

“Meu desenho estava melhor, só acho!”. Brincou Eliza dando de ombros, enquanto tomava um gole do café de Alycia, que suavizou o tom de voz após um longo suspiro a dizer-lhe. “Com certeza! Você é melhor, em tudo”. A loirinha sorriu envergonhada a devolver o copão de café para Alycia. Um silêncio ocupa o espaço, não porque elas precisassem retomar a concentração para continuar a tomada, mas porque a saudade já era presente mesmo antes da ausência de contato físico entre elas, dali a dois dias.

Elas retomam a gravação. Lexa pega o esboço que Clarke estava desenhando, a deixar a sujinha toda sem jeito que sai gaguejando de nervosa “Oh.. ah... Isso... ainda não terminei” então temos a troca de olhares mais reveladora da temporada, com direito a tremelique dos olhos de Eliza e tudo! Lexa joga aquele olhar certo de que finalmente ganhou a crush e Clarke respira descompassada ao deixar evidente seu sentimento pela comandante. O clima é de romance, mas o empata foda (Titus) bate a porta trazendo um presentinho do, agora Rei Roan, para Wanheda: uma stripper? Não, Emerson!

Ao abrirem a caixa de Pandora, o moço da montanha sai com sangue nos “zóio” em direção a Clarke, dá-lhe uma cabeçada, arranca os gritinhos “Detenham-no! Tirem-no daqui! Prendam-no, agora!” de Lexa, que ao tentar abraçar a loirinha leva um empurrão de cotovelos ao som de “estou bem” que mais parece um “sai fantasma!” por tudo que aconteceu em Mount Weather. 

Na cena seguinte temos o guardião da Flame incendiando o relacionamento Clexa, quando Titus diz à Lexa que Clarke está deixando atrapalhar seu discernimento. Heda se impõe como comandante e o questiona sobre sua lealdade; o empata foda insiste em dizer que ela está muito envolvida e Clarke chega à sala para ouvir o finalzinho da conversa com aquela expressão de “será que Lexa estava falando sobre mim?”.

Clarke se faz de súdita, mesmo sabendo que não é, a perguntar: “queria me ver, comandante?”. Lexa afirma que sim; desce aqueles dois degraus sensualmente a pensar: “não só ver, mas é aquele ditado, né?!”; coloca os bracinhos para trás e diz: “preciso discutir o destino do último homem da montanha”.

Titus intrometido diz que ele merece a morte, mas Lexa patrocinada pela Tramontina o coloca em seu devido lugar: “Ela pode falar por si própria, Titus”, então temos aquela jogadinha de cabeça da Lexa de “E ai? Qualé?”, pela primeira vez sendo rude e delicada (não sei como consegue) com a sujinha. Clarke, por sua vez, se treme toda porque sabe que vai cagar tudo: “Titus tem razão”.

Então vemos Lexa toda decepcionada com a menina do céu, que só aumenta com o Titus intrigueiro: “Viu? É da natureza humana a necessidade de vingança. Só depois de saciada pode haver paz. É como agimos.” Lexa irritada: Era como agíamos!

Ela ameniza a expressão e diminui o tom de voz para falar com Clarke que responde com tremeliques de olhos, silêncio e um suspiro a decepcionar ainda mais Heda, a qual demonstra que sabe separar (ao menos naquela cena) sentimentos dos deveres:

Lexa: Sangue não se paga com sangue se aplica apenas quando é meu povo que sangra?

Clarke advogada do diabo: isso foi para impedir uma guerra. Agora é para terminar uma. (Lexa questiona só com o movimento facial.) Lamento. Se quiser meu conselho, concordo com o empata foda. Ele merece morrer pelo que fez.

Lexa intimidadora: Eu não quero um conselho, eu quero uma decisão.

Titus: O presente é seu, então, você que resolva o que fazemos com ele.

Lexa: Então o que será, Clarke? Banimento de nossas terras para sempre? Ou morte por 49 cortes feitos por você? Você tem até o pôr do sol para decidir. (Lexa sai desfilando fazendo voar as pontas do seu casacão de 13388 quilos pelo tapete da Polis Fashion Week)

**

É dado o intervalo e elas aproveitam para fazer uma refeição mais reforçada com o restante do cast. No meio da conversa Toby agita o pessoal para saírem após as gravações. Eliza, arroz de festa, já vai logo confirmando presença a olhar para Alycia que responde sim com cara de não, eu queria ficar só com você.

Enfim, Alycia se abraça a mais um copão de café a assistir Eliza gravar as próximas tomadas: a primeira com Emerson, que joga umas estatísticas IBGE de Mount Weather referente às mortes que Clarke causou, fazendo-a encarar seus demônios e finalmente convencendo-a de não matá-lo, ao dizer: “eu quero que você sofra do mesmo jeito que eu sofri. Você pode me matar, Clarke! Nunca poderá fugir do que fez! A minha dor começa hoje, a sua, só está começando”. Essa cena dá vertigem por causa daquela câmera dando giros (Bhur!).

Em seguida, Alycia continua admirando o trabalho de Eliza nos bastidores, enquanto Clarke arranja um jeito sutil de abrir a cova de Lexa e, talvez, de si própria, quando Titus, fingindo o pacificador, invade o quarto dela para conversarem.

No bate papo fica claro que houve excesso de violência no massacre em Mount Weather, já que Clarke dizimou toda a população pelos erros de alguns e ainda assim conseguiu convencer Lexa de não fazer o mesmo contra Arkadia, embora fossem idênticas as situações. Titus pede que Clarke convença Lexa de que “jus drein jus daun” é necessário e que, o contrário, Heda morrerá. Aí temos uma resposta de Clarke que coloca em xeque seus sentimentos por Lexa: “Não posso ajudá-lo a fazer algo que levará uma guerra contra o meu povo”. Neste momento, o empata foda já está decidido a deixar Lexa viúva, antes mesmo do casório.

**

Um breve intervalo para Eliza tomar mais café e as duas trocarem fofuras nos bastidores, enquanto falam sobre o lindo discurso de Lexa, assim que Clarke desiste de matar Emerson enchendo de orgulho os olhos verdes da Comandante. Muito persuasiva Clarke diz que não sabe se a morte dele lhe trará paz, mas que apenas não merece isso. Titus irritadinho bem que tenta se intrometer, mas Lexa diz que falará por si mesmo. Então, ouvimos Alycia discursando, metade em “Trigedasleng”, metade em inglês, sobre a paz e enaltecendo Wanheda. As duas fazem justiça e Clarke deseja vida eterna ao Emerson. Fim das tomadas do dia.

O elenco decide dar uma escapada num bar qualquer. E como as gravações terminaram mais cedo, ainda dava tempo de passar no hotel e vestir algo mais apropriado e menos Grounders.

**

Como sempre, Alycia leva Eliza até a porta do seu quarto. Aquela angustia decorrente da entrega do script final de Lexa, começa a pesar demais, afinal, no dia seguinte seria o último de Heda em The 100. Pior que isso: seriam as últimas cenas delas juntas.

Na cabeça da loirinha já rodeava o desconforto de ter que gravar praticamente metade da temporada sem Alycia no estúdio. As incertezas eram ainda maiores a respeito delas, pois sem saber com antecedência que Lexa sairia da série, Eliza imaginou que teria mais tempo para apressar as pendências de relacionamento de Alycia, sem ter que ceder aos caprichos sexuais explodindo entre as duas. Mas tudo é repensado com a partida dela em definitivo da série. Alycia já parecia decidida a reconsiderar.

Contudo, Eliza reafirmou a si mesmo, que esta recusa em iniciar um triângulo amoroso, era a forma mais correta dela se proteger de uma possível desilusão de Alycia jamais romper com o “é complicado”.

Alycia sabia que era impossível dividir o mesmo corredor de hotel novamente com Eliza e se torturava por não ter terminado de vez seu antigo relacionamento. Ela estava a ponto de encerrar aquilo por telefone mesmo, o desespero era tanto que ela cogitava mandar uma mensagem, até um pombo correio, só para se livrar da culpa e desconforto de uma traição a um relacionamento de adolescência. Todavia, uma atitude assim também não seria bem vista por Eliza, tornando sua insegurança e desejo de proteção ainda maior. Só havia uma coisa que ela podia fazer: passar o maior tempo possível ao lado dela.

Alycia encostava-se à parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Eliza com as mãos atrás das costas parecendo uma criança prestes a pedir um doce. Já Eliza não tinha pressa alguma em usar aquele maldito cartão de chave da porta, porque ela tinha a visão mais doce a encarando.

\- Acho que deveríamos ensaiar as cenas de amanhã, Liz.... Para adiantarmos as filmagens do dia.... (Disse Alycia pausadamente)... Sabe? Principalmente a cena de amor de Clexa.... (Sorriu com as sobrancelhas levantadas).

Eliza apenas cerrou os lábios deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro direito, gesto maravilhosamente sensual e carente de dizer “eu quero, mas não podemos”. Um silêncio é sentido entre elas. Aquele típico de quem está se questionando entre o certo e o errado e o botão on/off de foda-se! São minutos em silêncio preenchidos apenas com olhares apaixonados, respiração ofegante e incertezas, até que Lindsey aparece no corredor.

\- Hei garotas! Alycia, eu sinto muito! Amanhã é seu último dia, não é? (Alycia faz um breve gesto positivo com a cabeça)... Sentiremos saudades de você! Eu sinto muito, mesmo! (Lindsey abraçou Alycia). May we meet again. Lindsey ainda “cutucou” Eliza ao dizer que sentia por ela também em perder a companhia de Alycia, uma de suas melhores amigas, frisou. Lindsey se despediu e partiu em direção ao próprio quarto para se arrumar para saidinha com o cast.

Elas voltaram a se olhar desesperadamente por uma decisão interna, quando Alycia colocou em prática seu plano: “Da mesma forma que você prometeu me esperar, eu vou cumprir minha promessa em respeitar sua decisão de querer se proteger. Eu vou cumprir desta vez. Então esquece o que disse sobre ensaiarmos a cena mais romântica entre Clarke e Lexa. (Risos) Mas... mas... vou adiantar que amanhã eu não vou economizar nos erros, só para poder beijá-la tantas vezes possíveis, ok? E isso, você não vai poder negar à Lexa! (Eliza sorriu carinhosamente com um gesto de “ok”) Então, sobre Alycia, você não acha que ela merece ao menos um jantar de despedida? Você quer sair para jantar comigo hoje? Apenas nos duas, sem o cast, apenas nos duas?”. (Pediu apaixonada)

\- Pedindo assim, com tanto carinho....(Risos) Você merece sim, é claro, nós merecemos, vamos sair para jantar... Apenas nós duas. (Disse Eliza). Eu invento qualquer desculpa para o Toby e o restante do cast. 

\- Ok. Eu passo em 1h? Está bom para você?

\- Tudo isso? Preciso valorizar na produção?

\- Oh! Não, simples. Vou levá-la em lugar aconchegante, sem muito luxo.... Até aquele seu casaquinho preto está valendo.... (Gargalharam). Falei 1h, porque ao contrário de você, que é sempre tão linda, eu preciso trabalhar um pouquinho minha produção. Não é qualquer casquinho preto que me cai bem.... (Risos)

Eliza a puxou pelo braço e disse que ela não precisava de produção alguma e que se soubesse de verdade o quanto é linda naturalmente jamais repetiria aquilo. Então, ela impôs que estivesse pronta em no máximo 30 minutos: um banho, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta eram suficientes para ela estar maravilhosamente perfeita. Alycia concordou e estourando um pouquinho os 30 minutos bateu no quarto de Eliza, que não usou o casaquinho preto!

Ao atravessar a porta, já em direção ao elevador, Alycia pegou no pulso de Eliza indicando um caminho contrário, a sussurrar um breve “é por aqui”. A loira achou isso estranho, porque Alycia estava voltando ao seu próprio quarto, até questionou se ela havia esquecido alguma coisa.

Seu questionamento foi suprido com o abrir de porta do quarto de Alycia. Havia velas por todos os lados e uma mesa de jantar lindamente posta para duas pessoas. “Eu não consegui pensar em lugar mais aconchegante e reservado que o quarto. Eu só quero admirá-la, sem pressa e sem receio de alguém chegar a nos interromper. Prometo que você estará em seu quarto, à meia noite, princesa”. Justificou-se Alycia sobre o local escolhido arrancando o mais apaixonado sorrido de Eliza que soltou um “isto é tão lindo!”. A porta se fechou atrás delas.

**  
Alycia abriu o vinho a servir as taças, enquanto Eliza ficava observando seus movimentos leves de um ato tão comum e ficava imaginando o quão raro era encontrar uma pessoa com tamanha elegância em atividades diárias e sem qualquer propósito de impressionar. Mal sabia ela que isso era apenas a visão de um coração assumindo a sua própria rendição.

As duas fizeram um jantar tranquilo e sorridente, apesar do clima de despedida, que era lembrando em uma parte e outra da conversa. Alycia reforçou que o jantar era uma forma de agradecer Eliza pelas flores que ela mandou deixar todos os dias em seu quarto naquela semana. A loira respondeu que as flores era o seu jeito de tentar conquistá-la em definitivo e que se fosse preciso compraria uma floricultura inteira (Risos). “Você já me conquistou!” Afirmou Alycia apressadamente ao deixar os olhares entre elas aniquilar qualquer incerteza do que ambas estavam sentindo uma pela outra. E continuou: “nem precisava mandar as flores, mas obrigada mesmo assim, eu as amo!”. Eliza fez um breve movimento com a cabeça demonstrando que sabia disto (do amor às flores) e que Alycia parecia uma criança em noite de natal, sempre que as recebia. “Igual você, com este fondue de chocolate e morango, por exemplo.” Alycia observou o jeito com que Eliza apreciava a sobremesa.

Já passava da meia noite e Alycia se desculpou pela quebra de promessa da princesa estar em seu próprio quarto. Eliza iniciava uma despedida quando foi interrompida. “Passa a noite comigo? Eu prometo me comportar e, mais que isso, eu prometo fazer você se comportar. Eu só quero passar mais tempo com você, vê-la dormir encolhidinha. Acordá-la, ouvir sua voz rouca nas primeiras palavras do dia. Fica?”. A voz de Alycia era quase uma súplica.

\- Você tem certeza que consegue cumprir todas estas promessas, sendo que não conseguiu me devolver antes que minha carruagem virasse abóbora? (Eliza fazendo c* doce mesmo sabendo que era impossível negar um pedido feito com tanto apelo e emoção). 

\- Vou me agarrar ao fato de que vou ter você amanhã, no set de gravações. Você não vai conseguir escapar, Clórk!

Eliza sorriu com os olhos antes de se render ao pedido: “Sendo assim.... Preciso de uma camiseta... Para dormir”.

As duas sorriram. Alycia puxou do armário uma camiseta e entregou a Eliza, que foi ao banheiro se trocar, enquanto ela, no quarto mesmo, se arrumava para deitar. Em seguida se envolveu nas cobertas da cama a espera da loirinha, que ao chegar de pernas totalmente de fora já provocou em Alycia um desespero de consciência naquela confiança toda dela em prometer controlá-las.

Eliza puxou as cobertas para se deitar e encontrou um travesseiro a dividir o espaço entre elas, que foi justificado por Alycia como algo “preventivo” para que elas não fizessem nada do que estavam loucamente com vontade de fazer. Eliza se enfiou debaixo das cobertas a gargalhadas a arrancar o mais puro sorriso de Alycia.

Ao se deitar Eliza se lembrou dos pés gelados de Alycia e questionou se poderia ao menos esquentá-los. Recebeu um breve baixar de pálpebras em sinal de positivo.

\- Eu não quero estar naquele estúdio sem você. (Disse Eliza com os olhos lacrimejando)

\- Eu não quero ter que deixá-la.

As pálpebras delas estavam pesadas e não era apenas sono, mas dúvida e agonia. O medo das incertezas do que aconteceria quando Alycia deixasse o show também pesavam o corpo, mas muito mais a alma. Elas encostaram as pontas do nariz, e depois de um longo suspirar Eliza recebeu os lábios de Alycia em seu queixo. “Desculpe, eu vou me controlar” Disse afastando seu rosto, e depois continuou: “Você é tão meiga, antes de dormir... seus olhos ficam tão miudinhos... pisca-os rapidamente e com esse cabelo sobre o rosto... é mesmo um leãozinho” Eliza sorriu sem abrir os olhos que já se enchiam de água e completou “e você é meu guaxinim preferido” (Risos)...Eu adoro seu cabelo ondulado, deveria usá-lo assim mais vezes...” suspirou tranquilo escondendo os olhos lacrimejados a mantê-los fechados se rendendo ao sono. Alycia apenas a observava, relutando em querer dormir para não perder nenhum minuto do que tinha a sua frente, mas no silêncio do quarto, as duas adormeceram.

O desejo existente naqueles lençóis era superiores a consciência delas de se manterem afastadas. Durante a noite, naturalmente pelos movimentos inconscientes, o travesseiro que as separavam foi ao chão. Os corpos se encostaram; se encaixaram; Alycia jogou seu braço em cima do quadril de Eliza que dormia encolhida, de costas para ela. Cada movimento era apenas para se acomodarem cada vez mais entre si, até o amanhecer.

**

Alycia foi a primeira a abrir os olhos pela manhã. Ficou em silêncio, a apreciar a leve respiração de Eliza em seus braços. Após alguns minutos ela ouve um dos seus sons preferidos. “bom dia... babe!”, era rouco e arrastado o primeiro falar da loira, que se perdia com a pressão feita do seu quadril no corpo de Alycia. “Bom dia, leãozinho”, respondeu antes de começar a beijar a nuca e a deslizar sua mão nas costas de Eliza: “Eu gosto da influência dos seus dedos no meu corpo”. Dizia sorrindo quando sentiu sua camiseta ser levantada e em seguida o encostar de lábios e dedos em suas tatuagens das costas: “Eu queria ser acordada assim mais vezes”, dizia Eliza em meio a breves gemidos a ouvir de Alycia “eu quero você todos os dias”. Em seguida Eliza virou o seu corpo para deixar finalmente o azul dos seus olhos encontrarem o verde dos dela.

“Oi!” Cumprimentou Eliza a obter outro “Oi!” de Alycia, que em seguida escondeu seu rosto entre os seios da loirinha a dizer que tinha a melhor visão do mundo dali. Ao escutar uma gargalhada dela, começou a acariciá-los com a ponta do nariz, explorando toda aquela região frontal, a ouvir o seu nome entre um gemido e outro de Eliza. “Aly, por favor... Aly”

De repente o movimento de cabeça para; um breve silêncio; um longo suspirar: “eu nunca vou ter você Eliza Taylor!”, disse Alycia abrindo os olhos lacrimejados a repousar na íris azuis de Eliza, que ao franzir a testa e apertar os lábios questionou: “Por que você nunca vai terminar com ele?”. Alycia abaixa novamente a cabeça: “Não. Porque você não vai me esperar. Vai sentir saudades nos primeiros dias. Vai sair pelos bares de Vancouver e eventualmente vai cruzar com alguma morena irresistível. Vai se entregar para ela... vai... vai lembrar-se da sua vida boemia e se perguntar por que está esperando a idiota aqui”. Alycia não conteve as lágrimas que agora inundam suas bochechas. Eliza passa os polegares por baixo dos olhos de Alycia repetindo várias vezes “eu vou esperar você, eu vou esperar, eu prometo!”. Por um momento ela achou que fosse certo questioná-la “Por que você não termina com ele por telefone mesmo, se é a apenas a culpa que a impede de ... de seguirmos em frente?” Alycia, ainda com a voz chorosa, diz que já havia tentado durante toda a semana, mas quando ela iniciava o assunto ele dizia que precisa desligar e explica que “há outros vínculos que precisam ser quebrados e eu necessito de tempo para isso, ligações que me obrigam a fazer da maneira o mais amigável possível, mas eu também, eu ... eu não quero perdê-la, não quero perder o jeito que você me olha, o jeito doce, o jeito admirado”. Finalizou Alycia ao levantar da cama abruptamente em direção ao banheiro.

Por sua vez, Eliza respirou densamente e adentrou em completo conflito consigo mesmo: “arriscar uma única noite com Alycia, sabendo que ela vai voltar para os braços de outra pessoa ou viver apenas imaginando como seria uma única noite com ela? Amanhã ela embarca naquele avião e não teremos mais tanto contato, talvez, até se rompa. Que vínculos são esses que a impede de terminar com ele? Serão eles quebrados algum dia?”. O pensamento de Eliza foi interrompido com a volta de Alycia que ao se aproximar deu um leve selinho em sua cabeça a perguntá-la o que gostaria de comer no café, o qual seria pedido no quarto. Ela respondeu pelo de sempre ou qualquer coisa, porque não estava com fome.

Então Eliza foi ao banheiro para colocar sua roupa. Quando retornou Alycia havia voltado para cama e estava toda enrolada nas cobertas, incrivelmente delicada com todo aquele cabelo cacheado caído sobre os travesseiros; com a camiseta larga que deixava parte de sua clavícula a amostra. Encostada na porta do banheiro era a melhor visão que Eliza poderia ter naquela manhã de um dia tão angustiante. Ao se aproximar, ela jogou a camiseta que havia vestido para dormir sobre a cama e recebeu um: “Obrigada”, por parte de Alycia, a qual foi beijada na bochecha e interrogada por Eliza o porquê do agradecimento: “por você deixar seu cheiro na minha roupa”.

A loira se aproximou ainda mais de Alycia deitada na cama e reforçou sua promessa: “eu vou esperar, babe. Eu só quero que você me entenda. Eu.... eu... se... se eu tiver você... eu creio que nunca mais consiga esquecê-la.... e você vai embora amanhã.... e... e...” Eliza foi interrompida com o virar de corpo de Alycia a trazê-la para cama com ela seguido de leves beijos no pescoço. Esticadas na cama, Alycia disse: “vamos resolver isso agora! Vou assegurar que nunca me esqueça”. Riram as duas, enquanto Alycia deslizava sua boca em direção aos seios de Eliza, escorregando suas mãos pelas coxas a levantar sua blusa, já ouvindo os sussurros descompassados da loira, quando os carinhos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha referente ao serviço de quarto a entregar o café da manhã. “Salvo pelo gongo!”. Brincou Eliza que foi em direção ao banheiro para que Alycia atendesse o funcionário do hotel. 

Então as duas sentaram-se para fazer talvez a última refeição matinal, juntas. Alycia era tão encantadora ao segurar a caneca de café com as duas mãos; aquele coque de cabelo, o pescoço amostra naquela camiseta surrada; se perdia Eliza em seus pensamentos, inclusive a se questionar sobre o arrependimento de não ter aproveitado a semana para ter Alycia, inteiramente, em seus braços. O que ela mais queria era voltar no tempo, se possível, naquele quarto de hotel em San Diego.

Os olhares entre elas, o silêncio esclarecedor e os suspiros de desejos daquela breve refeição juntas são interrompidos com os toques dos celulares a lembrá-las, talvez, do mais indigesto dia de gravações. “Preparada?” Perguntou Alycia. “Aham”, disse Eliza ao suspirar. Sem qualquer formalidade, Alycia trocou a camiseta surrada por uma camisa creme enquanto a loira terminava o café, a perceber o olhar fixo da loira sobre a linda lingerie branca que ela estava usando. Propositalmente ou não, Alycia tinha deixado Liza-Loo ainda mais decidida a se arriscar naquelas curvas o quanto antes.

As duas pegaram suas respectivas bolsas e saíram do quarto a encontrar no corredor Richard (Murphy), que com o olhar indagou a si próprio, o que raios Eliza estava fazendo tão cedo no quarto de Alycia, mas evitou fazer qualquer questionamento em voz alta ao perceber a cumplicidade nos olhares apaixonados entre elas, limitando-se apenas a um triste saudação de “Péssimo dia, hein, meninas?” Richard referindo-se as últimas gravações de Alycia como Lexa.

Enquanto aguardavam o elevador, Eliza tenta quebrar o clima de velório com Richard ao perguntar a ele: “está preparado para ser espancado pela milésima vez em The100?” Eles sorriram e entram no elevador, quando Alycia descaradamente disse: “vou sentir saudades deste elevador”. Eliza sorriu irônica, enquanto Richard ficou sem entender o comentário.


	6. Quem disse que não pode escolher este lado? (307)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nossa saga do episódio mais bonito e mais triste (307) começa agora. Serão mais dois capítulos para encerrá-lo. Por que eu dividi? Para que vocês possam escolher não ler a parte triste do episódio. Então, um pouco mais de spoilers da minha fic: este capítulo vai tratar das cenas iniciais do episódio; o próximo, do sexo Clexa e o último, a morte de Lexa.
> 
> No capítulo anterior: depois de um jantarzinho; café da manhã juntas; elas se preparam para gravarem o episódio 307 - thirteen em The100.
> 
> É isso! Boa leitura!

_**_

_307_

Dean White

Enquanto aguardavam o restante do cast no lobby do hotel para seguir ao estúdio, as duas bem que tentavam esconder o clima tenso e triste das próximas tomadas, na verdade, da parte final. Buscavam focar apenas nas cenas iniciais do episódio, porém, não era apenas Clexa angustiadas, havia Elycia e todas as incertezas desta relação ao final daquele dia, com exceção é claro, da decisão interna de cada uma de finalmente arriscar: Eliza não poderia deixar Alycia embarcar sem antes tê-la para si, ainda que fosse por uma noite, ainda que nem uma vida fosse suficiente para esquecer isso. Ela estava disposta a arriscar e aceitar a reconsideração que Alycia já havia deixado claro estar disposta.

Sentadas em uma mesma poltrona do lobby do hotel, aos olhares de Richard que resolveu acompanhar as tomadas alheias, embora só gravasse no final da tarde, as duas cochichavam a dizer que o fato de Jason não estar no estúdio nos últimos dias, diminuía a repugnância do que estava escrito naquelas linhas para as tomadas.  

Alycia sussurrava em modo privado para Eliza que o último dia não precisava ser tão assombroso e nem ser considerado como “último dia”. _“ **Fizemos uma história linda com Clarke e Lexa, o show, as cenas, as emoções, enfim, quem fez fomos nós e nossos personagens merecem uma despedia à altura. Mais do que isso, nossas clexinhas merecem também. Então, nós vamos àquele estúdio e daremos o nosso melhor, Clarke e Lexa serão épicas!”.**_

Eliza lançou um sorriso pálido e acatou o que Alycia propôs a acrescentar dolorosamente **_“eu já sinto tanto sua falta”_** e, por um instante, ela achou que saltariam da sua boca as palavras “eu acho que a amo”, mas se conteve, porque não era algo a ser dito naquele momento, naquele local e tão pouco com aquela sensação de perda.

_**_

No set de gravações as duas seguem para os ajustes dos figurinos. O coque de Alycia dá lugar ao típico penteado trançado de Lexa e seu casaco leve, ao manto da melhor Comandante de Polis. Alycia repassa o texto em sua mente tentando afastar qualquer angustia, mesmo porque ela sabia, sempre soube que o produtor do show não teria dignidade em reconhecer a genialidade dada por ela ao personagem, apenas aleatório no roteiro. Alycia transformou Lexa em protagonista ao lado de Clarke, quiçá, ofuscando o próprio show, e por isso a produção precisava eliminá-la. Ela sabia que a morte de Lexa não era algo previsto no roteiro da série.

Enquanto Alycia se perde em seus pensamentos, Eliza a olha com pesar, sem entender por que logo hoje, Lexa parecia mais linda que qualquer outro dia, talvez, fosse apenas o coração de Clarke sentindo a triste despedida. Com sorrisos de olhos, as duas seguem até o local da cena para o dia da Ascensão em honra aos comandantes que vieram antes de Lexa.

_**_

Em cena temos nossa majestade Lexa explicando que os comandantes vivem dentro dela e que ela viverá dentro do próximo (confuso isso!). Clarke está com uma expressão assustada com aquela explicação sobre reencarnação ou, talvez, fosse apenas Eliza vinculada à parte final do script daquele dia. Em meio a comemoração temos uma armadilha de Titus, que garantiu a um dos terras-firmes que Heda ouviria o ato de guerra provocado pelo povo que continua a fazer merda (leia-se Sky People).

O moço de humanas se apresenta como integrante da comunidade “povo das árvores” a pedir justiça. A tira colo traz Octavia amordaçada fazendo Clarke tremer de nervoso a pensar: **_“lascou! Lá vou eu ter que persuadir minha namoradinha de novo para não matar o povinho lá!”._** Quando a falsiane Titus explica sobre o ataque à aldeia, as duas dão aquela olhadinha sofrida entre elas como quem diz: “ ** _de novo não!!”._** Chatus ainda toca na ferida sobre o massacre que ficou impune; o moço de humanas não ajuda e sugere morte ao povo do céu; os outros figurantes começam a gritar aquela primitiva regra de 2000 a.C. de jus drein jus daun; enquanto Alycia contracena maravilhosamente apenas com o movimentar dos olhos, merecendo o Emmy sem sequer lançar uma palavra.

Em seguida, um explosivo abrir de porta, acompanhado de vários gritinhos de nossa Comandante: _“ **Como ousa trazer isso até mim no Dia da Ascensão?.**_ No mesmo instante, Traitus se defende dizendo que foi a própria Heda quem causou aquilo quando perdoou o massacre. Ainda sugere que somente a guerra poderá por fim naquele conflito. (O biquinho de nojo da Clarke olhando para ele é o melhor!)

Enfim, ao ouvir tudo isso, Lexa decide exterminar o povo do céu! Rá! Mentira!!! Ela primeiro quer saber a opinião da futura namoradinha, que antes mesmo de responder é obrigada a ouvir o intrometitus dizer que a opinião dela não é neutra (hahahah nem a sua, chatus!). Lexa então lança aquele olhar calibre 38 e finalmente ele cala a boca.  

Aí temos Clarke dizendo que o Titus tem razão! (ahahah) Ao notar o sorriso debochado de Eliza querendo entrar em cena, Alycia dá um gritinho de **_“O quê? Clarke! Você está do lado dele de novo?”_ ** Arrancando risos de todos obrigando a retomada de cena. Enquanto voltam aos seus lugares para refazer a cena, Alycia ainda sussurra, ao pé de ouvido, à Eliza que foi o primeiro sorriso convincente arrancado dela naquela manhã e ela já estava com saudades daquela gargalhada. Eliza volta a sorrir, só para Alycia desta vez.

Na sequência é consagrado o poder de persuasão de Clarke ao dizer que Titus tem razão e que ela faria qualquer coisa para salvar o próprio povo, inclusive, isso é do conhecimento de Lexa. Aí vem o, mas, todavia, porém, que discorda do Titus (aplausos). Ela ganha tempo para o povinho do céu ao dizer que nem todos votaram em Pike e que a tirania dele vai ser derrubada mais cedo ou mais tarde. Lexa continua contracenando com os olhos, enquanto Alycia prende o riso ao notar que Eliza está olhando para os seus seios a engolir a saliva e prender os lábios. Sorte de Elycia que Titus entra na conversa incendiando ainda mais a discussão. Lexa ainda pergunta à Clarke se ela tem certeza de que Pike será derrubado; dá uma meia volta pensativa, enquanto Titus fica tagarelando; coloca os olhos para contracenar novamente, a _poker face_ de rainha e finaliza com um levantar de braço a dizer “Shut up!”. A câmera ainda fica alguns segundos focando naquele desperdício de dedos e mão. Retomem a cena e esqueçam os dedos de Alycia, obrigada!

Com a mão levantada pedindo silêncio aos seus súditos (desculpe, a mão dela voltou a contracenar) Lexa arranja uma solução que agrada a todos (Poderosa!). Ao olhar para Clarke diz que convocará o exército dos 12 Clãs para marchar rumo à Arkadia, e ao receber o olhar desesperado dela bem como de Titus cantando vitória antes do tempo,  finaliza dizendo que tal medida é para conter o povo do céu e não para atacar. Clarke respira aliviada, fechando os olhinhos a pensar: ela me ama mesmo, eita, porra!

Enquanto isso, Lexa estabelece suas ordens, explica as providências a serem tomadas, dá uma encarada apaixonada em Clarke e ordena a morte de qualquer um que ultrapassar o bloqueio. A loirinha pensa que o amor de Lexa não é tão grande assim e se desespera. Já o moço das árvores não vê coerência naquela medida, porque não é uma retaliação, não é vingança. Lexa explica que está dando o que ele pediu: justiça. O moço fica irritadinho e tenta matar a comandante na frente de todo o conselho, dos guardiões, dos aprendizes e da namoradinha dela. Pediu para morrer, não é? Titus foi útil e Lexa nem alterou a pressão arterial com a ameaça de morte. Ela vai se irritar depois com o Guardião da Chama que insiste em dizer que sangue se paga com sangue.

Intervalo para respirar!

Eliza pega seu segundo cigarro do dia, ao mesmo tempo, pede desculpas por isso à Alycia, que não recusa o seu terceiro copo de café; as duas repassavam o texto e fazem os comentários de sempre.

_- **Clarke é tão trouxa, vai ao quarto de Lexa e a vê meditando que até esquece que foi lá para pedir que cessasse o bloqueio contra o Sky People.**   (Disse Alycia zombando)._

_- **Detalhe que a trouxa nem bate na porta, já chega se enfiando no quarto. Vou incorporar a Wanheda para gravar essa cena. (Risos)**_

**_\- Vou quebrar a pose da Wanheda com uma olhada só, prepare-se Clarke!_ ** _(Eliza gargalhou)_

Realmente, nesta cena o carinho e cuidado entre Clarke e Lexa tornam-se mais visíveis. Clarke invade o quarto dela com o coração na boca depois de alguém ter tentado matar nossa Comandante. Isso, por si só, já a faz esquecer que ela estava indo lá para pedir outra solução para o povo dela, que não a ordem de morte. Lexa, esperta, sabe de imediato o que levou Clarke até lá, tanto é, que a questiona _“ **de que outra forma executaria o bloqueio”. **_

Alycia (Lexa) é tão suave no tom de voz que até entendemos o descontrole corporal do leãozinho baixando a crista e concordando com a futura namoradinha de cinco minutos, que suavemente levanta da sua posição “foda-se, foda-se, Jason!” e solta aquele convite que Clarke estava esperando “ ** _Podemos estar traçando um limite_** _(Lexa puxa o ar lá do útero), ** mas quem disse que não pode escolher este lado? **(Encerra dando aquela jogadinha de ombro fofa!). _Em seguida temos o Chatus, ops, Titus interrompendo a paquera das duas.

_Clarke: **eu sei alguém que pode dizer**._

_(Lexa solta aquele dois milímetros de sorriso e as duas abaixam a cabeça em sinal de não podemos demonstrar que estamos muito loucamente apaixonadas)_

_Titus: **Seu cavalo será o mais rápido, Wanheda**. _

_Lexa: **Na verdade, pedi que Clarke fique aqui como minha namorada, ops., convidada**._

_(Clarke não disfarça nem um pouco depois do convite: desce os olhos de cima abaixo no corpão de Lexa e finaliza com aquele suspirar de que “Eita, que hoje tem!”)._

_Titus: **Clarke, pode nos dar licença?**_

_(Agora é a Lexa que passa os olhos de raios-X do corpo da Clarke ao vê-la sair do quarto)_

Seguindo a cena, conhecemos a história de Costia e, foi neste momento que eu tive certeza que foi Titus quem colocou a cabeça dela na cama de Lexa para fortalecer aquele ensinamento fracassado de que o _“ **Amor é fraqueza. Ser comandante significa ficar sozinha”.**_ Lexa honra as calças que veste (bem justas por sinal, parabéns!) e diz: _“ **não ouvirei isso de novo** ”,_ mesmo com Chatus dizendo que _“ **o que sente coloca as duas em perigo ”. **_

Nesta cena também nos apaixonamos pelo ranger de dentes de Alycia, ops, Lexa quando Titus ameaça a Clarke dizendo _“ **Não a faça pagar o preço pelos seus erros como Costia”**_ (sim, eu vi isso como ameaça o que foi comprovado na cena seguinte). Morremos de amor mais um pouquinho com os gritos de Lexa **“ _Meus erros?_** (todos os dentinhos amostra) **_Alguém de Azgeda decapitou Costia e entregou a cabeça na minha cama. E eu ainda deixei que entrassem na aliança._ ** (Aqui nós já estamos mortos feat cremados e ela ainda continua com os gritinhos jogando nossas cinzas ao vento) **_Sou mais que capaz de separar sentimentos e dever._ ** (Alguém entrega o Emmy para Alycia, por favor!). A cena se encerra mostrando o quanto Lexa era uma verdadeira Líder ao reconhecer os ensinamentos, mas ser madura o suficiente para assumir as consequências (Aqui nós éramos felizes, ainda).

**_**_ **

**_-Aly, o que foram aqueles gritinhos? (_ ** _Perguntou Eliza ao entregar a Alycia um copo de café e outro de salada de frutas)._

**_\- Lexa colocando Titus no seu devido lugar!_ ** _(Risos). **Obrigada, estava mesmo com fominha. (** Alycia se referiu ao mimo que Eliza acabara de entregar-lhe).  _

**_\- As tomadas estão sendo tão rápidas hoje...._ ** _(Eliza observou com um tom suave)_

**_\- Também notei. Einstein estava certo, o tempo é realmente relativo._ ** _(Alycia soltou um riso suavizado e olhou para Eliza antes de virar o último gole de café)._

**_\- Então trate de ir contra a teoria da relatividade nas próximas cenas e fazer o tempo passar mais devagar. Pelo menos nas próximas duas tomadas._ ** _(Disse Eliza referindo-se ao sexo Clexa). **Poderíamos passar a tarde toda errando, digo, gravando, o que acha?** _

**_-_ ** _**Para quem não queria ensaiar ontem, você até que está animada para causar um prejuízo de milhares de dólares atrasando as gravações.** (Brincou Alycia). _

**_-_ ** _**Hum.. é não dá para ficar fingindo sexo Clexa a tarde toda**..(risos) . **Falando nisso, você vai abrir a boca desta vez, quero dizer, Lexa?** (Eliza gargalhou ao se referir o primeiro beijo em cena delas)_

**_-_ ** _**Engraçadinha! E você vai enfiar a língua?** (Alycia a questionou levantando a sobrancelha carinhosamente)_

**_-_ ** _**Melhor não, vai atiçar partes corporais não mostradas em cena....(** Respondeu Eliza a olhar carinhosamente para Alycia arrancando risos dela). _

**_-_ ** _**Ok. Bom, se não é para atiçar (partes ocultas) você consegue me beijar sem sugar meus lábios tão docemente?** (Alycia a questionou com o timbre suspirado e delicado a encarar Eliza)_

**_\- Ah.. hmmm, eu não sei... eu realmente não sei se consigo fazer isso.... mas... mas...vou tentar..._ **

Alycia é chamada para preparar o cabelo para a próxima cena, enquanto Eliza fica papeando com Richard que já está caracterizado, faltando apenas à parte sangrenta da cena. Depois de umas tragadas escondidas de Alycia, Eliza decide ir atrás da moça, porque vai ter bastante tempo para papear com o Richard depois. Ao encontrá-la com os ombros de fora e o cabelo solto, caído apenas no ombro direito, a loira simplesmente confirma a si mesma que precisa ter Alycia em seus braços independente de qualquer consequência disso.  

Alycia respira fundo ao ver o olhar admirado da loira a decifrar seus pensamentos lançando logo em seguida um sorriso envergonhado de quem acaba de saber que finalmente terá Eliza Taylor em seus braços.


	7. É por isso que eu te... (307)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal! 
> 
> No capítulo anterior elas iniciaram as cenas do 307. Tivemos gritinhos de Lexa, persuasão de Clarke e olhares apaixonados Clexa, Agora, o momento mais esperado: Clexa is real!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Recomendem, favoritem, critiquem... enfim....

**_**_ **

**_Sexo CLEXA_ **

É chegado o momento que todas as Clexas aguardavam, finalmente, Clarke e Lexa vão consumar o relacionamento (espera pior só a desta fanfic, né não!?)

As duas recebem orientações do Dean White (diretor da cena) iniciando o ensaio. Alycia, como sempre, sugere ao diretor uma interpretação facial e sutil de Lexa perante Clarke, e o questiona se não seria importante o personagem mostrar menos imposição e piscar os olhos a abandonar o seu jeito observador e tão imperador. White aprecia a ideia e elas começam a ensaiar.

Clarke entra no quarto de Lexa (sem bater né, porque embora Lexa seja Heda, ela é Wanheda!). Enfim, entra e dá aquela caçada de olhos procurando Lexa, e ao encontrá-la (voltando do banho?) dá uns tremeliques nervosos de olhos.

_Lexa: **Quando você parte?**_

_Clarke: **Agora.**_

**_ Eu sinto muito. _ **

**_Lexa: Não sinta. Você precisa voltar, é o seu povo._ **

Eliza dá meia volta corporal e ao mesmo tempo encarar apaixonadamente Alycia a pedir desculpas para a produção pela interrupção da cena, porque se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos com o jeito sussurrado de Lexa (Alycia) falar. Após pedir desculpas, elas retornaram a gravar.

_Lexa: **Quando você parte?**_

_Clarke: **Agora.**_

**_ Eu sinto muito. _ **

**_Lexa: Não sinta. Você precisa voltar, é o seu povo._ **

**_ É por isso que eu te... _ **

**_ Por isso que você é quem você é _ **

_(Lexa é magnânima mesmo, até na despedida ela encontra um jeitinho de enaltecer a loirinha, que digamos não tem reconhecimento de ninguém daquele povo do céu)._

_Clarke **: Quem sabe um dia nós duas deixemos de ter uma dívida com nossos povos.**_

_Lexa: **Assim espero.**_

_(cumprimento de antebraços)_

**_ Que nos encontremos novamente. _ **

_(Clarke dá um puxão de vem cá minha Lexa)_

**_ ( _ ** _beijo **)**_

_Elas se beijam. Eliza, de propósito, direciona para que seus lábios toquem os lábios inferiores de Alycia no primeiro momento, sem sugá-los, conforme ela havia prometido, porém, não por muito tempo. O primeiro toque dos seus lábios foi como uma carga elétrica em sua memória de todas as vezes que ela já havia sentido muito mais que o simples encostar de bocas entre elas. O encontro daqueles lábios, naquele momento, desde o último grande beijo há uma semana, apenas a fazia concluir o quanto foi covarde de não aproveitar as investidas de Alycia durante aqueles últimos dias. Ela não estava mais se importando com as pessoas que estavam no estúdio e quando intencionaria mais o beijo, o diretor acabou pedindo para cortar._

_**\- OK. Meninas, vocês estão perfeitas! Eu só preciso que o pessoal da iluminação retire um pouco de luz atrás da grade para que os rostos delas fiquem mais visíveis.** _

_Essas foram às instruções do diretor, que elas sequer ouviram, porque estavam concentradas de mais em olhar uma para outra e sentir aquele silêncio arrependido de não terem ficado juntas durante a semana inteira. Elas sabiam que aquelas cenas eram a fagulha para detonar aquela explosão de sentimentos entre elas. Retornaram à cena e, claro, ao beijo._

_Com respirações timidamente ofegantes, elas voltaram a se beijar. Aqueles segundos de toques eram verdadeiras ebulições de sentimentos prestes a entrarem em erupção. O ar quente de cada uma delas a encontrar o vácuo dos separar de lábios brigavam com os pensamentos profissionais conflitando com os batimentos cardíacos, tudo isso, transformando o nervosismo do momento em risos._

_Inconscientemente uma gargalhada moleca toma conta do espaço como forma de interromper aquele colapso de emoções. Ao não conseguir desamarrar a blusa da Alycia, Eliza ri alto ao dizer: “ **OMG! Cadê o laço da sua blusa Alycia?”** Um breve encarar a deixá-la envergonhada. Aproveitando a distração de todos, Alycia aperta os olhos e sussurra para Eliza: **“duvido que você tenha alguma dificuldade em tirar a roupa de uma mulher, Srta. Taylor!”.** Logo em seguida **, e** la ainda faz uma sugestão ao diretor para que o laço esteja menos apertado, assim como sutiã um pouco mais frouxo **.** Olhou para Eliza e disse **“Assim facilita para a novinha aqui” (Risos).** Após as desculpas ao pessoal de produção, elas voltavam à cena, mais especificamente, o encostar de lábios._

_As emoções voltam a explodir dentro de Alycia. Ela não tinha dimensão das saudades daqueles lábios macios, do ar ardente preenchendo o céu da própria boca. Ela nunca imaginou o poder que Eliza tivesse sobre o seu corpo e o primeiro sinal de descontrole é o tremor de seus lábios na busca descompassada do sugar de lábios da loira. Beijos, apenas beijos, o encostar de bocas e Alycia estava completamente destinada, somente para concluir o que já devesse saber: “ **Eu amo Eliza Taylor e estou prestes a perdê-la”**. Alycia não consegue segurar seu sentimento e, quando as bocas se afastam, a lágrima corre em seu rosto. Seu olhar é desesperado; é um pedido; é uma declaração de amor. _

_Ao ver Alycia chorando, Eliza sabe que não se trata mais de Lexa e Clarke em cena, mas de Elycia. Ela se esquece de contracenar; ela esquece que prometeu não atiçar Alycia; ela se esquece de fugir do que sente por ela: intensifica o beijo e não demora a ter uma resposta dos lábios trêmulos de Alycia, que puxa para si a cabeça de Eliza para um encontro de bocas abertas; uma leve sugada é sentida por Eliza, que direciona sua língua ao encontro de lábios de Alycia, mas seu movimento é interrompido pelo ar quente que invade sua boca a preenchê-la por inteiro; suas mãos buscam o arrancar de blusa, tecnicamente previsto, exceto a pressão suave das pontas de seus dedos na pele de Alycia a deslizar pelo ombro até o braço prestes a exceder o tirar de roupa, porque para elas, não existia mais ninguém naquele “quarto”, nem mesmo Clexa, apenas Elycia. Até que o diretor interrompe a cena com um bater de palmas e na sequência um elogio de “ **perfeito** ”! _

_Ao menos neste trecho da cena elas falharam consideravelmente na intenção de utilizar todos os erros de gravação ajustados na noite interior. As duas se entreolham antes de agradecer as felicitações da produção pela cena gravada. É sugerido um intervalo._

_Ao som de Marvin Gaye elas buscam esconder – dos outros – o nervosismo e o envolvimento provocado pelas tomadas anteriores. Quem estivesse mais atento saberia que algo estava incoerente: Eliza acabara de recusar umas tragadas e Alycia, seu característico copão de café. Os olhares denunciavam que não havia mais coisa nenhuma a esperar e nada, nada, que fosse habitual, funcionaria como sedativo para o desejo delas de ser uma da outra._

_Os comentários construtivos (ou não) sobre o script depois da última cena não importava mais, não que os textos estivessem em perfeito harmonia com o que elas acreditassem para os respectivos personagens, mas as palavras que elas estavam querendo expressar não poderiam ser ditas em voz alta, ali naquele local, então, os olhares se encarregavam de mandar a mensagem uma para outra de: eu quero você!_

_**_

_Voltavam a contracenar a partir do puxar de blusa de Alycia, a qual encaixava seus lábios na boca entreaberta de Eliza, que quebrava a promessa de não sugar seus lábios, principalmente depois de sentir um toque suave de mão em sua nuca a deslizar sutilmente pelos seus seios para um segurar de mãos a finalizar com apoiar de quadril de Alycia sobre a cama. Outra vez, são os olhares de Elycia em cena. Aly desejava naquele momento que fossem apenas as duas naquela cama, sem câmeras, sem script, sem qualquer fator externo que as impedissem de se entregarem finalmente. Liza ouvia os pensamentos que emergiam dos olhos desesperados de Alycia suplicando por “ **eu** **quero você** ”. Esse foi o último pensamento antes de Eliza deixar seu corpo cair em cima de Lexa e as duas relaxarem sobre a cama. Corta! Perfeito!_

_Entra o comercial e a gente fica feliz que nosso OTP supremo está transando, enquanto os Bellarkes estão se roendo de inveja._

_**_

_No set um silêncio incomum das duas. Aos desatentos, elas estariam apenas concentradas para a próxima tomada e, por ser um pouco mais íntima, talvez estivessem constrangidas. As duas se preparam para deixar os ombros nus e se acomodaram na cama. Com exceção de Richard, ninguém mais percebeu a afinidade delas de estarem dividindo o mesmo colchão. Apesar disso, era a primeira vez no set que elas não sabiam o que falar uma para outra. Não era um clima de tensão ou mesmo de arrependimento que cada uma sentia em si, era uma sensação de saudades infinitas por tudo o que não viveram e que só foram notadas pela explosão de sentimentos naqueles minutos em que tiveram seus corpos colados na tomada anterior._

_Deitadas e nuas, da cintura para cima ou não, já Clarke na hora do “amor” arrancou até o trequinho da testa da Lexa, morremos de inveja daqueles lençóis privilegiados por esconder duas obras de Deus. Enfim, elas começam a passar o texto enquanto a produção termina a iluminação e o cenário._

_As duas estão lado a lado na cama, olhando ambas para o teto, buscando de alguma maneira disfarçar o nervosismo. Alycia segura firme o lençol sobre os seios, Eliza também. Elas ainda sentem o gosto quente dos lábios uma da outra da cena anterior, estão congeladas por seus pensamentos até que recebem as orientações do diretor pedindo que elas aguardem mais um pouco a produção finalizar o cenário com as velas, iluminação, dentre outras coisas.  As duas resolvem enfrentar mais uma vez a guerra interna de sentimentos que explode cada vez que o azul se choca com o verde nos olhares: elas ficam de frente uma para outra, simultaneamente._

_- **Oi**! (Cumprimenta Eliza arrancando um sorriso perdidamente apaixonado de Alycia que retoma em sua memória o cumprimento daquela manhã)._

_- **Oi** , Clórke! (Eliza solta uma gargalhada fazendo todos pensarem que ela é mais louca do que de fato é, isso porque não há nada de engraçado em um simples “oi”, exceto o que as duas vivem secretamente entre quartos de hotéis). _

_- **Vou segurar bem este lençol para não correr o risco de “pagar peitinho”.** (Brincou Eliza, enquanto o pessoal da produção arrumava o cenário em sua volta)._

_- **Você nunca vai “pagar peitinho”, Liz!** (Alycia disse gargalhando)... **com este volume todo aí, no mínimo, é “pagar peitão” ... (Risos)**_

_- **Hum, olha quem fala.... Os decotes de Lexa também não ficam atrás....** _

_Alycia, embora tivesse vontade de beijar o queixo como fizera nas primeiras horas do dia, apenas se aproximou do ouvido de Eliza a dizer-lhe: “ **São bojos**!” e abaixou levemente o lençol que cobria seus seios a mostrá-los para ela, que sorria escancarada a aumentar o nervosismo justamente porque a lingerie branca de Alycia ainda estava presente em sua memória bem como todas as mil maneiras de tirá-la que já havia fantasiado.                _

_- **Ok. Retiro o que eu disse!** (Zombou Eliza com um sorriso nervoso para a equipe e um olhar carinhoso para Alycia). _

Um dos assistentes que estava envolta da cama terminando de arrumar aquelas peles de ovelhas, brincou com algo _**“olhem, homens, as mulheres quando estão sozinhas ficam comparando seus peitos e não falando de machos!”.**_ Todos riram e com os murmurinhos ninguém percebeu o pedido de Alycia para Eliza: _“ **você bem que poderia baixar o lençol para eu fazer uma comparação mais correta, não é?”**_ A loira fez um leve movimento para baixo com a cabeça e fortaleceu as mãos em cima do lençol cobrindo os seios a sussurrar _“ **vou deixar você usar a imaginação”.** (Risos)_

 _- **Posso pegar, então? Para ajudar na hora que eu for imaginar**?_ (Questionou Alycia sorrindo, certa de que Eliza jamais a deixaria fazer isso).

 _- **Garotos, não é só falar não! Nós pegamos também**!_ (Eliza falou em tom mais alto a puxar uma das mãos de Alycia e colocar sobre o seu seio. Alycia ficou surpreendida e mostrou explicitamente todo nervosismo escondido por trás daquelas brincadeiras das duas).

Eliza ainda propôs que elas fizessem um book titulado de “na cama com Clexa”. _“ **Acho que este momento merece umas selfies nossa**_ **”** a ouvir de Alycia se as fotos poderiam ser com a mão dela em seus seios. Com aquele típico movimento facial de questionar uma brincadeira, Eliza simplesmente pediu para que Lexa não atiçasse Clarke _._

A produção ainda mexia no cenário realocando as câmeras, as velas e ajustando as luzes enquanto as duas faziam pose para o Samsung de Eliza. Era um roçar de pele aqui e ali entre elas a deixá-las cada vez mais arrepiadas, os quais foram registrados apenas pela câmera do celular de Eliza e na memória das duas cujo conteúdo jamais se saberá (Alycia não vai autorizar Eliza divulgar as selfies, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!!)

Encerradas as fotos impróprias e que jamais serão divulgadas, para a tristeza dos que shippam Clexa e Elycia, as duas passaram a ensaiar a cena conforme recebiam as orientações do diretor. Contudo, em um dado momento, ocorreu uma pane elétrica a ocasionar a falta de energia no estúdio, o qual passa a estar iluminado apenas pelas velas do cenário. O pessoal de produção então pede que elas fiquem na cama enquanto tentam resolver o problema. As duas têm o “quarto” só para Clexa.

_- **Liz, vamos derreter embaixo deste monte de pele de animal. Já estava quente com ar condicionado, imagine sem...** (Disse Alycia apreciando os olhos azuis em meio à iluminação das chamas das velas)_

_Eliza apenas fixou seus olhos nos dela a dizer “ **Vai esquentar muito mais e não é por falta do ar condicionado”**. Então colocou sua mão na nuca de Alycia puxando-a para um longo beijo ardente, o qual era interrompido apenas pelo sussurrar da sua voz doce a dizer “ **eu quero você... Aly.”** Antes de ter uma resposta recíproca elas ouviram a chegada do pessoal de equipe, e se afastaram subitamente, o Diretor ao ver o sorriso suave e olhar cativante de Alycia pediu que ela repetisse o gesto na hora da tomada. _

_Com os problemas elétricos resolvidos, ar condicionado funcionando, porém, ineficaz para o calor que elas sentiam, elas começam a tomada._

_Clarke desliza suavemente as pontas de três dedinhos sobre a pele tatuada no braço de Lexa arrepiando cada fiozinho de cabelo de si própria  e de Alycia. Eliza olha aquelas costas nua, dá uma suspirada e volta a contracenar:_

_Clarke: **Se Octavia e eu vamos chegar ao bloqueio até o amanhecer...**_

_Lexa: **Shiuuuu**_

Depois desse pedido de silêncio sensual de Lexa (como tudo nela!), Clarke solta, talvez, o único sorriso sereno em The100, traz para as costas de Lexa os toques suaves de seus dedos ainda perdidos sobre o braço dela e contornar a tatuagem feita na espinha dorsal da Comandante:

_ Clarke: **Que lindo!** **Mas está desbotando!** _

Eliza exclamou a olhar para a produção e ainda apontou o dedo indicador para cima mostrando as unhas e ponta do dedo com restinhos da pintura da tatuagem. A brincadeira desconcentrou a todos, inclusive, Alycia, que risonha, virou rapidamente o corpo para, além de ouvir, admirar a gargalhada de Eliza ao zombar das tatuagens desbotadas de Lexa.

Enquanto voltava a serenidade para retomarem a cena, Alycia ainda zombou com o corte ambulante de testa de Eliza em comparação com as tatuagens dela, a loira aproveitou os resquícios de murmurinhos causados por sua brincadeira e cochichou para Alycia _**“talvez isso não seja tinta, não é, afinal, Clexa acabaram de ... você sabe... vai ver todos os fluídos de Lexa sejam black”.** _ Alycia não se conteve e saltou uma alta gargalhada que as impediram de retomar a concentração proposta para a cena.

Enquanto isso, a produção se certificava que o lençol ficasse bem esticado a marcar o quadril de Lexa na hora da cena. Eliza aproveitou a visão que tinha das curvas de Alycia a dizer _“ **Clarke passa muito bem, obrigada**_ **!”**. Elas voltam a dar gargalhadas com o nervosismo disfarçado de brincadeiras, mas com pressa em terminar tudo aquilo e finalmente estarem a sós.

Depois de alguns minutos voltaram a filmar com Eliza deslizando seus dedinhos nas costas largas de Alycia e com um sorriso estupidamente sereno. Após elogiar as tatuagens de Lexa ouve a razão daquelas marcas: “ ** _Fiz no dia da Ascensão. Um círculo para cada sanguinário que morreu. Quando o comandante me escolheu”._ ** Clarke interessada na conversa ainda questiona que há menos círculos e quer saber o que aconteceu com o 8º sanguinário _._

Aí temos um leve respirar de Lexa, suaves batidas de pálpebras e o girar de corpo delicado para encontrar os olhos miúdos e apaixonados de Eliza, ops, Clarke. Não bastando toda sensualidade em se virar, Alycia, ops, Lexa ainda propõe **“ _podemos falar de outra coisa?”_** com o levantar de sobrancelhas extremamente sensuais; o movimentar de lábios que se abrem o suficiente para deixar apenas as pontas dos dentes amostra; tudo isso sem desviar os olhos dos de Clarke acompanhando de um timbre de voz sussurrado.  

A menina do céu não tira os olhos insidiosos daquele verde musgo e ainda sugere que elas não precisam falar. Sorri e em seguida recebe o sorriso gradativo de lábios de Lexa para o encontro de lábios. Alycia por um instante esquece que está contracenando e, institivamente tenta buscar o queixo de Eliza, mas seu movimento é cessado pelo leve sorriso de Clarke que a faz lembrar que se trata de um ato Clexa. Elas voltam a contracenar, sem abandonar o encostar de lábios, até que Eliza subitamente leva sua língua entre os lábios de Alycia, desliza sua mão pelos seios dela em busca do entrelaçar de dedos que a fazem abandonarem o profissionalismo: deixam seus corpos entrarem em sintonia de movimentos quando o Diretor as lembra de que tudo não passa de uma encenação: Corta!

As duas se olham desesperadas de desejo, em seguida se recompõem para a próxima cena, mas antes, um intervalo mais prolongado. No refeitório elas buscam esquecer o calor das cenas gravadas para enfrentar o frio da despedida. **_“Aly, não sei se consigo gravar mais de uma vez as próximas cenas. Será que podemos gravá-las de uma só vez, tentar não precisar repeti-las?”._** Disse Eliza com um timbre de voz sutil e triste _. **“Eu acho perfeito, não quero ter que me despedir mais de uma vez de você”.** _ As duas com os olhares já umedecidos de lágrimas a começar uma despedida de Clarke e Lexa. Com olhares e cabeças baixas, elas voltam ao estúdio para as últimas cenas.


	8. I don't want the next Commander (307)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior tivemos todo o sexo Clexa por trás das cenas, as emoções escondidas e nossa visão, como espectadores, de partes tão bonitas da história de Clarke e Lexa. Aliás, quero esclarecer que, pela minha teoria, a Alycia só foi chamada depois para gravar o episódio 316, portanto, ele vai aparecer no momento certo desta fic que compreende o período de agosto/2014 a dezembro/2016.
> 
> Neste capítulo você vai encontrar a narrativa dos últimos minutos de Lexa em terra firme, que, aliás, hoje faz 07 meses deste trágico episódio. Tentei fazer uma capítulo mais engraçado do que triste, porque já basta a versão original. Talvez tenha conseguido, talvez não, mas enalteci Dona Alycia Debnam-Carey que estava magnânima nestas cenas, tanto em interpretação quanto em figurino. Estou feliz com o resultado final, apesar de achar que ele não está a altura dos anteriores e posteriores (já escritos).
> 
> Chega de explicação: Boa Leitura! 
> 
> Charlotte

Elycia já estão no local da cena (quarto de Clarke) onde ocorrerá a despedida. Com os scripts na mão  elas ensaiam os textos que muitas vezes é interrompido pelas emoção que escorrem pelos olhos. Respiram fundo e voltam a repassar as falas. Alycia recebe orientações do diretor de cena, que parece mais abalado do que elas, a explicá-la o “timer” exato em que deve abrir a porta e, enfim, receber seu destino.

Neste momento Eliza é chamada para repassar as cenas com Titus e Murphy. Embora estivesse um pouco aérea, a loirinha buscou concentrar-se ao máximo para que não precisasse repetir as tomadas, conforme havia proposto para Alycia que fariam. Mesmo porque, elas precisavam terminar logo aquilo e finalmente ficarem a sós. Então, não errar era mais do que conveniente, era libertador.

**

Na primeira cena vemos Clarke chegando ao seu quarto após uma horinha de esfrega-esfrega (não disse  do quê) no quarto da Lexa e com a Lexa (que delícia!), apesar disso sua carinha de que “acabei de dar, mas preciso partir” era visível, porque não a vimos chegar ao quarto cantarolando nem rodopiando. O pior foi encontrar o Sr. Assassinatus colocando seu plano em ação contra Clarke, que vê seu “amigo” (Who? acho que ela estava se importando com o Richard, já que fazia umas 10 temporadas que Clarke e Murphy não se viam em The 100). Enfim, ela o vê todo amarrado e espancado pela milésima vez sem ficar com qualquer cicatriz, se bem que o cara já foi para a forca e sobreviveu, tenho certeza que se levasse um tiro, também sairia ileso. Voltando a cena:

Enquanto Eliza tenta desamarrar o pobre coitado, Titus surge das cinzas do inferno para dizer que Murphy AINDA está vivo, sem reparar em todos os hematomas do moço, o que é plausível depois de uma hora na cama com Lexa, a loirinha pergunta o que Titus fez com seu amigo (Who?) e tem como resposta: _“ **ele foi pego roubando de pessoas que iam ao mercado de Polis”,**_ em seguida ele mostra os braços e uma arma a apontá-la para Clarke.

_CLARKE: **Titus o que é isso?**_

_TITUS: **Lamento que tenha chegado a este ponto. Lamento mesmo** (seu mentiroso!)_

_CLARKE: **Eu estou partindo agora** (grita com os lábios ainda inchados, não disse quais nem o porquê.) **Octavia me aguarda, só me deixe levar o Murphy.**_

_TITUS: **Eu gostaria de poder deixar. Lexa nunca cumprirá o dever dela enquanto você estiver viva.**_

_Clarke persuasiva entra em ação: **Titus, pense. Ela vai saber que foi você.**_

_TITUS: **Ela vai achar que foi ele** (direciona a arma para Murphy). **Explica seu plano infalível. A concluir que talvez ela declare guerra de tanta raiva**._

Titus dá o primeiro tiro e, cá pra nós, ele não parece muito bom de mira, mas mesmo assim arrisca atirar com o Murphy ao lado da Clarke. Em um mundo real o tiro poderia ter acertado primeiro o moço ou no mundo irreal, a bala refletiria no ferro da cama e voltaria para o próprio Titus. Ok. Parei de sonhar. Voltando a cena:

Clarke ainda joga uma cadeira em cima do “sem mira” que ao levantar-se aperta novamente o gatilho e  acerta em cheio não só Lexa, mas a audiência de The100.

Bichinha Lexa estava tão apaixonada que não ouviu o barulho que saia do quarto da namorada. Pela primeira vez na série ela decidiu chegar-chegando e sem bater na porta do quarto leva um tiro no estômago que perfura o coração (os nossos!). Lexa dá um passo para trás com o impacto da bala em seu corpo. Direciona sua mão e olhos para a ferida aberta a fim de acreditar que seu legado chegava ao fim. Ao constatar isso, lança um olhar desolador para Clarke e cai em sua frente (Meu Deus, Alycia está tão linda nesta cena! Foca nos cabelos!).

Toda molinha no chão (não leia molhadinha!) aos gritos desesperados de Clarke, Titus a pega no colo para colocar em cima da cama. Dra. Clarke Griffin entra em ação e diz que precisa estancar o sangue acompanhado de um desesperado **_“Você vai ficar bem, só fique quieta_** ”. (Foca na fotografia desta cena, minha gente!!! Alycia está linda demais! O Caaaabelo!!!)

Alycia continua seu trabalho e mostra que fez a lição de casa e, já sabendo que Lexa morre no final porque nada é imortal (Beijos Sandy e Jr.!) ela faz menção aos primeiros encontros delas e ao dizer **_“Não tenha medo”_** deixa a loirinha completamente a ponto de chorar embora  continue fazendo afirmações que nem mesmo ela acredita **_“Você vai ficar bem. Fique parada”._** Então temos o rasgar selvagem da blusa de Lexa por Clarke (imagina a uma hora atrás!?) e logo em seguida sua expressão facial desesperadora ao ver o estrago naquele corpo tão lindo.

Titus ao ver a péssima situação de Lexa, retira daquela capa de chuva dele um pedaço de pano de 1800-guaraná-com-rolha que enrola numa case macabra super adolescente anos 2010 um “cantinho do chip ou flame ou depósito de espíritos de comandantes, enfim, como queiram chamar!”. Fico me perguntando, Titus sempre andava com a capinha da flame no bolso? Porque né? Ele estava lá no quarto para matar Clarke! Enfim...

Seguindo o script notamos Clarke desesperada tentando salvar Lexa que já deixa escorrer dos olhos as primeiras lágrimas. Ao som de “ ** _Ela está perdendo muito sangue”_** a comandante tenta espiar seu ferimento quando ouve dolorosamente de Clarke “ ** _Fique comigo”._** Titus inicia o ritual dos “comandantes” a deixar a loirinha extremamente irritada e curiosa. Ressalto que ninguém se lembrou de Murphy que continua amordaçado e amarrado na cadeira assistindo de camarote (Beijão Safadão!).           

Enquanto Titus continua seus preparativos, Clarke não consegue mais esconder seus medos, sua aflição e suas lágrimas, tenta convencer a si mesmo, mas do que a própria Lexa **_“Eu vou trata você. Apenas fique comigo.”_** Então o guardião da flame se aproxima e achando-se comandante levanta a mão e interrompe as demonstrações de desespero de Clarke. Pega na nuca de Alycia (que inveja!) e busca por perdão. Heda Maravilhosa  eu seu leito de morte, preocupa-se primeiro com a loirinha e exige que Titus prometa que nunca mais tentará fazer mal à Clarke novamente (MELDELS,  a mulher está morrendo, porém, mais preocupada com a namorada! Heda extraordinária! Foquem no movimento de boca da Alycia, nos olhos e no cabelo! Linda a fotografia desta cena, pena que tão triste!).

Seguindo: Lexa aceita seu destino e ordena que o guardião da Flame sirva ao próximo como a serviu (Se tivesse feito isso teria matado Ontari como fez com Lexa e não abandonado o barco e caído na banheira, literalmente!). Clarke ainda tentando estancar o sangue que percorre aquele lindo diafragma de Lexa ordena **_“Heda, não se atreva a desistir!”_** Então focamos no lindo pescoço de Alycia a reforçar toda aquela história de espíritos dos comandantes **_“Não estou desistindo. Meu espírito ainda continuará vivo”_** E antes que as lágrimas escorram por completo no rosto de nossa Comandante, Clarke exaspera **_“Não, eu não deixarei você morrer!”._**   Notamos o fechar de lábios de Lexa antes de pronunciar **_“Não há nada que você possa fazer agora”_** (Foca na língua da Alycia entre os dentes!). Clarke se rende ao impossível e ouve a aceitação de Heda **_“O próximo comandante protegerá você”_**

Então, temos as primeiras  declarações de amor de Clarke para Lexa **_“Eu não quero o próximo comandante_** ”. A câmera pega o rosto inconformado de Lexa para ouvir de Clarke com lábios trêmulos: **_“Eu quero você!”_**.  

Elycia continua seguindo o script, então, vemos os olhos de Lexa cheios d’água a preparar-se para a despedida. Clarke  implora com os olhos pelo impossível, quando Titus inicia o ritual de retirada do CHIP plano limitado da nuca da Lexa. Antes disso, temos o falar medroso de Lexa ao chamar Clórk pela milésima vez em The 100 e o desespero afável da loirinha de **_“eu estou aqui_** ” que ouve um duro “ ** _My fight is over”_ ** daqueles lindos e trêmulos lábios carnudos de D. Alycia Debnam-Sexy-Carey, vulgo, Lexa.

Eliza, ops, Clarke ,por sua vez, diz que não aceitará isso a segurar fortemente as lágrimas que já escondem aqueles lindos e afetuosos olhos azuis. Lexa abre um meio sorriso a mostrar levemente seus lindos dentinhos, olhos esperançosos e uma fala acalentadora **_“Você tinha razão, Clarke”_** O sorriso e olhar começam a se despedir **_“A vida é muito mais do que apenas sobreviver”_** (Foquem nos olhos da Alycia, meldels!).

Eliza não consegue acreditar no que tem a sua frente: o lento baixar de pálpebras de Lexa a não resistir às lágrimas que passam a encontrar a pela macia, linda e cheirosa (eu acho que deva ser) daquele rostinho de Alycia. Um breve puxar de respiração a enaltecer aquela linda covinha em seu pescoço de Alycia e temos a aceitação (teórica) de Clarke **_“Que em paz você deixe a Terra. Que no amor você encontre o próximo. Faça uma passagem segura nas suas viagens até nossa última jornada em terra firme. Que nos encontremos novamente”._** Os olhares de Lexa começam a se enfraquecer para receber o último encontro de lábios antes de Heda torna-se apenas espírito (leia-se CHIP). Clarke é a última imagem a ser vista por Lexa. O choro de um fandom inteiro é derramado por aqueles sofridos olhos azuis. 

O ritual se finaliza ao som do pranto de Clarke. (Desculpem, mas foquem naquele rostinho lindo da Alycia em paz e serena) esqueçam as explicações do Titus a dizer que o **_“ espírito da comandante é passado. E que é o desejo dela”.  _**Então Murphy, já está desamarrado, pois alguém se lembrou de fazer isso, enquanto Lexa morria na cama, puxa Clarke para que possam fugir, mas a loirinha ignora a demonstrar que ficará ao lado da namoradinha. Titus dá continuidade ao ritual em “Trigedasleng”: **_“Sua luta acabou Lexa do povo das árvores ... a luta  do comandante continua”_**. Então ele vira de bruços aquela linda obra de arte e em sua tatuagem do infinito na nuca abre o corte costurado pelo açougueiro a retirar um CHIP conhecido por eles por “espírito do comandante”, Murphy o corrige a dizer que é uma I.A. e Clarke fica pensando se todo este tempo estava se envolvendo com um “alienígena” ou uma “robótica”. Tadinha, tão apaixonada que estava agarrou com todas as forças que aquele CHIP realmente era o espírito da Lexa e o carregou até o fim da temporada como o seu maior tesouro ( <fofa, porém, sofrido>).

Então, Titus suspende o corpo de Lexa em seus braços (FO-CA-NO-DE-CO-TE!!) e a carrega toda molinha para fora de nossas vistas... a iniciar a cerimônia de morte de HEDA.

Nos bastidores as lágrimas de Elycia se juntam ao do diretor e pessoal de apoio. Embora tenham sido parabenizadas pela dedicação demonstrada em cena, elas jamais queriam ter gravado ou lido aquele script. Eliza tem uma forte crise de choro, sendo consolada pelo abraçar afetuoso de Alycia, a qual busca conter suas emoções ao ver sua loirinha encarar a mais dura realidade: _Clexa is dead!_ É com esse pensamento que Eliza grava o final da cena em que olha para a cama ensanguentada de Lexa.

Eliza ainda precisava encerrar umas tomadas com Murphy, enquanto isso, Alycia vai para debaixo da ducha a tirar todas as feridas visíveis de ter que abandonar de vez o manto de Lexa e trocar, talvez, pela última vez, pelo seu jeans rasgado e sua camisa creme. Assim que se desfaz fica no aguardo de Eliza para elas seguirem, a sós, ao hotel.

**

**Fim de gravações para Alycia**

Chegava ao fim à vida de Lexa e com ela Alycia abandona o _cast_ , que em consideração a sua maravilhosa presença decide fazer uma pequena comemoração de despedida, é claro. Na verdade, ela tinha outros planos, diante das últimas tomadas e o coração apertado de Eliza com os choros reais provocados por esta despedida frente às câmeras, Alycia decidiu que não sairia de Vancouver sem ter Eliza em seus braços, independente de qualquer consequência que viesse posteriormente. Alycia não queria qualquer comemoração, que não fosse a sós com Eliza.

Contudo, o elenco estava realmente empolgado, assim como na noite anterior, mas que elas conseguiram escapar. Desta, cuja razão era Alycia, não haveria desculpa justificável. Ademais, ao olhar para Eliza sentiu que elas precisavam relaxar um pouco, a tensão e excitação estavam em um nível elevadíssimo. Ao aceitar o convite dos amigos, Alycia foi enfática em dizer que seria uma comemoração breve diante do cansaço (sabemos que isso é mentira). Ao passar perto de Eliza, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido algo do tipo **_“eu quero uma comemoração reservada com você mais tarde e, não, não aceito uma negativa_** ”, finalizou com uma piscada de olhos seguida de uma mordida de lábios. Nem que Eliza quisesse dizer não, ela o faria.

**

Ao chegar ao bar Alycia se prontificou que Eliza sentasse ao seu lado, assim ela controlaria melhor a quantidade de bebidas que fossem ingerir. Ela não queria repetir o fracasso do final da segunda temporada. Todos estavam se divertindo e, já no terceiro shot de tequila, Alycia fez um convite clandestino à Eliza para que elas encerrassem a festa. A loira apenas sorriu com os olhos em sinal de positivo, porque sua decisão de arriscar ter Alycia por uma noite e jamais esquecê-la estava tomada e era melhor do que sentir o gosto amargo do arrependimento.

**

Anunciamos o último drink aos que estavam à mesa, meu celular tocou e Eliza, ao ver a identificação da chamada, já converteu o olhar carinhoso em insegurança e desconforto. A maneira como ela me encarava e, nossa afinidade já me permitia ler o seu olhar, era de quem me obrigava a atender a ligação. Foi o que fiz com ela ao meu lado.

Vamos Alycia, atende esta ligação eu preciso conhecer o tom de voz, seu sorriso, seu olhar quando fala com ele, ainda que seja por telefone. Eu preciso conhecer a reação do seu corpo quando ouve a voz dele, se é o mesmo arrepio que a minha voz provoca. Era tudo o que Eliza pensava.

Eliza só conseguiu ouvir o que Alycia efetivamente respondia para ele do outro lado da linha:

_“Hei Marcus. [...] Não sei... [...]  Quem falou com você sobre isso? [...] A Maia estava bêbada... provavelmente [....] Não! Isso é o tipo de decisão que fazemos em conjunto, como casal... ”._

Ao ouvir que Alycia ainda se referia a eles como casal, Eliza soltou um raivoso olhar acompanhado de “ ** _Foda-se, Alycia!”_** e dando um rápido adeus aos outros da mesa foi em direção ao caixa para quitar a comanda. Alycia praticamente esqueceu que estava ao telefone e apenas viu a loira totalmente embravecida deixando o local. Ela bem que tentou ir atrás, mas era o telefone, o drink que o garçom começava a colocar sobre a mesa, todos olhando estranho pela saída apressada de Eliza. Antes que seus olhos se enchessem d’água ela deu um rápido **_“Falo com você amanhã, Marcus, até”._** Desligou a chamada e em seguida virou a dose de tequila a sua frente a pegar a comanda e se despedir de todos na mesa.

O universo não estava ajudando, um grupo de pessoas decidiu ir embora ao mesmo tempo e em segundos a fila para pagamento ficou enorme e demorada, para ajudar ainda tinha um irritadinho questionando o valor das bebidas. No estado alcoólico que estava era previsível sua reação. Foram intermináveis 10 minutos naquela espera, mais 05 até o táxi chegar e, por sorte, em 10 minutos ela estaria no hotel implorando que Eliza abrisse  a porta do quarto para ela.


	9. I want you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pipolllll!
> 
> Voltei!!!
> 
> Então, três recomendações para a leitura deste capítulo:
> 
> 1) Não leia em voz alta;  
> 2) Não leia em público;  
> 3) Não faça as duas anteriores concomitantemente.
> 
> OBS: Este capítulo faz jus a recomendação etária. Pronto.
> 
> Para quem não se lembra, no capítulo anterior vocês quiseram me encher de aplausos, porém, NA minha CARA, neste capítulo deixarei meu endereço na nota final para que me enviem chocolate (amargo, estou de dieta!) e flores.
> 
> Comentem, só assim saberei o grau de aceitação da forma com que foi escrito.
> 
> Obrigada!
> 
> Boa leitura!!!

Capítulo “I want you ..."

**

No percurso do bar até o hotel, achei que não fosse restar uma unha inteira, de tanto que eu roía. O taxista, muito gentil, ao puxar conversa tentava me distrair para que chegasse ao menos com dedos inteiros ao meu destino (observação útil, aliás). Ele me perguntou se a pessoa pela qual eu estava perdendo as unhas era realmente tão importante assim:

\- **_Como você sabe que esta minha inquietação é por alguém_**?

\- **_Menina, são anos fazendo linguagem corporal dos passageiros. Há muitas histórias, muito romance já contado neste banco traseiro._** (Disse o motorista olhando pelo retrovisor)

\- **_Eu acho que perdi a melhor semana da minha vida com alguém que eu estou perdidamente apaixonada. Eu busquei fazer o certo, eu achei que estava fazendo o certo, mas acabei estragando tudo. Eu me enganei. Eu desprezei quem eu mais deveria ter valorizado e....e.. agora ... agora... eu não sei... se ela vai me dar um segunda chance.... Eu acho que parei de respirar e... só vou encontrar fôlego no respirar dela..._**

\- **_Ok, mocinha. Saber o que você realmente quer já é metade do caminho. Um conselho que sempre funciona. Enxugue as lágrimas, abra seu coração para a pessoa certa e não para qualquer um dirigindo um táxi nas ruas de Vancouver. (risos)  Leve estas duas mini garrafas de champanhe que ganhei de um amigo hoje a tarde, eu levaria a minha esposa, mas acho que elas servirão muito mais para você. E espero que as aprecie muito bem acompanhada, se não for possível, tenha uma ótima noite de sono. Amanhã é um novo dia e você pode tentar acertar novamente. Chegamos_**.  

Alycia estava no seu destino. Embora não quisesse as garrafas de presentes, a insistência e o carinho do taxista a fizeram  aceitar o presente e, claro, os conselhos. Pagou a corrida, agradeceu novamente e seguiu para o quarto de Eliza.

**

Eliza chegou totalmente perturbada ao hotel, embora sempre tão educada, sequer deu boa noite ao recepcionista, ato que só foi notado quando ela bateu a porta do quarto. Jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa e buscou a garrafa de _whisky_ intacta no bar. Preencheu o copo e tentou organizar seus pensamentos após um longo gole. Para não enlouquecer sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos usou pela primeira vez o som portátil do quarto e sintonizou na primeira rádio local.

“ ** _Então depois deste último dia de gravação com a Alycia e toda a tensão destas malditas cenas, ok, algumas benditas, eu estou novamente me questionando sobre o beijo que ela me deu, no hotel em Vancouver, ao final da segunda temporada; as promessas que ela fez no quarto em San Diego; os carinhos trocados nesta terceira temporada_**. **_O que você fez comigo Alycia? Droga! Droga!_** _(Eliza acabou chutando a cadeira da mesa do quarto de hotel que estava a sua frente). **Isso tudo não pode ter sido uma estratégia sua para que tivéssemos química em cena. Você nunca teve a intenção de terminar com ele... Você nunca quis ultrapassar os limites da amizade... Eu fui uma completa idiota... E eu não consigo odiá-la por isso! Eu preciso tirar você da minha cabeça! Eu preciso tirar você da minha vida!”.** Eliza repetia em voz alta como forma de convencer-se a si mesma do que devia ser feito. _

_Ela continuou se questionando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Para evitar qualquer fraqueza em atender uma possível chamada indesejada, desligou o celular. Na verdade, o ideal seria sair do hotel, daquele quarto, para ficar totalmente indisponível para Alycia, se é que viria atrás dela. Porém, caso aparecesse, com a ajuda do uísque ela colocara fim nesta história._

_Naquele espaço era apenas ela, sua própria voz se torturando por tudo que se submeteu até então por conta dos sentimentos que há tanto tempo não dominavam sua vida e uma porcaria de rádio revivendo alguns clássicos dos anos 80/90. Em busca de alguma calmaria, optou por um banho em meios a mais pensamentos e, talvez, beber até adormecer. Afinal, de qualquer modo, amanhã com a partida dela, em definitivo, talvez ela pudesse voltar ser E.T. antes de ADC._

**

Ao sair do banho, ainda enrolada na toalha, Eliza ouve algo talvez previsível: Alycia batendo na porta do quarto segurando duas minigarrafas de champanhe. No fundo ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer e, os dois copos de uísque virados serviriam para ela criar coragem em acabar com o papel de trouxa que estava se submetendo. Ademais, se ela não abrisse Aly com certeza ficaria plantada na porta até amanhecer. O melhor a fazer é dar um basta nisso de uma vez e aproveitar o álcool no sangue. Abriu a porta. 

 **_\- Aly!? (_ ** _Eliza foi áspera ao pronunciar seu nome, cerrando os lábios ao final apesar de concluir que ver Alycia, ainda mais com aquele ar desesperado, os olhos avermelhados, era realmente sua fraqueza e todos os xingamentos e as coisas racionais que ela deveria falar se esvaíram no encontrar na urgência dos olhares entre elas)._

_Alycia estava com a respiração acelerada o que não a impediu, pelo contrário, de descer seus olhos por todo o corpo de Eliza enrolada na toalha. Fixou seus olhos naquele azul raivoso e buscou organizar as palavras em sua boca: “ **Liz, eu... eu sinto muito, eu sou esta confusão toda,** (a respiração era cada vez mais ofegante), **precisamos conversar.... deixe-me entrar, eu não posso embarcar naquele avião amanhã com este desordem entre nós, independente de qualquer coisa que seja decidido, deixe-me explicar e se você não quiser meus argumentos, deixe-me ao menos agradecê-la, por tudo** (Alycia balançou as duas garrafinhas em sua mão) **. Dê-me uma conversa de remição, não por mim, mas por você... por favor”.**_

_Antes de decidir se Alycia entraria no quarto, Eliza pensou em que tipo de agradecimento ela queria fazer. Em qualquer caso, apesar de tudo, Aly tornou-se sua melhor amiga e a amizade não poderia encerrar, assim, com dúvidas sobre sua veracidade num simples bater de porta na cara, embora ela merecesse, mas Eliza não tinha força para fazer isso, não ao ver Alycia tão instável na porta do seu quarto._

_**_

_Dei dois passos para trás a abrir completamente a porta para que ela pudesse naturalmente desfilar para dentro do quarto, próxima a mim e em silêncio, o qual foi quebrado apenas pelo barulho da porta se fechando._

**_\- Vou me vestir para conversamos_ ** _. (Disse enquanto Alycia apoiava as garrafas sobre a mesa, ainda de costas para mim). Ao atravessar o quarto em direção ao banheiro para me vestir, senti suas mãos no meu pulso esquerdo. Congelei, porque eu sabia que fracassaria no primeiro toque dela. Seus olhos ardentemente fixados nos meus, seu sorriso covarde, sua respiração descompassada, cuja minha tomava o mesmo rumo para ouvir o óbvio._

_\- “ **Liz, você sabe que devemos terminar o que fizemos hoje no set de gravações** ”. Disse Alycia em um tom desesperado e, tão logo,  senti seu corpo junto ao meu, segundos depois o toque dos seus lábios, macios, leves, sua língua úmida a procurar a minha. Simultaneamente suas mãos agarram firme meu rosto, para que eu não pudesse desencostá-lo do dela, o que me fez sentir as pontas dos seus dedos em minha nuca a alcançar meu cabelo. Pensei: “Shit! Há mais de 09 cm de dedos! Mas eu.. eu... eu... preciso.... ”  _

**_\- Isto é errado, Aly!_ ** _(Afastei levemente o corpo de Alycia do meu). **Eu tenho uma noite em Vancouver e ele...** (Eliza foi interrompida). _

_\- V **ocê realmente quer ter este arrependimento? Tão cedo não nos veremos e talvez sequer contracenemos juntas novamente. Se for isso que você quiser, atravesso aquela porta... Mas eu preciso dizer que ...dizer que ...** (Alycia repetia desesperadamente em meio a sua respiração ofegante e lábios trêmulos) **Foda-se o Marcus! Foda-se o mundo! Eu quero você.... eu quero você, Eliza ....eu sempre quis...eu sempre quis.....**_

_Independente das consequências, eu não poderia negar o que Aly estava a me pedir, não depois de suas lágrimas cobrirem suas bochechas daquele jeito. Pressionei meu nariz com dela, sentindo o úmido de seu choro, antes do encontro dos nossos lábios que foram sugados delicadamente. Um breve afastamento, para que minhas mãos deslizassem nos botões de sua camisa creme, deixando que as pontas dos dedos encostassem suavemente em sua pele. Ao abrir a camisa, com o deslizar de mãos sobre sua clavícula, vi Alycia, sem pressa, fechar os olhos e relaxar os ombros, embora sua respiração estivesse mais ofegante, seu corpo demonstrava um breve apaziguar, uma sensação de alívio, aquele sentimento de **“eu finalmente vou ser sua** ”. A covardia que me impedia de tê-la finalmente é extinta por aquele suspirar aliviado de Alycia na minha frente._

_**_

_Desesperadas de amor, beijávamos, com nossas respirações apressadas e urgentes, pude sentir as mãos de Alycia descendo pelo meu pescoço, milimetricamente sincronizadas, a encontrar meus ombros, a contornar a borda da toalha, sem, contudo, afastar seus dedos da minha pele; Uma breve separação de corpos é dada para Alycia encarar cada centímetro do meu corpo nu quando minha toalha foi ao chão. Nossos lábios voltam a se encontrar._

_Um acelerado caminhar nos conduz a cama; o corpo de Alycia esta pressionado contra o meu, que presume o tempo certo em que minhas pernas tocam a cama; minhas mãos já procuram o puxar de sua blusa, bem como o desabotoar de sua calça._

_Eu apoio meu quadril sobre a cama, e logo em seguida tenho o peso do corpo de Alycia sobre o meu. Enquanto me arrasto para a cabeceira da cama apoiando meus cotovelos, Alycia engatinha sobre meu corpo. A urgência de toques, o encontro e desencontro de bocas na medida em que nossos corpos vão se encaixando e se acomodando na cama é finalizado com o prensar de sua coxa entre as minhas pernas. Alycia ergue por alguns segundos seu tronco para retirar totalmente sua camisa, que revela aquela delicada lingerie branca que não saiu da minha cabeça desde aquela manhã juntas; meus dedos procuram urgentemente invadir sua calça desabotoada depois de ver seu abdômen nu._

_Alycia rodeia sua boca pelo meu pescoço; clavícula; meus seios. Seus beijos são tão suaves; sua boca é tão úmida e os estalos de seus beijos nos meus seios me deixam cada vez mais quente; eu só consigo pensar no quanto desejei estar ali, finalmente, nos braços dela; em meus dedos explorando sua parte íntima; neste momento, nossos olhos se cruzam e tenho certeza que jamais tive um momento mais apaixonado que este em minha vida._

_**_

_Parei de respirar ao ver aqueles olhos azuis completamente transbordados de desejos; aquela pele macia que incendiava todo o meu corpo; embaixo de mim, Eliza Taylor, com aquela mordida de lábios incrivelmente sexy; os seios expostos; a respiração ofegante em meio a boca entreaberta; o cheiro dela... o cheiro dela, nunca mais sairá da minha mente, da minha pele; da minha lembrança, a partir de agora, sempre que estivermos separadas; com os meus olhos fixados nos dela, faço dos meus joelhos apoio para o meu corpo, retiro meu sutiã; eu preciso sentir seus seios nos meus; o calor do seu corpo e a reação do meu, a respeito disso; passei meses atormentada imaginando o dia que ela seria minha, por uma noite, por uma hora, por um instante; eu a quero gemendo de prazer no meu ouvido; eu quero conhecer o som do seu prazer; o gosto do seu sexo; o relaxar do seu corpo após um intenso estado de deleite._

_**_

**_“Eu esperei tanto por isso! Liz, como eu desejei o calor do seu corpo, eu preciso de você!  Eu preciso...”_ ** _Por excelência, o som da voz de Alycia já era suave, imagine ela gemendo entre uma frase e outra.... Eu não me contive e forcei um pouco mais meus dedos a invadir sua calça em busca do seu clitóris, mas Alycia estava tão molhada que meus dedos deslizaram em direção a sua abertura que a cada segundo tornava-se mais úmida. Alycia continuava a gemer entre um pronunciamento e outro: **“Liz... eu não imaginei que seus dedinhos fossem tão...tão...Oh! Oh! Céus!**_

**_**_ **

_De maneira suave e com as mãos ainda em meu sexo, Eliza vira-se para ficar, agora, por cima do meu corpo. Com um sorriso astuto ela retira minha calça por completo, estou apenas de peça íntima para ela  e com a melhor visão de seus seios que eu já pudera imaginar. Eliza volta a jogar seu corpo sobre o meu, a sussurrar em meu ouvido: **“você precisa saber o que minha boca faz”,** deu um beijinho em minha orelha e retornou seu rosto frente ao meu para dar um sexy  piscadinha de olhos e deixar a sua boca entreaberta incrivelmente sexy; _

_Senti seus lábios carinhosos tocarem minha clavícula, suas mãos a apertarem meus seios a deixar sua boca entre eles, os toques dos seus lábios sobre a minha pele eram tão sensuais e úmidos, o jeito que ela sugava a ponta do meu seio; tudo estava me levando ao clímax muito mais cedo do que eu poderia imaginar, mas eu precisava aguentar e esperar um novo movimento de Eliza;_

_Então sua perna se encaixou embaixo da minha a erguer meu corpo pressionando-o contra os lençóis; ao apoiar minha perna em seu quadril, senti sua mão esquerda deslizando na parte externa da minha coxa; passou pelo bumbum; retornou ao quadril e repousou em minha virilha; num breve movimento do seu próprio corpo, Eliza ergueu minha perna ainda mais rente ao seu quadril; ela interrompe o sugar dos meus seios e retorna os lábios até os meus, fixa um olhar afável e sexy, e em linha reta desce com os lábios para encontrar meu clitóris embaixo da minha calcinha, que logo é colocada de lado para ter um contado direto da sua boca com a minha pele; ela o suga com tanto... tanto... fervor;  a sua língua é muitíssimo habilidosa e seus dedos me penetram com delicadeza; Eliza tem total controle do meu corpo ao alternar dedos e língua dentro de mim; eu tento, entre sussurros e gemidos aguçados avisá-la de que não consigo mais segurar.... e que estou prestes a gozar em sua boca “ **Eliza... Liz..., eu....”.** Tentativa frustrada e Eliza tem em sua boca todo gosto do meu sexo. _

_Docemente seus lábios estão nos meus e posso senti-los ainda quentes e úmidos “ **Eu sinto muito** ”, sussurrei e fechei meus olhos a selar um beijo carinhoso em uma de suas sobrancelhas quando ouço Eliza dizer: “ **Não sinta, isso é encantador, você é espetacular Aly”**. Ainda com a respiração descompassada resmunguei “ **Oh, shit! Eu só passo vexame com você. Na primeira vez, apaguei; e agora, gozei em menos de cinco minutos”.** Eliza sorriu a me olhar carinhosamente. Voltei meus olhos para ela:_

**_\- Você que é maravilhosa Liz! (_ ** _então girei meu corpo para cima dela). **E acho que você merece o mesmo.**_

 **_\- Você acha que eu mereço? Hum... Não sei se você  seria tão habilidosa assim;_ ** _(Risos **)**_

**_\- Oh, céus! Você é muito pretensiosa, Srta. Taylor! Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de chupar uma buceta?_ **

**_\- Hum... Não acredito que já tenha feito! Já fez?_ **

**_\- Senhor! Eliza Taylor mais iludida que os Bellarkes! Vou mostrar para você!_ **

**_**_ **

_As mãos de Alycia deslizaram pelo meu antebraço e só pararam num firme entrelaço de nossos dedos acima da minha cabeça; com os lábios entreabertos, ela buscava de modo alternativo meu lábio superior e o inferior; entre uma e outra mordida suave, ela acariciava meus lábios com a língua. Era extraordinariamente sexy a maneira com que ela passava seus lábios no meu queixo, pescoço, entre os seios. Eu já começara a acreditar que estava enganada sobre Alycia. Sua boca começou a descer meu corpo, e a maneira que ela a movimentava em direção ao centro das minhas pernas era paulatino e extremamente excitante; ela mantinha inicialmente os lábios abertos para logo em seguida fechá-los de maneira carinhosa a arrepiar minha pele com o toque final da sua língua úmida._

_Ainda com movimentos delicados, agora nos meus lábios íntimos, ela os beijava levemente com a boca semiaberta sempre a finalizar com uma sugada deliciosa; eu conseguia sentir o respirar dela invadindo minha abertura; para em seguida sentir sua língua me penetrar; seu polegar já explorava meu clitóris e, com os sons dos meus gemidos ela percebia que meu corpo já estava por inteiro à sua disposição._

_Com a boca no meu clitóris, uma de suas mãos desliza pela minha coxa; cintura; diafragma e seios (OMG! quão afável ela toca nos meus seios!); minha respiração era cada vez mais ofegante e desacertada e ficou ainda mais descontrolada quando senti seu dedo me penetrar; era tão sensível como ela o conduzia dentro de mim, às vezes, com movimentos circulares que faziam o meu quadril se contorcer querendo sempre mais; quando senti o segundo dedo me penetrar. **“Alycia...eu... mmmm..ohh”.** Abri meus olhos com os lábios delas já sobre os meus; minhas pernas se abriam cada vez mais para sentir a penetração dos seus dedos; estava a um fio de finalmente gozar quando ela os retira de dentro de mim; encaixa seu quadril no meu e como movimentos lineares a pressionar meu corpo sobre a cama, busca entrelaçar suas mãos com as minhas, que até então apertavam densamente um dos travesseiros ao lado do nosso corpo; ela levanta meu braço acima da minha cabeça a manter os movimentos sincronizados do encostar de seios e dos nossos quadris, para que possamos, ao mesmo tempo, sentir o calor do sexo uma da outra; o atrito dos nossos corpos grudados é cada vez mais feroz, mais acelerado, mais suado; não demora muito meu corpo responde a todos os toques desta jornada e, segundos depois, sinto a mesma resposta do corpo dela, que relaxa em cima do meu. _

\- **_Então, Srta. Pretensiosa Taylor, superei suas expectativas!?_**  Disse-me Alycia com um sorriso es-tu-pi-da-men-te malicioso, seguido de um suave selinho.

\- **OMG! Aly, você superou todas as minhas expectativas pelos próximos mil anos, pós-apocalipse e tudo o mais! Você é extremamente habilidosa com estes lábios** (comecei a enchê-la de leves beijinhos), **com essa boca, com esse corpo** (apertei sua cintura e trouxe seu corpo mais próximo ao meu (se é que era possível!), enquanto deixava minha boca entreaberta a espera que Alycia trouxesse seus lábios também, sem desprender meus olhos daquele rosto tão satisfeito) **seus sussurros ao meu ouvido, você é encantadora Aly, é inevitavelmente apaixonante**. Alycia apenas sorriu com todos os dentes amostra a dizer que apenas obedeceu ao comando do meu corpo.

**

Com a respiração mais calma, as duas descolam seus corpos, relaxam-nos sobre a cama a olhar o teto daquele quarto de hotel que presenciou o mais puro desejo guardado há mais de um ano. “ ** _A vida imita a arte!”._** Disse Alycia. “ ** _Oh, céus! Espero que não, porque senão daqui três minutos Titus vai entrar por aquela porta e lhe dar um tiro!”_** Retrucou Eliza a virar seu corpo de frente para encontrar Alycia encarando-a: **_“Idiota! Não estou falando disso, especificamente, mas não faz nem 12h que estávamos deitadas juntas após “fazer” amor! Digo, tínhamos nossos corpos relaxados”._**

Com a voz abafada porque enterrava seu rosto no pescoço de Alycia, Eliza foi suave ao dizer que em nenhum momento esteve com o corpo relaxado durante as gravações e tudo o que ela queria era exatamente aquela sensação que estava sentido no momento, após finalmente ter se entregado para ela. Com toques suaves dos dedos em sua pele, Alycia ouve tímidos sussurros de Eliza afirmando querer um pouco mais de tudo.

Alycia retribui o deslizar das pontas de seus dedos sobre o braço de Eliza, e vira-se para que elas voltem a estar, frente a frente, com o lençol a cobrir a nudez de seus corpos definitivamente relaxados depois do prazer. Nada, nada do que qualquer delas já houvera imaginado algum dia, chegava perto da real sensação de, enfim, estarem uma nos braços da outra, a misturar nos lençóis o cheiro do corpo de cada uma delas.  Alycia tinha um olhar bobo e extremamente dócil para Eliza. 

\- **_Que sorriso bobo é este?_  ** (Eliza pergunta demasiadamente feliz)

 _- **De alguém que acabou de realizar um sonho com a loira australiana mais sexy do planeta!?**_ (Alycia deslizou seu corpo e lançou um suave e demorado beijo no queixo de Eliza, ao se afastar, sorriu sem mostrar seus dentinhos, apenas a levantar as duas extremidades dos lábios ao mesmo tempo).  

Eliza ergueu seu pescoço para trás ao fazer sinal de que estaria falando com alguém em outro cômodo do quarto: “ ** _Alycia Carey com tara em queixo. É isso produção?”._ **  (risos)

\- **_BOBA_** _! **Claro que não, eu só tenho tara por um específico** (outro beijinho). **Este furinho do seu queixo é muito sexy e me deixa louca de desejo por você. E Eliza, você é incrivelmente sensual, eu sei que sabe disso!**_

 **- _Hum, não, nem tão sexy assim_. (** Eliza passou a língua sobre os lábios e depois sorriu com a língua entre os dentes a deixar Alycia completamente hipnotizada) **_Bem que....  Acabei de descobrir que certa australiana tem uma “caidinha” não só pelo meu queixo, mas por todo o conjunto da obra_ ** (Eliza levanta o lençol a deslizar sua mão pelo seu próprio corpo para deixar bem claro de que obra ela estava falando) **, então isso é um fato a ser considerado, certo?  (risos).**

 **\- “ _Caidinha? Vamos ser realistas Liz? O que tenho por você é praticamente um despenhadeiro!_ ”. **Disse Alycia a arrancar de Eliza aquela gargalhada gostosa e barulhenta, de criança levada, aqueles sons que preenchem qualquer espaço e Alycia só conseguia ficar mais fascinada por cada movimento daquela mulher.

Eliza responde os olhares de Alycia firmando seus lábios, de maneira leve e longa, sobre os lábios inferiores dela e finaliza com uma breve e suave sugada deles, puxando o respirar que sai da boca de Alycia.

\- **_Merecemos realmente o troféu de trouxas da vida!_** (Risos) Eliza acrescentou: **_“Porque eu a quis no primeiro aperto de mão que demos, eu sabia que aqueles fogos de artifício não eram testes de efeitos especiais coisa alguma, eram sinais do universo!”_** Novamente o espaço se encheu de risos _“ **Você é tão doce, seus gestos são tão delicados, você parece sempre estar se movimentando em câmara lenta, sabe? É tão envolvente! E o mais charmoso é que você (Aly) faz isso tudo inconscientemente, isso torna tudo tão mais precioso”.** _

­ ** _\- Uau! Nunca me disseram algo parecido (rsrs)!_ ** Alycia se curva mais uma vez para encontrar os lábios de Eliza. _“ **E o que você acha de me acompanhar em um banho com movimentos em câmara lenta? Srta. Eliza? Porque sabemos que Clarke não é chegada a um banho, né?”** (Risos). **Se Lexa não morresse com o tiro com certeza não resistiria a uma infecção uterina com aquelas unhas sujinhas da Clarke!**_  (Eliza concordou e caiu mais uma vez em gargalhadas).

**_\- OMG, Aly! Pare de judiar da menina Clarke! O pessoal de “THE 100” inteiro parece não gostar muito de banhos_. **

**- _Lexa só tinha interesse em Clarke, mocinha_. E p _essoal não! Lexa estava quase sempre com aparência limpinha, afinal, ela era a Commander, e antes que você me questione sobre isso, saiba que sempre a protegerei! Ok?_**

**_\- Ok, eu protegerei a minha sujinha! Você sempre será a única commander! Acho que tão cedo Clarke não se envolve com outro personagem..._ **

**_\- Hum... Não sei Liz, para quem matou Lexa desta forma, tão abrupta e sem sentido. Acho que os produtores não estão sabendo lidar com os personagens. São capazes de enfiar Bellarkes goela abaixo para o público, já no próximo capítulo. Enfim, podemos esquecer um pouco THE 100 e sei lá,  aproveitar um banho em câmara lenta, por favor?!_ **

**_**_ **

Alycia saiu debaixo dos lençóis a estender sua mão para que eu a acompanhasse. Era tão leve o jeito que me conduzia ao chuveiro, nada compatível com o movimento surpreso ao me abraçar e pressionar-me na parede embaixo d´água em um perfeito e longo beijo, literalmente, molhado.

_- **Acho que eu quero mais de você Liz!**_

**_\- Pegue o quanto você quiser!_ ** _(Risos)_

Senti suas mãos deslizarem pela minha cintura; coxas; parando em meu bumbum, em ato contínuo, ela levanta minha perna e pressiona meu corpo ainda mais próximo ao dela em perfeita sincronia com os beijos a procura da minha língua. Alycia sabia usar mãos e língua.

\- **_Eu preciso olhar para você_**! Disse-me Alycia ao afastar o rosto um pouco para trás a fixar seus olhos nos meus. Eu apoiei o rosto no seu pescoço a escondê-lo de uma forma envergonhada, foi assim que sussurrei no ouvido de Alycia.

 _- **Eliza Taylor envergonhada? Cadê a produção para gravar isso aqui?**_ (Brincou Alycia ao encará-la novamente nos olhos) **“ _Você tem plena consciência de quando grava todos aqueles vídeos extremamente sensuais para os seus fãs né?”_.  **

 ** _\- Ammm, normalmente_** _!_ (Eliza solta aquele sorriso com a língua entre os dentes e sabe que é assaz provocante) “ ** _Falando nisso_** _, **parece que estou dividindo o mesmo chuveiro com uma fã minha, é isso? Que acompanha meus vídeos sensuais pela internet...** ”._

_- **Corretíssima! No meu celular há uma pasta privada só com vídeos seus!**_

Eliza me olhou daquele jeito sexy de questionar; boca entreaberta, depois língua entre os dentes, breve movimento do rosto para a esquerda, um franzir de nariz ao levantar os lábios: **_“Naaaah! Você não tem uma pasta Eliza Taylor no seu celular!?”._**

 **_\- Não! Mas poderia ter! (_ ** _Risos **), porém, confesso que espanco o play de alguns vídeos seus na internet, secretamente. Além, é claro, dos que você manda para mim.**_

 **\- Uau!! Pessoal  # _Alycia-Carey-stalkea-Eliza-Taylor-toda-quinta-nas-redes-sociais!_ ** (Disse Eliza com uma das mãos em sua boca a imitar um alto falante).

 **-** **BOBA! Vou mostrar para você o que é _stalkear_ em braile e... com a boca! **

Alycia inicia uma nova jornada de sua boca no corpo de Eliza que sente o calor dele fundir-se com o a água quente que percorre todas as suas curvas a lubrificar os toques suaves recebidos. Entre um abrir e outro de olhos seguidos de gemidos intensos, Eliza sobrepõe sua mão na cabeça de Alycia que já está entre suas pernas a intensificar as sugadas de seus lábios íntimos e clitóris. Ao apoiar uma das pernas sobre o ombro dela, Eliza sente as mãos de Alycia no seu quadril a pressioná-los cada vez mais junto a sua boca. Ela não quer gozar tão rápido, desfaz o movimento de sua perna sobre o ombro de Alycia, puxando-a para um ardente beijo; gira o próprio corpo, agora a pressionar o corpo dela à parede; desliza sua mão sobre os seios  de Alycia e acompanha o movimento da água que escorrega sobre o ventre a encontrar o clitóris a acariciá-los antes de um prender de quadril um ao outro, enquanto suas bocas estão em plena sintonia. Eliza desliga o chuveiro; interrompe o encontro de lábios e questiona, com um levantar de sobrancelha, tão característico: “cama?!”. As duas caminham úmidas dos carinhos e do banho para mais um percurso de puro prazer.

******

**“Outro banho?”.** Suspirou sorrindo Eliza após relaxar seu corpo em cima de Alycia a receber leves selinhos. **“Separadas não é?”** Retrucou Alycia acrescentando que outro banho, juntas, teria o mesmo resultado. **_“Cadê aquela Alycia controlada, dominadora dos seus próprios desejos que conheci durante a semana?”._** Zombou Eliza. “ ** _Desapareceu quando bati na porta do seu quarto esta noite”._ ** Respondeu a olhá-la _suavemente como quem reparasse em cada detalhe do meu rosto; e estava fazendo exatamente isso!_

**- _Por que você está me olhando assim, Aly?_**

_- **Eu adoro o seu jeito desejável de questionar com o rosto. Você o joga levemente para a direita; um movimento tão leve e curto que seria imperceptível se não fosse o levantar das suas sobrancelhas que abrem ainda mais suas pálpebras, finalizando pelo transbordar de azul dos seus olhos. A primeira vez que notei isso, foi quando gravamos aquela cena, após a luta da Lexa, que você abre a porta e troca o curativo, lembra?** (Eliza fez um breve sinal de positivo com a cabeça) **então, Liz, você fez exatamente isso ao abrir a porta para mim hoje, tudo bem que havia um pouco, talvez muita fúria nos seus movimentos, mas não nos seus olhos. De qualquer maneira, eu não poderia não ter você esta noite, entende?**_

**_\- Eu sentia o mesmo. Não poderia deixar de me entregar para você, Aly. Não poderia deixá-la embarcar naquele voo amanhã, sem ter você, independente do que ocorra daqui para frente._ **

**_\- Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? Eu vou aceitar a sua proposta de banho, mas separadas (risos). Você vai primeiro, enquanto arrumo a cama, porque estas cobertas não deveriam estar no chão._ ** _(Disse Alycia a fitar o edredom jogado no chão)._

_Eliza concordou e foi ao banho. Ao sair do Box e vestir o chambre, viu Alycia invadir o banheiro a encará-la e provocou: **“Tem que certeza que não quer companhia para o banho?”.** A provocação lhe rendeu apenas uma cafungada no pescoço e um abraço nu de Alycia que seguiu para o banho, sozinha. _

_Ao voltar para cama encontrou a loirinha já no seu movimento típico para dormir, toda encolhidinha e de costas. Levantou as cobertas a se enfiar embaixo a deixar seu corpo nu se encaixar no de Eliza, que no menor contato: **“Não quis vestir a camiseta que reservei para você? Não quero que passe frio, babe”.** _

_Alycia deu um beijo em sua bochecha e respondeu que usaria o corpo dela para se aquecer. “ **Mas aí, eu não vou ter seu cheiro na minha roupa**...” Suavizou Eliza no tom de voz resmungando a ouvir: “ **Eu vou deixar meu cheiro na sua pele, Liz** ”. Eliza virou o corpo para encarar os olhos pesados de sono de Alycia a dizer-lhe **“eu não sou a Clarke, amanhã no final do dia, depois que você partir, eu precisarei tomar banho** ” (Risos). **“Hmm, ok, eu visto a sua camiseta...”** Alycia esticou o braço para pegá-la na ponta da cama, enquanto Eliza resmungava algo do tipo que não conseguiria dormir com ela nua e que já estava batendo “uns nervosos” corporais. **“Boba! Eu não tenho condições, preciso descansar....”** Respondeu Alycia carinhosamente a receber, entre seu pescoço e o travesseiro, o rostinho da loira que com um som abafado agradeceu por ela ter vestido sua roupa.  _

_As duas deixavam o silêncio falar por si diante dos corpos exaustos de tudo o que ocorrera nas últimas 24h. Buscaram uma posição mais confortável para, finalmente, dormir. Alycia virou de costas, Eliza encaixou seu corpo no dela e deslizou sua mão esquerda embaixo da camiseta para repousá-la em um dos seus seios. Esse toque de afinidade entre elas é consentido por Alycia com um leve sorriso e um desejo de **“boa noite, minha Liza-Loo”,** cuja resposta é um risonho “ **Boa noite, minha Leashy-Loo** ”.  Em meio às respirações serenas, elas finalmente estão nos braços uma da outra, depois da rendição dos próprios sentimentos. _


	10. I don't know how I know, I just know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior finalmente as duas se renderam aos sentimentos (de todas as formas e ângulos possíveis). Neste, as duas precisam se despedir, pois Aly está voltando para L.A e para FTWD. Vamos conhecer o desenrolar desta linda história? 
> 
> Boa leitura!

_I don't know how I know, I just know._

_**_

_Após algumas horas de sono tranquilo, Eliza lentamente retoma a consciência matinal para perceber seu braço esquerdo sobre as costas de Alycia, que permanece de bruços,  assim como ela. Por alguns instantes ela só consegue admirar o que tem ao seu lado: as costas largas; os cabelos ondulados; a respiração tranquila; o sono sereno; Alycia, finalmente, da maneira que ela sempre desejou._

_Antes que as preocupações do que elas seriam dali para frente lhe perturbassem, ela levantou em direção ao banheiro a acordar definitivamente. Ao retornar, solicitou serviço de quarto: cafés, torradas e frutas, aquelas preferidas de Alycia, para quando ela acordasse; Neste período de tempo, Alycia se mexeu na cama, quase que num movimento inconsciente, virou-se para o lado em que Eliza houvera dormido para acordar com melhor visão que já pudera imaginar. Neste instante, Eliza volta às cobertas a deixar sua cabeça apoiada no cotovelo, para não decepcionar aquele movimento involuntário de Alycia. Com um breve levantar de pálpebras, Aly já tem retomada a sua consciência._

**_\- Bom dia, Liz..._ ** _(Sussurrou rouca ao olhar a loira)_

_- **Hei, babe!** (Disse Eliza bem mais acordada e animada a retirar uma mecha do cabelo de Alycia que caia sobre o rosto dela). _

**_\- Você dormiu ou passou o restante da noite me olhando com esta cara de boba?_ ** _(Risos)_

_- **Dormi com cara de Boba e acordei com a mesma cara de Boba!** (Gargalhou Eliza). _

**_“Ótimo”,_ ** _respondeu Alycia a encostar seu rosto nos seios de Eliza a se abraçarem carinhosamente. A loira ainda deu vários beijinhos da cabeça dela a avisá-la que já havia pedido o café da manhã, caso ela estivesse com fome. **“Oh! Obrigada! Estou com o apetite realmente aguçado, você tem ideia do que tenha causado este desejo?”.** Sorriram. “ **Não faço ideia, mas podemos repassar algumas coisas que fizemos na noite passada, para buscar respostas** ”. Eliza direcionou seus lábios aos de Alycia para um beijo Clexa segunda temporada a finalizar com uma fala irônica “ **Estava mesmo com saudades do beijo da Lexa tímida que não abre a boca...”.** Alycia sorriu a retribuir a brincadeira pedindo que Eliza a aguardasse paradinha na cama. Foi ao banheiro. Neste lapso de tempo, o café da manhã foi entregue no quarto e a loira já foi separando a tigela de frutas e o café para quando Alycia retornasse à cama, que ao fazê-lo, sorriu carinhosamente em agradecimento ao gesto e em seguida um encostar de lábios mais ardentes. _

_As duas tomaram café na cama enroladas às cobertas, já que a temperatura em Vancouver havia caído e elas estavam apenas de camiseta._

**_\- Por que você acordou tão cedo?_ ** _(Questionou Alycia)_

**_-Hmm, não sei... Eu simplesmente acordei...._ ** _(Risos tímidos)_

**_\- Ficou com medo de acordar sozinha, como no final da segunda temporada?_ **

_Eliza sorriu a abaixar a cabeça em sinal positivo a colocar culpa em seu inconsciente com receio de acontecer o mesmo há um ano. Alycia repousou o pote de frutas sobre a mesinha e buscando o pescoço da loira sussurrava **“Liz, lembro-me de cada segundo da noite passada, cada beijo úmido dos seus lábios a arrepiar minha pele; cada toque suave do deslizar das suas mãos; cada gemido seu em meu ouvido; cada mordida de lábios seus; tudo, cada detalhe de você se entregando para mim, está aqui** (Alycia apontou o dedo indicador para a própria cabeça) **e aqui** (apontou para o próprio coração)... **eu estou aqui e lembro-me de tudo, caso você ainda tenha alguma dúvida. (** Alycia levantou o dedo indicador) **MAS... Mas... com medo do que aconteceu  há um ano (risos), desta vez, eu marquei meu voo só para à noite. Então, se você quiser voltar a dormir.... quando acordar ainda estarei aqui...”** Finalizou. _

_Eliza abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha a dispensar a caneca de café em sua mão para deslizar seus dedos na nuca de Alycia a puxando para si a resmungar **“a última coisa que vou querer fazer hoje é dormir** ”. As bocas se encontram para um ardente beijo Clexa terceira temporada; as mãos começam a deslizar umas pelo corpo das outras. _

_**_

_Eu apoio meu corpo no quadril de Eliza, que pausadamente levanta a minha camisa já alcançando com sua boca os meus seios.  Agarro firmemente à cabeceira da cama pressionando meu corpo contra o dela, que suga com mais fervor a minha pele e ao mesmo tempo desliza suas mãos por minhas costas. Eu busco o levantar de camisa dela, mas sou surpreendida pelo girar de seu corpo a fixar minhas costas nos lençóis. Eu estico as minhas pernas para ter Eliza sentada em cima do meu quadril sensualmente arrancando sua própria camiseta, a me fazer dobrar os joelhos para tê-la mais rente ao meu corpo; logo em seguida jogando o próprio corpo sobre mim ela enterra sua boca em meu pescoço pressionando o quadril em movimentos lineares: **“Oh Liz, perdi a conta das vezes que imaginei você fazendo isso, nesta posição sobre mim”**. Sussurrei em meios a gemidos. Eliza me olhou perguntando o que tinha de tão especial naquilo. **“Oh, shit! Nada, nada, exceto a única vez que acabei caindo na besteira de assistir a certo filme chamado “november man”**. _

_Eliza parou o deslizar de mãos a quebrar o clima do momento. Perguntei se havia falado alguma coisa que a incomodou. **“Não, não... eu só espero que sua atração por mim não se limite à atriz Eliza Taylor”.** _

_Alycia entrelaçou  suas mãos na dela a dizer-lhe: **“Acho que você não ouviu meus sussurros na noite passada, Srta. Taylor! Então, eu vou dizer pausadamente para que você preste atenção, ok? Eu es-tou com-ple-ta-men-te a-pai-xo-na-da por vo-cê: Liza-Loo,  a pessoa mais doce, generosa, sensível, inteligente, engraçada que já conheci e tudo isso acompanhado de um pouco de loucura que me deixa perdida de amor. Eu adoro você, tudo que sai daqui** (Alycia apontou para o coração dela) **você não tem só minha admiração pelo seu trabalho, mas por tudo o que você é. E sim, eu sou sua fã, mas também sou um garota caindo de encantos....”** Eliza volta a sorrir e aos movimentos do seu corpo sobre o meu a sussurrar **“Hmm... Esses gemidos.... assim.... tão gostosos.... são só seus** ”. **(Risos)**_

**_“Ok, eu estava esperando o famoso ‘me too’, mas gemidos gostosos também são românticos”._ ** _Reclamou carinhosamente Alycia a receber a mão esquerda de Eliza em sua nuca e um beijo que inicia com os lábios inferiores, depois os superiores, ambos simultâneos e, por fim, uma mordidinha **“Eu adoro você, eu adoro cada pedacinho** (Eliza começou a deslizar as pontas do dedo da nuca até o ventre de Alycia), **cada parte delicada de você. A sua voz, seu sorriso tímido, sua gargalhada gostosa, sua genialidade e, claro, seus gemidos...** (Risos) **Aliás, estou precisando ouvi-los mais um pouco** ”. _

_**_

_Com os corpos mais uma vez relaxados, Eliza não consegue impedir a insegurança que lhe consome depois de todas aquelas entregas:_

_- **Aly? Eu não quero ser sua amante...**_

_Alycia encara Eliza de maneira preocupada a dizer “ **Você não é, nunca será só isso na minha vida, Liz! Eu preciso organizar o que... o que dizer (** Alycia respira fundo então inicia) **Eu não quero ter que revelar coisas do meu relacionamento com você, não quero, mas se a minha omissão fizer com que eu perca você, eu vou abrir o jogo, mas eu realmente não quero, eu gosto tanto do jeito que você me olha. Então, eu posso apenas pedir que confie em mim?** (A respiração de Alycia era cada mais insegura) **A  partir de hoje eu não o considero mais na minha vida, o que tenho com ele, daqui para frente, é pura aparência, é marketing e.. e.. depois do telefonema de ontem eu posso lhe garantir que ele não vai tocar mais um dedo em mim, eu sou sua, apenas sua, a partir de hoje, se você puder confiar em mim.”** Finalizou Alycia com a respiração descompassada a espera de um veredito. _

_Eliza ficou em silêncio tentando encontrar algum sentido em tudo que acabara de ouvir e, mais do que isso, na decisão a tomar. Precisava pensar nisso, sem fitar os olhos angustiados e medicantes de Alycia, então disse “ **preciso ir ao banheiro”.** Antes de desaparecer dos olhos de Alycia, ela buscou no armário uma peça de roupa mais quente, porque realmente a temperatura em Vancouver havia despencado. _

_De frente ao espelho a observar sua expressão facial tão satisfeita, tão feliz, tão realizada, ela se questiona no que está prestes a se meter. Decide jogar uma ducha rápida no corpo antes de vestir-se e ter finalmente uma resposta para Aly. Seus pensamentos dão voltas e voltas a chegar à mesma conclusão: “Eliza, você já está tão fodida, totalmente fodida, de quatro por ela! As últimas 12 horas demonstraram que Alycia não está brincando com seus sentimentos. Ela só precisa consertar o passado para, talvez, um lindo futuro. Na pior das hipóteses, você vai ter os melhores momentos da sua vida e os piores também, então, foda-se, eu preciso confiar, eu preciso arriscar, eu preciso dar chance para a felicidade”._

_Ao sair do banheiro, Eliza encontra Alycia encostada com o tronco na cabeceira da cama a segurar a caneca de café no apoio de seus joelhos enrolados nas cobertas. Quando se olham, Aly suspira e exalta “ **antes do veredito sempre há um recesso** ”. Seus olhos são tão cheios de medo, insegurança, aflição em receber um “não”, que Eliza tem vontade de pular no colo dela e dizer que a espera, que sempre vai esperá-la, mas desta vez ela decide fazer diferente, já que é para conquistá-la, definitivamente, decide ser a melhor opção de relacionamento que Alycia possa ter algum dia.  _

_Seguindo em direção à quina da parede, Eliza pega seu violão e pergunta a Alycia se sua resposta pode ser em forma de canção. Aly até brinca que se for para dizer não, nem precisa cantar. Depois se retifica e diz que qualquer que seja a decisão, ela vai respeitar e que se for para levar um fora, que seja de maneira meiga, uma canção é perfeito._

_Eliza senta-se na cama com o violão e com o semblante levantado a deixar o azul dos seus olhos encontrarem os verdes inseguros de Alycia, inicia a primeira nota musical e, em seguida, lança a sua voz entre aquelas quatro paredes:_

_Desperate for changing_

**_Desesperada para mudar_ **

_Starving for truth_

**_Ansiosa pela verdade_ **

_Closer to where I started_

**_Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei_ **

_Chasing after you_

**_Estou te perseguindo_ **

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

**_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_ **

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

**_Deixando para trás tudo o que eu havia me apegado_ **

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

**_Estou aqui parada até que você faça eu me mover_ **

_I'm Hanging by a moment here with you_

**_Estou esperando por um momento aqui com você_ **

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

**_Esquecendo tudo o que necessito_ **

_Completely incomplete_

**_Completamente incompleta_ **

_I'll take your invitation_

**_Eu aceitarei seu convite_ **

_You take all of me now_

**_Você pega tudo de mim_ **

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

**_Estou vivendo para única coisa que eu conheço_ **

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

**_Estou correndo e não tenho muita certeza para onde ir_ **

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

**_E não sei no que estou me metendo_ **

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

**_Apenas esperando por um momento aqui com você_ **

_There's nothing else to lose_

**_Não há mais nada para perder_ **

_There's nothing else to find_

**_Não há mais nada para achar_ **

_There's nothing in the world_

**_Não há nada no mundo_ **

_That could change my mind_

**_Que possa mudar minha mente_ **

_There is nothing else_

**_Não há mais nada_ **

_Just hanging by a moment_

**_Apenas esperando um momento_ **

_Hanging by a moment_

**_Esperando um momento_ **

_Hanging by a moment here with you._

**_Esperando por um momento aqui com você_ **

_(Lifehouse – Hanging by a moment – link na nota final)_

_Cada nota que Alycia ouvia, cada palavra que ela compreendia era um acalmar ainda maior do seu coração. Era um sorriso leve a preencher as lágrimas em seus olhos. A voz doce de Eliza, naquele início de tarde, aceitando o seu pedido, dando-lhe um voto de confiança, ela jamais pudera imaginar que seria assim. Ela estava definitivamente caindo de amor por Eliza Taylor._

_Ainda com o violão no colo de Eliza, Aly pousou seus lábios firmemente nos dela a consolidar aquele compromisso. Eliza jogou o violão de lado para deixar seu corpo cair sobre o de Alycia a ficarem, por alguns instantes, perdidas no ar quente, lábios úmidos e pele macia de um longo beijo cheio de amor._

_Ao interromper o encontro de lábios, Eliza questionou com aquele típico levantar de sobrancelhas “ **nós vamos ficar o dia todo neste quarto?”.** Sem pressa em responder Alycia apenas resmungou **“Acho que não temos mais nada de interessante para fazer...”** e buscou com a boca o queixo da loira. Em meio a uma gargalhada sapeca Eliza retrucou “ **Já vi que vou andar com as pernas abertas amanhã no centro de Vancouver!”. (Risos)** Alycia encarou carinhosamente seguido de “ **Boba**!” e um convite **“Vem para L.A. comigo hoje, você volta amanhã à noite, já que é sua folga”**. Com um jeitinho carente a loira disse que não daria tempo, já que havia marcado as edições de áudios para a tarde, pensou que adiantaria sua folga mais prolongada daqui duas semanas. **“Hum, duas semanas você vai estar em L.A?”** Questionou sorridente Alycia que obteve um leve movimento de cabeça de Eliza a confirmar. **“Hum... bom saber... posso ver você?”** Um leve sorriso da loira “ **Claro! É claro que sim, babe!”** confirmou o convite com mais um beijo firme. “ **Preciso de um banho e de roupas quentes** ”. Disse Alycia ao se levantar e ter autorizada a escolha de roupas no guarda-roupa de Eliza, que avisou que pediria para camareira retirar a mesa do café e trocar os lençóis, enquanto Aly tomava banho. _

_Após solicitar o serviço, Eliza resolveu dar uma espiada na obra encantadora que utilizava seu chuveiro. **“Hei, quer ajuda?”** Disse sorrindo na porta do banheiro. **“Não, mas quer me acompanhar?”** Respondeu Alycia convidativa. A loira retrucou que a qualquer minuto a camareira estaria batendo na porta do quarto **. “hm... que pena!”** Ironizou Alycia a esticar seu pescoço sensualmente para que água do chuveiro caísse sobre sua clavícula. Eliza não resistiu e se aproximou a dizer que ainda tinha resquício das tatuagens de Lexa em suas costas e que a  ajudaria a tirá-los. Aly resmungou que nunca conseguia tirar aquela tinta toda de uma vez. Então ela se aproximou da porta do BOX, e de costas para Eliza, colocou um pouco de sabonete líquido nas mãos dela para sentir os toques suaves dos seus dedos em sua espinha dorsal. Todo movimento era acompanhado de leves beijos em seu ombro e nuca, deixando seu corpo cada vez mais arrepiado. Quando não havia mais nenhuma pintura em suas costas, Eliza percorreu seus olhos sobre a pele limpa de Alycia e com um timbre de voz abatido falou baixinho **“Não há mais nada de Lexa em você, Aly”.** Ao girar o corpo e ficar de frente para Eliza, já segurando na gola do seu moletom, Alycia disse **“Clexa pode estar morta, mas Elycia está apenas começando** ”. Eliza sorriu e já estava disposta a invadir o BOX quando ouviu as batidas na porta do quarto. Deu um firme beijo em Alycia, que continuou seu banho, sozinha. _

_**_

_Com a baixa temperatura, realmente não havia nada mais interessante que ficar embaixo das cobertas. As duas então deitaram frente a frente a se olharem, como tantas vezes já fizeram, mas agora a sensação de tranquilidade, por já terem consumado toda a explosão de sentimento sexual, dava lugar ao repousar sereno e afetuoso._

_- **Liz?! O que você estava pensando ontem quando resolveu sintonizar naquela rádio anos 80/90?** (Zombou Alycia...)_

_- **OMG! Eu só não queria ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos, liguei na primeira que apareceu, mas acho que foi pior. (Risos) Você prestou atenção nas letras? Oh, céus! Trilha sonora para dor de cotovelo, se bem que.... né, era o que eu estava sentido na hora.** (Eliza deu uma piscadinha)_

_- **Dor de cotovelo, hein**? (Sorriu presunçosa) **Quando cheguei não notei, só depois com os nossos corpos já relaxados eu pensei “WTF?!”** (Risos). **Mas acho que uma música que tocou se encaixaria em tudo que estou sentido agora.** _

_- **Sério? Qual babe?**_

_- **Não me lembro do ritmo agora, é um clássico do cinema, então vou só plagiar a letra para você, sem cantar, ok?** (Eliza exalou um **“ahhhh, não, canta para mim?!).** **Não! Eu não sei o ritmo, nem lembro exatamente a letra, mas é mais ou menos assim** “ **Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida; eu nunca senti isso antes, eu juro, é verdade. Esperei por muito tempo. Sentir esta mágica, fantasia.** (vários selinhos) **Agora com paixão nos nossos olhos, não há como disfarçar, secretamente. Pegamos uma na mão da outra** (Eliza estendeu a mão) **Pois parecemos entender a urgência. Apenas lembre-se: você é a única coisa de que nunca me canso, então, vou dizer: isso pode ser amor, porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida. Com meu corpo e minha alma, quero você mais do que possa imaginar, vamos deixar acontecer, não tenha medo de perder o controle, não. Sim, eu sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, quando você diz: fique comigo esta noite, apenas lembre que tive o melhor momento da minha vida.**_ **_E devo_ ** **_tudo_ ** **_isso_ ** **_a você_ ** _”. (The Time Of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes – link na nota final)._

_Eliza abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, finge que Alycia não sabia a melodia, já que sabe praticamente a letra inteira e sussurra em meio ao um beijo a cantar **“Hey baby, apenas lembre nunca vou me cansar de você, Alycia Debnam-Carey!** (Neste momento Eliza balança os ombros em referência a cena do filme e continua cantando a gargalhadas **) então, vou dizer: isso pode ser amor, porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida** ”. Em meio a gargalhadas das duas, Aly pressiona o corpo da loira mais perto do seu e mais uma vez elas se deixam levar pela sensação de prazer dos seus corpos cada vez mais insaciáveis, talvez por saber que serão duas semanas amargas de espera até que voltem a se colidirem ou, talvez, fosse apenas aquela incrível sensação de “quero mais” e sempre mais de quem encontra a felicidade plena. _

_**_

_O cochilar tranquilo de corpos após nova entrega é interrompido pelo toque do celular de Alycia a lembrá-la que está na hora de partir e voltar para L.A. Ela dá um beijinho na bochecha de Eliza, que continua em sono leve, a avisá-la que vai ao quarto buscar suas coisas, mas que antes vai pedir uma massinha para elas jantarem juntas, a se certificar que Eliza vai se alimentar depois de todo aquele esforço físico do dia. Eliza abre um tímido sorriso a balançar a cabeça em sinal de positivo sussurrando **“Não demora, não quero sentir saudades antes do tempo...”.** Com um firme beijo em seus fios loiros Aly dá um leve “ **Ok** ” a pular da cama. Faz os pedidos ao serviço de quarto e logo em seguida bate a porta do quarto._

_**_

_Alycia volta ao quarto e encontra Eliza ainda deitada, de bruços. Ela joga seu corpo sobre a cama, baixa os lençóis que a cobrem, levanta o moletom que ela veste a deixar suas costas nuas e, beijando a pele despida sussurra em direção à nuca **“eu adoro suas tatuagens, são sete, certo?”** finaliza o percurso com o beijo na ponta da orelha. **“OMG! Você ainda conseguiu contar as minhas tatoos?** ” Resmungou Eliza surpresa a ouvir uma confissão “ **você acha mesmo que eu deixei passar alguma parte do seu corpo despercebida esta noite? Eu tenho seu corpo fotografado na minha memória, Liz”.** Eliza virou seu corpo para um leve encontro de lábios, a dizer o quanto Alycia era delicada e observadora (Risos). Com um suspirar, já de saudades, elas ouvem o toque da porta referente ao serviço de quarto a entregar o jantar._

_Eliza foi receber o pedido, enquanto Aly arrumava a mesinha para que elas pudessem fazer uma refeição tranquila. A loirinha foi questionada sobre o fato da cadeira da mesa estar derrubada no chão mais cedo. Envergonha ela deu de ombros a dizer que foi apenas um ato impulsivo e buscando cortar o assunto, sentou-se e, em seguida, posicionou o jantar à mesa. Aly foi em direção a ela, sentou-se em seu colo a contornar seus braços pelo pescoço a dizer quase sem desencostar seus próprios lábios um do outro, deixando apenas a ponta dos dentes à amostra: **“eu sinto muito, por tê-la feito se sentir assim, nunca foi minha intenção”.** Lançou um leve selinho a ouvir “ **Não tem problema, baby. Você compensou depois** ”. As duas caíram na gargalhada a iniciarem a refeição. _

_Eliza voltou para cama após a refeição enquanto Aly terminava de se arrumar para ir ao aeroporto. A loira observava cada movimento dela pelo quarto. O jeito de prender o cabelo deixando as pontas caírem sobre o ombro. O colocar de gorro, que ela acabara de furtar do seu guarda-roupa; o batom cor de boca para hidratar os lábios (estavam precisando mesmo, né não, gente!?). O arrastar de mala até a porta e o retorno em linha reta até a cama, para o último grande beijo da semana. “ **Eu ligo assim que chegar a casa, ok?** **Vou sentir saudades...** ”, disse Alycia com o leve encontro de bocas. “ **Ok, Eu .. eu...já estou com saudades...”** Respondeu Eliza a ouvir esperançosa “ **Duas semanas passam rápido, você vai ver. E não deixaremos de nos falar, nem de nos ver, porque eu ficarei ansiosa esperando pelos seus vídeos sensuais na minha caixa de mensagens, ok?”** Sorriram e despediram-se (não leia despiram-se)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então pessoal? Gostaram?
> 
> Espero que sim, pois nossa fic entra em uma nova fase agora.  
> Comentem, reclamem, deem sugestões, suas expectativas, enfim, é sempre bom ter os feedbacks de vocês.  
> Seguem os links das músicas. Sobre a tradução e letra,se tiver erro reclamem lá no vagalume.com.br. Obrigada!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkyM-CzxilY (Lifehouse - Hanging By A Moment)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9BbUqHrWFI (The Time Of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes)
> 
> Que nos encontremos novamente.
> 
> Bjaum.
> 
> Charlotte.


	11. Alycia and I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior tivemos a continuação do sexo Elycia, a loira soltando a voz para conquistar Alycia, que por sua vez, escancarou seus sentimentos, mais sexo e uma despedida já cheia de saudades com a volta de Aly para L.A.  
> Neste capítulo teremos.... ah... leiam... está bem lindo...fofo.. meigo.... igual Alycia e Eliza.

_Alycia and I..._

_Assim que chegou, Alycia jogou as malas ao lado da porta do apartamento, já buscando o contato de Eliza para ligar. Ao telefone o timbre de voz já era de saudades. Eliza dizia que permaneceu imóvel nos lençóis que ainda mantinham o cheiro de Alycia, que por sua vez, confessou que dormiria com a camiseta que tinha o cheiro de Liza.  ( <fofo>). Conversavam ignorando que só havia 5h que tinham se visto. Perderam-se no tempo e na ligação, até que o Samsung de Eliza deu sinal de vida, na verdade, sinal de morte, bateria acabando. Só assim elas conseguiram se desejar boa noite. _

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte Aly cumpriria alguns compromissos com a produção de FTWD. Antes disso, antes mesmo de levantar e com a voz rouca, deixou um vídeo de bom dia na caixa postal de Eliza. A loira quase teve um ataque de fofura ao ver a notificação, e logo em seguida, retribuiu. As duas passaram os dias assim, trocando mensagens, ligações, confidências, nudes (mentira!) e declarações de amor e de saudades. Obviamente, contavam junto o tempo que faltava para se encontrarem novamente._

_Passara uma semana desde que as duas se viram, se entregaram, se amaram (finalmente!). Eliza ainda sentia uma triste sensação por não ter Alycia no estúdio. A cumplicidade em pegar os cafés e algo para beliscarem entre uma cena e outra. Os comentários (positivos ou não) sobre o script. Tudo era pesado sem ela no set de gravações. Nem mesmo as reuniões festivas que ela voltara a participar com parte do elenco a fazia mais leve. Tudo piorava quando ela olhava para cama com excesso de espaço. Alycia sentia no timbre de voz de Eliza todas aquelas sensações enquanto conversavam ao telefone._

_Em um dos intervalos Eliza recebeu uma mensagem de Alycia para que avisasse assim que terminasse as tomadas do dia, que ela gostaria de dar boa noite mais cedo, já que teria um evento importantíssimo àquela noite. Eliza como boa menina, ligou assim que se dirigia ao carro para seguir ao hotel. **“Oi, meu bem! Pronta para arrasar os corações dos seus fãs, com um vestido extremamente lindo para combinar com seu sorriso, que, aliás, eu estou morrendo de saudades?”.** Alycia riu e disse que mandaria uma foto do figurino, mas antes pediu Eliza que fosse até a porta do Studio 07, provavelmente atrás daquela em que deveria estar, pois havia uma surpresa para ela lá. Eliza questionou como ela conseguiria organizar uma surpresa ali, estando tão longe. Ouviu como resposta um simples “ **Eu tenho amigos na produção, babe, aliás, trate de se comportar, eles são ótimos informantes** ”. Riram as duas enquanto Eliza seguia até o local indicado. **“Ok. Estou aqui. Agora?”.** Disse Eliza a ouvir de Aly: “ **Você está vendo um carro preto, do outro lado da rua?”.** Eliza procurava com o movimentar da cabeça o veículo e, em seguida,  confirmou que havia encontrado. Aly apenas  instruiu que ela entrasse no carro. Eliza deu uma de louca ‘ **OMG! Você tem certeza? É confiável**?”. Do outro lado da linha a sutilidade no timbre de voz a dizer “ **eu jamais a colocaria em risco, Liz! Pode entrar no carro. Estou a sua espera** ”. _

_Eliza simplesmente desligou o celular e correu em direção ao carro. Ao abrir a porta do passageiro, seu coração era uma mistura de alívio porque ela estava ali, era possível sentir o cheiro do seu perfume impregnando suas narinas, o sorriso, o olhar, tudo ali tão perto, por outro lado, o coração acelerado pela incrível surpresa, pelo inesperado, pelo desejável, pelo encontro de lábios que não colidiam há uma semana._

_Depois de um saudoso cumprimento, Eliza exaltou **“Oh, shit! Você é uma mentirosa! Grande evento? Você me enganou direitinho!”** Alycia pediu desculpas, mas ressaltou que, ver a namorada era sim um grande evento. Eliza ficou em silêncio por um instante, cerrou os lábios, comprimiu os olhos e perguntou com o levantar de sobrancelhas: “ **Sua namorada?”.** Alycia virou seu corpo a pegar uma delicada caixinha de bombons no banco traseiro e voltou a fitar Eliza **“Você quer me namorar?”**. A loira voltou a ficar em silêncio deixando Alycia apreensiva. A verdade era que, embora estivesse completamente comovida com a pergunta, ainda havia a sombra do relacionamento de Alycia, que ao sentir o olhar indagador continuou “ **você pode simplesmente dizer sim para os bombons, por isso eu os trouxe.** (Sorriu palidamente) **Contudo, se o que lhe impede de .... enfim, de ser minha namorada  é o meu passado, saiba que eu já resolvi. Eu adoro você, Liz.... e como prometi, você nunca será apenas minha amante, você é minha melhor amiga, e se quiser pode ser minha namorada, também** ”. O sorriso de Eliza surgia em cada palavra que ouvia, os pensamentos se esvaíram para dar lugar ao um longo beijo de sim, misturado ao som suave e sexy de **“quero, Aly! Claro que sim! eu sempre quis babe!** ”.  _

_**_

_Com a aceitação elas seguiram para o hotel em que Alycia estava hospedada. Ao baterem a porta atrás delas, Eliza já sentia os toques urgentes do tirar de sua roupa por Aly, que sussurrava o quanto esteve com saudades daquela pele, do cheiro, do respirar da loira encostando-se a sua própria pele. Eliza, embora não quisesse cortar o clima, disse que precisava realmente de um banho, porque estava totalmente Clarke. Aly sorriu com cara de “ **jura**?!”, e deu três minutos para ela jogar uma água rápida pelo corpo. _

_Eliza já saiu do banho completamente pelada a pular no colo de Alycia que estava sentada na cama mexendo no celular, que foi deixado de lado para que ela pudesse fazer melhor uso de suas mãos, se é que entendem...._

_Despidas. Entregues. Suadas. Livres, entre gemidos e sussurros de, finalmente minha namorada, elas mataram as saudades físicas que seus corpos sentiram na última semana em que estiveram separadas._

_Relaxadas, as duas reforçam as declarações amorosas pós-coito enfatizando a beleza, gostosura e sensualidade recíprocas.  Em um dado momento Alycia confessa que a maioria das cores cai bem em Eliza, mas que o vermelho a deixa completamente perdida de desejo só em olhá-la. Ressalta, na verdade, que só de pensar já fica extremamente excitada, neste momento ela começa uma nova jornada de mãos pelas curvas da loirinha, joga todo o verde dos seus olhos nos dela, antes de beijá-la e finalizar o toque com uma mordidinha a puxar levemente os lábios inferiores de Eliza, que retribui com uma dócil gargalhada._

_Eliza usa o cotovelo para segurar a própria cabeça a fim de fitar melhor Alycia, que tinha uma expressão serena de quem acabara de estar no paraíso. A loira ainda perguntou se sua volta era exclusivamente para lhe pedir em namoro, oficialmente. Ela imaginou que a surpresa pudesse envolver a volta de Lexa também. “ **Não, eu sinto muito, minha volta a Vancouver tem um pedacinho de profissional também”**. Eliza sorriu com um olhar maravilhado para a Alycia, que continuou **“Eu preciso fazer uma edições de áudio para os episódios de FTWD”** O sorriso de Eliza murchou na hora, reação que foi observada por Aly: “ **Ficou triste de repente, amor... Meu compromisso será só amanhã a tarde, eu antecipei meu voo para hoje e só o marquei para depois de amanhã para que pudéssemos passar ao menos duas noites juntas. Minha volta é mais você do que trabalho”** explicou Alycia dizendo que só quis juntar o útero, ops., o útil ao agradável. _

_Eliza não quis passar essa impressão e se retificou **“Oh, não! Eu estou feliz pela surpresa, mesmo que não seja só para isso que você tenha vindo. Eu só pensei que... que... talvez... Lexa pudesse ter voltado também... aquele estúdio é tão grande sem você lá”** Suspirou tristonha ao receber um leve selinho de Alycia, a qual buscou consolar a namorada “ **Liz, eu sei o quão difícil é para você, mas as coisas precisam seguir...Você ama interpretar Clarke, eu sei disso e você também. Você ilumina aquele estúdio, você enaltece o trabalho de todos, eu sei, eu convivi com você, todos a amam naquele lugar. É a sua segunda morada, porque a primeira é nos meus braços (sorriram). Eu sempre estarei com você, Lexa também”.**_

_A cumplicidade de olhares demonstrava o quanto elas se entendiam sem dizer sequer mais uma palavra. Eliza relaxou sua cabeça nos ombros de Alycia, que deixou seus dedos escorregarem na pele do braço direito da loira, que cansada das tomadas do dia, adormeceu ali, no relaxar de corpo para a primeira noite oficial como namorada._

_**_

_Eliza acordou com o toque do despertador do celular a lembrá-la que o dever a chamava. Aly já havia levantado e pedido o café da manhã para elas, que inclusive foi recebido assim que a loira retomou a consciência, aliás, a resmungar do espaço vazio do seu lado, que foi compensado pelo pulo delicado que Alycia deu na cama a jogar o próprio corpo sobre ela dizendo **“fui receber nosso reforço alimentar! Tá sentido o cheirinho de café? Hummm** ”. Eliza sorriu a deixar seus lábios encostarem-se aos de Alycia a informá-la que tomaria um banho antes de se alimentar. Aly foi rápida e sugestiva ao dizer que a banheira estava preparada e que se a loira quisesse companhia para o banho, ela não se oporia. **“Oh, céus, eu sabia que aquela banheira não estava ali para ocupar espaço no banheiro!”.** Disse Eliza a supor que a escolha do quarto por Aly se deu exclusivamente pela existência de referido objeto. Aly se autoconvidou e a levantar as sobrancelhas disse **“isso é um convite, Srta. Taylor!”.** As duas sorriram e foram ao banho. _

_Elas ficaram frente a frente na banheira a se encararem. Os assuntos dos mais pervertidos possíveis sobre as melhores posições para fazer daquela banheira um ambiente de perdição arrancavam gargalhadas altíssimas das duas. Em dado momento, Eliza estendeu seu tronco lentamente para jogar seu corpo sobre o de Alycia, que abria a boca para receber um lento e apetitoso beijo ardente. As mãos começam a percorrer as curvas de Eliza, quando a loira virou-se a deixar o corpo relaxar no de sua namorada a sentir o arrepio dos beijos recebidos em seu ombro, pescoço e nuca, acompanhados de um abraço afetuoso. A loira resmungou **“pena que não temos mais tempo para fazer desta banheira um verdadeiro Kama sutra aquático”** Riu a informar que já estava muito... Muito atrasada, a extrair um suspiro decepcionado de Alycia, que se prontificou a levá-la ao trabalho. _

_Devidamente prontas, para o cumprimento de seus deveres, Eliza disse que poderia ir de táxi para que Aly pudesse aproveitar Vancouver. **“Amor, eu tenho a manhã inteira para passear pela cidade, eu quero levá-la, assim passamos mais tempo juntas”.** Disse Alycia abraçando a namorada, que mordia uma torrada com geleia de morango canadense. “ **hmm. Ok. Babe**!” Concordou Eliza levando à boca da namorada a torrada de sua mão para que experimentasse e continuou: “ **temos que ir agora. Meu celular está tendo um AVC de tanto que os produtores estão ligando** ”. _Aly deu mais um gole na xícara de café e elas saíram do quarto.

**

No carro elas fizeram planos para o dia. Eliza só gravaria pela manhã e Aly só teria compromisso no meio da tarde. Então concluíram que poderiam almoçar juntas. O dia estava incrivelmente agradável, incluindo um sol amenizador do frio, o que não era previsto naquela época do ano. Alycia disse que há tempos queria ir ao _“Miku Restaurant”_ , e o sugeriu já que o dia estava propício para uma ótima visão dos transatlânticos atracados no porto, ademais, ela estava com saudades de uma comidinha japonesa. Eliza não se opôs e aceitou o convite imediatamente a informar que, ao final das tomadas, pegaria um táxi e a encontraria lá. Chegaram ao estúdio. Eliza deu um rápido selinho em Aly, receosa de que alguém as visse, a se despedirem com um som de “até logo”.

Aly foi bater perna por Vancouver. Foi à loja de vinis em busca de umas músicas de humanas antigas a recordar-se de sua vida como percursionista, visitou algumas lojas de espeçarias e, obviamente, várias floriculturas. Entre uma e outra, uma pequena pausa para um café canadense. Eliza, bem, Eliza ficou interpretando Clarke. Por volta das 13h, a loirinha avisara que estava indo ao “japonês”.

**

Com os olhos cheios de afetos, risadinhas fofas, cumplicidade e toques involuntários daqueles que já possuem a máxima intimidade, elas fizeram uma adorável refeição. À esquerda delas o mar, o porto, um transatlântico e uma nova amiguinha de Aly do lado de fora da janela. A loirinha não resistiu e começou a filmar esta nova relação de Alycia com uma: GAIVOTA. A primeira parecia uma criança adorável a estender os dedos para que a segunda os seguissem. Menina Alycia estava admirada com a rapidez com que a ave seguia seus movimentos da mão. Na verdade, mais admirada, só mesmo sua namorada sorrindo feito uma boba com outra bobinha por causa de uma gaivotinha que apareceu para celebrar o primeiro dia de namoro oficial de Elycia. (link do vídeo na nota final)

**

Ao saírem do restaurante Alycia seguiria para seu compromisso, enquanto Eliza disse que faria umas compras, tomaria um café e depois seguiria para o hotel dela para trocar e pegar outra muda de roupa, porque aparecer três dias com a mesma roupa nas gravações era demais até mesmo para Clarke. (risos). Alycia se comprometeu a buscá-la assim que terminasse as edições. O que ocorreu por voltas das 20h.

Ao atravessarem a porta do quarto Alycia já foi logo convidando Eliza para o kama sutra aquático que ela prometera pela manhã. Porém, a loirinha tinha outros planos, pediu que ela aguardasse sentadinha na cama, porque ela tinha uma surpresa. Virou-se de costas para Aly, abriu os botões do casaco e ao girar seu corpo novamente de frente para a namorada o abriu rapidamente a dizer “Hi!”.

**_\- OH! SHIT!! OMG!!! Você realmente sabe ser inesquecível, OMG!_ **

Alycia continuava com diversos elogios e palavrões (suaves, por sinal, porque estamos falando de Alycia Delicada-Carey) de surpresas e excitação, com os olhos fixados no corpo da loira e a boca entreaberta como quem aguarda o momento certo para experimentar algo muito apetitoso;  então pula em direção à Eliza terminando de tirar o casado que ela deixou apenas sobre os braços. Seu movimento é tão impulsivo que Eliza sente seu corpo ser jogado um pouco para trás a encostar-se à mesinha de refeições que há no quarto e ouve: **_“Deixe-me olhar pra você! OH, céus! Você sabe que vou ter orgasmos múltiplos sempre que me lembrar de você nesse lingerie vermelha. Não sabe_**?” Eliza respondeu à gargalhadas que esta era a intenção. Alycia, já se perdia em beijos, olhares e entusiasmos a mil diante da loira, que já tinha seu quadril apoiado à mesa com a namorada entre as suas pernas a iniciar uma turnê de beijos por seus ombros, pescoço, clavícula a dizer “ ** _OMG! Eu não quero ter que tirá-la, mas... oh shit! Eu preciso ter você.... sua pele na minha....”_**

Enquanto ouvia Alycia se torturando com a indecisão de tirar ou não a lingerie, Eliza deslizou seu quadril a empurrar levemente à namorada e ao virar de costas para ela, deixando seu corpo entre a mesa e o corpo da namorada, contemplou com o canto de olho a dizer-lhe sensualmente: “ ** _o zíper é nas costas, baby_** ”. Alycia definitivamente havia decidido retirar a peça íntima, mas de uma forma mais prazerosa: com a boca. Ainda de costas ela deslizava os lábios na pele da loira e com as pontas dos dedos ajudava o movimento da boca a despir Eliza, girou o corpo da loira, que novamente foi jogada em cima da mesinha para que Aly pudesse retirar melhor a cinta liga e em ato continuo encontrar o sexo da namorada ainda embaixo da peça íntima.

Com um pouco mais de impulsividade que o normal elas iniciam fervorosamente os beijos, mãos, mordidas e penetrações ali mesmo em cima da mesa e terminam com Alycia carregando Eliza em seu quadril para a cama a finalizar mais aquela entrega, desta vez, um pouco mais aguçada e com algumas leves marcas do ocorrido.   ** _“o que foi isso, Aly? Oh, Shit! Preciso usar mais lingeries vermelhas”_** Disse Eliza sorrindo com a respiração ainda ofegante a ouvir **_“eu preciso fazer mais surpresas a você!”_** (Riram as duas a se entreolharem).

Alycia insaciável ainda perguntou se a proposta da banheira seria uma ótima ideia para aquele momento. Eliza ainda mais ávida concordou com “ ** _é perfeito_** ”. Aly levantou da cama a dizer: **_“vou preparar para a gente”._** Minutos depois ela retornou ao quarto e com um beijo na bochecha chamou a loira para uma aventura sexual dentro d’água.

No primeiro momento elas só queriam relaxar. Aly entrou na banheira e logo em seguida Eliza apoiou suas costas em um afetuoso abraço, que imediatamente sentiu o enlaçar de pernas de Aly a rodear seu quadril. A loira sorriu secretamente. Ao ser questionada pela namorada respondeu **_“Estou me sentido Richard Gere enlaçado pelas pernas da Julia Roberts  em Pretty Woman_** ”. Alycia deu uma gargalhada e, em referência ao filme, adiantou que não seria nada mal que a loira a recebesse, qualquer dia destes para jantar, usando apenas uma gravata. **_“Ok. Fantasia anotada no caderninho de desejos de Alycia Debnam-Carey”._** Eliza ainda continuou a se referir ao filme **_“Você sabe que não poderemos beijar na boca, não é? É muito pessoal para uma prostituta”._** Neste instante Alycia pediu que Eliza virasse seu corpo para fitá-la **_“Eu não conseguiria ficar sem os seus lábios nos meus (deu um beijinho) não com a maneira que eles se movem, quando sorri, quando fala, quando questiona, quando morde, eu passaria a minha vida inteira só beijando sua boca, Liz._** ” Eliza ficava cada vez mais encantada com a riqueza de detalhes com que Aly a descrevia, sorria involuntariamente a cada palavra pronunciada, e seu coração contemplava uma paz nunca sentida antes em toda sua vida: **_“Porque ficar com só com a boca, se você pode ter todo o resto?”_** Ouviu Alycia antes de ter sobre seu corpo todo o peso da loira já com as duas mãos em seus seios a beijá-la ardentemente. Em um ato instantâneo ela contornou com as pernas o quadril de Eliza para o encaixe perfeito de corpos. Com respirações ofegantes, corações entregues ao mais puro desejo, elas se fundiam outra vez aos desejos da carne, às fantasias do sexo com os corpos imersos naquela banheira.

**

Depois da festinha úmida (em todos os sentidos) as duas se abraçaram embaixo das cobertas a espera de um sono tranquilo. Enquanto ele não as alcançava, Eliza foi questionada: **_“Liz, você vai trabalhar amanhã só com aquele lingerie vermelha?”._** Risos. **_“OMG! Não! Eu trouxe uma roupa na bolsa, sua boba!”._** Sorriu Alycia antes de suspirar aliviada a dizer ** _“Graças a Deus! Lexa ficaria muito chateada em saber que, após sua morte, Clarke estaria por ai desfilando em um lingerie lindo”._** _Eliza gargalhou a supor que talvez, sabendo disso, Lexa ressuscitaria das cinzas. Aly se permitiu dar mais uns selinhos na loira a dizer que ela também sentia muitas saudades de Lexa e realmente gostaria de voltar, muito mais pela falta de passar o dia todo com Eliza. Com leves beijinhos as duas se consolavam a se renderem ao sono._

_Na manhã seguinte elas se despediram a esperar, dali uma semana, o próximo encontro em L.A, quando então Eliza teria uma folga prolongada de gravações em The100, voltando à Vancouver somente no final de outubro._

**

**_Los Angeles, outubro de 2015._ **

_Eliza desembarca em L.A. por volta das 22h e ao fazê-lo encontra uma mensagem de Alycia em seu celular “ **Estou no estacionamento. Piso 03. G17. Jipe azul. Morrendo de saudades. (emoticons de coração, sorrindo, beijinho)** ”. _

_Aly já a espera fora do carro. Eliza consegue ver o lento suspiro que ela dá ao vê-la saindo do elevador. Embora devessem ser discretas, Aly sequer lembra-se disso e ao se aproximar dá um forte abraço, enterra seu rosto no cangote da loira e sussurra “i miss you!”.  Eliza relaxa suas saudades no abraço caloroso da namorada. Assim que colocam as malas no carro e estão a sós, encobertas pela película do vidro do carro, elas,  finalmente, deixam os lábios urgentes de encontro se encostar. **“OMG! que saudades!”** Eliza recebe o olhar carente da namorada com um sorriso estupidamente pretensioso. Alycia ainda a pergunta se ela quer passar primeiro em casa ou se podem seguir para um hotel direto. Em resposta, a loira sugere que elas passem em casa, porém, que permaneçam lá, e explica **“Os meninos não estão em casa, foram ao Hard Rock Café, isso quer dizer que chegarão por volta das 10h da manhã, bêbados. Então, ah... eu... eu pensei que talvez, você...** (antes que Eliza terminasse de completar a frase, Aly já foi logo dizendo ‘ **Quero! Quero**!’). As duas seguiram para casa de Eliza. _

_No caminho Aly dizia-se empolgada para conhecer o espaço da loira e, evidentemente, a sua cama. As duas ainda falaram sobre suas agendas profissionais da semana que se passou. Aly antecipou que as filmagens de FTWD seriam no México e que a previsão para o início seria no mês que vem. Eliza ficou um pouco tristonha em saber que Aly estaria tão longe o que dificultaria muito delas se encontrar. Apesar disso, incentivou a namorada a experimentar as tequilas do local e que estava feliz que ela estaria conhecendo novas culturas._

_Eliza desceu do carro antes de Aly para se certificar que a casa estava realmente liberada. Ao confirmar, deu sinal para a namorada entrar: “ **Hmm até que para dois rapazes, a casa está bem arrumada... risos** ”. “ **Oh shit, nem me passou pela cabeça que a casa pudesse estar uma zona, eu sinto muito!”** Disse Eliza envergonhada. “ **Como se eu estivesse preocupada com a casa, Liz. Quero saber do seu quarto** (Aly foi segurando o rosto de Eliza a  beijá-la lentamente), **eu quero você, eu não me canso de você, Liz”.** A loira conduziu a namorada até quarto sem descolar seus lábios do dela, nem parar o escorregar de mãos já abrindo os botões de sua camisa. Ela ainda cochichou “ **espero que meu quarto esteja do jeito que o deixei.. risos”.** _

_Atravessaram a porta. Aly abandonou os amassos para dar uma olhada no ambiente. A cama bem arrumada com lençóis brancos e colcha com bordados esverdeados. Uma penteadeira, ao lado esquerdo da porta. Ao finalizar a olhada no quarto, Aly exclamou **“agora eu quero analisar a minha namorada”.** Eliza ainda brincou **“gosta do que vê?”** Alycia dá uma risadinha e diz **“Desde o primeiro momento que a vi!”.** A loira dá uma gargalhada a juntar seus lábios nos dela e diz **“estava falando do quarto, babe”.** Riram as duas a deixar os corpos caírem sobre a cama. Eliza interrompeu para dizer quer precisava de um banho e trocar os lençóis porque, sabe-se lá quem esteve ali nas últimas semanas que ela esteve fora. Tendo uma fofa como namorada, Aly se ofereceu para trocar os lençóis enquanto Eliza tomava banho. _

_Logo que saiu do banho, pegou Alycia bisbilhotando seu painel de fotos no espelho da penteadeira. “ **hey, encontrou alguma coisa aí?”** Disse Eliza ao passar a toalha nas madeixas loiras. **“hum,... só um milhão e meio de possíveis peguetes suas** ” Gargalhou Alycia a se aproximar dela tirando as toalhas de suas mãos e já deslizando seu nariz no pescoço da loira a sentir um frescor do recente banho tomado. Eliza já ficou toda molinha e toda molhadinha com o invadir de mãos e boca de Alycia em seu corpo. A mesma ação era realizada por ela no corpo da namorada. Não demoraram muito a se despir e se amarem com o afeto de namoradas e com a urgência dos amantes._

_Eliza relaxou o corpo em um abraço afetuoso depois do sexo, o que foi percebido por Alycia que já sabia o do jeitinho sutil da loira em se render ao sono depois de um dia cansativo de gravações._

**

Por volta das 5h da manhã, Aly sussurra no ouvido de Eliza “ ** _Meu bem, eu já estou indo, vamos evitar que seus amigos me peguem na sua cama”_**. Com o tom de voz sonolento a resposta da loira “ ** _Ah... tão cedo....fica mais um pouquinho_** ”. Neste instante ela se vira para fitar Alycia com aquele bobo sorriso matinal **_“Fica? Eu faço café?”_** Risos “ ** _Não precisa_** (dizia Alycia a sussurrar) **_você está cansada, descanse, ok? Ah... você quer sair para jantar comigo à noite?_** (Eliza responde rapidamente, ‘ ** _Claro!’_** ). **_As 20h?_** (Ok!) **_Tailandês?_** (Perfeito!). **_Depois podemos ir a um hotel? Para ficarmos mais a vontade e eu não ter que sair tão cedo do seu lado?_** (Excelente!) **_Ok, monossilábica, volte a dormir_** (Aly deu um beijo nos fios loiros da namorada e movimentou seu corpo para pular da cama). Neste momento, Eliza exaltou **_“espere! Eu a levo até a porta”._** Enrolou-se no chambre e desceu as escadas para se despedir de Aly com um firme selinho na porta da casa. “ ** _Até a noite_** ”. Disseram as duas simultaneamente.

Eliza seguiu para a cozinha. Colocou água para ferver a preparar um café, quando, depois de ouvir “ **Buuuu**!” deu grito com as mãos na boca: **_“Oh, SHIT!! Matt!!”_** _Seu amigo acabara de chegar da noitada “ **Saudades de você também, Liza-Loo**!”. Ele a abraçou, mas a loira não correspondeu porque o cheiro dele era uma mistura de cigarro e bebida. **“Também senti, mas depois  abraço você (Risos). Porque você está entrando pela porta da cozinha?”** Com a língua enrolada Matt respondeu que havia perdido a chave da porta principal o que fez Eliza pensar “ **Graças a Deus, do contrário, ele daria de frente com a Alycia!”.** Em seguida serviu uma xícara de café ao amigo “ **Beba, você está precisando** ”. Ele agradeceu e elogiou seu novo perfume: “ **Novo**? (Eliza puxou a gola do chambre a cheirá-lo) **Ah sim, eu amo esse perfume** (disse ao reconhecer que era o cheiro de Alycia em sua roupa, em sua pele)”. _

_Embora estivesse embriagado, Matt estava intrigado em ver a amiga tão cedo na cozinha, ainda mais depois de ficar tanto tempo longe de casa. **“O que você faz tão cedo na cozinha? Está acompanhada, não é? Quem é a vítima?** ” Disse Matt a sorrir. **“Oh, céus! Você acha mesmo que eu traria qualquer um para cá esta noite? Com saudades da minha cama, do meu espaço? Você está muito bêbado, vá dormir!”**. Matt começava a se arrastar para o quarto a elevar o tom de voz dizendo **“Eliza Taylor, você não me engana. Tem ou tinha alguém aqui e eu vou descobrir. Você não tem esse sorrisinho bobo pela manhã!! Beijos! Saudades de você!”.**_

**

As duas se encontram pouco depois das 19h30min no restaurante Tailandês. Conversaram sobre as tomadas de THE100, sobre zumbis e FTWD, alguns outros seriados que combinaram de assistir juntas durante os próximos dias em que Eliza estaria em L.A. Acertaram de ir ao cinema, ao teatro, ao zoológico, ao parque, combinaram tantas coisas que nem se tocaram que só teriam pouco mais de 20 dias e entre eles diversos compromissos profissionais de Alycia, mas elas estavam apaixonadas e, portanto, só estavam agindo como se soubessem que têm uma vida inteira, juntas.

Depois de dividirem mais esses momentos a duas, elas seguiram para o hotel que Aly havia reservado. Assim que entrou no carro Eliza já perguntou se havia banheira a arrancar risos e depois um suave “ ** _eu sinto muito, desta vez não_** ”.  Eliza jogou a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo emitindo um som suave de “ ** _ahhhhhh_** ”.

Como se elas estivessem há uma semana sem ver, invadiram o quarto do hotel praticamente emboladas uma a outra, a se despirem mutualmente. Com estalos de beijos e outros sons de desejos, de certo, palavras calorosas a afirmar a reciprocidade dos sentimentos existentes entre elas, mais uma noite de amor, de corpos suados, de conversas sussurradas, de risadas singulares, de olhares apaixonados e de **_“boa noite, my girfriend”._**

**_**_ **

_Nas semanas que passou em L.A, Eliza aproveitou para rever alguns amigos, compor algumas músicas, aliás, confessou à Alycia que já havia escrito uma canção para dispensar uma pessoa titulando-a de “song for someone else” (link no final da nota). **“Oh Shit! Eu nunca mais vou deixar você cantar para mim!”.** Exclamou Alycia, inclusive, dispensando-a da promessa que houvera feito de compor uma música para elas. Deixando de lado as brincadeiras, Alycia pediu para que Eliza cantasse a suposta música, contudo, elas estavam em um hotel e sem o violão, então, a loira se comprometeu a gravar mais tarde em casa e postar o vídeo no YouTube e acrescentou que a música poderia ser um alerta para Alycia, que insegura perguntou o porquê. _

**_“Eu só acho que não a mereço e que talvez se terminássemos um dia, seria para salvar você de mim mesma_ ** _”. Aly ficou apreensiva com a declaração a aumentar sua insegurança a respeito delas. O clima pesado formado foi quebrado pelo beijo ardente que a loira lançou em seus lábios dizendo que faria tudo para protegê-la de qualquer sofrimento. Aly com seriedade a respondeu que terminar com ela teria função inversa do que ela pretendia. A loira notou que havia falado uma besteira e tentou se retificar afirmando que em nenhum momento, desde que elas estavam juntas, sequer cogitou a hipótese de terminarem, aliás, seria algo que Alycia devesse fazer, se quisesse se livrar dela. (Risos). Eliza buscou encerrar o assunto com mais beijinhos, que por ora, deu certo, mas Aly ainda ficou com uma preocupaçãozinha em sua cabeça sobre o que ouvira._

**

_Ainda em L.A. Eliza atualizou seu instagram com vídeos cantando SpicerGirls (link na nota final) e caminhadas (What?), enfim, relaxou da rotina das gravações em Vancouver. As duas se encontravam sempre que podiam, mesmo que não pudessem passar a noite juntas, arranjavam tempo, ao menos para um café, almoço, um sorvete de chocolate com baunilha, uma floricultura, uma loja de discos. Entre mensagens e ligações ao telefone elas concordaram que não haveria qualquer problema de Alycia participar da festinha de aniversário de Eliza em sua casa, afinal, elas se tornaram melhores amigas._

**

_Eliza convidou apenas amigos próximos para o seu aniversário. Com o intuito de ficar livre para dar atenção aos convidados (muito mais para a namorada disfarçada de apenas melhor amiga), a loira reservou o Buffet, as bebidas, gelo e demais comes e bebes. A música ficou por conta de um amigo DJ que Matt conhecia._

_A festa ocorreria no sábado.  Com muita dificuldade em persuadir os amigos de que não queria sair na sexta-feira, porque era véspera de sua festa e não gostaria de estar cansada no dia seguinte, finalmente, conseguiu convencê-los. Mais que isso, ainda os incentivou a ficarem na balada até o amanhecer. Perfeito. Alycia trouxe comida japonesa e um coração todo especial por saber que seria a primeira a dar Feliz aniversário para a loira._

**_23h59min_ ** _Alycia olha para a tela do celular, faz contagem regressiva e as 00h joga seus lábios nos de Eliza desejando toda a felicidade do mundo para ela, enaltecendo todas as suas qualidades como filha, irmã, profissional, colega de trabalho e, evidentemente, namorada._

_Por um instante Alycia achou que deixaria escapar as três palavras mágicas “I love you”, mas ela ainda tinha receio de afugentar a loira com palavras tão forte, afinal, era Eliza Taylor aquela que arrancava suspiros de todos, tinha muitos envolvimentos avulsos e dispensava a pessoa compondo músicas. Ela custava acreditar que havia conquistado o coração da loira e que tinha a total liberdade de chamá-la de namorada. Então, limitou-se a dizer “ **Adoro você em todos os sentidos e com todos os meus sentidos”**._

_Eliza parecia estar vivendo um sonho, estar com Alycia e toda aquela intimidade lhe trazia uma paz que ela nunca havia experimentado. Ela estava perdida de amores por ela e moveria céus e terras para fazê-la feliz, para fazer de Alycia a mulher mais realizada do universo, quiçá, de toda a galáxia. A loira retribuiu os parabéns deslizando suas mãos sobre a pele da namorada sentindo aquele típico relaxar de ombros de **“vou ser sua, mais uma vez”**. _

_Ali mesmo na sala elas iniciavam uma nova viagem corporal de prazer, quando Aly virou-se a entregar uma caixinha de joias à Eliza, que sorriu timidamente para o pacote ao encontrar um colar de coração. Ao fitar Alycia, ouviu **“Teoricamente, você já tem meu coração, mas achei que algo simbólico** (Alycia gaguejava insegura) **algo físico a lembrará todas as vezes que estivermos afastadas**.” Eliza sorriu de maneira ímpar com a declaração, abaixou os olhos a dizer **“É lindo, você é surpreendentemente encantadora, apaixonável, linda,** (voltou a fitar Aly) **eu a am....”** A fala de Eliza foi interrompida pelo toque do seu celular com uma chamada de sua mãe. Ao olhar a tela, fitou Aly e explicou que não poderia ficar sem atender.  Com um leve baixar de cabeça, Aly compreendeu e enquanto a loirinha falava carinhosamente com a mãe, e ao fundo da ligação ouvia os berros da irmã, via sua taça ser preenchida e os lábios de Alycia deslizando em seu pescoço, entre os seios, ventre. Sorrindo ela fez sinal de “pare” para namorada e a pontou para o telefone._

_Encerrada a ligação, Eliza deu tapinhas no ombro de Alycia a deixar seus lábios próximos aos dela, dizendo “ **Você não tem vergonha de me excitar enquanto falo com sua sogrinha?”.** Aly parou por um instante para compreender o que houvera escutado “sogrinha?”. Ela definitivamente estava mais segura quanto ao futuro daquele relacionamento, contudo, era muito cedo para firmar qualquer palavra ao universo, mesmo naquela ocasião. _

_Reiniciaram o deslizar de mãos, o percurso de lábios sobre cada parte do corpo, a troca de respirações ofegantes na boca uma da outra, o coração acelerado, todos os movimentos testemunhados pelo sofá e paredes da sala. Subiram para o quarto em companhia de mais uma garrafa de vinho. Banho e sexo, depois escrivaninha e sexo, depois cama. Adormeceram._

_Aly precisava ir embora, como tantas vezes fizera nos últimos dias, antes que os amigos de Eliza voltassem da farra. Com um beijo na bochecha ela sussurrou **“Fica na cama, aproveita o seu dia, à noite nos vemos. Parabéns, meu amor**!” Eliza virou para dar um selinho e ver a namorada sair de fininho. Por volta das 10h Eliza recebeu um buquê de lírios amarelos com pétalas laranja e um bilhete **“Feliz que nossa amizade tenha se tornado um romance. As pétalas laranja significam o fascínio e a atração que tenho por você, minha Liza-Loo. Parabéns!** ”._

_**_

_Os convidados chegavam paulatinamente. Eliza usava um lindo vestidinho preto, maquiagem a realçar os olhos azuis e um coração cheio de ansiedade à espera de Alycia, que não atrasou muito, a chegar por volta de 40 min após o início da festa. Alycia vestia uma blusa gola alta e uma calça preta. Seu perfume inundava as memórias de Eliza assim que a viu a porta de sua casa. Com uma pequena bolsinha na mão, Aly entregou o presente da loira a abraçá-la delicadamente a dizer, novamente, “happy birthday”. A loira sorriu para o presente em sua mão, deu uma piscadinha e questionou: “ **outro**?”.  Aly retribuiu a piscadela a dizer que vinha mais por aí. A aniversariante apenas sorriu levando a amiga aos outros convidados que ficaram admirados com a beleza natural de Alycia, que rapidamente se enturmou, mesmo porque alguns convidados ela já conhecia de The100: Marie, Lindsey, Richard, Bob e Devon._

_A festa rolava ao som de muito Hip Hop e Pop. As bebidas também rolavam. As conversas paralelas estavam quase sempre em sintonia com as músicas. Liza dava atenção aos seus convidados, mas não dispensava a cada cinco minutos uma rápida passada próxima a Alycia a sussurrar algumas safadezas em seu ouvido, passada de mão em sua cintura, um respirar mais profundo a sentir seu perfume adocicado._

_O centro da sala, feito de pista de dança, induzia a aniversariante a dançar com outros convidados. Eliza começou a dançar com Richard ao som de “The Hills – The Weeknd”. Sensualmente ela balançava o corpo e, de maneira discreta, encarava a namorada, que estava se divertindo o exibir de movimentos direcionados a ela. A coisa mudou quando Lindsey se juntou à roda. Aly imediatamente se misturou ao grupo a marcar seu território. Chegou de mansinho, primeiro a dançar costas com costas junto a Eliza. Girou seu corpo para ficar entre a loira e Lindsey. Logo em seguida, como se esquecessem de que estavam em público, elas deixaram seus corpos se encaixarem ao som de “ **Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding”** e graças ao DJ que abruptamente interrompeu a música, elas perceberam que estavam indo longe demais. Em seguida, O DJ convidou a todos para dançar “Watch me – Silento”. Antes de se afastar, Aly disse que Eliza estava devendo uma dança para ela. A aniversariante assentiu com o piscar de olho._

_Alycia, que já estava familiarizada com a casa de Eliza, subiu as escadas para usar o banheiro do quarto, já que a fila do social estava longa. A loira subiu minutos depois. Trancou a porta do quarto e aguardou Alycia aparecer que ao vê-la soltou “ **Por que demorou tanto?”.** As duas sorriram e se entregaram a um delicioso beijo deixando seus corpos caírem sobre a cama. Aly sussurra a vontade de deslizar suas mãos embaixo daquele vestido e quando começou Eliza a parou “ **Se começar vai ter que ir até o fim!”.** Aly levantou a sobrancelha a fechar os lábios **“E quando foi que eu deixei você só na vontade?”** Eliza deu uma gargalhada **“é para dizer mesmo? Por que há várias ocasiões, podemos começar por aquela vez que você apagou...”** Eliza foi interrompida com um beijo e com o deslizar de dedos de Alycia já invadindo sua peça íntima. A loira já abria as pernas a acompanhar a ansiedade da sua respiração ofegante querendo mais uma vez se entregar para a namorada. Junto com gemido de **“quero você, Aly** ” Eliza sentiu o parar de movimento da mão de Alycia que explicou **“Isso é para aumentar a lista das vezes que a deixei com vontade. Vamos voltar para a festa, porque você é a anfitriã”.** Deu um beijo na testa de Eliza, que recuperou o fôlego acompanhado de leve tapinhas a dizer “ **Eu vou acabar com você hoje, Alycia Debnam-Carey!”.** As duas saíram do quarto a gargalhadas. _

_Os convidados já começavam a se despedir. Alycia coloca o plano delas em ação. Usou seu ofício para interpretar uma dor de cabeça devido ao “excesso” de álcool e Eliza rapidamente cedeu seu quarto para que ela descansasse. Disse que não a deixaria dirigir naquele estado. (Hum, sei!)_

_Eliza ainda levou quase uma hora até que o último convidado fosse embora. Ao chegar ao quarto, viu Alycia em um sono nem tão leve enroladinha às cobertas. Chegou de mansinho a dar um beijo em sua bochecha perguntando se estava tudo bem. Com a voz sonolenta ela resmungou **“você demorou”.**   A loira pediu desculpas e disse que tomaria um banho para dormir agarradinha em Alycia, que rapidamente deu um puxão na namorada para junto de si “ **Você acha mesmo que eu não vou realizar ao menos uma das mil maneiras que fantasiei tirando este seu vestidinho hoje à noite? Vem cá, que eu tenho mais alguns presentinhos para você”.** Aly jogou as cobertas para o lado revelando uma incrível peça íntima preta que tornava suas curvas ainda mais excitantes. As duas finalizaram a comemoração do aniversário de Eliza num entrelaçar de corpos e arranhar da cama na parede do quarto. Capotaram de sono, exaustas, assim que terminaram. _

_Na manhã seguinte, Alycia não precisava sair à francesa, ademais, Matt E Rhys provavelmente  estavam “desmaiados” em seus respectivos quartos depois de tanto álcool na noite anterior. Então elas desceram, Liza fez café e panquecas para as duas que aproveitaram uma agradável manhã de domingo.  Aly foi questionada se havia alguma edição de FTWD nas próximas semanas, sua resposta foi direta e sugestiva “ **Aproveite suas folgas em Vancouver para comprar mais lingerie”.** Riram as duas. _

_Eliza voltava na segunda-feira pela manhã para Vancouver. Aly tinha um evento à noite então elas já estavam com aquele aperto no coração de que levaria alguns dias até que se vissem novamente. **“Eu já estou com saudades...”** Resmungou Eliza bemmmmm baixinho que teve como resposta um sorriso abatido de Aly, daquele que ela apenas junta os lábios e move as extremidades simultaneamente com olhar de cachorro abandonado. Após a refeição matinal, um beijo firme ali mesmo na cozinha, elas se despediram._

_No meio da tarde, Aly mandou mensagem para a loira sugerindo que se encontrassem após o evento e que pela manhã ela teria carona garantida para o aeroporto. Eliza aceitou imediatamente. Alycia passaria para pegá-la em casa logo após o evento. A loira deixou tudo pronto e enquanto a namorada não vinha, assistiu uns episódios atrasados de Grey’s Anatomy. Passava das 2h00 quando Alycia mandou mensagem dizendo que o evento principal havia se encerrado, mas que haveria uma comemoração privada. Afirmou que só faria uma passagem rápida e que logo em seguida passava para buscá-la. Já passava das 04h30min quando Eliza acordou com o toque do celular e outras mensagens de Aly se desculpando, porque estava difícil de fugir daquela festa, seu agente estava buscando alguns contatos e ela deveria permanecer. Eliza a respondeu com **“ok. Tudo bem. Beijos”.** Desligou a TV e subiu para o próprio quarto. _

_**_

O voo era as 9h00. Chamou o táxi as 7h00, deixou um recadinho na porta da geladeira para os meninos e partiu rumo a Vancouver. Era 08h15min quando Alycia ligou para Eliza dizendo que estava no aeroporto e que queria vê-la antes de embarcar, mas era tarde, porque a loira já havia passado pelo setor de embarque e se encaminhava para o avião. **_“Eu sinto muito (_** dizia Alycia com a voz trêmula) **_sinto muito por ontem_** ”. Eliza sentiu do outro lado o coração apertado da namorada e buscando acalmá-la _“ **Babe, tudo bem, é o seu futuro, sua carreira, eu sempre estarei esperando por você, sempre estarei ao seu lado. May we meet again, em breve. Vá descansar, agora! Beijos. Ligo assim que chegar**_ **”.**

_**_

_Eliza estava de volta a Vancouver. De volta a sua rotina de gravações, edições de the100, saudades de Lexa e, obviamente, Alycia. As duas estavam cada vez mais íntimas. Vídeos pela manhã, fotos à tarde, sexo ao telefone na madrugada. Eliza buscava sem sucesso saber quando a namorada voltaria para edições de FTWD. A única coisa que ela respondia era se a loira já havia comprado lingerie._

_No final de semana, Eliza participaria da festa de Halloween junto com o elenco. Fez surpresa quanto à fantasia que usaria, mas enviou uma foto para Alycia antes de postar no instagram para os fãs. Ela foi de Madonna. Aly ficou impressionada com a semelhança e, com uma pitadinha de ciúmes pediu que a namorada se comportasse e que evitasse excesso de bebidas e a companhia de Lindsey. Eliza adorava o jeito sutil de Alycia sentir ciúmes de Lindsey e para não deixar a namorada desconfortável achou melhor nem comentar que ela e Ricky não estavam mais juntos, limitou-se a dizer que “ **não haveria ninguém e nem excesso de bebida que a fizessem esquecer-se da única pessoa que ela desejava** ”. Alycia sorriu daquele jeito envergonhado de jogar a cabeça para trás, foi assim que Eliza imaginou a namorada quando ouviu o som da sua risada ao telefone. Despediram-se. _

_**_

_Assim que chegou ao hotel, Liza mandou um áudio – com a voz bastante atrapalhada – porém, lúcida para avisar Alycia que estava sã, salva e sozinha no quarto, morrendo de saudades da namorada mais sexy delicada de todo o universo. Em outro áudio a loira usou e abusou do tom sexual da sua voz para falar mil e umas besteirinhas, as quais fizeram Alycia retrucar a provocação com o mesmo tom de voz, acompanhado de risos por ouvir a loira tão vulnerável. Ela salvou aquele áudio de Eliza a sete chaves e, já estava contando os dias para sua viagem marcada para Vancouver na próxima semana._


	12. Oso gonplei nou ste odon. (Nossa luta ainda não acabou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior, elas oficializaram o namoro, rolou mais umas pegadas, surpresas e elas conseguiram manter uma agenda profissional bem compatível. 
> 
> Neste capítulo, o nível de fofura continua (espero que não enjoem!). Temos algumas participações especiais neste capítulo, Matt - melhor amigo de Eliza - e Maia - melhor amiga de Alycia. 
> 
> Enfim.... 
> 
> Boa leitura!!
> 
> Charlotte.

_Oso gonplei nou ste odon. (Nossa luta ainda não acabou)_

_**NOVEMBRO** / **2015**_

_Ao telefone, Alycia informou Eliza que as gravações no México haviam atrasado. E que somente em dezembro ela embarcaria rumo a Península de Baja. As duas tentavam encontrar uma forma de encaixarem suas agendas para as festividades de final de ano. Eliza voltaria na segunda quinzena de dezembro para Austrália, onde passaria as comemorações. Alycia estava com a agenda tão apertada com FTWD que não sabia se conseguiria ir para Austrália, sua mãe estava cogitando passar com ela em L.A. As duas já estavam com aquele aperto no coração de talvez só conseguissem se encontrarem em janeiro, na entrevista do elenco feminino the100 durante o TCA2016. Por ora, elas decidiram não pensar nisso._

_Para mudar de assunto, Alycia ficou reclamando das crueldades que Eliza havia feito no dia anterior com ela. A loira se fez de esquecida e perguntou o que havia feito: **“OMG! Você me enviou várias fotos suas de vermelho, extremamente sensual e eu passei o dia todo babando em cima do celular! (Risos) E os seus últimos vídeos cantando “Stronger do Kanye West”, você realmente não tem piedade da sua namorada, nem dos seus fãs, não é mesmo?”.**_ Alycia continuava resmungando quando Eliza disse que postaria um vídeo para ela no instagram e usaria o presente de aniversário para torná-lo mais romântico e ainda a marcaria. Aly duvidou da coragem da loira e afirmou que se fizesse arrancaria o colar do pescoço dela, com a boca! **_“Ok. Aguarde e verá. Agora que vou postar!_** ”. Eliza desligou o celular e foi produzir o vídeo.  

Alguns minutos depois o vídeo estava postado e Alycia viu a namorada _cantando_ extremamente provocante _“I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself ao som de Beyonce e Nicki Minaj_ ”. Imediatamente ela ligou para loira e disse que estava na frente do hotel em um carro bordô a sua espera para cumprir sua promessa de arrancar com a boca o colar e todo o pretinho básico que ela estava vestindo. **_“Oh, Shit!!! Eu sabia! Como você consegue me enganar assim, Aly? Toda vez que você ficar mais de seis horas sem me responder eu vou achar que está vindo para Vancouver!_** ” Reclamava Eliza ao telefone enquanto buscava sua bolsa para ir ao encontro de Alycia na frente do hotel.

_**_

_Eliza entrou no carro, jogou a bolsa no banco traseiro e direcionou seus lábios junto ao de Alycia. Com um sorriso estupidamente alegre ela ainda deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro da namorada a jogar o rostinho para o lado direito e soltar “ **ahhhh, eu adoro suas surpresas!”**. Aly retribuiu o sorriso. Elas seguiram para o hotel que Alycia estava hospedada, mas antes pegaram alguma coisa em um food truck mexicano. _

_Eliza até zombou de namorada que ela já deveria começar a acostumar seu paladar para comidas mais apimentadas. **“Você está certíssima! E a coisa mais apimentada que estou vendo aqui é você!** ” Em seguida ela começou a deslizar sua língua levemente nos lábios de Eliza. Sem que os lábios se tocassem por completo, o ar quente que sentia da respiração de Eliza, não resistindo àquelas investidas sutis, preenchiam Alycia por inteiro. Cada vez que a loira buscava pelo beijo completo, Aly afastava a deixando com mais vontade ainda. Olhava como quem estivesse gostando muito das provocações, Aly resmunga “ **isso é para você aprender a não me mandar fotos que mexem com a minha fantasia”.** A loira sorriu soltando sua respiração na boca de Alycia e em seguida disse que passaria a mandar nudes se ela continuasse com aquele joguinho. Aly fez uma expressão pensativa analisando a proposta quando Eliza pulou no seu colo **“Sua cachorra! Você está tentando me convencer a mandar nudes para você! V-O-C-Ê não-vale-nada Alycia Debnam-Carey!!!”**. Em meio a gargalhadas as duas se entregaram mais uma vez aquele sentimento de amor  & sexo. _

_Naturalmente como de costume, as duas permaneceram dentro de um abraço afetuoso após o sexo. Aly enterrava seu rosto nos seios de Eliza, que acariciava seus cabelos e, uma vez ou outra, dava vários beijinhos em sua testa, o que fazia Alycia sorrir largamente, arrancando de Eliza uma confissão **“Eu adoro tanto quando você sorri e forma esta curvinha embaixo do seu nariz. É tão fofo!”**. Aly sorri involuntariamente mostrando a marquinha a dizer **“Oh, tanta coisa para você gostar em mim, vai gostar logo deste defeito?”** Eliza franziu a testa **“Eu gosto até dos seus defeitos, babe. Quando você vai se convencer do quão é linda e o que você acredita ser defeito é exatamente o que a torna mais irresistível?”** Aly levanta os olhos a fitar a namorada **“Você dizendo, eu acredito!”.** _

_Alycia elevou seu corpo para cima de Eliza e começou com um leve deslizar de ponta de dedos nas curvas da loira. Os beijos eram suaves na pele dela cujos seios já estavam firmes novamente a espera da boca de Alycia, que logo se viu embaixo de Eliza totalmente vulnerável a se entregar para ela. A loira se encaixava perfeitamente entre as pernas dela, levando-a cravar suas curtas unhas nas costas da namorada. Em meio a gemidos das duas, os movimentos tornavam-se cada vez mais intenso e acelerado. Os corpos suados, o prender de respiração antes de sussurros elevados, as mordidas de lábios cada vez excitantes, elas estavam cada vez mais sincronizadas no sexo e era cada vez mais frequente gozarem ao mesmo tempo. O relaxar de corpos era o ato final daquele ciclo tão vicioso._

_**_

_Eliza estava de folga na manhã seguinte e o compromisso de Alycia era apenas a tarde. O tempo em Vancouver estava propício para permanecer uma nos braços da outra. Enroladas nas cobertas, após o café da manhã, elas tentavam encontrar uma maneira de antecipar as festas natalinas. Sem sucessos, as agendas estavam incompatíveis._

_As duas continuavam naquela cumplicidade debaixo das cobertas quando Eliza notou algo anormal **“seus pés estão quentes, eles não eram assim, Aly** ”. Sorrindo, Alycia disse que era o efeito “Eliza Taylor”, acrescentando que ela poderia continuar esfregando os pezinhos nos dela, sem precisar usar a tática dos “pés gelados” como desculpa para se aproximar. Riram. Alycia ainda continuou “ **Seus pés são tão fofinhos, gordinhos, eu gosto do toque deles na lancha seca que é o meu!** ” Eliza deu uma alta gargalhada a dizer que o pé de Alycia não era uma lancha, só acompanhava toda a sua estrutura corporal, tudo era grande.. **“Aham, tudo menos os seios, seus gêmeos ganham de longe de mim!”**. Disse Alycia a ouvir “ **OMG! Você apelidou meus peitos de gêmeos!?”**.As duas caíram no riso mais uma vez. _

_As risadas só aumentaram quando Alycia começou a balançar o dedão do pé e a falar com uma voz fininha “ **hei você vem sempre aqui?”.** Eliza já estava em lágrimas de tanto rir, mas não deixou o dedão de Alycia ficar falando sozinho **“Não tanto quanto gostaria..”** Alycia continuou **“Oh. Que triste! Você quer um abraço?”.** Os pés delas se entrelaçaram num “abraço” de dedos afetuosos, quando Eliza resmungou “ **eu não acredito que estamos tendo uma conversa de pés! OMG! Somos duas loucas!”**. _

_Continuavam as duas entre conversas infantis, divertidas e extremamente apaixonadas quando Alycia, em meios a empurrãozinhos e tapinhas em cima da cama disse **“OMG! eu não acredito que amo uma louca!** ” Eliza congelou e quando questionaria alegremente o termo usado, Alycia ligeiramente se retificou **“eu quis dizer gosto, gosto muito de uma louca** ” Cerrou os lábios, engoliu a seco o nó da garganta e notou o olhar intrigado da loira. Ela não conseguia interpretar o gesto da namorada. Por um momento achou que deveria soltar logo o verbo e dizer que a amava, por outro lado, a retificação parecia ter amenizado o congelamento inicial da loira.  Em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos e Eliza inerte, o telefone dela tocou. Era seu agente com uma proposta de trabalho. Eliza foi ao banheiro enquanto Aly falava ao telefone sobre alguns ensaios fotográficos para Vogue Australiana. _

_**_

_Ao retornar a loira falou brincando **“Então, diga-me que a proposta de trabalho é a volta de Lexa, por favor!”.** Aly disse abatida jogando a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo **“eu sinto muito, meu bem, são só algumas fotos”.** Enquanto se vestia, Eliza resmungou **“odeio o produtor de The100!”**. Alycia levantou da cama e abraçou a loira a dizer **“eu também, eu também!”.**_

_Logo mais seguiram para um restaurante onde fizeram uma tranquila refeição. Aly foi ao seu compromisso e informou que do estúdio de edições já iria ao aeroporto, que infelizmente não conseguiria ficar por mais tempo. Eliza fez carinha de cão abandonado e suspirou como alguém que tinha que aceitar sem revidar o universo.  As duas se despediram._

_**_

_Já se passara um pouco mais de 10 dias que elas haviam se visto quando Eliza conseguiu uma folga das gravações no final de semana e voou para L.A. Ligou para os meninos praticamente os expulsando de casa, mediante a compra de ingressos para festival de música,  para que ela e Alycia tivessem um final de semana mais prolongado a sós, já que elas ficariam o mês de dezembro inteiro sem se verem._

_Eliza chegou a casa por volta das 19h de sexta-feira. Deu uma organizada no ambiente, trocou os lençóis, trouxe flores para colocar no quarto e na sala, comprou algumas guloseimas, inclusive aquelas naturais de que Alycia gosta e vinho. Tudo pronto à espera da namorada que naquele dia não pode ir buscá-la no aeroporto por causa de uma reunião de FTWD para definirem a data de embarque da equipe para o México._

_As 22h00 Alycia chega à casa de Eliza. Toca a campainha e vira-se de costas. Ao ouvir o abrir de porta, ela gira novamente o corpo e escuta a loira levar as mãos à boca e gritar: **OMG!! OMG!! Lexa**?”. Alycia esta com o rosto pintado a la Lexa. Eliza fica em silêncio tentando entender, quando ouve **“Lexa is BACK! Babe!”**. Eliza pula no colo de Alycia sem nem deixá-la colocar um pé dentro de casa. As duas se beijam ali, na porta principal da casa. Eliza sabia que era um beijo mais Clexa do que Elycia. **“OMG!! OMG! Aly, voltaremos a contracenar juntas? OOH, Shit! Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso! Ninguém comentou nada nos bastidores!”.** Eliza continuava se questionando quando se deu conta de que elas ainda estavam do lado de fora. Enquanto entravam, Alycia explicou: **“Amor, não quero que fique tão esperançosa, mas Lexa só volta para a sessão final, apenas. Eu fiquei tão feliz em contracenar com você de novo** (Alycia segurava o rosto da loira a beijá-la incontrolavelmente) **eu estou com tantas saudades de trabalhar com você, do seu humor no set** (nisso elas já estavam com seus corpos caídos no sofá **), das suas risadas, das nossas críticas ao script, eu estou com tantas saudades da minha sujinha!”**. Riram as duas a se entregar definitivamente a um encontro de línguas, lábios e boca. Ao interromperem Eliza exclamou mais uma vez: **“OMG! Eu não estou acreditando, ainda que seja apenas por mais umas cenas.... ter você no estúdio sendo minha namorada, você não faz ideia do quanto eu imaginei isso?!** ”. _

_Quando se acalmaram, Aly tomou um banho, inclusive a descustomizar-se Lexa, para que pudessem apreciar o jantar que Eliza havia preparado: massa a bolonhesa e salada fria. Jantaram. Trocaram confidências. Conversaram sobre a volta de Lexa, aliás, Aly confessou que só deu certeza da aceitação do convite para voltar a The 100 quando Eliza já estava no avião àquela tarde, justamente, para que a notícia não caísse em seus ouvidos antes dela lhe contar. Acrescentou que somente aceitou o convite e não havia recebido o script e nem saberia como eles iriam ressuscitar Lexa, acharam as duas que talvez fosse apenas para alguns flashbacks._

_Devidamente comidas, em todos os sentidos, as duas dormiram._

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte após Alycia preparar uma linda bandeja de café da manhã para a namorada e levar na cama, as duas mataram um pouco mais de saudades (leia-se: sexo) e então decidiram dar uma volta. Eliza gostaria de comprar algumas coisas para preparar um almoço mais caprichado. Foram ao mercado e voltaram a casa._

_Aly observava a namorada montando o prato que resolvera fazer: lasanha. Cozeu alguns legumes, enquanto ela organizava a salada fria. As duas estavam brincando de cozinhar, como duas meninas brincando de casinha, quando a mulher dentro de Alycia resolveu se sobressair:_

_-_ **_Liz, vem cá, deixe-me testar uma coisa..._ **

_Alycia jogou o corpo de Eliza sobre o balcão da cozinha, e se encaixou entre as pernas delas; segurou firme sua cintura a pressionar no seu próprio corpo “ **quanto tempo para a lasanha ficar pronta?”** , perguntou Alycia a ouvir: **"hum.. Uns 30 minutos... Acredito...",** retrucou Alycia **:  “ótimo!”**_

_Então Alycia começou a deslizar suas mãos nas coxas de Eliza....e boca no pescoço, depois deixou seus lábios colados nos seios dela, a levantar sutilmente a camiseta que ela usava.  Ouvia os gemidos ainda tímidos da loira, que repousava as duas mãos sobre o balcão a empurrar seu tronco para trás como quem pedisse pra Alycia descer um pouco mais sua boca.... Até seu clitóris e deixá-la completamente úmida de prazer. Parece que Alycia já sabia ler os movimentos corporais de Eliza, porque foi exatamente o que ela fez... Primeiro em cima da calcinha ..... Depois a afastá-la para o lado para que pudesse ter contato direto com a pele da loira...  O cheiro do sexo de Eliza....o sussurro alto... O encravar de dedos entre seus cabelos a puxar sua boca cada vez mais entre as pernas.... A voz sexy e rouca a chamar o nome de Alycia, era tudo muito vicioso, para as duas._

_**_

Eliza molhadinha era a oitava maravilha do mundo para não dizer, a única. Eu só queria chupá-la cada vez mais, com minha boca entre suas pernas eu abria seus lábios “inferiores” com meu dedo médio e indicador a separá-los de maneira a deixar seu clitóris bem exposto; com mordidas delicadas percebo o enrijecer do abdômen de Eliza acompanhando de um gemido preso...seguro firme sua cintura a empurrar seu sexo cada vez mais para o encontro da minha boca.... Agora, minha língua... que a penetrava com força... firmeza de quem quisesse nunca mais sair dali.

_**_

_As duas passaram o sábado assim, trocando confidências, assistindo seriado, fazendo sexo, fazendo planos. Inclusive, Alycia fez um convite para Eliza como antecipação das datas festivas._

_- **Então, Liz. Eu pensei ..ah..oh... você tem uma folga no último final de semana de novembro certo? Talvez... não sei.... você quisesse vir para cá e passarmos o final de semana juntas, talvez uma viagem...**_

**_\- Ok. Se você pensou nisso, D. Debnam-Carey, conhecendo-a bem, já tem até o roteiro pronto, desembucha._ **

_Alycia começou a falar rapidamente sobre seus planos, quando Eliza perguntou do por que da fala corrida sem nem respirar. Aly respondeu que **“estava falando daquela maneira para que Eliza não desistisse antes de saber todo o roteiro** ” Riram as duas. Continuou Alycia **“Então, eu prometi a Maia que passaríamos um final de semana juntas, como sempre fazemos todos os anos antes do Natal, mas as coisas estão bem corridas. Enfim, eu pensei que você poderia vir conosco**. (Eliza parecia não gostar da ideia, pois queria algo a dois e ainda brincou ‘ **não sabia que você queria um Ménage à trois** ’?). **Liz! Deixe-me terminar! A Maia vai estar em Palms Spring no último domingo do mês. Então eu pensei que eu e você, você e eu, pudéssemos ir de carro na sexta e visitaríamos a reserva Coachella Valley** (Eliza resmungou algo como ‘ **Oh, shit! Prevejo que vou ser obrigada a acampar! ’)** **Para, Liz! Lá é ótimo nesta época do ano, alugamos um chalé, ficamos no sábado, e no retorno, domingo, passamos para pegar a Maia.** Eliza questionou se Maia sabia sobre elas. Alycia disse que não, mas contaria se a loira achasse necessário. Liz concordou em manter segredo até mesmo para os amigos e disse que pensaria na proposta. Cinco segundos depois Alycia perguntou se ela já havia pensado **“Já. Vou com você para qualquer lugar! Até mesmo para uma reserva no meio do nada!”.**  Alycia balançou os bracinhos como algo vitorioso e logo em seguida encheu  a namorada de beijinhos._

_Eliza ainda resmungou que preferia uma viagem só das duas. Aly prometeu que elas fariam uma viagem a sós, mas só para o próximo ano, os meses seguintes estavam muito corridos e ela gostaria de aproveitar com a melhor amiga e a melhor namorada. Eliza sorriu boba pelo elogio recebido._

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte Alycia se preparava para ir embora antes que os amigos de Eliza chegassem, enquanto ela tomava banho e vestia algo apropriado, Eliza inventava algo na cozinha para que elas almoçassem. Ao descer do quarto, Alycia sentou-se a banqueta que dividia a cozinha da sala e ficou observando a loira manobrar temperos a refogar verduras e, de vez em quando examinar o forno a assar um apetitoso carneiro. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Eliza deu um leve sorriso a perguntar se ela estava com muita fome. O biquinho dos lábios a levantar o nariz era o jeito mais doce de Alycia exigir algo sem querer incomodar, então a loirinha reservou picles, azeitonas e queijo para que ela beliscasse antes que o almoço ficasse pronto. Ao receber o agrado, Aly levou seus lábios aos de Liza._

_As duas conversavam com afinidade demasiada que já possuíam quando ouviram um barulho de chaves na porta principal da casa. Era Matt, um dos amigos de Eliza que, não deveria estar em casa àquela hora.  Elas arregalaram os olhos uma para outra como quem dizia “e agora?”, Aly aconselhou que elas agissem normalmente, afinal, elas eram melhores amigas e isso não era segredo para ninguém, falou baixinho **“eles só não sabem que essa amizade é cheia de benefícios”**. Sorriram. _

**_\- Oh! Céus! Alycia Debnam-Carey dando o ar de sua graça!_ ** _(Disse Matt bastante receptivo a cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto). Em seguida, segurou Eliza pela cintura a dar-lhe um beijo fraterno no rosto._

_- **Yes! Aproveitei uma folga do México para rever os amigos, não é, Clórk?!** (Disse Alycia zombando, a olhar Eliza, enquanto ele sentava na baqueta ao seu lado beliscando os aperitivos a sua frente)._

_- **Hum.. entendi... Faz um tempinho mesmo que você não aparece....**_

_- **Sim, na verdade, vim para contar para Eliza que Lexa está de volta, eu volto em janeiro para filmar a sessão final de the100.**_

_- **OH! Sério!? Parabéns! Ainda bem que Lexa não está morta (Risos). Mas, assim, só para eu saber uma coisinha... você não poderia ter ligado para falar isso, precisava colocar minha amiga a cozinhar para você?**_

_Aly ficou extremamente sem jeito e envergonhada com o questionamento, quase congelou sem saber o que fazer. Eliza foi mais rápida a questioná-lo se ela não podia cozinhar para uma de suas melhores amigas. Matt foi mais instantâneo em deixar Alycia extremamente com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas quando disse **“Aham, pode, mas** (ele virou a cabeça a olhar para o pescoço de Aly) **mas o que este chupão no seu pescoço Aly”**. Ela imediatamente colocou as mãos no pescoço a olhar para Eliza, que fez um leve balançar de cabeça a mostrar que não tinha nada ali, a pensar “Meldels! Minha namorada é lerda mesmo!”. Era tarde. Matt havia finalmente aniquilado suas dúvidas de que elas estavam juntas. _

**_\- Ok, meninas! Aly, não há chupão algum no seu pescoço, mas vocês não enganam mais ninguém, blz?_ ** _**Estou desconfiado desde quando Eliza voltou de Vancouver, toda melosa** (ele a abraçou) **, parou de sair para as noitadas, o quarto está sempre bem arrumado, volte e meia a casa está cheia de flores** (neste instante Liza deu uma leve cotovelada nele), **e aquele dia no seu aniversário Liz, o roçar de cama na parede do seu quarto, achei que fosse bebedeira minha, mas depois tudo se encaixou. O toque final foi ver no seu armário o mesmo perfume que Alycia usa, sabendo que você não gosta (ou não gostava) de cheiros adocicados. Então parem de me expulsar da minha casa, quando vocês quiserem transar. (Risos). Eu não me importo, aliás, contem comigo para acobertar melhor este romance.** (Deu um beijo em Eliza e logo em seguida outro beijo em Alycia a fitá-la). **Aly, obrigada por transformar Eliza numa pessoa melhor, achei que não fosse possível, mas você conseguiu.** Neste instante Eliza chamou a atenção do amigo **“MATT, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!”**_

_Aly ficou chocada com tudo o que foi dito, não pela descoberta de Matt sobre elas, mas por todas as mudanças abruptas que já houvera causado em Eliza, que por sinal viu todos as suas vulnerabilidades serem reveladas por seu melhor amigo. Sorriu orgulhosamente para Eliza indo a sua direção, lançou seus dedos entre os cabelos da nuca dela e a beijou carinhosamente. “ **Flores, hein?** (Aly olhou o Matt) O **melhor de tudo isso é não ter que fugir antes do sol nascer da sua cama** ”. Neste momento, Matt deu um grito “ **Oh! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Sempre ouvia um bater de porta pela manhã, era você!** (Matt balançou os dedos em direção as duas) **Vocês são loucas!!!** ” Continuaram os três a gargalhadas na cozinha.  _

_Os três almoçaram juntos, inclusive, Matt explicou por que estava em casa àquela hora. Disse que resolvera desfazer-se do ingresso do último dia do festival, pois não havia nada que gostasse do repertório e estava cansado também.  O que fez bem, já que desmascarou a amiga que estava de namorinho escondido (Risos). Após a refeição Aly se despediu e Eliza arrumou novamente as malas para voltar a Vancouver, ainda naquela noite._

_**_

_**OBS** : Caro (a), leitor (a): Todas as cenas a seguir descritas foram retiradas do vídeo cujo link, como sempre, está na nota final. Veja-o antes de ler, para que a leitura fique mais prazerosa. Obrigada. (ou não veja, ninguém manda em você. Rsrsrs)_

_**_

_Conforme combinado, no último final de semana do mês de novembro elas viajariam juntas. O roteiro: L.A para Coachella Valley para Palms Spring e de volta a L.A._

_Eliza conseguiu sair de Vancouver na quinta, permitindo que elas viajassem na sexta pela manhã. Toda a viagem foi filmada, mesmo porque, depois de mais de dois meses de namoro, elas tinham poucas fotos e vídeos, juntas e, a maioria resumia-se aos quartos de hotéis._

_Alycia estava adorando o medo que Eliza estava de ela colocá-la para acampar no meio do deserto. Filmou Eliza zombando de si mesma. Aly assumiu o volante e o cardápio da viagem, leia-se, besteiras para comer no carro, porque nos restaurantes pelo caminho,  elas resolveram ficar só na saladinha, pelo menos Alycia. Eliza ficou brincando com as garras do caranguejo na mesa. Evidentemente, pelo caminho elas visitaram uma floricultura e Eliza não resistiu a filmar o quanto a namorada ama flores, na verdade, ficou até com uma pitada de ciúmes._

_Uma viagem que deveria durar um pouco mais de 2h00 durou parte do dia. Apreciando uma paisagem tipicamente seca, pararam para abastecer e D. Carey deixou todo seu lado caminhoneira exposto._

_Volte e meia as duas faziam caretas para a câmera. Outras vezes, caras e bocas tentando fisgar de vez a pecinha que estava por trás da câmera. Eliza não tinha piedade da sua namorada e caprichava nas poses sensuais. Já D. Alycia investiu no jeito ousado e engraçado. Uma dancinha fofa dizendo “Só você!” para a loira pareceu até sensual. Já Eliza quando experimentou ser engraçada, foi praticamente o BOZO em pessoa. Mas a loira sabe mesmo ser é sensual, dirigindo com o pirulito na boca, fez a cabeça, digo, a câmera de Aly, registrar cada gesto. Eliza passou o volante para a namorada de novo e feito doida, ficou pendurada na porta da janela do passageiro enquanto seguiam ao seu destino._

_Dançando e cantando, seguindo a canção elas continuavam a sua viagem. Aproveitavam cada momento ímpar de estarem a sós, longe de tudo que as acorrentavam: medo, insegurança, ciúme; dúvidas; fama; the100; FTWD. Seriam dias para elas deixarem de lado as atrizes, conhecidas por milhares, para serem apenas duas garotas dispostas a se entregarem completamente aquele sentimento. Naquele carro não havia celebridades, mas apenas dois corações, duas almas em busca da reciprocidade de emoções em meio às imperfeições de todo ser humano. Elas estavam finalmente seguras para mostrar todo o avesso do que eram e que normalmente são omitidos com o medo da rejeição inicial._

_Loucas do c*, Alycia também se pendurou na porta do carro a sentir a brisa do vento em seu rosto. A melhor sensação em estar dividindo tudo aquilo com quem ela amava. Os vídeos recíprocos continuavam. Eliza não desgrudava a câmera. Alycia inocente, de saia e com o forte vento ao pular não notou que havia mostrado mais do que podia._

_Eliza puxou a namorada para dentro do carro e, deixando a câmera ligada ao lado delas, disse que precisava verificar mais de perto aquela calcinha vermelha da namorada **. “OMG! Liz, você não está pensando em.... aqui no carro, está?”** Questionou Alycia já sentindo os dedos da namorada invadir sua peça íntima a arrancar leves suspiros que resmungava **“Você está louca, a luz do dia com carros passando por aqui** ”. Eliza parou o movimento, olhou a namorada e largou um **“Babe só tem o nosso carro nesta estrada....Eu quero você, e quero agora....”** Eliza já encaixava seu quadril no da namorada e simultaneamente deslizava sua boca na pele dela. As duas se entregaram ali mesmo, no carro, ao final, elas notaram que a câmera permaneceu ligada o tempo todo. **“oh, shit! Sexo Elycia em alta definição** ”. Brincou Eliza que ouviu um pedido carinhoso da namorada “ **apague, por favor**!”. Alycia parecia realmente incomodada. “ **Você acha que algum dia eu a exibiria desta forma**?” Eliza ficou curiosa em saber o que a namorada pensava a respeito **“Você não vai publicar enquanto eu estiver apaixonada por você e com você. Mas tudo muda, se os sentimentos mudam. Apague, por favor** ”. Eliza passou a câmera para que Alycia mesmo apagasse as cenas. Enquanto fazia, ela buscou se retificar com a loira “ **não que eu pense que você faria, mas sei lá, Liza... as coisas mudam, não sabemos nada do que acontece lá na frente... ademais, há hackers, estamos expostas.... eu prefiro evitar qualquer coisa do tipo...talvez, eu esteja exagerando, mas... eu precisei mudar a minha forma de pensar... Não que eu acredite que você faria, ok**?”. Deu um beijinho na namorada, que se recompôs para que retomassem a viagem. _

_**_

_Quando chegaram ao chalé, Eliza rodopiou e girou agradecendo que não teria que acampar. Aly olhava boba a namorada sentindo-se aliviada pelo espaço aconchegante, que na verdade, mais parecia um trailer do que um chalé convencional. Enfim, para as duas mudar os ares de tantos hotéis e a casa da Eliza, estava ótimo._

_O tempo havia esfriado e então Alycia acendeu algumas velas, abriu o vinho, enquanto Eliza colocava uma roupa mais quente e buscava nos armários uma manta para se cobrirem. Do lado de fora do Trailer uma vibe harmoniosa. Enrolada em uma única manta, elas deliciavam um bom vinho, dois corações unidos e muitas conversas. **“Você não ficou zangada com aquele lance do vídeo, ficou Liz?** ”. Disse Alycia incomodada com a forma com que falou mais cedo com a namorada; **“OMG! Não! Você está certa. Na verdade não me passou pela cabeça guardar o vídeo, eu só quis saber sua opinião. Já risquei do meu livrinho de desejos  sexuais com você o filme pornô que havia listado”.** Disse Eliza a arrancar sorrisos de Alycia “ **Boba**!” Alguns segundos em silêncio “ **Você tem um livrinho de desejos sexuais comigo?”**. As duas se entreolharam e riram da própria cumplicidade de tornar qualquer mal entendido em risos e compreensão. _

_**_

_Na manhã de sábado, Eliza acordou tipo o Bozo ligado num bateria Moura, “ **hey! Acorda!”** ‘ **Baaaaabeeee, vamos!”.** Ela estava realmente acordada e feliz, até descobrir que fariam  algumas trilhas, o que não a deixou lá muito contente, mas ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, apenas para ficar ao lado de Alycia e do seu sorriso de menina levada, sapeca do tipo que entra em carrinho de lavanderia a girar feito criança. _

_À tarde, mais passeios de carro pelo deserto, um lindo por do sol acompanhado de uma brisa geladinha, o que não impediu Alycia de provocar Eliza usando apenas uma camiseta azul a deixar as pernas de fora as fazendo iniciar uma nova aventura sexual ali mesmo. Mais tarde, em uma lanchonete, Eliza mostrou como comer igual mocinha, sqn, e Alycia balançou todo o seu cabelo cacheado enquanto dirigia ao som de muito hip hop, que, aliás, foi exigido por Eliza já que ela foi obrigada a fazer trilha pela manhã._

_A noite foi realmente fria e elas não se desgrudaram. Alycia fez alguns chás nutricionais para que elas ficassem bem aquecidas. Já Eliza sugeriu outro tipo de aquecimento, daqueles que se faz nua mesmo. Tudo estava perfeito. Elas estavam cada vez mais íntimas e mais entregues uma a outra. **“Eu não acredito que só verei você o ano que vem!”** Eliza resmungou irritada. “ **Calma, meu bem, ainda há tempo. Sempre há chances de cancelamento de algum evento**. **Juro que se conseguir darei um fugida rápida para Austrália”.** As duas se consolaram reciprocamente e em silêncio, o qual era interrompido sempre por um **“e se nós...”,** elas desistiram de encontrar saídas e pegaram no sono. _

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte, ao contrário do dia anterior, Eliza não queria levantar da cama. Contudo, era preciso, elas teriam que passar em Palms Spring para pegar Maia. Assim o fizeram._

_Alycia apresentou a namorada como sua colega de trabalho e melhor amiga, não mais que Maia, a qual já estava enciumada com aquela proximidade das duas. Deixadas as primeiras impressões de lado, as três se deram muito bem. Resolveram inclusive esticar o passeio a pararem no Píer de Santa Mônica. Afinal, já que eram três crianças grandes, por que não ir a um parque de diversões à beira da praia?_

_Montanha russa, roda gigante e abraço de “BFF”. O dia estava perfeito. No final, se acomodaram a beira da praia. Enquanto Eliza caçava carocha e pulava onda, as outras duas amigas tinham uma conversa privada:_

_- **Então.... Eliza Taylor é um amor de pessoa mesmo**! (Falou Maia buscando interpretar a amiga)._

_- **É sim.... estava com saudades das loucuras delas... ainda bem que ela aceitou passear conosco...**_

_- **Ai, Alycia! Você é lerda mesmo! A loira ali tá caidinha por você!** _

_- **OMG! Não! Você bateu a cabeça Maia?** (Disse Alycia séria por fora, mas soltando fogos de artifícios por dentro)._

_- **Hum.... você realmente não vê ou não quer ver o interesse dela?**_

_- **Já podemos parar de falar sobre isso. Aliás, Eliza não me parece o tipo que curte.... mulheres...** (Disse Alycia se fazendo de lerda!)_

_- **Meldels! Mas é lerda mesmo! A menina beijou a colega de trabalho com vontade em uma das cenas de The100, no caso, você, que estava com uma loira maravilhosa e não abriu a boca!** (Alycia não sabia se sorria do jeito de Maia falar ou se ficava enciumada com o interesse da amiga na loira). **Saiu de Vancouver para acompanhar você no meio do nada! Tem certeza? Aly, você realmente não tem interesse na Eliza?**_

_- **Não.... é claro que não, somos amigas, apenas**. (Disse com o timbre de voz trêmulo) _

_- **Hum.. ok. Então, você não se importa, não vê problemas, se... se eu der umas investidas nela.. certo?**_

_Alycia já começava a ranger os dentes e desviar o olhar da amiga a pensar em algo para dizer  que a fizesse desistir de tais pretensões. Mas só de pensar em ter que assistir alguém dando em cima da sua namorada lhe deixava completamente lenta e ela só soube dizer “ **Vai lá, não sei se Eliza ... enfim... não custa nada tentar, certo?”** Alycia sua idiota! Pensava. _

_Maia levantou e se dirigiu até Eliza. Na beira da praia ela buscava contato físico com a loira, jogadinha de água do mar..., enfim, conversa aqui e ali, enquanto Alycia tinha um AVC observando tudo. Levantou e indo ao encontro delas as convidou para partirem._

_Já que Maia não sabia do envolvimento das duas, Eliza foi a primeira a ser “despachada” em casa. Aly deixou Maia e logo em seguida voltou para casa da loira, sem nem comentar com sua parceira de apartamento Valentina, pois essa abriria o bico para Maia e a conversa na praia não teria servido para nada._

_**_

_Depois de banhos tomados, comidas (não desta maneira que você está pensando), elas estavam novamente embaixo dos lençóis de Eliza. “ **Então. O que achou da Maia?”** Perguntou Alycia como quem não quisesse nada demais. “ **Wow, babe! Adorei! Ela doida, acho que combinamos! Temos a mesma vibe! Adorei sua amiga!”** Cada palavra pronunciada era uma faca de insegurança que atingia o peito de Alycia. **“hum... é sim, vocês são parecidas, sabia que se dariam bem....”** Alycia disfarçou bem as pontadas que recebeu, mas Eliza não “ **Vocês se conhecem a bastante tempo...conversam com os olhos.... moraram juntas.... têm foto estilo casal... me espanta que nunca tenham ficado...”** Alycia não queria confessar que Maia havia sido sua primeira mulher, mesmo porque aquele grau de ciúmes de Eliza estava de bom tamanho. Todavia, não queria mentir para a namorada, que continuou “ **Tenho certeza que sua primeira vez foi com uma destas suas amigas.... eu só preciso descobrir qual** ” Alycia saiu pela tangente, ao deixar seu corpo em cima do de Eliza “ **Você está com ciúmes?”** com o levantar de sobrancelhas a loira respondeu que **“Não! Só estou buscando o passado da minha namorada”.** Alycia realmente havia encontrado uma forma de não esclarecer, ao menos, naquele momento, um assunto tão delicado, ainda mais que a previsão era de que Maia e ela dividissem apartamento no ano que vem. “ **Então você vai ter que descobrir sozinha, porquanto eu não contarei a você, já que estou adorando este seu ‘interesse’** (ela quis dizer ciúmes!)” Então começou a deslizar seus dedos pelo corpo de Eliza, que interrompeu o clima dizendo que estava muito cansada. Alycia ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas também estava muito cansada para analisar aquela recusa da loira. Jogou seu corpo do lado da cama, encaixou seu quadril no da loira, colocou sua mão embaixo da camiseta dela e ouviu “ **boa noite, minha Leashy-Loo”.** Retribuiu com **“boa noite, embaixadora** ”. Eliza soltou um leve sorriso a apertar ainda mais o corpo da namorada no seu, elas adormeceram. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os links indicados no capítulo seguem abaixo.   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/94nEUjK9-1/?taken-by=elizajaneface   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIzNolrBU_k 
> 
> Então, pessoal? Gostaram?Obrigada por acompanharem, pelos comentários, pelas recomendações aos amigos (eu sei que vocês estão recomendando! rsrs), enfim, obrigada! 
> 
> Charlotte.
> 
> Bjaum.


	13. Eu confio em você...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior: pedido de namoro aceito; aniversário da loirinha; viagem de casal e Maia dando em cima da Eliza (quem nunca? Eu!).
> 
> Neste capítulo: Vocês gostam de montanha-russa?
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Charlotte.

**Eu confio em você...**

**

**Dezembro/2015**

Eliza está em Vancouver, enquanto Alycia embarca para o México para as gravações da 2ª temporada de FTWD. A frequência com que se comunicam em tempo real diminui em decorrência das agendas profissionais e também por questões de sinais telefônicos. Portanto, as duas derramam de saudades através de e-mails, áudio, pequenos vídeos e afins.

Alycia sempre que tem um zumbi mais assustador não perde a oportunidade de assustar a namorada, mesmo de longe. Manda a foto com a legenda “ ** _Buuuuu_**!”, que sempre é respondida com um carinhoso “ ** _OMG!_** ** _Bitch!”._** Eliza evita dar spoilers para a namorada que prefere não saber o que a sujinha anda aprontado depois da morte de Lexa.

Apesar de todo contato, Alycia precisa ouvir a voz da loira em tempo real, precisa sentir a respiração e o apertar de voz quando a namorada solta aquela gargalhada que preenche qualquer vazio em si, aquela que lhe completa por inteiro.

**_\- Hei, minha Leashy-Loo!_ **

**- _Oi, meu amor! Que saudades de ouvir a sua voz assim tão sussurrada_.... ** (Eliza solta uma leve gargalhada e Alycia ameniza a voz a suspirar) **_e do seu sorriso alto no meu ouvido..._ **

**_-  Ohhh! Eu também estou com saudades de você, da sua voz, do seu cheiro... Contando os minutos para vê-la_**... (um leve suspirar)

**- _Hum sei_** _...(risadinhas) **Chegou bem ao seu quarto, depois da festinha do cast ontem? Só me respondeu hoje a mensagem...**_

**-** **_OMG! Cheguei.. ah...oh... oh shit! Acho que bebi um pouco mais do que deveria_**.. (risos acompanhados de um pedido de desculpas). **_Mas só respondi hoje porque meu Samsung, você sabe.... não segura bateria...._**

Ao fundo da ligação Alycia ouve uma voz feminina a preencher o leve silêncio da chamada telefônica. **_“OMG! Liza, que banho maravilhoso, eu estava realmente precisando disso. Seu chuveiro é o melhor!”._**

\- **_Eliza Taylor o que a Lindsey faz no seu quarto e usando o seu chuveiro!?_** (Eliza só conseguiu pensar em “MERDA!”, ao ouvir o tom de voz alterado na namorada do outro lado da linha,  mas ela não podia se transtornar, afinal, o relacionamento delas não era de conhecimento do elenco, muito menos de Lindsey que estava sua frente com uma cara bastante desconfiada).

**_\- Ammm, Oh...Eh..._ **

Enquanto Eliza gaguejava ao telefone, Lindsey percebia o desconforto da amiga e, já suspeitando de que ela estava escondendo algum casinho, resolveu colocar mais lenha na fogueira, para ver a reação da amiga. Deu um pulo na cama a dizer em um tom bastante alto **_“Então Liza-Loo vamos continuar nossas aventuras....”_** Eliza só queria matar Lindsey por estar deixando-a em maus lençóis com a namorada.  Do outro lado da linha:

\- **_Agora entendi por que você não me respondeu ontem, Liz. A sua combinação perfeita de final de temporada: Lindsey e bebida. Faça um bom proveito de Vancouver!_**

Quando Alycia desligaria a ligação, Eliza já pulando da cama gritou “ ** _Espere! Não é nada disso!”_** e foi ao banheiro para falar mais reservadamente com a namorada, ligou o chuveiro para fazer barulho e evitar que Lindsey ouvisse a conversa. Buscou sussurrar, porém, um pouco mais alto **_“Aly, por favor, ouça-me! Eu não dormi com a Lindsey, ok? Eu não tenho mais nada com ela, somos apenas amigas, apenas, eu juro a você! Ela só precisou usar o meu chuveiro, nada mais. Você conhece a Lindsey, ela “saca” as coisas no ar.... só estava provocando alguém do outro lado da linha.... por favor, acredite em mim... Já é difícil segurar a saudades ... eu não quero este clima entre nós”_**. Falava rapidamente Eliza enquanto apenas um silêncio era sentido na linha.

\- **_Eu preciso desligar Liz. Ah.. Depois nos falamos._**

Eliza tentou em vão fazer com que a namorada ficasse ao telefone. De volta ao quarto olhou irritada pra Lindsey: “ ** _Obrigada_**!” Que com uma risada irônica **_“OMG! Sério? Cuidado com este excesso de ciúmes, Liz. Aliás, quem é a vítima?”._**

\- **_Vá para o inferno, Lindsey! Vou tentar consertar a merda que você fez!_** (Eliza buscava seu notebook)

\- **_Ah, Liz! Para! Só porque eu usei o seu chuveiro, foi isso? Imagina quando essa pessoinha ai do telefone souber que você passou a noite inteira sendo paquerada pelo novo integrante do elenco!_**

\- **_Wow! Shit! Lindsey, qual é? Só porque trocamos algumas conversas durante a festa não quer dizer que estava me paquerando. E, por favor, parem de achar que eu transo com todo mundo que se aproxima!_**

**_\- Parem? Não sou a única a pensar isso? Hum, parece que você tem se explicado bastante.... Vamos lá, desembucha! Quem é o culpado ou a culpada por essa nova Eliza Taylor?_ **

\- **_Acabou Lindsey? Você precisava do chuveiro, certo? Já usou... (_** Eliza olhou com olhos lacrimejando para amiga em sinal de “me deixe sozinha”).

Ao perceber que a loira estava realmente angustiada, Lindsey tentou se desculpar “ ** _Liza, eu sinto muito, achei que fosse só mais um affaire, não pensei que fosse tão sério. Há algo que possa fazer? Sinto muito!”_**.

Eliza apenas disse que estava tudo bem, que ela consertaria tudo, só precisava ficar sozinha. Buscou na internet por uma flor que significasse ‘confiança, amor e fidelidade’, acessou o site de uma floricultura mexicana, escolheu um buquê de Íris azuis e mandou entregar no hotel que Alycia estava hospedada, no cartão, sem qualquer identificação “ ** _Eu conheço a sua sensação quando recebe flores. É a mesma que eu tenho quando estou com você. Eu não pertenço a lugar algum, se não estiver com você! Confie em mim.”_**.

A loira só precisava aguardar a resposta da namorada, que continuava sem visualizar suas mensagens. A folga de Eliza durante à tarde se resumiu a ficar o tempo todo olhando para o celular. À noite o elenco fez uma pequena reunião em um restaurante japonês. Nem mesmo o bate papo à mesa, impediu que a loira olhasse a cada dois minutos para tela do celular que, aliás, manteve-se com carga 100% de bateria. Lindsey voltou a pedir desculpas e questionou se a loira conseguira resolver o problema que ela causou. Eliza foi sucinta em dizer que esperava que sim.

Já passava das 00h quando Eliza recebeu um áudio “ ** _Hey! Acabei de chegar ao hotel. Eu confio em você... Ammm, eu só não confio na Lindsey (risos) e na bebida. Eu sinto muito, está tudo bem... entre nós... Dorme bem, amanhã nos falamos. Beijos. Adoro você_**!”

Ao receber o áudio a loira não se conteve e ligou para Alycia. As duas permaneceram por quase duas horas ao telefone. Ambas estavam menos angustiadas e chegaram à conclusão de que todo o estresse era ocasionado pelo fato de saberem que só se veriam em janeiro. Alycia só chegaria em L.A. no dia 23 de dezembro. Data que Eliza já estaria na Austrália. Isso estava deixando-as à flor da pele.

A loira ainda explicou – mais uma vez – os motivos que levaram Lindsey ao seu quarto àquela manhã. O chuveiro do quarto dela não estava quente o suficiente para a queda de temperatura em Vancouver. Sobre qualquer aventura, ela explicou que Lindsey já estava desconfiada de que ela estivesse em um relacionamento, portanto, a morena apenas jogou um verde. Alycia agradeceu os esclarecimentos da namorada a afirmar o quanto ela era fofa ao se explicar, que para deixar tudo em pratos limpos falou cada detalhe da festa da noite anterior, para demonstrar que a bebida ingerida não tinha interferido em seu discernimento. Para evitar problemas e, ao se lembrar do questionamento de Lindsey pela manhã, resolveu omitir que o novo integrante do elenco havia comparecido à festa e aparentemente dado em cima dela a noite inteira.

As duas ainda conversaram sobre os seus trabalhos. Alycia explicou que ficou o dia todo sem sinal, porque eles estavam gravando em um iate longe da costa, por isso não respondeu as mensagens da namorada. Por sua vez, resolveu querer saber o que a sujinha estava aprontando e pediu alguns spoilers. Eliza foi sucinta e disse apenas que Clarke carregava Lexa de um lado para o outro dentro da flame, aliás, era o novo SHIPPER do show. A sujinha encontrou a Luna que se recusou a ser a nova commander. Acrescentou que Wanheda ainda fazia sentido, já que por causa dela o namorado da Luna foi morto, cujo sofrimento da humanas petroleira a fez lembrar-se de Lexa. Encerraram a ligação com o celular de Liza querendo cair em sono profundo.

**

Era o último dia de gravações do ano e o elenco resolvera comemorar daquele jeito _The100_ de ser. Alycia já estava com o coração na mão a espera deste dia. Aconselhou a namorada mais uma vez a não exagerar na bebida com Lindsey por perto.  A loira sorriu e ratificou que não há bebida alguma que a faça cometer tamanha loucura que vá colocar em risco o relacionamento delas, ainda mais sabendo que elas se verão dentro de cinco dias, já que o elenco de FTWD foi dispensado mais cedo, por volta do dia 18. Eliza havia se programado para ir a Austrália dia 18, mas remarcou sua passagem para o dia 20, assim elas passariam ao menos dois dias juntas, antes das festividades.

Ao chegar das comemorações com o cast, Eliza enviou um áudio daquele jeito enrolado de ser quando tem álcool no sangue. Avisou a namorada que estava tudo bem, que cairia na cama no melhor estilo Clarke de ser e, com a voz extremamente sexy, deixou a namorada excitada com todas as fantasias que ela já houvera imaginado para daqui cinco dias. Aly retribui o áudio desejando que a loira dormisse bem e ao final uma risadinha timidamente feliz no melhor jeito delicado de Alycia Debnam-Carey de ser, porque ouvir Eliza Taylor vulnerável com a bebida era realmente algo divertido.   

**

Infelizmente as coisas não saíram como combinado. As gravações de FTWD atrasaram e Alycia só chegaria em L.A no dia 21. Pediu que Eliza remarcasse a passagem, que tentou fazê-lo, mas depois desta data só conseguiria para o dia 23 e ela não estava disposta a passar o Natal dentro de um avião. Alycia compreendeu a namorada, mesmo porque ela já estava há dias a sua espera em L.A, quando já poderia estar aproveitando a família. As duas lamentaram e aguardavam o próximo dia 10 quando teriam um evento the100 e finalmente se encontrariam.

Enquanto Eliza jogava “monopólio” com a família, Alycia chegava a L.A e suas festividades  (natal e ano novo) seriam com amigos australianos, que reservaram uma casa, em algum lugar de temperatura tropical. Apesar de muito feliz por estar com a família, Eliza mandou para namorada uma foto para mostrar como estava se sentindo por estar longe dela: um lindo biscoitinho natalino triste.

Elas conversavam em horários complicados diante do fuso horário. A loira até brincou que estava um dia a frente de Alycia e com isso poderia prever o futuro. Com esta fresta, Aly perguntou qual seria o futuro delas, deixando a namorada naquele jeito lindo de gaguejar quando é atingida pela timidez. Após o gaguejo inicial, ela responde que sua bola de cristal só consegue ver no máximo as próximas 24h e, a previsão é de que as saudades que ela sentia aumentariam consideravelmente.

O jeito meloso de Eliza falar ao telefone diversas vezes ao dia, em horários mais variados possíveis despertou o interesse de sua mãe. Enquanto cozinhava, D. Lucy questionou sobre o nome e sobrenome do responsável por tal mudança em sua pequena Liza-Loo. Extremamente sem jeito, Eliza apenas disse “ ** _Eu nunca estive tão feliz, mon!”._** D. Lucy sorri tranquilamente a dizer **_“é só o que preciso saber para gostar de tal pessoa, seja quem for!”_**.

Sua mãe ainda acrescentou que estaria ali para quando Eliza quisesse dar mais detalhes sobre o assunto. A loira agradeceu a mãe e a tranquilizou ao dizer que ela estava neste relacionamento há três meses e que revelará a identidade da pessoa em um momento adiante. Não faria isso agora, porque embora sentisse que era recíproco o sentimento, ainda tinha uma insegurança que a perturbava. Foi questionado sobre que tipo de insegurança.

\- **_Eu tenho medo que seja apenas uma louca e grande atração física o que ela sinta por mim, talvez não seja algo duradouro... sei lá, mãe, ela ressalta tanto o meu jeito sexy_** (Eliza pronunciou com os dedos no ar a colocar a palavra entre aspas) **_que tenho medo que seja apenas isso._ Entende?**

 **\- Ela?** (Sorriram as duas). **Bom, ter atração física é um ótimo começo para desencadear um grande amor. Quando vocês não estão.... digo... você sabe... praticando a sexualidade de vocês... o que você acha que ela sente?**

**_\- Ela é tão delicada, o tempo todo, mas o é com todo mundo o que me deixa... insegura também. Eu não sei, eu estou tão apaixonada, eu a amo tanto que .... eu não tenho controle de nada quando meus olhos encontram aquele verde cheio de desejos por mim._ **

**_\- Minha Liza-Loo está amando, que bonitinho!_ ** _(Lucy zombou carinhosamente da filha a apertar suas bochechas). **O que ela diz? Sobre os sentimentos?**_

**_\- Diz que me adora e que gosta de mim, uma vez até soltou um “eu amo uma louca!” em um dos nossos momentos divertidos, mas logo se retificou._ **

**_\- Acho que alguém precisa ser a primeira a falar as palavrinhas mágicas. Estou achando que há duas tolas morrendo de amor que estão completamente inseguranças._ ** _(Lucy passou a zombar das duas)._

**_\- Ela vai ter que dizer primeiro.... não há razão para ela ser insegura, apesar de demonstrar ciúmes, enfim, mas eu faço tudo por ela, estou sempre a disposição, adaptando minha agenda por ela, estou sempre esperando por ela..._ **

Enquanto Eliza tentava convencer a mãe de que não seria a primeira a se declarar, na TV iniciava uma pequena entrevista de Alycia ao programa local. Eliza pediu à irmã que aumentasse o volume da TV. Assim que acabou, Eliza retomou os olhos para a mãe e com um sorrisinho extremamente orgulhoso e apaixonado em ver a entrevista da namorada, perguntou a D. Lucy onde pararam a conversa: ** _“Paramos no momento que você deixa Alycia a espera de um “I love you”._** Eliza congelou na frente da mãe e tentou disfarçar com **“What?!”.** Mas ela desistiu de convencer a mãe sobre o que estava sentido e relaxou os ombros como sinal de que estava louca para contar mesmo. D. Lucy ainda quis saber mais uma coisa: **“ _Você já fez o carneiro assado para ela?”._** As duas caíram na gargalhadas e Eliza confirmou que já havia feito e ouviu um carinhoso “ ** _Esta é minha garota_** _!”._

_**_

Na manhã de Natal, Eliza recebeu em casa um cesta de chocolates e outras guloseimas natalinas da namorada cujo cartão, sem identificação, limitava a desejar felicitações, acrescentado apenas de um “contando os dias”. Obviamente que os presentes seriam trocados em momento oportuno.

Alycia recebeu seu buquê de rosas vermelhas de natal no dia 23, quando voltou do México, no cartão, também sem identificação, felicitações de fim de ano acrescentado de “Eu sinto a sua falta”, arrancando sorrisos involuntariamente apaixonados.

No dia seguinte, Alycia seguiriam para Malibu com os amigos de sempre, dentre eles, obviamente suas melhores amigas Maia. Marny e Valentina. Ela não poderia ir à Austrália por causa de algumas sessões de fotos que seriam feitas no dia 27. Sua agenda seria passar a semana com eles, dia 27 voltar a L.A, e retornar a Malibu dia 29 para passar a virada do ano com os amigos. Dia 04 deveria voltar ao México para recomeçar as gravações.

_**_

Na virada do ano, primeiro, na Austrália, Eliza fez contagem regressiva com a namorada ao telefone. Algumas horas depois, foi a vez de Alycia fazer o mesmo. Foi a maneira que elas encontraram de estar próximas em um momento tão cheio de esperanças, embora não pudessem se ouvir com o barulho dos fogos, gritos de “New Year” e estouro de champanhes. O que importava era saber que naqueles segundos elas estavam na mesma sintonia, sabiam que do outro lado da linha havia uma respiração ofegante e um coração cheio de saudades e, claro, repleto de amor. Foi a primeira vez que as lágrimas de emoção das duas se exteriorizaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ambas aproveitaram as festividades, aproveitaram o descanso, continuaram com as pornografias faladas nas madrugadas que estiveram separadas, as mensagens de saudades, as fotos de Alycia de biquíni a provocar a libido de Eliza do outro lado do mundo, que soube dar utilidade ao Jus drien jus daun, e também mandou fotos de biquíni, dando ênfase aos “gêmeos”, fazendo a namorada enlouquecer em Malibu.

_**_

**_Janeiro/2016_ **

Três dias após o réveillon, Maia marcou Alycia em uma das fotos que lhe trariam sérios problemas.

 ** _\- Quando você me contaria que passou o final de ano com seu ex-namorado, Alycia?_** (Eliza estava extremamente irritada ao telefone com a omissão da namorada em citar o ex-namorado dentre os “amigos australianos” com que passou as festividades).

_- **Contaria quando nos víssemos, justamente para evitar este clima entre nós. Eu não posso impedi-lo de participar do  nosso grupo de amigos Liz. Eu sinto muito, somos amigos.**_

**_\- Amigos? É difícil acreditar! Você não podia terminar com ele porque havia vínculos, estava receosa, pediu que eu confiasse em você. Ok. Tudo bem! Mas nunca me falou a forma com que terminaram, se é que terminaram, não é mesmo?_ ** _(Eliza alterava o tom de voz à medida que colocava suas dúvidas à mesa). **Porque o que me disse é que havia resolvido o seu passado, pela forma que você falava eu jamais poderia imaginar que vocês ainda fossem amigos.**_

Alycia tentava de todo modo acalmar os ânimos da namorada, mas em vão, mesmo porque ela sabia que sua omissão tinha sido uma péssima decisão. Eliza estava realmente indignada como ela nunca houvera visto. Aly limitou-se a dizer “ ** _sinto muito_** ” ao telefone, a garantir que nada demais havia ocorrido entre eles.

**_\- Eu não sei, Aly. Eu preciso pensar nisso tudo...eu odeio me sentir desta forma... e... é o tipo de atitude que.. que trinca o relacionamento, depois um sopro e.. e definitivamente este não é o melhor momento. Eu preciso de tempo para digerir esta história._ **

Alycia começou a se desesperar do outro lado da linha a pensar que Eliza estivesse cogitando terminar com ela. **_“Liz, por favor, acredita em mim! Eu achei que estivesse, MERDA, deixa eu me explicar, confia em mim!”_**. Eliza precisava desligar aquela chamada antes que Alycia a ouvisse chorando **_“Eu confiei, Aly. Eu confiei”_** O desespero do outro lado era incontrolável **_“Não desliga, se você fizer eu sei que vai se tornar indisponível, eu estou do outro lado do mundo e não posso ir ao seu encontro, por favor, não ignora minhas ligações, Liz!”._** Neste instante, Liz ouve do outro lado da linha uma voz masculina chamando por **_“Aly, o café está servido, você vem?”_**. Ela só consegue respirar fundo enquanto Alycia responde ao intrometido que logo mais iria. Toda insegurança e raiva do momento se transformam em indiferença “ ** _Está muito bem acompanhada do outro lado do mundo, pelo visto, não é Alycia?_** ”. A ligação é encerrada.

Alycia tem vontade de encher a caixa postal de Eliza pedindo que atenda sua ligação, mas ela realmente entende que a loira precisava de um tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Então apenas mandou uma mensagem **_“Eu sinto muito por ter omitido isso. Nunca quis fazê-la se sentir assim. Estarei esperando por você quando se sentir a vontade para conversamos. Adoro você. Não demora..._** ”

Se há uma coisa que Eliza sabe fazer é sumir. E isso deixa Alycia extremamente angustiada. No final do dia ela resolve ser insistente. Suas ligações caem na caixa postal. Suas mensagens foram visualizadas e ignoradas com sucesso. Ela não sabe o que fazer e só passa pela cabeça que Eliza caiu na noitada já que o momento que elas brigaram era propício para isso, afinal, com o fuso horário, eram duas da manhã em Melbourne quando a loira bateu o telefone.

Alycia conhecia mesmo Eliza. Depois de desligar o telefone ela realmente saiu sem rumo em Melbourne.  Chamou alguns amigos, foram ao boliche, aperitivos australianos, Chopp. Ela só queria algo para cair na cama e afastar os pensamentos de Alycia a traindo durante as festividades de fim de ano. Ela visualizava as mensagens da namorada para se convencer a confiar, mas o grau de raiva era tão forte que por mais que ela lesse diversas vezes a única imagem que lhe vinha à cabeça era dos dois juntos. Capotou na cama quando chegou a casa completamente bêbada.

No dia seguinte resolveu ligar:

\- **_Liz..._**! (Alycia estava com o coração na boca ao responder).

**_\- Oi, Aly._ **

(um breve silêncio entre elas, até Aly ser o mais objetiva possível, quase em pranto).

**_\- Você não vai terminar comigo por telefone, vai?_ **

**_\- Não, Aly. Não terminarei por telefone. Eu preciso pensar ainda sobre isso. Então, melhor conversarmos sobre este assunto pessoalmente. Pode ser?_ **

**_\- Eu sinto muito, Liz. Nós podemos consertar isso, eu não cometerei mais este tipo erro.. eu... eu..._**   (Alycia foi cortada por Eliza)

\- **_Aly? Conversamos pessoalmente, ok?_**

Alycia respirou fundo antes de perguntar quando Eliza estaria em L.A. “ **Dia 09 estou de volta”,** respondeu a loira secamente e quando foi questionada se elas poderiam se ver assim que chegasse ela explicou _**“Ah.. eu não sei, hmm, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas sobre a minha permanência na casa do Matt, aluguel do próximo ano, essas coisas. E preciso fazer assim que chegar porque dia 11 já estarei indo para Vancouver. Assim que terminar eu ligo para você e, se der, marcamos de nos encontrar** ”. _A resposta de Eliza deixava evidente o término entre elas, Alycia só queria que a próxima semana passasse rápido o suficiente para elas se encontrarem e, talvez, esses dias servissem para fazer a loira reconsiderar o fim do relacionamento.

Nos dias seguintes se comunicaram apenas por mensagens. Nada de áudio, nada de vídeo.  Eliza respondia sempre o necessário deixando Alycia completamente desnorteada, e tudo piorava quando eram ignoradas pela loira as palavras de saudades que ela enviava. O fim estava realmente mais certo do que qualquer outra coisa. E ela só tinha que esperar, porque não dava para abandonar as gravações no México para ir a Austrália pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

**

**ENTREVISTA TCA2016**

Eliza chegou a L.A. por volta das 16h40m. Comprometeu-se a ligar para Alycia assim que resolvesse as pendências com Matt sobre a renovação do contrato da casa. Na verdade, ela não sabia se realmente gostaria de ver Alycia, não a sós, porque olhar a namorada com aqueles olhinhos verdes mendicantes e o jeito fofo de estar à espera de um veredito era humanamente irresistível. Sabendo que Alycia tinha um evento a ir, no início da noite, ligou por volta das 21h para dizer que havia se atrasado e que fosse melhor se verem amanhã, no evento para a TV Guide em Pasadena.  Eliza ainda foi questionada se não poderia ser após o evento, Aly passaria na casa dela para conversarem. A loira deu a desculpa de que a namorada de Matt estava em casa e, seria melhor ninguém mais vê-las juntas.

**

Alycia estava extremamente angustiada no closet buscando a melhor roupa, não para o evento, mas para fazer Eliza desistir de terminar com ela. Maia a viu e tentou ajudá-la, ao final do auxílio, Alycia ficou mais irritada do que estava.

\- **_Por que você está se martirizando para escolher uma roupa_**? (Maia, do sofá, questionou Alycia enquanto a via entrar e sair do closet feito uma louca).

_- **Eu preciso caprichar só isso, mas estou sem cabeça.**_

**_\- Caprichar, hein? Isso tudo para ver a linda da Eliza Taylor? Quer impressionar?_ **

Alycia colocou o rosto na porta do closet a encarar Maia _“ **Você ainda está com essa história de Eliza?”**_

\- **_Estou zoando só, sei que você não está interessada nela. Só espero que não esteja pensando em voltar com o Marcus, porque na última semana esta aproximação de vocês me deixou preocupada... Você não deveria ser tão delicada com ele..._**

_Alycia voltou a fitar Maia a dizer “ **Você sabe que preciso manter a amizade com ele... não seja irônica, Maia, por favor. E podemos não falar nele? Obrigada!”.**_

**_\- Desculpe Aly. Voltemos a falar sobre sua amiga loira e sexy, então. Aliás, aproveitando que ela está L.A, você bem que poderia me passar o contato dela, humm, eu poderia convidá-la para um café, uma noitada, sei que ela gosta de festas._ **

\- **_Ela já vai para Vancouver amanhã, esquece isso!_** (Disse Alycia extremamente irritada com a amiga).

**_\- Bem, mas ela não está se mudando para Vancouver, não é mesmo? Então porque você não ajuda aqui sua melhor amiga a ter uma chance com a loira lá?_ **

**_\- Eu já apresentei vocês. Faça o restante sem minha ajuda, já que está tão interessada._ **

Maia soltava um sorrisinho irônico e continuava a perturbar a amiga. “ ** _Nossa, Alycia! Você já foi mais delicada. Custa passar o número de telefone dela, nem estou pedindo para você me elogiar nem ressaltar minhas qualidades, é só me passar o número. Eu ajudo você na escolha da roupa, se fizer isso.”_**

**_\- Não, obrigada! Escolho sozinha..._ **

Neste instante o telefone de Alycia toca. Na tela, Eliza chamando.

 ** _\- Olha se não é o destino? (_** Disse Maia já pegando o celular para atender).

Alycia fez sinal para que ela devolvesse o aparelho para ela. Em vão.

**_\- Hi, Eliza, é Maia! Tudo bem?_ **

**_\- Hey, tudo ótimo! E você!?_ **

\- **_Excelente! Melhor agora falando com você! Alycia está brigando com o closet, faz duas horas que se perdeu entre as roupas. Quer deixar recado?_**

**_\- Ah... Não, ammm, eu só queria saber se ela já estava a caminho, combinamos de tomar um café antes das entrevistas, mas pelo visto, D. Debnam-Carey atrasará._ ** _(Risos de Eliza e Maia)_

**_\- Sim, atrasará! Mas me conta, poderíamos marcar um café qualquer hora, não é? Quero ouvir você cantando, suas composições... você prometeu que me mostraria.. estou esperando... (sorrisinhos) Vou pegar seu número de telefone com a Aly, pode ser?_ **

_A loira realmente estava irritada com Alycia para estar dando “corda” para as investidas de Maia. Agindo por impulso ela mesma disse que passaria o próprio número do telefone._

**_\- Ah! Você vai me passar? Só um minuto vou pegar meu celular para anotar..._ ** _(Disse Maia super empolgada!)_

Contudo, Alycia estava tendo um ataque ouvindo toda aquela conversa. Com uma saia preta na mão e uma blusa branca ela puxou o celular da mão da Maia, suavizou a voz e **_“Oi, Liz, eu sinto muito, acabei me atrasando. Depois eu mesma passo o seu número para Maia... Nos vemos daqui a pouco...”._**

Maia fez uma expressão de “ ** _What_**?” e sorriu da amiga. Por outro lado, Eliza estava “adorando” aquela crise de ciúmes da namorada e acrescentou ao telefone “ ** _Sem problemas, avise Maia que mostrarei sim minhas músicas para ela. Assim que voltar de Vancouver_** ”. Alycia parou por um instante, respirou fundo, prendendo um leve choro, a mostrar o quanto estava magoada com aquela atitude de Eliza “ ** _Quando passar o seu número de telefone para a Maia vocês combinam qualquer coisa que seja. Vemo-nos no evento, Eliza. Até mais”._** _Ligação encerrada._ Em seguida, Alycia recebeu das mãos de Maia uma calça preta para que ela vestisse no lugar da saia e uma provocação “ ** _Você está me devendo o número de telefone da loira!”._**

**

 ** _PASADENA._** _Television Critics Association Press Tour 2016_. **_Entrevista com o elenco feminino e o produtor de the100._**

Embora estivessem no mesmo local, as entrevistas eram dadas em momentos diversos. Eliza concedeu suas entrevistas sozinhas. Alycia estava sempre acompanhada de Adina Porter (Indra). O painel em conjunto, com todo cast feminino estava marcado para a tarde, quando inevitavelmente as duas esbarrariam.

O café antes das entrevistas não foi possível por causa do atraso de Alycia Durante as entrevistas elas tentavam se esbarrar, mas estava difícil terem um momento a sós. Aly mandou então a seguinte mensagem “11h50m. Banheiro. 3º piso”.

Alycia estava de frente para o espelho quase tendo um AVC a espera da loira, que ao bater os olhos na namorada deixou toda a armadura que havia preparado desabar no chão **“OMG! Que saudades dela!** ”. Pensou. Contudo, precisava manter-se indiferente como nos últimos dias, para poder analisar as explicações de Alycia o que só seria possível deixando toda a emoção de amá-la de lado, para não prejudicar seu julgamento.

_- **Oi**! (Disse Alycia após um leve suspirar sem mover um passo com receio de ser rejeitada por Eliza). **Você está linda! Eu adoro o seu cabelo preso** (olhava carinhosamente todo o figurino da loira a elogiá-la segurando as lágrimas que já saltavam em sua esclera). _

_- **Obrigada! Você continua linda... e de branco....sua beleza realça...** (Eliza soltou um sorriso leve e falou suavemente se aproximando de Alycia). **Ah... Acho que nós prec...** (Alycia a interrompeu)_

_- **Nós ainda somos namoradas**? (Alycia perguntou com urgência no timbre de voz e ansiosa por uma resposta positiva, ao final, franziu o semblante). _

Eliza relaxou os ombros e jogou a cabeça levemente para trás “ **é claro que somos!”.** Segundos depois a loira viu seu corpo sendo jogado para dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro e com a respiração de Alycia preenchendo sua boca em meios a desesperados _**“Eu senti tanto sua falta. Eu .. Eu, Liz.... deixa eu olhar para você!”** Aly separava os rostos urgentes de contato para olhá-la. “ **Eu não trai você... eu ... eu jamais faria isso”.**_ Eliza previu que não resistiria ao cheiro dela, aos olhos, aos lábios, aquele jeito delicado de suplicar, a blusa branca que lhe trazia diversas memórias, definitivamente Srta. Debnam-Carey era sua fraqueza. Elas se entregaram para um beijo com gosto de 41 dias de espera.

Alycia deixou toda a sua angustia do cogitar de Eliza terminar a relação derramar sobre as bochechas. A loira começava a sentir culpada por ter feito a namorada passar por tudo aquilo, mas ela estava tão irritada com o que aconteceu que foi agindo por impulso, feito uma adolescente em sua primeira briga de namoradas. Tudo se dissipava naquele encontro de emoções e bocas.

As saudades sendo amenizadas numa cabine de banheiro em um hotel qualquer em Pasadena foram interrompidas pelo barulho da porta com alguém entrando no ambiente. Elas ficaram em silêncio durante aqueles três minutos em que tiveram companhia. Apenas se olharam, conversaram por olhares: olhos nos olhos; olhos na boca, no queixo, nos olhos, no pescoço exposto; nos lábios se abrindo para leves sorrisos, olhos nos olhos, nenhuma palavra. O silêncio delas é quebrado quando a companhia delas se retira do banheiro. Elas estão a sós novamente.

_- **Podemos nos encontrar depois do evento?** (Disse Alycia ao cerrar os lábios ao final timidamente)._

_- **Claro** , **babe**. (Eliza respondeu docemente)_

_- **Na sua casa**? (Perguntou rapidamente Alycia). _

**_\- Oh, não! A namorada do Matt está passando o final de semana por lá._ **

Alycia deu uma risadinha e a loira perguntou do por que. Envergonhada, Aly justificou que pensou ter sido isso desculpa para Eliza não quer vê-la na noite anterior. Não achou que Matt estivesse mesmo acompanhado.

As duas saíram da cabine sorridente depois de combinar de se encontrarem. Enquanto arrumava o cabelo que foi bagunçado pelo excesso de desejo de mãos e boca de Alycia, Eliza afirmou que elas precisariam conversar sobre o assunto, mas com calma.. A namorada, por sua vez, perguntou novamente se a loira terminaria com ela. Eliza levantou a sobrancelha e com um sorrisinho sarcástico disse _“ **Vai depender do seu comportamento”**_. Aly sorriu aliviada e levou na brincadeira a resposta, porém, com o coração cheio de resquício de insegurança.

Neste momento notou que não havia trazido seu batom. Eliza emprestou o dela, cujo agradecimento foi um leve selinho. As duas saiam sorridente do banheiro. No corredor encontraram alguns fotógrafos e posaram para algumas fotos juntas, então, lembraram que não haviam tirado nenhuma selfie ainda no ano. Aly puxou seu celular e elas sorriram para a primeira selfie 2016 Elycia. A loira garantiu que seria também a primeira foto 2016 em seu instagram, pediu permissão para marcar a namorada, a qual não se opôs, já que se tratava de um evento público a não levantar suspeitas sobre o romance delas.

As duas cumpriram as agendas de eventos e a todo tempo as mensagens de carinhos e saudades (de Alycia principalmente, mas aliviada) finalizavam sobre encontro delas mais tarde. Haviam combinado de se encontrar em um hotel às 21h, contudo, Alycia teve que comparecer a um evento dos patrocinadores de FTWD, o que a faria atrasar. Eliza decidiu por bem esperar já no hotel. Passava das 2h00 quando Alycia mandara uma mensagem dizendo que atrasaria por mais uma hora, talvez.

**

Por volta das 3h40m Alycia chegou ao hotel. Ao pedir informações sobre o hóspede do quarto 107 foi esclarecido que a conta já estava encerrada e que o cliente já havia partido. Todos os palavrões possíveis são elencados na cabeça de Alycia por estar novamente numa situação desconfortável com a namorada, que resolveu deixar o celular desligado. Em sua cabeça apenas um sentimento _“ **eu preciso vê-la, se ela embarcar naquele avião amanhã, sem nos falarmos, estará realmente tudo acabado!”**. _

No melhor estilo adolescente americano, Aly passou em uma loja de conveniência comprou bombons (Eliza não recusaria chocolate!), uma grande folha em branco e foi jogar pedrinha na janela do quarto de Eliza.

Depois de quase quebrar a janela do quarto, Eliza finalmente acendeu a luz e abriu o vidro, se deparou com a namorada segurando um caixa de bombons e um cartaz “ **Eu sinto muito, sou uma idiota, perdoe-me (trouxe bombons** ) J !”. Ao ver o sorriso da loira ela sacudiu a mão que segurava os bombons. Em seguida recebeu sinal para ir para a porta da cozinha. Eliza pegou os bombons, agradeceu e fechou a porta na cara da namorada. Segundos depois ela abriu novamente a porta e sorriu dizendo “ **brincadeirinha** ”. Puxou a namorada para dentro de casa e, evidentemente, para o quarto.

Ao atravessarem a porta do quarto, Aly segurou o rosto de Eliza buscando incessantemente seus lábios.

 **\- “Espera Aly”** Paramos por alguns segundos para nos olharmos, com nossas respirações urgentes, lábios úmidos, e os corpos prensados à porta do quarto _“ **Liz, fica comigo esta noite!?”,**_ disse Alycia.  Eliza lançou um olhar inseguro, engoliu a seco e cerrou os lábios antes de questionar Alycia: _“ **O que é isso? O que somos? É só sexo? Sou apenas um quarto de hotel para você, enquanto ele... ele fica com as festividades de final de ano? ”.**_ Alycia substituía seu respirar ofegante por uma leveza corporal: “ ** _e se fosse?”_ ** Eliza mordeu internamente os lábios angustiada, abaixou o queixo para buscar em seus pulmões oxigênio suficiente para tentar manter-se viva com aquela facada em seu peito, não era isso que esperava ouvir: **_“Eu só preciso saber, só preciso me preparar para acordar sozinha naquela cama”_.** Alycia a respondeu apenas com um leve movimento de cabeça como quem dissesse **_“Ok, agora você sabe”._**

“ **Vem comigo”** Disse Alycia docemente ao estender a mão para Eliza as conduzirem próxima a cama, onde permaneceram em pé. Eliza estava de costas para Alycia, que lentamente descia o chambre sempre a intercalar com suaves beijinhos: na nuca; no pescoço; nos ombros. Passou seus dedos suavemente pelo seu pescoço a trazer o cabelo de Eliza todo para direita; Seguiu com leves beijos; Percorreu suas mãos para a cintura dela a tirar também sua calcinha. Voltou suas mãos para alças da camisola de Eliza fazendo-as escorregar por sua pele, permitindo que ela ficasse completamente nua. Alycia se despiu enquanto beijava ombros e costas de Eliza; sempre que uma de suas mãos se estivesse livre. Ao final, repousou suas mãos nos seios de Eliza a pressionar o corpo dela junto ao seu.

**

Completamente nuas, Alycia e eu deitamos na cama, ela se certificou de que não deitássemos  sobre as cobertas, mas embaixo delas. Pediu-me que deixasse meu corpo de lado e então encaixou seu corpo no meu, a ficarmos abraçadas de “conchinha”. **“ _Boa noite, meu bem”._** Disse Alycia ao me abraçar forte. Virei agressivamente meu corpo para ficar frente a frente com ela. Franzindo a testa a perguntei irritadamente: **_“o que foi isso, Alycia? Você simplesmente implora para entrar no meu quarto; tira a minha roupa de maneira a me deixar subindo pelas paredes e me dá boa noite? Obrigada, mas eu prefiro dormir sozinha a fazer este papelão!”._**

**_**_ **

Eliza movimentava seu corpo para sair da cama quando foi impedida pelo puxar de sua cintura do braço de Alycia a deixarem seus rostos colados. **_“Eu não encontro outra maneira de provar Liz, que eu não quero só sexo com você. Eu quero você, inteira, nos meus braços, despida de inseguranças, de medo, de roupas também (_** _sorriu e justificou que estava morrendo de saudades da pele nua dela no próprio corpo), **mas é você que eu quero, eu sei que tenho um Puta tesão por você e não escondo, mas olha para você, é sonho de 11 pessoas a cada 10! Isso me causa uma tremenda insegurança! Contudo, quando você pronuncia meu nome sempre que nos entregamos, todo medo se dissipa e, por alguns minutos, eu me convenço que mereço você. Você não tem apenas noites em hotéis, você me tem por inteiro...”.**_

Eliza abriu levemente um sorriso emocionado seguido de sussurro de narizes coladinhos _“ **ter falado evitaria essa minha cena patética, babe” (Risos).**_ Alycia envergonhadamente sorriu e completou dizendo que talvez ela não acreditasse porque no último mês ela só vacilou com ela. Então Eliza fixou seus olhos a segurar com uma das mãos o queixo de Alycia: _“ **Eu confio em você Aly. Nós ... nós estamos apenas naquela mesma confusão... nosso amor... nossas carreiras... Marcus...**_ (Alycia encostou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Eliza).. _. **é tudo sempre uma confusão quando não estamos nuas frente uma a outra....**_ (reclamou Eliza antes de um longo suspirar). Alycia consentiu com um afável abraço seguido de um “tudo vai ficar bem”. Depois um silêncio, que foi quebrado com a voz de Eliza _“ **Agora que você sabe que eu confio em você, podemos fazer amor?”**_ **.** O espaço do quarto foi preenchido pelo som das gargalhadas das duas e por Alycia dizendo “ ** _Oh, céus! Por favor! Eu não conseguiria ficar a noite inteira só de conchinha com você depois de ficarmos 41 dias sem nos vermos!”._** _Eliza já a beijava quando se afastou para perguntar se tudo aquilo era um blefe: “ **Achei que a intenção é que valesse!”.** Justificou Alycia aos risos, seguido de um **“Vem cá, que eu estou morrendo de saudades dos seus sussurros no meu ouvido”.**_

Antes de começaram a reciprocidade de mãos e bocas pelos corpos, Eliza lembrou-se que a cama roçava na parede fazendo Matt ouvir toda a agitação sexual das duas. Até aí não haveria problema, mas a sua namorada não sairia da porta do quarto de Eliza enquanto não descobrisse o responsável pelo barulho e Alycia teria que pular pela janela no dia seguinte. Aly sugeriu a escrivaninha, mas Eliza disse que estava muito frio. Jogaram as cobertas em cima do tapete ao lado da cama e iniciaram os toques suaves, os beijos quentes, o suspirar de desejos e toda aquela saudade acumulada do último mês.

******

As duas permaneceram ali mesmo no chão em meio às cobertas, num breve suspirar a espera do normalizar de respiração. Alycia já estava brigando com as pálpebras, mas dizia não querer dormir para ficar olhando para namorada. A loira, por sua vez, retrucou que ela deveria dormir um pouco antes de ir embora, mesmo porque ela não a deixaria dirigir cansada daquele jeito. Aly questionou o horário do voo para Vancouver (16h disse Eliza). “ _ **Posso passar a manhã inteira com você**?” Pediu suavemente. “ **Você pode ficar?”** Alycia consentiu com o balançar de cabeça entre os seios da loira, a qual ressaltou “ **Então, você já pode dormir**!”. _ Alycia disse Ok já se rendendo ao sono. Elas voltaram para cama e de conchinha Alycia adormeceu rapidamente em um sono pesado nos braços de Eliza, que estava agitada demais para dormir novamente.

Pensava o tempo todo em quão misteriosa Alycia era em relação ao ex-namorado, o que a deixava extremamente furiosa. Contudo, ela estava sempre buscando uma forma de surpreender, de afirmar os seus sentimentos, havia uma completa incoerência entre suas atitudes e o que ela omitia sobre o passado. Eliza estava uma confusão por dentro o que não a impediu de dizer em voz alta _“ **Eu amo você Alycia Debnam-Carey! É a única certeza que eu tenho!** ”.  _

Percebendo o sono pesado da namorada, ela levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar café e algumas coisas para comerem. Aproveitou para enviar uma mensagem para o Matt informando que ela estava acompanhada e que ficariam no quarto a manhã inteira e se ele poderia evitar que a namorada dele percebesse algo. Voltou ao quarto com algumas frutas e uma garrafinha de café. Deitou ao lado da namorada e tirou mais um cochilo naquele início de manhã.  

_**_

Eliza acordou com o toque suave das pontas de dedos de Alycia em suas costas, contornando sua tatuagem. Sussurrou um rouco **“bom dia, babe!”** e, logo em seguida, sentiu os lábios da namorada em sua pele. As duas ficaram de frente como de costume a ouvir apenas a respiração calma uma da outra. Aly enterrou o rosto nos seios de Eliza a dizer o quanto sentiu saudades dos “gêmeos”. A loira deu um sorrisinho tímido e logo em seguida ouvia a voz trêmula de Alycia _“ **Eu tive tanto medo que você terminasse comigo. Eu passei estes últimos dias à flor da pele.** (O som da voz dela era cada vez mais abafado diante do forte abraço que ela envolvia seu corpo no de Eliza). **Por favor, quando brigarmos, você pode me xingar, pode quebrar alguma coisa, longe de mim, é claro, (risos), mas não me trate com indiferença, não suma,  não recuse minhas ligações, isso me corta por dentro....”**_

Se Eliza estava se sentindo culpada no dia anterior agora ela queria morrer por ter causado tamanha angustia em Alycia. Ouvir tudo aquilo era a prova de que ela pudesse ter agido de maneira infantil. Contudo, ela sempre foi assim, sempre precisou de um tempo sozinha, ela e seus pensamentos, mesmo assim se comprometeu a mudar _“ **Eu sinto muito, babe! Eu sempre fui assim, mas eu prometo que vou tentar não sumir mais...** _ (risos)” Aly a lembrou que não era apenas isso _“ **e nem ser indiferente?** ” (Risos) A loira afirmou “ **e nem ser indiferente!”.**  _

As duas continuavam uma nos braços da outra, quando Alycia lembrou que tinha fome. Eliza se antecipou e pegou as frutas que havia separado. Tomara café ali mesmo na cama, enquanto isso, Aly voltava a esclarecer sobre o que acontecera: 

_- **Liz, eu e ele temos amigos em comum, desde o colegial. Eu realmente não tinha certeza de que ele passaria conosco. Eu realmente não quis contar para não deixá-la angustiada do outro lado do continente. Eu sinto muito, mas errei buscando acertar. Não tenho intenção alguma de voltar com ele. Eu não tenho mais nada com ele...** (Alycia dizia em tom apressado como quem tivesse urgência em convencer). _

_- **Eu gostaria de ser avisada na próxima vez que você for passar dias com ele.** (Disse Eliza com um tom áspero a firmar os lábios nos dentes). _

Alycia a abraçou e disse que evitaria ao máximo esbarrar com ele e que se fosse inviável, avisaria daqui para frente. Começou a enchê-la de beijinhos retomando um clima amável. Mas havia outro assunto que estava incomodando Alycia: Maia. Com um gaguejar de voz seguido de um leve suspirar ela encarou Eliza _**“Você não tem intenção de ... de aceitar as investidas da Maia, tem? Sobre você mostrar suas músicas... ela quer levar você para sair.... você não está pensando em aceitar....está!?**_

Eliza sorriu orgulhosamente do jeito sutil de Alycia demonstrar que estava se roendo por dentro _**“babe, você acha mesmo que eu ficaria com a melhor amiga da minha namorada? Aliás, já está na hora de você contar para ela que estamos juntas** ”. Alycia respirou aliviada “ **Posso mesmo!? Graças! Assim ela para de dar em cima de você!”. (riram as duas).**_

Em seguida, Matt enviou uma mensagem para Eliza informando que ele e a namorada só voltariam no final da tarde, assim elas poderiam ficar mais a vontade.  A loira respondeu o amigo com vários emoticons de coração, sorrisinho e, ao final, Obrigada!

Eliza sorriu a falar com a namorada “ **já podemos sair do cativeiro** ”, e continuou a dizer que prepararia algo para elas almoçarem, mas Alycia disse que a cozinha era por sua conta, já que era sempre a loira quem cozinhava. Não houve oposição.

Liza ainda lembrou-se dos presentes de Natal de Alycia no armário, levantou da cama e foi buscá-los: artigos de perfumaria e maquiagem, um porta-retratos canadense com uma foto delas tirada na primeira vez que fizeram um Tour por Vancouver, na segunda temporada de The 100 acrescentado de uma fala **“Eu já estava apaixonada por você nesta época. Mas não tinha certeza (Risos** )” e, por fim, óculos de sol que ela havia comentado de que gostaria.

Alycia agradeceu os presentes com muitos beijinhos e passadas de mãos a esclarecer que o presente de Eliza estava no carro, porque ela não tinha certeza de que a loira aceitaria suas desculpas na madrugada. Disse que ao descer buscaria lá no carro. E ainda _“ **Você me surpreendeu com os presentes... tão fofos! Quando falou presentes (no plural) já imaginei outro lingerie vermelho para fazer das minhas lembranças um poço de perdições**!”. Gargalharam as duas e em seguida Eliza abaixou o rosto de modo tímido.. “ **O que**?” Questionou Alycia a continuar “ **Você tem alguma coisa escondida ainda, não tem? Qual é Eliza, eu a conheço”**. _ Alycia começou a fazer cocegas na namorada tentando arrancar uma confissão. Aos risos Eliza confessou, envergonhada, que havia passado em um sex shop e comprado algumas “coisinhas” para elas anteciparem as festas natalinas, mas acabaram não se encontrando, então, ficaram perdidas no guarda-roupa. “ **Ok. Vamos ver estas coisinhas** ”. Acrescentou Alycia que pela primeira vez viu Eliza extremamente envergonhada e com as maças do rosto avermelhadas.

 _“ **Liz, acho mais constrangedor ir ao sex shop do que você mostrar o que trouxe de lá para sua namorada. Vamos menina! Busque-os, estou curiosa para saber o que se passa nesta cabecinha loira linda**!”_. A loira sabia que a Alycia era insistente, então, levantou e pegou uma bolsa média em tons de rosa Pink e preto com o nome do sex shop e voltou para a cama, em seguida, entregou a sacola para namorada que começava a tirar cada produto – um de cada vez – seguido sempre de um “humm e uhull”:

 ** _\- Caneta com tinta comestível; dado erótico e; adesivos comestíveis_** _(Alycia os separou e disse para Eliza levá-los para Vancouver, depois continuou a olhar a sacola). **Uma cinta?** (Eliza ficou roxa e Alycia estava morrendo de rir do constrangimento da namorada), **ok! Vejamos o que tem mais nesta sacola** (continuou), **bolinhas explosivas**? **Hum.. bom!** **Gel esquenta e esfria?** (Alycia franziu a testa a dizer “ **medo**!”). **Hum, amor, você fez as compras do mês no sex shopp, não é?”**. _ Eliza resmungou algo do tipo “ **já que eu estava lá, né?** ”. As duas começaram a gargalhar e Alycia aproveitou para jogar o corpo em cima do de Eliza, que parecia estar menos envergonhada. 

Quando Alycia tiraria o último produto da sacola, Eliza a impediu e disse que, talvez, não quisesse mais usar aquilo. Ouviu da namorada um firme e delicado _“ **eu não trai você! Ok? E se você tem fantasias, eu quero realizá-las, ademais, você já comprou a cinta, certo?** (Deu um leve beijo acompanhado de um sorriso) **me mostre seus desejos...”**. _

O jeito carinhoso, decidido e, de certa forma, brincalhão da namorada diante de todos os brinquedinhos deixou o clima propício para a loira revelar a sua fantasia sexual. Jogou seu corpo em cima do de Alycia, se encaixando entre suas pernas, entrelaçou suas mãos na dela, levando-as acima da cabeça da namorada e com leves beijos, movimento linear dos corpos, libidos aguçadas, o novo acessório, e os olhos sempre fixados uns nos outros, elas experimentaram essa nova maneira de entregarem.

_**_

**_“Oh, Shit! Enquete do dia: Alycia bottom 100%. Pode publicar!”._** Disse Eliza após deixarem seus corpos jogados à cama à espera do normalizar de respiração. Alycia virou-se para a namorada e com a respiração ainda ofegante _**“Assino embaixo, com base na última meia hora. Mas...** (Ela encostou o dedo indicador no queixo da loira), **só de vez em quando, não dá para ser bottom tendo uma loira como você nos braços! Ademais, não precisamos ser uma coisa ou outra,** **mas** **podemos ser as duas, certo**? **Então, retifica a enquete para 50%.”** _ Eliza sorriu a dizer que seria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse e ouviu da namorada em tom de brincadeira “bolinhas explosivas agora?”. As duas gargalharam e foram ao banho deixando os outros brinquedinhos para mais tarde ou outro dia.

_**_

Enquanto Alycia tentava se encontrar na cozinha da casa, a loira brincava com um novo móvel da sala que apareceu enquanto ela esteve na Austrália: um piano. O som era agradável e contagiava a chef do dia, que preparava uma massa, legumes e molho branco. Enquanto aguardava o cozimento dos legumes, Alycia se aproximou de Eliza no piano, oferecendo a maça que comia. Assim que lascou um mordidinha, a loira voltou a brincar com as teclas do piano. Ainda questionou se a namorada sabia tocar piano e ouviu _“ **Bem pouco, até tentei, mas não me dediquei o suficiente** ”. Eliza perde a namorada, mas não a tom erótico “ **Com esses dedos ai não seria difícil aprender** ” _Riram as duas e Alycia acrescentou que os dedos dela não sabia tocar piano, mas tocavam outras coisas muito bem. Neste instante Eliza puxou a namorada para sua frente, levantou-se a pressionar seu corpo junto ao dela, erguendo-a para cima do piano e ficando entre suas pernas: _“ **Quero ver se tocam tão bem assim** ” _Disse já roubando um ardente beijo de Alycia, que buscou escapar das garras desse amor gostoso _**“Liz, você não quer inaugurar o piano dos meninos assim, quer? Aliás, algum deles pode chegar a qualquer momento”.** Eliza parou por um instante como quem estivesse pensando, olhou fixamente para a namorada e disse “ **Acho melhor nos apressarmos, vai ser rapidinho!”.** _

Depois de 15 min elas descobriram que os legumes haviam virado carvão dentro da panela. _**“Oh, shit! Vou ter que jogar esta panela fora!”** _ Riram as duas. Almoçaram apenas massa com molho branco e subiram ao quarto, já que Eliza precisava desarrumar a mala da Austrália e arruma a de Vancouver.

Neste meio tempo, Alycia foi até o carro para buscar os presentes de Eliza, que aos recebê-los e abri-los sorria adoravelmente **.** _ **“OMG! É tão lindo!”** D_ isse ao desembrulhar um mini caderno rosado, costurado a mão adequado para escrever músicas. Ao folhear ela encontrou uma foto de Alycia no meio das páginas _“ **A foto era para você acrescentar no seu mural aqui no quarto, mas pode servir para você se inspirar a escrever também** , (um breve silêncio), **quando quiser me dispensar** ”. _Eliza deu uma mordidinha suave nos lábios _“ **Espero nunca ter inspiração para isso!**_ ”. Deu um firme selinho na namorada antes de abrir o próximo. Era uma caixinha de joias, e dentro: um delicado anel e uma pulseira dourada ajustável, de diâmetro firme e fino e nas extremidades duas circunferências cheias de brilhantes. _**“OMG! Aly! É linda!”.**_ Eliza agradeceu com um beijo mais demorado e apaixonado que o anterior.

 Enquanto se preparavam para se despedir, elas tentavam adivinhar o final da temporada em The100 já que nenhuma delas havia recebido o script do último episódio. Em 10 dias elas se encontrariam novamente onde tudo começou. Aly a deixou no aeroporto e depois seguiu para o apartamento para se preparar para voltar ao México.  

_**_

**_GRAVAÇÕES 316. Vancouver._ **

Parte do elenco de The 100 resolveu se reunir para assistir ao primeiro episódio da terceira temporada juntos: Richard, Eliza, Bob, Devon, Marie, Lindsey, Chris e Alycia, a qual não deu certeza de que compareceria, pois o seu voo do México atrasara pela manhã fazendo-a se retardar os ensaios de cenas das tomadas para o dia seguinte em the100.

O elenco se reuniu no apartamento de Devon e Chris cuja honra pela culinária ficou por conta de Eliza que preparou carneiro cozido, com amoras pretas e vegetais, umas das suas especialidades. Em meios a drinks, risadas e críticas à produção (naquele ambiente estava liberado!) o elenco se divertia, já estavam animados com o teor alcoólico quando Alycia chegou bastante atrasada, pouco antes da exibição do episódio.

Eliza já foi logo servindo a namorada com uma taça de vinho e, discretamente, a questionou quanto à demora e incerteza de sua presença para assistir ao episódio. Alycia, mais discreta ainda, respondeu com algo do tipo _“ **Você não achou que eu a largaria bêbada no mesmo apartamento que Lindsey, achou?**_ **!”** Finalizou com um sorriso de canto de boca. E as duas reciprocamente se olharam a sorrir. 

 ** _“OMG! Clarke matadora de onça!”_ ** Gritou Devon sobre a primeira cena que acabara de ser transmitida. Eliza gargalhou e brincou com o fato de ter sofrido pequenos arranhões para gravar aquela cena, já que a produção usou realmente uma onça de verdade. Alycia que sentava ao seu lado no sofá sussurrou que alguns arranhões são merecidos. Eliza retrucou a dizer que tinha certeza que novos arranhões marcariam sua pele depois de Alycia assistir a próxima cena de Clarke e **Niylah.**

Eliza observou Alycia mudar radicalmente sua expressão facial e depois a viu levantar do sofá e ir até a cozinha completar a taça de vinho. Os meninos gritavam algo do tipo: **_“_** ** _Uau, Eliza! Isso foi realmente quente”; “Nossa, Jéssica foi com vontade, hein, Eliza”; “Olha a troca de saliva e encontro de línguas!”_** ** _._** ** _“OMG! Esse beijo não foi nada técnico”_** **Outras piadinhas surgiram a trazer inseguranças em Alycia e as coisas só pioraram quando Lindsey jogou na roda** **“ _OMG! Eliza! Jéssica é o seu affair da temporada?”._** Todos olharam para Richard que apenas disse que a irmã não conta nada a ele.

Eliza ignorou as brincadeiras dizendo o quanto todos eram infantis e seguiu os passos da namorada em busca do preenchimento da taça no balcão da cozinha. Encontrou Alycia extremamente desconfortável. Ao ver a loira vir imediatamente, virou-se de costas para o pessoal na sala e encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha a conversar reservadamente com Eliza, que seguia olhando a reação do pessoal na sala.

**_\- Você dormiu com ela, Liz? Com a Jéssica?_ **

**_Eliza respirou antes de gaguejar:_ ** **_“Hmm, Oh... eu ... eu... am.. nós.. nós...Eu sinto muito...”_ **

**_\- Essa cena foi gravada depois de San Diego, Liz. Nós já... (_ ** **Alycia foi interrompida pela justificativa de Eliza)**

**-** **_Nós havíamos brigado. Não estávamos nos falando.... foi na semana que antecedeu sua apresentação para a 3º temporada... Eu sinto muito.... foi ...foi..._ **

**_\- Entendi... Todas às vezes que nos desentendermos Eliza Taylor buscará afinidade com o elenco feminino...._ ** **(Alycia encarou Eliza com os olhos decepcionados)** **_Eu desesperada ligando para você aquela semana, feito uma idiota, e você na cama com outra....É inacreditável Liz!_ **

Alycia se afastou sem ouvir qualquer explicação de Eliza. Sentou-se em uma poltrona única na sala. Durante todo o episódio a loira estava angustiada com a maneira com que fez Alycia se sentir. A namorada estava realmente enfurecida e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para amenizar o desconforto, mesmo porque, tudo era verdade. Mesmo que explicasse que só aconteceu por causa daquela maldita ligação que a fez pensar que Alycia estava dormindo com o ex depois que voltou do próprio aniversário na Austrália. Ainda que ela dissesse que foi só uma noite eventual, cheia de bebidas e de um coração partido.

As duas permaneceram o restante da noite um pouco distantes. Eliza na verdade estava com um receio enorme de conversar com namorada, porque jamais a viu assim tão irritada. Ficou imaginando o porquê de não ter falado isso antes para Alycia, e que ela descobrir assim foi a pior forma, e o fato de estar há mais de 10 dias sem se encontrarem, deixava tudo tão dolorido, porque a loira estava morrendo de saudades.

Os comentários ao episódio eram os mais variados, desde elogios às edições bem como críticas a todo desenrolar para a nova temporada, cada um jogando o spoiler de seu personagem na roda.  Na vez de Alycia jogar, disse que Roan era seu prisioneiro e comenta que no episódio 302 Clarke cospe em Lexa, provavelmente.

O clima entre elas é amenizado quando relembram que a loira pediu desculpas antes, durante e depois de gravar a cena por aquela cuspida. Alycia em tom de brincadeira (porém cheia de verdade interna) disse: “ ** _Cuspida da Clarke pós-coito com Niylah. Coitada da Lexa! Toda apaixonada protegendo a Wanheda, nã, nã, nã...”._ ** Eliza recebeu com sucesso a indireta que, aliás, tornou-se bem direta ao encontrar os olhos de Alycia praticamente enterrados na taça de vinho.  

Assim que terminou o episódio Alycia se levantou e começou a se despedir do pessoal alegando que estava realmente cansada, depois de vir do México e ainda ensaiar para as tomadas do dia seguinte. Eliza não sabia como agir, já que o clima não estava muito favorável para ela, talvez,  Alycia nem quisesse sua companhia, nem sabia se aquilo era mais uma briga de namoradas.

Eliza foi a última a ser cumprimentada por Alycia, que ao fazer viu a loira juntar os lábios e mordê-los internamente, típico dela quando se sente contrariada.

 - **_Eliza, você me pediu carona mais cedo, não? Você quer ir agora também?_** (Disse Alycia a incendiar os olhos de Eliza e fazer surgir um lindo, porém, tímido,  sorriso no seu rosto).

\- **Ah, obrigada, vou aproveitar sim...** (Eliza gaguejava não porque quisesse, mas sim diante da “saída de mestre” de Alycia em fazer com que as duas saíssem juntas sem causar alardes para o elenco, o qual conhecia a super amizade delas. Talvez, Lindsey desconfiasse por parte da loira que já havia confessado ter uma paixão, mas Alycia era hetero demais para cair na lábia de Eliza Taylor, então, a desconfiança se desfazia). Despediram-se de todos e seguiram ao carro.

**

Ao entrarmos no carro, ficou um silêncio incomum entre nós. Eu pensei em dizer eu sinto muito, mas eu nunca havia visto Alycia daquele jeito e, por alguns segundos, ela pareceu até mesmo indelicada, o que não combinava com ela.  Ligou o carro e no primeiro semáforo ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio. **_“Nós vamos até o hotel em silêncio?”._** Alycia me encarou a aguardar o sinal indicar prosseguir. **_“Eu sinto muito, eu deveria ter contado antes, eu não.. foi um noite casual, eu não.. sei... porque não contei, enfim, eu sinto muito, Aly”_**. Eliza apenas sentiu os dedos de Alycia invadir sua nuca e entrelaçarem em seus cabelos e logo em seguida os lábios urgentes dela em sua boca. Entre suspiros e respiração ofegante ela dizia **_“que saudades dos seus lábios, Liz. Do seu cheiro, eu senti sua falta”._** Eliza achou aquilo estranho, mas nunquinha que ela iria interromper aquele amasso de bocas e mãos já deslizando pelo seu corpo. Entrou no clima e saciou aquela saudade inicial da namorada. Até que uma buzina atrás do carro delas as lembrarem de onde estavam.   Eliza sorriu aliviada ao sentir a doçura no tom de voz de Alycia.

No caminho Alycia se limitou a falar dos ensaios das cenas dos dias seguintes. Quando chegaram ao hotel, no quarto de Eliza, nem mesmo a porta se fechou as duas já tiravam suas próprias roupas em meio a lábios grudados de desejos. Alycia conduziu Eliza até a cama jogando seu próprio corpo sobre o dela, permitindo sua boca matar saudades da pele macia e tentadora da namorada. Entre sussurros de senti tanto sua falta, as duas se entregam fervorosamente aos caprichos do prazer. Eliza ainda confessou ao pé do ouvido entre um prender de respiração e outro **_“Eu passei a noite inteira pensando que viria sozinha ao hotel. Não mataria as saudades de você.... Aly, eu ...eu ...”_** Alycia puxou os cabelos da nuca de Eliza a deixar seu rosto frente ao seu **_“Você merecia mesmo um castigo, mas se fosse esse, eu também estaria me punindo e ... acho que eu tenho uma parcela de culpa em você ter aumentado a sua lista de peguetes em The 100 (sorriram)... você tem muita sorte por eu não conseguir resistir a sua mera existência, Liz!”_**. Risos seguidos de uma mordida de lábios de Alycia nos lábios da Eliza e uma longa entrega de corpos entre elas. Depois um rápido banho e já estavam devidamente prontas para dormir.

**

Deitadas frente a frente na cama, Alycia ainda parecia distante com seu olhar, talvez, incomodada ainda com o fato de saber que eu e Jessica, enfim.... “ ** _Você quer conversar sobre isso, babe?_ ” **Alycia puxou visivelmente ar dos pulmões _“ **Eu não sei... saber de mais alguém do seu passado me tornaria mais insegura... entende? Acho que até de Clarke eu já estou com ciúmes (Risos)”**_ **.** Eliza jogou seu corpo em cima do quadril de Alycia:

 **- _Se eu soubesse.... Teria esperado por você a minha vida toda. Desculpe, eu sei o quanto é constrangedor... Mas, pensemos por outro lado_ **_(Eliza levantou uma das sobrancelhas a deixar a boca entreaberta)_ **, _todas as pessoas que passaram pela minha vida me preparam para você._ ** Alycia assentiu com balançar de cabeça resmungando com um lindo biquinho de lábios: ** _“não precisava tanta experiência assim, nem sou tão exigente!”._** (sorriram).

**- _Vocês pareceram bem à vontade naquela cena.... Foi apenas Clarke ou foi depois que Eliza entrou em cena?_**

**_\- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. Ok? Foi uma noite, várias bebidas e uma loira indignada porque queria uma delicada, linda, maravilhosa australiana, que aparentemente havia passado várias noites com o namorado_. **

**- _Eu não passei e você sabe disso!_ **_(Eliza resmungou que na época não sabia)._ **_Quantas vezes vocês gravaram aquela cena?_ ** Alycia questionou Eliza que a respondeu com uma jogada de ombros sem importância e pronunciando algo em torno de 05 vezes. **“ _Tudo isso?! Nossas cenas nunca passavam de três vezes, aliás, as cenas mais quentes nunca eram encenadas mais que duas vezes, lembra Liz?_**

 ** _\- Eu sei babe, mas nós tínhamos ‘química’. E confesso que foi um erro, eu queria ter gravado aquela cena “sexo Clexa”_ ** (Eliza fez sinal de aspas com os dedos) **_umas dez vezes_. ** (Gargalhou ao final).

 ** _\- Naquela cena eu já queria tanto você! Aquela lágrima não foi Lexa, era meu desespero para que você enxergasse que eu estava em pedaços a sua frente, perdida de amor e prestes a perdê-la._** Eliza se curvou para um leve selinho e lançou uma pergunta retórica **_“e aquele encostar de nariz, aquele encontro de rosto impulsivo buscando a sua boca, o secar da sua lágrima com meus lábios, você achou que fosse Clarke ou encenação de Eliza?”_**.

\- **_Você, digo, Clarke ficou com mais alguém? É melhor eu não assistir aos próximos episódios? Aguardar as Clexazinhas fazerem edições?_** _(Risos)_

Eliza abaixou a cabeça envergonhada a deixar claro que havia outro alguém. **Foi mais de uma vez, Liz?** Alycia perguntou quase instantaneamente. _**“Sim, várias vezes”.** Alycia questionou Eliza quanto ao grau de relevância disso **“Clarke e Eliza estão completamente envolvidas (** Alycia franziu a testa) **... “de quatro” por essa pessoa...** (Alycia começa abrir um tímido sorriso)... **Ela tem o melhor de mim... ela me faz melhor.... me faz querer apenas ela...”** Alycia já estava mostrando todos os seus dentes e jogando no ar toda a suavidade da sua gargalhada “ **Idiota! Eliza Taylor você ainda vai me enlouquecer!”**_ Alycia puxou o tronco de Eliza para junto do seu para se perderam em um longo beijo. Ao se erguer novamente Eliza deslizou sua mão sobre o próprio ombro a descer as alças da regata que vestia, a deixar seus seios nus. Alycia lançou uma risadinha seguida de _“ **você não presta mesmo**!”. _

**_“O quê?”_ ** _Perguntou Eliza ironicamente. **“É sério que fez isso? Clarke também tirou a blusa assim para Niylah!”** Disse Alycia antes de girar o corpo de Eliza a pressionar sobre a cama e ouvir “ **Niylah também fez isso. Agora você pode puxar esta camisa** **para encenarmos sexo “Niyke”.** Elas gargalharam antes de Alycia dizer que estava realmente cansada e que não queria interpretar sexo que não fosse Clexa, no mínimo. Um breve silêncio._

**_“Por que eu tenho tanto ciúmes de você, Liz?”._** _Perguntou-se em voz alta Alycia. **“Porque eu faço gostoso”** Respondeu Eliza com um sorriso sensual... **“e porque ninguém que tenha passado na minha vida recebeu 1/10 do amor que dou a você. Eu teria medo de perder isso, assim como tenho medo de perder você. Eu me faço de durona, mas é cada mordida violenta de lábios que eu dou quando alguém se aproxima demais de você (os olhos de Eliza se enchiam d’água) Você mudou completamente a minha vida... e... eu... creio que nunca mais saberei andar... sem você...”.** Alycia continua a olhar Eliza, totalmente relaxada embaixo de si **“Então vamos andar juntas, Liz”.** _ Um adorável encontro de lábios, um abraço afetuoso e as duas se acomodaram na cama para adormeceram.


	14. I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pessoal!
> 
> Perdoe-me a demora, mas final de mês a Peppa torce o rabo no trabalho. Eu sinto que poderia ficar melhor os comentários às cenas do episódio 316, porém, o restante compensa, então, boa leitura! 
> 
> No capítulo anterior aquela montanha-russa de emoções, sentimentos e ciúmes, de ambos os lados. Neste, o tão esperado "I love you" e ..... boa leitura!
> 
> Charlotte.

_**_

Aquela era uma manhã realmente especial. Era a primeira vez que elas contracenariam juntas com status de namoradas. Para Eliza era mais do que isso, porque ter gravado praticamente metade da temporada sem Alycia no estúdio foi torturante. Então, o despertar com o toque suave de dedos pela manhã como de costume é substituído por Eliza ligada na bateria Moura. Ela acordou a namorada sentada em no quadril dela ao som de _“ **Vamos Lexa! Vamos!! É hora de honrar seu legado! Babe!”** _ Sim, Eliza parecia uma criança de cinco anos pulando em cima da cama, na verdade, de Alycia, que embora estivesse um pouco assustada com o despertador humano “Taylor-Cotter”, ter aquele tipo de humor da loira pela manhã era a melhor sensação matinal que ela poderia desejar.

Com leves sorrisos e a voz ainda rouca, Alycia entrou na brincadeira **“** _ **Calma Clórke! Isso são modos de acordar a sua Heda, hein, sujinha?!** ”._ Alycia virou o corpo sobre o da namorada e começou a enchê-la de beijinhos alternados entre _“ **bom dia** ”, “ **Wanheda** ” e “ **Clórke**!”._

 ** _“OMG! Estava com saudades do Clórke saindo da sua boca! Eu não acredito que vamos trabalhar juntas novamente! Que você vai estar no estúdio comigo!”._** Dizia Eliza saltitante e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a agarrar o rosto da namorada e encará-la nos olhos. Alycia se limitava a admirar a alegria da loira e a lembrou que não era bem voltar ao estúdio, já que as gravações seriam realizadas nas ruas de Vancouver, mas só em compartilhar o mesmo script (que estava horrível, por sinal!) já era suficiente para alegrar seu coração.

Com um firme e leve encontro de lábios, Eliza tem sua euforia amenizada. Elas se olham e após um breve suspirar, o concomitante _“ **Eu senti sua falta**!”. Risos. _

As duas precisam levantar para cumprir a agenda. Enquanto Alycia estava no banho, Eliza solicitava o café da manhã. Em seguida foi ao encontro da namorada embaixo do chuveiro. Sem atos sexuais, propriamente ditos, elas conversam enquanto tomavam banho. Alycia diz que, finalmente, Eliza poderá visitar o seu apartamento, já que Valentina passará toda a semana viajando e Aly estará de folga das gravações no México.

Eliza recebe a notícia com um levantar de sobrancelha e lábios sensuais a completar com um gostoso beijo daqueles que se inicia com a boca entreaberta e finaliza com um fechar dela acompanhado do sugar de lábios. _“ **Achei que nunca fosse conhecer o espaço pessoal de Debnam-Carey!** ” _Zombou Eliza e ouviu da namorada que sempre foi mais complicado expulsar Valentina do apartamento a expulsar os rapazes de casa dela.  A loira concordou com um breve _“ **eu sei, babe!”**_ e questionou _“ **Então nós vamos passar uma semana inteira acordando todos os dias, juntinhas, agarradinhas (**_ ela agarrou a namorada que deslizava o sabonete pelo próprio corpo), _**namoradinhas, fofinhas, e todos os “inhas” possíveis que não consigo mais elencar?”.**_ Alycia fez sinal de positivo com o rosto e risonha disse que ela havia esquecido o “inha” mais importante. _“ **Qual Aly**?”. “ **Molhadinha**!”. _ As duas caíram na gargalhada! Em seguida, saíram do banho.

Após o café e devidamente preparadas para encerrar a 3º temporada de The100 juntas, as duas seguiram para o Oceanic Plaza onde seriam gravadas as tomadas do último episódio. Aliás, todos os camarins foram montados no local.

_**_

Enquanto Eliza gravava as primeiras cenas do episódio, Alycia aproveitava a visita do seu agente Michaels, que estava na cidade para angariar novos clientes. No camarim dela, eles acertavam alguns pontos sobre FTWD, novos projetos e alguns detalhes das reuniões de “visibilidade” para a próxima semana em L.A, já que ela estaria de folga das gravações no México. Finalizada a reunião deles, Alycia recebeu a informação de que as tomadas dela ainda atrasariam, porque as gravações estavam paradas por causa da falha de um dos equipamentos de som.   

Mandou mensagem para Eliza a fim de saber o paradeiro da namorada aproveitando para convidá-la para repassar o texto em seu camarim. Convite que foi aceito imediatamente.

**_\- Uau, esse é o seu camarim, Lexa kom trikru! (_ ** _Disse Eliza assim que encostou a porta do camarim)._

**_\- Yeeep! Clórke _Skaikru_! _ **

Nem bem entrou no camarim, Alycia já puxou para junto de si o corpo da namorada a lançar um longo beijo, já deslizando as mãos numa incrível tour das suas curvas, como tantas vezes já fizera.

**_\- Aly! Não podemos estragar a maquiagem e figurino!_ **

**_\- Hum, ok!_** (Alycia interrompeu o encontro de lábios e  direcionou a mão para o zíper da calça da sujinha) _; **Acho que sei onde não deve ter nem maquiagem nem figurino, “Clórke”!** _

_- **Você não está considerando**.... (_ sem que Eliza pudesse terminar seu raciocínio) Alycia a respondeu: _“ **Não estou considerando, eu vou fazer** ”!_ (Entre risos o botão da calça de Clarke já estava aberto.)

_**_

É impossível dizer não para alguém que fixa o olhar nos seus olhos, extraordinariamente sexy levanta as sobrancelhas e termina com um sorriso convidativo. Apenas senti meu corpo prensado contra a parede, as mãos agilmente libertando os botões da minha calça, a me deixar somente de roupa íntima a sentir deliciosamente todos aqueles dedos sobre a minha pele. Foi, então, que Alycia, invasiva, sem, contudo, deixar de ser delicada (como sempre, aliás), elevou meu corpo e o jogou em cima do balcão do camarim a ficar entre minhas pernas abertas.

_- **Olha só** (sussurrou Alycia) **“Clórke” não é tão sujinha debaixo destas roupas.** (risos)._

Logo em seguida os dedos de Alycia já encontraram o centro das pernas de Eliza a deslocar levemente sua calcinha para o lado deixando exposta a parte mais íntima da loira.  Alycia só conseguia pensar _: “ **OMG! Eliza é incrivelmente sexy e charmosa quando sorri mordendo o lábio inferior em meio a sua respiração descompassada afetada pelo calor do seu corpo** ”. _

_**_

_“ **Lexa não é era tão atirada assim, para quem não abria a boca para beijar, até que você está bem confortável com as minhas pernas abertas para você**.”_ (Disse Eliza que viu o afastar de  rostos. As duas se entreolharam e Alycia sentiu as mãos da namorada buscando o abrir da calça dela a deixando deslizar até o chão).

Alycia ainda acrescentou _“ **Você já pensou que morte terrível do nosso público, sabendo que Lexa e Clarke se pegam no camarim nos intervalos de gravações, hein?** ”_ A loira respondeu com a boca entreaberta e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas a sentir a primeira penetraç _ão: **“A única coisa que eu sei... é que Clarke está tendo uma morte... te... te... terrível... com os toques dos dedos de Lexa**.”.  _

_**_

Eliza não se conteve nos gemidos ao sentir meu dedo penetrando dentro dela, então, busquei rapidamente juntar meus lábios com os dela e, céus! Era a melhor sensação do mundo aquela respiração ofegante preenchendo toda a minha boca, os gemidos, as mãos na minha nuca a despentear meu cabelo, o movimento do seu corpo puxando o meu tronco para mais próximo a ela, seu quadril, pedindo sempre mais, cada vez mais, a ponto de tornarmos apenas uma.

_- **Alycia, fechei ... Oh meu Deus!** _

Meu agente acabará de entrar no camarim e nos pegar numa situação bastante constrangedora. Após o incidente ele se virou rapidamente a retornar o caminho da porta e sair.

 _- **Liz, você não trancou a porta?** _ (sorri para ela e, ainda ofegante, perguntei-lhe, como quem quisesse me livrar da culpa pela situação).

Eliza falava baixinho e franzindo a testa, adoravelmente _: **\- Aly, como eu poderia adivinhar que o seu convite para vir ao camarim era só um disfarce para a sua fantasia sexual em transar com a Clarke?** **E outra, o seu agente não sabe bater na porta?** _

**_\- Provavelmente ele o fez, mas nós estávamos um tanto ocupadas para ouvir qualquer som externo, não é?! Eu resolvo isso com ele, ok? Vemo-nos depois._ ** _(Então beijei sua testa para que pudéssemos nos recompor)._

Eliza saiu de cena para que meu agente a substituísse e tivéssemos os diálogos mais difíceis da minha vida, até então,  e também um dos mais inesquecíveis, até aquele momento.

_- **Você está arriscando demais sua carreira, Alycia! Você conhece nosso meio profissional, apesar de toda mobilização das pessoas na sua situação, a sua carreira está engatinhando ainda, você não pode se dar ao luxo de tornar pública a sua condição sexual. É um tiro no pé!**_

**_\- Ninguém sabe, estamos há meses juntas, nem mesmo você descobriu, não precisamos expor ao público. Estamos bem assim._** _(_ Dizia imperiosa ao agente, usando inclusive um tom Lexa de voz).

_- **Ainda bem que ninguém sabe e fui eu quem flagrou esta situação constrangedora. Mas poderia ser outra pessoa, alguém da imprensa, de divulgação da série. O fato é que, se vier à tona, o seu maior trabalho, como Lexa, pode ser colocado em xeque. Pensa comigo, Alycia,** (disse-me com a voz apassivadora) **quem vai acreditar na sua interpretação e, de certa forma, na de Eliza também, quando descobrirem que “Lexa e Clarke” viviam realmente nos bastidores uma paixão? A carreira de vocês será colocada à prova. Isso precisa acabar! É você quem tem que dar o primeiro passo.**_

**_\- Isso está fora de cogitação. (_ ** _Se afastou do agente). **Sou mais que capaz de separar meus sentimentos dos deveres!**_

**_\- Você não tem que separar Alycia! Você tem que escolher!_ **

Alycia gelou com  a última frase de seu agente. O ranger de dentes típicos de que está sendo contrariada torna aquela situação ainda mais indesejada. Não era ficção, embora estivesse customizada de Lexa, desta vez, era a garota australiana de 22 anos, que desde criança foi projetada para ser uma grande atriz, quiçá, uma excelente produtora. Não tinha 13 Clãs para defender nem proteger, mas sim, de um lado, a carreira e seus 13 anos de experiência profissional e, do outro, na mesma situação que Lexa, o amor que sentia pela loira.

**

Caminhando até o cast estava gravando avistei Eliza e, silenciosamente, coloquei-me a dois passos atrás dela, sem que ela percebesse. Contudo, naquele momento, tudo que eu precisava era do cheiro dela no meu corpo, então, cutuquei seu braço e ela lindamente; virou seu corpo; sorriu, e me abraçou. Eu passaria minha eternidade dentro daquele espaço. (link na nota final)

**

Eliza está gravando as primeiras cenas de Clarke na Cidade Luz, em que ela sai de um túnel com aquele decote maravilhoso, aquela blusinha com rasgo de 2cm que enaltecem toda a comissão de frente da australiana. Nossa loirinha está assustada sem entender a razão de na cidade LUZ ser tão nublada e obscura. Ela começa a correr sem rumo no meio da multidão. Dá de cara com o personagem que passou a temporada inteira na BAD intercalando a playlist entre Jorge e Mateus e **Chasing Cars (** Snow Patrol): Jasper, com um sorvetinho ROSA na mão todo alienado de felicidade. Graças a Jaha (sqn) ele não a reconhece e a loirinha acha que é invisível.

Despercebida, Clarke começa ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado e, não, não é a Lexa, ainda! É uma voz tenebrosa, típica dos filmes que Alycia gosta de fazer e que nós não temos coragem de assistir.  A loirinha (não posso chamar de sujinha porque ela tá bem asseada) começa a seguir alguns dos “sinais do infinito”, primeiro no semáforo, depois no coque de uma estranha. Clarke é finalmente reconhecida na Cidade Luz e todos começam persegui-la. Ontari não vai bem do coração no mundo real (mas quem vai?) e Clarke na cidade virtual está muito fraca para fugir, cai nas escadas e é atacada pelos servos da ALIE.

**

A chuva estava forte demais para que pudessem continuar as gravações, inclusive, elas alternavam o nível de fofura em segurar o guarda-chuva uma para outra. Eliza e seu jeito moleque ficaram seguindo Alycia pelas escadarias, feito sombra e até de certa forma  engraçada, pois embora elas parecessem duas “góticas” de preto, o guarda-chuva era praticamente a representação LGBT o que tornava tudo mais divertido. Enfim, a equipe resolveu dar um tempo nas gravações, as quais deveriam ser retomadas em até meia hora. As duas decidiram ficar no camarim de Eliza, por segurança, repassando o texto e se preparando para as últimas cenas Clexa.

Sentada em uma das poltronas, Alycia estava silenciosa e bastante concentrada no script. Isso era o que Eliza via, porém, sua cabeça estava longe para se concentrar em qualquer junção de letras daqueles rabiscos. Ela buscava de todas as formas uma maneira de poder conciliar sua carreira e seu amor pela namorada. Contudo, nada vinha em sua mente, senão a última fala do seu agente.

\- **_Meu Deus! Esse script é muito ruim! Vamos ter que improvisar amor! Essas falas retalhadas, realmente a série perdeu qualidade! Se bem que depois daquela morte esdrúxula da Lexa,_** (Disse Eliza a olhar carinhosamente para Alycia que franzia a testa a cada texto do script) **não poderíamos esperar muita coisa para Clexa. E _u não sei que rumo esta série vai seguir!_ **

_- **Acho que a única afirmação que podemos fazer é que eu (Lexa) não volto mais a série. Eu já havia me despedido de Lexa, fazer isso novamente... vai ser massacrante! (** Alycia cerrou os lábios firmemente a olhar para Eliza) **Vou sentir saudades de Lexa, amei interpretá-la, foi alucinante e enriquecedor. Sempre haverá uma parte dela em mim.**_

**_\- Realmente, Aly, sem chances de você retornar na 4º temporada, olha esta sequência? (_** Eliza bateu com script cheio de rabiscos sobre as pernas e olhou distraída para Alycia) “ ** _Eu vou sentir saudades de você, nas gravações; eu não queria estar aqui sem você, mais uma vez. Se é que o show será renovado!”._ **

**\- Espero que sim, meu bem! Por você e por Clarke.**

Alycia se aproximou de Eliza, segurou levemente seu queixo e com um movimento suave a levantar seu rosto, para fixar seus olhos nos dela disse-lhe paulatinamente **: _“Liz, eu sei... eu sei que tudo isso é desgastante... deixar o show mais uma vez... e, principalmente, deixar... deixar você_ (** Os olhos de Alycia começavam a encher de lágrimas e sua garganta já mostrava o típico nó que trava o timbre de voz) **_Mas..._** **_Liz,_** _**de todos, você foi a única que não perdeu Lexa. Liz... Você foi a única que .. que ganhou a Alycia, definitivamente você me ganhou e eu... eu...Eu a amo. Eu a amo!”**_

 **- _Obrigada_! ** (Disse Eliza impulsivamente).

Obrigada? Eliza Taylor você é louca?! Sua idiota! Você está há meses esperando por isso e quando realmente Alycia diz que a ama sua resposta é “obrigada”? É a primeira vez que ela usa todas as palavras, em sua devida ordem e você só consegue ser esta pessoa tapada que  não retribui com “eu também!?!? Eliza Taylor conserte isso, agora!

Antes que pudesse colocar em prática seus pensamentos e sua auto-avaliação perturbadora em arrumar a besteira que acabara de fazer, Alycia – com a expressão facial paralisada - e Eliza – querendo gaguejar algo – foram interrompidas pelo assistente de set que as chamava para reiniciar as gravações.

Alycia deu um leve sorriso preocupado a abaixar a cabeça para pegar seu script em cima da poltrona. Girou a maçaneta da porta e saiu do camarim seguindo o assistente de gravação. Já a loira, enquanto seguia os dois, estava se xingando mentalmente pela cena patética que acabara de contracenar na vida real.

Enquanto assistia a Lexa (Alycia) pulando os dois degraus da escadaria a dar espadadas por todos os lados a atingir as marionetes da  ALIE (link na nota final), ensaiando a cena de sua aparição para Clarke, Eliza só conseguia admirar a maneira orgulhosa com que Alycia interpretava Lexa. O olhar orgulhoso é substituído pelo apaixonado e surpreso inacreditável pensamento “ ** _Alycia me ama! Ela me ama_**!” e brota um sorriso bobo em seus lábios que a deixa extremamente com as maças do rosto avermelhadas quando percebe que tem sobre si aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Então ela cerra os lábios e pensa no “obrigada!” a balançar negativamente a cabeça para si mesmo em manifestação da sua estupidez.  

**

São retomadas as gravações. A loirinha está lá apanhando na escadaria, quando então surge Lexa – igual Fénix –  dando um gritinho de abrir as pernas (não disse de quem) com as espadas nas mãos a matar todos em volta da amada. Em seguida vira o rosto como quem diz “Hey, babe! Voltei para salvar você, meu amor!”, Clarke não acredita em seus próprios olhos azuis e surpresa enaltece as saudades de pronunciar “ ** _LEXA_**?”. A comandante, por sua vez, feliz em ver sua loirinha solta aquele sorrisinho de canto de lábios deixando o fandom todo choroso (não disse por onde!).

Alycia ainda faz uma alusão à Matrix (o filme), ao matar alguns servos da ALIE com aquela capa giratória a demonstrar toda a sua habilidade samurai. Finalizado o massacre, faz carão. Suaviza a expressão e vai ao encontro da loirinha, que não se aguentava mais em pé, porém, conseguiu manter o braço todo esticado para poder tocar mais rápido na mozão. Como quem não acredita no que vê, ela deixa as pontas dos seus dedos encostarem-se à face de Lexa, os olhares se cruzam, a respiração é descompassada, em seguida, o alívio ao som de “ ** _OMG_**!” acompanhado de um abraço cheio de saudades, afeto, segurança e conforto, de ambas.

Contudo, o tempo urge e elas não podem se perderem com os próprios sentimentos, então os corpos se afastam, Lexa afirma que **_“Nossa luta não acabou_** ” e serve de apoio do corpo de Clarke para tentarem fugir dos alienados de ALIE. Elas correm e sobem as escadas do Oceanic Plaza abraçadinhas < fofo> quando então é dado um breve intervalo para as orientações da próxima tomada.

**

As duas estavam sentadas à escadaria recebendo as instruções de câmeras e demais focos para a próxima tomada. Eliza estava risonha, apesar de um pouco desconfortável. Alycia estava com os pensamentos longes _: “ **Eu não estou nada satisfeita com aquele “obrigada” da loira após, finalmente, declarar que a amava. Será que ela está tendo apenas uma paixonite por uma colega de elenco? Eu seria só um crush para ela? Isso é só mais affaire de temporada para ela? Eu não posso acreditar, Eliza, que você vai me obrigar a fazer uma escolha** ”. _

Alycia pensava angustiada em meio às gravações e instruções do diretor de cena; foi quando ela voltou com seus pensamentos a se concentrar nas próximas tomadas a serem gravadas no alto da escadaria; contudo, nada foi tão inexplicavelmente delicado e apaixonante que o encostar de dedos da mão de Eliza, seguida por uma leve apertadinha em seu joelho, que a fez involuntariamente, de acordo com a real intimidade delas, quase direcionar a mão ao encontro da dela, mas recuou, para que ninguém percebesse o quão perdida de amor ela estava pela loira. Então, ela se limitou a dar breves tapinhas em sua própria panturrilha e, timidamente imaginar o quão agradável era aqueles dedinhos; voltou seus olhos acanhados para Eliza, que sorria lindamente. (link na nota final)

**

Voltando as gravações. Na escadaria a loirinha não consegue segurar toda a beleza estrutural de seu corpo. Ela cai e Lexa tenta fortalecê-la segurando delicadamente seu rosto (Difícil né? Ter o toque da Deusa Alycia é razão de morte cardíaca na certa!). Enfim, o resultado é a trouxa da Clarke se declarando desesperada “ ** _Eu nunca pensei que eu iria vê-la novamente_** ”. Os olhinhos da bichinha nem abriam de tão surpresa de ter aqueles dedos de Alycia em seu cabelo, orelha, rosto. Morremos todos, quando Lexa sussurrou com aquela típica levantadinha de sobrancelhas e o tímido sorriso: “ ** _Eu disse que meu espírito iria escolher sabiamente_** ”. A Heda estava tão feliz em ver a loira (ou seria Alycia em contracenar com a namorada?) que foi a primeira vez que falou o texto sorrindo o tempo todo. Enfim, voltemos ao episódio.

Entra em cena o chroma key e a cidade LUZ sofre um apagão. Clarke – que não solta as mãos de Lexa – pergunta do que se trata esta mudança. Heda responde “ ** _ALIE sabe que você está aqui. Ela está carregando a Flâmula em sua mente. Sua mente está mudando as coisas. Dia virando noite. Chuva. Temos que nos apressar_** ”. Duvido que a menina do céu tenha ouvido sequer uma palavra do que Lexa estava pronunciando sensualmente com aqueles lábios carnudos rosados cheios de glitter e sedentos acompanhados daquela respiração ofegante (que as duas já conheciam em todos os timbres). Enfim, quando elas tentam levantar, Clarke tem um ataque epilético (emocionada, tadinha!). Então, Lexa mata definitivamente a vontade de em cada 10 palavras pronunciadas, 15 serem “Clórke!”.  (link na nota final).

Enquanto Clarke se debate, em terra, a sogrinha Abby segura, literalmente, o coração da Ontari e Clarke consegue manter-se fortalecida o suficiente para se restabelecer do ataque, encarar a namorada (na ficção e na vida real) e lascar aquele beijo (Clarke TOP) ardente cheio de língua e saliva. Mentira! Foi só um encontro de lábios no canto direito da boca, sem sal, sem tempero, sem nada, mas que todas nós gostaríamos mesmo assim, independente do ângulo que fosse contracenar com qualquer uma das duas.

Depois temos a delicadeza do toque de Lexa ao carinhosamente passar a mão nas mechas loiras sem, contudo, desencostar os dedos da pele do rosto de Clarke. Em seguida o clima de romance é interrompido pelo script “Jason de ser”, Lexa diz: “ ** _Escute-me. Agora o carregamento começou. O povo de ALIE será capaz de nos ver”._** A loira não está nem aí para ALIE, ela estava preocupada mesmo era saber por que Alycia deu aquele beijo frio em cena! Nisso, a tomada se perde e o famoso “Corta!” interrompe a sequência. O diretor pergunta se está tudo bem com Eliza, que acanhada e olhando para Alycia pede desculpas à produção e avisa que está pronta para retomar a gravação.

Continuando a cena, Lexa explica que elas precisam ser mais cuidadosas. Clarke, por sua vez, questiona por que não estão atrás delas ainda. Lexa explica docemente, depois de dar uma encarada na comissão de frente da namorada, que “ ** _A Flâmula nos oferece uma proteção, que está se enfraquecendo_** (mais uma levantada de sobrancelhas, lábios rosados, timbre de voz sussurrado) **_Você aguenta?”_**   Eliza pensou, aguento tudo, pode **....** deixa pra lá **!** Clarke diz que consegue e, ainda grudada no braço da namorada, ela percebe o relógio do pai, que está funcionando em contagem regressiva. Elas têm 10 minutos para encontrar a alavanca e acabar com a série de vez, ops, com a Cidade Luz de vez.

Nisso aparece a Alicia Clark de FTWD andando de bicicleta a indicar a direção que elas devem seguir (Este Jason é um fanfarrão mesmo, praticando a máxima “nada se cria tudo se copia”!). Lexa agradece à Becca (que mulher, Erica Cerra! Parabéns!) e as duas namoradinhas seguem de braços dados pela escadaria. Depois, uma cena super fofa das duas correndo lado a lado, poderia ser para outra série só delas, né não?

No meio do caminho há um firewall e o representante da BAD na temporada: Jasper com seu pessimismo a dizer que Clarke nunca encontrará a alavanca de autodestruição. Lexa não quer papo furado e arranca das costas suas espadas para fazer picadinho do mocinho, mas a loirinha boazinha (em todos os sentidos) a impede, e diz que está tudo bem.

Os três (Heda, Clarke e Jasper) têm aquela conversa de sem dor e sem memória proporcionadas por ALIE versos o livre arbítrio dos seres humanos, então temos uma filosofia de vida **_“ os seres humanos são a única espécie que atua contra o próprio interesse”_** (ótima tese de mestrado!). E ainda continua “ ** _nós torturamos um ao outro, lutamos, machucamos uns aos outros, partimos corações uns dos outros_** _”._ Neste instante, ele olha para Lexa como se ela fosse culpada por partir nossos corações, incluído o da loirinha do céu! Mas sabemos de quem é a culpa. Lexa, boa menina que é, nem dá bola para o sermão do moço e chama a namorada para buscarem outra forma de encontrarem a alavanca. Chegam o Jahaaaaaaaa e mais 482868 servos de ALIE. Elas estão cercadas.

As duas buscam uma solução. Clarke quer tirar a Flâmula e Lexa a adverte que isso a transformaria em um deles. ALIE teria de qualquer jeito a Flame. Abre-se um portal no meio da parede de repente, em segundos aparece um corvo desenhado e a loirinha recebe o recado de Raven. Jasper acha que pode com a Lexa e fica na frente do portal, leva uma direita da Comandante na boca e é nocauteado.

É sugerido um breve intervalo.

**

Eliza tenta retomar a última conversa com a namorada no camarim. Contudo, há muitas pessoas, muitos microfones capitando os sons, muito alvoroço. Alycia está distante e apreensiva e sempre evitando uma conversa reservada. Enquanto dá um gole no café, a loira finge que vai repassar o texto e puxa a namorada para um cantinho mais reservado. Começa gaguejar coisas do tipo “ ** _Ah.. Aly sobre ... aquela hora.. no camarim...ah.. que você...”_** As duas são interrompidas com a chegada de Devon. Eliza bufa e Alycia encara a namorada apática e diz _“ **tudo bem, Liz. Não há nada que falar sobre aquilo.”.**_  Eliza bufa ao quadrado agora.

**

As gravações são retomadas.

Jaha dá sinal para atacarem Clarke e Lexa, depois que Jasper não deu conta do recado. Lexa se coloca à frente da situação e avisa Clarke que eles não podem segui-la. Ordena que Clarke vá em direção ao portal, enquanto ela os distrai. Eliza puxa o braço da namorada e exalta para todos **_“Não, eu a amo também!”._**

A um breve silêncio seguido de murmurinhos. O diretor de cena busca no script o texto pronunciado por Eliza. Sem sucesso, já que no script original Clarke deveria dizer **_“Não, Lexa! Fica comigo!”._** _O que seria respondido com um “ **Estarei sempre com você”** de Lexa. _

Por outro lado, Alycia – com um leve sorriso nos lábios e nos olhos – sabia exatamente que não era qualquer texto produzido para Clarke, mas sim, o coração de Eliza.

 ** _\- Corta! Eliza, o que houve!? Isso não está no script! Coitada da Alycia esqueceu até o próprio texto._** _(Disse o diretor um tanto irritado_ ).

Para que ninguém percebesse o “script interno” e conhecido apenas entre as duas, Alycia resolveu se manifestar como tantas outras vezes sobre o texto produzido: **“ _Desculpem! Eu me distraí. Eliza está certa, concordo com você, acho que o certo seria Clarke dizer “I love you” ao invés de “fica comigo”. Inclusive nós conversamos sobre isso no camarim_ ** (Alycia apontou o braço para Eliza).

A loira completou “ ** _Sim! Lexa é fodona e tudo o mais, contudo, sobreviver a este bando de servos da ALIE, é praticamente impossível, mesmo para você_ ** (Eliza se direcionou a Alycia) **‘ _Desculpe, Alycia’, mas Lexa vai morrer, e o máximo que poderá ser agora na série é um ‘chip’. Então, acho que Clarke precisa dizer que a ama_ ** (Eliza olhou de canto de olho para Alycia a certificar-se que sua ‘direta’ foi recebida com sucesso) **e _, mais, precisa ouvir também. ‘Fica comigo?’ no script é tão sem nexo para o lindo envolvimento das duas, só piora com o ‘eu sempre estarei com você’. Acho que não são adequadas para por fim ao relacionamento das duas._**

Jason se manifesta: **“ _Ok, mocinhas! Já estou acostumado com os palpites  de vocês, mas dessa vez, por favor, vamos seguir o script? E Eliza, para dizer que a ama também, Alycia teria que ter dito primeiro_ ** (Eliza pensou consigo: ela já disse seu idiota!). **“ _Enfim, a série é sobre o pós-apocalipse e não sobre shippers. Retomem seus lugares, obrigado!”_**

Alycia e Eliza se olham e pensam simultaneamente nos mesmos adjetivos a que Jason merecia naquele momento, por ser tão idiota! Elas seguiram o texto recomendado e Lexa deixou a série de forma mais digna que a anterior, ou seja, lutando (com direito a gritinho, dentinho e pulinho dela) ao invés de uma bala perdida (saudades Heda!).

 **NOTA** : Após a exibição da morte de Lexa para o público, Jason convocou Eliza para editar o áudio da cena, para fazer mencionar **_“I love you”_** a alterar o script original que dizia **_“fica comigo_** ”. A produção tentou editar o áudio de Alycia, mas as imagens gravadas, por fixar o rosto de Lexa, não puderam ser realizadas, pois prejudicariam a leitura labial. Assim, o texto de Lexa manteve-se o original e ficou aquela porcaria incoerente lá, porém, muito bem interpretada por Eliza e Alycia.

**

Em um breve intervalo das gravações Alycia aproveita para brincar com as espadas de Lexa. Um pouco mais animada depois da revelação pública/privada dos sentimentos que rodeiam aquele coraçãozinho da loira, Alycia deixou que a namorada a filmasse mostrando suas habilidades com as espadas, o casacão a girar, o sorriso encantador e olhar satisfatório de quem finalmente ouviu o que sempre desejara (link na nota final).

**

Continuando o episódio, ao final dele, Clarke encontra na cabine, que abriga a alavanca autodestruidora, Erica Cerra em dobro. As três tem um debate sobre a humanidade e como salvá-la. Argumentos aqui e ali, Clarke joga spoilers da 4º temporada na nossa cara quando decide puxar a alavanca **_“Não se alivia a dor....se supera ela...é o que faremos”_** _(estou tentando até hoje superar a dor de perder Lexa. Fé no pai!)_.

Clarke destrói a Cidade Luz, todos voltam a sentir suas dores e temores, inclusive Jasper para finalizar a temporada como o melhor representante da BAD ROMANCE. A loira descobre que ainda terá que salvar o mundo (de novo) de outra ameaça, a qual ficará para a próxima temporada.

Encerram-se também as tomadas do dia.

**

Chega-se ao penúltimo dia de gravações da 3º temporada de THE100. Evidentemente, que o grupo resolveu passar em um bar para encerrar a noite com algumas doses de bebidas. As duas sentaram juntas, é claro, e embora o clima fosse já de despedida, o elenco estava feliz em ter terminado mais aquela etapa, fase do show.

Eliza estava feliz em finalmente poder descansar, na verdade, nem tanto, por causa da agenda corrida de eventos the100 para os próximos meses, isto é, diversas COMIC-CON. Contudo, ela estava mais interessada na facilidade de conciliar sua agenda com a da namorada e, quem sabe, até apreciar uma tequila mexicana direto na fonte.

Alycia continuava distante em seus pensamentos, a conversa mais cedo com seu agente estava a incomodando, não porque ela achasse que ele tivesse razão e, mesmo que assim fosse, sua escolha já estava feita, ainda mais depois do “me too” improvisado da loira. Todavia, ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de manter o relacionamento delas “às escuras” do público e, principalmente, dos contatos profissionais hollywoodianos.

“ ** _Hey, Aly?!”_** Disse Lindsey percebendo o distanciamento mental da colega “ ** _Hey! Desculpe, estava longe!”_** Justificou-se Alycia que ouviu da namorada ao seu lado “ ** _Está tudo bem, babe?”_**. A loira não conseguiu afastar a intimidade que já possuíam ao notar definitivamente que Alycia esteve distante o dia todo. Com um simples “ ** _está tudo bem, é apenas cansaço_** ” ela despistou Lindsey, mas não Eliza que já reconhecia o apertar de lábios e baixar de queixo sempre que a namorada ocultava algo. Neste instante, mais uma rodada de bebida foi servida. Aly sussurrou que seria a sua última dose e que depois iria ao hotel. Para evitar qualquer rumor, elas combinaram que Eliza sairia depois, Aly até brincou com um **_“mas não é para demorar! Hein?!”._** Risos. Assim foi feito. Richard acompanhou Alycia até o hotel e Eliza foi pouco tempo depois com Lindsey e Devon.

**

Passava da 1h da manhã quando Eliza bateu na porta do meu quarto, segurando o script das gravações do dia seguinte e uma garrafa de ice wine (vinho típico em Vancouver) enrolada apenas no chambre do hotel (descobri isso depois, rsrs). Abri a porta:

_- **Você não quer “passar as falas” das gravações  a esta hora da madrugada, quer?**_

_- **Não! Trouxe o script para que fosse desculpa caso alguém me visse pelo corredor. Agora, babe, deixa-me entrar, porque vai ficar difícil explicar a garrafa de vinho e meu sorriso bobo para você.**_

Alycia puxou a namorada para dentro do quarto e impulsivamente a retirar o chambre que ela vestia se deparou com a loira nua. Ela ainda sussurrava urgente pedindo que a loira repetisse aquelas palavras _**“Diga-me novamente, eu preciso ouvir, Liz. Repita para mim!”**. _ Falava em um tom acelerado típico dos inseguros com a revelação desejada. A loira não compreendia a aflição da namorada, afinal, tudo estava muito bem, por fim, elas haviam declarado uma a outra o real sentimento que as consumiam. _“ **Obrigada**!”. Brincou Eliza (fora de hora). _

Com o paralisar de movimento de mãos e um deitar suave de corpos na cama, Aly fitou a namorada _**“Não é isso que eu quero ouvir**....”_ Um silêncio antes de Eliza revelar o seu mais puro sentimento _“ **Eu a amo, Alycia! Eu estive apaixonada por você desde o primeiro momento que apertei sua mão. Eu a amo como jamais,... jamais fiz por outro alguém. Eu amo com todo o meu coração, minha fé, minha alma... Eu a amo, eu a amo, eu a amo: Alycia Debnam-Carey!”.**_

Alycia deixa seus lábios levemente sobre os de Eliza a sussurrar desesperadamente “ _ **Eu escolho você! Eu escolho você Liz!”.** _ E as duas se deixam envolver por completo. Sem inseguranças de sentimentos, porque o universo conhece as palavras que habitam no coração de cada uma delas: o verbo amar conjugado na primeira pessoa do singular.

Com leves toques as duas deixam o arrepiar de pele comandar a dança de corpos em mais uma entrega perfeita. Os habituais sussurros, gemidos, respirações ofegantes, ar quente preenchendo o vão entre a separação de lábios de um beijo e outro, o suor dos corpos, o orgasmo conjunto, tudo, tudo isso intercalado agora por uma frase dita em alto tom: _**eu amo você**! _

_**_

**_“Aly? Como conseguimos isto? Toda vez.... toda vez... é melhor que a última!”._** Disse Eliza ainda com a respiração ofegante e com o seu peso do corpo sobre o da namorada. _**“eu não faço ideia!”.**_ Riram as duas. Em seguida Alycia acrescentou _“ **Mas pode continuar vindo ao meu quarto usando apenas o chambre e os adesivos comestíveis, ficaram exatamente como eu havia imaginado** ”. Eliza _assentiu com uma risadinha, deixou o corpo cair para o lado da cama e ainda brincou _“ **então quer dizer que a minha imagem na sua cabeça é usando apenas alguns adesivos de florzinha eróticos cobrindo não muita coisa do meu corpo?** ”. _ Alycia dobrou o cotovelo sobre a cama para repousar sua cabeça e carinhosamente olhar para a namorada a dizer _“ **Boba! É claro que não! Eu já imagino você sem os adesivos mesmo!”.** _ As duas caem mais uma vez em gargalhadas.  

Eliza se vira de frente para namorada e as duas se perdem nos olhares. Depois a loira quebra o clima romântico a dizer que as bolinhas explosivas estavam no quarto dela. _“ **OMG! Esqueci que você fez a compra do mês quando foi ao sex shop!** ”. Retrucou Alycia _aguardando já a próxima comprinha. Eliza brincou dizendo que desta vez apimentaria ainda mais as trepadinhas delas. _“ **Oh céus! Que linguajar é este, Srta. Taylor**?!”. _ Perguntou Alycia com um sorriso assustado. _“ **Ah, eu não preciso mais impressionar, você me ama**_ (Abriu um dos braços como revelasse algo muito óbvio) _, **você me ama, Alycia, agora eu posso** (E_ liza puxou o corpo da namorada para si _) **agora eu posso deixar meu lado selvagem florescer.... vamos foder para valer**!”. _ Alycia sorriu do tom brincalhão da loira e completou “ _ **Acho melhor eu fazer as compras eróticas deste mês. Medo de você querer contracenar 50 tons de cinza, e chegar** **com uma sacola cheia de algemas, chicotes, mordaça, coleira e afins**!”. _ Eliza sorriu a dizer que elas iriam encenar era **50 tons de sexo** _, (_ Beijo Thegrounders! _), e_ perguntou _“ **Algemas e chicote podem?”.**_ Alycia sorriu envergonhada _“ **Você quer**?_ ”. A loira respondeu com outra pergunta _“ **Você quer?”.**   _As duas ficaram nessa d _e “ **você quer**_ ” por alguns segundos antes de Eliza dizer “ _ **Nós somos as rainhas do fandom de trouxas, não é possível! As duas querem mais não têm coragem de falar! Estamos próximas ao prêmio Nobel por isso**!”. _

Com risos Alycia disse que prepararia tudo para a volta delas a L.A. Ela ainda antecipou seus planos para a namorada “ _ **Eu** **estou pensando em me mudar do apartamento da Valentina. Eu havia pensado em dividir apartamento com a Maia** (Eliza emitiu um som do tipo ‘ **hum.. Maia, sei...** ’ _Alycia sorriu e acrescentou que ela deveria ter ciúmes e não o contrário!) _**então, mas acho que... acho que se eu alugar o espaço só meu, nós... nós ficaremos mais à vontade, digo, não precisaremos expulsar ninguém de casa”.**_

Eliza questionou se teria mesmo que expulsar Maia se ela soubesse do relacionamento das duas. “ _ **Ah, Liz... eu não sei... Maia parece realmente interessada em você, poderia ser constrangedor... nossa intimidade na casa dela... não sei... eu achei que seria excelente para nós”.**_ Eliza soltava um sorrisinho de canto de boca _“ **seria perfeito, Aly! Perfeito!”.**_

 _A_ lycia amenizou o sorriso que deu lugar a um timbre de voz gaguejado “ _ **Sim, perfeito. Eu pensei.. pensei.. que, talvez, assim, amm, talvez, eu.. poderia... deixar.. deixar autorizada... a sua entrada no apartamento...sei lá... para facilitar (** Alycia engolia o nó em sua garganta).. **hmmm** , **assim... talvez, não é nada demais, ah.. é só...só para facilitar as coisas... para nós...então...eu pensei que ...que pudesse...pudesse deixar uma...uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento com você, mas é só para facilitar nossos encontros... não é nada... nada demais”.**_

Eliza controlou o riso diante de todo o constrangimento da namorada em querer dar-lhe uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento, então, ela decidiu aprofundar mais aquele assunto _“ **Alycia, você não está me pedindo em casamento, não é?”**_ Eliza olhou seriamente a namorada a deixá-la ainda mais constrangida que gaguejando respondeu rapidamente _“ **não, claro que não! Imagine (**_ a boca dizia que não, mas os olhos pulavam de vontade de di _zer que era quase isso), **eu só...só quero facilitar.... não é nada demais, juro!”.**_ Respirou fundo para receber o sorriso largo e sensual da namorada dizendo _“ **Ah! Bom! Porque para me pedir em casamento tem que se ajoelhar, tem que ter alguém tocando  violino, anel, velas, aquelas coisas todas... (** Alycia sorria aliviada...) **Ah! E precisa pedir minha mão aos meus pais, tudo como manda a tradição!”**_ Eliza agarrou a namorada em um abraço afetuoso e entre risadas, Alycia não resistiu _“ **Se a pedisse em casamento, como manda a tradição, você aceitaria?”.**_ A loira fez aquele suspense que adora e **“Eu não me imagino com outra pessoa que não seja você!”.** Alycia abriu aquele sorriso lento que estica simetricamente os lábios para só depois mostrar as pontas dos dentes. Aproxima-se da namorada e deixa os sorrisos se encontrarem nos lábios uma da outra.  As duas se perdem em um abraço carinhoso, caricias apimentadas para então, darem espaço para o sono tranquilo.

_**_

O acordar suave retorna na última noite em Vancouver. Eliza vê sua namorada dormindo de bruços ao seu lado. Delicadamente ela joga seu corpo sobre ela, encosta sua cabeça em suas costas, exala um leve suspiro e fala baixinho “ **Amo você!** ”. Alycia está consciente o bastante para sorrir com a declaração e logo em seguida dizer que _“ **ainda que fale milhares de vezes, acho que nunca vou acreditar”.** _ Neste instante ela vira seu corpo para abraçar a  loira e dar um sussurrado _“ **Eu também a amo!”**. _

Eliza distribui um leve bom dia e exalta que _“ **isso sim é mais difícil de acreditar** ”. _Aly sorri e pergunta para namorada por que ela _a_ cha isso a  ouvir _“ **Você é tão apaixonável, é centrada, coerente, delicada é talentosa e tão doce...tão organizada e eu sou (um breve silêncio),  esta ‘porra’ louca, descontrolada, baladeira, que faz tatuagem com as iniciais de um desconhecido em um noite qualquer. Eu não sei o que você viu em mim, mas, por favor, continue assim, cega, e nunca duvide do que eu sinto, estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você** ”.  _

As duas sorriram e por alguns instantes apenas se olharam, sem palavras, sem movimentos bruscos, apenas o encontro do azul e do verde acompanhado de breves oscilações de lábios para sorrisos ingênuos. A ocasião é interrompida pelo toque de celular de Alycia, a qual resmungou que não iria atender, mas mudou de ideia quando a namorada sugeriu que poderia ser importante àquela hora da manhã.

Enquanto Aly falava ao telefone com seu agente, Eliza abria as cortinas do quarto para deixar a breve luz solar preencher o espaço. Solicitou serviço de quarto e, ainda enrolada no lençol foi ao banheiro, ao voltar deitou-se novamente na cama.

_**_

Alycia parecia novamente aérea, com a recente conversa com o agente ela voltada a se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, o que foi notado pela namorada: “ _ **O que você tem, babe? Está estranha desde ontem”**_ Perguntou Eliza _._

 ** _\- Nada, impressão sua, Liz. Só estou admirando suas curvas._** (Eliza não fazia ideia de sua própria sensualidade) _. “ **Eu adoro as suas curvas e esta claridade refletindo sobre o seu quadril, está perfeita** ” _(disse-lhe deslizando meus dedos sobre seu ombro, clavícula, seios nus, a parar em seu ventre; de frente para ela, com o lençol cobrindo apenas da sua cintura para baixo, Eliza definitivamente era a visão mais delicada que ela já havia visto). _“ **Eu adoro deslizar meus dedos levemente pela sua pele e sentir a resposta calorosa que seu corpo me dá”** _ sorrindo Eliza completou que o corpo dela também gostava das perguntas dos seus dedos deslizantes, encerrando com aquela voz doce, seguida de outro sorriso tímido _. **“Você exala sensualidade, Eliza, mas é o seu jeito brincalhão, moleca, de menina levada, que me move até você, que me faz querer nunca mais parar de dividir o mesmo espaço que você habita. É a sua gargalhada que preenche meu espaço vazio.”**_

 _- **Ele pediu que você terminasse comigo, não é**? _ (Foi quando a primeira lágrima começou a correr pelo rosto de Alycia, que apenas balançou em sinal afirmativo). _**“É o que você quer fazer?”.** _ Rapidamente negando com a cabeça e a abaixá-la para não me fitar, novas lágrimas surgem em seu rosto. _“ **Vai ficar tudo bem, babe, vamos consertar isso, eu prometo!”.** _ Eliza passa o polegar sobre rosto de Alycia a secar suas lágrimas; enche de leves beijinhos na testa, em sua pálpebra, na bochecha, no canto dos lábios, até chegar por completo em seus lábios. Fixa seus olhos naqueles, agora miúdos, olhos verdes cheios d’água a dizer: _**“Eu vou proteger você, ok?** ”. _Então coloquei sua cabeça sobre meu ombro em um confortável abraço.

As duas buscam em um abraço afetuoso o acalentar dos corações desesperados quando o serviço de quarto é entregue. Eliza sussurra baixinho para que Aly continue na cama que ela vai atender a porta. Em seguida, ela convida a namorada a sentar-se à mesa para o café.

**

Enquanto tomam café à mesa, Eliza questiona Alycia as razões para ela fechar a boca na hora do beijo na escada.

 _- **Você ainda pergunta? Eu me declarei para você, que me respondeu com “obrigada Alycia pelo que sente, mas eu só quero fodê-la de vezes em quando, sem ofensas e sem sentimentos.** ” _Disse Alycia zombando de Eliza e, claro, da sua própria insegurança.

 _- **Eu amo você... eu sempre vou amar....**_ (Eliza sentou-se no colo de Alycia, a envolver seus braços em volta do pescoço dela)... _**você é a melhor lembrança que THE 100 poderia ter me proporcionado... eu amo cada parte sua; seu jeito; seus movimentos; seus gestos; suas mãos** (Eliza levantou as sobrancelhas ao som de “Uow”); **sua voz doce; seu beijo úmido** (Alycia se aproximou para um suave selinho); **eu sempre vou amá-la, entende?**_

 **- _Obrigada_**! (risos e Eliza dá um leve tapinha no ombro da namorada). **_E também, porque eu não conseguiria encenar um beijo mais quente com você, não mais, todos saberiam, a minha boca, a minha boca Liz... é sua.... você quem coordena todos os movimentos dela quando a sua está tão próxima, ou você acha que essas passadas de língua sobre os lábios é só para hidratá-los? (_** _risos e um beijo caloroso)._

 _-_ Pensei! (brinca Eliza). _**Agora, precisamos nos apressar, babe, para não chegarmos atrasadas para as últimas tomadas**. _ (alertou Eliza já se levantando do colo de Alycia ao notar que horas eram)

Alycia ainda a puxou para mais um beijinho antes de trocarem de roupa para seguir para as gravações da segunda versão do episódio final. Aly ainda acrescentou _“ **espero que estas tomadas a serem gravadas hoje não sejam transmitidas...”.**_ Eliza concordou, apesar do tom desanimado, o qual foi acalentado pelo abraço e palavras de conforto da namorada _“ **The100 será renovada, meu bem. Vai dar tudo certo e ano que vem você estará novamente aqui, interpretando a nossa sujinha...”.**_  

A loira sorriu e ainda acrescentou que o melhor de tudo isso era que elas teriam mais uma noite juntas em Vancouver antes de voltaram a L.A. Alycia, contudo, decepcionou  a namorada ao falar, quase sem movimentar os lábios e levantar conjuntamente as sobrancelhas “ ** _Meu agente confirmou uma sessão de fotos amanhã cedo em L.A, então, terei que voltar logo que acabar as tomadas de hoje_** _”._ Eliza murchou na hora, mas compreendeu que era trabalho e entendeu mais ainda a ligação do agente naquela hora da manhã. As duas seguiram para o centro de Vancouver.

 _Nota:_ usem a imaginação para visualizar a segunda versão do episódio final.

**

Encerrada as tomadas, por volta das 21h, _e_ m uma despedida extremamente emocionante, Eliza cai em prantos a se despedir de todos, principalmente, de Lexa. No corredor da última cena Clexa, Alycia aguarda o abraço choroso da namorada. A vontade que ela tem é de enxugar cada lágrima que molham a bochecha suave do rosto dela com as próprias mãos, mas seria explícita demais tal atitude. O máximo que ela pode fazer e deixá-la enterrar o rosto no seu próprio pescoço, que não sente tanto a pele arrepiada por causa do excesso de casaco que as duas vestem e também porque Devon tenta atrapalhar a cumplicidade do abraço, enfiando-se entre as duas, que, digam se de passagem estavam tão concentradas naquele ato que nem deram atenção ao rapaz.  (link na nota final)

**

Alycia foi ao camarim para trocar de roupa e dali, sairia direto para o aeroporto já que seu  embarque era às 23h. Eliza acompanharia o cast em mais uma saidinha noturna, mas antes, passou no camarim da namorada.

_- **Hey, babe!** _

_- **Oi**! (_ Alycia se aproximou da namorada a arrancar um firme beijo). _**Vai sair com o cast?**_ (Eliza acenou com a cabeça que sim) **_Ok. Vou esperá-la amanhã à noite em L.A, aviso se conseguirei buscá-la no aeroporto, ok?_** (mais um beijinho e  ela virou-se para pegar a mala e a bolsa).

\- **Não precisa ir ao aeroporto, babe, porque embarcarei no mesmo voo que o Devon, Richard e Lindsey. Passo em casa e vou ao seu apartamento.**

 ** _\- Hum... é vai ser estranho eu ir buscá-la. (_** Alycia apertou os lábios antes de passar a língua sobre eles e acrescentou com um _“ **Ok, nos vemos amanhã. Amo você!** ” _e mais um selinho segurando o queixo da loira com as pontas do dedo indicador e polegar).

Por outro lado, a loira espreitou os olhos a dizer _“ **Espera aí, não vai ter alerta de ‘cuidado com a bebida e com a Lindsey’ ou ‘Ligue-me assim que chegar ao hotel?’”.**_ Alycia riu e disse que não precisava mais alertá-la de tudo aquilo por dois motivos: _“ **O primeiro, meu bem, e mais importante, é porque você me ama, então, eu sei que vai se comportar (**_ sorriu com apenas uma extremidade dos lábios _), **o segundo, não menos importante, é que você já conhece meus alertas e vai obedecê-los, portanto, espero sua ligação na madrugada (risos)”.**_ A loira recebeu mais um beijo em meio a risadas e brincou **_“Como faz para desdizer que eu a amo? Porque eu adorava o seu ciumezinho da Lindsey”_** _._ Alycia olhou seriamente para a namorada _“ **Eu nunca vou esquecer o seu .... o seu .... “obrigada”!’**_ Eliza deu um leve tapinha na namorada _“ **Amo você e Obrigada!”,** disse a loira. Alycia sorriu a pronunciar **“Eu também, para ambos!”.**_ As duas selaram mais um encontro de línguas em uma breve despedida a espera do reencontro em menos de 24h.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? 
> 
> Links abaixo. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q-Ml8TMqN8&list=PLKhO2N4pWrg43QWwQiK477irVIWZ_O0MS&index=167 (min. 0:42)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s1616WvRrE   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s1616WvRrE (após o 0:39)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2cSpJZWAM8   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtYvfqCIitY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q-Ml8TMqN8&list=PLKhO2N4pWrg43QWwQiK477irVIWZ_O0MS&index=167 (min. 0:51)
> 
> Até o próximo! 
> 
> Charlotte.


	15. I'll protect it with my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi Pessoal! Atualização mais cedo...
> 
> No capítulo anterior, despedimo-nos definitivamente de Lexa nas gravações do episódio 316; tivemos o tão esperado "I love you" and "Me too", no meio disso teve um "obrigada" da loira, mas entre elas nada é conforme o script, certo? 
> 
> Obrigada pelos comentários e boa leitura!

**I'll protect it with my life**

_**_

Eliza estava em L.A. Chegou por volta das 18h, quando Alycia disse que estava terminando as fotos, mas na verdade ela já estava no apartamento fazendo uns preparativos para a namorada, que foi convidada a jantar por voltas das 21h.

_“ **Tudo pronto! Agora é só esperar a loira**_ ”. Disse a si mesmo Alycia ao notar as velas, flores, jantar à mesa, champanheira abastecida e, ao se olhar no espelho, um lindo coque de cabelo.  O interfone tocou e ela autorizou a entrada, avisando à namorada que a porta do apartamento já estaria destrancada, bastava atravessar. Foi o que ela fez. Ao entrar no apartamento viu um ambiente iluminado por velas, e ao som de “Let’s get it on” de Marvin Gaye, um caminho de flores no chão que a levavam até a mesa do jantar e, obviamente a sua namorada, que estava sentada, com as pernas cruzadas e apoiadas para o alto na ponta da mesa, usando apenas uma gravata e um salto alto vermelho, que ao ver a loira perguntou: _“ **como foi seu dia, querida!?”.**_ Eliza soltou um lindo e sensual sorriso, levantou a sobrancelha e elogiou a gravata da namorada. Em seguida foi em direção a Alycia e com a boca entreaberta deixou seu lábios encontrarem os delas em um doce beijo e ao se entreolharem disse: “ ** _Você é maravilhosa! Vamos botar para quebrar, sexo Clexa novamente?!”_**. Alycia sorriu e delicadamente disse que a escolha da música se deu por essa razão. _Sorriram as duas._

_**_

Depois de alguns carinhos recíprocos as duas estavam absolutamente com o apetite aguçado. Alycia vestiu o chambre para que pudessem fazer uma tranquila refeição. Só depois Eliza foi apresentada ao quarto da namorada. Um espaço límpido, harmonioso, roupas de cama em tons de papel e branco, colchão em estrados, uma moldura na parede que servia de painel de fotos com os amigos, dentre elas, uma de Eliza, um pequeno vaso de flores no canto da parede e um tira de pequenas lâmpadas pendurada como luminária. As velas que iluminavam o local pareciam ser provisórias e postas exclusivamente para a ocasião a deixar um aroma no espaço.  

Alycia acomodou o corpo da namorada sobre a cama e entre carícias, desejos e cumplicidade de toques ela confessava o quanto havia imaginado ter Eliza naquele espaço, sobre aqueles lençóis. Já a loira se perguntava mentalmente como era possível estar ainda mais apaixonada por Alycia. A resposta era dada pelo seu corpo ao se deixar mais uma vez livre nos braços da namorada. Entre sons de **_“eu a amo_** ” elas novamente se permitiam a ter a mais livre, pura e delicada intimidade de duas pessoas que se desejam completamente.

**

Na manhã seguinte Eliza acordou com uma bandeja de café da manhã já ao seu lado e no canto da cama via a namorada segurando uma caneca de café a olhá-la docemente. Alycia parecia estar naquela admiração há alguns minutos. O dia em L.A não era dos mais bonitos, chovia e estava bastante nublado. Na janela era possível visualizar os pingos d’água que se formavam no vidro. O barulho da leve chuva era compatível com a calmaria do espaço e com a maneira de Alycia olhar a namorada. Um bom dia sussurrado e doce sai da boca da loira para dar início aquele dia que elas passariam juntas.

Pela manhã elas ficaram aproveitando o som da chuva e trocaram confidências na cama, na sala, no banheiro, enfim, o apartamento inteiro estava liberado para elas. Sorriram, fizeram confissões, declaram-se eternamente apaixonadas uma para outra. Alycia falou de seus planos profissionais, inclusive a mencionar que já estava escrevendo material para, no futuro, não tão distante, expor seu desejo de ser produtora. Eliza tentou descobrir sobre o que a namorada estava escrevendo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu arrancar foi que era fonte de inspiração. As duas ainda tiveram uma acirrada “discussão” musical, uma tentando convencer a outra de que fulano era melhor que beltrano. A briga terminou em beijos ardentes, corpos nus, excitantes penetrações e orgasmos simultâneos.

Eliza conheceu – literalmente – a cozinha da namorada ao fazer a refeição para as duas. À tarde, tiraram no “par ou ímpar” a decisão de assistir a Harry Potter ou a “ _Pulp Fiction: Tempo de Violência **”.**_ Alycia ganhou e o bruxinho ficou para outra oportunidade. Depois do filme, cochilo vespertino abraçadinhas no sofá. Banho, vinho, pizza e, evidentemente, sexo. As duas se acomodaram para dormir.

Após um pedido de Eliza, Alycia fez a leitura em voz alta de seu livro semanal, algo relacionado ao espaço, o qual a loira não prestara muita atenção no conteúdo por estar vidrada demais no som delicado da namorada em ler e nas batidas do coração dela, já que estava com a cabeça encostada entre os seios a ter os braços dela contornando suas costas. Assim como canção de ninar, o som da leitura de namorada fez Eliza cair no sono. Alycia ainda leu alguns capítulos e depois encaixou seu corpo no da loira a admirá-la antes de adormecer.

As duas se perderam na hora. Acordaram com o som do telefone de Alycia. Eliza não tinha retomado toda a consciência matinal e talvez por essa razão tenha feito confusão no que ouvia da namorada ao telefone: _“ **Oi! Tudo bem. Estou em casa... Quando? Sei... Ah... Não! Não! Eu desço, aguarde-me aí embaixo, já estou descendo. Só me dê uns minutos**_ ” depois de sentir um beijo na sua testa Eliza ouviu “ ** _Vou descer para comprar café e cupcake para você_** ”.  Voltou a cochilar.

**

Alycia acordou a namorada com alguns cupcakes e o tradicional copão de café. Deu um bom dia e um beijo em seus cabelos a perguntar se ela havia dormido bem. A loira respondeu com um sorriso tímido que sim, abriu os olhos para encontrar o café e o olhar carinhoso de Alycia. Sentou-se a cama e após o primeiro gole perguntou por que Alycia resolveu descer para buscar café. “ ** _Eu queria que você experimentasse os bolinhos da confeitaria aqui embaixo, só por isso_** ”. Alycia parecia incomodada então Eliza lembrou-se que no seu entressonho a namorada estava ao telefone. “ ** _E quem era ao telefone tão cedo?”._** Alycia levantou-se da cama, sem fitar a namorada e em direção à porta do banheiro, disse apenas: “ ** _Trabalho, amor... trabalho_**!”. Na volta perguntou o que a loira gostaria de fazer, já que o tempo californiano estava propício para dar uma volta. Eliza se espreguiçou e disse que faria o que a namorada quisesse. Depois de jogar algumas amoras na boca,  Aly deu um beijinho na loira e respondeu com um “ ** _ok! Arrume-se, vamos conhecer L.A juntas_**!”.

**

As duas visitaram pontos turísticos corriqueiros em L.A, ignorando que moravam na própria cidade e a possibilidade de já terem visitado todos eles – mais de uma vez – em outra ocasião.

O primeiro destino: _calçada da fama_. As duas conversaram todo o percurso que fizeram sobre suas preferências e as razões de cada uma delas. Divergiam sobre algumas estrelas e contemplavam outras em comum acordo. Depois de Eliza afirmar que um dia haveria uma estrela com nome de ADC, Alycia foi delicada em esclarecer que não era algo ao qual ela almejasse. Não tanto quanto ao Oscar ou Emmy, por ser uma real materialização do reconhecimento daquilo que ela tanto amava fazer: atuar. Ademais, ela não busca fama, mas apenas fazer o que gosta. Falando nisso, o segundo destino foi uma visita ao _Dolby Theatre._  

Sonhando alto, Alycia revelava a namorada que atravessaria aquele tapete vermelho em noite de indicação. Eliza – com o típico levantar de sobrancelhas – completou que ela sairia do Teatro com a estatueta na mesma noite. (Risos). Depois de um silêncio e os olhos cheios de emoção daqueles que têm esperança na realização de tudo que é pronunciado, Alycia perguntou se Eliza estaria ao lado dela neste dia. A loira pressionou os lábios nos dentes a fechar a boca e depois dizer:

**_\- Eu sempre estarei torcendo por você, babe._ **

**_\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei Liz..._ **

_- **Eu não me sinto bem em grandes eventos, você sabe... Tenho pesadelos só de pensar em Comic-Con, imagine acompanhá-la quando você for receber o Oscar... Sem chances!** (sorriu timidamente)_

**_\- Entendi... (_ ** _Alycia pegou no pulso da namorada a conduzi-la para dentro do Teatro)._

Quando estavam lá dentro, sentadas nas cadeiras do local, a loira fez de sua mão esquerda um microfone e imitou uma apresentadora a revelar o famoso “ ** _And the Oscar goes to_** _..._ _Alycia Debnam-Carey for Elycia: Behind the Scenes and Reality!!”_.

Com as mãos sobre o peito a ganhadora levantou surpresa a sorrir, abraçou Eliza e saiu pelo corredor. Parou a frente do painel central e, fingindo segurar a estatueta, começou a discursar **_“OMG! Eu estou tão surpresa! Eu não estou acreditando! OMG! Eu... eu eu gostaria de agradecer aos produtores e e e todos os demais que estiveram envolvidos neste projeto. Ah... OMG! Ah, minha mãe que sempre foi a minha maior produtora, meus familiares, OMG! Meus fãs. Ammm, todo mundo, Obrigada! Obrigada! Em especial, a minha esposa Eliza Taylor e aos nossas crianças: Aden, Lexa, Clarke, Costia, Raven, Clexa. Eu não seria nada sem eles, não chegaria tãoo longe.. Então, eu os amo! Eliza Taylor: Obrigada!”._** _Alycia se aproximou de Eliza, que não continha as lágrimas de risos e de emoção._

Os olhares entre as duas eram repletos de esperanças e cumplicidades. Em meios a gargalhadas que inundavam o vácuo do Teatro, as duas se preparavam para deixar o local. A loira ao pegar no braço da namorada ainda disse **_“Babe, precisamos repensar nos nomes das crianças, não quero o nome da ex-namorada da Lexa nos nossos filhos!”._** Novas risadas enaltem o espaço vazio do ambiente. Eliza ainda perguntou se no discurso a palavra “ ** _obrigada_** ” era em agradecimento ou era o “ ** _I love you”_** à moda Eliza Taylor. Alycia respondeu com afeto que entre elas a palavra “ **obrigada** ” jamais seria apenas um agradecimento.

As duas seguiram o passeio e foram ao “ _The Grove_ ” a aproveitar o bosque, obviamente, e os excelentes restaurantes, inclusive, fizeram uma incrível refeição antes de continuar o percurso, o qual teria por sequência o “Griffith Observatory” para uma incrível vista de L.A. A falta de tempo não permitiu que elas visitassem o “L. Paul Getty Museum”, já que preferiram o parque que dá vista ao letreiro de Hollywood. Estacionaram o carro e com os olhos saudosos, subiram no capô e ficaram a admirar aquelas letras. “ ** _Hollywood_** , **_a Cidade dos sonhos. Qual é o seu sonho?_** ”. Pensou alto Alycia. A loira olhou para namorada e docemente respondeu **_“Que você realize todos os sonhos profissionais que compartilhou comigo hoje_** ”. Alycia agradeceu. A loira então perguntou sobre o sonho dela. Aly ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhou para Eliza e depois para o letreiro e disse suspirando: “ ** _Você_**!”. Voltou os olhos para a namorada. Eliza deixa seu coração se encher de esperanças e amor a sorrir com lábios e com os olhos. As duas se perdem no olhar uma da outra.

O momento é quebrado pela 3º chamada de Maia no telefone de Alycia, que brincou ao dizer caso não atendesse a polícia seria acionada pela amiga. Eliza soltou um “ ** _claro, babe! Qualquer coisa eu falo com a Maia também!”_** Alycia deu um leve beliscão na namorada a dizer que ela não chegaria perto da Maia, nem mesmo ao telefone.

\- **_Hei! Qual a urgência, Maia?!_** (Disse Alycia ao telefone em tom de brincadeira!).

Maia exaltava com a amiga pelo sumiço dos últimos dois dias e reclamava que ela estava em L.A. e até agora não havia combinado sequer um café com ela. E que isso estava cheirando a romance e ela queria saber o nome do responsável. **_“OMG! Você está errada, só estou....estou resolvendo algumas coisas antes de voltar ao México e podemos combinar um café amanhã ou durante esta semana_** ”.  Eliza ria e deslizava as mãos na perna da namorada a sussurrar “ ** _essas coisas_**?”. Alycia tentava se concentrar em meios àqueles olhos azuis sedentos de malícia e os questionamentos de Maia ao telefone, inclusive, a perguntar se era de seu conhecimento que Marcus estava se mudando para L.A. A resposta foi apreensiva e se resumiu a “ ** _Já estou sabendo_...”. ** Do outro lado da linha _“ **Como soube? Você não está com ele, está?”**_ A última coisa que Alycia queria era que Eliza ouvisse o nome Marcus ao telefone _“ **É claro que não! As notícias correm. Quando você quer tomar café?** ”. _Alycia buscou mudar de assunto e deixou em aberto o dia em que elas poderiam se ver antes de voltar ao México. Maia foi compreensiva e disse que aguardaria, enquanto Eliza fingia mandar beijinho para amiga de Alycia, que ao desligar o telefone, agarrou a namorada em cima do capô do carro a fazer cócegas em sua barriga a questioná-la se ela ainda queria mandar beijinho para Maia. Entre lágrimas de risos do ato, ela exaltava _“ **eu estava brincando, babe, OMG, desculpe, pare...**!”. _

_**_

As duas seguiram para a casa novamente depois deste dia tão atípico no relacionamento delas.  Ao chegarem a casa, Eliza disse que tomaria um banho e depois prepararia algo para elas beliscarem, umas _brusquetas_ , enquanto isso Aly poderia escolher algum filme para assistirem. Não houve oposições. No entanto, quando Eliza foi ao banho,  Alycia enquanto conversava com o agente ao telefone, desceu até a confeitaria para pegar cafés e outras besteirinhas a contrariar os planos da loira em querer ir à cozinha.

Ao sair do banho, a loira notou a mesa totalmente preparada a extrair um _**“Ahmmm, eu queria cozinhar para você** ”. _Alycia apenas deu um selinho a dizer que ela já fizera isso muitas vezes e que a sua função naquela noite era a escolha de um filme que não envolvesse bruxaria (Risos).

Ao olhar para o balcão da cozinha, Eliza notou um buquê de rosas vermelhas – já bastante murchas – e questionou a namorada se elas estavam ali pela manhã _. “ **OMG! Esqueci-me de colocá-las no vaso pela manhã e até agora**_ **”.** Alycia se encaminhava para pegar um vaso enquanto Eliza fazia um gesto carinhoso nas flores a sussurrar carinhosamente por elas terem ficado o dia todo murchando na cozinha. Aliás, ela pensou o quão estranho foi o comportamento da namorada, já que ela era sempre tão atenciosa com flores. Ao notar a estranheza da loira, Aly justificou _“ **Eu comprei de manhã quando fui buscar o café, deixei-as em cima do balcão quando fui aquecer os cupcakes e acabei esquecendo** ”. _Embora tivesse aceitado a justificativa, continuou achando estranho, mesmo porque, rosas vermelhas estavam em última posição de preferência de compra para Alycia. A loira parou de se questionar quando Alycia segurou seu queixo e levemente deixou seus lábios encostarem-se ao dela, a avisar que tomaria banho, enquanto isso, Eliza buscou escolher um filme.

Quando estavam sentadas à mesa comendo, Alycia anunciou para a namorada que a semana de “love” delas iria sofrer um pausa. O agente dela havia ligado avisando-a que teria que ir a Nova York no dia seguinte para representar o cast de FTWD _._ Voltaria no final do dia seguinte _._ Eliza soltou aquele fofo “aaaahhh” com direito a jogadinha de cabeça no ombro direito e tudo _._ Ah, e mais um biquinho lindo! Após, perguntou sobre o horário do voo (as 10h00 da manhã). Alycia ainda completou que deixaria a namorada em casa antes de embarcar. _“ **Oh.. babe, não precisa, eu pego um táxi mesmo. Perguntei para saber se passaríamos a noite juntas (risos** )”. _A loira sentiu em seus lábios o beijo carinhoso de Alycia a dizer _“ **É claro que vamos!”.**_ Em tom descontraído Eliza brincou _“ **cancela o filme!”.** _

Antes de se preparem para dormir, literalmente, mais uma entrega perfeita de emoções entre os lençóis.Alycia deslizava sem pressa suas pontas dos dedos sobre a pele macia e clara de Eliza. Era visível o arrepio causado a estimular os lábios úmidos de Alycia ir ao encontro do calor provocado no corpo da namorada pelo ato. Elas não tinham pressa, pela primeira vez, a entrega era feita sem resquícios de urgência ou infinitas saudades. Os planos futuros compartilhados nos últimos dois dias deixaram-nas completamente livres para sonhar, livres para acreditar que seria para sempre e, por isso, cada toque poderia ser apreciado com a leveza do sentimento eterno. A respiração ofegante dá lugar aos sorrisos tímidos entre olhares. O movimento acelerado de corpos é substituído pelo encostar demorado de pele, de lábios e de entrelaçar de mãos. O tempo parece parar. Nenhum som externo é ouvido, senão o pulsar de corações entregues ao mais puro e raro encontro de almas. O beijo afetuoso na testa de Alycia seguido de mais um “amo você” revela os corpos relaxados depois do prazer mútuo.

_**_

Na manhã seguinte, quando as duas estavam saindo na portaria do prédio, deram de frente com o agente de Alycia já a sua espera para irem ao aeroporto. Eliza ficou constrangida, ainda pelo incidente em Vancouver. Alycia ficou tensa pela conversa que teve com ele logo após o ocorrido. As duas se despediram com um rápido e singelo abraço a entrarem cada uma em um táxi, Alycia com seu agente.

_**_

Ao chegar a casa Eliza esbarrou em Matt que inventava algumas panquecas esquisitas para o café da manhã dele e da namorada. Logo após os cumprimentos iniciais de _“ **bom dia! Tudo bem?** ”, _o amigo questionou a loira das razões de ela estar em L.A e não na Austrália com a família, conforme houvera mencionado que faria assim que acabassem as gravações. Eliza explicou que tinha um motivo australiano para ficar aquela semana em L.A e remarcou sua visita à família e aos cangurus para março.

Enquanto Alycia estava fora, a loira aproveitou para colocar algumas coisas pessoais e profissionais em ordem. Visitou alguns amigos, foi ao cinema com outros. Colocou a conversa e as fotos em dia com seu amigo Rhys.  Neste período a loira foi confirmada para fazer “ _Thumper_ ” um drama policial a ser gravado em maio. A loira optou por contar a novidade para a namorada pessoalmente, no dia seguinte. No entanto, as coisas naquela semana realmente não estavam saindo como elas haviam programado.

**

Alycia não conseguiu voltar de NY na data prevista. No dia que chegou Eliza já estava envolvida em reuniões com o seu novo projeto a ser filmado em maio, mas que não a impediu de organizar um jantarzinho para a namorada em sua própria casa, já que Valentina decidiu voltar mais cedo e o apartamento de Alycia não estava mais disponível para as duas. Matt (<fofo>) foi à casa da namorada para deixar o ambiente livre para elas e Rhys foi “expulso” delicadamente com um pedido da amiga.

A loira passou em um restaurante, escolheu um bom vinho e preparou o ambiente algumas  flores e velas para receber a namorada. Tomou um banho relaxante e beliscou alguns aperitivos em conserva enquanto aguardava. Era 22h quando Alycia ligou dizendo que não poderia ir, porque seu agente havia remarcado uma entrevista com um produtor em um restaurante qualquer e que esta era a única oportunidade em que as agendas seriam compatíveis. Eliza resolveu por bem não deixar a namorada ansiosa com o “bolo” que recebeu e delicadamente disse que o jantarzinho ficaria para o dia seguinte e que estava um pouco cansada também. Jantou sozinha e foi dormir.

Na noite seguinte Alycia teve outro evento e elas sequer marcaram de ser verem. Eliza estava nos preparativos do filme, então, durante o dia ficou inviável de se encontrarem também. Na noite posterior Eliza avisou que a casa estava liberada e que não precisaria expulsar ninguém, preparou o jantar e uma sobremesa de chocolate e frutas de que Alycia gostava. Era 2h da manhã quando Alycia pegou o celular para avisar que estava chegando à casa de Eliza depois da última reunião. No entanto, Eliza estava cansada demais e antes de pegar no sono, por volta 01h mandou mensagem para a namorada dizendo que resolvera dormir. Alycia estava enlouquecida de raiva de si mesmo e do seu agente que decidiu marcar todas as reuniões dos últimos três anos em uma semana. Ela entendia, no entanto, que naquela noite não poderia bater na casa de Eliza como já fizera outras vezes, apesar de estar morrendo de saudades. Afinal, ela havia cancelado todos os encontros dos últimos dias. Deu meia volta no caminho e foi à própria casa.

Na manhã seguinte Eliza acordou com um cesta de café da manhã cheia de iguarias de que gostava. No cartão apenas um “ _eu sei que sou essa confusão, mas eu a amo tanto! Perdoe-me! Estou com saudades”._ A loira não conseguia ficar com raiva da delicada Debnam-Carey, mesmo porque era a carreira dela deslanchando, buscou o telefone e as duas marcaram de almoçar juntas, assim preferiu Alycia, a impedir qualquer “bolo” inesperado a evitá-la de ver a loira antes de embarcar no dia seguinte para o México.  

**

A vontade das duas era de esquecer a refeição e ir para um local mais reservado. O desejo nos olhos, na respiração, no passar de língua sobre os lábios e na mordida deles eram a inquietação de que elas estavam explodindo de saudades. Duas razões privaram as duas de uma tarde mais quente. Eliza tinha compromisso no início da tarde, sobre divulgação the100 e Alycia estava em dias impróprios para atividade sexual. Durante o almoço e entre palavras de saudades e desejos numa garfada e outra, elas combinaram de se verem na casa de Eliza, por voltas das 20h. Alycia deixou a namorada no local da reunião e antes que ela saísse do carro foi puxada para um ardente beijo seguido de **_“eu não consigo resistir a você. Esses dias sem o seu beijo, foram intermináveis_**!”.  A loira retribuiu com um sorriso seguido de uma mordidinha de lábios acompanhados de “ ** _eu também senti saudades, babe_** _(outro beijo) **Eu a amo”.**_ Eliza baixou os óculos que estavam em seu cabelo e ao fechar a porta do carro ouviu um “ ** _Amo você!”_** com um beijinho jogando ao ar.

**

Por voltas das 17h, Alycia foi informada de um coquetel de última hora com o um produtor que seu agente houvera conseguido.  Ele assegurou que seria rápido e que às 22h ela já estaria liberada. Alycia informou Eliza logo em seguida, que foi bastante compreensiva, até mesmo para não deixar a namorada angustiada em mais uma vez estar remarcando de se verem. Embora quisesse muito estar com Alycia, a loira entendia que todos os compromissos eram em prol da carreira que ela tanto se preparou, mais do que isso, era visibilidade para fazer o que mais ama.

As 18h, Eliza encerrou seu compromisso. Com os braços cheios de peônias, ao chegar à porta principal de casa havia a sua espera uma visita indesejada. Franziu o semblante a questionar “ **Como descobriu meu endereço? O que faz aqui?”.** O resultado da conversa entre os dois originou uma ligação desesperada para o outro lado do mundo.

**

**_“Mom!?”_ ** _Dizia Eliza aos prantos ao telefone em busca da voz calma de sua mãe._

_-“ **Liza, o que houve!?”.**_

**_\- Mom!_ ** _(um grande suspirar seguido de uma voz acelerada) **Eu.. eu...eu não sei o que fazer.... eu não tenho escolha...eu preciso... eu preciso.. protegê-la, os sonhos dela.... ele...ele vai destruir...**_

**_\- Quem vai destruir? Conte-me o que aconteceu... Deve ter outra maneira... Acalme-se, meu bem, deve existir outra forma.... o que você precisa fazer?_ **

**_\- Não! Não há!_ ** _(o timbre de voz é mais alto, quase tentando negar-se) **Mãe....  eu .. eu preciso** (novas lágrimas interrompem o falar angustiado) **me afastar... eu preciso desistir dela, do contrário, ela ... a intimidade dela...mom ela... ela vai ficar destruída...ela ..ela é tão doce, é tão delicada....mãe....eu não quero vê-la sofrer...**_

**_\- Mas, meu bem, se você se afastar, ela também não vai sofrer?_ **

_(Um breve silêncio) **\- Eu... eu.... sou o menor sofrimento dela neste momento.... Ela vai... mas... mas ela tem sonhos tão altos eu não posso ... não posso ficar**_....(os soluços já consomem o timbre de voz de Eliza) ** _ficar no caminho.... não agora... ela está começando...ela está começando (_** _a respiração se funde com o choro, os soluços, o amargo das palavras) **ela vai superar...com o tempo.... ela não merece... Mãe, não merece isso... eu prometi que iria protegê-la... eu prometi, mãe.... e não se quebra promessas.... eu não posso quebrar...**_

**_\- Você prometeu amá-la também..._ **

**_\- Essa promessa eu não quebrarei, porque ... p-porque eu nunca... nunca vou deixar de amá-la...  essa promessa eu não quebrarei....._ **

**_\- E o seu sofrimento, meu bem, vai passar algum dia?_ **

**_(novo silêncio) - Nunca... Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, mãe... é o meu sacrifício e saber que ela será feliz.... é o suficiente._ **

**_\- Você não pode simplesmente se afastar, meu anjo. Não pode passar meses mostrando que a ama e de repente dizer que acabou você precisa e ela merece um motivo, uma razão...._ **

**_\- A carreira, o trabalho dela, os sonhos... o coração tão doce... É a razão... eu  não quero vê-la... vê-la exposta...._ **

**_\- O trabalho não pode ser motivo do fim de um grande amor. Liza, meu bem, você estava tão feliz... deve haver outra maneira.... Não faça isso... Vocês encontrarão outra maneira... sempre há dois caminhos..._ **

**_\- Ela vai encontrar outra pessoa, mãe... Você conhece nosso meio... eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com ela, não agora... ela está começando...._ ** _(Eliza enxugou as lágrimas, respirou fundo e com um tom de voz firme revelou sua decisão à mãe) **eu preciso agir com a cabeça e não com meu coração...**_

_(silêncio na linha)_

**_\- Venha para casa meu bem e pense melhor.... Não queira ser emocional assim.. tão nervosa.. de cabeça quente_ ** _... (com a voz serena, Lucy tentava acalmar a filha)_

**_“Eu .. eu não tenho escolha, mãe! (_ ** _Exaltou Eliza) **E também não posso ir agora pra casa... Ainda tenho compromissos aqui.... Mãe... será que existe coração nas coisas feitas pela razão?** (Eliza volta a soluçar com choro preso)._

**_\- Neste caso, no seu caso, meu bem, eu só vejo coração em sua decisão. Não decida nada hoje.... uma noite no meio da tempestade revela uma calmaria pela manhã...  E, meu bem, não se termina um relacionamento virando as costas... você precisará de um motivo palpável..._ **

**_\- Ela não vai aceitar que eu me afaste para protegê-la_ ** _...(a voz é cada vez mais acelerada e cheia de dor) **Ela me ama, mãe... ela me ama... e ela ...ela é tão delicada... é tão sensível... eu a amo tanto... tanto... eu.. preciso...preciso senti-la mais uma vez... eu preciso de uma última noite... eu preciso de último toque...de um adeus....de todos os sofrimentos... eu sou o  menor que ela pode ter...**_

**_\- Você não pode medir o sofrimento dela.... ninguém sabe exatamente a dor do outro, meu bem... Converse com ela... vocês podem encontrar uma solução...._ **

**_\- Eu não ... não quero que ela precise escolher... ela não tem que fazer isso!.. Ela não precisa deste fardo, mãe. Eu farei isso por ela... Eu carregarei o peso da escolha.... eu farei isso por ela.... quem sabe um dia.... quem sabe um dia... eu possa tê-la em meus braços novamente..._ **

**_\- Minha filha... minha pequena... Minha Liza-Loo... não tente salvar alguém afogando a si mesma, fale com ela... divida com ela o peso da escolha, se ela tiver que ser feita...Pense...ligue-me mais tarde.. .com calma..._ **

**_\- Obrigada, mãe,  mas eu já decidi. Obrigada..._ **

**_**_ **

Depois de preparar a recepção para a namorada, que chegaria por voltas das 23h, Eliza resolveu passar um tempo mais longo no banho, buscando que aquela água quente que caia sobre sua cabeça alcançasse sua alma, acalmasse seu coração, que mostrasse o caminho menos doloroso para as duas. Contudo, só o que lhe vinha à cabeça era a última frase de sua conversa mais cedo _“ **Só há um tipo de filme que Aly fará caso não se afaste dela. E como lhe mostrei, ela jamais ganhará um Oscar por eles, ou qualquer outro prêmio digno da carreira e compatível com a suave Alycia Debnam-Carey. Você só precisa se afastar, mais nada**!”. _

**

**_22h40_ **

Em frente ao espelho Eliza certificava-se que estava tudo bem. Em pensamento: tudo pronto. Banho. Jantar preparado. Casa liberada. Coração apertado. Basta esperar a porta se abrir e ela atravessar ao encontro dos meus braços, da minha boca, das minhas mãos, para que eu possa me despedir. Espero não desabar sobre ela com a minha dor. Uma despedida. Uma noite. Eu quero tocar cada parte do corpo dela. Olhar cada sorriso. Gravar em minha memória o timbre doce da sua voz. O riso leve e tímido depois de fazermos amor. Eu não vou conseguir! Eu não vou conseguir! (as afirmações frente ao espelho não impediam as lágrimas de molhar seu rosto). Eu vou desabar, vou quebrar na frente dela! Eu não vou conseguir! (novas lágrimas deixam os olhos azuis avermelhados).

Depois de secar o rosto, a loira buscou o celular para saber o paradeiro da namorada. **_“Ok. Três chamadas da Aly, isso não é bom!”._** A loira se recompôs e com um timbre de voz desesperado: **_“Hey! Só agora vi suas ligações,  você já está chegando?”_**.

**“ _Hmm, Ah. Eu sinto muito, Liz. Eu não vou conseguir sair daqui, meu agente está um dos produtores atrasou e estou ligando para que você não fique esperando. Eu sinto muito, meu bem, eu .. eu... estou morrendo de saudades...Deixe-me ir após o evento, diga que vai me esperar, por favor. Não quero embarcar amanhã sem ver você antes_** _”_. Eliza só conseguia lembrar-se do conselho de sua mãe mais cedo: você precisa de uma razão, você precisa lhe dar um motivo palpável. Então, Alycia foi interrompida pelo tom de voz indignado de Eliza: “ ** _É quarta vez esta semana, Aly! Você embarca para o México amanhã e não nos vimos, praticamente... eu ... (_** a voz começa a falhar, Eliza Taylor começa a atuar...) **_eu... eu deixei de ficar com a minha família para passar a semana com você... não vou ficar esperando... eu.. eu estou no meu limite, Aly”._** _Do outro lado, uma voz suplicada **“não desligue, por favor, Eliza... por favor!** ”. Ligação cortada. Eliza sabe que não pode ficar em casa, porque conhece muito bem a namorada e tem certeza que ela baterá em sua janela mais tarde. Sem celular, sem rumo, apenas sua dor na noite californiana. _

**_**_ **

**_(04h30min)_ **

**_“Obrigada!! Foi um prazer conhecê-la.”_** Disse Eliza cambaleando um pouco as pernas a fechar a porta de um mini cooper azul conduzido por um linda morena de lábios carnudos, olhos grandes escuros e cabelos curtos. Eliza brigava com a bolsa em busca da chave enquanto se encaminhava até a porta de casa ao som da buzina do carro que acabara de deixá-la. Ao chegar ao primeiro degrau do acesso à porta principal, surpresa ou não, vê Alycia surgir da lateral da casa com uma expressão mendicante. Mais uma vez ela só consegue lembrar-se do que falara com sua mãe: um motivo, uma razão.

**_“O que você está fazendo aqui?”_** Eliza pergunta entrelaçando a língua usando como causa a quantidade de álcool ingerida durante toda a noite _. “ **Assistindo minha namorada chegar à casa bêbada e acompanhada de uma desconhecida!”.**_ Disse Alycia ao franzir de testa.

**_\- Namorada?_** _(risos irônicos) **Eu não sou sua namorada, Alycia Debnam-Carey. Eu sou no máximo sua amante!** (_ Dizia Eliza parecendo embriagada a balançar os braços após encontrar as chaves da casa, sem notar o olhar preocupado de Alycia _) **Ou por acaso você pode falar de mim para a sua companheira de apartamento? Ou para sua melhor amiga? Eu posso passar ação de graças com sua família? Não... Não e Não. Portanto, você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa: amante; foda fixa, porque é só para isso que você me procura; amiga com benefícios, menos de namorada, Aly! Menos de namorada, Aly!** (Alycia tem o olhar cada vez mais surpreso com as palavras da namorada). _

Eliza virou-se em direção a porta para ignorar o triste olhar decepcionado de Alycia ao ouvir todas aquelas meias verdades.  “ ** _Droga_**!” Esperneou Eliza ao deixar a chave da porta cair sem conseguir abri-la. Alycia se aproximou a juntar a chave e logo em seguida, em silêncio, abriu para que Eliza passasse. Fechou a porta atrás delas.

_- **Você não precisa entrar. Porque você não vai ficar lá com seu agente e suas reuniões? Nossa carreira em primeiro lugar! Deixe-me sozinha, Aly, ops,  você já faz isso na maior parte do tempo!**_

Alycia se encaminhou a cozinha a pegar um copo de água a falar para Eliza _“ **Eu vou me assegurar que você fique bem depois deste porre. Venha vou colocá-la para dormir** ” _Alycia segurou seu braço para que pudesse apoiá-la para subirem as escadas, mas Eliza continuava áspera **_“Eu não preciso da sua ajuda_** (empurrou com o cotovelo o apoio recebido) ** _tenho prática com estas escadas, mesmo bêbada. Oh, shit!”_** Liza tropeçou e ouviu o resmungar de Aly **“ _é, parece que tem muita prática...”._**

Mal chegaram ao quarto, Alycia buscou uma camiseta no armário e pediu para que Eliza senta-se a cama. _**“Você acha que pode mandar em mim, na minha própria casa? Alycia, você está redondamente enganada!”** _ Resmungava com o tom de voz embriagado, ao mesmo tempo, que se sentava na cama e parecendo uma metralhadora falante continuou: _“ **Você me fez encher a geladeira com aquele monte de frutas e e... e... comida saudável de que eu não gosto e desmarcou todos os nossos encontros... aproveita que está aqui e leva tudo pra você....Eu não vou querer comer aquilo...”** _

Alycia abria um tímido sorriso, enquanto Eliza continuava _“ **Nem pense em sorrir.... Você não tem este direito, está proibida de .... de me hipnotizar..** (suavizava o tom de voz, quase sussurrando) **com toda esta delicadeza de existência... você** (Alycia se aproximava tirando o sapatos, brincos e colares a olhar nos olhos de Eliza) **você não pode entrar na minha vida assim.... com  este sorrisinho suave...e me deixar com o coração partido... com, OMG**! (Alycia começava a desabotoar a calça dela) **...eu não vou fazer nada com você!** _ (Eliza apontava o dedo indicador próximo ao rosto de Alycia tocando levemente sua pele se controlando para não beijá-la). _.. **eu nunca mais vou ser sua** _ (Alycia apartou os olhos a esconder rapidamente o sorriso que cobrira seu rosto), **_pode tirar estas pontas de dedos sobre a minha pele, eu... eu.. oh! Shit! Por que seu toque faz isso com meu corpo? (_** Alycia volta a sorrir lentamente quando nota o arrepio e o fechar de olhos de Eliza ao sentir suas mãos puxando seu jeans apertado) _**eu estou falando com você, Alycia Carey! Não adianta tirar minha roupa.... eu não vou beijar esta sua boca...eu não vou deixar você me tocar... nem ..nem... sua boca é tão gostosa, sabia? Você saaaabe! (**_ continuava a elogiar os lábios de Alycia enquanto levantava os braços para que sua blusa fosse retirada) _**Você quer meus peitos? Os gêmeos? Você gosta deles! Mas eu não vou deixar** (_Eliza cruzou os braços sobre eles tentando escondê-los) ** _você não vai mais pegar neles, sabia? Porque eu não posso ser sua..._** _(_ os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas) **_não mais.... contudo, eu tenho tanta saudades dos seus_** _(_ Eliza direciona seus olhos para o decote de Alycia). **_Você é tão linda...Alycia a dona de corações...e estes olhos... verdes... são tão lindos pela manhã... você é tão linda... tão amável....tão inesquecível_ (**Alycia nunca havia visto Eliza tão bêbada e por alguns instantes ela estava adorando conhecer as vulnerabilidade dela. Enquanto a ouvia, vestia a camiseta para ela dormir) **_são tão lindos, seus olhos....você é tão linda pela manhã, mas eu não posso ter isso, nunca mais....._ (** um breve silêncio como se Eliza não quisesse continuar com o show) **_porque você sempre vai embora antes do amanhecer, você sempre me abandona sozinha na cama pela manhã... então_** (Alycia voltava a ficar apreensiva com tudo que Eliza estava desembuchando) _**eu tinha uma vida muito boa antes de você, sabia? Eu saia para dançar, eu bebia horrores e pegava muitas mulheres bonitas, você sabia? Eu transava .... toda semana... todos os finais de semanas...**_ (Alycia ficava cada vez mais angustiada com cada coisa que Eliza dizia )... ** _eu transava a noite toda e na manhã seguinte eu batia a porta do quarto sem olhar para trás_...** (um leve suspiro se mistura com o nó em sua garganta acompanhado de um timbre de voz exaltado **) _era eu que deixava as pessoas esperando.. Aly....era eu... você não podia ter me mudado....eu não deveria esperar por você todas as noites..._** (Eliza franziu o semblante a olhar fixamente nos olhos de Alycia) _**Mas eu passaria todas as noites a sua espera, porque todos já sabem que estou amando.... todos, todos... sabem que eu sempre vou amá-la, mas você... eu melhorei por você, eu mudei para você..... e eu não posso ter você... você vai seguir em frente não deve se importar...** _ (Os olhos de Alycia começam a encher d’água ao notar a mágoa de Eliza guardada) _**mas isso mudou... isso mudou**_ (Eliza levantou o dedo indicador) **_sabe por quê?_** (Eliza buscou na alma as palavras certas para alcançar seu objetivo) **_Eu não sou mais sua!_** (Alycia gelou e as primeiras lágrimas começam a cobrir seu rosto).

Ao ver as bochechas molhadas de Alycia, Eliza lembra-se de tudo que levaram elas até ali, esquece-se de atuar para protegê-la,  e gruda a ponta de seu nariz no dela, sussurra _‘ **Lexa**_!” e busca os lábios trêmulos de Alycia para um longo  e ardente beijo ao som de _“ **amo você, Aly**_ **”.** As vertigens da mistura de bebidas parecem fazer efeitos a interromper aquele encontro de lábios e Eliza desaba finalmente na cama, ainda a resmungar dolorosa e conscientemente: _**“Eu odeio amar você Alycia Carey! Eu odeio...”**_ Eliza se acomodou embaixo das cobertas a ouvir um baixinho de Alycia: _**“Perdoe-me por sentir o contrário, mas eu amo, eu amo amar você!”.**_ E quando ela se afastaria, Eliza a puxou para que deitasse junto dela. De conchinha, a loira colocou a mão de Alycia por baixo de sua camiseta,  pousando-a sobre um de seus seios a dizer _**“eu vou proteger você... eu prometo... eu.. ainda ... ainda sou sua, só sua... só sua”.**   _Com lágrimas nos olhos a loira se deixou pegar em sono profundo. Alycia soluçou até ser vencida pelo sono.

_**_

_“ **Oh, Droga! Minha cabeça!”**_ Foram as primeiras palavras roucas pronunciadas por Eliza naquela manhã mal humorada que somente fora amenizada quando ela notou Alycia dormindo ao seu lado. Ela ficou alguns minutos a olhá-la, admirando, enaltecendo-a em pensamento; em conflito consigo mesmo diante de sua instabilidade diante daquela criatura tão angelical. Torturando-se por cada palavra premeditada que disse na noite anterior. Foi seu personagem mais difícil de interpretar, pensou. Decidiu levantar mansinho e tomar um banho, torcendo para que em seu retorno Alycia ainda estivesse em sua cama dormindo.

Ao sair do banho Eliza viu Alycia sentada na beira da cama com os olhos baixos a encarar a porta do banheiro se abrir.

_**_

_“ **Hey**.” _ Foi o que consegui dizer apesar de ter pensando mil e umas coisas debaixo d’água quente do meu chuveiro. Alycia moveu apenas as pálpebras lentamente em forma de cumprimento. Um silêncio. Olhares. Suspiros. Eu caminho em direção ao closet para pegar uma toalha seca para passar no meu cabelo úmido e  evitar o contato visual com ela quando ouço: _“ **eu nunca quis que você se sentisse desta forma. Nunca quis magoá-la, Liz. Nunca quis transformá-la nisso. Eu sinto muito** ”. _

Só conseguia pensar “Você não fez nada, babe! Não fez nada!”, mas eu precisava continuar,  sabia o que estava fazendo, e do que precisava fazer _: **“Aly, eu não devo ter me expressado muito bem. Esquece a forma com que falei, eu estava embravecida, apenas. Você não tem culpa de nada.... são fatores externos... que...enfim, deixa tudo tão complicado.. eu .. eu ..** ” _Eliza foi interrompida por Alycia que se aproximava dela _“ **Você estava brava e embriagada, e só por isso conseguiu dizer exatamente tudo que estava guardando para si. Tudo que estava sufocando você e ... e...** (a garganta começava a secar e o nó se formar) **não a deixavam dizer em sã consciência. Eu só escutei verdades esta noite, Liz. E todas elas me machucaram... e não porque foram ditas ou como foram ditas, mas sim porque você estava sofrendo e eu não fui capaz de perceber....porque eu estava este tempo todo machucando você....eu nunca quis fazer isso...”** _ Alycia brigava para que as lágrimas não cobrissem seu rosto ainda que seu timbre de voz denunciasse toda vontade de chorar _“ **mas nós podemos consertar isso, certo? Eu consigo ficar mais disponível.... eu consigo colocar você em primeiro lugar na minha vida... e foda-se meu agente... foda-se o que ele pensa... eu não quero perder você, Liz... eu não quero...”**_

Eliza se afastou a ficar de costas para Alycia buscando de alguma forma o álcool ainda em seu sangue para criar coragem de dizer o que jamais pensou que diria, mas que deveria ser feito, com tom acelerado para que não se arrependesse começou **: _“Eu não posso seguir com isso, Aly_** _(voltou a encará-la) **eu preciso voltar a me encontrar, eu preciso ser mais disponível para mim mesma, você entende? Em algum momento eu me perdi e passei a ficar a sua sombra... a sua espera... e até não vejo problemas nisso, mas então eu percebo que sou sempre eu a esperá-la, nunca você, quando eu preciso.... você nunca pode... e eu realmente entendo, sua carreira está deslanchando, você precisa se firmar em FTWD, não se sinta culpada por sua ausência, mas também não exija mais do que eu já lhe dei....”**_

Alycia não consegue segurar as lágrimas que já incham seus olhos, nariz e lábios. Suas mãos estão úmidas por não conseguirem acompanhar o choro que inunda seu rosto. Seus pensamentos estão completamente fora de ordem, fora de órbita, sua razão, sua emoção, tudo está desmoronando e ela não quer ouvir nada daquilo, ela não quer aceitar que está perdendo Eliza, por outro lado, ela também não consegue se imaginar fazendo a loirinha sofrer ainda mais. Ela precisa organizar seus pensamentos, precisa de um tempo, uma forma, uma maneira de provar que elas podem superar isso. Contudo, ela está tão quebrada com tudo que ouviu e não quer forçar, neste momento, uma reconciliação. Ela vai ao encontro da loira, desliza sua mão no pescoço dela a alcançar sua nuca; encosta seus lábios no dela bem firme a sugá-los delicadamente antes de beijar seu queixo e sair pela porta do quarto, sem olhar para trás, apenas a pensar “ ** _eu não vou perder você!”._**

Eliza deixa seu corpo escorregar pela parede do quarto como se estivesse segurando um colete salva-vidas em meio a um naufrágio. Ela passa a língua sobre os lábios para sentir a saliva de Alycia deixada neles. Ela respira, respira, fecha os olhos e deixa todas as lágrimas inundarem seu rosto até subsistir o gosto doce do último beijo pelo salgado de seus olhos desesperados. “ ** _Eu vou proteger você_** ”. Ela se encaminha para a cama e repete essa frase embaixo das cobertas para se convencer que está fazendo o certo. Adormece.

 


	16. Not ready to be with anyone... yet

**Not ready to be with anyone... yet.**

**

Alycia voou para o México por volta das 13h. Horário em que Eliza estava levantando do sono pesado a que se propôs depois do péssimo amanhecer daquele dia. Ao descer para beber um copo d’água esbarrou em Matt que ao olhá-la perguntou se estava tudo bem.

Eliza apenas levantou os olhos inchados a dizer “ ** _Estou completamente quebrada por dentro_** ”. Abaixou a cabeça a conter novas lágrimas. Matt quis saber o que houve e perguntou se era só mais uma ressaca. Eliza foi sucinta em dizer “ ** _é quase isso. Uma grande ressaca_** (respirou fundo) **_eu só preciso esperar a  maré me levar... seja lá para onde for!_** ”. Era a primeira vez que Matt observava a amiga naquela situação, da mesma forma que nunca houvera visto tão feliz como nos últimos meses “ ** _Vocês terminaram?”._** A loira fechou as pálpebras lentamente, apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo. O amigo apenas a abraçou com afeto em sinal de conforto. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos até Matt dizer que ficaria tudo bem, tudo se resolveria em seu tempo. Eliza não conteve as lágrimas. Matt ofereceu mais alguns minutos de um abraço apertado e consolado, antes dela decidir voltar ao quarto.

A loira passou o dia na cama, não atendeu as ligações da mãe, mas se prontificou a enviar uma mensagem “ ** _foi feito, mãe. Eu vou me recuperar, só preciso de um dia sozinha, ligo assim que me sentir mais fortalecida e explico-lhe tudo. Obrigada. Amo você. bjs._** ”.  Depois de receber um “ ** _cuide-se, meu bem, estou esperando sua ligação a qualquer hora_** ”, a loira desligou o celular porque era doloroso demais olhá-lo e saber que não receberia as mensagens apaixonadas de Alycia ou receberia, até algumas suplicantes, mas não poderia retribui-las.

Lucy conhecia a filha e sabia que ela não falaria enquanto não conseguisse controlar suas emoções, mas também estava ciente das eventuais crises de pânico da loira. Então ligou para Rhys e pediu que se fosse possível ficasse de olho nela. Tanto Matt quanto Rhys se comprometeram a cuidar dela naquele dia.  Eles se revezaram em tentar fazê-la comer alguma coisa durante todo o dia. Os dois sempre ofereciam alguma coisa, começaram por coisas saudáveis como frutas e cereais, mas diante da situação, o mais atrativo seria o preferido de Eliza: chocolates. Ela recusou. Passou o dia apenas no suco e leite entre sonos amargos.

Somente  na manhã seguinte ela ligou para a mãe. Entre uma explicação e outra, ela continha o choro, o soluçar e o bufar de irritação. Deu detalhes do quão duro foi vê-la partir. Esclareceu que havia arranjado alguns motivos medíocres para terminar, mas que seriam aceitos, porque Alycia era insegura demais para acreditar que a loira a amava, realmente. Alycia era ingênua demais para perceber que é naturalmente inevitável amá-la. Falou da saudade que já atingia fisicamente seu corpo. Cada membro, cada parte, cada órgão estava dolorido, o corpo inteiro gritando por ela. Então Eliza lembrou-se da última vez que elas fizeram amor: talvez a sensação que elas tiveram de que fosse eterno era só o destino avisando que tudo duraria exatamente o tempo  necessário para se tornarem inesquecível uma para a outra. Prometeu que se reergueria, mas não naquele dia. Garantiu se alimentar diante da ordem materna e recebeu um pedido de “volte para casa, meu bem, volte para o colo da sua mãe”. Durante a chamada com a mãe seu telefone não parou de avisar que havia outra chamada e ela sabia de quem era. Descrever seu sofrimento para a mãe ao som desesperado das chamadas de Alycia era torturante demais. Ao finalizar a chamada, uma mensagem da ex-namorada.

**

Alycia passou a viagem toda mais aérea do que o próprio voo. Buscava entender como foi do céu ao inferno em questão de dias. No início da semana ela tinha em seus braços a mulher que amava a compartilhar seus sonhos, suas metas, seus beijos mais doces, sua voz mais delicada, seu sentimento mais puro. E agora, agora, apenas um vazio. Os seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que ela não sabia se pressionava Eliza a fazê-la enxergar a asneira que estava fazendo ou se mantinha distância para que ela sentisse que elas não conseguiriam mais viver longe uma da outra. O pior disso tudo é que ela não poderia se aconselhar com a melhor amiga, a qual não sabia do seu relacionamento e ainda por cima, estava interessada na loira. Ela teria que decidir e agir sozinha. Quando chegou ao hotel, não resistiu, discou para, agora, ex-namorada. Do outro lado da linha apenas o comunicado de indisponibilidade seguido de um bip para deixar recado. Depois da décima tentativa em menos de 12 horas ela resolveu desistir, fechou os olhos a prender as lágrimas dentro de si e caiu no sono em algum momento em que assistia aos vídeos que mantinha da loira em seu celular.    

Pela manhã, o término do namoro era secundário, no momento, ela só queria saber que Eliza estava bem. Nada nas redes sociais. Nada nos grupos em comum do telefone. Lembrou-se de Matt, mas também que não tinha o telefone dele. Tentou por rede social, mas não obteve respostas. O seu desespero só aumentava. E ela ainda precisava se concentrar para iniciar as tomadas.  Tentou mais uma vez ligar. Dessa vez chamou até cair na caixa postal. Na tentativa seguinte, linha ocupada. E continuou assim por quase uma hora. Então ela mandou uma mensagem, primeiro pensou em um áudio, mas não conteria o timbre de voz trêmulo, então apenas escreveu “ ** _Liz, eu só preciso saber que está bem. Responda-me, por favor. Deixe-me saber que você está bem. Apenas um sinal_** ”. Passando algum tempo o sinal vem por escrito: “ ** _Hey, estou viva (emoticons de sorrisos) não se preocupe. Vai doer por um tempo, mas tudo ficará bem. Precisamos nos afastar para ficar mais fácil, você precisa se concentrar no seu trabalho, fique bem, eu sempre amarei você, mas agora... eu sinto muito Aly”._**

Ao ler a mensagem Aly só conseguia pensar em _“ **Você não pode estar falando sério, Liz**! _ (colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça a movimentá-la em sinal negativo _) **Como é que você me ama, mas me abandona!?”.**_ Foi trabalhar com mil e um questionamentos torturando sua cabeça e seu coração. Novas inseguranças surgiam e que racionalmente eram comparadas a tudo que elas viveram nos últimos quatro meses. O discurso de Eliza era incompatível com cada minuto que elas ficaram juntas. Buscou razões. Argumentos que a fizessem entender a necessidade da loira em estar “livre” dela. Ficava cada vez mais confusa. No final do dia, decidiu que a loira teria que ser mais convincente em abandoná-la. Mandou o primeiro áudio a aguardar uma resposta _“ **Oi Liz! Ahmm, eu ... eu.. não consigo entender... por que ... por que você não pode  nos dar uma chance de consertar tudo... eu a amo... eu posso melhorar por você também... mas eu preciso que me dê uma chance para isso. Eu não quero perdê-la** ”._

 **

No final da tarde Eliza  percebeu que ficar entre os lençóis que continham o perfume de Alycia era mais doloroso. Buscou ficar na sala tentando se concentrar em um filme aleatório, mas se lembrou do dia do seu aniversário que elas fizeram amor no sofá. Foi à cozinha e buscou distração ao preparar um sanduíche, olhou para o balcão, para a mesinha e para a geladeira, cada centímetro daquele espaço lhe traziam lembranças das vezes que se entregaram. Desistiu do lanche, respirou fundo e seus olhos caíram sobre o piano perto da escada. Falou para si **_“Tudo nesta casa lembra ela!”._** Matt acabara de chegar à área comum e presenciar a conclusão da amiga. “ ** _talvez você precise de alguns dias fora, que tal ir para casa?”_** sugeriu o amigo. **_“Ainda estou envolvida com uns projetos, não dá para fazer uma viagem tão longa”_**. Justificou a loira, que obteve outra sugestão de Matt: “ ** _David Anders está de folga das gravações, por que você não passa um tempo com ele? Quem sabe ele a anime_**?”. Eliza gostou da ideia e se comprometeu a ligar para David mais tarde, porém, antes precisava dar uma volta e sair daquele ambiente. Foi a uma confeitaria, pediu cupcakes e café, mas em seguida desistiu do pedido. Pela rua em um quiosque qualquer pediu suco e rosquinhas, continuou sua caminhada sem destino. Viu-se na frente do _Dolby Theatre._ Lembrou se do discurso de Alycia, dos seis filhos e do “Obrigada”. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pegou o telefone e pediu abrigo na casa de David. Voltou a casa, pegou algumas coisas para alguns dias. Despediu-se carinhosamente dos amigos e quando estava saindo, o áudio de Alycia. Ouviu, ignorou e saiu pela porta. Novos áudios foram chegando, quase todos com o mesmo teor e a mesma apreensão no timbre de voz. Depois do sétimo, parou.

**

Alycia conhecia muito bem Eliza para saber que ela não responderia, mesmo que sua caixa postal estivesse lotada de mensagens. Mesmo que suplicasse. Eliza sabia como ninguém se tornar indiferente. Depois das últimas 48h em investidas e do término, Alycia desistiu de manter contato com a loira e resolveu aproveitar a visita de sua família ao set de gravações no México. Enquanto eles (mãe e irmão) estivessem por perto, nos próximos cinco dias, a ex-namorada seria apenas o pensamento noturno que encharcava o travesseiro. Teria dado certo, se uma conversa por áudio não a tivesse desestruturado por inteiro.

**_E_** (áudio): “ ** _Hey, Aly! Ahmm, eu sinto muito não ter respondido antes, mas... mas.. eu precisei de tempo para elaborar e organizar as palavras.... eu não quero magoar você... então, ah.. hmmm., será mais fácil seguirmos em frente se não mantermos contato.... eu gostaria que você me entendesse... então, cuide-se! Bjs.”_**

**A** (áudio): “ **Não quer me magoar? Sabendo que eu odeio a sua indiferença, você resolve simplesmente me ignorar. Eu só quero entender como que.. que  você diz que vai  me amar para sempre e não quer ficar comigo? Que tipo de amor é esse? O que eu fiz para afastar você?”**

**E: “Você não fez nada, Aly. Eu apenas .. eu apenas .. eu apenas ... preciso me encontrar  Amm, eu não quero machucá-la, por favor...eu só não quero mais”.**

**A: “ _Como eu fui perder você da noite para o dia, Liz? Eu preciso de algo mais convincente. Você não pode simplesmente ir embora... me deixar...”_**

**E: _Eu não consigo dizer, eu não encontro palavras para me expressar_** _(áudio interrompido) (segundos depois) **“Sabe aquele música ‘already gone’ da Clarkson? Acho que ela pode explicar.”**_

**A: Oh, shit! (** Uma bufada de Alycia) **_Você realmente está me dispensando! Pior que você nem se deu ao trabalho de compor algo para mim_... (** risada irônica) **_Que parte da música vai me fazer entender_ (áudio cortado) (segundos depois) _entender que ... que eu mereço isso de você?_**

**E:** _“ **Nós sempre fomos destinadas a dizer adeus.**_ ** _Começou com um beijo perfeito_** ** _._** ** _A perfeição não conseguiu manter esse amor vivo_** _. **E eu quero que você saiba. Que você não poderia ter me amado melhor. Mas eu quero que você siga em frente. Então, fui embora”.** _

**A: Você não pode fazer isso comigo, conosco!** _(Alycia não consegue esconder o choro nos áudios)_

**(Alycia escutando a música)**

_Lembra-se de todas as coisas que queríamos?_

_Agora todas as nossas memórias estão assombradas_  
Nós sempre fomos destinados a dizer adeus  
Mesmo sem punhos levantados, sim  
Nunca teria dado certo, sim  
Nós nunca fomos destinados a lutar ou morrer

_Eu não quis que nos queimássemos_  
Eu não vim aqui para te machucar  
Mas agora eu não consigo parar

_Eu quero que você saiba_  
Que não importa  
Onde tomamos essa estrada  
Alguém tem que partir  
E eu quero que você saiba  
Que você não poderia ter me amado melhor  
Mas eu quero que você siga em frente  
Então, já fui embora

_Olhar para você torna tudo mais difícil_  
Mas eu sei que você irá encontrar outra pessoa  
Que não irá fazê-la sempre querer chorar  
Começou com um beijo perfeito  
Então, nós pudemos sentir o veneno entrando  
A perfeição não conseguiu manter esse amor vivo

_Você sabe que eu a amo muito  
Eu a amo o suficiente para deixá-la ir_

Depois de alguns minutos para que pudesse se recompor do último áudio de Alycia e esconder as lágrimas e o nó na garganta:

**E: eu sinto muito...**

**A: Explique-me porque termina assim algo que começou com um beijo perfeito? Somos perfeitas juntas! Como é que você me ama tanto e está me deixando? Eu só quero entender, Liz, você está sendo incoerente! Você quer assumir para todos que estamos juntas? Eu assumo, assumo você para todos, para o mundo!**

Enquanto Eliza ouvia o áudio gesticulava de um lado para o outro da sala de David a resmungar em prantos “Não!! Não!! Para Alycia, você não fez nada! Eu passaria a vida inteira as escondidas com você! Eu só precisaria de você!

A Loira se recompõe para responder.

**E** : **_Aly, eu nunca quis que me assumisse. Não quero me expor e muito menos expor você! Eu simplesmente não quero mais, não quero um relacionamento, não quero este tipo de vínculo._**

**_A: Você quer eventualidade? Seus casos esporádicos? É o casual que você quer? Eu posso ser isso para você... Liz..._ **

Novamente Eliza desaba do outro lado “ ** _OMG! Aly, por favor, não faça isso, não faça isso! Não se diminua por ninguém! Não faça me sentir ainda pior... isso já é tão duro... não se submeta a nada que não seja no mínimo amor... você não é casual, você não é transitória na vida de ninguém, você é permanência.,... você é eterna... Oh, céus!”_** Eliza se recompõe e precisa tirar forças para soltar as próximas palavras.

**E: _Aly... eu... realmente quero a minha vida de volta de casualidade... sem amarras... e e sem você! Afinal, como você mesma diz, sou Eliza Taylor!_**

Alycia levou por volta de cinco minutos para que se recompusesse do pranto que se misturava com toda a decepção que estava sentido. Então respondeu com a voz firme e sem resquícios do mundo que acabara de desabar sobre ela.

**A: _Ok. Eliza. Sinto muito pela minha insistência. Prometo não a procurar novamente. Cuide-se._ **

Eliza fechou os olhos e relaxou os ombros a sentir um calafrio percorrer cada célula do seu corpo. Era como se até o ar estivesse pressionando todos os seus órgãos contra a parede que mais uma vez serve de apoio para aquele desabar estrutural de sua existência.

**

**_(25 dias depois)_ **

No período que não se falaram, Alycia continuou com as gravações no México. Buscou no trabalho uma forma de superar aquele infortúnio jogado de paraquedas em seu colo. Ela sempre interagia com o elenco, ficou expert em manipulação de canivetes e nas horas vagas entre uma tomada e outra auxiliava os amigos numa disputa acirrada de xadrez.  Assistiu ao seu filme preferido. À noite, buscava chegar ao hotel cansada o suficiente para apenas tomar um banho e desabar na cama, que dia a dia deixa mais seca a fronha do travesseiro.  Durante 25 dias ela cumpriu sua palavra em não procurar Eliza.

A loira, por sua vez, precisava se manter coerente em cada palavra pronunciada naquela última ligação. Então, postou vídeo com David Anders, o qual Alycia sempre julgava colocar Eliza em “mau caminho”, saiu para uma balada com a Rhys e a namorada, foi a jantarzinho e depois ao Boliche com o amigo Max e a namorada. Com nenhum brilho nos olhos ela tentou mostrar nas redes sociais, na verdade, para Alycia e para si, que as duas precisavam seguir em frente, independente do coração partido. Eliza finalmente pode ir ao encontro de um abraço materno. Postou foto com os irmãos. Aproveitava o sol, o mar e todo calor que a Austrália podia lhe proporcionar e, quem sabe, substituir a fria sensação desde que teve que abandonar Alycia.

**

(20h – Austrália)

Eliza está reunida com a família em uma disputa de “Monopólio” quando seu telefone toca e na tela “Alycia chamando”. Em segundos o coração acelerou, a respiração descompassou e todas as memórias fragilmente guardadas preenchem seus pensamentos. Ela leva alguns segundos olhando a tela até decidir atender. Já faz quase um mês e o que acontece para ela ligar tão tarde em L.A. O instinto preocupado sequer fez com que ela lembrasse de que havia pedido distanciamento.

**_\- Hey , Aly_ ** _! (Eliza se afasta da sala para conversar reservadamente)_

**_\- Oiiii, Eliza Taylor!_ ** _(Alycia estava extremamente bêbada) **Eu sei que prometi não ligar, mas... mas Liz, eu preciso de você! Eu preciso de você. Você assistiu ao episódio?  A edição ficou tão linda... nós estávamos tão cheias de inseguranças e desejos naquela época... Eu achei ... eu achei que você jamais seria minha....**_

Eliza já sentia um nó na garganta de conhecer o estado vulnerável de Alycia ao telefone. De todas as lembranças das gravações do 307 e, mais ainda, da primeira entrega entre elas ao final das gravações. Respirou fundo e secou a garganta.

**_\- Sim, Aly! Claro que assisti ao episódio.... Ficou perfeito... Emocionante e comovente... A repercussão de tudo isso é prova que fizemos um bom trabalho..._ **

**_\- Você escutou a parte que disse que preciso de você? Que achei que jamais seria minha? Você pode vir ao meu apartamento? Estou sozinha..._ **

**_\- Quanto você já bebeu? Por que está sozinha? Cadê as suas amigas?_ **

**_\- Algumas doses.. talvez, meia garrafa... Você vem? Elas estão trabalhando... Você vem?_ **

**_\- Aly... eu.. eu não posso..._ **

**_\- Por que não? Eu merecia uma despedida.... você me deve uma... Ademais, nem... Nem é tão ruim assim ir para cama comigo...._ **

_Eliza só pensava “OMG! Aly, pare, por favor!”_

**_\- Aly.. eu realmente não posso ir porque_ ** _(Eliza foi interrompida)_

**_\- Porque você não me quer! Eu já sei de tudo isso, mas... mas eu tentei ... eu juro que tentei seguir.. Liz, mas... todas as músicas que ouço fazem sentido para nós e me lembro de você.. E assistir a este episódio não ajudou nada.... eu eu sinto saudades dos seus lábios.... do seu queixo.... eu senti o úmido do seu beijo só em assistir nós duas na tela da TV...Eu preciso de você!_ **

Na chamada Alycia só conseguia ouvir um silêncio da linha que é causado pelo encostar de mão de Eliza no microfone do celular para que a ex-namorada não perceba o choro preso da loira, anestesiada demais por saber do sofrimento de Aly e emitir qualquer som que não seja de um desesperado respirar.

_- **Aly... eu .. eu sinto muito, Ammm, eu gostaria de ....(** Novamente Alycia interrompe a loira com uma voz acelerada e atrapalhada com a língua por causa  da bebida)._

**_\- Espera... um minuto.. vou cantar uma música para você, não desliga..._ ** _(Alycia apertou o play da música como fundo musical e totalmente embriagada, desafinada e enrolada tentava acompanhar a letra da música)_

_Picture, perfect memories_

**_Fotos, memórias perfeitas_**  
_Scattered all around the floor_

**_Espalhadas por todo o chão_**  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

**_Alcançando o telefone porque_**  
_I can't fight it anymore_

**_Eu não consigo lutar mais_**  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente_**  
_For me it happens all the time_

**_Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo_ **

_It's a quarter after one_

**_São uma e quinze_**  
_I'm all alone and I need you now_

**_Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora_**  
_Said I wouldn't call_

**_Disse que eu não ligaria_**  
_But I lost all control and I need you now_

**_Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora_**  
_And I don't know how I can do without_

**_E eu não sei como sobreviver_**  
_I just need you now_

**_Eu só preciso de você agora_ **

_Another shot of whisky_

**_Outra dose de uísque_**  
_Can't stop looking at the door_

**_Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta_**  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

**_Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando_**  
_In the way you did before_

**_Da maneira que fazia antes_**  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**_E me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente_**  
_For me, it happens all the time_

**_Para mim, isso acontece o tempo todo_ **

**_(Need You Now -Lady Antebellum)_ **

Eliza tem uma espécie de confusão de sentimentos ao ouvir a ex-namorada cantar. O jeito enrolado e delicado até mesmo quando está bêbada a cantarolar só inunda o seu maior desejo de poder ficar com ela, para sempre. Por outro lado, sentir tão de perto o sofrimento dela é insuportavelmente doloroso. E, por um instante, ela gostaria de estar em L.A. e, por impulso incontrolável do seu coração ir até o apartamento daquela mulher e dizer que... dizer que não há nenhum dia.. nenhum minuto que Alycia não tenha passado por sua mente. Contudo, ela não pode fazer isso nem confessar o seu desejo.

Com uma risadinha tímida a loira interrompe a cantoria “ ** _Aly? Aly? Babe?_** (Foi neste instante que Alycia silenciou) _“ **Aly, eu estou na Austrália, não posso ir ao seu encontro....** ” _(disse a loira com carinho como quem dizia implicitamente que se não fosse isso iria ao apartamento dela).

_- **AAAaaaa!** **Você ainda está na Austrália? Deve estar bronzeadinha com tanto sol, mar, aliás, você ficou linda no jet-ski. Você está mesmo a aproveitar tudo o que nossa terrinha pode proporcionar**... (Alycia era cada vez mais suave em seu timbre de voz) **Você fica linda de biquíni, aquele que lembra o arco-íris é o meu preferido. (** risadas acanhadas)_

Com tantos detalhes e o “ainda” na frase de Alycia só fazia a loira ter certeza de estava sendo stalkeada.

_- **Os gêmeos ficam! Isso que você quer dizer né**? (Eliza esquece completamente que precisa manter-se afastada de Alycia)_

_- **É impossível não pensar nos “gêmeos”... (risos). Na verdade, em todo o conjunto...**_

**_\- Você fala como se você não ficasse mais linda do que eu em um biquíni. Não é?_ **

**_\- Fico mais bonita nua, acho... o que você me diz?_ **

_- **Muito mais, é claro!**_

Eliza percebe que se perdeu na conversa e está inconscientemente flertando com Alycia.  E ela faria isso à noite toda por dois motivos: saudades e para ter certeza que Aly estaria segura enquanto provavelmente terminar a outra metade da garrafa. No entanto, há mais motivos para encerrar essa vontade imensa de cortejá-la e convencê-la do quão amável é. A loira busca mudar o foco da conversa. Enquanto se perde em seus pensamentos Aly continua na linha:

**_\- É impossível não pensar no jeito que seus lábios se juntam antes de um sorriso tímido.... Liz, eu sinto tanto a sua falta....Você sente a minha_ ** _?_

Eliza pensa “todos os dias!”, mas responde, _“ **Claro, Aly .. Claro... você .. você FOI muito importante na minha vida....”**_

_- **Foi? Eu não acredito que você já me superou Liz**... **Eu .. eu não** (Breve silêncio)   **Eu fui só mais uma na sua lista...**_

Um breve silêncio, enquanto Eliza pensa que Alycia foi única em sua lista _: “ **Aly...  não vamos voltar neste assunto...”.**_

Durante esse novo silêncio, Alycia ouve uma mulher chamando por Eliza. A voz é doce, carinhosa e afável. Eliza não se omite em falar afetuosamente _“ **Já estou indo Kylie, dois minutinhos** ”._

Isso foi suficiente para Alycia criar vários questionamentos em sua cabeça e buscar interromper a ligação: _“ **Desculpe-me, Liz... eu não quero estragar a sua noitada...sua diversão.. sua...** ” _Eliza tenta se explicar _. “ **Aly, não .. não é isso... “**_ Alycia a interrompe ** _“Eu queria não me lembrar de você!”._** Eliza continua ** _“Aly, promete que vai ficar bem_** _?_ Com uma pergunta áspera a ligação vai chegando ao final _“ **Por que eu faria isso? Você me fez tantas promessas e quebrou todas, praticamente!”**. _ Depois de um breve silêncio _“ **Foda-se, Eliza! Eu não preciso de você, eu só preciso terminar esta garrafa... boa noite, Liz!** ” (Ligação cortada). _

Na manhã seguinte Eliza tentou sem sucesso falar com Alycia para saber se estava tudo bem. A ligação era sempre recusada **.** Depois de um tempo Eliza recebe uma mensagem _**“eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe**.”_

**

Alycia teve uma manhã recheada de ressaca moral e física. Resolveu passar o restante da manhã agarrada ao copo d’água. À tarde tem a insistência de Maya buscando tirá-la de casa. Só no final do dia ela se convence que ficar entre os lençóis não vai trazer Eliza de volta e nem fazê-la esquecer-se dela. Aceita o convite das amigas. Vai a um bom restaurante, depois à casa de show, ao chegar ao apartamento desaba de cansaço e de alívio por ter se permitido seguir em frente.

Três dias após a fatídica ligação, Alycia recebe um convite da Vogue Australiana para fazer umas fotos: na Austrália. Por um lado ela torce que Eliza já tenha partido de lá e voltado a L.A. Por outro, ela deseja que um encontro casual, por forças do destino às coloquem frente a frente e ela possa sentir que, definitivamente, tudo esteja acabado entre elas.  

**

Alycia chega à Austrália para fazer as fotos para _Vogue Australiana_. A aproveitar as folgas de FTWD e o período que não vem a casa, ela decide passar em torno de uma semana. Alycia mantém sua promessa de não procurar Eliza, apesar de saber que ela ainda está na cidade. Ela revê alguns amigos, visita a escola que estudou e novos restaurantes, relembra antigos hábitos, vai à praia e a alguns pubs. Estes últimos locais são carregados de desejos que em um deles ela esbarre ocasionalmente com a loira. Sem sucesso.

Na manhã de véspera de seu retorno para L.A, Alycia é questionada pela mãe sobre seu comportamento quieto.  

**- _O que você tem filha? Tem acordado tão... tão... tristinha_ nos últimos dias. _Parece tão distante de tudo. Está assim desde que estávamos no México com você, sabe que pode contar comigo, não é Alycia?_** (Disse-me de maneira maternal a alisar meus cabelos num abraço afetuoso na cozinha, enquanto eu remexia sem finalidade a colher na xícara de café).

\- **Tenho saudades mãe, mas uma hora passa não é? Se até uva, passa!** (Risos para disfarçar a minha vontade de fazer vigilância em qualquer porcaria de Bar no centro de Melbourne e aguardar que o universo fosse bonzinho comigo e levasse Eliza até lá para quem sabe, num encontro ocasional, eu pudesse ao menos ver a forma delicada de ela colocar a língua entre os dentes quando sorri, por alguns segundos, ouviria aquela gargalhada gostosa que me completa por inteiro). 

\- **_Droga! Esqueci-me de comprar os temperos para o nosso jantar!_** _(Disse minha mãe ao arrumar as compras do supermercado). **– Vou ter que voltar lá, isso só acontece comigo...**_

**_\- Não, mãe! Eu vou para você, assim me distraio um pouco, aproveito para tomar um Flat White (uma camada de espuma de leite com o café) na cafeteria do centro, que ainda não tive tempo._ **

**_**_ **

Alycia aguarda o café que pediu enquanto pensa nas saudades do local e do clima australiano. Foram várias as vezes que ela havia sentado naquelas mesas em meio a dois ou três diferentes tipos de cafés para memorizar os textos de gravação ou alguns deveres musicais para o colégio. Entre um texto e outro, do lado de fora, através do vidro sempre havia um grupo de estudantes andando de meia ou até mesmo descalço, coisa que só aconteciam ali. É tão bom se sentir em casa. Talvez eu devesse fazer mais isto: retomar minhas origens, e quem sabe, esquecer os últimos dois anos;

\- **_Obrigada, querido!_** Disse ao atendente quando me entregou o café que havia pedido. Então, decidi apreciá-lo caminhando pelas ruas a observar as mudanças surgidas desde a última vez, inclusive, a me certificar que a floricultura ainda continua no caminho do mercado de especiarias. Ao passar em frente a uma loja de roupas íntimas, uma risada familiar me chamou a atenção, mas pensei que fossem apenas minhas melancolias se manifestando.

\- **Aly**? (Não era minha melancolia, mesmo de costas, mesmo distante, eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer circunstância. Não fiquei surpresa ao me virar e encontrá-la).

\- **Liz**! (OMG! Universo, eu não falava sério! Eu não queria vê-la, porque... porque ela tão linda e tão desejável aos olhos, à alma, e eu não posso tê-la, não posso tê-la). “ ** _tudo bem? Não sabia que estava por aqui ainda”_** Disse-lhe com um timbre de voz falho e inseguro, principalmente depois de notar que ela estava acompanhada, com os braços envoltos em uma mulher, de estatura média, olhos grandes, lábios bem contornados, cabelos claros e, ambas, exalavam intimidades.

_- **Sim, estou com o tempo livre, sabe como é?!** _

_- **Ah sim, é sempre bom retornar a casa por um tempo**!_ (e ficamos caladas por míseros segundos de forma constrangedora, porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada para falar e, inconscientemente, meus olhos ficavam oscilando rapidamente a fixar sua boca e seus olhos e somente parar em seu queixo, a me lembrar das tantas vezes em que pude beijá-lo com um toque leve após nos entregarmos. Passei a língua sobre os lábios. Veio-me à memória a delicadeza da sua pele na minha boca).

O silêncio foi quebrando quando Eliza percebeu que não havia feito as apresentações devidas, então, deixou o braço livre para que pudesse me apresentar sua acompanhante: “ ** _Alycia, esta e Kylie”_** e ao olhá-la, “ ** _Kylie, esta é Alycia_** ”.

\- **_Uau! Alycia Debnam-Carey! É um prazer conhecê-la, adoramos FTWD e seu papel como Lexa, nossa, foi espetacular! Parabéns! E você é mais linda pessoalmente..._**

**_\- Oh! Obrigada, você é gentil!_** (Adoramos? Parece que Eliza realmente havia me superado, para assistir ao meu seriado com a namoradinha, que Droga! Pensou Alycia).

Em seguida alguém chama por Kylie de dentro da loja que elas acabaram de sair, que a faz ir em direção ao chamado, mas antes, ela dirige-se a mim revelando o prazer em me conhecer e envolve novamente seu braço no de Eliza, a convidá-la também para partir. Eu me encolho na minha mais insignificância do momento (coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos do casaco, levanto os ombros e suspiro gravemente a me preparar para vê-la partir com alegria nos braços de outra pessoa).

\- **_Hummm, você pode ir à frente eu a acompanho depois, preciso de um cigarro_**. (disse Eliza à Kylie, que seguiu sozinha).

_- **Você está bem mesmo Aly**?_ (Eu sabia observar quando Alycia deixava de lado seu jeito doce para dar lugar às manifestações vazias e indiferentes, apesar de sempre manter-se educada em qualquer situação constrangedora).

“ ** _Estou seguindo...”_** novo silêncio constrangedor **,** até que não contive minha insignificância para mim mesma; levantei meus olhos até os dela _**“eu não precisava disso, não é? Dessa causalidade do destino** ”. _Passei a língua sobre meus lábios para minimizar o seco da minha garganta e desviei o olhar para um lado qualquer que não fosse aquele profundo oceano azul de Eliza até retornar meus olhos sobre os delas _“ **a última coisa que eu precisava neste momento era vê-la acompanhada. Como você faz para seguir em frente? Como eu faço para seguir em frente Eliza?”.**_

De um jeito bastante afetuoso e com um sorriso leve, acrescido de um levantar de sobrancelhas cativantes, Eliza suavemente disse _: **“Aly, Kylie é minha prima, e eu... eu... não segui em frente, com ninguém, não... ainda.”**_                

Com um sorriso envergonhado eu concluo: **“ _Ok, agora é a hora que eu me jogo no Rio Yarra? Desculpe, eu só continuo ... você sabe.. eu sou essa confusão... é só .. só, enfim, comigo mesma, sem dimensões..._** (Alycia tentava amenizar o constrangimento, porém, mostrava-se mais fragilizada com o término).

_Eliza dá uns tímidos sorrisos a dizer **“Você está muito parecida com Clarke, que pede desculpas o tempo todo (risos)”.**_

(O gelo do reencontro havia se quebrado)

Então Eliza puxou o isqueiro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro, tão característica dela, o maço de cigarros no bolso do jeans apertado e, sensualmente acendeu seu cigarro. OMG! Como pode uma pessoa ser tão sexy mesmo fazendo a si tanto mal com aquela bomba de substâncias tóxicas! A maneira como ela traga o cigarro, o movimento dos seus lábios a pressionar o charuto, a forma leve quando ela exala a fumaça para fora. Qualquer um teria vontade de fumar, muito mais, em tragar do mesmo cigarro da boca de Eliza, do toque dos seus dedos em transferir o fumo. Tudo era tão sensual e adequado. Eliza transformava a mais banal rotina numa cena inesquecível.

Enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos estritamente profissionais, eu me perdia nos meus pensamentos a admirar aquela jovem garota se entupindo de porcaria. Logo depois, Kylie retornou:

**_\- Liza, você pode seguir sozinha? Preciso voltar ao Buffet e sei que já a incomodei demais por hoje! (risos)._ **

**_\- Claro, já resolvemos o mais importante: sua lingerie de noite de núpcias. Kylie se casa no domingo, aqui em Melbourne_ ** _. (Disse Eliza ao apontar para Alycia)._

**_\- OMG! Parabéns! Felicidades!_ **

Tão doce o jeito de parabenizar minha prima pelo casamento que nem parece que há três minutos estava querendo pular no pescoço dela a pensar que estivéssemos tendo um relacionamento amoroso! (Kylie se despediu).

_- **Do que você está rindo, Liz?**_

**_\- Há três minutos você estava querendo matar minha prima!_** (Risos seguidos da última tragada no cigarro, que foi ao lixo. Alycia virou o rosto e tentou não sorrir da observação da loira).

Eliza colocou as mãos no bolso na jaqueta, deitou com leveza sua cabeça a aproximar dos seus ombros levantados: _“ **Fui abandonada, o que farei agora, perdida em Melbourne, sem nenhuma companhia”.**_

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e Alycia tinha um sorriso tão leve, sincronizado em suas extremidades, era a primeira vez que ela sorria naturalmente naqueles 10 minutos que nos reencontramos e como milhares de vezes quando estávamos juntas.

_“ **Quer tomar um café ou sei lá, talvez, almoçar?”** _ perguntou Alycia com um tom inseguro como quem não quisesse passar por mais um constrangimento, caso Eliza viesse a dizer não ou que estava apenas quebrando o gelo da conversa antes de se despedir.

_“ **Isso é um convite, Srta. Carey ou...** ”, _então Eliza chegou mais próxima do meu rosto que de tão perto me fez suspirar indisfarçavelmente com o perfume do seu corpo, misturado com o do cigarro, e o sussurro de sua voz a dizer _: “ **Você só está sendo gentil com uma pobre abandonada?”** _

_- **Boba!** (Alycia deu um leve tapa nos ombros de Eliza). **Claro que é um convite e também porque você é uma pobre australiana perdida na própria cidade que nasceu e viveu por anos. (Risos).**_

**_\- Ok, eu aceito o almoço!_ **

**

Embora tentassem, nenhuma das duas conseguia esconder o quão apaixonado era aquele almoço. Durante aquelas duas horas elas esqueceram, definitivamente de tudo, e aproveitaram cada minuto daquele encontro.

Eliza sugeriu um restaurante que sabia ter excelente comida europeia e australiana e que também fosse um lugar pouco movimentado, aconchegante e de certa forma bem reservado. Alycia não o conhecia e ela não colocaria qualquer objeção às vontades da loira, mesmo porque ela não estava acreditando que – depois do último mês – elas voltariam a ter um almoço sem pretensões (ou com, vai saber!).  

Alycia não continha os sorrisos, os olhos nos olhos, na boca, no queijo da ex-namorada. A mania de passar a língua sobre os lábios estava cada minuto mais aguçada. Os olhos brilhavam cada vez que ouvia a gargalhada da loira a qual colocava a língua entre os dentes, de propósito.  Eliza estava descaradamente flertando com ela! Era a voz suave, o sorriso no olhar, as lembranças que vinham à tona no meio da conversa. O toque de mãos “acidental” em pegar o cardápio para pedir uma nova taça de vinho. Os segundos em silêncio precedidos de um sorriso tímido e apaixonado uma para outra. O fato era que Eliza estava mais incoerente que qualquer outro dia desde que terminaram, fazendo encher o coração de Alycia de esperanças.

Já Eliza estava perdida no tempo e no espaço. Nem se lembrava da promessa que fez a si mesmo em proteger Alycia e a carreira dela. Simplesmente deixou se levar pelos olhos verdes esperançosos, pelo hidratar de lábios com a língua seguida de uma leve mordidinha neles sempre que Alycia sorria. Pelo perfume dela, pelos movimentos leves e em câmera lenta característicos da ex-namorada. Pela conversa sincronizada de palavras, olhos e sorrisos.

_- **Soube que você foi escalada para um filme policial. Parabéns!** (Disse Alycia ao se lembrar de ter lido a notícia nas redes sociais)_

_- **Sim! Começamos a gravar em maio. Fui escalada assim que voltamos de Vancouver.**_

**_\- No final das gravações de The100?_** _(Eliza exaltou um “aham”) **Estávamos juntas ainda, por que não me contou?** (_disse Alycia com tom decepcionado).

Eliza respirou fundo e tentou dizer de modo doce _“ **Eu tentei, babe, mas você desmarcou todos os nossos encontros naquela semana”.**_

**_\- Eu sinto muito... Foi uma semana agitada. E acabou ..._ ** _(breve mordida de lábios receosa) **acabou de uma maneira que eu jamais teria imaginado...**_

**_(Breve silêncio compartilhado por olhos verdes e azuis enchendo-se de lágrimas)_ **

Com aquela típica levantada de sobrancelha Eliza propôs _: “ **Não precisamos falar sobre isso, certo?”.**_

Alycia acenou com a cabeça e, para mudar de assunto, afirmou a quão surpresa estava com a repercussão da morte de Lexa nas redes sociais.

_- **OMG! Realmente. Acho que o Jason vai se torturar por muito tempo por aquele tiro. O mais interessante é que a repercussão não foi pela morte da Lexa, já que era algo previsível, mas sim a forma como foi feita e... e**.. (Eliza começa a gaguejar) **enfim, você sabe... depois de Clexa... finalmente... consumar....**_

Alycia soltava sorrisinhos zombando o jeito constrangido de Eliza mencionar o sexo Clexa. Depois acrescentou que no dia da exibição do episódio mandou um e-mail para Jason. Eliza perguntou se o conteúdo do correio eletrônico era xingamentos em quatro idiomas. Depois de sorrisos recíprocos, Alycia explicou que, embora quisesse muito xingá-lo em todos os idiomas, a mensagem foi bem cordial, apenas agradecendo a oportunidade e que estaria aberta para novas propostas de trabalho, incluindo, voltar para the100.

_- **Será que Jason ressuscitaria Lexa? (** Pensou alto Eliza)_

Depois de um breve silêncio as duas se entreolharam e responderam juntas _: **“Não! Óbvio que não!”** Eliza ainda completou **“ele é orgulhoso demais para dar voz ao público, ainda mais a um representativo”.**_

Eliza ainda quis saber se Alycia voltaria mesmo à série. Ao responder ela suspirou e com um leve movimentar de cabeça para baixo disse delicadamente que sim, sem expor as razões por trás daquele desejo.

_- **Eu gostaria de contracenar com você, novamente** , (Eliza engoliu o nó da garganta) **um dia, quem sabe...**_

**_\- Quem sabe FTWD não contrata você para ser Elyza Lex!_ ** _(risos) **Você já viu as fanarts que estão surgindo? São espetaculares, são fãs tão talentosos, tão criativos**. (Disse Alycia empolgada)._

**_\- Sim, são maravilhosos e muitoooo criativos. Eu já havia visto algumas Clexa, inclusive em algumas Lexa era bem dotada, se é que me entende!_** _(_ Disse Eliza ao se referir as criações G!P e a trazer em suas memórias momentos íntimos inesquecíveis).

Alycia ainda disse que era difícil se acostumar com tantas histórias, imagens e artes mostrando a sexualidade tão explícita e que no início sentiu-se realmente invadida em sua privacidade.

_- **Eu sei, babe, o quanto você**... (os olhos da loira começam a umedecer e a garganta ficou seca) **o quanto você protege a sua intimidade, sua vida privada. O quanto você ficaria destruída se... se algo explícito atingisse você diretamente.**_

Os olhares afetuosos e cúmplices são interrompidos com a entrega da sobremesa. O que permite Eliza esconder as lágrimas que já saltavam aos olhos.

Quando a loira leva à boca a colher com um pedaço de torta de chocolate e sorvete, Alycia retoma em sua memória o jantar no hotel em Vancouver em que Eliza prometeu esperar que ela resolvesse suas pendências para ser definitivamente sua. Por um minuto ela quis voltar no tempo e ter tudo de novo, fazer diferente, aproveitar melhor o tempo em que estiveram dividindo o mesmo corredor. Noutro instante, ela só queria ouvir novamente a promessa da loira que a esperaria, que sempre esperaria por ela. Os olhos verdes medicantes se encontram com o límpido oceano azul, a pintinha sobre os lábios, os quais estão agora, com sabor gelado de chocolate. Ela só queria ter mais uma vez o gosto daqueles lábios nos seus.

Depois de servidas, uma última taça de vinho para encerrar aquele momento.

Alycia inconscientemente pergunta ** _: “o que fazemos agora?”._**

No impulso, Eliza responde: **“ _não sei, talvez, um quarto de hotel?”_** Alycia fixa rapidamente seus olhos nos da loira, surpresa com a resposta. Eliza decide recuar, porque não era certo, com ela, com Alycia, com as duas: _“ **Brincadeira, eu disse brincando, sabe né!? Vinho a esta hora da tarde, não é legal** ”_ Finalizou com uma piscada de olhos, para tentar quebrar a serenidade de Alycia, que se pronunciou: “ **E _depois do quarto de hotel Liz, como ficamos?_** _”_ Depois de olhar vagamente no fundo da taça de vinho sobre a mesa e circular seus dedos sobre a borda dela, Eliza retoma a olhar naqueles expressivos  olhos verdes: **_“Depois, talvez, continuássemos a tentar colocar nossas carreiras em primeiro lugar, novamente?”._** Alycia sorriu.

**

Eliza foi à frente para reservar o quarto de hotel na recepção e eu a aguardei por um sinal para que não fôssemos vista entrando juntas, aliás, o meu casaco com capuz caiu feito luva nesta ocasião. Meu coração estava explodindo em felicidade enquanto minha cabeça, em guerra, porque seria apenas mais um breve aperitivo dos nossos sentimentos difundidos nos lençóis de outro quarto de hotel qualquer. OMG! Meu peito estava ardendo de saudades daquelas curvas; dos sussurros; dos gemidos; das suas costas nuas; do jeito doce de relaxar sua cabeça no meu ombro e de apoiá-la em seu próprio braço, só para fixar melhor nossos olhares; da sua voz, pronunciando que é minha. Droga! Sou totalmente vulnerável ao lado desta loira.

**

Enquanto aguardava aquela eternidade em fazer o check-in (mentira, levou apenas cinco minutos), eu só conseguia pensar que estaria com ela mais uma vez e, talvez, eu conseguisse tirar o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ficaram no meu rosto desde a última vez que nos despedimos, até então, para sempre.  Eu não conseguia conter o meu nervosismo juvenil, apesar de já ter estado com ela diversas vezes, aliás, ser capaz, inclusive, de identificar quais toques em sua pele provocara mais alvoroço em seu corpo.  Eu só queria estar com ela, mais uma vez, talvez, eu a quisesse mais uma vez... todos os dias....pela vida inteira.

Discretamente peguei as chaves do quarto e fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça para Alycia me seguir, para juntas, pegarmos o elevador, evidentemente, sem causar qualquer alarde. _“ **Quarto 69, o destino realmente trabalha a nosso favor**_ **”.** Disse Eliza, com o tronco e cabeça eretos e olhos fixados na sinalização dos andares à medida que o elevador seguia até seu destino. Ao ouvir o som abafado do sorriso de Alycia, Eliza não resistiu e virou sua cabeça para direita a encontrar um brilho inconfundível naqueles olhos verdes de quem dizia: “ ** _Eliza, eu ainda sou sua”!_**

**_**_ **

Ao entrarmos no quarto, entre mãos descontroladas em nossos corpos; desencontro de bocas urgentes em se reencontrarem, seguido de um rápido bater de porta, Alycia segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, deixando seus polegares à frente dos meus ouvidos, cujas pontas dos dedos davam para sentir acima da minha nuca: _“ **eu preciso olhar para você Liz”.**_ E o tempo congelou; nunca esteve tão límpida a íris dos seus lindos olhos verde; nunca suas pupilas estiveram tão dilatadas; nunca seu beijo foi tão suplicante: seus lábios procuravam simultaneamente por inteiro minha boca; de maneira delicada ela afastava seus lábios; olhava-me e logo estava sugando meus lábios novamente; sua respiração urgente e o tremor da sua boca eram incapazes de soltar qualquer som que não fosse o ofegar do seu corpo querendo colidir com o meu. E o cheiro dela na minha narina incendeia cada movimento de meus toques sobre o seu corpo. Minhas mãos, apesar da urgência de saudades, querem ter cada arrepio de sua pele.

\- **Eu... eu... sinto tanto sua falta Aly. A sua pele... o timbre da sua voz, eu prec.... preciso dos seus dedos em mim (** neste instante puxo a mão de Alycia para dentro de minha calça). **“eu preciso de você .... dentro de mim”.**

******

Oh céus! Eliza estava tão molhada, tão entregue; só conseguimos deixar nossos corpos caírem sobre a cama; entre uma tirada e outra de roupa atrapalhada pela urgência de ficarmos nuas, pele sobre pele; meus dedos já voltavam para o sexo dela; nossas bocas separadas apenas para obter mais fôlego e seus dedos procuram incansavelmente o úmido do meu sexo, a  penetrar simultaneamente os dois dedos. O jeito maravilhado que ela me olha, com tanto desejo e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Direciono minhas mãos em cada um dos seios dela a pressioná-los e levantá-los delicadamente, e ouço a gargalhada sexy da loira por não me controlar e exaltar com saudades com minha boca entre eles: “Geeeêmeos”. Ela gira meu corpo e agora tenho o peso do dela sobre mim. Ela interrompe a pressa do reencontro por alguns instantes e, apenas, olha-me e desliza sua mão pelo meu antebraço até entrelaçar nossas mãos. Eu me sinto a obra artística mais idolatrada do mundo naqueles segundo que ela foca seus olhos sobre o meu corpo, aperta firme minha mão e segundos depois retoma a urgência do calor dos nossos corpos em busca um do outro. Seus lábios já descem pelo meu corpo ao encontro do centro das minhas pernas. Eliza sussurra dizendo que precisa daquele encontro antes que eu goze. Impulsivamente eu digo que também preciso dos meus lábios no sexo dela. Ela retorna o rosto para frente ao meu e sugere “ ** _69_**?”. Fazemos, matamos as saudades daquele ato. Estamos novamente de rostos colados, mãos entrelaçadas, respiração sincronizada, olhos nos olhos. Em meio aquela urgência de corpos, dedos e bocas era previsível que gozaríamos rápido e, por sorte, ao mesmo tempo.

Com um sorriso bobo e a respiração ofegante, Alycia não se omite em elogiar a loira - **_Você é tão gostosa com a boca entreaberta depois de ter um orgasmo. (risos). Dá vontade de mais e mais_** _..._

**- _Quero reforçar, babe, que isso é uma fresta para você me beijar, depois de me levar ao paraíso e se quiser fazer tudo de novo_! ** (Finalizou Eliza com leve gemido satisfeito, ao receber a língua de Alycia em sua boca novamente).

**_\- Acho que depois de extravasar toda a saudade, podemos nos comportar como duas pessoas educadas e civilizadas que sabem conversar, humm?_ (** Disse Alycia).

Neste instante, Alycia frente a mim e com vários beijinhos suaves passou a cumprimentar cada parte do meu corpo: “ ** _oi peitos... oi boca de Liza... oi língua de Liz. Oi, meu bem_ ”. **Retruquei ironicamente “ ** _Isso foi extremamente grosseiro, Srta. Carey_ ”, **Alycia cerrou os lábios  e então pediu desculpas e disse-me que recomeçaria: **“ _oi, Eliza. (_** _silêncio para deixar apenas os olhares se falarem) **Oieee meu queixinho favorito.**_ (um beijo nele) **_Oi olhinhos_** (disse-me ao beijar minhas pálpebras); ao deslizar suas mãos pelo meu corpo continuou o seu tour de toques e beijos: **“ _Oi pernocas. Oi. bumbum.. Oi cintura. Oieee xoxota de Eliza_ , _saudades suas! (risos)._   **Disse-me como se estivesse conversando com minha parte íntima – e, pasme, ela estava!”.

**_\- Oh! Isso foi extremamente sexy. Você está perdoada pela grosseria anterior!_ ** (Gargalhou Eliza e, ao final, docemente, pediu para que Alycia não a olhasse daquela maneira tão doce, mas abatida). 

_- **Não consigo, desculpe**_ **!** (disse Alycia antes de um profundo suspirar) **“ _A sua gargalhada é a melodia mais harmoniosa que já pude ouvir e sentir. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.... sua voz rouca pela manhã a me dar bom dia; dos seus áudios insanos a me fazer sorrir sozinha; do seu ‘hey, babe, dorme bem, logo estaremos dividindo o mesmo espaço’. Eu... eu .. est... estou em pedaços, Liz. É como se eu não conseguisse respirar. Você tirou meu fôlego e eu não consigo recuperá-lo, se não for nos seus braços”._** _(Os olhos de Alycia já se mostravam emotivos)._

Eliza contém as lágrimas que já inundam seus olhos e no grito desesperado do seu coração diz: **“ _Nunca foi minha intensão fazer você sofrer, Aly... Eu nunca quis que sofresse.... eu.. eu.._** (a  loira não consegue terminar a frase..)

Com um tom de voz suave e suplicado, Alycia a questiona _“ **Então porque terminou comigo? Como você pode dizer que não me quer depois de fazer amor comigo desse jeito? Todos os seus toques agora pouco foram como se... como se você estivesse tocando o bem mais precioso que existisse.... Como pode dizer que não me quer Eliza? Como?”.**_

A vontade de Eliza é abrir o jogo, detalhar todos os argumentos que a fazem manter distância de Alycia, mas ela quer isentar esta decisão sobre ombros de Alycia. Ela engole o choro e encontra em The100 a justificativa.

**_\- Aly, a morte da Lexa tomaram proporções que jamais imaginávamos. Sua carreira vai dar um salto tão grande com essa mobilização. Assumir o que sentimos irá afundar de vez a minha carreira e emperrar a sua. O seu agente tem razão...._ **

_Com um exaltar doce, a loira ouve **“O meu agente é pago para arrumar trabalho  para mim e não decidir com quem eu durmo!”**_

**_\- Ok, Aly. Contudo, com quem você dorme torna o trabalho dele mais difícil..._ **

**_\- Ah, sim! Então tornar o trabalho dele mais fácil consiste em tornar a minha vida mais difícil? (_ ** _um breve silêncio) **Liz, eu não quero ter uma vida sem você... Eu troco de agente e pronto! Problema resolvido!**_

**_\- Para Aly. O problema não é seu agente. Você me entendeu.... (_ ** _Depois de uma bufada) **Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?** (Eliza solta um sorrisinho malicioso)_

_- **Se você acha que vou plagiar Clarke e dizer “que não precisamos falar”, você está redondamente certa!**_ (Alycia sorriu e jogou o corpo em cima de Eliza para uma nova carga de emoções a amenizar as saudades).

**

Levantei meu tronco para encostar meus seios nos de Alycia. Agarrei sua cintura. Lentamente subi minhas mãos sobre as costas dela a encaixá-las em seus ombros para pressionar seu corpo sentado sobre meu quadril. Meus lábios estão entre seus seios e eu só consigo sentir a respiração ofegante dela e seus sussurros de “ ** _quero você”_** _e **“amo você”.**_

Nossos corpos mantêm a sincronia de sempre. O dançar de seu quadril e a união de nossos lábios só reforçam a afinidade com que sempre nos entregamos. Delicadamente encosto seu corpo sobre a cama. Deixo meu tronco afastado a observá-la. Meus olhos acompanham o deslizar das pontas dos meus dedos em sua clavícula, entre os seios, diafragma, faço uma leve parada sobre sua pintinha logo acima do seu umbigo, retorno meus olhos para os olhos dela, sorrio maliciosamente, volto a movimentar as pontas dos meus dedos pelo seu ventre, clitóris até sua abertura já umedecida de desejo. Penetro o primeiro dedo e a vejo fechar os olhos lentamente, penetro o segundo e ela morde os lábios, os gemidos são mais altos, seu abdômen se comprime, seus seios estão firmes a convidar meus lábios a encostarem-se a eles. Eu a tenho de novo em meus braços, eu a tenho inteiramente entregue a mim, eu registro em minha memória cada arrepio de sua pele. Eu ouço um leve “ ** _amo você_** ”. Neste instante, eu tenho a melhor sensação do mundo: a reciprocidade de amar.

**

Com os corpos exaustos, Alycia enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço logo após receber minha proposta de tomarmos um gostoso banho em câmera lenta.

**_\- Acho que eu não nunca mais quero tomar banho, assim eu terei em minha pele seu cheiro para sempre Liz._ **

**_\- Babe, acho que depois de três dias sem tomar banho você não terá um cheiro muito agradável (risos). Por que não fazemos assim: toda vez que você quiser meu cheiro no seu corpo, você me liga e eu vou ao seu encontro. Assim você não precisa ficar sem tomar banho, a imitar a Clarke!_ ** _(Gargalhadas)._

**_\- Você estará disponível todos os dias?_ **

**_\- Ah! Alycia! Não explora também! É claro que eu vou estar disponível diariamente!_ ** _(Risos seguidos de muitos beijinhos na testa de Alycia)._

**

Depois do banho, novamente a cama, Eliza com um leve beijinho e o puxar pela cintura do meu corpo, pede que eu passe a noite com ela.  Eu afasto meu rosto e lhe explico “ ** _Hum, não sei se consigo, preciso de uma justificativa para faltar o jantar que minha mãe está a preparar para mim esta noite...._** _A loira pressiona os próprios olhos a dizer **: “hum... espera um pouco... preciso pensar...”**_ Eliza começou a expor seu corpo, propositalmente, a deixar amostra seus seios e ventre; posicionou sua cabeça em um dos cotovelos e colocou sua outra mão na cintura **_“Acho que não teremos dificuldade em encontrar uma justificativa, justificável”,_** _jogou uma das sobrancelhas para cima, sorriu e aguardou meu longo beijo_.

Depois das últimas horas regadas a banho; sexo; declarações, mais sexo e mais banho, não necessariamente nesta ordem, arrumávamo-nos para deixar aquele quarto de hotel. Quando questionei Alycia com tom de voz piedoso: “ ** _Você realmente precisa ir, babe?”._ **

Então ela se aproximou, deixou nossos narizes se encostarem levemente e me beijou: **“ _Liz, minha mãe está organizando isso há dias; eu pediria para cancelar, mas eu volto no final da tarde a L.A, ainda tenho gravação de FTWD_ ”** com um olhar caído eu só conseguia resmungar algo do tipo **“ _vai voltar tão cedo_...”.**

**\- Eu sinto muito, meu bem.**

**_\- E se eu a esperasse aqui no hotel, a diária vence amanhã mesmo. Passa a noite comigo, Aly, por favor? Eu quero amanhecer ao seu lado..._ **

**_\- Você realmente me esperaria?_ ** (Alycia com sorriso de canto de boca).

**- _Yes! O que disse sobre ficar a sua disposição diariamente_. ** (Disse Eliza sorrindo e com aquele levantar de sobrancelha ímpar ao receber uma resposta positiva de Alycia). **_“Então, o que sua mãe está preparando de tão especial e que provavelmente não ficará perfeito porque sua querida filha saiu para comprar os temperos, mas só vai voltar na hora do jantar servido?”_** (brincou Eliza com os fatos)

\- **_Ah! Nada especial, apenas_** ** _Meat Pies (_** **tortinha de carne) _e outras habilidades dela. Mesmo eu estando há quase uma semana aqui, pouco nos curtimos por causa do trabalho dela, então, ela quis fazer um jantarzinho, que não posso faltar, apesar de_** _(Alycia jogou seu corpo sobre o de Eliza na cama) **querer ficar aqui, perdida entre os seus beijos, seu cheiro** (deslizou a ponta do nariz no pescoço de Eliza), **entre seus peitos** (risos e um beijo sutil entre eles)._

**\- Hum, que gostoso**... _(Disse Eliza com timbre de voz cochichado)_

**- _Você gosta de Meat Pies?_**

**_\- Gosto, mas eu estava me referindo aos seus beijinhos nos meus seios.... (risos)_ **

**_\- Você quer jantar comigo, quero dizer, conosco?_ **

**- _OH! Aly, melhor não! Não podemos ser vistas juntas! Você vai, babe, estarei esperando por você aqui, na volta._**

**- _Você não quer mesmo? Minha mãe adoraria conhecer a Clarke pessoalmente, eu falei com ela ao telefone agora pouco, enquanto você terminava seu banho; Será um jantar íntimo, nós e meu irmão, apenas. Aliás, disse-lhe que o tempero atrasou porque perdi a hora conversando com você (Risos). Eu preciso de um álibi! E também... eu.... eu pensei.... que você pudesse dormir lá em casa, digo, você não está dirigindo, certo? Então, eu poderia esquecer que lhe dei carona, beber algumas taças de vinho e alegar que não quero arriscar dirigir depois de beber. Tenho certeza que minha mãe não vai deixá-la pegar um táxi, sozinha, tão tarde da noite. Então ela vai convidá-la a ficar conosco.  Você dormiria no quarto de hóspedes ou ao menos fingiria que dormiu lá_. (** Eliza sorriu feito moleca ao ver a habilidade de Alycia em esquematizar uma forma de passar a noite com ela em sua casa). **_O que me diz?_ **_(Alycia suavizou de forma ímpar o timbre de voz)_ **_Encerra a conta do hotel, vai? Vem pra casa comigo?_**

**

_- **OMG! Não acredito que vou finalmente conhecer a menina Clarke! É um prazer conhecê-la, Eliza! Seja bem-vinda!** (Disse Leone ao receber a loira em sua casa)_

**_\- OMG! O prazer é todo meu!_ **

Eliza havia apenas esticado a mão para cumprimentar Leone, quando surpreendentemente recebeu um abraço afetuoso. Olhando para Alycia, a loira fez um gesto agradecido e, bastante maravilhado com a recepção tão calorosa na porta de casa.

**- _E você mocinha? Isso são horas de chegar?_ ** (Leone dá um abraço enérgico em Alycia ao fitá-la por alguns segundos sem dizer absolutamente nada; depois sai gentilmente empurrando as duas até à cozinha).

******

Finalizando as saladas que, segundo Leone, seriam as entradas do jantar, ela pediu à Alycia que servisse uma bebida para Eliza. Automaticamente e sem perguntar à loira, ela preenche duas taças de vinho e a entrega uma delas, juntamente com um sorriso malicioso, como quem aprecia o plano dela sendo colocado em prática.

Nesse meio tempo Leone questiona Eliza sobre algumas curiosidades de the100 a resmungar ainda que Alycia nunca lhe dá spoilers. A filha se defende dizendo que não gosta de estragar a surpresa do telespectador e ainda, não sabe exatamente o que ocorrerá porque Jason deixa muitas cenas de fora do episódio. Acrescenta ainda que algumas muito melhores poderiam ser exibidas (dá uma piscada para Eliza que solta um leve sorriso). Tudo observado com atenção por Leone.

Enquanto Alycia arrumava a mesa para o jantar, Leone avaliava o fato delas nunca terem se encontrado em um trabalho na Austrália. Também elogiou o trabalho de Eliza em Neighbours, fazendo a loira contar toda a sua trajetória na telenovela e também como chegou a L. A., ao final do seu resumo profissional, a loira brincou ao dizer que roubou o papel de Clarke de Alycia, que ao ouvir fez um leve sinal de _“ **você me paga, logo mais**!”. _

Tudo estava pronto, aguardando apenas o irmão de Alycia para o jantar. Em sua última ligação ele havia informado que já estava a caminho. Leone aproveitou para colocar Alycia em maus bocados ao contar as histórias travessas da filha na infância. Eliza gargalhava com cada história narrada sempre a olhar docemente para amada. Já Alycia ignorava o conteúdo e apreciava aquele som único do sorriso da loira. Leone nunca havia visto a filha tão hipnotizada.  

Com a chegada do último convidado, todos sentam a mesa. Antes disso, o irmão de Alycia fica maravilhado com a beleza e simpatia da loira, fazendo a irmã pensar _“ **Efeito Taylor-Cotter em mais um Debnam-Carey não, por favor!”**. _ E novas conversas sobre Clarke retornam a conversa. Ele comenta que optou por não assistir o episódio em que a irmã morre, mas que sabe superficialmente sobre a repercussão na mídia e que isso pode ser muito bom para a carreira das duas.

_Leone acrescenta que “ **talvez isso trouxesse Lexa de volta** ”. As duas protagonistas se entreolham, sorriem e exaltam juntas: “ **Lexa não volta!** ”. Leone ao preencher a taça de vinho de Eliza diz ironicamente: “ **conte-me mais sobre isso**!”. Sentada a frente da loira está Alycia que retruca: “ **Liz minha mãe está tentando embebedá-la para que fale sobre os próximos episódios. Fique esperta!”. (risos)**_

Enquanto enchia mais uma taça para si, Alycia foi repreendida pela mãe: **_“Mocinha! Você é a carona da Eliza, como vai dirigir bebendo desse jeito?”._** Alycia soltou um “ **ops** ” a levantar os ombros e sobrancelhas e com a taça na mão fixando os olhos nos de Eliza a soltar um sorriso auspicioso. Leone então disse que pediria ao filho para levá-la a casa. Neste instante Alycia recolheu o sorriso e pensou _“ **Fodeu! Não era para ser essa a sugestão** ”. _Eliza percebeu o desespero dela e logo retrucou “ ** _Não, Leone, por favor, não quero incomodar, eu vou de táxi, mesmo_** _”._ O rapaz do jantar disse que seria um prazer levá-la. As duas então percebem que o plano está indo por água abaixo, mas Leone ajuda as duas meninas _“ **Não, não! Está tarde para você pegar táxi sozinha**. **Não deixarei! Suas opções são aceitar a carona do meu filho ou dormir aqui** ”.  Um breve silêncio. “ **Eu aceito dormir aqui então** ”. _As duas escondem os largos sorrisos dados na taça de vinho que imediatamente vai à boca após Eliza aceitar o convite. Leone apenas admirou a cumplicidade das duas em relaxar os olhos uma na outra. Logo em seguida ela lembra que o quarto de hóspedes está interditado por ter virado praticamente um depósito de tralhas. Pensa alto _“ **Eu a convidei, mas não temos onde colocá-la** ”. _O irmão de Alycia logo dá solução _“ **Eu posso emprestar minha cama para você, Eliza. Sem problemas!** ”. _A loira logo retruca _**“Não! Por favor! Não quero tirar ninguém de seus quartos, aquele sofá está ótimo”**_ Disse ao apontar para a sala. O moço foi ainda mais ousado “Quem disse que eu sairia do quarto?” Todos riram e ele se retificou _“ **Estou brincando, Eliza! Não me importo em lhe conceder o quarto, aliás, depois posso me gloriar que Eliza Taylor já dormiu na minha cama, eu só não preciso dizer que eu estava do lado de fora do quarto**!”. _ Novas risadas que são acompanhadas de um tapa carinhoso da irmã em seu braço a dizer para que ele respeite Eliza para não assustá-la. Alycia ainda sugeriu gaguejando: _“ **Acho que Eliza pode ficar no meu quarto. Já dividimos a cama várias vezes nas festas de the100** ”. _Leone questionou com ironia para Eliza se havia problemas. A loira, é claro, não se opôs.

Após o jantar os quatro decidiram jogar “imagem e ação”. Formaram as duplas. Leone e Eliza contra os irmãos. Entre novas risadas e taças de vinho era mais visível a maneira doce e íntima das duas, mesmo estando em lados opostos do jogo. Sempre que podia Eliza ajudava Alycia e vice-versa, o que fez Leone pedir para trocar de dupla, pois, do contrário, o jogo terminaria empatado ou jamais acabaria. A proposta foi recusada pelo filho que pediu para encerrar o jogo dizendo-se muito cansado para continuar. Despediu-se e foi dormir. Leone aproveitou a desculpa do rapaz e também se despediu, pedindo a Alycia que acomodasse bem Eliza em seu quarto. Pedido que foi ratificado por um “Sim, senhora!” bastante irônico e sorridente _._

As duas permaneceram no sofá da sala até terminarem a garrafa de vinho que estava aberta. Quando finalmente estavam a sós, Alycia jogou seu corpo no colo da loira a passar os braços no pescoço dela já deixando seus lábios encontrarem o de Eliza, que, no primeiro momento, recuou com medo que alguém as visse. Depois, a saudade daquela boca sequer a fez lembrar-se de onde estavam. Entre um beijo e outro, elas avaliavam o jantar. A loira se disse encantada com Leone, diante da simpatia e carinho com alguém que estava conhecendo pela primeira vez. Comentou do cavalheirismo do irmão, apesar de bem jovem, muito educado e carismático. Alycia ainda completou que ele tinha a quem puxar. (risos). Elogiou a comida,  muito bem preparada e apetitosa. Enalteceu também a astúcia de Alycia em fazer com que Eliza dormisse no quarto dela. Aliás, Eliza questionou a ex-namorada sobre seu conhecimento de que não havia quarto de hóspedes. Alycia soltou uma longa gargalhada de quem tinha plena consciência de que não havia quarto extra na casa para a loira dormir. Eliza deu um leve beliscão seguido de: “ ** _safada_**!”.

**

Finalizada a garrafa. As duas subiram para o quarto de Alycia. Ao entrarem Eliza deu uma rápida passada de olhos pelo ambiente “ ** _Achei que fosse mais de humanas seu quarto, Babe_**!”.  As duas sorriram e a loira recebeu um abraço seguido de um giro corporal a caírem sobre a cama. As duas se olharam por alguns segundos, deram uma alta gargalhada e Alycia disse ainda sorrindo **_“Eu quero você!_** ”. Eliza a respondeu soltando também uma gargalhada “ ** _Eu também quero muito você”._** Aly voltou a dizer **_“Sim, eu realmente preciso que você saiba que eu quero muito, muito mesmo, você”_**. A loira retrucou “ ** _Eu sei, compreendo e espero que você entenda que a recíproca é verdadeira”_**. Nova gargalha e as duas simultaneamente falam **_“mas podemos...”_**  A loira diz **_“Sim, claro, por favor!”_** (Risos) e Alycia completou **_“Estamos cansadas.... e já é tarde_** (Risos), **_vamos apenas dormir_**?”. Eliza finalizou ** _, “por favor!”._**

Então Alycia puxou o corpo de Eliza da cama e disse que pegaria uma camiseta para ela dormir mais confortável. A loira retrucou dizendo que dormiria nua mesmo. Sem objeções, obviamente, Alycia deu um leve beijo na loira e indicou no banheiro produtos de higiene que ela precisasse, enquanto arrumava a cama para elas dormirem. Em frente ao espelho do banheiro, Eliza ainda brincou _“ **todas essas escovas dentárias novas são para as amiguinhas que você traz em casa**?” (_ Risos). Alycia foi ao encontro da loira e ao segurar na cintura dela deixou sua cabeça repousar no ombro esquerdo do ombro dela e disse _: “ **sou uma pessoa prevenida**!” (risos). _

Enquanto Alycia terminava sua higiene no banheiro, em frente à cama, Eliza tirava a calça jeans a jogar na cadeira da escrivaninha. Quando suas mãos pegaram na barra da blusa para tirá-la, a loira sentiu as mãos de Alycia em sua pele seguido de um sussurro na orelha _**“Deixe-me tirar o restante** ”. _Ela só conseguia sentir o arrepio da sua pele com o toque suave das mãos de Alycia. As duas se ajeitaram na cama de frente uma para a outra. Alycia aproximou seu rosto junto ao ombro de Eliza a cochichar brigando com o sono: “ ** _Eu não queria adormecer_ ”. **Eliza movimentou seus lábios para um leve beijo na testa dela a dizer _“ **Está tudo bem, babe, eu vou estar aqui quando acordar”.** _ Com a voz risonha e cochilando Alycia inclinou seu rosto mais próximo aos seios de Eliza: _“ **Eu tenho a melhor visão daqui”**. (Risos)_

Alycia se deixava cair no sono com a cabeça sobre os seios de Eliza, a qual buscou o entrelaçar de sua mão direita com a esquerda da de Alycia que contornava a cintura da loira. Com as mãos entrelaçadas elas finalizaram aquele dia tão maravilhoso. _“ **Boa noite, minha Liza-Loo** ” _Disse Alycia ao corresponder o entrelaçar de dedos a ouvir _“ **Boa noite, minha Leashy-Loo”.**  _

Pensando consigo, Eliza admirava tudo que tinha ali naquele momento: a própria pele conexa a de Alycia; o sono leve dela; a respiração tranquila da ex-namorada preenchendo o vazio entre os seus seios; o silêncio perturbador de sua consciência se questionando _: **“Como vou protegê-la assim? Se estou tão vulnerável a enlouquecer de amor? Como protegê-la se meu único desejo é cair nos seus braços eternamente? Como me afastar se você é tudo que eu sempre esperei?”.**_ Os questionamentos eram o que ainda mantinham Eliza acordada para não perder qualquer minuto daquele momento. Tempo depois ela finalmente deixou se vencer pelo sono.

_**_

**_\- Bom dia, Alycia!_ (** Leone chegou à cozinha e viu a filha preparando uma bandeja de café da manhã).

- ** _Bom dia, mãe! Estou preparando um café para a Eliza, não sei se ela ficou bem acomodada no meu quarto, então, achei que um café seria bem vindo_**.

\- **_Aham, sei! Tenho certeza que Eliza dormiu perfeitamente acomodada, filha. Mesmo assim, é muito atencioso de sua parte levar café na cama para ela._** (Leone disse com ironia ao segurar a xícara de café próxima à boca e notar Alycia desviar seu olhar para a bandeja). - **_Então quer dizer que a sua saudade tem nome, sobrenome, cabelos loiros e sorriso levado?_**   (Disse Leone diante da reação de Alycia).

\- **_Oh céus!! Não, mãe!_**   (Alycia, buscando ignorar o assunto, segurou a bandeja e se encaminhou para fora da cozinha).

**_\- Alycia Jasmin, volte aqui!_** (Alycia parou na porta e girou seu corpo a olhar sua mãe). “ ** _Você saiu no meio da manhã para comprar tempero e só voltou no final do dia, com o cabelo molhado, um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma loira a tira colo, aliás, sem o tempero. Não sei a quem você está querendo enganar, minha filha, mas com certeza não será a mim”._**

Alycia apoiou a bandeja sobre a mesa e com os ombros relaxados disse “ **Eu a amo!”**

**_\- Que lindo, meu bem! A mim ou a ela? (Risos)_ **

**_\- Ambas!_ (** Disse Alycia, que recebeu um abraço e um beijo carinhosos de Leone).

**_-Bom, então é melhor você se apressar. Amor e café devem ser quentes. E o de Eliza já está esfriando._ **

**_\- O amor ou café?_ **

**_\- O café! Óbvio! Ninguém que olhe da maneira que ela faz para você estaria com o amor esfriando, pelo contrário, salta aos olhos que ela está explodindo de amores por você_. (** Disse carinhosamente Leone com tom de aprovação dos sentimentos da filha).

**

Alycia chegou a passos leves no quarto para evitar acordar Eliza de forma abrupta. Repousou a bandeja à mesa de estudos que ficava paralela a porta e ao retornar seus olhos sobre a cama pode apreciar as curvas descobertas de Eliza: deitada de bruços, o lençol cobria apenas parte de seu quadril a deixar amostra parte do bumbum, perna e cintura; seu braço esquerdo escondia seus seios; seus cabelos cobriam parte do seu rosto que revelava um sono tranquilo. Então Alycia, quase como um direito, repousou seus joelhos sobre a cama ao lado de Eliza de forma a ter total visão de seu corpo adormecido entre os lençóis; com toques suaves deslizou seus dedos: começou pelo calcanhar; panturrilha; joelho, coxa; quadril; cintura; costas, ombro e braço. Todo esse caminho foi percorrido seguido de suaves beijos; Então retirou o cabelo que cobria o rosto de Eliza a finalizar com um longo beijo delicado em sua bochecha. “ ** _Bom dia, meu bem!_** _”._

- ** _Bom dia, babe. Que saudades dos seus beijinhos matinais. (_** disse Eliza com a voz falhando ao enterrar seu rosto no travesseiro como quem não quisesse sair daquela cama);

**_\- Eu trouxe seu café e alguns biscoitinhos..._ **

_- **Você é um amor! Café é vida!** _

Café e amor na mesma frase em menos de 5 minutos, acho que é o destino conspirando a nosso favor, pensou Alycia enquanto Eliza sentava-se na cama a puxar o lençol para cobrir até a altura dos seus seios e esconder seu rosto com as mãos resmungando que há muito tempo não dormia tão bem. Fixou os olhos em Alycia que já trazia a bandeja de café para apoiar sobre a cama e num tom de voz seco a perguntou o horário do seu voo: “ ** _Às 17h_** _”._

_- **Está indo direto para o México?**_

**_\- Não, fico por dois dias em L.A. a trabalho de divulgação de FTWD e depois “arriba”, mais uns vinte dias experimentando tequilas. (risos envergonhados)_ **

**_\- Hum...sei..._ ** _(resmungou Eliza ao encolher seus joelhos e encobrir seu rosto com a caneca de café). **Gostoso o café, você quem fez, não é?!** (Alycia afirmou com a cabeça). **“Eu reconheceria esse café em qualquer lugar** ” (Soltou um sorriso pálido já prevendo o rumo da conversa). _

**_\- Nossas carreiras já são prioridades novamente?_ ** _(Questionou Alycia)_

_- **Acho que podemos esperar eu entrar no táxi e ..e.. deixar que sua imagem pela janela seja minha última lembrança dessas 24h.**_

_- **Quando você parte?**_

_- **Agora. Eu sinto muito.** _ Preciso ajudar Kylie com os preparativos para o casamento e você... você precisa se arrumar para voltar para L.A, não é?

Com o levantar dos ombros e um movimento leve da cabeça para esquerda, Alycia disse suavemente: _“ **Não sinta, sabíamos que, no final, teríamos que nos separar”.**_

_Depois de um breve silêncio, Eliza fixou seus olhos no de Alycia a dizer: “ **Talvez, um dia nós duas não precisemos mais nos despedir** ”. _

_“ **Assim espero** ”, _disse Alycia com o timbre de voz trêmulo e falho que foi interrompido por um longo encontro dos seus lábios com o de Eliza. Com movimentos pensados, Eliza repousou a caneca de café à mesa ao lado da cama sem desgrudar seus lábios dos de Alycia, que jogava seu corpo cada vez mais em cima do dela: _“ **Eu já estou com saudades de você”,**_ Eliza ouviu Alycia sussurrar dolorosamente entre um beijo e outro.

_**_

Senti as mãos de Eliza segurarem firme meu quadril. Com beijos cada vez mais intensos, eu deixava mais clara a minha intenção de me entregar para ela novamente: “ ** _Aly, sua mãe vai estranhar estarmos até esta hora no quarto”_** _Sussurrava Eliza. “ **Liz, meu bem! D. Leone soube de nós no momento em que você atravessou aquela porta ontem”.** Eliza deixou a boca entreaberta e franziu a testa “ **OMG! Eu não vou ter cor... (** Eliza foi interrompida por Alycia), “ **Eliza Taylor, cala a boca e me fode!?”**_ Alycia aproveitou a boca entreaberta de Eliza para passar sua língua nos lábios e dentes de Eliza _. “ **seu pedido é uma ordem**!”, disse Eliza. _

Senti as mãos de Eliza segurarem firmes o meu bumbum a pressionar meu corpo próximo ao dela. Eu estava sentada sobre ela, agora a usar a cabeceira da cama como apoio do meu corpo para empurrar o meu sexo no seu. Ela segurava com mais firmeza minha cintura e nossos corpos dançavam de maneira a deixá-los cada vez mais suados. Eu ainda estava sentada em seu sexo quando Eliza sutilmente ergueu seu próprio corpo para apoiar minhas costas nos lençóis. Minhas pernas entornaram seu quadril e ela sussurrou algo _**“Você é tão flexível...”.** _ E nossas bocas continuaram nas mesmas sintonia dançantes dos nossos corpos.

Nossos corpos se esfregavam com frenesi numa sintonia apressada de quem só tem poucos minutos. Cada vez mais intensos nossos movimentos, eu só conseguia emitir apenas ordens do _tipo **“Foda-me Eliza! Coma-me! Eu quero mais... e mais..”** _ Eliza já tinha dois dedos dentro de mim, mas ainda assim eu pedia mais, incontrolavelmente. O som dos meus sussurros tornara-se cada vez mais altos, o som dos nossos gemidos se misturava ao barulho da cama a encostar-se à parede e arranhar o chão. Nossos seios pareciam colados entre si, diante do suor do nosso corpo e dos movimentos cada vez mais intensos, então senti Eliza enfiar mais um dedo, levando-me ao ápice do prazer: _“ **Liz.. me... me... fode... tod..., OMG! Ammm.. Ammm, LIZ!”**_

**_**_ **

**_“Goza para mim Aly, goza para mim”_** Entre gemidos eu sussurrava ao ouvido de Alycia. Eu sentia seu corpo cada vez mais grudado ao meu, pedindo por mais prazer. Alycia sussurrando sacanagem em me ouvido era verdadeiramente minha fraqueza sexual. Eu me perdia por completo e minha vontade era comê-la em todas as posições e ângulos possíveis. Eu a queria de quatro para mim, de forma que eu pudesse jogar meu corpo sobre o dela; fazê-la sentir meus seios em suas costas; minha mão a penetrá-la com o braço rente ao seu quadril e ventre a usá-lo para pressionar seu bumbum no meu sexo; minha outra mão seguraria seus cabelos cacheados a puxá-los suavemente permitindo levantar seu tronco e nos deixar de joelhos sobre a cama. Foi o que fiz, antes de tê-la gozando nos meus dedos, novamente. Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dela a aguardar nossas respirações normalizarem.  

**_\- Desculpe, machuquei você, Aly? Acabei me empolgando... na verdade, muito mesmo...e_ **

**_\- Você se superou! Foram quantos dedinhos_** _? (_ Eliza enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e carinhosamente pediu desculpas de novo).

_- **Aly, eu só fiz o que você pediu, a cada segundo você pedia mais e mais, eu não me controlei, perdi ... me perdi... eu sinto muito....**_

_- **Tudo bem, Liz. Vou me controlar na próxima vez para evitar que você enfie o braço inteiro** _ (Gargalhadas em meio a xingamentos carinhosos!). _**“Porque vai ter próxima vez, não é?”** (Eliza balançou a cabeça positivamente). **Ainda bem que vou passar 14h dentro de um avião, porque ficar caminhando com as pernas abertas em decorrência do desejo incontrolável de Eliza Taylor não seria nada fácil na minha vida! Acho que você merece essa sensação, não acha?!** (_ Alycia virou seu corpo para cima de Eliza a deixá-la de costas sobre a cama);

**_\- OMG! Não! Você já comparou o tamanho dos nossos dedos?_** (Então elas colocaram suas mãos palma com palma para verificar realmente que Eliza poderia ter uma hemorragia se Alycia fizesse o mesmo que ela). _“ **Olha isso, Aly! Seus dedos têm uns 2 metros, (Alycia resmungou um ‘exagerada!’) três dedos eu sentiria dor e não prazer, já pensou? Faz do jeitinho que você faz sempre. Já está mais do que gostoso!”.**_

**_\- Sendo assim, vou fazer mais que gostoso, mas pode ser no chuveiro? Quero aproveitar que você está aqui e testar algumas fantasias que já me passaram pela cabeça.... (Risos)._ **

**_\- Você já me imaginou no seu banheiro?_ ** _(risadinhas irônicas da loira)_

Alycia tentava se explicar enquanto puxava Eliza para dentro do banheiro ** _“é.. assim, uma vez... ou outra... amm, ou... ou talvez, várias vezes” (RISOS)_**

**_ Nota ao leitor: _ ** _Volte ao capítulo 09 ou 10 desta fanfic ou apenas use a imaginação. Obrigada, de nada!_

**_**_ **

Eliza se vestia para, infelizmente, despedirem-se. Alycia rodou o corpo da loira a jogá-la sobre a cama ainda desfeita pelas entregas daquela manhã ensolarada _. “ **Eu posso ver você em L.A. quando eu voltar do México?”.**_ Eliza sabe que isso não vai ser possível, diante da promessa que fez a si mesmo, então, sem dizer não diretamente, ela busca acalentar o coração de Alycia e com um arrastar de _“ **baaabe** ” _ela se justifica _“ **Não podemos ser vistas juntas... deixemos passar esse alvoroço pela morte de Lexa e quem sabe... depois...**.” _ Alycia apenas cerrou os lábios e deu um leve consentimento desapontado _. “ **Posso ligar para você de vez em quando, ao menos?** ”. _Eliza sorriu e disse que não haveria problemas: _“ **Todos os dias**?” _ Retrucou Alycia. A loira realmente era incapaz de dizer não a Alycia, gargalhou e deu _“ **ok** ”. _Contudo, isso não era suficiente e ela teve que prometer que enviaria vídeos insanos também _. “ **Ok** ”. _As duas se entregaram para um beijo longo já cheio de saudades, olhares úmidos e corações apertados _. **“Eu amo você** ”. _Disse Alycia sussurrando dolorosamente. Eliza queria retribuir, mas encher o coração de Alycia de esperanças era cruel demais _,_ então ela apenas disse _“ **Obrigada**!”. _ Alycia fechou os olhos lentamente fazendo as lágrimas caírem e resmungou _“ **não era isso que eu queria ouvir** ”. _Eliza se partiu em mil pedaços, seu coração disparou _“ **Eu a amo, eu amo... eu a amo tanto...** (um fervoroso beijo) **você jamais vai conseguir mensurar o quanto eu a amo... e você... mas você merece mais.. Aly... muito mais.... eu não sou a pessoa certa para estar com você....”.**_ O táxi acabara de buzinar em frente a casa fazendo Eliza levantar da cama rapidamente. Alycia enxugava as lágrimas com a palma dos dedos dizendo que nunca iria entender esta forma de amar de Eliza.

Elas desceram. Eliza foi até a cozinha ao encontro de Leone e, envergonhada (pelos barulhos no quarto), agradeceu a estada e o jantar maravilhosos. Recebeu o convite de _“ **volte sempre. Você é muito bem vinda aqui”.**_ Despediram-se.

Aly levou Eliza até o táxi, abriu a porta do carro, viu a loira entrar  e levar  junto com o fechar de porta suas esperanças de novamente ter aquele romance tranquilo e seguro que tiveram nos primeiros quatro meses. Embora Eliza tivesse feito tantas promessas naquela manhã, foi ao ver os olhos azuis cheios de despedidas acompanhados do típico apertar de lábios e bochechas da loira que ela sentiu que tudo aquilo foi apenas uma mera despedida entre elas.  Os olhos de Eliza estavam carregados de receio e tristeza. O beijo salgado na porta do carro com o vidro abaixado era um “adeus” e não um “até breve”.

O carro se afastava e na janela traseira eu assistia a mulher que eu amo desaparecer no campo da minha visão. Eu estava deixando o que eu amo para que ela pudesse ser o que ela mais ama. As 24h significaram a despedida que nosso romance merecia. O último dia nos braços dela constituiu a certeza de que eu jamais amaria alguém tanto quanto eu amo Alycia.  

**_**_ **

Alycia volta para dentro de casa, com olhos ainda lagrimejados, tenta se esquivar de uma conversa privada com a mãe, ao subir as escadas clandestinamente anunciando em alto som que vai preparar as malas para viajar. É impedida por uma voz imperativa a dizer _**“Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey! À cozinha, agora!”**_

Depois de um leve bufar ela dá meia-volta e vai até a cozinha ao encontro de Leone. Ao chegar, nota a mãe colocando café em uma xícara com o olhar de _“ **é para você, sente-se**!”. _ Enquanto termina de preparar o almoço, Leone pede que a filha, resumidamente, coloque-a a par de Elycia _. “ **Até você é shipper de Elycia, mãe?!”** _ Disse Alycia a arrancar suaves sorrisos de ambas _. “ **Ora, eu só shipava Clexa, mas agora, depois de todo aquele barulho no quarto!”** _ Brincou Leone ao sentar-se próxima a filha e questioná-la sobre os olhos vermelhos e a tristeza durante toda aquela semana. **_“Resumo da obra?”_** Perguntou Alycia à mãe que deu um balançar de cabeça em sinal de positivo _. “ **Ok! Eu tentei não me envolver com ela, mas é humanamente impossível não se apaixonar por Eliza Taylor! Contracenar, beijá-la em cena, só torna a atração mais encantadora. Eu já estava apaixonada quando terminamos a segunda temporada, mas Eliza me achava heterossexual demais para sentir alguma coisa por ela. Então ficamos assim, por mais de um ano, fingindo que não havia algo explodindo dentro dos nossos corações. Quando fomos gravar a terceira temporada, aconteceu. Estávamos juntas desde setembro, mas no início do mês passado ela terminou comigo, porque minha carreira estava roubando tempo demais e ela estava se sentindo sozinha. Fim”.**_

**_Leone_** olhava a filha intrigada _“ **Por que você não queria se envolver com ela, que me parece uma ótima companhia e uma mulher de caráter** ” (Risos). _Alycia deu uma murchada de ombro e resmungou alg _o “ **Ela não é esse anjo todo não! Ela não se envolve, não assume nada sério. Outras do elenco de The100 já fizeram parte da lista.** (_Leone soltou um irônico “inclusive você, querida! _”) **É como se ela fosse feita para voar, sabe? E eu sabia que.... que se me apaixonasse eu iria querer “prendê-la” tecnicamente falando** ”. _

_- **E não prendeu? Afinal, estão juntas quase seis meses. Tiveram uma briguinha boba por causa de carreira e falta de tempo... Isso é normal... E, por favor, Alycia, só você não vê que ela está aos seus pés! Responda-me uma coisa Clexa: O beijo do 307 foi real?** (_Alycia soltou um sorrisinho confirmando) **_O choro também?_**

**_\- Não. O choro foi Elycia. Eu estava perdendo-a antes mesmo de tê-la. Foi depois das gravações daquele episódio que notei que precisava ser dela. Ela precisava ser minha, do contrário, Elycia jamais aconteceria._ **

**_\- Vocês são lindas juntas. A cumplicidade, os olhares. Elycia aconteceria de qualquer maneira, filha._ (**Para descontrair e fazer com que a filha entendesse que ficaria tudo bem Leone brincou) ** _Falando nisso, minha filhota é .... como vocês dizem quando é passiva?_**

**_\- Bottom! Chega! Eu não quero ter esse tipo de conversa com a minha mãe_** _! (_ Alycia levantava da cadeira enquanto sua mãe sorria e segurava em seu braço impedindo que ela saísse)

_- **Eu estou brincando, meu bem, afinal, vocês voltaram certo?**_

**_\- Não sei! Acho que não. Eliza diz que não podemos ser vistas juntas em L.A. E que a repercussão da morte da Lexa só dificulta tudo. Ela tem medo que nossas carreiras afundem se descobrirem que Elycia é real._ **

**_\- De certo modo, ela está certa. E no fundo você sabe disso! A exposição de vocês agora, no início de sua carreira pode direcionar os seus papéis futuros a apenas um tipo de filme. Conhecemos o jeito conservador de Hollywood._ **

**_\- Você acha que devemos terminar mesmo?_ **

**_\- Não! Só... só devem ser mais cuidadosas. Até você se firmar e ela também._ **

**_\- Foi o que ela disse: que preciso me firmar em FTWD, aproveitar que é um papel diferente de Lexa, é como se, Alicia Clark fosse meu engatinhar na carreira, um papel adolescente. Lexa em breve será esquecida, já que o personagem morreu na trama. Clarke logo se envolve com Bellamy e eles anulam a bissexualidade do personagem. É que... eu tenho tantas saudades dela... É um querer sem precedentes. Ficar com ela sempre... eu nunca senti isso antes...._ **

**_\- Isso é amor! E ela está sendo racional na relação, meu bem. Faça seu trabalho. Firme-se em FTWD. Alavanque sua carreira e logo ela não terá mais motivos para pedir distanciamento. Agora, responda-me mais uma perguntinha...._ **

Antes que a mãe viesse com questionamentos indiscretos, Alycia levantou-se e saiu da cozinha argumentando em voz alta que precisava arrumar as malas.

_**_

Eliza chegou de mansinho em casa. Passou pela varanda e deu bom dia aos irmãos e aos primos reunidos em uma tarefa para o casamento do dia seguinte. Ao buscar na cozinha um copo de suco viu sua mãe com um sorriso irônico de “por onde a loirinha andou nas últimas 24h?”. Eliza sorriu apaixonadamente fazendo sua mãe dizer “ **Alycia**?”. A loira abaixou lentamente as pálpebras em sinal de positivo a responder logo em seguida para mãe que _“ **Não, não voltamos. Eu não posso ficar com ela em L.A. Não é seguro. Mom, foi .. foi tão maravilhoso eu achei... achei que... que nunca mais sentiria tudo isso. E ela.. ela está sofrendo tanto...eu não queria que ela passasse por isso... Eu não consigo me afastar quando estou próxima a ela... Então, eu só prometi que poderíamos tentar, mas eu sei.. sei que não posso vê-la em L.A., muito menos depois da morte de Lexa** ”. _

**_\- Liza, você não acha que está exagerando? Quero dizer: se o romance de vocês viesse à tona, não é como se Alycia fosse expulsa do meio artístico, as coisas só ficariam mais difíceis. Talvez os papéis, inclusive os seus, mocinha, ficariam limitados a personagens representativos LGBT, mas isso também não é o fim do mundo. Ademais, ela é super talentosa... acho que você deveria arriscar..._ **

**_\- Eu sei o que a Senhora está fazendo. Eu não posso falar, desculpe! Eu não estou exagerando. Eu sei o que estou protegendo. E não serei eu a dificultar a carreira dela_ ** _. **Kylie está por ai?** (Perguntou Eliza a se retirar da cozinha em direção à varanda para se enturmar com os familiares). _

 

 

## Notas Finais

 

Então? Capítulo longo, mas necessário!  
  
Uma observação: Eu sei que Alycia é de Sidney e Eliza de Melbourne, mas ignorem isso porque ficaria difícil menina Alycia percorrer quase mil km atrás de uns temperinhos para D. Leone preparar o jantar. Foi só uma adaptação de roteiro, viu?  
  
May we meet again


	17. I don't want to hear this again

## 

_Eliza está de volta a L.A, enquanto Alycia continua no México. A loira ainda está naquela indecisão de continuar ou não na casa de Matt durante o ano. Afinal, com tantas Convenções até agosto, data que se apresenta em Vancouver para a gravação da quarta  temporada, que acabara de ser confirmada, não é conveniente ocupar um espaço que pouco será habitado. Ademais, um  ambiente que só lembra Alycia._

_As duas mantiveram contato por telefone na primeira semana enquanto Alycia estava no México, mas Eliza retomou a promessa que fez para si e com o coração em pedaços – por ela e por Aly – decidiu não mais alimentar a volta do relacionamento. Tornou-se cada vez mais indisponível, pois enquanto elas estivessem em países diferentes era seguro o contato, mas quando Aly voltasse, e elas estivessem em um mesmo espaço geográfico, a saudade, o amor, as lembranças de toda a rendição de corpos venceriam o dever de proteção. Ela era forte apenas quando não tinha aqueles olhos verdes convidativos em cima de si para serem felizes._

_**_

**_WonderCon, Los Angeles._ **

_Por si só, convenções já mexiam completamente com a ansiedade de Eliza, mas esta, em especial, envolve toda a sua estrutura. Serão as primeiras manifestações diretas sobre a morte de Lexa, a cena do sexo Clexa, os sentimentos e o sofrimento de Clarke. Tudo isso, a esconder a dor de ter que se afastar de Alycia, seu grande amor. Eliza pensa que ela só precisa evitar que as lágrimas transcendam seus olhos. Sabe também que deve controlar seus movimentos, já que o passar de mão na nuca e na orelha bem com o desviar de olhar vão denunciar o amor por trás das câmeras, vão revelar seu amor além de Lexa. Ela precisa atuar mais do que nunca. Ela necessita separar Elycia de Clexa._

_Era o que deveria ter feito, mas as perguntas direcionadas ao amor fictício eram tão apropriadas e adequadas para o que escondia a realidade. Eliza jamais conseguiria separar Clexa de Elycia, porque foi com Clarke e Lexa que tudo começou. Foi aquela noite em Vancouver, o aperto de mãos, os fogos de artifício, a cumplicidade imediata, os sorrisos, o olhar um no outro, não foi apresentação de corpos Alycia e Eliza, mas de almas uma para outra. Tudo o que veio depois foi apenas o cronometrar de passos para caminharem lado a lado para um mesmo destino. A estrada que leva ao amor recíproco, a mais pura magia da alma. Elycia era definitivamente uma oportunidade de continuação de Clexa, mas que estava ameaçada por um pseudo-produtor. O caminho à felicidade estava, por ora, cheios de pedregulhos._

_Em meios aos questionamentos de: “Clarke conseguirá superar Lexa algum dia?”; “Clarke se permitirá amar novamente?”; “Clarke terá tempo para lidar com a morte de Lexa?”, Eliza se perguntava a respeito de Alycia. Elas talvez não fossem feitas para durar, mas eram tão compatíveis, fazendo-as questionar toda aquela teoria de que precisamos de alguém para nos completar. Com Alycia, era mais que se completar, era transbordar. A loira estava completa e Alycia em sua a vida só a fazia expandir-se. Era o amor na prática quebrando mais uma tese incorreta do que precisa ser experimentado ao menos uma vez na vida. Era a melhor e mais importante experiência que um ser humano poderia conhecer._

_Quando perguntaram sua reação ao receber o script com a morte de Lexa, Eliza só conseguia lembrar-se do abraço decepcionado de Alycia e, logo em seguida, as lágrimas em seu ombro naquela noite fria em Vancouver após mais um dia de gravações. As memórias eram frescas, apesar de já ter se passado mais de 06 meses.  Naquela noite ela já sentia que as coisas entre as duas nunca seriam fáceis, mas também, naquele abraço ela teve certeza que jamais amaria alguém com tanta ternura e coragem. Definitivamente o amor nunca seria uma fraqueza para Eliza Taylor._

_Foi massacrante passar o dia respondendo que Lexa era a pessoa certa para Clarke, e que ela  jamais seria capaz de amar alguém da forma que o fez com a comandante. Era duro demais mascarar em Clarke o que Eliza estava sentindo por Alycia, esconder o que gostaria de expor, para a amada e para o mundo, dizer que ela era a pessoa certa e que jamais amaria outro alguém com tamanha magnitude. Eliza estava desolada ao final do dia e nem mesmo o telefonema de Alycia preocupada com o bombardeio de perguntas acrescido de mal estar da loira em estar perante o grande público amenizaram seu estado de espírito derrubado._

_Ao telefone Alycia buscava palavras de conforto “ **Liz, fizemos um excelente trabalho e não podíamos fazer diferente, apenas seguimos o script. Nós representamos um amor forte, cúmplice e verdadeiro. Clexa ficará na história. Não será esquecida. Nós fizemos nosso melhor e a resposta do público é nossa recompensa. O luto faz parte na vida de  Clarke e todos querem saber como ela supera tudo isso. Talvez essa fosse a segunda maior perda dela. Você precisa entender que as pessoas se espelham na fortaleza que ela é, e querem saber, como seguir em frente quando se perde um grande amor, quando você não pode trazê-lo de volta, quando você não pode mudar o destino.** (Alycia dizia as palavras como se implorasse para Eliza mudar o destino delas, na vida real elas não precisariam seguir em frente sem a companhia uma da outra, elas podiam seguir lado a lado). **Estou orgulhosa de você e da sua postura nas entrevistas na WonderCon. Com o tempo as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Você é a fortaleza refletiva em Clarke, meu amor.** ”. _

_Eliza ouvia as palavras doces e o suspirar caloroso de Alycia do outro lado da linha e ela não conseguia concluir nada além de: é tão errado não ficarmos juntas, passear de mãos dadas, dar entrevistas a elogiar uma a outra, é injusto não poder tomar um café em uma mesinha qualquer de uma cafeteria, enquanto trocamos críticas aos nossos respetivos scripts. É injusto ter que magoar a quem se ama para protegê-la da maldade de alguns. Eu poderia mudar o destino, mas as consequências seriam, talvez, devastadoras. A loira nunca pensou que pisar em terreno seguro fosse tão complicado. Sempre levou a vida como se a batalha fosse vencida pela persistência, gratidão e esperança. Nunca imaginou que fugir fosse uma estratégia de guerra. Nunca precisou ficar longe quando o que mais queria era estar perto. O peso da proteção estava insuportável naqueles dias de Convenção._

_As duas ainda conversaram por algumas horas, como sempre, o diálogo entre elas nunca tinha aqueles silêncios constrangedores, as coisas simplesmente fluíam tão naturais quanto respirar. Contudo, sempre há os fatores externos que nos lembram das interferências que rompem a magia: o sono das duas obrigou a despedida telefônica._

_**_

_Nos dias seguintes, mais uma vez Eliza tinha que fazer o certo, sabendo que Alycia chegaria a L.A, a loira tornou-se “indisponível” todas as vezes que ela ligara. Respondia sucintamente as mensagens e parou de enviar vídeos. Apesar de tudo isso, Eliza tomou o cuidado de não parecer indiferente, atitude que ela sabia irritar a ex-namorada, para fazer de modo mais sutil e menos doloroso. Alycia estaria de volta no dia seguinte, a loira precisava manter-se afastada e a visita do seu pai a L.A. tornariam as coisas mais fáceis. A desculpa perfeita!_

_**_

_Aly chegou em L.A. e, evidentemente, em sua agenda havia um espaço (na verdade, qualquer lugar) para encontrar Eliza, que estava ocupada em mostrar Los Angeles ao pai. Aly não quis insistir em marcar um encontro porque sabia que a loira estava usando a visita paterna para se esquivar de vê-la. Então ela resolve mudar de estratégia. Sempre disponível para Eliza, ela decide também dar um “gelo” e ver qual é a reação da loira. Depois de um “ **Tudo bem, Eliza. Eu entendo, aproveite a visita do seu pai. Divirtam-se e cuide-se.** ” ao telefone, Alycia parou de ligar, de mandar mensagens e tentar contato. Foi difícil, porque muitas coisas lembravam Eliza e a saudade no peito em nada amenizava a coceira dos dedos em discar ou enviar mensagens à loira. Contudo,  com a agenda cheia foi mais fácil manter aqueles generosos dedos, dados a Srta. Debman-Carey, distantes do contato denominado “Liza-Loo” em seu telefone._

_Alycia compareceu a dois eventos de lançamento da segunda temporada de FTWD, apesar de divulgação deste show foi inevitável não responder sobre a morte de Lexa e toda a repercussão na mídia. Ela se disse surpresa com a reação do público e de modo inteligente (profissionalmente) elogiou e agradeceu ao Jason pela oportunidade de interpretar uma personagem tão forte, embora quisesse realmente soltar um provérbio muito apropriado para a situação: “ **eu avisei que esse tiro sairia pela culatra** ”. Enfim, ela não prejudicaria a si falando o óbvio sobre a escolha mal sucedida do produtor. _

_Alycia ainda foi informada de uma campanha lançada em nome dela, depois da morte de Lexa, para arrecadação ao Projeto Trevor, o qual auxilia os jovens LGBT. O projeto serve como canal de comunicação a disponibilizar o diálogo para aqueles que passam por situações extremamente difíceis, a levarem os jovens a cogitar o suicídio. O entrevistador ainda informou que em duas semanas já havia sido arrecadado cerca de $ 46 mil dólares. O que a surpreendeu imensamente. Ela ainda esclareceu que estava muito feliz por um evento traumático (morte da Lexa) ter tido um resultado tão positivo (arrecadação)._

_Em outro evento, em data posterior, Alycia foi perguntada sobre o fato de estar quebrando o Twitter há um mês com tantas divulgações e tags sobre Lexa e seu trágico final. Ela ainda foi questionada sobre a sua afinidade com os fãs e as redes sociais. A australiana explicou que se mantinha afastada para não perder o controle, mas afirmou que, às vezes, acompanhava algumas coisas, obviamente. Lembrada sobre o Projeto Trevor, ela parecia mais familiarizada com a causa ao dizer que a arrecadação já havia ultrapassado $85 mil dólares. O entrevistador Ben Bateman, da AfterBuzz, a corrigiu dizendo que apenas naquele dia do evento em que ela se apresentava, cerca de $ 30 mil dólares já havia sido arrecado, fazendo a campanha alcançar perto de $ 110 mil dólares._

_Alycia sentiu-se lisonjeada e agradeceu aos fãs, inclusive citou um filtro no aplicativo snapchat, que ela achava que fosse Lexa e se não fosse, ela tomaria como verdade. O entrevistador ratificou que era um filtro Heda e que já havia utilizado. Alycia, feito uma criança, pediu para que lhe fosse mostrado. O entrevistador aproveitou para pedir permissão para usá-lo nela. Alycia não se opôs, pelo contrário, ele nem terminou de pedir e ela já estava se oferecendo. Em milésimos de segundos Alycia incorporou Lexa o que pareceu bastante apropriado à própria Lexa usar o filtro Lexa._

_Por fim, quando questionada sobre Eliza, seus olhos se inundaram de emoção, porque era além de uma simples colega australiana que jamais houvera conhecido em seu país de origem. Era além de alguém que havia dividido o set de gravações ou que tentara tomar um café num lugar qualquer em L.A. Era a mulher da sua vida, com que já dividira a cama, os beijos mais doces, os olhares mais suaves, os sonhos mais intensos. A loira era responsável pela entrega de corpo mais delicada e cheia de magia que Alycia já houvera tido em sua vida. Eliza era a dona da melhor risada, do som preferido dela. Tinha o sorriso mais moleque e envolvente da espécie humana e o único capaz de ganhar em segundos seu coração. Tudo isso resumido a uma declaração simplista de “ **Sim, nós somos muitos próximas, estou tentando vê-la no meio dessa viagem louca em L.A., mas sim, ela é ótima** ”.   _

_Eliza era responsável também pelas lágrimas mais amargas de um término de relacionamento que ela já havia sentido. Era Eliza Taylor por quem esteve apaixonada desde o primeiro instante. Era a mulher que estava partindo seu coração ao tratar seu afastamento com tanta naturalidade. Imaginar por um segundo que a loira havia feito dela apenas um affaire de temporada, era doloroso demais. Alycia estava perdendo as esperanças e passando acreditar que Eliza Taylor nunca houvera mudado. O que elas tiveram foi apenas mais um caso de bastidores para a loira, como ocorreu com Lindsey e Jéssica e outros que não vieram à tona, igual ao relacionamento delas, que nunca se tornará público. Eliza era expert em esconder envolvimentos amorosos. Alycia começava a se convencer de que foi só um shipper temporário._

_Cinco dias já se passou desde que Alycia houvera decidido se afastar. A conclusão de seu afugentamento era de que a loira não estava mesmo interessada em manter qualquer contato. Sem sinal algum, sem relação, Alycia está convencia a desistir, verdadeiramente. Isso porque ela não sabe da confusão interna que provocou em Eliza, nos dias que se manteve afastada._

_**_

_Enquanto Alycia estava ali disponível e bem acessível, Eliza podia se iludir com uma esperança futura de um dia elas voltarem a ser como antes. A intenção de manter contato e, de certa forma, retomar onde elas pararam acalmava seu coração partido, embora parecesse puro ato de egoísmo. É o típico preciso me afastar, mas quero estar perto. Não quero ser esquecida. Não quero ser substituída._

_Toda situação era um complexo ioiô de emoções, uma bipolaridade de respostas para a mesma pergunta, a depender do momento. Tudo é uma montanha-russa de inquietações. Eliza nunca se sentiu assim, seu coração estava explodindo, de medo e de amor. Sua razão estava eclodindo incertezas e coragem. Entre egoísmo e esperança, saber que o amor alimentado por Alycia também era recíproco, tornava-se extremamente sua maior perspectiva de um relacionamento tranquilo no futuro._

_Quando Alycia a procura, todas as lembranças se mantêm vivas: as emoções entre lençóis; o relaxar de ombros por estar nos braços de quem se ama; o respirar leve quando os olhares se cruzam; o sorriso tímido após uma confissão ou declaração de amor; o amor que a torna uma imensa fortaleza, a ponto de perder o medo de público e, ao lado dela, atravessar um tapete vermelho, estar na plateia aplaudindo o reconhecimento do seu trabalho, a realização do sonho da mulher amada. O contato também traz à tona toda a dor que elas estão tendo que suportar. O rompimento, a saudade, o grito de “eu a amo” preso na garganta todas as vezes que ela ouve “volta para mim”. Todas essas emoções a fazem pensar em ter a coragem de arriscar manter o relacionamento das duas, escondido do grande público, da plateia. Mas isso não era o problema delas, o maior risco vinha do círculo particular de Alycia. Viver às escuras da mídia era fácil, mas se esconderem da própria família, dos amigos, do ciclo de convivência delas era um fardo pesado demais para se carregar. Era a fagulha para tornar toda ternura entre lençóis em contratempos cheios de vozes altas e desculpas silenciosas. Ter Alycia por perto era mais que um ato de egoísmo, era a esperança viva do amar sem medo. Apenas amar e ser correspondida. Um dia, quem sabe._

_Alycia era determinada demais e estes últimos cinco dias demonstram que ela já estava cogitando esquecer-se da loira. Era só questão de tempo para Eliza ser apenas uma boa lembrança para a ex-namorada. E o mundo nunca esteve tão pesado nos ombros da loira. O peito nunca esteve tão amedrontado. Os olhos parecem nunca secarem. O sorriso não tem a mesma gargalhada, nem a língua entre os dentes e, às vezes, nem dentes amostra. Os lábios se unem e erguem as extremidades em um pálido sorriso enquanto os olhos mostram a insegurança de se perder um amor._

_E o tempo é seu melhor amigo, é sua resposta, é seu conforto. É o lapso temporal mais assustador de se enfrentar. É preciso seguir, ainda que ferida, mesmo subjugada a nunca mais amar com tanta veemência. É o cumprimento de sua promessa e ela sabe que de todas as várias formas de amar, Alycia sempre terá dela a mais bela dentre elas: o amar incondicional. Eliza começa a sentir o medo do esquecimento. Alycia já estava a esquecendo. Todas as incertezas são postas à mesa, de todas as formas e ângulos possíveis. Há dias que elas pesam mais e a afundam; outros, que elas servem de botes salva-vidas. Ah! As incertezas! Elas que tornam o imprevisível tão mais prazeroso._

_O amor quando tem que acontecer, acontece. O universo se alinha ao acaso, que nunca é por acaso, e mostra que as ações dos nossos desejos mais puros vindos do coração são o que movem toda a nossa estrutura, movem tudo em volta de nós. Eliza bem que tenta manter-se afastada, porque é o certo, mas seu coração é tão cheio de vontade de esbarrar por aqui ou por ali em Alycia que todo o plano cósmico reage a sua mais pura batalha em ter que ficar longe do seu grande amor._

_**_

_É o último dia de Paul Taylor com a filha. Depois de divertidos passeios durante a semana, Eliza se comprometeu a levar o pai ao Guelaguetza_ , _restaurante mexicano recém-inaugurado em L.A. O que a loira não previu é que devesse ter feito às reservas. Ao chegarem ao local, completamente lotado, ouviram do atendente que não havia mais mesas disponíveis pelas próximas três horas. O jeito era virar as costas e procurar outra opção. Seria, se eles não tivessem esbarrado em Alycia, que informava à atendente que estava liberando a sua reserva, quando se deparou com a loira e seu pai a sua frente._

_- **Aly**! (Disse Eliza com o coração saltando pela boca e com o respirar já descompassado pela surpresa, pelo tom de voz, pelo perfume, pelo olhar, pelo sorriso tímido sem mostrar os dentes, por tudo que aquela australiana representava em sua vida). _

_- **Hey, Liz!** (Alycia estava por completo maravilhada em encontrar a loira, em esbarrar naquele sorriso moleque e provocante, no cheiro do cigarro misturado com o perfume cítrico, no timbre de voz seguido de uma risada)._

_Após as devidas apresentações e cumprimentos corteses, Alycia explicou que estava liberando a reserva porque Marny teve um imprevisto e demoraria a chegar o que a fez desistir de jantar, é claro, sozinha. Ofereceu sua reserva para Eliza e o Pai, o qual condicionou o aceite à presença de Alycia com eles para jantar. Obviamente, que a loira não se opôs, ao contrário, ratificou com um entusiasmado “ **Adoraríamos que jantasse conosco** ” com direito a olhos nos olhos lacrimejados de saudades e sorriso com a língua entre os dentes, há muito desaparecido. O pedido, é claro, não seria recusado._

_Perfeitamente acomodados, os três analisaram os cardápios pediram as primeiras doses, nada muito forte para Paul que enfrentaria um voo de 14h no final da noite. Eliza, bem, Eliza é Eliza e começou com doses de tequila até mesmo para tentar acalmar toda explosão de sentimentos que a estava consumindo, depois de cinco dias sem ter notícias de Alicia, tê-la a sua frente maravilhosamente deslumbrante era a maior carga emocional que poderia lhe corroer. Alycia, bem, Alycia é ela e experimentou a Piña Colada do local._

_Paul quis saber um pouco mais sobre Alycia e seu trabalho, principalmente, após seu papel de Lexa e a recente morte do personagem._ Conversaram também sobre os que as duas meninas almejam as suas carreiras _. Sobre as gravações em Vancouver – fazendo as duas reluzirem nos olhos as lembranças que vinham à mente. Contudo, a conversa ficou divertida mesmo quando a bebida começou a entrar no sangue. Mentira! O papo deslanchou sorrisos com todos os dentinhos de fora de Alycia com as histórias bizarras que Paul contava dos seus ouvintes, nos anos que trabalhava como locutor na rádio local em Melbourne. Eliza, que já sabia praticamente de todas as histórias, apenas apreciava o sorriso leve e encantador de Alycia a sua frente, que, aliás, não se omitia em retribuir com um olhar admirado sempre que recebia o sorriso da loira a contemplá-la._  

_Os três não notaram a hora passar em meio a tantas conversas animadas, reveladoras e amistosas. Ao final da refeição, Eliza percebeu que seu pai já estava um pouco atrasado  para ir ao aeroporto. Sabendo disse, Paul pediu licença às meninas e foi ao banheiro a fim de não se atrasarem por muito tempo a aproveitar que a comanda já estava sendo fechada._

_As duas estavam pela primeira vez a sós a mesa naquela noite. Sem a presença do pai de Eliza, elas poderiam parar de fingir que os corações não estavam explodindo de emoção, que as palmas das mãos não estavam suando de ansiedade, que a alma não estava sorrindo de felicidade em ter, ainda que por poucas horas, a atenção da mulher que se ama virada para si. Os olhos se cruzam e, automaticamente, os sorrisos tímidos surgem no rosto de cada uma delas. Tudo acompanhado pelo relaxar de ombro, pelo silêncio do ambiente e por todo o mundo de esperanças que se abrem quando o verde e o azul dos olhares se fundem._

_- **Achei que já tivesse voltado ao México.** (Disse Eliza com a voz trêmula como quem quisesse perguntar pelo sumiço dos últimos dias)._

_Alycia sorriu e como se tivesse lido o pensando da loira respondeu: “ **Não, ainda não. Ainda não cumpri toda a minha agenda antes de retornar. Faltou uma coisa, a mais especial**.” Fixou os olhos no de Eliza a fazendo engolir a seco a indireta. As duas sorriram e simultaneamente ressaltaram o quanto foi bom rever uma a outra, em uma noite tão prazerosa, tranquila. Alycia enalteceu o prazer em conhecer Paul e lembrou que ele era exatamente com Eliza houvera comentado com ela. Com um sorriso malicioso, Alycia ratificou que Paul iria embora à mesma noite e quase como uma intimação ela perguntou qual desculpa Eliza usaria para não a vê, depois que seu pai embarcasse. A resposta foi um leve sorriso com os lábios colados, um  abaixar de cabeça e uma levantada de olhos tímida a dizer “ **eu não tenho mais desculpas** ”. _

_A loira se derreteu na frente da ex-namorada a dizer que era insuportavelmente dolorido não poder seguir com o relacionamento delas e não saber nada sobre Alycia nos últimos dias deixaram ela ansiosa por completo. Justificou seu ato egoísta, mas ao final não se conteve em dizer que a ver naquela noite foi a melhor coisa que acontecera nos últimos dias. A confissão fez surgir no rosto de Alycia um sorriso maravilhado que foi interrompido com a chegada a mesa de Paul com as comandas já devidamente pagas. Direcionaram-se à saída do restaurante._

_Eliza e Paul estavam se despedindo de Alycia quando ela praticamente os obrigou a aceitar uma carona até o aeroporto. Eliza sabia quais eram as intenções e tentou se esquivar da tentação. “ **OMG! Aly, não precisa, nós chamaremos um táxi** ”. Disse a loira a ter como resistência o pedido carinhoso e coerente de Alycia “ **Liz, vocês não me deixaram pagar pelo jantar, agora terão que aceitar minha carona, no mínimo. Ademais, Sr. Cotter já está atrasado”**. Neste instante, Paul disse que não precisava usar de formalidades em chamá-lo, o que poderia ser feito pelo seu primeiro nome. A revelação, singela e sem grande importância aparente, fez a morena sorrir com timidez sem esconder seu pensamento esperançoso de um dia poder estreitar ainda mais esta afinidade com o pai da mulher que ela ama. _

_Sem mais oposições, Alycia foi pedir ao manobrista o próprio carro. Enquanto isso, sozinhos, Paul não economizou elogios à Alycia para a filha “ **Estou encantado com ela, a doçura e leveza no falar e nos movimentos. O quanto é engraçada e incrivelmente inteligente e bonita. É uma companhia para ser apreciada a noite inteira!** ”. A loira apenas confirmava com pequenos gestos e sons de “aham” por cada elogio que o pai lançava sobre sua ex-namorada. A sua memória se inundava de lembranças de todos os momentos que passaram juntas. Todas as noites com cheiro dela em seu corpo, sua narina, sua roupa. Os pés gelados. O banho em câmera lenta. O desfilar matinal apenas de roupa íntima. As manhãs regradas a vozes roucas e sons de “bom dia” sussurrados. Tudo que estava tentando deixar para trás para não prejudicar Alycia eclodiam como a erupção de vulcão em sua cabeça fazendo-a ignorar qualquer ato racional que pudesse influenciar na sua vontade de ter Alycia mais uma vez. Convenhamos que, as doses de tequila, foram apenas a estimulação da câmara magmática da erupção vulcânica que as duas estavam prestes a concretizar.  _

_**_

_O percurso até o aeroporto foi regrado a mais conversas divertidas sobre as aventuras de Paul no trânsito australiano. Aliás, a loira não foi poupada pelos dois mais novos amigos que tinham quase certeza de que Eliza tinha medo de dirigir, independente de sua justificativa de que apenas não gostava. Chegaram ao destino. Enquanto Paul fazia o check-in, as duas se entreolhavam de maneira prometedora, capazes, inclusive, de lerem o pensamento uma da outra. Os sorrisos sincronizados foram interrompidos pelo abraço afetuoso ao pai em sinal de despedia. Um “até logo” cheio de emoção na voz contempla a saudade que já se instala no coração de pai e filha. Ao se desgrudarem, Paul direciona-se a Alycia e a abraça carinhosamente. Agradece a ótima companhia da noite e a carona e, de modo cordial, faz um pedido: que mantenha a amizade afetiva com a filha, pois ele jamais a viu tão serena na presença de alguém.  Paul se encaminha para a sala de embarque e elas voltam ao estacionamento._

_No estacionamento do aeroporto, dentro do carro, estavam as duas a sós novamente. Alycia faz um comentário do tipo “ **o sogro aprova** ” a arrancar risos das duas. Em seguida, deixa o clima descontraído com “ **Então Srta. Taylor-Cotter, qual o seu destino**?”. De maneira sensual no dizer, Alycia deixa seus olhos caírem sobre o da loira, que por um impulso incontrolável da sua alma (ou da tequila, vai saber?) lançou sua mão por trás da nuca de Alycia a beijá-la ardentemente.  Como se estivesse esperando a noite toda por aquilo, ao retribuir o beijo, Alycia passou a mão por baixo do banco do passageiro a corrê-lo para trás e assim poder levantar seu próprio corpo a encaixar em cima do de Eliza, sem permitir que os lábios se separassem._

_Sentada em seu quadril, com as duas mãos envoltas do pescoço da loira, Alycia matava as saudades dos beijos úmidos, calorosos, macios e maravilhosos de Eliza, que havia esquecido toda a sua razão naquela mesa do restaurante mexicano. As mãos dela já buscavam a pele macia de Alycia por baixo da blusa. Os lábios já buscavam o vão entre os seios da ex-namorada. O respirar ofegante e o leve movimentar do tronco para trás do corpo de Alycia eram a autorização para Eliza tirar por completo a blusa dela. O banco do passageiro começa a ser baixado por Alycia para que ela possa apoiar melhor seu corpo sobre o da loira, que acabara de arrancar a própria blusa. “Os gêmeos” estavam expostos a arrancar de Alycia um tendencioso “ **que saudades de vocês!** ” respondido pela alta gargalhada de Eliza. Os beijos apressados, às vezes, até desencontrados, içavam a respiração ofegante, a abertura de botões das calças e as mãos deslizantes. _

_**_

_Alycia estava sentada sobre meu quadril eu tinha a mais linda visão diante de mim: seus seios nus; seu olhar perdido, mas cheio de esperanças; um sorriso tímido finalizado pelas suas mãos colocando o cabelo para trás a deixar seu rosto por completo revelado; minhas mãos procuraram entrelaçar seus dedos e então, ao mesmo tempo, Alycia suspende nossos braços para cima da minha cabeça._

_Seu rosto está bem mais próximo ao meu, tão próximo que se parece com um pedido impetuoso para que eu a beije e a tome para mim; Engulo a seco a vontade de dizer o quanto a amo e o quanto eu seria a criatura mais feliz do mundo, quiçá de toda galáxia, se pudéssemos viver este sentimento sem receios, mas minha boca só consegue pronunciar “ **eu vou proteger você, lembra? Eu garanto que vou proteger você, mas agora, aqui, eu preciso ser sua, preciso me entregar para você!”.**_

_Então elas têm a aventura sexual mais inapropriada da relação. Ali mesmo no banco passageiro de um Land Rover, entre balanço ocioso e teste de suspensão do carro, as duas esquecem que estão em local público. Os gemidos aparentam ser controlados e os movimentos, bem, elas até tentam, mas nada racional passa pela cabeça delas, nem mesmo a possibilidade de terem uma fotinho “Orange is the new black” real em uma delegacia qualquer de Los Angeles, o que seria sucedido de diversas matérias jornalísticas em tabloides hollywoodianos no dia seguinte. O twitter voltaria a quebrar. Contudo, elas só querem aproveitar o momento, independente das consequências, elas estão movidas pela emoção, pela saudade, pelo afeto, pelo amor uma pela outra. Nada além do registro daquela sensação de estar novamente nos braços uma da outra passa pela cabeça das duas. Nada além de direcionar o toque envolvente e enlouquecedor, que leva ao ápice do prazer tem a atenção das duas. Os olhares se fixam, em seguida, a tradicional mordidinha de lábios, o gemido preso e o relaxar libertador._

_**_

_Enquanto as respirações se normalizavam as duas faziam uma leve avaliação da loucura que acabaram de fazer. Entre sussurrados “ **isso foi loucura** ” e “ **estamos perdendo o controle de tudo** ”, a razão volta a habitar aquelas duas cabecinhas australiana: “ **Eliza, até quando você vai continuar fugindo da certeza de que não conseguimos nos afastar? Deixe-me mostrar que podemos fazer isso escondido, ninguém vai saber.”** Aly foi interrompida por uma pergunta retórica da loira “ **você acha coerente  provar que seremos discretas logo após fazermos amor no estacionamento de uns dos aeroportos mais movimentados do mundo”.** As duas sorriram e Alycia foi incisiva em seu pedido **“Vamos tentar**? **Ninguém saberá**!” Alycia era suave e incrivelmente sexy com as palavras a fazer Eliza se render por completo “ **Você sabe que estou sob o efeito de álcool e de um pós-sexo maravilhoso. Eu não conseguirei negar nada a você!”.** (Risos) A pergunta foi contestada com um sussurrado “ **Ótimo, porque estou buscando arrancar uma promessa de você! Promessa de que vamos tentar** ”. Finalizado o plano de Alycia com um beijo suave e olhos nos olhos, Eliza só conseguiu revelar um de seus defeitos “ **Eu não sou boa em cumprir promessas, mas tentaremos até que eu não afete sua carreira, ok?** ”. Alycia só ouviu o tentaremos e ignorou todo o resto. E com um encontro de lábios bem apertado, elas selavam mais uma tentativa. _

_As duas passaram a noite juntas em um hotel em Santa Mônica, mais afastado de Hollywood e do centro de Los Angeles. Tomaram todos os cuidados para que Eliza não fosse vista por nenhum atendente do estabelecimento, objetivo alcançado com sucesso. Alycia mostrava, com exceção do sexo na Land Rover, que elas poderiam manter um relacionamento ultrassecreto._

_Encaixadas em um abraço perfeito na cama, ao continuarem a conversa, Eliza foi contundente em pedir sigilo, até mesmo para D. Leone e o irmão. Alycia achou exagerada a preocupação da loira, mas não se opôs, a alertar, que seria impossível a mãe dela não perceber a felicidade da filha em ter mais uma chance com a loirinha de sorriso levado, como apelidou Eliza. A loira soltou uma gargalhada a lembrar do encontro casual em frente uma loja de lingeries, do almoço precedido de horas no quarto de hotel, do jantar com D. Leone deixando Alycia envergonhada, do cheiro do quarto de Alycia, da manhã de prazer sexual, por fim, da despedida carregada de inseguranças na Austrália. Entre promessas de que não se afastariam novamente, as duas adormeceram._

_Na manhã seguinte Alycia deixou a loira em um local próximo de casa, numa cafeteria, para evitar que seu carro fosse visto tão cedo no endereço da loira. Aly achava aquilo exagerado demais, porém, não criaria problemática em seguir às ordens de Eliza. Antes da despedida, as duas aproveitaram para falar sobre a reunião entre amigos que o elenco the100 havia sugerido no final de semana. A loira, evidente, confirmou presença. Aly só saberia no dia, pois havia a possibilidade de ter que embarcar para Toronto a fim de fazer algumas edições de áudio para FTWD, antes de voltar às gravações no México._

_**_

_Enquanto Eliza está em dúvida onde habitaria nos próximos meses, Alycia já esta procurando um novo endereço para compartilhar a morada com Maia. Na tarde de segunda-feira ela conseguiu com uma corretora a chave de um provável imóvel, que Maia já havia aprovado. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela ligou para a loira para saber onde estava. Com um endereço desconhecido, e um apartamento totalmente livre durante a tarde, era o local perfeito para um encontro às escuras. Ligou para a namorada e orientou que ela comparecesse ao endereço específico. Deu o número do apartamento e pediu que usasse o interfone quando chegasse._

_Aly preparou uma cesta com frutas, biscoitos e sucos para as duas passarem à tarde. Quando a loira chegou foi apresentada ao apartamento, vazio, obviamente, a ver a namorada empolgada com cada detalhe do imóvel. Alycia mostrou onde seria o próprio quarto, onde colocaria a cama, as luminárias, o violoncelo que acabara de comprar para treinar algumas composições, o painel de fotos, o espaço para flores, bem como a mesa de estudos. Na cozinha ela informou que Maia gostaria de colocar um quadro de “peitos femininos” desenhados por ela mesma enquanto estavam bêbadas no final de semana que decidiram dividir apartamento. Aly prometeu mostrar para Eliza assim que elas se mudassem._

_As duas tiveram uma tarde prazerosa e regrada a beijos calorosos entre um cômodo e outro do apartamento visitado. Os sonhos de terem um dia uma vida conjugal surge em meios as conversas enchendo de perspectiva o coração das duas meninas. Ao final da visita e do breve encontro, Alycia convence a loira a passar os próximos  dias com ela. Valentina está viajando e elas podem aproveitar o apto livre. Eliza apresentou resistência, pois não queria ser vista no apto de Alycia._

_- **Liz, ninguém vai ver você. Saímos daqui direto para a minha casa, na portaria você se abaixa no banco e, pronto, podemos ficar alguns dias sem sair. É um pouco constrangedor, mas estaremos juntas e isso compensa.** (Eliza fez cara de pensativa, como quem buscasse uma desculpa) **Liz, nós podemos assistir a todos os filmes do seu bruxinho Harry Potter! Viu? Não há nada demais!** Aly conseguiu arrancar de Liz um sorriso e um aceite seguido:_

**_\- HP? É impossível dizer não! (Sorrisos)_ **

**_\- Ah é!? Você só está aceitando passar alguns dias comigo por causa do bruxinho?_ **

_- **Certamente**! (Risos)_

_**_

_As duas partiram para o endereço de Aly. Na portaria, por sorte, não havia ninguém e as duas entraram tranquilamente. Eliza ao entrar no apto retomou a última vez que esteve ali. Da recepção nua da namorada para o jantar. Do dia de chuva, do café e cupcakes, do passeio esperançoso por L.A. Das saudades dos lençóis e daquele quarto. Toda sensação era tão agradável e familiar, como se ela soubesse que estaria ali com mais frequência, desta vez._

_Alycia realmente não estava brincando quando falou do HP. Ela havia adquirido a coletânea dos filmes para convencer a loira a aceitar seu convite. As duas então tomaram um banho juntas, em câmera lenta como de costume, com direito a mãos deslizantes, sussurros e beijos molhados (literalmente), sorrisos travessos, olhares maliciosos e compartilhamento da mesma toalha de banho em direção à cama para deixarem os corpos desabarem. Frente a frente: os olhares, o sorriso tímido e satisfeito de uma entrega queimante em água corrente._

_Depois de vestidas, elas começaram a assistir ao primeiro filme. Pipoca e chocolate também as acompanharam naquele período de quase 3h. Adormeceram em seguida. Na manhã seguinte Aly desceu à cafetaria para pegar cappuccino e outras delícias para a namorada. Na volta, acordou a loira com os típicos beijinhos matinais pelas pernas, quadril, costas e bochecha. As duas enfatizaram a saudades do ato típico delas pela manhã. Tomaram café na cama e depois aproveitaram para ficar agarradinhas e tirar um cochilo matinal, sem pressa, sem hora._

_No final da manhã, Eliza mostrou mais uma vez seus dotes culinários a preparar o almoço. A elaboração foi regrada a diversos abraços pelas costas, beijos no cangote da loira e elogios ao cheiro dos pratos que estavam sendo preparados. Alycia admirava a namorada muito mais habituada com a cozinha de seu apartamento do que ela própria. Após um delicioso risoto de palmito e tomates secos, vinho e mais um HP pela tarde as duas adormecem no sofá em um abraço aconchegante._

_Ao final do dia pediram fast food e com um bom vinho e, sem HP, as duas atualizam uma a outra sobre os planos para os próximos meses. Aly esclareceu que passaria ainda dois meses entre L.A, Toronto e México a finalizar FTWD. Eliza gravaria o filme “Thumper” e depois faria pequenas viagens entre uma convenção e outra._

_Aly foi prestativa em perguntar como a loira estava se preparando para enfrentar o público, principalmente, a morte de Lexa e o fim de Clexa. Eliza disse que talvez a entrevista mais difícil já houvera ocorrido na WonderCon, já que foi em seguida a morte de Lexa e, para piorar, elas estavam separadas. As demais serão bem melhores, ela espera.  Ainda conversaram sobre as entrevistas dadas logo após a transmissão da morte de Lexa, inclusive a criticar o dito produtor, pela sucinta retratação com o público. Eliza lembrou-se do filtro Lexa a esclarecer que o havia  usado, ao final, brincou: “ **Lexa incorporada em Clarke** **ou seria o inverso**?!” (Risos). _

_Passaram então as duas mais uma noite juntas, agarradas ao carinho e afeto de ter a companhia de alguém que se ama. Na manhã seguinte, foi à vez da loira acordar mais cedo e com toques leves das pontas dos dedos nas costas de Alycia, acordá-la com a mais doce e rouca voz de “bom dia!”. Eliza deu um leve beijo na bochecha da namorada e, vestindo apenas uma camisa creme emprestada, foi à cozinha para buscar café e umas torradinhas para elas aproveitarem que o clima de L.A, sempre tão caloroso, adequa-se às leis do universo para ajudá-las a ficarem no mais lindo aconchego._

_Como na manhã anterior, elas deixaram a “moleza”, para não dizer preguiça, dominarem a inércia de corpos sobre a cama. Poucos movimentos foram realizados, apenas aqueles suficientes para o encaixe perfeito – uma na outra. Outro cochilo e, ao acordarem, elas iniciaram uma nova sequência de HP, não terminaram, porque resolveram fazer do tempo uma atividade proibida para menores de 18 anos._

_Durante o dia, as duas continuaram trocando confidências. Aliás, Eliza acrescentou que estava muito empolgada em viajar ao Brasil com Alycia em julho, na “Daydream ConThe100”.  Aly reagiu da mesma forma ao entusiasmo em ir para um país tropical com a loira. Ressaltaram o quanto gostaria de experimentar a culinária brasileira, como a caipirinha e a feijoada._

_No final da tarde, Aly resolveu sair para comprar comida japonesa do outro lado da rua do prédio e também trazer a melhor torta de ganache que Eliza poderia experimentar. Na volta, Eliza vê a namorada toda molhada com pé d’água que caiu no instante que ela atravessava a avenida cujo guarda-chuva não foi capaz de protegê-la._

_A loira ajuda Alycia substituindo os pacotes de comida das mãos dela por uma toalha branca. Enquanto fecha o guarda-chuva, Aly retoma em sua memória uma música bastante adequada para elas. Ao comentar em voz alta, Eliza questiona qual seria. Neste instante, Alycia pesquisa em seu celular a música e pede para a loira puxar uma cadeira para sentar-se que ela não apenas mostrará a canção, mas o fará com uma maravilhosa performance._

_Aly aperta o play e sensualmente começa a dançar usando o guarda-chuva como acessório sem se importar com o aguaceiro que está provocando no meio da sala. O vestidinho de malha azul com bolinhas brancas é adequado para ocasião. Acompanhando a letra da música, Aly sentava-se no colo de Eliza, que impulsivamente tenta deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo da namorada. Seus toques são impedidos como estratégia de provocação para seus instintos sexuais. Por um momento, Alycia abandona o acessório para poder tirar o vestido. Em ato continuo, acompanha a letra da música sussurrando: “ **Você tem meu coração. E nós nunca estaremos em mundos separados. Talvez em revistas, mas você ainda será minha estrela”.**_ _Apenas com roupa íntima ela retoma o instrumento para acompanhar sensualmente a canção a frisar para a loira que: “ **Quando o sol brilhar, brilharemos juntas. Disse-lhe que estaria aqui para sempre. Disse que sempre seria sua amiga. Fiz uma promessa e vou manter isso até o fim. Você é parte da minha entidade; daqui para a eternidade** ”. Alycia envolve um dos braços no pescoço da loira a puxá-la bem próximo ao seu corpo, encosta levemente os lábios no dela e retoma a canção “ **Quando o mundo tiver dado as cartas.  Se estiver muito difícil, juntas poderemos consertar seu coração. Você pode correr para os meus braços. Está tudo bem, não tenha medo. Venha para mim. Então vamos deixar a chuva cair. Eu serei tudo que você precisa e mais”.**_

_Aly abre o guarda-chuva no meio da sala e sentada no quadril da loira com um dos braços envolvendo seu pescoço ela finaliza a sua dança **“Agora que está chovendo mais do que nunca. Saiba que ainda teremos uma a outra. Você pode ficar sob meu guarda-chuva. Você pode ficar sob meu guarda-chuva” (Umbrella- Rihanna).** As duas se beijam embaixo do guarda-chuva no meio da sala do apartamento. Em ato contínuo, Eliza conduz em seu colo, até o quarto, a namorada (que larga o acessório na sala), sem sequer lembrar-se da comida japonesa em cima do balcão da cozinha. _

_Entre beijos ardentes, retirada de roupa suave, com leves toques sobre a pele, Eliza se rende aos seus sentimentos, esquece qualquer intervenção externa, decide arriscar, sem obstáculos, sem objeções, sem o medo de magoar. E decide abrir o jogo com a namorada sobre os motivos por trás do afastamento. Mas antes, ela deixa escapar o timbre de voz, engasgada dos últimos meses impedido de dizer ao pé de ouvido de Alycia o quanto a ama, e quase como uma súplica ela sussurra “ **Eu amo você, Alycia. Eu a amo todos os dias da minha vida e nem por um minuto este sentimento se esvaiu.** ” Alycia sorri encantadoramente. Os corpos caem sobre a cama. Eliza se encaixa entre as pernas da namorada e novamente cochicha olhando eu seus olhos “ **eu a amo, eu a amo ardentemente** ”. Os lábios voltam a se encontrar, as mãos de Alycia deslizam pelo ombro da loira a tirar sua regata. Os seios estão expostos. Os olhos de Alycia estão brilhantes e direcionados a toda aquela comissão de frente de Eliza. A respiração em plena sintonia com o desejo de se amarem ao som da mais atraente frase “eu a amo”. Um beijo no queixo. As mãos se entrelaçam e não há nada mais importante naquele momento do que a busca pelo prazer daqueles corpos a alimentar o mais puro sentimento. Alycia, finalmente, convence Eliza a arriscar este romance. _

_Os corpos desabam pelo cansaço físico. Elas se lembram do jantar ainda nas sacolas úmidas da chuva. Sem que deixasse Eliza se levantar, Aly vai até a cozinha e prepara as porções para elas se alimentarem. Chegando novamente ao quarto, Eliza tem uma expressão facial séria e tensa. Alycia gela por um instante e começa a se perguntar que novamente vai ter que convencer Eliza de que elas não podem ficar separadas. Não faz nem 10 minutos que a loira se derreteu em seus braços, que repousou seus olhos apreensivos nos delas, que deixou o relaxar de ombro sincronizado com o calor do seu corpo provocado pelo toque de dedos em sua parte íntima confessar que está perdidamente apaixonada e já vai ter que persuadir a loira de novo que elas não podem ficar afastadas._

_Alycia estava cansada desta montanha-russa. A loira começou a falar “ **Aly nós precisamos conversar... eu preciso que você entenda..."** Aly não estava interessada. Interrompeu a fala de Eliza com um sutil “ **Não vamos interromper este momento e falar disso agora. Eu estou com fome, Liz** (risos seguido de um leve selinho nos lábios)”.  Eliza suavizou os olhos e acatou o pedido carinhoso de Alycia, afinal, ela poderia contar no dia seguinte. As duas jantaram ali sobre os lençóis que há pouco haviam sido testemunhas do ato de coragem de Eliza em seguir em frente com aquele romance, agora, sem desculpas e excesso de zelo. Ela decidiu dividir o peso da escolha com a namorada para que, juntas, elas pudessem se proteger num mesmo guarda-chuva. Só precisava conversar com ele em momento mais apropriado. Antes do sono noturno elas terminam o filme HP que haviam começado o mais cedo. _

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte Eliza recebe uma ligação do produtor do seu próximo longa-metragem. Ela havia esquecido completamente a reunião pré-gravação que ocorreria naquele dia. Com o telefone ainda na mão, ela buscava suas roupas, os sapatos e o arrumar de cabelo. Atos precedidos de um lindo sorriso afetuoso ao ver Alycia em um sono profundo na cama. Com um toque suave de lábios na bochecha da namorada ela interrompe a inconsciência adormecida de Alycia informando-a que precisa ir a um compromisso e que mais tarde entra em contato. Depois de uma queixa dócil “ **aaahhh não acredito que vai me abandonar tão cedo** ”. A namorada, mesmo sonolenta, preocupa-se com a discrição requerida por Eliza anteriormente e se oferece para levá-la, ou pelo menos deixá-la próximo ao local. Eliza diz que não precisa e que irá de táxi. Ademais, nenhuma preocupação no mundo a faria obrigar Alycia a sair daqueles lençóis e do sono agradável que estava. Eliza, agora decidida a arriscar, disse que não havia problemas. Deu um leve e demorado selinho nos lábios da namorada, desejou um excelente dia, enalteceu com os olhos a declaração de “eu a amo” e saiu pela porta. _

_**_

_As duas não conseguiram folgas nas agendas para se encontrar nos dias seguintes, o contato ficou restritos às mensagens, telefonemas, áudios e vídeos privados entre elas. No final de semana haveria o encontro com o elenco the100. As duas combinaram de ir separadas, obviamente, porém, após o evento esticariam a noite a sós._

_**_

_Ao reverem os colegas de elenco, a risadas e brincadeiras em um restaurante indie, recém-inaugurado, com decorações de luminárias penduradas e velas em cada mesa, elas despistavam de todos os amigos de trabalho o amor recíproco que sentem e as demais emoções já vividas nas horas diurnas e noturnas dos últimos meses._

_Lindsey era a única intrigada com a cumplicidade de olhares entre as duas, mas elas sempre foram boas amigas, então, tudo estava na mais normalidade. Ademais, Eliza sempre teve uma caidinha pela colega de trabalho super mega ultra “hetero”, segundo impressões próprias. Devon continuava com suas brincadeiras e seu jeito despojado. Bob estava acompanhado da namorada, que já fazia parte do ciclo de amizades. Chris estava na sua mais expressiva demonstração de alegria contente em rever os amigos. Infelizmente nosso querido _Lincoln, ops, Ricky, não pode comparecer já que está trabalhando uma nova série “Deuses Americanos”. A ausência do Deus Americano fez ressurgir uma preocupação antiga de Alycia. Será que Lindsey estava livre?  A quarta temporada estava próxima de ser gravada. A loira e a Raven novamente sozinhas em Vancouver era algo que ela não queria dar atenção, mas era inevitável notar a química que as duas tinham mesmo estando sentadas em lado opostos da mesa.__

_Eliza percebe o distanciamento mental da namorada ao seu lado e pergunta se está tudo bem.  Alycia não consegue disfarçar e questiona se Lindsey está saindo com alguém. A loira joga os ombros a dizer que não tem certeza, pois elas pouco se falaram neste tempo que estiveram afastadas das gravações. Em seguida, solta um sorrisinho orgulhoso e saudável ao perceber o pressionar de lábios de Alycia demostrando insegurança. Disfarçadamente a loira enrola um guardanapo em forma de flor e, as escondidas dos olhares dos demais na mesa, entrega no colo da namorada. Com discrição, a loira diz que não há ninguém naquela mesa que ela queira agradar mais do que à possuidora daquela rosa de papel. Os sorrisos se alinham, os olhos se encontram e, por um instante, elas estão sozinhas neste mundo. Só a perspectiva de um amor eterno mantém a interação do momento. Com o estouro do champanhe a comemorar que Jason não compareceu por causa de um compromisso, as atenções se voltam a Alycia e a repercussão da morte de Lexa. A conversa é divertida e cheia de críticas profissional de modo moderado, evidentemente._

_Na mesa também há outros integrantes que Alycia não teve a oportunidade de contracenar: Nadia e George, por exemplo. Os dois estão bem familiarizados com o elenco, muito mais com Eliza, mas isso é normal, já que a loira tem esta simpatia instantânea, que conquista e encanta qualquer um. Durante a confraternização alguns fãs se aproximam para pedir autógrafos e fotos, em especiais, as clexinhas._

_Aliás, depois de toda a trajetória Clexa e da repercussão na mídia, elas não poderiam sair dali sem uma selfie, Elycia, evidentemente. Por ser um encontro profissional, Eliza não viu maiores problemas em publicar a foto em uma de suas redes sociais. É claro que ela também não perdeu a oportunidade de enviar uma indireta aos que tentavam a todo custo separá-las. Com a legenda “me and my Leashy-Loo” ela camufla a mais linda emoção entre as duas, além da amizade, além do corpo, o sentimento que une almas. A foto revela que olhando para a mesma direção de luz, nenhum sopro será capaz de apagar a chama que as mantêm unidas. A foto revela que as tempestades serão vencidas e que o amor resistirá._

_A noite já se aproxima do final. Eliza está bem animada alcoolicamente, fazendo a namorada perguntar se ela prefere ir direto para casa para não ter que acordar tão cedo na manhã seguinte. A loira sequer hesita uma negativa, pelo contrário, diz que nada a fará dormir longe da namorada naquela noite. Então,_ _as duas partem para o apartamento de Alycia que continua livre com a viagem de Valentina. Ademais, ir a um hotel ficaria inviável já que o voo para o México está marcado para as 8h. Ao bater a porta do apartamento as duas já estão completamente com os corpos entrelaçados um ao outro com a urgência em aproveitar cada minuto, bem como o teor alcoólico no sangue, já que se encontrarão novamente somente no final do mês. Portanto, serão mais de vinte dias sem o toque delicado sobre a pele fazendo todo o resto ceder._

_Eliza até pensou em ter aquela conversa séria com Alycia pós-sexo, no entanto, as bebidas ainda faziam efeito e o relaxar de corpos dentro de um abraço nu a convenceu de deixar para outro momento. O deslizar de mãos sobre as costas nua de Alycia  era a melhor sensação conceitual de tranquilidade e paz. E ela não queria acabar com aquilo. O tormento poderia ficar para outra ocasião. Com o rosto em seus seios, Alycia estava literalmente protegida em um abraço cheio de amor. Com o respirar amenizado vem o sono tranquilo das duas na noite hollywoodiana._

_Aly foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte, ademais, era a mais interessada. Deparou-se com as costas nuas da loira que a fez levar automaticamente os próprios lábios até ela. Beijos suaves, sussurros de bom dia, o deslizar de dedos sobre o ombro. Era o melhor jeito de se acordar, pensou Eliza, ao retomar a consciência matinal e cochichar um rouco “ **bom dia!** ”.  Retribuiu com um sorriso suave o beijo que recebeu na bochecha e ao se espreguiçar disse “ **vou preparar o café para nós, enquanto você se arruma** ”. Aly não se opôs, ainda mais depois da girada de corpo da loira na cama para buscar os olhos verdes e os lábios carnudos dela. Toda a eternidade não seria suficiente para fazê-la enjoar de acordar todos os dias daquela maneira. _

_Devidamente prontas e tomadas café, está na hora da despedida. Eliza não teve o momento certo para falar sobre os motivos que a levaram a bagunçar o romance delas. Pensou em falar enquanto Aly tomava banho e ela escovava os dentes, desistiu porque não conseguiu pensar nas palavras certas a dizer e no corpo nu da namorada embaixo do chuveiro. Teve a mesma ideia na hora do café, frente a frente, porém, Alycia era a pessoa mais charmosa e sensual segurando uma xícara de café. Deixou, por fim, para outra oportunidade, outra ocasião que pudessem conversar tranquilamente, quando ela conseguisse deixar a naturalidade de Alycia em segundo plano. Ademais, não jogaria uma bomba no colo dela, que está prestes a entrar no avião rumo ao México. Em táxis separados, elas se afastam fisicamente._

_**_

_As duas continuam mais entrosadas do que nunca. Mensagens de carinho o tempo todo, palavras de saudades, áudio e vídeos insanos por ambas. A provocação de Eliza era além das mensagens privadas e pessoais. Com a confissão de Alycia de que sentia ciúmes com os pedidos de casamento que a loira recebia nas fotos do seu instagram, a loira resolveu ousar e postou uma foto extremante sexy com a legenda “ **Testing out some longer locks. Thoughts? Feelings?** ”. Ao postar, Aly brincou que faria um perfil fake só para ter a oportunidade de ficar flertando nas redes sociais com a loira, a incluir o pedido de casamento. As brincadeirinhas bobas de namoradas continuavam e estavam cada vez mais criativas, fazendo a relação delas voltar aquele clima tranquilo e sereno antecedente aos últimos meses em que Eliza esteve confusa com seus sentimentos de amor e proteção. _

_**_

_Pois bem, Aly ainda está no México. Mercedes Masohn e Colman Domingo são os melhores amigos do fandom no momento. Os dois amigos de elenco de FTWD compartilham diversas fotos e vídeos com Alycia em suas próprias redes sociais, fazendo com que nós (fãs da sumida) tenhamos certeza de que ela está viva (na ficção e na realidade). Eliza, obviamente, sabe cada passo da namorada. Aliás, ela começa a gravar “Thumper” e posta com frequência nas redes sociais informações sobre os bastidores. Com a peruca ruiva, outra com o cabelo rosa, Alycia elogia a namorada todas às vezes. Esclarece também que as pontas do cabelo rosa a deixam com um jeitinho juvenil bem característico da loira e ressalta que está morrendo de saudades das brincadeiras molecas dela. Eliza, por sua vez, elogia o novo visual de Alycia que clareou um pouco o cabelo para a nova fase em FTWD._

_As duas ainda conversam sobre o elenco do filme, Eliza informa quem é quem dentro e fora da ficção. Elas trocam dicas de interpretação e script, retomando a memória os tempos de the100 e Clexa, evidentemente. Eliza ao antecipar para Aly que está cheia de hematomas pelo corpo decorrente de algumas cenas que são, às vezes, bruscas e exigem um preparo físico que a loira parece não ter, ouve um “ **Oh, baby... logo estarei com você para cuidar ou fazer mais hematomas**!” (Risos). Depois da brincadeira, Alycia é solidária com a namorada e promete fazer muito carinho quando elas se encontrarem._

A loira ainda esclarece que tem um evento The100 para comparecer no final de semana ao lado de Bob. Já Alycia, ainda n _o México, terá três dias de folga, antes de retomarem as últimas filmagens no local. Ela aproveitará para conhecer, junto com um grupo da equipe de trabalho, Tulum, um sítio arqueológico de uma antiga cidade Maia ao sudeste do México._

_Embora não fosse muito de postar em redes sociais, sabendo que Eliza estava ocupada demais com as gravações e com a Convenção, Alycia decide publicar algumas fotos do seu período de folga no instagram e sinaliza para a namorada, por mensagem direta e ultrassecreta, óbvio, a vontade de que elas estivessem naquele lugar tão tranquilo, positivo, refrescante e cheio de histórias e passado. Alycia ainda elogiou as pernocas e o sorriso moleque da loira das últimas fotos publicadas do evento the100, aliás, o fandom providenciou de juntá-las na mesma imagem, mesmo uma estando em Tulum e outro no Sudeste do E.U.A. Por mensagem, Alycia revela ainda o seu mais profundo desejo de compartilhar o presente a esperar o futuro ao lado de Eliza._

_A loira comove-se com o desejo da namorada, aliás, é o mesmo sentimento que ela nutre em seu coração, o qual está, agora, cheio de coragem para enfrentar qualquer consequência por assumir Elycia. Assim que Alycia voltar, Eliza abrirá o jogo revelando a ameaça que ronda o romance delas e, em especial, a intimidade da australiana. Com a justificativa à mesa, a loira acatará qualquer decisão que Alycia queira tomar. Eliza só deseja manifestar que está entregue 100% a este sentimento, repleto de paixão, coragem, desejo, cumplicidade, compreensão, proteção e amor. Eliza só precisa de um momento certo._

_**_

_Alycia está liberada de FTWD por alguns dias. Volta à Los Angeles e Eliza a aguarda ansiosamente em um quarto de hotel qualquer. A loira informou o endereço e número do chalé que estava hospedada, nas redondezas de Long Beach. Alycia estava tão ansiosa que sequer foi ao apartamento deixar as bagagens, partiu do aeroporto ao encontro da amada. Depois de mais de 20 dias sem se tocarem, era previsível que marcas de saudades ficassem pelos corpos._

_Eliza esperou a namorada com um lingerie vermelha que há tempos não usava. Entre a urgência de um beijo e o encostar de mãos sobre a pele no rosto da loira, Alycia aos sussurros mantém a delicadeza e cuidado com um breve “ **tudo bem, meu amor**?” e “ **que saudades de você tão junto a mim** ”.  Eliza se rende com o som de voz tão próxima a ela e ao responder sensualmente com “ **estou muito melhor agora”** a loira sente seu corpo ser jogado com leveza sobre a cama. Em seguida o corpo de Alycia sobre ele, a boca enterrada no pescoço, a busca de mãos com mãos e o entrelaçar de dedos. Um poderoso gemido de “ **OMG! Você fica linda com lingerie vermelha!”.** O encaixe do quadril de Alycia entre as pernas da loira, o sussurro saudoso para intensificar o esfregar de corpos, tudo em sintonia como sempre acontecera. _

_Os lábios de Alycia deslizam pelas curvas de Eliza para fazer o reconhecimento do terreno e arrancar a lingerie. A respiração de ambas é cada vez mais aguçada. O lento despir de roupas é sincronizado. Estão as duas pele sobre pele, olhos nos olhos, sorriso com sorriso e um rápido  movimento linear de corpos sobre os lençóis. As oscilações são cada vez mais intensas. Os corpos estão apressados, suados, e as duas já sentem o cheiro característico da união deles. Por impulso, Alycia segura com um pouco mais de força o antebraço de Eliza, inconscientemente, suga a pele próxima à clavícula da loira que rapidamente fica avermelhada.  A loira solta um gemido de prazer, dor e surpresa pela marca que acabara de ser deixada em seu corpo. Ela não deveria pedir por mais, no entanto, é incontrolável o desejo de conhecer uma Alycia mais agressiva na cama. Outras marcas são deixadas em seu ventre e coxa. As mordidas de lábios são mais frequentes. Os olhares e sorrisos maliciosos também. Elas se deixam envolver completamente naquela entrega selvagem, porém, cheia de afeto e, embora incoerente, delicada. Os corpos desabam de cansaço e as duas, finalmente, relaxam num cumprimento saudoso e concomitante: “ **Tudo bem com você**?”. _

_Era a primeira vez naquele quarto que as duas contemplavam um momento sereno sem a urgência da saudade. Duas meninas adultas, elas têm aquela conversa tradicional, mas frente a frente típica dos amantes. E entre um suspiro e outro, as pontas dos dedos levitando sobre o corpo uma da outra. Eliza pergunta sobre o voo e as últimas filmagens de FTWD. Alycia a informa que ainda terá que voltar ao México, pois os produtores resolveram estender mais dois episódios no local. Ela também confirmou que marcaria presença no “Australian in Filmes” no dia seguinte. Já a loira esclareceu que finalizou o filme e que passaria um tempo na Austrália para descansar e recarregar as baterias para os próximos meses com tantas Convenções, mas antes, iria à festa de encerramento das gravações de The100 na quarta-feira. Alycia não tinha certeza se conseguiria já que na manhã seguinte ao evento, tinha uma sessão de fotos cedinho._

_As duas ainda concluíram o quanto as noites se parecem mais longas e sem brilho quando estão distantes. As ligações telefônicas, os vídeos e áudios compartilhados enquanto estão afastadas deveriam amenizar as saudades, mas, pelo contrário, eles apenas mostram o quanto elas necessitavam de contato físico. Os beijos, a mão na nuca; a respiração na boca uma da outra; a mordida  suave de lábios; nariz com nariz e os olhos fechados para suspirar inconscientemente por estarem por completo comovidas com este sentimento. Tudo é necessário para a completa realização deste romance. O sono as vencem e elas adormeceram._

_O encontro era breve já que a agenda de Alycia era bastante apertada. Depois de passarem juntas à noite, o acordar típico delas e, em seguida, a despedida. Eliza foi a casa deixar tudo arrumado para Austrália e Aly, ao apartamento a fim de se organizar para o evento no final da tarde._

_**_

_Alycia apareceu ao evento com um lindo vestido azul. A maquiagem não estava carregada, e disfarçava o cansaço das últimas gravações e da atividade física da noite anterior com certa loira. Aly posou para os fotógrafos, reviu alguns colegas australianos, fez alguns contatos profissionais importantes. Ela também apresentou alguns longas-metragens australianos que estavam para estrelarem. Depois do cerimonial, alguns drinks antes do jantar a ser servido. Para sua surpresa, encontrou no salão de festas seu ex-namorado. Quando questionado sobre sua presença, explicou que estava representando a família no evento. Os dois posaram para alguns fotógrafos conhecedores do envolvimento deles no passado. Outra surpresa da noite foi ver reservado ao seu lado na mesa o nome do “é complicado”. Aly tentou agir o mais natural possível com o constrangimento em se sentir, de certo modo, perseguida. Seus pensamentos atravessavam o evento a presumir o que Eliza acharia de tudo isso. Alycia teria que ser mais rápida que as divulgações das fotos. Ao chegar a casa, buscou ligar para a loira, mas provavelmente o Samsung da protagonista de The100 estava sem bateria, já que as chamadas caíam na Caixa Postal._

_Alycia não conseguiu contato com Eliza durante todo o dia seguinte. Isso a estava enlouquecendo, fazendo-a arrumar tempo para comparecer a festa de encerramento das gravações de The100, já que lá, Eliza teria de aparecer. Manter contato com Jason era o menor sacrifício de todos. Ela precisava saber o porquê deste sumiço da loira, sendo que nenhuma foto com o ex-namorado da noite anterior havia sido divulgada pela imprensa._

_Como estava mais preocupada em encontrar Eliza do que qualquer outra coisa, Alycia fez a gótica e toda de preto compareceu ao evento no melhor estilo Lexa morta feat cremada. Ao chegar fixou os olhos nas loiras do pedaço e nenhuma delas era a sua namorada. Cumprimentou Richard com um abraço verdadeiro. Lindsey pareceu bastante simpática como sempre e, com a ausência de Eliza, Alycia pareceu mais receptiva com a colega. Aliás, foi ela quem informou que a loira viajou de última hora para Austrália por questões familiares, a deixar Alycia um pouco menos preocupada com si, mas não com a possibilidade de ter acontecido algo com alguém da família da namorada. Ela só precisava aguardar o contato, apesar de achar estranho, mesmo depois do período de voo, Eliza não ter entrado em contato. Em qualquer caso, ela estava em uma festa e precisava parecer que estava. Então andou pelo ambiente, cumprimentou todos os conhecidos, sendo apresentada a outros desconhecidos, e tirou fotos com Richard e outras convidadas, inclusive, Lindsey._

_Alycia não demorou muito na festa e por volta das 2h já estava chegando a casa, quando seu celular tocou e na tela a foto de Eliza com um sorriso lindo e a língua entre os dentes. “ **Alô**!?” Atendeu ao telefone com a urgência dos desesperados a ouvir sem pausas do outro lado “ **OMG! Babe, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! Consegui um voo de última hora para que fosse possível comparecer ao festa de comemoração do casamento dos meus avós. Eu sinto muito não ter conseguido avisá-la, mas eu perdi meu carregador, depois de descobrir que já estava sem bateria. Eu sinto tanto! Agora encontrei um IPhone velho aqui e consegui recuperar seu contato. Desculpe, eu não sabia o número do seu telefone para avisar, eu sinto muito, babe! Pensei em enviar caixa direta no Twitter, mas lembrei que você não ainda está hackeada. Eu sinto muito”.**_

Alycia tinha o coração acelerado, apesar do alívio de saber que estava tudo bem e que a falta de comunicação decorreu apenas dos percalços da tecnologia. O jeito apressado, porém, doce de Eliza se explicar não deixava dúvida do seu desconhecimento sobre a noite do evento em que compareceu e posou ao lado do ex-namorado. Com a voz tranquila ela respondeu a namorada do outro lado da linha “ ** _Liz, meu bem, tudo bem, acontece! (Risos nervosos). O importante é que está tudo bem, presumi que houvesse ocorrido algo mais grave com sua família, para você viajar assim, de última hora_** ”. Eliza continuava com a consciência culpada “ ** _Eu sinto muito, babe, não quis deixá-la preocupada_**. **_Eu havia dito a você que haveria esta festa, mas por causa das gravações do filme policial não consegui passagens a tempo.”_** _Alycia confirmou que Eliza havia adiantado, porém, sequer passou referida cerimônia por sua cabeça, mesmo porque (sabemos) que ela estava intrigada com seu último evento australiano._

_Depois de tudo esclarecido, Eliza contou sobre a cerimônia dos seus avós, o reencontro com os familiares, as piadas de sempre e a emoção contagiante que traz esperanças no amor ao ver duas pessoas comemorarem referida data. Em seguida, a loira elogiou Alycia no jantar australiano, disse que havia visto as fotos e que Aly estava extremamente linda, delicada como sempre. Acrescentou o quanto se sente orgulhosa pela carreira da namorada e esperançosa para o futuro profissional dela com o reconhecimento australiano e sua importância gradativa em Hollywood. Ao final, reafirmou o quanto a amava e torcia pela concretização dos sonhos dela._

_Alycia não poderia se sentir mais aliviada. Com os elogios, o jeito carinhoso e todo o afeto demonstrado pela namorada, ela tinha certeza que seu relacionamento não havia sofrido qualquer respingo do evento australiano. Optou, por bem, não contar sobre a presença indesejável do jantar. Escolheu falar pessoalmente assim que Eliza voltasse. Alycia comentou sobre a festa de encerramento de The100, deixando a loira surpresa, pois pensou que Aly não compareceria, e por isso não pediu a Richard que desse o recado de sua viagem repentina a Austrália. Novamente, Eliza pediu desculpas._

_A loira disse que estaria de volta já no sábado e questionou se elas poderiam passar a noite juntas. Alycia disse que daria um jeito e que a esperaria de braços e outras coisas abertos. As duas se despediram com palavras de saudades, mesmo porque já passava das 4h e Aly precisava acordar cedo para a sessão de fotos para a @interviewMagazine na manhã seguinte. Despediram-se._

_**_

_Eliza estava de volta a L.A. Alycia foi ao aeroporto buscá-la para que não perdessem sequer um minuto afastadas, mesmo porque no dia seguinte Aly voltava ao México para gravações dos últimos episódios no local. No estacionamento Eliza viu de longe o carro da namorada. Acomodou-se e, depois de um sutil e prolongado beijo em Alycia, retomou em sua memória o dia que fizeram amor ali mesmo, naquele andar do aeroporto. As duas riram simultaneamente e se olharem como quem soubesse ler o pensamento uma da outra. Partiram para um quarto de hotel qualquer._

_Depois de 14 h de voo, Eliza estava cansada e precisava repor as energias. Aly entendeu que nada ocorreria até que a loira estivesse em condições de praticar as tão demoradas e prazerosas atividades sexuais característica das duas. Eliza tomou um banho, enquanto a namorada pediu algo para comerem e, obviamente, café. Alimentaram-se e a loira se encaixou em um abraço saudoso de Alycia para relaxar. As duas conversaram ainda sobre alguns imprevistos engraçados que ocorreram no voo. Sobre alguns fãs que a reconheceram e ficou debatendo sobre a morte de Lexa quase metade de todo o tempo que estiveram no céu. As comissárias que a salvaram da discussão fervorosa. Alycia, por sua vez, comentou sobre a sessão de fotos e que a previsão era de que saíssem ao final do primeiro período de FTWD. Eliza não demorou a pegar no sono com as mãos delicadas de Alycia acariciando suas costas. Depois de duas horas, Eliza abre os olhos e se depara com Alycia em um cochilo sereno._

_Ela não quer acordar a namorada, apenas fica a observá-la. Admirando o jeito estranho, mas delicado de Alycia dormir com a boca aberta. A respiração é tranquila e o passar de mãos no nariz revela que ela já está retomando a consciência. Eliza junta às mãos e as põe embaixo do lado direito do próprio rosto a encarar apaixonadamente a namorada abrir os olhos, sorrir envergonhada e depois resmungar algo do tipo “ **você não pode estar perdendo seu sono para ficar me olhando babar enquanto durmo** ”. As duas riem e Eliza aproxima os lábios dos de Alycia, solta um “eu a amo” que faz qualquer dormida patética ser esquecida. _

_Com um abraço afetuoso elas iniciam o que mais sabem fazer de melhor juntas. Sem pressa, sem urgência, as mãos se tocam, o coração acelera, a respiração fica ofegante, os lábios se encaixam. Eliza sobe no quadril da namorada e morosamente desce a alça da blusa, deixa expostos os seios a arrancar um sorriso malicioso de Alycia. Um sussurro de “eu a amo” intermedia o deslizar de mãos de Alycia pelo quadril, cintura e seios da namorada. Erguendo o tronco, os lábios voltam a se encontrarem. O abraço perfeito, os olhares se cruzam e elas sentem o mesmo nervosismo da primeira vez que se entregaram, assim como todas as vezes que tiveram naquela posição. Elas se amam por horas e deixam os corpos exaustos se renderem ao cansaço._

_**_

_No final da manhã seguinte o típico acordar tranquilo dá lugar ao som do IPhone de Alycia a receber uma ligação e, talvez pelo acordar repentino ou pelo teor da conversa, suas frases são curtas e inexpressivas com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, resumindo-se a “ **uhum** ”, “ **ok**.”. “ **farei** , **pode** **deixar** ”. Com o fim da ligação ela volta a relaxar a cabeça no travesseiro. Eliza encaixa o próprio corpo no de Alycia, que recebe nova ligação, e com um pouco mais de afeto ela responde “ **Bom dia, querido! Onde você está? [...] Hum, ok. Deixei a cópia da chave do apartamento embaixo do vaso de**_ **_papoula californiana. [...] Sim, poderemos almoçar juntos, mas Eliza irá conosco, já havia marcado com ela._** _**Ok, beijos.** ”_

_As duas voltam a se encaixar num deleitoso abraço matinal quando é a vez do IPhone de Eliza tocar. Ela recebe algumas mensagens de um número desconhecido. Ainda se esforçando para acordar ao som rouco de “ **Bom dia, meu bem** ” e beijinhos na bochecha de Alycia, ela tenta se concentrar no teor das mensagens. São coisas sem sentido, no primeiro momento. Ela simplesmente ignora e se acomoda dentro do abraço que recebe. _

_Com o som cochichado, Alycia é questionada pela loira sobre as ligações que recebera. Ela  explica que era o agente, pedindo para se pronunciar no twitter. Eliza lembrou se de que a rede social da namorada ainda estava hackeada e perguntou como ela faria isso. Aly comentou que estão tentando recuperar a senha e assim que possível ela volta a usá-lo. A loira, ainda meio sonolenta, pergunta se ela terá que almoçar com o agente de Alycia._

_Depois de breves risos nervosos, Alycia anuncia que o almoço é com o irmão que está em Los Angeles há quatro dias e na noite passada saiu com alguns amigos. Eliza fica surpresa em saber que ele tem amigos aqui, sendo que pouco visita os Estados Unidos. Alycia, gaguejando, esclarece que ele saiu com Marcus e seus amigos. Eliza já esta com as duas bagas azuis arregaladas. Tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou Alycia diz que não entende a relação de amizade deles, mas que o irmão o conhece há muito tempo, então, o término do namoro não foi suficiente para eles romperem o vínculo. A loira retoma o celular e faz a releitura das mensagens. Ela respira e um imenso silêncio precede a maior tempestade._

\- **_O que seu agente queria Aly? Que tipo de pronunciamento você precisa fazer?_** _(Eliza ainda não conseguia fitar Alycia e se mantinha de costas na cama para a namorada)._

\- **_Ele conseguiu cancelar minha participação na CON Brasil. E pediu que eu fizesse um comunicado nas minhas redes sociais, antes da comunicação oficial, sabe como é!_** _(Disse buscando um tom calmo para entender o que se passa na cabeça de Eliza)._

\- **_E por que ele iria cancelar este evento, que traria visibilidade a sua carreira?_**

\- **_Porque eu estou dormindo com você?! (_** _Eliza já dá os primeiros sinais de que vai pular da cama ao se afastar do abraço que se encontrara). **Ele certamente sabe sobre nós. E você conhece o que ele pensa a respeito disso e minha carreira.**_ ( _Sorriu timidamente ao ver_ _Eliza com movimentos nada suaves levantar definitivamente da cama e pegar sua blusa no chão a cobrir os próprios seios a alterar o timbre de voz_ ).

\- **_Ok! Preciso entender: você não vai à CON Brasil porque a sua carreira vem em primeiro lugar; e o cancelamento de sua participação no evento é para que não sejamos vistas juntas e assim você protege sua imagem profissional. É isso?_**

_- **Praticamente, Liz! Por que você está irritada?** (Alycia tenta fazer piada em uma péssima hora) **Não quer ir sozinha para o furacão de fãs brasileiros**?  _

_- **Não é isso!** (Eliza continua com um tom agressivo, mas sem alterar muito o tom de voz) **Só não vejo coerência no que o seu agente está fazendo. Aliás, se você está cancelando um grande evento, que trará mais notoriedade a sua carreira, porque não quer ser vista ao meu lado, não devemos arrastar isso por muito tempo, já sabendo qual será seu fim.** (uma breve pausa) **Estou começando a afetar a sua carreira, então, acho melhor você parar de dormir comigo**. (Eliza abaixou os olhos, cerrou os lábios e rapidamente saiu em direção ao banheiro a bater a porta e deixar Alycia inquieta com seu jeito explosivo). _

Ao sair do banho, completamente recomposta, Eliza encontrou Alycia sentada à beira da cama, ereta e imóvel, do jeito que a deixou quando batera a porta; Ela estava com a respiração angustiada; mãos entre as próprias coxas pressionadas contra si, a espera da abertura da porta;  olhos fixos e cheios d´água. Ao olhar para Eliza perguntou:

\- **_Você não está pensando em....em desistir agora, está?_**

\- **_Aly_** _, (Eliza se aproximou dela a ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e a segurar suas mãos). **“Nós sabíamos  que por mais forte que fossemos uma hora iriamos quebrar em pedaços. Nosso ajuste foi continuar até que não prejudicássemos nossa carreira. E chegamos até aqui. E foi tudo tão lindo. Você é maravilhosa! Eu não quero magoar você, eu não quero que todo amor que vivemos, toda paixão e afeto, o carinho com que nos entregamos sejam aniquilados por eventuais discussões, brigas, contratempos que certamente ocorrerão daqui para frente. A sua carreira está... está decolando tão ...tão ... alto e eu... eu... estou tão orgulhosa de você** (Eliza respira fundo para evitar que suas lágrimas preencham suas bochechas) **e eu estou tão certa de que você será um dos nomes mais cobiçados de Hollywood e... eu...eu não posso atrapalhar isso, entende? Nós tentamos.... nós tentamos..”**_

_Alycia em prantos tenta convencer de que elas podem ir mais longe, tentar um pouco mais: **“Liz nós podemos ir mais longe... eu não vou saber sem você... eu preciso de você... por favor, não desiste, não agora.... somos perfeitas juntas...”**_

_Eliza se ergueu, virou seu corpo a ficar de costas para Alycia e discretamente secou as lágrimas que inundavam seu rosto ao pronunciar em alto som: “ **\- Eu não quero mais, Aly!”,** voltou a fitar Alycia. _

_Alycia arregalou os olhos e por um instante ela parecia ter parado de respirar. Eliza ainda continuou: “ **Eu não quero mais, Aly. Eu estou cansada de me esconder, de esconder você e tudo o que sentimos! Essa situação está me sufocando! Eu preciso voltar a caminhar... sem você... me reencontrar... No momento, eu preciso de alguém que possa acordar ao meu lado nas manhãs de domingo; que não tenha que sair antes do sol nascer para não ser vista pulando da minha cama**. **Eu preciso de alguém que precise de mim...e não de uma amante, apenas.** ”_

_Um silêncio foi sentido antes de Alycia se recompor das lágrimas que deixavam suas bochechas inteiramente avermelhadas. Levantou-se da cama a pegar sua calça jeans que estava estirada à cadeira, vestiu-se, e com uma voz trêmula, porém, firme, enfim compreendera o que Eliza havia dito:_

_- **Você está sendo incoerente! Quem quer alguém para acordar no domingo de manhã não dá prioridade à carreira. Você não quer proteger nosso trabalho; Você só quer companhia. O que você quer é sua antiga  vida de romances aleatórios e esporádicos, os quais, aliás, sempre foram escondidos. Não venha dizer que o que a sufoca é o fato de estarmos escondidas, porque isso você sempre fez,  com Lindsey, Jéssica e acho que até com Marie; Você quer alguém nos bastidores, mas Lexa morreu! O que sufoca você é o fato de voltar aquele estúdio sem mim! O que está assustando você é não ter companhia no final das gravações. O que a sufoca é não conseguir seguir em frente sem ... sem o compromisso que você tem comigo. O que a sufoca é o fato de você não saber lidar com a ideia de estar completamente entregue a mim. É o amor que você sente por mim que a sufoca.  Por favor, Eliza! Não há porque desistir, não deixe o medo de amar que sente nos afaste...**_

_Eliza cerrou os lábios, franziu o semblante, respirou fundo e se agarrou aos argumentos mais idiotas que Alycia havia dito, já que toda a tese de amá-la completamente era verdadeira, para poder cumprir sua promessa de proteger a namorada: “ **Você está certa, Alycia! Eu sinto saudades da minha vida antes de você; dos meus incidentes amorosos nos bastidores das gravações; sinto saudades também de não ter que olhar para o telefone esperando você cancelar mais um encontro porque não quer ser vista comigo!”** (Alycia corrigiu Eliza ‘não poder ser vista é diferente de não querer ser vista’). .. **O que seja! Eu não quero estar sozinha naquele estúdio em Vancouver! Eu quero novas experiências, outras que não sejam pular de hotel em hotel.  Só me deixe ir embora. Acabou para mim! Entende isso?** (Eliza pegou sua jaqueta em cima do sofá no quarto e sua bolsa no chão ao lado da porta, antes de ouvir as últimas palavras de Alycia naquele quarto de hotel)_

**_\- Está brava Liz, mas eu a conheço. E o que está fazendo. É mais fácil terminar do que assumir o que você está sentido. Terminar não é a solução! (_ ** _Com os olhos cheios d’agua e as mãos juntas atrás das costas, Alycia joga a toalha) **Eu não vou ouvir isso novamente!**_

_Eliza segura à maçaneta da porta por dez segundos, tempo suficiente para ela fechar os olhos e encontrar forças para a entrada do inferno. Atravessar aquela porta vai destruí-la novamente. Contudo, aquela passagem é a única maneira de proteger o amor da sua vida, mesmo que para isso, ela tenha que virar pó. Ela segura as lágrimas, direciona seu rosto para Alycia e gaguejando diz “ **eu sinto muito, Aly**!”.  Atravessa em seguida à porta. _

_Alycia está novamente na mesma situação. Eliza é uma montanha-russa de indecisão. Isso está desgastando suas esperanças, forças, desejos e amor. Com as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans e a cabeça erguida para o teto modernista daquele quarto de hotel, ela busca um milagre que faça Eliza voltar por aquela porta._

Ao entrar no primeiro táxi que conseguiu Eliza responde as mensagens que recebeu de manhã cedo. “ ** _Tudo está acabado, eu juro que ficarei longe dela. Por favor, não faça nada! Ela não merece. O jantar na Austrália não foi nada demais, foi só um carona e um convite da mãe dela, apenas. Nada a mais. Cancele o upload, por favor!_** ”.


	18. Not everyone, not you!

## 

Depois de ver Eliza sair mais uma vez pela porta, Alycia decide se afastar, pensa que talvez a distância faça a loira compreender e colocar seus sentimentos no lugar. Faça compreender que elas estão destinadas a viverem lado a lado. Alycia decide arriscar e confiar que Eliza, sozinha,  possa se entender. Do contrário, as linhas desta história ficarão guardadas no livro secreto de memórias de cada uma delas.

Nos dias seguintes, enquanto Alycia é requisitada para algumas capas de revistas, dentre elas a Vogue italiana, e outra campanha de produtos femininos orgânicos em auxílio às mulheres necessitadas, Eliza coloca em definitivo seu plano para se afastar da ex-namorada: cai na farra, vai à esbornia, perde-se em um mundo tão familiar, que deixou de fazer sentido no momento que se percebera completamente apaixonada por Alycia. Eliza volta ao passado, o qual renunciou livremente para viver sua história de amor.

**

O primeiro passo foi retocar o visual, deixar a raiz do cabelo mais escura. A visita de alguns bares, quase todos de Melbourne com amigos durante os dias que passa com a família, após finalizar as edições do filme, é sua tática mais convincente e menos reveladora do que se passa em seu coração partido. Eliza Taylor descobre seu talento de atuação em momentos reais da vida.

Nesse período de visitações aos bares, Eliza tem sua conta do instagram hackeada, anuncia pelo twitter fazendo Alycia imediatamente dar unfollow nela, levando o fandom à loucura. Dois dias depois, quando a loira já tem recuperada sua conta, inclusive, a mandar recadinho de **_“F**k you hackers. We back!”,_** a pedido do próprio agente de relações públicas, Alycia volta a seguir a loira no instagram para evitar qualquer suspeita maior.

Ainda na Austrália, Eliza posta uma foto no quarto de hotel com uns amigos e demonstra – de forma mascarada – que já está familiarizada com sua antiga vida de solteira. A farra continua e ela visita o bar de um amigo (a loira só conhece dono de Bar – aplausos!)  #pablohoneycocktails e demonstra na frente da câmara o lado avesso do que esconde.  As noites em que chega bêbada em casa só a fazem sentir mais vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Ela grava diversos áudios ressaltando a saudade que a consome todos os dias. Ela grava. Ouve. Imagina Alycia sussurrando em seu ouvido que tudo ficará bem. Que elas se amam. Exclui o áudio. Nunca envia. Entre lágrimas e preces, ela soluça até dormir. No entressonho espera que o tempo seja verdadeiramente relativo e quebre mais uma teoria idiota de que ele é vagaroso com que tem o coração partido. Ela pede aos Deuses que o tempo seja afável com os corações delas e que Alycia um dia a perdoe por todo esse sofrimento. A estratégia de Eliza em expor a sua solteirice parece ter dado certo, pois nenhum material de Alycia foi vazado na mídia. O upload parece ter sido cancelado.

**

Em outras fotos de uma nova vida sem Alycia, a loira posta imagem com o pai, Paul, e esclarece que o dia pertence a ele. Ela está feliz com a companhia paterna, ela sorri para a fotografia, mas seus olhos parecem ter perdido o brilho azul a exigir um acessório que esconda o canal de transmissão de uma alma ferida. Com os olhos atrás dos óculos, o sorriso e Paul, Eliza aprecia por alguns segundos momentos de alegria. 

Em alguns períodos Paul percebe o distanciamento da filha, que tenta convencê-lo com repetidos “ ** _tudo bem, pai_** ”. Todavia, não está, porque a presença paterna a faz lembrar-se de todas as esperanças que foram renovadas naquela noite que Alycia o levou ao aeroporto de Los Angeles. Obviamente que ela não esclareceu essas memórias ao pai, mas quando o “tudo bem” perdeu sentido, ela apenas se disse apreensiva com o futuro, com The100 e com todas as expectativas para a 4ª temporada. Paul ainda tocou na ferida de Clarke ao dizer o quanto será difícil voltar ao estúdio sem Lexa, na verdade, sem Alycia. Contudo, Eliza não quer pensar nisso agora, mas apenas se certificar que todas as indiretas estão chegando aos seus destinatários: Alycia e Marcus.

**

Alycia não consegue manter-se afastada, não controla seus dedos na tela do celular quando olha o contato de Eliza. Aproveita uma viagem rápida à Austrália e sacia a vontade de ouvir o som rouco e sensual da loira:

\- **_Oi Liz! Desculpe ligar pra você, mas eu precisava ouvir sua voz, quem sabe vê-la, soube que está aqui em  Melbourne. Talvez um café?_**

\- **_Oi, Aly! Achei que estivesse no México. De qualquer modo, já estou de partida pela manhã._**

\- **_Talvez um drink hoje à noite? Você mais do que ninguém deve conhecer um ótimo lugar em Melbourne para um drink. (Risos irônicos)_**

\- **_Eu sinto muito, Alycia, mas hoje é a formatura do meu irmão Patt, então, não há como nos vermos, de verdade._**

\- **_Hum... Entendo! Talvez, outro dia, quem sabe em L.A. eu só pensei que, talvez, não é porque tivemos que nos separar, que não possamos... talvez, ser amigas_**...

(então, uma voz masculina chama por Alycia a interromper por uns instantes a sincronia de conversa ao telefone)

\- **_É o Marcus_**? (Alycia responde afirmativamente). – **_Então, acho que eu sei quem pode dizer! Eu preciso desligar Alycia, boa estada para vocês._**

(Ligação cortada)

Com essa ligação Eliza tem a certeza de que, penosamente, seu plano está funcionando, Alycia sabe da apreciação de drinks por Melbourne e, a presença de Marcus na casa dos pais de Aly comprova que ele ainda é bem aceito pela família, então parece ter desistido de vazar o material que tem da ex-namorada, ela está, por hora, protegida.

**

Do outro lado da linha, Alycia se irrita com a intromissão indevida de Marcus no meio de sua ligação. Esclarece que a amizade dele com o irmão dela não lhe dá o direito de invadir seu quarto sem a devida autorização. Quando ela tenta sair pela porta a encerrar abruptamente a conversa, Marcus a segura pelo braço de forma agressiva e questiona quanto ao destinatário da ligação para deixá-la tão irritada. Ela sequer tem tempo de pensar nas consequências e, o jeito indiferente com que foi tratada por Eliza aumenta o seu convencimento de que está perdendo a loira, então, ela simplesmente arrisca se livrar de vez do seu louco ex-namorado:

 ** _\- Você quer mesmo saber quem era?_** (Alycia se aproxima e encara Marcus com ímpeto e desprezo) **_Era a mulher da minha vida! A pessoa com quem eu vivi os melhores momentos! A pessoa que me faz transbordar de felicidade com a qual eu passaria todo os meus dias! A mulher com o sorriso mais encantador, a voz mais suave, a gargalhada mais fascinante e o coração mais puro do mundo. E coloque de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça doentia: Eu nunca mais vou voltar para você! Você pode rodear minha família com essa sua cara mascarada! Você pode fazer o que quiser com aqueles (fuck*) vídeos idiotas que gravou, eu não me importo mais, eu já perdi quem eu não queria que assistisse a eles. Ela não me ama mais! Então eu não me importo mais se eu perder a admiração dela, porque nada mais importa. Porque nada do que vivi com ela sobreviveu. Então, foda-se você e a suas atitudes doentias!_**

Secando os olhos, Alycia bate a porta do próprio quarto deixando seu ex-namorado sem atitude, porém extremamente irritado.

**

No dia seguinte é hora da loira voltar a L.A. e continuar sua estratégia. É sábado e Eliza precisa beber, dançar e esquecer por algumas horas que ao retornar a casa vai encontrar dedos nervosos, vozes de saudades em áudios que nunca serão enviados, um travesseiro úmido, noite longa e uma manhã de ressaca. Então, Eliza inicia os trabalhos noturnos com Matt e Rhys. Os três fazem uma pequena reunião em casa mesmo. Entre pôquer, bebidas, aperitivos e conversas divertidas, os amigos de Eliza transformam-se em sua melhor distração.

Na manhã seguinte, a loira precisa encarar mais uma nova tentativa de Alycia. Eliza observa a tela do celular por alguns segundos para cogitar entre atender e matar as saudades da voz doce da ex-namorada ao telefone ou ignorar a ligação e parar de alimentar qualquer esperança, para ambas. Seu coração cheio de saudades fala mais alto, apesar da razão conduzir a conversa.

**_\- Alô Alycia._ **

**_\- Oi Liz! Estou em L.A. talvez se pudéssemos nos ver... ammm... eu...eu... sinto tanto  a sua falta..._ **

_(silêncio na linha)_

**_\- Hum... Achei que tivesse em Melbourne ainda?_ ** _(Eliza conseguia visualizar Alycia passar agressivamente a língua pelos lábios como todas as vezes que fazia quando se sentia resignada)._

**_\- Não, optei por voltar antes. Visita rápida a família, apenas._ **

**_\- Sim, é bom visitar a família, ainda que por poucos dias._ **

**_\- Se você soubesse o quanto esta sua indiferença me machuca, não me trataria assim Liz, não depois de tudo o que vivemos._ ** _(Disse Alycia com o timbre de voz tão suave e piedoso que era possível sentir suas cordas vocais brigando com sua vontade incontrolável de chorar)._

**_\- Não é indiferença, Alycia. É seguir em frente, sem você!_ ** _(Eliza segura o engasgar da voz e fala firmemente)._

**_\- E para isso você precisa realmente me chamar de Alycia? O que aconteceu com a Aly? Com babe? Para isso você precisa bater ponto toda noite nos bares de Melbourne e provavelmente vai fazer isso em L.A.? Só falta dizer que está saindo com alguma de suas fãs apaixonadas!_ **

**_\- Foi para isso que você me ligou? Para saber se eu estou indo para cama com alguém?_ **

**_\- Urg! Foda-se  Eliza, eu não mereço ser tratada deste jeito!_ **

**_(Ligação cortada)_ **

_“ **Desculpe Aly! Você não merece, mas precisa disso; sua intimidade e carreira em primeiro lugar!”.** Era a única coisa que Eliza conseguira falar consigo, em voz alta, antes de cair em lágrimas ao olhar a foto de Alycia em seu celular, na esperança de que ela compreendesse, talvez, um dia.... _

**

Nos dias seguintes novas fotos são divulgadas na rede social para mostrar aos interessados que Eliza Taylor está de volta em sua magnitude solteirice festiva. Para deixar mais claro sua intenção de que não há voltas neste relacionamento e, assim, Alycia possa seguir em frente, tornar-se a estrela hollywoodiana que ela merece, a loira combina uma noitada, em Vancouver, com seu velho amigo David Anders (que Alycia odeia), antes dos dois se apresentarem em uma Comic no final de semana seguinte.

As fotos de Eliza com sua jaqueta de couro básica e todo o conjunto pretinho acompanhado do charme do cigarro na mão logo, caem nas redes sociais e, obviamente, chegam até Alycia, a qual está cada vez mais convencida de que Eliza queria era mesmo sua antiga vida de volta. Apesar disso, Alycia é determinada e continua buscando nas atitudes da loira um escorregão, uma falha, um sopro de esperança que a mostre a verdade por detrás dessa possível encenação festiva de Eliza, pois não é possível que uma história tão cheia de amor recíproco tenha sido trocada por doses de casualidades noturnas.

Ademais, Alycia não consegue visualizar o brilho de felicidade naqueles olhos azuis. Não o brilho real, aquele depois de fazerem amor, do acordar tranquilo ao seu lado. Dos vídeos insanos no meio da tarde. Do sorriso de olhos sempre que os azuis se encontravam com o verde dos olhos dela. Agora, Eliza sorria, mas não era feliz. Alycia conseguia sentir isso, mas talvez fosse apenas um coração esperançoso e cego de amor, já que pensar que a única razão dos sorrisos sem felicidades era o afastamento delas, tornava-a arrogantemente apaixonada.

A fagulha que Alycia esperava vem de uma forma dolorosa para ambas. Enquanto Alycia encerra as filmagens no México (já estava na hora, né não?!) com diversos shoots de tequila, dancinhas e beijinhos aos fãs no snapchat do amigo de elenco, as entrevistas de Eliza sobre Clexa no final de semana na Comic deixam as coisas mais tensas entre elas.

**

_Segunda,  03h a.m – México. Alycia deixa as doses de tequilas conduzirem seus dedos na agenda do telefone a encontrar o número de certa loira australiana._

**_-Alô, você ligou para Eliza Taylor, após o bip, deixe seu recado, por sorte, eu retornarei a ligação do meu novo velho IPHONE. BIP, BOP, BUP!”_ **

**_\- Eu sei que está ai,  Liz! Precisamos conversar._ **

**_\- Aly? Só você me chama de Liz..._ ** _(Eliza tem a voz enrolada da dúzia de pina colada que  dividiu com seu amigo David após os painéis e entrevistas na COMIC)_

**_\- Tudo bem?_ **

**_\- Não. Nada bem aqui, com este bombardeiro de perguntas Clexa dos últimos dias! Você não deveria ter entrado na minha vida! Eu hoje desejei nunca ter conhecido você...pela primeira vez, desejei nunca ter interpretado Clarke, que tanto amo fazer. Essas COMIC-S CON estão me torturando. Estou atuando melhor aqui fora do que nos sets de gravação!_ **

**_\- Eu sinto muito, Liz! Tudo que você falou?! Era a Clarke ou Eliza respondendo aos fãs?_ **

**_\- Isso importa? Finalmente importa? Eu não sei, Clarke e Eliza se fundiram e apenas desejam que Lexa e Alycia voltem, mas isso não vai acontecer, não é? Porque Lexa está morta e porque... porque não não podemos ficar juntas. O que mais importa? Enquanto estou lidando com milhares de fãs perguntando sobre nós (Clexa, o que seja!), você está felicíssima no México aproveitando sei lá o quê, além de todas shoots de  tequilas._ **

- **_Você não sobreviveria se estivesses no lugar de Clarke? Você ainda tem selfies do dia da cena de amor? Tentando tirar a minha blusa? Não acha que Clarke vá amar um novamente? Você realmente acredita que elas eram almas gêmeas? Ela nunca mais será a mesma?_**   ** _Isso tudo se fundiu em Eliza?_**

**_\- Eu nunca mais serei a mesma, Aly. Nós nunca mais seremos! Você bagunçou o que eu tinha de mais organizado em mim, eu preciso ... eu preciso matar Lexa e... e .. você, dentro de mim, entende? E agora eu preciso que você me ajude, não se lembre de mim, não me ligue mais, por favor! Não torne tudo extremamente doloroso!_ **

_Alycia  só pode ouvir a ligação cortada do outro lado. Saber que tudo estava sendo terrível para Eliza alimentava uma esperança dentro dela, mas o tom e as palavras que foram usadas a destruíam também. Alycia estava fora de The100, a euforia pela morte de Lexa estava se esvaindo e sobrava apenas a interpretação maravilhosa dela para se comentarem. Contudo, para Eliza sempre haveria perguntas pela perda de um grande amor e isso a levaria pensar que, na verdade, foram dois amores perdidos. Se é que a loira realmente amou Alycia algum dia._

_Todos esses pensamentos atormentavam demasiadamente a protagonista de FTWD. Ela se perguntava como chegou até aquela situação. Ela jamais quis que Eliza sofresse, muito menos com sua insistência ou com sua ausência no set, ela não queria estar em pedaços com o sofrimento de ambas e nem estar sufocada com o contexto complexo que sua vida se tornou. Ela só queria o reconhecimento do seu trabalho, suas flores, sua vibe livre, ela definitivamente, gostaria da paz que Lexa roubou._

_Já Eliza, só queria deixar-se levar pelas doses de rum da pina colada, fechar os olhos e ter um pouco de paz sem ser sufocada de perguntas que só a faziam lembrar-se dos melhores momentos da sua vida e que jamais poderão ser repetidos. O problema é que, até dormindo, seu maior desejo era Alycia._

_O inconsciente adormecido da loira visualiza um belo jardim e uma linda australiana com fios de cabelos soltos misturado ao coque no centro da cabeça. A linda mulher veste roupas largas em tons de branco e pastel. O sol, erradia a mais perfeita iluminação natural a ponto de tornar a imagem algo mais valioso do que qualquer obra de Picasso. É ela em seus sonhos. Alycia, suas flores, sua pele clara, seu sorriso largo, seus movimentos em câmera lenta e toda a sua desenvoltura naturalmente charmosa e apaixonante. Eliza está segurando uma caneca de café com o corpo apoiado à porta da casa. Olhando a escultura mais linda que a vida poderia ter esculpido diante dos seus olhos. Em segundos ela vê uma menina de aproximadamente 03 anos com um vestido florido em tons de rosa e branco correndo para junto de Alycia. Infelizmente ela não consegue ver o rosto da criança, ao contrário, do menino de pouco mais de 06 anos, de olhos verdes claros, de cachinhos mais ruivos do que loiros lhe chamando de mãe Liz e abraçando suas pernas,  enquanto ela se distraía vendo o que seria – pelo contexto – sua família. Os olhos se enchem d’água no sonho e acordam literalmente a consciência realista da loira, que passou mais uma noite desejando Alycia em sua vida._

_Com a insônia, a loira pega um copo d’agua e buscando ainda naquela excelente sensação familiar dada pelo sonho, procura entre suas coisas, algo que a conforte. Algo que lhe dê esperanças, algo que mantenha aquele sonho em alguma possibilidade real de acontecimento. Por acaso ou não, ela encontra uma carta escrita para si mesma no momento que recebeu a confirmação para assumir o papel de Clarke em the100:_

_“Hey girl, just a little self reminder to take this incredible opportunity, this gift you've been given, to finally do what you love and use it! Don't get lost a explicit yourself. Use your honestly, use your quickness, use your self-worth, use your light. Are pour it into the word. The word is yourself. This isn't just a show. It's an opportunity to make a difference._ _Please remember a do me proud.”_

_*_

_Hey menina, apenas um lembrete para levar desta oportunidade incrível, este presente que lhe foi dado, para finalmente fazer o que você ama e usá-lo! Não se perca num explícito de você mesma. Use a sua honestidade, use a sua auto-estima, use o seu valor próprio, use a sua luz. É derramá-lo na palavra. A palavra é você mesmo. Este não é apenas um show. É uma oportunidade de fazer a diferença. Por favor, lembre-se de fazer-me orgulhoso. (perdoem-me caso haja algum erro de tradução)._

_**_

 

Encontrar aquilo naquela situação era mais que suficiente para ela repensar tudo que vivera até ali. The100 sem dúvida alguma seria o seu maior papel, The100 lhe trouxera o primeiro papel da TV americana. Novos projetos devem surgir, mas não tão expressivos quanto a este show. Mais que isso. The100 lhe trouxe Alycia. Meiga. Educada. Sensível. Risonha. Naturalmente apaixonável. Beijos doces. Toques leves. Olhos serenos. Sussurros selvagens. Gemidos enlouquecedores. Dor insuperável. Dever de proteção. Amor incondicional.

Eliza começa a se perguntar se está orgulhosa com suas atitudes, não com o seriado, mas com Alycia. Há doses de egoísmo e heroísmo. Talvez orgulho e excesso de zelo. Pela primeira vez a loira se coloca no lugar da ex-namorada a se perguntar se a fuga é mesmo o caminho mais apropriado. Eliza procura nos registros telefônicos de seu celular o contato de Alycia e imagina o quanto gostaria de contar sobre o ex-namorado dela, Marcus, o qual lhe impôs o afastamento em proteção à vida íntima dela. O quanto aquela visita dele a sua casa em janeiro lhe fez dar voltas e voltas sem saber o que fazer. Desde daquele mês que ela vive em um verdadeiro labirinto de escolhas cuja única saída que ela enxerga é o distanciamento.

Embora tivesse cogitado contar à Alycia sobre a ameaça, sempre lhe pareceu a pior opção, porque o jeito determinado e impulsivo dela quanto ao relacionamento das duas sempre lhe pareceu uma fraqueza de Alycia. Ademais, apesar da certeza de Eliza quanto aos sentimentos incondicionais de Aly por ela, cogitar que a ex-namorada escolhesse a privacidade ao invés dela lhe dava um medo bobo (até o mais altruísta sentiria!).  Ela entende que é um medo egocêntrico e idiota, mas.... mas o que a mantém esperançosa com um futuro das duas é a insistência de Alycia. Com a revelação da ameaça e a escolha da carreira, a insistência se dissiparia e com ela a esperança de Eliza ter novamente a ex-namorada em seus braços.

De qualquer forma, Eliza jamais se perdoaria se lesionasse a carreira da ex-namorada, porque ela acredita com intensidade no potencial artístico, na postura e coerência profissional de Alycia. Mas, naquele momento, tudo, tudo, tudo o que ela gostaria era da voz doce de Alycia dizendo que a ama. Que elas enfrentaram juntas tudo isso. Que mesmo com a possibilidade de divulgação dos vídeos, elas estariam juntas, talvez, não agora, mas um dia. Eliza quer o perdão de Alycia. O suspirar após a revelação de um desejo. O segurar de caneca de café pela manhã. O cabelo cacheado após o banho. O apartamento com cheiro variado de flores. O batuque de talheres a espera do prato à mesa. Eliza quer os dois filhos que apareceram em seu sonho e que são delas. A loira abraça o celular, a carta que escrevera para si mesma, o desejo de que tudo se resolva e junto com  a esperança de ser perdoada, ela adormece...

Na manhã seguinte uma dose de realidade e coerência em todas as suas atitudes. A foto na tela do celular só a faz pensar em mais um dia que ela precisa manter Alycia afastada.

**

Novas fotos com David Anders continuam e a aproximação dos dois faz surgir à especulação pelo fandom de que eles seriam o mais novo casal do pedaço. Embora as imagens demonstrassem que mais parecem dois loucos amigos fanfarrões do que qualquer affaire, Alycia já consumida de insegurança amorosa, enxerga afeto além da amizade com doses de causalidade tão desejados pela loira. A suspeita por parte dela só aumenta quando Eliza vai passar uns dias na cidade natal do amigo: Portland. Nossa loirinha continua com aquele seu vestidinho preto básico de detalhes em branco de todas as fotos e, se bem a conhecemos, de toda a viagem. Em uma das fotos a loira parece perfeitamente linda, sorridente e serena ao lado de amigos de David. Em outra imagem matinal, com o olhar esperançoso, ela parece esconder perfeitamente que sequer dormiu na noite passada, porque teve uma vida noturna bem agitada, entre drinks e strippers ao lado do seu velho e bom (não para Alycia) amigo “Portlanders” como o apelidou no Twitter.

**

As fotos sobre a noitada de Eliza com o amigo David logo caíram na rede. Apesar do vestido preto todo-dia-e-toda-noite da loira que denunciou a diversão dos fanfarrões, Eliza parecia estar realmente aproveitando as opções de divertimento ofertadas pelo amigo. As fotos não escondem os diversos drinks, boates com luzes vermelhas e o endereço na rua com o maior número de estabelecimento de strip-teases por metro quadrado em Portland. Os fãs logo descobrem que Mary’s Club foi o local escolhido pelos amigos para ter uma noite mais quente e regrada a sensualidade. Alycia também descobriu o paradeiro da ex-namorada com a infinidade de marcações de D. Eliza Taylor em sua rede social.

**

“ ** _Péssimo dia para stalkear Eliza!”,_** pensou Alycia. A vontade de ligar para loira atormentavam seus dedos na tela do telefone. O sorriso na foto, a língua entre os dentes em nada ajudavam muito a racionalidade em não demonstrar mais uma crise de ciúmes. Alycia nunca se sentiu assim, estava extremamente angustiada e, de certa forma, incomodada com o sentimento possessivo. Pensar que alguém poderia estar fazendo o corpo de Eliza se excitar com um stripper era decepcionante, porque só trazia em sua memória o dia em que a loira pediu que fizesse um.

Alycia lembra-se de que Eliza mal conseguia manter as mãos longe do corpo dela, enquanto dançava a tirar sensualmente as roupas. Ao sentar-se em seu colo e pressionar suas pernas no quadril de Eliza, Alycia percebia o desejo da loira com a boca entreaberta a maior parte do tempo, como quem não estive aguentando a vontade de arrancar o quanto antes o lingerie de seu corpo. Os lábios estavam sempre úmidos com as diversas vezes que Eliza passava a língua sobre eles, em alguns momentos os lábios cediços davam lugar ao engolir de salivas, finalizado com um sorriso de língua entre os dentes, que tanto a enlouqueciam. Os olhos azuis eram cheios de desejo, malícia e cobiça. Alycia só conseguia pensar que Eliza não poderia ter tido uma experiência dessas com outra pessoa. Ela não deveria fazer o tudo que as duas viveram se transformar em nada, pensou Alycia, antes de excluir o número do telefone de Eliza da sua agenda no celular e bloquear todos os grupos em que a loira participava.

_**_

Eliza após passar o dia curando a sua ressaca física, mental e moral, passa a recusar o convite do amigo para sair novamente à noite.

**_\- Vamos lá Liza, foi divertido não é? Você bem que gostou da stripper, não conseguiu  desgrudar as mãos do corpo dela. Vamos... não há razão para estar assim...._ ** _(Disse David que acompanhou Eliza no Mary’s Club na noite passada). **Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco!**_

_Eliza sentou-se vagorosamente no sofá ao lado do amigo e com a voz gaguejando explicou ao amigo **“Era o cheiro dela, David! Era o rosto dela; o corpo dela; era ela que eu enxergava** **na minha frente, David! Eu preciso dela! Eu não vou conseguir.... eu não posso mais... sem ela... eu quero o som da voz dela...eu preciso.....do sorriso tímido dela** (Dizia Eliza já aos  prantos... entre um soluçar de lágrimas e outro)._

_Eliza pegou o celular no bolso do casaco, encolheu seu corpo no sofá e encostou sua cabeça nas pernas do amigo; aos prantos ela resmungava que necessitava da voz da Alycia. Então David puxou o celular da mão dela “ **Eu não vou deixar você ligar para ela. Você me fez prometer que a impediria.”** Eliza passou as mãos embaixo dos olhos a secar as lágrimas que inundavam sua bochecha: “ **Eu não vou ligar, David, eu só quero ouvir o áudio dela gravado. Eu só quero me enganar que...talvez... quem sabe.. por um segundo, por meio milésimo de segundo, ela ainda pense em mim....eu não vou sacrificar a carreira dela... eu vou viver tentando esquecê-la, mas não irei destruir o sonho dela...”**_

_- **Você acha que ela sabe que você foi lá ontem?**_

**_\- Acho que não, ela já teria me ligado. Já teria me ligado para mostrar o quanto estava decepcionada comigo, já teria ligado para eu me sentir um lixo humano em estar a magoando... Já teria me ligado para testar a minha capacidade de fugir dela.... ou quem sabe... ela realmente já tenha seguido em frente..._ **

**_\- Achei que estivesse ajudando você .. Liza, desculpe.... eu só queria ajudá-la a se distrair..._ **

**_\- Eu sei David, eu também achei que retomando velhos hábitos.... eu ...eu pudesse esquecer por alguns minutos o quanto eu a amo.... mas ir ao clube foi a pior coisa, porque Alycia fez um show só para mim... eu preciso dizer o quanto ela foi linda ao fazê-lo; ela foi extremamente sexy e delicada, OMG, somente a Aly consegue isso!  Sexy, a ponto de você querer mordê-la, chupá-la; jogá-la na cama e trepar com ela ...até saciar todo desejo sexual. E delicada, a ponto de querer sentir cada parte do corpo dela arrepiar com a leveza das pontas de dedos sobre sua pele; do sussurrar suave; do seu jeito de pedir para fazer amor com ela.  Você entende o que eu estou deixando para trás? Você consegue entender.... entender que eu nunca mais vou amar alguém assim.... com ... com essa leveza sexual, com esta.... completa felicidade..?_ **

**_\- Eu sinto muito Liza! Você nunca esteve tão feliz, tão serena.... tão iluminada de si....enquanto esteve com ela... eu sinto muito que tudo tenha tomado este rumo... obrigado por compartilhar comigo sua história... estarei sempre com você... E se a stripper não deu certo, talvez, uma boa garrafa de vodca a faça esquecer, ao menos, por alguns minutos, de Alycia._ **

David então se dirigiu à cozinha, pegou dois copos, um balde de gelo, refrigerante de limão e a garrafa de vodca. Eliza permaneceu no sofá olhando a fotografia de Alycia em sua galeria de fotos e se perguntando o que estava fazendo com a própria vida. Como ela deixou todo o encanto que era a história delas se transformar nessa produção de _Shonda Rhimes_ (Grey’s Anatomy).

Enquanto se perdia nos pensamentos, David chegou com as bebidas. Um gole. Uma lamentação. O nome Alycia. Outro gole. Uma pergunta sem resposta, outro gole. Qualidades de Alycia. Outro gole. Outro gole. A cabeça no ombro do amigo. Pergunta retórica. Outro gole.

Então David teve a genial ideia de colocar umas músicas e mandar os pensamentos da loira para longe. Isso resolveu, porque depois de um par de horas e mais da metade da garrafa de vodca, a música alta não fazia mais qualquer sentido e Eliza já não se importava com o seu dançar descontrolado no meio da sala. É claro que entre uma e outra música Alycia era citada, fosse por referência à letra ou à melodia, ou pelas lembranças musicais que tinha das duas, fazendo os olhos de Eliza se encher d’água. Foi então que David percebeu que estava na hora de colocar a amiga para dormir e evitar o restante do consumo da vodca.

**_\- Vamos Eliza, hora de dormir.... e amanhã você vai acordar com uma bela ressaca fazendo prolongar um pouco mais a sua amnésia amorosa._ **

Então David a colocou na cama, a cobriu com as cobertas e estupidamente deixou o celular na mesa ao lado da sua cama, para caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa, que o chamasse. Todavia, Eliza sabia do que precisava e não era dele.

Eliza deixou dezenas de recados na caixa postal da ex-namorada. Com a percepção alterada pela vodca ela interrompia os recados no meio e, em segundos, voltava a ligar para Alycia. No último recado, antes de adormecer, ela conseguiu revelar tudo que se passava em seu coração:

**_“Aly... ba... babe, eu não sei o que estou fazendo.... eu só.... eu só ... eu estou fodendo com a minha vida.... eu ... babe... eu... (silêncio) como eu posso esquecer você?  Como eu faço para esquecer o gosto que você deixou na minha boca.. as doces lembranças guardadas na minha pele, na minha cabeça, na minha alma? eu tenho tanto a dizer... eu nunca quis .. nunca quis me separar de você.... o seu ex-namorado me ameaçou... ele... ele tem vídeos seus, OMG! Eu não quero ser responsável por essa exposição ... eu não posso deixá-lo destruir sua carreira... .eu a amo...tanto.... tanto... eu estou me perdendo, porque perdi você.....desde aquele aperto de mãos em Vancouver eu sabia, eu tinha certeza, que a amaria ardentemente.. e eu amo ardentemente”. (_ ** _Caiu em prantos. Sua voz e sua consciência falharam e seu dedo desligou a chamada. **(ligação cortada)**_

**

_Em um dos intervalos de gravações de FTWD, agora em Toronto, porém, ainda em alto mar, Alycia procura visualizar as mensagens de seu celular, se é que as recebeu, pois o sinal estava cada vez pior. Ao notar sua caixa postal lotada e diversas notificações de que ligaram, ela tenta ouvir um ou outro recado, porém, o sinal não facilita e ela acaba perdendo a paciência, a deixar transparecer em seu rosto certa indignação, o que é observada pelo amigo de elenco ao seu lado que a questiona o que tanto está a irritá-la. Ela explica:_

**_\- Nossa! Acho que descobriram meu número de telefone, não é possível ter tantas mensagens de desconhecidos em minha caixa postal... eu não vou ler quase 50 mensagens.... 90% são de desconhecidos... (risos) e tem um número aqui com pouco mais de dez mensagens com segundos de gravações..., deve ser algum lunático!_** Alycia comentou com o colega de elenco de FTWD. **_“Ok, se for importante, ligarão novamente, excluir mensagens, YES”._** Antes que Alycia apertasse o comando de exclusão, foi questionada pelo amigo se estas mensagens não poderiam ser contatos para trabalho... _“ **hum, não, meu contato profissional é com meu agente. Às vezes são fãs que descobrem o número pessoal, já aconteceu com a El**_ (Alycia interrompeu sua fala, porque era dolorosamente meigo a pronuncia do nome de Eliza em sua boca)... **_com uma amiga de elenco de The 100,_ _isso é bem comum_. ** (terminou a frase com timbre de voz carente). **_Feito, caixa postal limpa..._**

**

Em outro espaço geográfico, Eliza acorda com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Encontra um remédio e um copo d’água na cabeceira a sua espera. Ao girar o corpo tenta lembrar-se do quanto bebeu na noite passada e seu estômago logo dá a resposta. Um banho. Mais líquido para hidratar e um celular descarregado a fazendo se odiar pelo momento de fraqueza que teve ao “jogar a real” para Alycia. Depois de meses escondendo a verdadeira razão por estar no “quer e não quer” do relacionamento delas, a loira estraga tudo o que tentou proteger durante os últimos cinco meses numa noite de bebedeira. Eliza sente-se culpada e incrivelmente idiota por ter jogado tudo para o alto, mas por outro lado, reascende em si uma oportunidade de elas voltarem se entender ou não, caso Alycia decida deixar assim: uma história de bastidores.  O dia é angustiante, porque Eliza passa as horas olhando para o celular a espera de um telefonema de Alycia, que nunca chegaria.

**

De volta a Los Angeles após o encerramento (definitivo) das gravações de FTWD, além de ter que lidar com a ex-namorada batendo ponto em boates e bares com as mais variedades de amigos influenciadores, Alycia ainda precisa lidar com a infantilidade de seu ex-namorado.

Algumas fotos e vídeos sobre a intimidade de Alycia e Marcus caem na rede mundial de computadores. Segundo informações de poucos tabloides hollywoodianos, um hacker teria invadido os arquivos do ex-namorado da atriz australiana e divulgado mais de 2000 fotos do rapaz com outras mulheres em situações muito íntimas. Vídeos também foram divulgados, mas sem qualquer conteúdo sexual. Nos vídeos que Alycia aparece, o ex-casal está sempre discutindo. Na maior parte do tempo o indivíduo trata a atriz com diversos adjetivos pejorativos, aparenta estar muito alterado e descontrolado e em nenhum momento o rapaz atende ao pedido da atriz para interromper a gravação. Nenhuma imagem ou vídeo da atriz em momento íntimo foi divulgado.

O assunto não é muito comentado pela crítica americana e passa despercebido pela mídia no geral, em nada afetando, por ora, a carreira da atriz. Uma pequena nota em um site de fofocas questionou sobre a ciência da atriz quanto à rotatividade de mulheres do seu ex ou, se seria, ainda atual namorado. Nada de alvoroços, exceto ao fandom e suas próprias  especulações de fãs, aguçando o ódio do maldito colar que a atriz insiste em usar e que, aparentemente, foi dado pelo ex-namorado, já que havia uma foto do objeto com a marcação dele no instagram de Alycia.

Rainha do silêncio e do sumiço, Alycia fez a Egípcia e não se pronuncia a respeito, muito menos para o fandom que turbinou o sentimento de desprezo e asquerosidade pelo dito moço achando-se o D. Juan Australiano. Eliza pouco fica sabendo sobre o conteúdo divulgado, limitando-se ao mesmo conteúdo a que o grande público teve acesso (quase nada): fotos do rapaz fazendo sexo com uma diversidade de mulheres, o que, obviamente, não lhe interessava. A loira não teve acesso aos vídeos em que Alycia aparecia, na verdade, ela nem se moveu para isso, o importante era saber que a privacidade da ex-namorada não havia sido manchada com imagens sexuais. E isso só foi possível, porque o agente de Alycia foi mais ágil que o tosco do ex-namorado dela (Amém).

**

Assim que Alycia voltou da Austrália e, por certo, de irritar o ex-namorado ao escancarar que estava amando uma linda e loira australiana, ela procurou o agente e contou em detalhes a possibilidade de vazares fotos e vídeos íntimos dela com o ex-namorado. Tratava-se de vídeos idiotas, feitos em momentos estúpidos, pós-adolescência. Outros mais recentes, já evidenciavam a decadência do relacionamento dos dois e, por isso, em muitas gravações eles estavam discutindo. Em meios às brigas e alterado com teor alcóolico ele sempre acionava a gravação pelo celular para filmar asneiras variadas, incluído o jeito apático da namorada diante da situação. Em qualquer caso, para ela, já naquela época, nada mais importava, pois já estava, sem saber, emocionalmente envolvida com Eliza.

Alycia contou ao agente que não sabia da existência dos vídeos até as últimas gravações do ano  na 2º temporada de the100 (dezembro de 2014), quando ao procurar fotos de família no notebook do namorado, a época, encontrou uma pasta com vídeos e fotos um pouco suspeitas. Abriu alguns arquivos e teve certeza da obsessão do rapaz por ela. 

Ingenuamente, Alycia acreditara que o ex-namorado tivesse apagado os vídeos íntimos e não acreditou que ele manteria os que eles aparecem discutindo, com os pedidos dela para interromper a gravação, pois em nada lhe fazia sentido. Aliás, há um tempo que o relacionamento deles já não andava em direção segura e com as idas de Alycia a Vancouver (nem preciso mencionar a aproximação dela com certa loira) os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele se tornaram insignificantes, quase nulos.  

Alycia esclareceu ao agente que alguns vídeos ela sequer lembrava-se de ter autorizado a gravação, mesmo porque eles não eram aquele típico casal com várias filmagens íntimas, Alycia lembrava-se de duas ou três vezes, quantidade muito inferior a que ela descobriu nos arquivos do namorado, a época.

Ao descobrir, ela intuiu que estava em maus lençóis, e entendeu porque das brigas e o “vai e volta” no relacionamento estavam se tornando cada vez mais rotineiros. Marcus estava quase sempre embriagado, irritado e um pouco agressivo. A época ela não se deu conta, mas já era o efeito Eliza Taylor. Alycia descobriu as fotos e vídeos quase no final das gravações da 2º temporada, quando, buscava romper a relação e, talvez, o namorado já soubesse daquilo que ela estava tentando se convencer do contrário: que ela estava completamente apaixonada por Eliza.

O fato é que ela não podia ser impulsiva e sair apagando todos os arquivos (resposta dada ao agente quando questionada do por que não ter feito isso), mesmo porque era bem possível que ele tivesse outras cópias. Ela precisava terminar este relacionamento doentio da maneira mais branda e amigável possível e de modo algum deixá-lo ter certeza dos sentimentos dela por Eliza. Então, ela decidiu contorná-lo de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Sua maior tática era sempre convidar mil e um amigos para saírem com eles a fim de que não ficasse juntos e, não tendo qualquer envolvimento íntimo, ela pressupôs que as coisas esfriariam definitivamente. Outra tática era sempre estar em reunião de trabalho, em eventos, em viagens, gravações, edições, qualquer coisa que fosse desculpa para ele continuar em Boston e ela bem longe dele.

Isso funcionou e no início do ano de 2015 ela estava aparentemente livre, já que ela pediu um tempo no relacionamento e ele “aceitou” sem revidar, porque acreditava que as filmagens de The100 já haviam acabado e Alycia não voltaria a ver Eliza. Enganado, o moço começou a beber cada vez mais e entre uma discussão e outra (via telefone)  deixava claro que poderia destruir a carreira dela, se quisesse. Foi então que Alycia decidiu manter o relacionamento por aparências. Depois de gravar as últimas cenas de The100 em janeiro e ter sentido os lábios doces de Clarke e de Eliza (naquele quarto de hotel), ela já tinha certeza de seus sentimentos pela loira. Não fazia sentido manter qualquer relacionamento amoroso, que não fosse com ela. Então, passou a administrar bem as táticas com o aparente namorado, que no final das contas, só queria mesmo impedir que Eliza roubasse a sua “namorada”. A sua masculinidade estava ferida com o fato de uma mulher ter conquistado a sua namoradinha de adolescência. Então, um namoro de aparência que evitasse a loira chegar perto de Alycia, por ora, era suficiente para mantê-lo inerte quanto à exposição dos vídeos.  

As gravações para FTWD ajudaram na distância entre os dois e o namoro aparente foi conservado. Para dar credibilidade ao namoro fake, Alycia se presenteou com um lindo colar Thifanny & CO, e marcou o suposto namorado. Ela só não se deu conta que a marcação também atingiria Eliza, fazendo-as, como se sabe, ficarem distante até o entrosamento na COMIC-CON em San Diego 2015, quando as duas passaram a primeira noite digna de Elycia (Capítulo 02 desta fanfic).

As coisas entre os dois ficaram cada vez mais complicadas e tensas. O anúncio de que Lexa voltaria a the100 na COMIC-COM deixou o rapaz mais ofensivo. Com isso ele, novamente, dá a entender que pode acabar com a carreira de Alycia. Exige sua participação no aniversário dela, que passara na Austrália com poucos familiares, de maneira bem privada como lhe é de seu estilo. Exige embarcar no mesmo voo que ela, a qual chega à Los Angeles para a sua primeira participação no programa de Jimmy Kimmel, bem como hospedagem no mesmo hotel. E foi naquela manhã, quando Eliza ligou e tudo desabou, que Alycia se viu numa estrada perigosa. Ela precisava terminar com tudo aquilo, independentemente das consequências. Por ora, ela só precisava decidir em como contar para Eliza as ameaças, sem perder a admiração dela. Talvez isso fosse o mais difícil.

Alycia não estava se importando com o conteúdo que pudesse a vir exposto ao público, mesmo porque uma hora ou outra viria. A sua maior preocupação era em como Eliza iria reagir. Não que a loira fosse interromper qualquer envolvimento delas, não! Alycia não tinha esse medo. Eliza não era o tipo de pessoa que optaria em não ser feliz com uma pessoa por causa do passado dela. A questão era que Eliza a olhava com tanta pureza e leveza que Alycia poderia perder isso. Este era o seu maior medo: perder o modo angelical com que Eliza a olhava. Contudo, perder a loira era uma ideia ainda mais insuportável.

Conseguindo levar o namoro aparente ela resolve ir com cautela, porém, buscando uma maneira de se manter livre para viver seu romance com Eliza. Mesmo arriscando ter sua vida privada exposta, ela “puxa” o rapaz para um ultimato delicado. Ao final das gravações da 3º temporada joga spoilers na cara do rapaz e confirma que Lexa morreu no seriado e que não voltará a The100, muito menos a ver Eliza. Justifica que as atitudes irritadas do namorado e a ponte aérea México – Boston – Los Angeles não irão funcionar, porque ela precisa se dedicar ao seu papel em FTWD e ele (em boa hora) precisa se dedicar ao último ano da universidade. Depois de uns “chiliques” o rapaz parece aceitar as justificativas e o namoro aparente é desfeito. Contudo, ele deixa no ar que qualquer envolvimento com a colega de elenco a colocará nas primeiras páginas dos jornais hollywoodianos.

Assim, embora ela tivesse usado a palavra término, ele interpretou como “break”. Para Alycia, que já estava com Eliza ao final da 3º temporada, qualquer palavra que a deixasse livre para que vivesse todos os sentimentos que nutria pela loira serviria. Ela poderia finalmente pedir a australiana em namoro (o que foi feito em uma noite de surpresas para Eliza – capítulo 12 da fanfic) e a ponte aérea México – Vancouver – Los Angeles tornou-se o caminho para a felicidade. 

Pois bem, Alycia justificou ao agente que nunca acreditou que Marcus divulgaria o material, pois a família dele – de reputação preservada – não ficaria muito contente com as atitudes do rapaz em divulgar e na própria exposição em si. Contudo, a discussão na Austrália trouxe um silêncio atípico do rapaz, fazendo Alycia pressentir que o ex estava no auge da sua obsessão e, independente das consequências, faria o material ser divulgado.

**

Rapidamente o agente buscou contatos no mundo dos “hackers” e conhecedor de certas táticas logo descobriu que um perfil _fake_ estava anunciando materiais sexuais de uma atriz em ascensão. Com a devida cautela e, por certo,  muito bem instruído, o agente conseguiu fazer uma negociação com o suposto “fake”, de identidade verdadeira presumida.

A oferecer uma recompensa financeira simbólica pelo material, mesmo porque o fake queria muito mais expor a ex-namorada do que obter  qualquer outro benefício, o agente buscou uma negociação de contrato de exclusividade do conteúdo, sob pena de multa exorbitante. O perfil fake aceitou “a invasão” em seu computador pessoal para possibilitar a divulgação de todo o material que ele havia oferecido. O agente, portanto, com a ajuda de um hacker, não só invadiu os arquivos do computador de Marcus como excluiu todas as mídias existentes com referentes à Alycia e ainda encontrou milhares de fotos do moço com outras mulheres, material que serviria para chantageá-lo, se esse plano audacioso de livrar Alycia de uma vez por todas do ex-namorado falhasse.

Com o material em mãos seguras, Alycia parecia estar livre. Com todos os arquivos deletados, o agente parecia ter feito um excelente trabalho. Contudo, Marcus não se agradou com a ausência de divulgação do material após quase duas semanas da venda do conteúdo e nenhuma notícia abaladora de carreira. Novamente buscou alguém que pudesse fazê-lo, independente da multa exorbitante que houvera se comprometido. Afinal, o material sequer foi divulgado, portanto, haveria quebra de contrato por ambos contratantes.

Totalmente obcecado em prejudicar Alycia, o ex-namorado buscou alguém que divulgasse o material independente de qualquer gratificação financeira.  Pelo Twitter descobriu um perfil que divulgava diversas “fofocas” de celebridades. Entrou em contato, novamente, ofereceu o material para que divulgasse. Sem lembrar-se de usar perfil fake, Marcus caiu em uma nova armadilha, agora, bem mais segura.

Quando o Twitteiro descobriu o teor dos vídeos buscou rapidamente entrar em contato com Alycia, pois ele era uma grande fã dela. Contudo, como se sabe, Alycia se esconde muito bem em Nárnia quando não está trabalhando. Sem sucesso, o fã conseguiu o contato do agente da atriz e juntos elaboraram um novo plano. Agora usando o perfil original, Marcus seria muito mais exposto em caso de descumprir uma negociação. Assim, com nova cláusula de exclusividade e após um vídeo curto de Marcus (embriagado) se comprometendo a não divulgar quaisquer outros materiais, eles firmaram o compromisso. No contrato, duas obrigações recíprocas: o Twitteiro deveria divulgar o material e o ex-namorado se omitiria a tentar nova divulgação mediante terceiros ou por si próprio.

Novamente com o material em mãos, o agente precisava cumprir o contrato. Então pediu que o Twitteiro divulgasse aquelas fotos de Marcus com outras mulheres e pouquíssimas de Alycia. Nenhum vídeo de cunho sexual seria divulgado. Os que pudessem denegrir a imagem da atriz seriam enviados a poucos tabloides (os quais o agente tinha parceria) para que não fosse divulgado mais do que meia dúzias de palavras. A divulgação seria direcionada apenas para saciar a obsessão do ex- detentor dos vídeos. O que foi realizado com sucesso. Com muito mais exposição dele do que Alycia e a pressão de familiares, Marcus foi passar uma grande temporada na Austrália e deixou, em definitivo, Alycia em paz.

**

Em outro canto da cidade hollywoodiana, Eliza estava por completo desestabilizada. Ela não podia ligar de imediato para Alycia e dizer que a amava e que a única coisa que as impediam de ficarem juntas, discretamente, não existia mais. Ligar naquele momento em que Alycia estava sendo exposta e, de certo modo, com a sua privacidade invadida, depois de todas as encenações de felicidade nas redes sociais, era buscar – em absoluto - uma rejeição dela. A loira não poderia simplesmente bater na porta da ex-namorada e dizer: eu sempre a amei, eu nunca estive feliz nas últimas semanas, tudo o que eu interpretei foi em sua proteção. Eu a quero novamente, agora e para eternidade. Seria duro demais, para ambas, ter uma atitude dessas. Então ela esperou os dias passarem, quem sabe, uma ligação de Alycia pudesse reaproximá-las. De qualquer modo, ela não precisava mais encenar uma vida noturna ou ocasional nas redes sociais, pois não havia mais motivos. Assim, ela aproveitou a chegada de uma amiga australiana para fazer passeios mais “light”, diurnos e comportados. Enquanto Alycia continuava enclausurada.

**

As duas amigas vão à Nova Iorque. Durante o dia elas aproveitam para visitar alguns pontos turísticos, dentre eles, a Ponte Brooklin Bridge. Um sorvetinho para enlouquecer os fãs e quem sabe fazer uma determinada australiana, de olhos verdes e lábios carnudos, desentocar e dar sinal de vida. Já se passaram alguns dias e nenhuma notícia de Alycia. Esse sumiço, mais do que qualquer outro estava enlouquecendo Eliza.

Em uma noitada regrada a crepes e vinhos em NY, Eliza, por não ter coragem de ligar para a ex-namorada deixa a ansiedade dominar sua mão e alterar a velocidade com que o copo de vinho se dirige até a própria boca. Depois de uma fã a encontrá-la, já com o teor alcoólico aguçado, a loira sugere – no Twitter – a ida de outros fãs ao seu encontro. A sapataria progresso comparece em peso e Eliza proporciona uma das experiências mais doidas com os fãs. Ela os convida para irem ao hotel em que está hospedada, mas depois explica que só precisava trocar a blusa batida do Guns N’ Roses por aquele vestidinho-preto-e-branco-de-todas-as-horas-diurnas-e-noturnas.

A noite de ídolo e de fãs é divertida. O Twitter fica movimentado com tantas fotos de Eliza em seu melhor estilo alcoólico lindo de se ver, em uma rua qualquer de NY, em frente ao hotel em que está hospedada. Alycia está afastada das redes sociais e perde um dos melhores eventos do ano para o fandom. Na manhã seguinte, Eliza curte uma ressaca e um período nas redes sociais antes de voltar a curtir outra noite, leve e gastronômica com a amiga que a acompanha, em uma pizzaria em NY. Dessa vez, sem anunciar a localização aos fãs, obviamente.

Novos passeios diários no dia seguinte, outros pontos turísticos noturnos e Eliza recebe o convite do amigo Seth MacFarlane para vê-lo cantar em algum lugar de Massachusetts. O tour nova-iorquino precisa ser interrompido quando Eliza é chamada para a edição de um áudio do filme policial que ela gravara no mês retrasado. A loira volta à Los Angeles e, coincidentemente, Alycia coloca aquele lindo rostinho na rua. Em uma foto com Maia no cinema, descobre-se que ADC está viva e, mesmo com estilo casual largado de moletom e sem lavar o cabelo há uma semana, os fãs enlouquecem, ainda mais por não visualizarem nenhum colar pendurado naquele lindo pescoção (nem vou dizer que estava embaixo do moletom!).

**

Em L.A. depois de finalizar seu compromisso, Eliza dá uma passadinha na casa de David, a aproveitar que o amigo tem alguns dias de folga das gravações de IZombie.

**_\- Qual vai ser desta noite? Vamos a algum bar, restaurante..._ **

**_\- Não estou a fim David e preciso preparar algumas coisas para Con no Brasil._ **

**_\- Você tem andado quietinha nos últimos dias... isso tem haver com os boatos de que Alycia ainda estaria com Marcus mesmo após o escândalo das fotos?_ **

**_\- Você... você acha que.... isso é verdade? Digo, ela parece realmente ter seguido em frente... ela já me superou... então... pode ser que voltasse para o namorado de tantos anos, afinal, nem todo material foi exposto, talvez ele esteja a chantageando. Ou sei lá, talvez o agente pense que é melhor ser uma mulher traída pelo namorado do que estar envolvida com  a amiga de elenco...por isso manter os boatos....Eu não sei... mas ela me superou...._ **

**_\- Como você tem certeza que ela superou você? Ademais, isso são apenas rumores... A carreira da Alycia está decolando e já há paparazzi atrás dela... ninguém a viu com o Marcus, na verdade, com ninguém..._ **

**_\- Ela já me superou.... eu sei porque .... fracassei  e.... e liguei para ela.... (_ ** _Eliza disse paulatinamente buscando não ser recriminada pelo amigo)._

**_\- Hum... ela disse que superou?_ **

**_\- Não, ela não atendeu... só deixei uma mensagem de voz... na verdade, algumas dezenas de mensagens... eu... eu... estava bêbada.. (_ ** _Eliza abaixou a cabeça a juntar as mãos entre as coxas, a culpar a bebida pelo seu fracasso)... **ela nunca retornou minhas mensagens... então... (** As primeiras lágrimas do dia começam a molhar seu rosto a aceitar a superação de Alycia). _

**_\- Eu sinto muito, Liza. A encarar pelo lado não tão ruim, porque não há lado bom neste término de vocês, você finalmente alcançou seu objetivo.... ela está livre para decolar profissionalmente... Era isso que você buscava, certo?_ **

**_\- Você acha que ela se interessará por outra mulher? Digo, e se eu estiver fazendo besteira... se eu causei dor e sofrimento , a mim e a ela, em vão? Porque se Alycia não estiver com o Marcus e de repente aparecer... sei lá... com a Cara Delevingne... ninguém vai acreditar que elas sejam apenas amigas... E se eu...  me enganei ... e, na verdade, a proteção que Alycia precisava era alguém que compreendesse realmente o quão importante é manter uma vida amorosa para proteger a carreira... e eu sempre fiz isso tão bem... com Lindsey, com Marie...e outras que você sabe... E se eu fosse a pessoa certa para estar com a Alycia... e ao mesmo tempo.... proteger a carreira dela.. ?_ **

**_\- Não sei se é tarde para você pensar nisso.... Somente o tempo vai dizer, Liza. Você fez o que achou que era certo, coerente e prudente. O que vai acontecer daqui para frente, ninguém sabe!_ ** _(Eliza fez um consentimento silencioso ao abaixar apenas sua cabeça e cerrar os lábios). **Bem, mas eu sei o que acontece agora. Preciso ir à lavanderia pegar aquela calça Armani, que você derrubou “campari” no último final de semana que saímos. Vamos dar uma volta, no meio do caminho tomamos um café bem quente e eu a convenço de aproveitar uma noitada hollywoodiana antes de ir ao Brasil...** (Eliza lançou uma expressão desanimada, fez um biquinho e resmungou um “OK, pelo café!” antes de pegar sua bolsa e calçar suas botas). _

**_**_ **

_Eliza e David conversam sobre as gafes em festas que participaram e gargalhadas ao entrar na lavanderia. Entre tapinhas de amigos, risadas e distração, Eliza – naqueles minutos – conseguiu livrar-se dos questionamentos que moviam sua vida amorosa. Contudo, ao adentrarem a porta da lavanderia Eliza deu de cara com um longo cabelo cacheado; costas largas; a segurar um lindo vestido em uma das mãos e, na outra, o celular e o tradicional café. Ela reconheceria aquelas costas e aquelas mãos segurando mil e uma coisas, em qualquer circunstância. Eliza gelou e os olhos se encheram de emoção._

_**_

_Eu não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos acabavam de ouvir. É ela! Era Ela! Ela estava ali, ocupando o mesmo espaço. Aquele som, aquela gargalhada! Era o meu som preferido, era o som que me preenchia por inteiro. Foram poucos segundos para eu ter certeza de que Eliza estava atrás de mim. Então, virei rapidamente para me certificar que ainda estava por completo a disposição daquela australiana insana, sexy, sapeca e inevitavelmente amável._

_**_

**_\- Alycia!_ ** _(Eliza pronunciou o nome dela buscando infrutiferamente esconder a explosão de sentimentos que emergiam do seu respirar)._

**_\- Liz! Quero dizer, Eliza!_ ** _(Alycia buscou se corrigir da maneira íntima que elas tinham quando percebeu que David estava no local também e pela formalidade de Eliza em não chamá-la de Aly). **– tudo bem? Que prazer revê-la!** (Jogou o vestido no antebraço para que pudesse cumprimentar Eliza com encostar dedos em sua cintura e um beijo leve em sua bochecha). _

_- **O prazer é sempre meu!** (Disse Eliza estranhamente seca e incompatível com tudo que estava sentido, não porque quisesse, mas sim por estar presa à sensação, de alguns segundos a trás, dos lábios de Alycia em sua bochecha).  **– Aly, esse é David, lembra-se dele não?**_

_Alycia disse um rápido **“Sim, eu me lembro”** depois o cumprimentou com um abaixar de cabeça e um aperto de mão, contudo, direcionou seu olhar para Eliza. Retornou a atenção ao amigo, mencionando sobre o excelente trabalho que ele fazia em IZOMBIE. _

_- **Oh, Obrigado! Você também tem lidado com Zumbies, certo!?** (risos dos três). **É um prazer conhecê-la, enfim, pessoalmente. Tenho ouvido muito sobre você nos últimos meses.** (Disse David ironicamente antes de receber uma leve cotovelada de Eliza e meio sorriso envergonhado). **– Bem, acho que vou deixá-las sozinhas.** ( Ele saiu em direção ao balcão para que fosse atendido e, finalmente, resgatar sua calça Armani). _

_- **Então, faz um tempo já, não é?** (Eliza ouvia Alycia docemente comentar)._

**_\- Sim... quase uma eternidade (risos nervosos)._ ** _Disse Eliza a se perder no olhar de Alycia._

**_\- Você e David têm andando muito tempo juntos, não é?_ ** _(Alycia perguntou, mas segundos depois se deu conta da indiscrição, já que havia decidido esquecer-se de Eliza e, principalmente, evitar ter essas crises de insegurança diante dela, mas, poxa, era Eliza, aquela quem a tornava rapidamente vulnerável a viver de amor. Ademais, ela achou que saberia identificar no olhar de Eliza ou no tom de voz dela se eles realmente estariam em um relacionamento)._

_- **Sim... ele tem me ajudado.... você sabe....  a passar o tempo... tem sido um ótima distração**... (disse Eliza a fixar seus olhos no de Alycia, que ficou com certa dúvida, porque as palavras davam a entender que Eliza estava “se divertindo” com ele, mas os olhos dela eram cheios de súplicas e de amor, por ela. Todavia, Alycia pensou que poderia estar enxergando o que gostaria de concluir, então, para a sua segurança ela tomou as palavras de Eliza como uma resposta positiva). _

_Foi então que Eliza, estupidamente, trouxe a tona um assunto desagradável para Alycia, contudo, ela precisava de uma brecha para alimentar sua esperança: **\- Amm..eu soube a respeito do Marcus... eu sinto muito... eu... eu quis ligar para você, mas eu não sabia se poderia, na verdade, se deveria....** (Disse Eliza pausadamente a finalizar com uma jogada de ombros)._

_- **Obrigada por não ligar... eu teria caído nos seus braços e teria sido abandonada sozinha em um quarto de hotel qualquer.... isso sim teria me quebrado....** (Alycia respondeu Eliza com um timbre de voz arrependido em novamente estar clara a sua fraqueza). _

_Eliza (em má hora, ou não!) soltou um sorriso tímido ao saber que Alycia ainda a esperava. Então ela aproveitou o ensejo e, ali mesmo na porta daquela lavanderia, ela estava disposta a se agarrar aquela linha tênue de esperanças dada por Alycia._

_- **Eu nunca quis...** (Eliza foi interrompida com a chegada de David que entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela, deixando-a surpresa). “ **Então, babe, já resgatei minha calça”** (Disse David para Eliza, porém a fixar os olhos em Alycia, que fitava as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois e a olhar como quem não quisesse assistir àquela cena)._

_- **Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, David! Eliza... muito bom revê-la.** (Disse Alycia se esquivando para a saída da lavanderia, mas foi interrompida quando teve levemente seu braço segurado). _

_- **Alycia, você não gostaria de tomar um café conosco... este seu já deve estar bem frio... (** Alycia olhou desconfiada...) **E, quanto a vocês serem vistas juntas, para todo mundo, vocês são apenas amigas de elenco, não há problemas, certo?** (Alycia realmente estava perdida naquela conversa: ora, ele sabia de Elycia, mas estava dormindo com Eliza, chamando-a de babe?!) Pensou. Enfim, enquanto ela tinha esses pensamentos, David pegou o café que estava em sua mão e foi em busca de uma lixeira... para evitar que ela se recusasse ao convite. _

_Eliza apenas olhou emocionada a levantar sua sobrancelha de forma a esclarecer Alycia que não haveria nada de errado num simples café. Na verdade, Eliza implorava com a expressão do rosto para que Alycia aceitasse o convite, só assim a loira teria alguns minutos de sua atenção.  A australiana não teve escolha, porque era impossível negar quando Eliza levantava uma das sobrancelhas, deixava a boca entreaberta e fixava os olhos azuis nos dela. Era praticamente enxergar a alma dela hipnotizando todo o seu ser._

_No caminho até o café, os três conversavam sobre os respectivos Shows. Brincavam que Clarke era a única que não enfrentava Zumbies. Ela se defendeu, apesar de não convencê-los. Alycia esclareceu que finalmente haviam terminado as gravações da 2º temporada de FTWD, agora o trabalho era de divulgação da série, inclusive, no final de semana ela iria à Espanha para um evento._

_Elas sentaram à mesa, enquanto David enfrentava uma pequena fila para fazer os pedidos._

_Alycia não tinha muito tempo para papear, pois tinha um evento de divulgação naquela noite com os patrocinadores do Show. Decidiu ir direto ao ponto: “ **Então ele sabe sobre o que aconteceu conosco?”.**  Eliza abaixou a cabeça e olhos em busca dos seus pés posicionados embaixo da mesa e respondeu a Alycia que precisava de um ombro amigo, precisava contar com alguém, e que ele era de confiança e que não divulgaria nada... _

_Alycia jogou os ombros e disse que não se importava com mais nada que fosse divulgado... Estava se blindando e aprendendo a conviver com algumas exposições. Afinal, ela sabia que não era nada fácil manter uma vida privada._

_Em meio a um silêncio, Eliza se questionava o porquê de Alycia ter ignorado seus áudios “bêbados”.  Ela precisava saber por que Alycia a ignorou completamente....O café não demoraria uma vida, então, já que Aly também foi direta, a loira seguiu o mesmo caminho:_

**_\- Por que você nunca respondeu aos áudios que a enviei há algumas semanas?_ **

_- **Áudios?** Alycia pareceu surpresa com a pergunta de Eliza e curiosa com o conteúdo das gravações. _

_Eliza gaguejando explicou: “ **Sim, eu... em ... numa ... uma noite de abstinência de você eu acabei enviando um, desculpe (** Eliza abaixou novamente a cabeça **), umas dezenas de áudios na sua caixa postal, já que você não atendeu minhas ligações noturnas....Enfim, talvez isso não importe mais, eu só queria saber se... sei lá... talvez eu a tivesse incomodado mesmo com tantas coisas...”** Alycia franziu a testa de maneira incontrolavelmente satisfatória em saber que Eliza tinha crise de ausência sua, mas idiota, por completo, em não ter ouvido os áudios, que muito provável deveriam estar com uma voz extremamente rouca, sexy e, por certo, bêbada, tão naturalmente apaixonante em Eliza. _

**_\- Desculpe Liz, mas eu não ouvi seus áudios. Eu não me lembro de sequer ter visto suas chamadas no meu telefone... qual era o conteúdo deles? O que você queria me dizer... ? (_ ** _perguntou Alycia com um franzir de testa e olhos acompanhados de um tímido sorriso)._

_Eliza se sentiu intimada com o olhar de Alycia e recuou “ **Ah, já faz tempo, deixa pra lá... O destino se encaminhou para que você não os ouvisse... então... acho que** (Eliza foi interrompida por Alycia que suplicava para que ela contasse o que havia dito naquela oportunidade, ainda que resumidamente). Rapidamente ela retomou a coragem e **“Eu não disse coisa com coisa, eu estava bêbada (** Alycia deu risos e fez gestos de quem já sabia disso – as duas sorriram) **ah...então.. resumidamente... eu queria dizer que eu.. eu nunca... (Eliza suspirou) Aly... eu  ainda a am.....** (David as interrompeu para colocar os cafés em cima da mesa e logo em seguida retornar em direção a um amigo com qual conversava). _

_Alycia ficou aguardando Eliza terminar a frase, mas o clima havia sido perdido com a interrupção. Então as duas olharam para os copos de café à mesa. Ambas notaram que os pedidos estavam trocados entre si. Eliza esticou o braço e tocou no copo mais próximo de Alycia, que intuitivamente resolveu colocar as mãos no mesmo copo. As mãos de Eliza e Alycia se encontraram, a paralisar o tempo; a congelar olhar com olhar; a emergir toda emoção vivida entre variados lençóis de hotéis; a compreender por que aquele sentimento jamais diminuía, independentemente das idiotices que as duas fizessem para se manterem distantes; elas sabiam que qualquer toque dos seus corpos era apenas a passagem para o encontro de suas almas. **“Aly... eu.... eu sinto... eu sinto...”** Eliza tentava paulatinamente extravasar tudo o que havia dito naqueles áudios idiotas, porém, cheios de verdades....,mas Alycia a interrompeu segurando ainda mais forte seus dedos **“Liz, se for para me abandonar mais uma vez sozinha pela manhã, eu não quero mais...”**_

_Eliza a olhou surpresa, mas incrivelmente feliz com o que acabara de ouvir. Seus olhos rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas. A loira estava tendo o que esperou ansiosamente, que elas pudessem se entender novamente. Alycia ainda sentia algo por ela! Seus lábios se estenderam lentamente e seus dentes ficaram as vistas. Perdida em seus pensamentos foi interrompida pela voz suave de Alycia “ **Bem, eu preciso realmente ir, tenho um evento de divulgação de FTWD** (apontou para o vestido branco que estava na cadeira), **então, espero que você esteja feliz com o David, parecem um ótimo casal.”** (Sim, ela ainda estava em dúvida sobre que tipo de relacionamento Eliza tinha com David)._

**_\- Não! Não, Aly!_ ** _(Eliza segurou ainda mais forte a mão de Alycia impedindo a de sair **). Você não espera que eu esteja feliz com ele! Isso é hipocrisia! Você é uma mentirosa! E eu sei que, daqui alguns segundos, você vai sorrir com discrição sem mostrar os dentes, a levantar apenas uma extremidade por vez dos seus lábios e vai relaxar os ombros a me olhar carinhosamente quando eu lhe disser que ... que... eu nunca.. nunca mais tive ninguém depois de você.... ninguém mais**.... (Eliza estava errada ao prever a reação de Alycia, que abriu largamente um sorriso a mostrar todos os seus dentes, suas pálpebras afastaram de maneira a ilustrar suas pupilas incrivelmente dilatadas; seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas; seu corpo relaxou como um verdadeiro oásis; e como de costume: o tempo parou na colisão do azul e do verde dos olhares entre elas **). Então, se você quiser eu posso preparar um jantar para nós e a espero na minha casa após o seu evento; expulso os meninos e você pode dormir lá... e eu não vou deixá-la sozinha na cama pela manhã... mesmo porque  você estará na minha casa,  certo? (** Disse Eliza suavemente a finalizar com um cerrar de lábios, sorriso de lado e levantar de sobrancelhas que tornaram impossível uma negativa de Alycia). _

**_\- O evento não deve demorar... prometo que serei breve...!_ ** _(Alycia sorriu calorosamente com os olhos fixos naqueles azuis de serenidade que transmitiam, agora, os olhos de Eliza)._

_Quando Alycia levantou e pegou o vestido, ouviu um “ **hey, babe! Seu café!”.** E era a melhor coisa que ouvira nas últimas semanas. _

**_**_ **

_Ao abrir a porta Eliza viu uma mulher incrivelmente linda em um vestido branco, decote em V, braços descobertos; parte das coxas amostra que tornava mais sensual a estrutura física de Alycia; os lábios estavam cobertos por um suave tom de rosa; a maquiagem era delicada a tornarem todo o conjunto da obra naturalmente inesquecível, ainda mais pelo juntar de braços  de Alycia a segurar sua bolsa a frente de seu ventre em sincronia com o sorriso tímido e nervoso em seu rosto._

_Por um instante ela não acreditou em seus olhos. Não acreditou que Alycia depois de tanto tempo estaria em sua casa novamente. Tudo estava em paz. Em menos de uma hora Alycia estaria entregue em seus braços de novo. Em menos de uma hora ela reviveria os melhores momentos de sua vida. Suspirou, levantou um das sobrancelhas e sorriu. “ **Seja bem vinda, Aly”.** _

_**_

_Quando a porta abriu Alycia só conseguia fixar seus olhos no de Eliza sorrindo a suspirar aliviada. Era seu porto seguro; seu lugar preferido para estar; era ter a certeza de que Eliza ainda mantinha os mesmos sentimentos; além disso, era novamente estar ali, na sua casa, e provavelmente, logo, em seu quarto, sua cama, seus lençóis que tanto testemunharam o suor de corpos; o calor do sexo e o teor do amor delas._

_- **Oi!** (Alycia sorriu suavemente)_

_- **Oie! (** Eliza gargalhou...) **Até parece que é a primeira vez que você vem aqui (risos).** Finalizou Eliza para quebrar a insegurança do momento a ouvir de Alycia: “é a **primeira vez este mês”.**_

_Alycia deu dois passos a frente a soltar sua bolsa na mesinha atrás de Eliza e a colar o próprio corpo no de Eliza. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos a levantar um pouco os cabelos em cima da nuca, como tantas vezes já fizera. Deixou ardentemente os próprios lábios encontrarem os dela: espalhou sua boca nos lábios superiores, depois, inferiores; procurou o abrir de boca da loira a deixar tocar suavemente sua língua na dela. As mãos de Eliza já agarravam forte a sua cintura fazendo-as esbarrar na mesa atrás delas, da pressão de seus corpos cada vez mais grudados como se quisessem tornarem apenas um._

_- **Seria indiscreto se fossemos direto à sobremesa... por.....porque eu estou com tantas saudades.... de você... do seu cheiro no meu corpo, Liz... eu preciso.... eu preciso sentir você...** (Alycia sussurrava entre um beijo ardente e outro a obter como resposta de Eliza um grudar de mãos a conduzi-las em direção as escadas que davam acesso ao seu quarto). _

_Ao atravessarem a porta do quarto, Alycia tão logo que abriu a blusa de Eliza, estourou os botões (sem intenção) “ **Desculpe, eu ..eu a indenizo depois...”**   Dizia Alycia apressada entre um encostar de lábios e línguas entre elas, de risos e das mãos a tirar o jeans apertado de Eliza. Ao finalizar, em seguida, jogou seu corpo sobre o dela na cama. **“O seu cheiro.... o seu gosto..., Liz....”** as respirações eram cada vez mais alteradas e ofegantes.... _

_A loira deixa o coração falar alto: “ **Eu sou sua ... sempre....sempre serei, Aly...”** Alycia interrompe os movimentos por um instante, olha nos olhos de Eliza e deixa o próprio corpo cair lentamente em cima da loira de novo. Alycia passava seus lábios no pescoço de Eliza, que levantava uma de suas pernas para ter encaixado em si o quadril de Alycia, que já havia se despido assim que tirou a calça de Eliza. Alycia estava tão desesperada pelo gemido sensual de Eliza que nem se deu conta que seus toques eram cada vez mais intensos.... a deixar marcas no corpo da loira. Em um dos momentos mais intensos, enquanto seus corpos se friccionavam ligeiramente, Alycia deslizou sua mão no antebraço de Eliza a encontrar a cabeceira da cama impetuosamente. “ **Babe, eu não vou a lugar nenhum”** Dizia Eliza ao sentir um forte sugar em seu pescoço logo acima de sua nuca. Alycia então olhou o vermelhão que havia deixado no pescoço de Eliza “ **eu sinto muito, eu senti tanta saudades da sua pele....meu bem, espero que você não tenha nenhuma sessão de fotos nesta semana?”** (Sorrindo ironicamente a se desculpar). “ **Por sorte não”** Sussurrou Eliza, já conduzindo sua mão esquerda entre as pernas de Alycia buscando o invadir a calcinha dela, a mencionar o quanto estava com saudades de sentir a sua parte íntima. Contudo, Alycia não queria ir tão rápido e puxou a mão de Eliza **“Não tão rápido, eu quero o arranhar da nossa pele, dos nossos seios... do seu beijo úmido no meu corpo....  e eu não quero gozar tão rápido... como tantas vezes acontecera sempre que ficávamos tanto tempo sem nos vermos... ”.** Eliza concordou a erguer novamente as mãos para cima, e deixar entrelaçarem os dedos a cima da cabeça dela. Um beijo leve e úmido. Um sorriso trocado. Um pedido de olhos: faz amor comigo. _

_Nota ao leitor: use a imaginação ou volte a algum capítulo anterior._

_**_

**_\- Não foi tão rápido como das outras vezes, mas acho que conseguimos segurar a urgência do momento, certo? (_ ** _Eliza disse sorrindo antes de ter carinhosamente o próprio queixo beijado por Alycia). “ **Não, evidente que não.”** Respondeu Alycia a começar a deslizar as pontas dos seus dedos no pescoço; clavícula; seios; diafragma; ventre e parar no sexo de Eliza. “ **Eu quero mais de você.... eu estava com tantas saudades de toda essa obra”** (Risos). _

_Eliza então jogou seu corpo em cima de Alycia, deslizou as mãos pelos antebraços dela e sussurrou no ouvido da amada “ **Eu a amo**!”. Rapidamente teve seu corpo invertido e se pegou olhando naqueles olhos verdes cheios de felicidade. Retomou seus lábios aos dela e de maneira vagarosa sentiu uma tour de beijos de Alycia pelo corpo a atender o pedido da amada em tê-la mais uma vez. _

_**_

_Eliza sentia as_ _sugadas que Alycia dava em seu clitóris a deixá-la cada vez instável... A se render completamente a ela.... O formigamento na coluna vertebral já davam sinais que mais uma vez em menos de 3h ela iria gozar como resposta aos toques de Alycia... A loira já observava o olhar sereno no rosto da amada, porém cheio de malícia... e bastante pretensioso em saber que consegue enlouquecer uma mulher na cama... Embaixo do chuveiro.... Na banheira ...  No sofá..... No tapete da sala.... Na cozinha....._

_Eliza só conseguia pensar que, depois de gozar, a melhor sensação era olhar Alycia Debnam-Carey totalmente satisfeita e de certa forma convencida do seu ótimo desempenho.  
Relaxada, a loira só conseguia pensar que precisava retribuir e terminar de incendiar o seu corpo e ter também o úmido do prazer da namorada na própria pele..._

_Nota ao leitor: Continue com a criatividade e delicadeza. Obrigada, de nada._

_**_

_Então com os corpos relaxados, Alycia deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Eliza, contornou seu braço na cintura da loira; tudo a esperar a respiração normalizar. “ **Babe, você não faz ideia do quanto eu estava com saudades disso tudo. Eu andei tão perturbada, tão errada, tão ....”** Eliza foi interrompida por leve encontro de lábios “ **Eu sei... eu ..eu não quero mais estar distante de você... de tudo o que somos... da sua gargalhada... eu .. eu... não quero que você faça coisas erradas... eu quero cuidar de você, Liz...”** Então Eliza girou seu corpo a se sentar em cima do quadril de Alycia, que estendida na cama, com seu cabelo sobre o travesseiro demostrou a serenidade de quem havia estado no paraíso a ouvir de Eliza: “ **eu vou proteger você, eu vou proteger sua carreira, eu vou estar com você... (** Eliza se aproximava para um beijo a cada frase pronunciada).. **eu vou ficar ao seu lado... eu vou ser só sua... sempre... se você quiser...”**  Alycia sorria instantaneamente a cada frase ouvida “ **com estes peitos na minha frente fica difícil não querer” (gargalhadas altas da loira)** continuou Alycia **:**_

**_\- OMG! Como eu senti falta disso!_ **

**_\- Dos meus peitos? (_ ** _Eliza retrucou ironicamente a levantar uma das sobrancelhas. **)**_

**_\- “Nahh! Da sua risada... e dos peitos também”. (Risos)_ ** _Alycia suavizou o tom de voz... “ **Eu estive pensando o porquê de não ter ouvido seus áudios nem visto suas chamadas**.... (a gaguejar Alycia continuou quase como sussurro) **há um tempo.... eu exclui.... seu número de telefone da minha agenda para me impedir de ligar para você pedindo explicação sobre qualquer noitada.... qualquer stripper no seu colo...eu tentei torná-la desconhecida, ao menos, para o meu celular... desculpe...”** Eliza encheu os olhos d´água ao ouvi-la tão docemente demonstrar que estava tentando exclui-la de sua vida. _

_Por outro lado, a loira se explicou: **“eu... eu... só enxergava você naquela boate... até seu cheiro me veio à mente.... eu só via você naquela noite.... era ... era... isso que tinha nos áudios que você não ouviu.... eles estavam cheios de suplícios de você, do seu amor, do nosso amor, Aly...”** Ainda com o próprio corpo sobre o de Alycia ela toca finalmente em uma assunto que já deveria ter sido esclarecido há muitos meses. “ **Aly, nos áudios também havia o real motivo por essas nossas idas e vindas, por toda essa confusão que eu nos coloquei. Em ter que me afastar”** Alycia franziu o semblante sem entender o rumo da conversa e questionou “ **Havia um motivo, além de você não saber lidar com relacionamentos sérios, digo, duradouros? Havia outro motivo além do medo de estar me amando?"** Finalizou suas perguntas com um juntar de sobrancelhas e um  sorriso de lado afetuosos._

_Eliza, por outro lado, respirou fundo e de forma pausada, a buscar as melhores palavras, revelou o que lhe atormentava “ **Aly... eu... eu sabia sobre os seus vídeos com o Marcus.** (Alycia arregalou os olhos e tentou levantar o tronco, mas foi impedida pelo peso dos peitos (ops, do corpo) de Eliza) **Ele.. Ele me procurou em janeiro, quando voltamos de Vancouver. Ele nos viu  almoçando juntas naquela tarde que você me deixou na reunião de The100. Ele viu nosso beijo no carro. Conseguiu meu endereço e quando cheguei a casa no final do dia ele estava lá. Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele dia. Eu havia comprado peônias para você. (** Eliza já tinha os olhos cheios de emoção). **Ele foi convincente quanto a possibilidade de espalhar vídeos íntimos de vocês. Eu sinto muito...**_

_Aly foi frenética ao perguntar se Eliza assistiu a algum vídeo. “ **Ele tentou me mostrar algumas coisas, mas eu relutei. No entanto, eu precisava ter certeza que era você... e quando vi sua pinta da coxa esquerda no vídeo eu já não quis mais ver nada... era você e eu ... e eu tinha que a proteger**! **Então, sem questionar, eu prometi a ele que me afastaria de você. E a nossa vida virou um inferno! Eu não sabia o que fazer... eu tinha que ficar longe de você, mas era algo impossível. Eu a amo tanto!** (Eliza respira fundo a segurar as lágrimas que inundam seus olhos) **Aly eu fiz o que achei certo, eu sei da dor que lhe causei, no entanto, saiba que todas as vezes que eu reneguei você, doeu muito mais em mim. Eu sofri por nós duas...** ” _

_Alycia manteve-se calada com seus pensamentos diante de todas aquelas revelações feitas pela loira. Os olhos se enchiam de emoção ao ver a namorada imensamente vulnerável. E tudo parecia fazer mais sentido, porque Eliza não era o tipo de pessoa que fugiria da felicidade por medo. O amor delas, a entrega de corpos e o encaixar de almas não era algo que as duas devessem fugir por insegurança ou medo. Alycia continuava a ouvir atentamente a loira relatando todas as decisões, que foi obrigada a tomar por causa de uma pessoa do passado dela. “ **Aly... eu nunca quis me afastar.... eu achei que poderíamos manter nosso relacionamento às escondidas, mas ele descobriu pelo seu irmão da nossa noite na Austrália, em sua casa. Ele estava upando os vídeos, segundo as mensagens que me mandou. Eu precisava terminar tudo com você naquele instante. E o cancelamento da viagem ao Brasil para que não fossemos vistas juntas, pareceu uma justificativa perfeita. E poderia ser só isso, mas você mencionou a minha vida boemia e suas inseguranças. Eu precisei trabalhar em cima das suas incertezas. Eu sinto muito.  Eu tinha que ser mais rápida que a conexão dele em enviar os vídeos... Eu até passei a postar mais fotos de solteirice, desculpe por ter afetado você, mas foi a única forma que encontrei, eu sinto muito..**.. E **u mantive a exposição para que todos vissem o quanto eu estava feliz e curtindo uma vida de entretenimentos diversos**.  **E funcionou por um tempo. Ele não divulgou.... e ... e  Eu sabia que se todos vissem os vídeos, você quebraria por inteiro, eu precisa impedir isso. Todos fariam julgamentos a seu respeito**.”_

_Alycia deu um sorriso ligeiro a entender todas as atitudes da loira: **“Nem todo mundo, não você! Só agora eu entendo...”**_

_Com a voz suave ela ainda tentava amenizar as emoções da amada: **Liz...** (Eliza baixou a cabeça em sinal de alívio e, de certo modo, incompetência **).. Liz.... (** Alycia a olhou profundamente nos olhos) **“Liz, meu bem, você não tem que pedir desculpas, por favor. Você é a única imune de culpa nesta história. Eu fui tola em não lhe contar sobre os vídeos** (Eliza franziu a testa em sinal de surpresa por descobrir que Aly sabia da existência dos vídeos). **Fui mais tola em deixar-me filmar.** **Eu era uma adolescente apaixonada, infantil, ingênua**. **Você não tem culpa alguma! Eu sou a maior culpada, porque eu ....** (Alycia passa a língua sobre os lábios para aliviar a vergonha e a idiotice do que revelará)... **Liz.... eu tive tanto medo de perder o seu olhar puro para mim... Você vê uma luz e uma serenidade em mim que ninguém mais vê. Eu tive tanto medo de que você passasse a me olhar de maneira comum dos apaixonados, eu fiquei com medo de você me tornar casual no seu coração....fiquei com medo do seu julgamento, mas agora.... sabendo que você conhecia... você nunca me julgou, nunca me condenou...pelo contrário, buscou me proteger.... E por causa desse medo idiota, nós sofremos. Eu deveria ter contado a você, assim, poderíamos juntas e sem sofrimento, vencê-lo. Eu nunca mais quero esconder nada de você! Eu nunca mais quero que você tenha que escolher por mim, que tenha que decidir sozinha, por nós! Eu sinto muito toda dor que lhe causei....**_

_As duas se entreolharam com os olhos em lágrimas e deixaram o encontro suave dos lábios selarem essa nova fase de harmonia e paz no amor delas. Alycia ergueu o pescoço e tronco para que pudesse enfatizar o encontro de lábios carinhosos que era dado. As mãos deslizavam lentamente pela cintura de Eliza a escorrer para as coxas. A loira intensificava a pressão dos beijos, a busca incessante de sua língua na de Alycia se misturava com as lágrimas que insistiam em  ser exteriorizada com a felicidade do momento. Finalmente todas as cartas estavam à mesa. Todos os pontos nos “is”. Todo segredo revelado. Nada mais poderia abalar novamente a relação delas._

_Alycia girou seu corpo a deixar Eliza com as costas nos lençóis. Com os lábios úmidos dos beijos e das lágrimas ela encarou aqueles lindos olhos azuis a dizer “ **eu a amo, Eliza. Eu a amo!”.** A loira sorriu pela declaração recebida, contudo, o encanto do momento foi quebrado pela sincronia do pequeno alvoroço de seu estômago a contemplar o silêncio após as palavras de Alycia, que observou: **“Ok! Parece que alguém está com fome, certo**?”. Eliza soltou aquela risada moleca a pedir permissão para que fosse até a cozinha buscar algo para comerem. Alycia se ofereceu, mas a loira sugeriu que ela ficasse contemplando aquele espaço que tanto sentiu saudades dela. _

_Eliza se enrolou em um dos lençóis e desceu até a cozinha. Pegou a garrafa de vinho que havia separado para o jantar. Em um prato médio, jogou os canelones feitos ao forno com bacon, azeitonas pretas, palmito e molho com vodca. Abriu a geladeira, puxou o saco de folhas verdes e como quem não quisesse ficar mais um segundo distante de Alycia voltou rapidamente ao quarto e deu de cara com o sorriso alto da namorada ao vê-la toda atrapalhada segurando tantas coisas e mais o lençol em seu corpo._

_“ **Deixe-me ajudá-la** ”. Disse Alycia levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à loira. “ **Eu não tenho a sua habilidade de carregar mil coisas de uma só vez”** Sorriu Eliza, ao deixar Alycia pegar o pacote de folhas verdes e o vinho que estavam em seu antebraço a ouvir “ **Você não tem minha habilidade, porque não tem mais de 9 cm de dedos** ”. As duas riram e Eliza insinuou que as fãs ficariam enlouquecidas se soubessem que os dedos ultrapassam os 10 cm. Novamente leves sorrisos preenchem aquele espaço, tão íntimo do amor delas. As duas se acomodam em cima da cama e entre sorrisos, caretas fofas, beijos, cumplicidade e intimidade se deliciam do maravilhoso jantar preparado por Eliza. _

_Bem alimentadas, elas decidem tomar um rápido banho (a relembrar tantas vezes que fizeram isso) e depois se deixam encaixar uma na outra, completamente nuas, para o sono tranquilo mais esperado de todos os tempos._

_**_

_Na manhã seguinte, Alycia acorda sozinha na cama. Olha para o lado e encontra um vazio. Fecha os olhos e tenta buscar em sua memória algo que prove a ela que não foi um sonho e que a noite passada com Eliza foi real. Ela suspira e recebe a prova de que precisa. É o cheiro da loira nos lençóis, ela volta abrir os olhos e reconhece o teto cor de gelo. Volta a olhar ao lado que esperaria encontrar Eliza e visualiza um bilhete “ **Não fui embora, apenas desci para preparar o café. Não se mova! Eu a amo.** ”_

_**_

_Eliza foi a primeira acordar. Abriu os olhos sem acreditar que a sua frente estava Alycia como ela nunca houvera visto. O sono era tranquilo e, embora inconsciente pelo dormir, era nítido o movimento labial a representar um sorriso no rosto dorminhoco da australiana. A loira pensou “ **Alycia esteve, inconscientemente, a noite toda sorrindo** ”. Seu coração se encheu de doçura. Ao contrário do que normalmente fazia, ela não quis acordá-la. Levantou de mansinho da cama e saiu do quarto._

_**_

_“ **Hei dorminhoca**!” Eliza apareceu na porta do quarto com uma pequena bandeja de café da manhã contendo uvas, morangos, cereais, torradas, pasta de amendoim e, evidentemente, café. Tudo ao gosto de Alycia, a qual já se ajeitava a cama para receber aquele gesto delicado. Sorriu e perguntou à loira se ela havia mudado sua alimentação, porque tantas coisas saudáveis pela manhã não faziam seu estilo. Eliza deu um leve bufar sorrindo a sequestrar uma torrada da bandeja e dizer que não havia mudado o seu jeito, mas sim, adaptado àquela manhã a Alycia. Explicou que tudo fora comprado após sair daquela cafeteria que a encheu de ansiedade e imaginações a respeito delas e de um possível café da manhã como aquele que estava acontecendo. Alycia parou nos olhos de Eliza e finalmente lhe deu um afetuoso “ **bom dia, meu amor** ”. _

_As duas ficaram de preguiça na cama até o início da tarde. Entre as conversas, nada que as chateassem, então nenhum assunto das últimas semanas fora inserido na ata daquela manhã. Alycia falou de sua mãe, Eliza também, bem como da visita de seu pai. Contou o quanto estava animada com a viagem ao Brasil. Alycia não conteve sua insegurança e com tom de brincadeira perguntou se a amiga que Eliza estava carregando para todos os lados era só amiga mesmo. Eliza sorriu a jogar o tronco para trás com a atitude enciumada da namorada e deixou seus lábios próximos aos dela a dizer “ **eu vou repetir a você, Alycia Debman-Carey. Eu não dormi, eu não tive ninguém no período em que estivemos afastadas, mais que isso, eu nunca mais fui de ninguém depois daquele final de gravações da 3º temporada de the 100 em que passei a primeira noite com você!** ”. A loira deixa novamente seus lábios tocarem os dela para serem interrompidos apenas pelo som aliviado da gargalhada de Alycia, satisfeita em ouvir tudo aquilo. No final da manhã elas voltaram a dormir agarradinhas._

_**_

_Ao acordarem da soneca matinal, a loira, com o apetite aguçado, decide fazer daquele “restô de ontê” uma refeição decente para as duas finalizarem aquele agradável dia. Eliza desce a cozinha, enquanto Alycia vai ao banho, mas antes, ela passa os olhos no guarda-roupa da loira e sequestra uma camiseta dos Ramones, para não almoçar com o vestido de gala usado na noite passada._

_- **Hei! Ficou linda com a minha camiseta**! (Disse Eliza ao ver a namorada descendo a escada com as pernocas de fora, sorriso largo e cabelo cacheado). _

_Alycia, um pouco intimidada com o elogio, apenas esticou seus braços na barra da camiseta a agradecer as palavras de Eliza. Ao se aproximarem, encontro de lábios seguido do questionamento da loira sobre o apetite de Alycia, que se limitou a dizer “ **não muito** ”. Eliza garantiu que o almoço não demoraria, eram questões de minutos e de arrumar a mesa para a refeição. Aly se ofereceu para ajudar e, ansiosa para saber quando se veriam novamente, sugeriu: “ **Então, será que podemos passar o próximo feriado, juntinhas... entre lençóis?)**_

**_\- OH, babe, no feriado vou ter que trocar você por outra mulher!_** (Alycia gelou ao ouvir Eliza respondê-la, porque ainda que ela lhe dissesse várias e várias vezes o quanto a amava, Alycia ainda mantinha o resquício do medo de que Eliza ficasse entediada, e de algum modo, ainda quisesse seus amores casuais). **_– Alycia Carey você pode parar de franzir a testa e arregalar seus olhos, porque a outra mulher, no caso, é minha mãe, ok?!_** (Disse Eliza sorrindo discretamente, mas cheia de emoção interna pelo jeito inseguro de Alycia). 

Alycia sorriu relaxadamente antes de perguntar a Eliza: “ ** _então vou conhecer sua mãe no feriado?”_ ** Eliza se surpreendeu com a pergunta e ao colocar um pedaço de queijo Brie nos lábios de Alycia perguntou de forma paulatina **“ _você quer conhecer minha mãe? Quero dizer, apresentar você como minha namorada? Ou minha amiga_?” ** (Eliza franziu a testa a fixar seus olhos em Alycia) “ ** _Hum.. não sei... acho que você deve me apresentar de acordo com o que sou na sua vida. O que eu sou para você, namorada ou amiga, Liz?”._ ** Um silêncio toma o espaço antes de Eliza carinhosamente dizer que Alycia era as duas coisas: amiga e namorada; apresentá-la para sua mãe conforme o lugar que ocupara na sua vida seria dizer que ela era tudo, tudo em sua vida.  Os olhos de Alycia se encheram de afeto ao ouvir que Eliza a tinha em sua vida da mesma forma que ela considerava a loira. 

As duas aproveitaram uma tranquila refeição e fizeram planos para a adequação de agenda profissional. Eliza anuncia seu embarque ao Brasil no dia seguinte e deixa no tom das palavras a certeza de que já está sentindo saudades de Alycia, a qual informa que também viaja no final de semana para Madri, na Espanha, para um evento do AMC.  A loira, em tom de brincadeira, pede à namorada que se comporte e acrescenta: _**“nada de sair pra balada com o Colman! Estarei de olho em você**!” (Risos). Ao retrucar, Alycia faz a mesmo pedido e esclarece que não quer saber de Eliza experimentando caipirinha brasileira ou qualquer outra bebida que a deixe - do outro lado do mundo - com aquele jeito extremamente sexy de quando está bêbada. _

_As duas combinam de se verem antes da Comic-Con  em San Diego. Pela agenda elas conseguem se encontrarem assim que Eliza chegar do Brasil e antes da Comic no Kansas, que ocorrerá no final de semana anterior a de San Diego._

_Entre beijos e promessas elas – infelizmente – precisam se despedir. Um novo começo estava traçado e elas poderiam, enfim, viver de maneira intensa os sentimentos bombeados pelos corações. É claro, que o romance continuaria às escuras do grande público._


	19. Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our  people.

 

**LOS ANGELES – 14 de JULHO 2016**

Eliza está à espera do voo ao Brasil, que já está com mais 10h de atraso. Mesmo cansada a loira mantém os fãs informados. Posta uma foto tendenciosa a ser transformada em mais um “meme” nas redes sociais e os brasileiros vão à loucura, o que torna a espera aqui no solo nacional ainda muito maior.

Com o desembarque e 14h horas de atraso, ela finalmente está em solo brasileiro. No aeroporto, a loira se surpreende (e se assusta) com a receptividade de algumas dezenas de fãs que estão por longas horas a sua espera.

Eliza veste uma calça larga confortável, casaquinho verde, “brusinha” vinho e aparentemente sem sutiã. Com tranças no cabelo e cara de “a.c.a.b.a.d.a.” sua delicadeza e simpatia se fortalecem quando ela alegremente aceita atender aos fãs que a esperavam.  Como é sabido, Eliza não se sente tão confortável com grandes aglomerações de público, mas mesmo assim, e exausta das horas de voo, ela começa a receber individualmente cada fã.

Recebe os presentes e posa sorridente para fotos e vídeos que servem como registro do momento, aumentando o número de expectadores nas transmissões ao vivo, feitas em um aplicativo qualquer. Com doçura e preocupação, ela questiona os fãs se eles dormiram, já que passava das 2h da manhã. Toda fofa e preocupada (linda!). Porém, quase 10 minutos depois, um pequeno alvoroço, causado por dois desavisados que não mantiveram a delicadeza e paciência, fizeram os seguranças decidirem - por bem - afastar Eliza do local. A confusão espanta a atriz que sai um pouco abismada e aparentemente chorando.

Pouco tempo depois, um porta-voz da organização do evento esclarece que a atriz passa bem e já se encontra no hotel, fazendo os fãs que estavam no aeroporto e nas redes sociais se acalmarem e pararem com suposições sobre qualquer crise de pânico que a atriz de The100 teria sofrido.  Assim, ficou esclarecido que fora somente um mal-entendido e que a protagonista de The100 apenas ficou assustada com o modo repentino que os seguranças decidiram direcioná-la até o carro, de forma abrupta e nada delicada.  Enfim, apesar do infortúnio, os fãs voltam a casa, felizes por terem encontrado e confirmado o pote de doçura que Eliza Taylor é.

**

Ao chegar ao hotel Eliza tenta se recuperar do equívoco e do cansaço das horas de voo. Depois de um banho rápido, mas relaxante, ao se deitar para dormir ela busca o contato de Alycia em seu telefone para avisá-la de que está tudo bem e que a viagem, apesar do atraso, ocorreu dentro do previsto. Infelizmente o fuso horário e o desencontro do destino não permitem que as duas firmem uma conversa em tempo real. Após duas tentativas, Eliza desiste da ligação e deixa apenas um recado na caixa postal da amada **_“Hei! Baby! Finalmente cheguei ao Brasil. Havia dezenas de fãs a minha espera, foi uma loucura, mas conto a você outra hora. Já estou no hotel e pronta para descansar. Ahm... e com muitas saudades de você! Que você tenha um ótimo dia, baby!! Boa noite! Kisses”._**

Alycia só ouviu o recado da loira depois de quase duas horas. Sem sinal por causa do voo de Los Angeles à Madri, a australiana não conseguiu falar em tempo real com a namorada. Ao pisar em solo espanhol, ela já foi logo buscando algum sinal de fumaça de Eliza em seu telefone. Para matar as saudades, ela ouve algumas vezes o recado deixado pela loira com toda a sensualidade de tom rouco de voz, misturado com o inebriar de um corpo cansado. Em resposta ao recado apenas um “ ** _Hey, meu bem! Finalmente, em solo brasileiro?! Que bom, meu amor. Descanse. Aproveite o Brasil e os fãs e, depois, volte logo aos meus braços. Estarei ansiosa por notícias. Mantenha-me informada sobre você. Boa noite! ”._**

**

Na manhã seguinte Eliza acordou acelerada. Ainda um pouco fora “de tempo” com fuso horário, ela dá uma sacodida em sua amiga que dorme na cama ao lado. “ ** _Wow! Bom dia! Estamos atrasadas, você vai comigo para o evento?_** ”. A amiga sem nem entender ao certo o que Eliza a perguntou apenas resmunga um tímido “ **uhum** ”, mas gira o corpo para o outro lado da cama, talvez, a criar coragem para levantar.

A loira então pula definitivamente da cama, puxa da mala sua roupa de Convenção e volta a chamar à amiga. Em seguida, enquanto se arruma, joga um pouco de maquilagem no rosto para esconder um pouco o cansaço ainda do dia anterior. A amiga levanta-se, bufa e diz que gostaria de dormir por mais uns dois dias. Eliza sorri e, bastante animada, diz que elas devem aproveitar o BRASIL!  

Sem pensarem em comer qualquer coisa, as duas descem ao hall do hotel alguns minutos depois, a espera do carro que as levará ao local do evento. No elevador Eliza ouve o recado deixado por Alycia em sua caixa de mensagens. Sorrindo, ela relaxa o corpo e, ali, já é a melhor parte do seu dia.

**

Eliza passou pelo Hall do Hotel bastante acelerada, pensando estar atrasada para a Convenção. Cumprimentou os funcionários do hotel que encontrava pelo caminho com um singelo _“hi, good morning”_ e quando se dirigia a porta externa, em busca do carro que a levaria, foi parada por duas mulheres. Isso ocorreu por volta das 09:25h. As duas mulheres – de forma educada – pediram para conversar com Eliza por alguns minutos. Na mesma oportunidade, entregaram alguns presentes e mimos. A presença das duas deixava Eliza ainda mais agoniada e atrasada fazendo-a explicar as duas mulheres que ela estava muito atrasada para um compromisso. Então pediu que deixasse o contato e que assim que voltasse, concederia um tempo para conversarem, sem qualquer problema. Eliza achou que fossem repórter ou entrevistadores, enfim...

A loira saiu do Hotel a procura do carro que a levaria até seu compromisso. Contudo, não havia qualquer veículo a sua espera. Voltou ao Hall do hotel para obter informações na recepção a esclarecer que já estava atrasada para uma Convenção de The 100, que aconteceria as 09h, e estava preocupada, pois não queria chegar com atrasos. Neste instante as duas mulheres se apresentaram, devidamente, como organizadores do evento a informar que o evento seria apenas no dia seguinte e que ela não estava atrasada coisa alguma.

A loira soltou aquele “ ** _OMG! Que dia é hoje?!”._ ** Mesmo sabendo que era sexta-feira, ainda assim, ela voltou a perguntar “ _Não tem evento hoje? ”._ Após afirmativa das organizadoras, Eliza conclui em voz alta “ ** _é mesmo, o evento é apenas no sábado e domingo_** _! ”._  Todas sorriram da torpeza da atriz e viram Eliza relaxar fisicamente após aquela risada moleca. Após conversarem um pouco, as organizadoras educadamente questionaram se Eliza não gostaria de descansar pela manhã. Com alegria ela respondeu “ ** _OMG! Não, já que estamos de pé, vamos conhecer São Paulo. Primeiro, no entanto, preciso trocar de roupa, porque essa é a da Convenção! ”._**

Eliza Taylor chegou ao Brasil com um dia de antecedência do evento e com os diversos atrasos de voo, a loira acabou se perdendo no tempo e espaço. Todo o episódio foi explicado em um vídeo postado pelos responsáveis do evento - Daydream CON - Disponível em < <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jZ1J2JWa0c>>

_**_

Enquanto o fato engraçado acontecia no Hall do Hotel com Eliza, os dois defuntos da série, Finn (Thomas McDonell) e Ontari (Rhiannon Marie Fish), chegavam ao Brasil. Com muito menos alvoroço que a chegada da loira, eles se acomodavam no Hotel e após, é claro, do devido descanso da viagem, postavam nas redes sociais.

**

Do outro lado do continente, Alycia desembarcou, em Madri, ao lado do seu amigo e colega Colman Domingo. Depois de devidamente descansados, os dois amigos já cumpriam a agenda espanhola. Ela concedeu à revista Cuore uma breve entrevista sobre seu personagem, Alicia, em FTWD. Em linhas gerais ela descreve o quanto o seu personagem amadureceu na segunda temporada; afirma que, assim com a ficção, ela seria valente e decidida na ocorrência de um apocalipse. Adiantou também que nada sabia sobre as especulações sobre seu retorno em the100 anunciadas pelo produtor da série. E completou que the100 foi muito importante para sua carreira e, para honrar isso, não seria positivo ficar indo e vindo.

Encerrada a entrevista, Alycia foi informada que havia vários fãs na porta do hotel. Simpaticíssima, ela foi até a fachada do local e atendeu ao maior número de fãs possível. Recebeu os presentes, dentre eles, cartas, brincos, guaxinim e, evidentemente, flores. Bateu fotos com quase todos, gravou vídeos desejando feliz aniversário a terceiros e, por fim, teve que se despedir, pois estava atrasada para o evento de divulgação da 2° temporada de FTWD organizado pela FNAC de Callao.

Antes de atender aos fãs na FNAC, os dois amigos participaram de uma LIVE no facebook na página oficial da AMC UK. Em que pese alguns importantes esclarecimentos dados aos fãs, havia muito mais interesse em saber se Alycia estava usando aquele maldito colar por debaixo daquela blusinha tão angelical. Afinal, pairava ainda no fandom sobre seu relacionamento com “o complicado”. Apesar do interesse, ninguém foi capaz de perguntar ou se o fizeram, a produção ignorou a questão.

Enfim, toda preocupação com a vida particular da atriz é afastada com a doçura de tantos “ya ya ya” em quase todo início de resposta que Alycia dava às perguntas. Não se pode deixar de observar toda desenvoltura daqueles dedos dela de um lado para ou outro, gesticulando aqui e ali. A cruzada de perna e juntada de mãos acima do joelho também deve ser lembrada. Embora tivesse vários cookies a mesa, os atores não tocaram, exceto para fazer uma piadinha. Por fim, presenciou-se aquele sotaque australiano lindo dizendo “merda” e se desculpando logo em seguida.

Ao final da Live, que poderia ser feita em qualquer lugar do mundo, incluindo certa DayDream Con Especial The100 no Brasil, os dois se encaminhavam ao local do evento principal em que dariam entrevistas, atenderiam alguns fãs e fariam o famoso Meet&Greet. No estacionamento, contudo, Alycia foi abordada por alguns fãs. Atenciosa, bateu fotos, inclusive utilizando o snapchat, a colocar a língua para fora e aparecer com lindas orelhinhas dálmatas. Se não fosse seu compromisso, certamente, Alycia teria atendido todos os fãs que as esperavam. Com delicadeza pediu desculpas e entrou no carro que a levaria até o evento principal. No percurso, ela aproveitou para ligar para a namorada.

**

Eliza já estava com saudades de falar com sua amada. Entre uma visita ao Aquário de São Paulo e o parque Ibirapuera, a loira conseguiu ouvir o som doce e de saudades da namorada do outro lado da linha ao atender à chamada. Depois de manifestar palavras de afeto, a loira fez um resumo de tudo que já houvera acontecido até o momento. Disse o quanto estava impressionada com a receptividade dos fãs brasileiros. Era algo que jamais tinha visto. Alycia ao ter a descrição dos fãs brasileiros confessou algum receio e, de certo modo, agradeceu por não estarem juntas, pois, com certeza, o alvoroço seria apocalíptico. Também informou à namorada que já estava a caminho do evento para cumprir seu último compromisso oficial em Madri. Mencionou a infinidade de fãs na porta do Hotel, dos presentes, e reforçou o sentimento de saudades da voz rouca da namorada em seu ouvido. Ela estava muito feliz e queria que a loira estivesse ao seu lado. O desejo era tão grande, que Alycia confessou que poderia até sentir o cheiro cítrico do perfume da amada com o fedor do cigarro, tão característico na loira. Eliza, por sua vez, brincou dizendo que o perfume cítrico era da própria Alycia e o cheiro do cigarro era de Colman. Após sorrisos cúmplices, as duas, desmancharam-se em declarações de amor uma para a outra. Hora da despedida. Hora de cumprir a agenda. Eliza, porém, continuava seu tour por São Paulo, incrivelmente sem ser vista por fãs.

_**_

A euforia pelos integrantes de The 100 estarem no Brasil era extravasada nas redes sociais pelos fãs, já que nada se sabia deles batendo perna em São Paulo. Eliza, ao final do dia foi vista saindo do Hotel para um restaurante famosíssimo da cidade (o que foi descoberto depois). Na saída ela aceitou receber – das mãos do segurança – umas rosas vermelhas entregues por alguns fãs que faziam plantão na frente do Hotel. Com o cabelo bagunçado e aquele conjuntinho preto básico, Eliza Taylor acenou rápida e timidamente para os todos os que a aguardavam.  

Brasileiro é um excelente investigador do C.S.I e não demorou saíram fotos de Eliza, seu cigarro e fãs nas redes sociais. Ao sair da churrascaria para fumar, a loira se deparou com meia dúzia deles e, muito simpática, bateu fotos, gravou vídeos, tentou falar algumas coisas em português, a qual deve estar até hoje tentando entender o que significavam. Voltou ao estabelecimento e após finalizar seu jantar foi ao hotel, porque na manhã seguinte ela teria, finalmente, uma convenção para comparecer.

É claro que ao chegar ao Hotel, deixou o último recado do dia para a namorada. Contou sobre alguns lugares que certamente adorou conhecer e, principalmente, dos lugares que as duas deveriam ir juntas. Perguntou também sobre o evento de Alycia durante o dia e ficou curiosa sobre os presentes que a namorada recebeu.  Alycia correspondeu a chamada contando todas as belezas de Madri e enaltecendo o desejo de estarem juntas em uma viagem.

_**_

Pois bem, dia de evento, fila de fãs à espera dos três atores de The Hundred, D. Eliza Taylor aparece com a sua roupa de Convenção – segundo ela –: roupa social e um blazer por cima, porém inovando no calçado: de havaianas. Sim, isso mesmo que você leu e não é nenhuma daquelas sandálias contemporâneas, cheias de florais e desenhos estilosos não, é aquela havaiana preta básica. Um luxo naqueles pezinhos.

Enfim, Eliza Taylor foi para Convenção de chinelo. Quando questionada se era mesmo de sua vontade, ela justificou que era a coisa mais confortável que já havia colocado no pé e que passaria o dia todo com seus lindos pezinhos naquilo. (Melhor invenção, obrigada Havaianas!).

Seguindo o cronograma do evento, Eliza mencionou para um fã no M&G que não quer ficar marcada para sempre, como apenas "Clarke", de The 100. Em outra oportunidade, disse que Bellarke tem futuro como amizade, mas não como romance (aqui vimos claramente Bellarke ser enterrado), mas com a possibilidade de desenterramento pelo produtor da série, afinal, ele que controla (muito mal por sinal) toda a obra.

Em outro momento, Eliza revela que gostaria de trazer Alycia ao Brasil, resposta dada inconscientemente, é claro, porém, corrigida de imediato, a justificar que referido desejo é porque Alycia é sua melhor amiga (sim, sabemos!). Alycia é a mesma amiga que você disse que levaria para uma ilha deserta, Dona Eliza Taylor? (a pergunta que não foi perguntada). A admiração pela namoradinha não parou por aí e era esbravejada usando Lexa a cada onze palavras de dez.

Eliza disse que traria Lexa de volta (todos nós, amiga!). Ressaltou o quanto Clexa era um relacionamento lindo e que ela e Alycia adoraram fazer uma relação entre mulheres e serem aceitas tão positivamente. Contudo, não soube responder em que momento exato Clarke se apaixonou por Lexa.

(Quem fez essa pergunta eu agradeço muito, porque era a única que eu faria sobre Clexa! Obrigada! Eu acho que depois do primeiro beijo uma portinha se abriu para que Clarke olhasse com mais cuidado a Comandante. Depois, as sucessivas atitudes admiráveis da Lexa e até mesmo o abandono no Mount Weather foram essenciais para todo sentimento se desenvolver. Na 3ª temporada foi aquela confusão sentimental entre amor, ódio e perdão, mas aí o estrago já estava feito, Clarke estava completamente envolvida).

**

Já o Thomas e seu finado personagem, com sarcasmo ou comédia (deixo a seu critério) disse que foi uma boa ideia Clarke matar Finn, pois o público ficaria muito surpreso. Afirmou que parou de assistir a série logo depois de seu personagem morrer. Contudo, se Finn estivesse vivo e, que lutar pelo amor de Clarke com Lexa, certamente perderia. Aliás, Eliza confirmou que mesmo que Finn estivesse vivo, ela se apaixonaria por Lexa. Thomas ainda disse que gostaria de ficar no Brasil e que na situação do seu personagem, no primeiro dia na Terra, ele venderia sua arte (Thomas e seu tuites). Já Eliza se esconderia atrás de uma árvore e seria morta pelos Grounders. Do Brasil ela levaria: churrasco, brigadeiro e todos os fãs (<fofa>).

Ainda sobre o Thomas, foi lhe perguntado quanto ao seu twitter  ser dele mesmo, o qual não só confirmou, como também imediatamente tuitou “a era do grelo”. Ele explicou o critério que utilizava para tuitar. No começo ele apenas copiava a “Bio” por achar interessante, mesmo que não entendesse uma letra daquilo.

Não sendo mais possível copiar a Bio, ele passou a pesquisar o que pensava ser engraçado, às vezes buscava a tradução, outras não. Mesmo porque, fora de um contexto, como seria a tradução de “eukkkkkk miga sossega a raba que eu sou true alpha e vc é beta”; “Morri, mas passo bem” “não uso drogas por motivos de que minha vida já eh uma”; “fumou muito pão de queijo amigo, vai com calma JSKSKKSSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKS”. “Tô jóóia!!! tô ótima..tô bem....ok, tô mais ou menos...é, num tô legal...tô maus...EU TÔ PÉÉÉSSIMAAAAHHH”; “não sou obrigada a nada”. “sou uma mulher que não sabe lidar com teta e sutiã” e “enfia esse rojão no c*”.  Todos riam com o jeito humorístico de Thomas, ainda mais por enaltecer Clexa! (Bem pensado!).

**

Assim, chega ao final o primeiro dia de convenção. Eliza depois de várias fotos, presentes e enaltecendo CLEXA, pode voltar ao Hotel para descansar. Boa menina que é, obviamente, que isso significa um banho, um telefonema para a namorada (a pedir autorização), e disposição para conhecer a noite paulistana. Ao lado da amiga, ela posta uma linda foto em que aparece produzida para matar. O primeiro compromisso é o jantar com os outros integrantes, Thomas e Rhiannon, a qual está amando sua passagem pelo Brasil. Tirou fotos com fãs na frente do hotel, esclareceu que Lexa era a única comandante; contou seu constrangimento em uma das cenas em que aparecia nua. Disse ter adorado atuar com Richard (Murphy), aliás, Eliza também. Ficou surpresa com o humor de Thomas, o qual não conhecia pessoalmente. E, por fim, viciou em uma das culinárias brasileiras de codinome “paçoquinha”.  

_**_

Já Alycia – em solo espanhol –, aproveita ao lado do amigo uma deliciosa garrafa de vinho. Domingos Colman faz questão de publicar em sua rede social uma foto com Alycia em um moletom batido, de boné e as duas taças de vinhos a dar inveja a qualquer um, inclusive, à Eliza, apesar de estar se divertindo com amigos de elenco em território brasileiro.

_**_

Depois do jantar com os amigos, ninguém soube do paradeiro de Eliza Taylor e sua amiga (acho que os brasileiros não são tão C.S.I ou optaram respeitar a privacidade da atriz [aplausos]). O fato é que Eliza Taylor é como nós e adora repetir roupas. Na manhã seguinte, com a mesma beca da noite anterior, a sua primeira foto no twitter é mudar o nome da cidade com um “ ** _Good morning, São Palo_** ”. Logo em seguida, ela coloca aquele sorriso sapeca, olhos azuis de quem, não dormiu nem um pouco, e cabelo farofeiro da noite, em sua segunda foto do dia a anunciar a parte 2 da convenção.

_**_

Ao chegar ao local do evento, Eliza se depara com o Painel de Thomas e decide invadir. Senta no braço da poltrona, rouba os óculos do moço e tenta pronunciar um dos memes brasileiros “ ** _Já te disse Tio_** ” e ao final, “ ** _Obrigada_** ”. Nos bastidores ela buscou junto às organizadoras o sentido do que disse, mas né? Difícil de explicar o “meme”.  No intervalo para o almoço, Eliza ao sair do evento encontrou um grupo de fãs. Ela simplesmente se juntou a eles, sentou no chão e sorriu para os flashes.

_Link pra ouvir isso_ [ _https://twitter.com/findscamila/status/754845696138874880_ ](https://twitter.com/findscamila/status/754845696138874880)

Enfim, no segundo dia de Convenção, Eliza sambou, reforçou ser a shipper #1 de Clexa e fez algo que jamais aceitou em outra convenção. Com um violão de uma fã, ela cantou uma música de própria autoria. Antes de iniciar se disse nervosa, pois era algo novo que fazia. Esclareceu ao público que a música foi escrita recentemente, e em pensamento, lembrou-se da pessoa que foi sua inspiração: Alycia Debnam-Carey.  

 

_Well baby you know, that I am far too cool to let_

_you see me upset or see me feeling blue_

_I'm not that wise so I keep it inside,_

_this distance is taxing I can't relax so_

_I Take a walk, walk outside_

_and I look at the world through my sad eyes_

_I should have called you on the phone,_

_but I was scared to let you know_

_I need you,_

_by my side_

_Said I need you,_

_by my side_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Now don't get me wrong, I'm not always sad,_

_I read my books and play guitar in bed,_

_I watch the movies that I know you'd hate,_

_this house I keep cleaning, but baby I'm grieving_

_I can't shake the way I feel inside_

_I never liked change but I have to try_

_You know you brightened up my day when you_

_called me yesterday_

_and I need you,_

_by my side,_

_Said I need you,_

_by my side,_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do-do dodo do-do do-o_

_Said I love you oh oh, oh yes I, yes I do do-o I_

_love you oh oh, oh yes I, I guess I do do do_

****

**_“I need you by Eliza Taylor”_ **

**_Link_ ** [ **_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM)

_Tradução forçada (desculpem!)_

_Bem, querida, você sabe, que eu sou muito legal para deixar_  
Você me vê chateada ou vê me sentindo triste.  
Eu não sou tão sábia assim para mantê-la dentro,  
Essa distância é taxativa. Não consigo relaxar, então  
Eu dou um passeio, ando fora  
E eu olho para o mundo através de meus olhos tristes  
  
Eu deveria ter ligado para você,  
Mas eu estava com medo de deixar você saber  
Eu preciso de você,  
do meu lado  
Disse que preciso de você,  
do meu lado  
  
Do do do do  
Do do do do  
  
Agora não me interprete mal, eu não estou sempre triste,  
Eu leio meus livros e toco violão na cama,  
Eu assisto aos filmes que eu sei que você odiaria,  
Essa casa, eu fico limpando, mas baby, eu estou sofrendo  
Não consigo abrandar a maneira como me sinto por dentro  
Eu nunca gostei de mudar, mas eu tenho que tentar  
Você sabe que você alegrou meu dia quando você  
Me ligou ontem        
e eu preciso de você,  
do meu lado,  
Disse que preciso de você,  
do meu lado,  
  
Do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
Disse que te amo oh oh, oh sim eu, sim eu faço-o 

_Eu te amo, oh, oh, oh, sim, eu acho que sim_

_OBS: encontrei a cifra desta melodia em <_ [_https://tabs.ultimate-guitar.com/e/eliza_taylor/i_need_you_crd.htm_](https://tabs.ultimate-guitar.com/e/eliza_taylor/i_need_you_crd.htm) _> caso alguém se interesse.  _

Depois de muitos aplausos, nossa loirinha agradeceu a oportunidade, desculpou-se por qualquer erro e enfatizou mais uma vez o quanto estava feliz por estar no Brasil. E de longe, esta era a melhor Convenção de sua vida, pois nela se sentia à vontade. A receptividade brasileira só a fazia querer voltar outras vezes e repetidas vezes (volte, por favor!).

Em agradecimento ao público, Eliza ainda doou a uma pessoa da plateia a plaquinha com a frase “ ** _You are beautiful. XoXo_** ” que usou para a foto do perfil de seu Twitter.  A loira também usou uma tiara de gatinha que recebeu de uma das fãs brasileiras. E afirmou, na fila do M&G, que “ ** _somos todos Bi_** ”. Entendam como quiserem!

A convenção se aproximava do final e o clima melancólico de toda despedida daquilo que foi maravilhosamente inesquecível já tomava conta de todos, inclusive, de nossa Loirinha. Por sugestão de um fã, a organização acatou a ideia de homenagear Clarke Griffin em seu melhor estilo Whanheda.

Quando Eliza foi chamada ao palco novamente se deparou com toda a plateia de pé. Ficou no centro e viu todos se ajoelharem a ela ao som de “ _Welcome WhanHeda_ ”. Ela agradeceu fazendo coraçãozinho com as mãos e com olhar emocionado pela surpresa. Na verdade, foi possível notar o jeito tímido em receber aquele pequeno gesto.

No painel de despedidas, os três atores estavam enrolados na bandeira do Brasil. Eliza ficou ainda mais linda com aquele vestidinho humanas, meia calça preta, salto 15cm fino com o manto verde e amarelo. A plateia colocou os três para sambar.  Eliza sambando, depois rolou um forró ali no final finalizando com aquele jeito engraçado de todo estrangeiro sambar (link na nota final)

[ _https://twitter.com/riverdarIe/status/754797909011492865_ ](https://twitter.com/riverdarIe/status/754797909011492865)

[ _https://twitter.com/lixaorevival/status/754806503073284096_ ](https://twitter.com/lixaorevival/status/754806503073284096)

Todos eles agradeceram a experiência maravilhosa que tiveram nos últimos dois dias. Tudo estava perfeito. A organização, a receptividade, as surpresas, absolutamente tudo estava primoroso. Então, a despedida chegou.

Depois da despedida, a loira precisava acelerar os passos, tendo em vista que seu voo (segundo informações dadas pela própria atriz) estava marcado ainda para aquela noite. Enquanto estava arrumando algumas coisas no camarim, Eliza ouviu a plateia gritar “ _Daydream! DayDream_!”, repetidas vezes. A loira quis saber do que se tratava. Uma das organizadoras disse que voltaria ao palco para saber o que estava acontecendo. A atriz pediu pra ir também. No palco, toda a equipe do evento era ovacionada de pé. Eliza se infiltrou naquele abraço coletivo, como quem dissesse “eu também faço parte da equipe” e recebeu os aplausos do público. Ainda ao som de Raioactive, Eliza saiu do palco dançando (levantando as perninhas  <coisa mais fofa, viu!?>) e assim foi finalizado um lindo espetáculo para os fãs de The Hundred e, principalmente, de Eliza Taylor.

Link para ver Eliza dançando <https://twitter.com/elizasbun/status/754805467659038720>

Por fim, Eliza ainda prometeu um vine, o nome específico para o fandom (esse ela esqueceu em um churrasco) e prometeu pedir autorização à Alycia para divulgar as fotos da cena sexo Clexa (essa eu nunca tive esperanças mesmo!).

Embora tivesse mencionado que seu voo seria no domingo, nossa querida australiana só estava despistando os fãs, porque ela ainda ficou por “São PALO” por quase dois dias. Eliza aproveitou para visitar ainda mais a cidade paulistana e, principalmente, para comprar uma mala maior que garantisse que ela levasse todos os presentes que ganhou na DDCON, incluída cachaça mineira, paçoquinha e produtos jequiti. Evidentemente que Eliza aproveitou a estada paulistana para experimentar a famosa caipirinha.

**

É chegada a hora do voo. Final de tarde de terça-feira, os investigadores brasileiros finalmente descobrem que a rainha do mistério ainda está no Brasil. A atriz posta o vine que prometeu, mas quebra as demais promessas, inclusive a de que pediria autorização para publicar as fotos com Alycia. Isso porque, do outro lado do continente, a abandonar a Espanha e voltar a L.A, Alycia pede que Eliza não divulgue as fotos, porque elas vão revelar todas as emoções, medos e desejos de Clexa e, sobretudo, de Elycia. A loira simplesmente obedece e, ao final do dia, ela finalmente embarca de volta à Los Angeles para os braços de sua amada.

**_**_ **

Alycia já está em L.A. Sabendo que Eliza desembarca na madrugada, ela dá um jeito de expulsar Maia do apartamento. Por sorte, nem precisou de esforço, apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada de que está “muito” cansada para acompanhar a amiga para Newport Beach com outros conhecidos. Compromisso perfeito para Alycia ficar com o apartamento livre nos próximos dois dias, que antecedem a Comic em San Diego.

Os ponteiros do relógio tendem a girar contra o tempo de espera. Alycia não se lembra da última vez que o tempo lhe pareceu extremamente relativo. Eliza está a trinta mil pés de altura, provavelmente dormindo, a uma velocidade aproximada de 890 km/h, então por que os segundos são demasiadamente demorados? É o coração acelerado, a saudade nas veias, o olfato suplicando por aquele cheiro ímpar da pessoa amada. É a expectativa dos olhos azuis brilhando e voltados exclusivamente a um conjunto de átomo ardente em desejo. E o tempo passa vagarosamente.

_**_

Eliza está em solo norte americano. Com duas malas a mais com que viajou, ela se permite ficar ansiosa para encontrar sua namorada. Divide o táxi com a amiga que a acompanhou na viagem, mas tão logo ela desce do carro, Eliza muda o percurso e vai ao apartamento de Alycia. Retira as malas do carro. Chama ao interfone. Acessa o elevador. Coração dispara. As mãos transpiram. Embora tivesse sido maravilhoso ir ao Brasil, voltar a Los Angeles para os braços de Alycia era a melhor sensação do mundo. Ela toca a campainha. Antes que o som se encerre, a porta se abre, Alycia sorri. Os olhos se chocam. Os corações se encontram. Os sorrisos se harmonizam em tempo real. Um rápido movimento joga as malas para dentro do apartamento. As mãos suadas se tocam, os corpos se aproximam, os lábios se tocam, os corações se alinham, os rostos se enterram uma no pescoço da outra. Concomitantemente, as almas falam: “ ** _Eu senti tantas saudades sua! ”._** Novos sorrisos sincronizados.

Enquanto Eliza se acomoda, Alycia a pergunta como foi de viagem, se tudo ocorreu bem. A loira, embora cansada, lança um sorriso maroto e ressalta “ ** _poderia ter sido mais rápida para eu chegar logo aos seus braços_** ”. Alycia sente-se lisonjeada e, de certo modo, conformada com toda a relatividade do tempo. Eliza decide ir ao banho, enquanto Alycia prepara as taças de vinho. Alguns minutos depois, um brinde, um beijo. Outro beijo. O vinho é deixado de lado para que as duas possam finalmente se entregar. Delicadamente os lábios se tocam; as línguas se procuram; as mãos deslizam no corpo todo arrepiado. O levantar de blusa, a pele exposta. Os olhos procuram a mais perfeita arte escultural. Os olhos se encontram; os sorrisos também. O peso do corpo de Alycia debruça de desejo sobre o de Eliza. Os toques são demorados.  Os sussurros começam a ocupar o espaço sereno do quarto. Gradativamente os sons são mais ofegantes, mais tendenciosos a deixar o prazer correspondido fluir. Do sussurro ao gemido, do prazer ao orgasmo, as duas, novamente, deixam os corpos sentirem o que alma cobiça.

Embora quisesse manter-se acordada, Eliza não consegue e, tão logo tem seu corpo relaxado, apaga de sono. Alycia só consegue imaginar o quanto está feliz. Eliza é realmente um anjo ao adormecer. Ela deixa se encaixar no corpo da loira e aos poucos adormece também.

**

As duas se programaram para estarem livres de compromissos durante o dia. Alycia deveria se apresentar em San Diego na manhã seguinte, mas teria que se juntar ao cast de FTWD naquela noite. Eliza está realmente desmaiada. Alycia vai até a cozinha para preparar o café. Minutos depois ela recebe uma chamada de seu agente. Ao notar o rumo da conversa, volta até o quarto, certifica-se que Eliza está dormindo e volta à cozinha para prolongar a conversa ao telefone, enquanto separa algumas frutas na bandeja de café da manhã que levará para a loira.

**_**_ **

**- _Michaels, eu não vou aceitar o papel nessas condições! Você já sabe minha opinião. O que posso garantir aos produtores do CW é que não trarei a público meu relacionamento com a Eliza, ela estará de acordo com isso e podemos lidar para que todos sejam felizes. Terminar com ela está fora de cogitação, ainda que seja para ser a protagonista dos meus sonhos. Ademais, eu não vou me submeter a fazer RP com ninguém, o que provavelmente deverá ocorrer._**

Do outro lado da linha, o agente reforçava os argumentos para que Alycia mudasse de ideia “ ** _Aly, você sempre desejou esse papel_** _. **Eu consigo para você, mas Elycia não pode ser real! Amores vêm e vão, no nosso meio artístico a rotatividade é ainda maior. Vocês são jovens, estão na adrenalina da paixão, do nervoso de cada encontro. Em alguns meses, isso vai passar. Os encontros não serão tão habituais. O peso da distância vai separá-las e você vai ter que suportar outra atriz interpretando, talvez, o papel de fixação da sua carreira. Por favor, Alycia, deixe-me torná-la a nova Angelina Jolie** ”._ 

Um breve silêncio toma conta da ligação. O agente se convence de que os argumentos foram eficientes. Pela cabeça de Alycia emerge inseguranças: o papel e a mulher que sempre sonhou. Ela se encontra naquele velho ditado de que “a vida é feita de escolhas”. Um suspirar. Ela direciona os olhos para a porta do quarto, ao mesmo tempo, direciona o polegar esquerdo até a boca, o roçar de dentes sobre a unha, o piscar de pálpebras, e ela se lembra da mulher sensacional que lhe despertou o mais puro sentimento. E ela está ali, novamente, sem objeções, sem medos, sem o passado para atormentar. Tem consciente do que elas sentem não se findará em alguns meses. Ela confia que, passe o tempo que for, Elycia nunca deixará de ser real. Se elas superaram o passado, também passarão pelo futuro atormentador. Com o tom de voz suave, porém, decidido, ela quebra o silêncio da linha:

**- _Michaels você realmente está certo: amores vêm e vão. Nossa carreira parece tornar toda rotatividade ainda mais acelerada. É por isso que eu não posso, em hipótese alguma, desistir do que nós sentimos uma pela outra. Se a cada novo e grande papel eu tiver que dilacerar meu coração, só restará rotatividade. Eu não quero substituir de parceira, toda vez que trocar de interpretação. Papéis vêm e vão, também. Interpretar um papel tão forte, tão heroico e aventureiro com o coração partido pode ser um tiro no pé.  Eu estou dispensando o papel se tiver que abandonar Eliza. É essa a minha decisão. Eu não vou mudar._**

Com desapontamento e um “ ** _ok. Alycia_** ” vindo do outro lado, a ligação é encerrada. Contudo, o agente não desistiu e vai tentar ao máximo postergar uma resposta ao Canal de TV. Já Alycia,  retoma o que estava fazendo, sem sequer ponderar a recente conversa ao telefone. Alycia gira o corpo para se encaminhar ao quarto com a bandeja de café da manhã,  e ao atravessar a porta:

\- **_Uau... você já levantou, meu bem? Fui preparar nosso café..._ ** (Alycia assiste a Eliza saindo do banheiro como quem estivesse com pressa em ir embora). **“ _Sei que prometi passar o dia com você, mas preciso ir ao estúdio para redublagem de algumas cenas em the 100, acabaram de me ligar. Desculpe, o café vai ficar para outro momento, ok?!”_ ** (Disse Eliza antes de fazer um silêncio familiar que sempre acompanhava de um tom seco, um nó na garganta e um olhar incerto). “ ** _Ligo para você mais tarde, babe_ ”. **(Alycia ouviu Eliza antes de ter seus lábios molhados pelo beijo de despedida de Eliza).

Na verdade, Alycia ficou paralisada com a maneira apressada que Eliza saiu. Ficou se perguntando o que raios de edição de The100 ela se referia, já que toda a temporada já havia ido ao ar. Foi tudo tão rápido, em menos de um minuto ela via a loira arrastando as malas para fora de seu apartamento, enquanto sua estrutura estática segurava a bandeja de café da manhã.

******

**“ _Mon! Eu preciso de você! Eu estou perdida, eu estou em pedaços, novamente_ ”. **Dizia Eliza ao telefone, soluçando em lágrimas, dentro do táxi. “ ** _O que houve, meu bem? Por que você está assim_ ” **(Na outra linha uma voz aflita com a voz falhada da filha) **“ _Eu não consego ser feliz com ela... eu não consigo proteger os sonhos dela…, eu estou tentando fazer os dois, mas eu não posso mais; eu estou impedindo quem sabe o maior papel da carreira dela, Mon! Eu preciso por um fim nisso, mas..., mas eu não quero ficar longe... eu não quero magoá-la... eu ...eu... não quero fazer isso de novo. Por que é tão difícil... é tão difícil ir embora quando se quer ficar... eu ... eu não saberia viver sem ela... sem ela na minha vida.... Mon estou tão cansada de tudo! De não poder ficar com ela... de imposições, eu tenho medo de .... eu tenho medo de prejudicá-la... eu tenho medo do mundo... do nosso futuro. Mon! Eu tenho medo de estar fazendo tudo errado... tenho medo.... estou cheia de medos..._**

Do outro lado da linha D. Lucy tentava acalmar a filha. “ ** _Minha_** _**Liza- Loo, não tenha medo...não deixe esse sentimento impedir que seja feliz... Acalma-se, você vai encontrar uma solução...”**_

Eliza ouvia a mãe no táxi a caminho de casa, mas seu desespero de estar na mesma situação, não permitia que sua mãe concluísse seus conselhos “ ** _Mon, não me importo de sacrificar a mim, o que eu não quero é magoar ainda mais Alycia. Ela não vai me perdoar, não desta vez. Eu preciso me tornar indisponível para ela.... eu não vou mais atender as ligações... eu posso....eu acho... eu acho... que consigo ser fria com ela... e quem sabe ela vai entender... e então terminar comigo....Droga! eu ...eu não sei se consigo ignorá-la, porque ela tão doce... tão delicada ... tão...tão... amor... ela meu amor, mãe! E eu....”_ ** (Eliza foi interrompida com a voz suave de sua mãe).

Com um tom de voz suave, mas apreensivo, Lucy tentava colocar um pouco de sensatez na cabeça da filha **“ _Liza, você precisa se acalmar, ok... Respire! Onde você está?_ (** Eliza aos prantos respondeu que acabará de chegar a casa. Enquanto falava com sua mãe uma segunda chamada no celular a esperava e ela não precisava olhar para saber quem era). Do outro lado da linha uma voz suave: “ ** _Liza, meu amor,_** _v **ocês já passaram por isso, ficaram um tempo separadas e deu tudo certo.... ela pediu que vocês terminassem?”**_ (Eliza com a respiração ainda anormal)

 **“ _Não, eu a ouvi hoje pela manhã ao telefone com o agente. Ela não vai terminar... e eu vou ser a causa dela não receber o papel da carreira dela, na nova série do CW_ ”. **Eliza então foi questionada pela mãe se o término era realmente a única alternativa. “ ** _Eu não quero.... eu não quero.... mas eu preciso.... eu preciso, mãe. O prazo para aceitação é curto... Eu preciso fazê-la aceitar. Ela precisa entender... Mas.... Mas eu tenho medo.... medo de quebrá-la, medo... de fazê-la desistir do sonho... ela foi enfática ao dizer que não terminaria nosso relacionamento,... ela não vai aceitar mais uma separação nossa... e eu tenho medo que... que... ela faça uma burrada... que... ela... que ela volte para o Marcus...sei lá... ela merece muito mais, mãe.... muito mais até do que eu...do que eu....”._**

Do outro lado do continente, uma mãe sentia a dor da filha que tem seu coração partido. A dor de uma menina que virou mulher, que está do outro lado do mundo em busca dos próprios sonhos, lutando por uma realização profissional, buscando por momentos de felicidades, mas no meio de tudo isso, um coração entre a emoção e a razão. E a mãe sente a dor de não poder acalmar a filha em um longo e caloroso abraço fraternal. Tudo o que essa mãe tem são palavras, palavras que possam atravessar as linhas tecnológicas da telefonia, chegar aos tímpanos sedentos de salvação para levar ao coração ou a razão sabedorias de conforto. “ ** _Liza, meu bem,_** **_abstenha-se de ter medo, ele não a leva a lugar algum, o medo estabiliza, tudo que vale a pena pode demandar algum sacrifício, mas você precisa, em qualquer circunstância e grau de temperatura, acreditar em um final feliz.  Não tenha medo do desconhecido, nem das imposições, de previsões incoerentes, encontre uma maneira de contorná-lo. Seja leal com você, mas também com Alycia_** _!”._

Os suspiros desesperados são sentidos na linha. A mãe de Eliza preocupa-se com as indecisões e inseguranças que afligem a filha. Em mundo atual, não deveria ser regra ter que escolher entre a carreira ou qualquer outra coisa e o amor. As pessoas têm o direito, por excelência, de buscarem a felicidade, plena. O amor saudável, em qualquer forma, jamais deveria ser ponderado a outra coisa. Ouvindo apenas os suspiros angustiados da filha, Lucy tenta novamente encontrar palavras que confortem e auxilie Eliza tomar uma decisão:

 **“ _Liza, meu bem, você não pode simplesmente sair.... ignorar... quebrá-la por inteiro... deixá-la criar diversas teorias para explicar o que só você pode responder.  Você precisa conversar com ela, você tem o dever de ser honesta com ela e, principalmente, com o sentimento de vocês. Sacrifique-se, mas dê a ela o direito de escolha e não dê a ela dúvidas infundadas. Vocês podem mentir para o mundo inteiro... vocês podem ignorar todo o mundo, mas jamais mentir para si próprias e para vocês mesmas”._ ** As palavras da mãe de Eliza foram ouvidas como um bote salva vidas em meio a um naufrágio noturno. Ela estava certa, Eliza não tinha o direito de tornar uma possível separação ainda mais dolorosa. A loira não poderia causar mais dano do que o necessário para fazer a coisa aparentemente certa. Eliza não precisava mentir para si e nem para Alycia. Fazer a coisa certa significava abrir o jogo como elas prometeram que fariam sempre que um obstáculo a impedissem de ficar juntas.

_**_

Ao entrar em casa, Eliza jogou as malas para o canto da parede. Foi à cozinha, abriu a geladeira e buscou um alimento que provavelmente não existia, porque né, quem nunca abriu a geladeira só para pensar?

Uma girada de olhos para o bebedouro, um copo d’água “amargo” e um suspiro alto para trancar a vontade de gritar, porque mais uma vez ela se vê obrigada a se separar de Alycia. Ela sobe as escadas e se dirige ao quarto. Deixa o corpo cair sobre a cama, às lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Lembra-se dos conselhos da mãe e da 10ª chamada de Alycia em seu celular. Ela decide que não pode carregar o peso da decisão sozinha. Ela precisa esclarecer e se justificar, mesmo porque não há motivo plausível que possa explicar a sua intenção em terminar novamente o namoro. Apenas isso: Alycia precisa entender que a carreira dela, mais uma vez, está em jogo e tem preferência.

 _- **Aly? Desculpe não ter atendido antes, estava com a minha mãe ao telefone e**_ **(** Eliza gaguejou ao lembrar-se da pior desculpa dada naquela manhã sobre the100) **_e... e... Resolvendo algo sobre as edições... Enfim,_ _estarei livre por volta das 14h, podemos almoçar nesse horário? Pode ser no seu apartamento, eu levo a comida...._ **

Ao responder Eliza do outro lado da linha, Alycia foi sucinta e delicada **– “ _Claro! Não entendi o porquê de você ter saído daquele jeito pela manhã. Conversamos aqui. Fico esperando você. Beijos.”_**. Ela já sabia interpretar Eliza pelo seu simples tom de voz: nervoso, gaguejado, suspirado. Ela sabia que esse almoço não era um simples encontro, havia mistério e aflição. Ela só precisava arrancar da loira uma confissão, com esse intuito, ela decidiu desmarcar a sua ida a San Diego naquela noite, deixando para a manhã seguinte.

_**_

Enquanto Eliza andava pela calçada até o fast food de comida chinesa, o cigarro entre seus lábios era sugado com ímpeto e agressão. As mãos buscavam abrir uma pequena embalagem de goma de mascar, talvez, já quisesse camuflar o gosto do cigarro na boca, mesmo que ainda tivesse intenção de fumar mais uns dois até chegar à casa de Alycia. O fato é que entre pegar a comida e estar diante da porta do apartamento da namorada, quase uma cartela de cigarros foi esvaziada. Chicletes também foram usados com excesso.

_- **Hey Fujona**! Disse Alycia com um sorriso encantador e com o olhar de quem suplicasse para que Eliza desistisse de fazer qualquer coisa que ela tenha pensando ao voltar àquele apartamento. _

A loira apenas sorriu. Ter o sorriso de Alycia com todos os dentes amostra era a mais alta revelação da expressão “venceu na vida”. Ter aqueles olhos verdes cheios de desejo e paixão era a mais audaciosa realidade conquistada. “ ** _Hey, Baby_**!”, foi o que Eliza conseguiu pronunciar depois de estar completamente hipnotizada com Alycia num coque do cabelo, lábios cobertos por uma pequena camada de batom em tom de rosa enfraquecido, camisa surrada com os três primeiros botões abertos a deixar a clavícula exposta, o sutiã creme e o maldito colar de coração.   Ela pensou: o colar, o colar, o maldito colar!

**

Alycia estava desconfiada de que Eliza tivesse ouvido sua conversa ao telefone pela manhã. Aliás, era a única justificativa que ela encontrava para a saída repentina de Eliza de seu apartamento mais cedo e seu retorno urgente. O tom amedrontado, inseguro e sofrido de Eliza volta a preencher os momentos delas. A loira era transparente demais para esconder que estava a ponto de ter mais uma conversa que magoaria ambas. Alycia preferiu não tocar no assunto, apenas aproveitar a presença da loira.

Assim que Eliza entrou no apartamento, Alycia já foi retirando as sacolas com a comida de sua mão e apoiando sobre o balcão da cozinha. Retomou as mãos em direção ao pescoço de Eliza e sutilmente deixou seus lábios encontrarem a boca da namorada com o característico gosto de cigarro misturado a menta de sucessivos chicletes. Indubitavelmente Alycia pressentiu que a calmaria do romance logo seria uma verdadeira batalha naval.

Eliza estava tensa, mas de forma alguma gostaria de estragar aquele momento, enquanto sua cabeça dizia “ ** _Alycia, nós precisamos conversar_** ”, seu corpo correspondia aos toques suaves recebidos. Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos. As mãos desesperadas de Eliza já terminavam de desabotoar a camisa de Alycia, a qual deixava seu corpo ser jogado para trás com a pressão do corpo de Eliza. Instantaneamente Alycia é jogada sobre a mesa. Um breve respirar para os olhos se encontrarem. Nenhuma das duas quer falar, apenas se sentirem mais uma vez.

Eliza retoma os olhos ao corpo escultural de Alycia. Abre o botão do short dela. Desliza os lábios em seu umbigo, ventre e concomitantemente a deixa nua. Ela se delicia da parte íntima de Alycia com o pensamento fixo de que será a última vez. E tudo fica ainda mais excitante. Ela suga, morde, beija ouvindo os sussurros e gemidos da namorada. Em um dado momento, Alycia deixa seus dedos entrelaçarem nos fios loiros e com um leve movimento ela puxa o corpo de Eliza para junto do seu. As duas estão literalmente em cima da mesa, prontas a se servirem uma da outra. Os lábios se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos da loira começam a penetrar a parte íntima, exposta e úmida.  A típica boca entreaberta de Eliza deixa Alycia ainda mais aguçada e suas mãos procuram o corpo volumoso da loira.  Ela desnuda os seios da namorada a observá-los com olhares de cobiça e desejo. E a entrega parece ser insegura. Talvez por essa razão estivesse tão bom. Contudo, a insegurança emerge, é diferente, Eliza está aguçada, entregue completamente, mas, há uma fadiga existencial com quem se entrega as impossibilidades da vida. Pela primeira vez e depois de tudo que elas passaram, Alycia sente que a loira definitivamente está “jogando a toalha”.  

Em meio aos toques e carícias na sala de jantar, as duas deixam seus corpos seguirem até o quarto. Alycia conduzia Eliza, que caminhava de costas dentro do abraço carinhoso da namorada, até deixar o corpo cair sobre a cama sentindo, em seguida, o mesmo movimento de Alycia sobre si. Nesse momento Eliza tem uma covarde ideia em justificar mais uma vez o término do relacionamento quando, tão logo, _o_ colar do pescoço de Alycia atinge seu queixo. Considerando que Alycia não a deixaria para ser protagonista de uma série da CW, Eliza Taylor decide atuar!

 **- _Merda! Que Porra é esta Alycia?_** (Gritou Eliza!)

Eliza levantou-se da cama a esquivar do corpo de Alycia e com a voz um pouco alterada:

_- **Você realmente ainda está usando esta coleira** (Eliza se corrigiu rapidamente e se desculpou) .. **quero dizer.. porcaria de colar**!_

\- **_Coleira_** _? **Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Sério que você vai interromper um momento nosso por causa disso**_ **(** Alycia coloca a mão no objeto em seu pescoço)?

Alycia tinha certeza de que Eliza estava buscando um motivo para se desentenderem. “Cortar” aquele momento delas com um falso “chilique” por um objeto que ela sequer sabia a origem era definitivamente a prova de que a loira havia ouvido a conversa com o agente mais cedo. Alycia decide entrar no jogo e, usando de suas inseguranças permite continuar a discussão:

 ** _\- AH, por favor, Eliza! Ainda que isso fosse uma coleira! Você nem sabe o que é se amarrar a alguém! E, talvez, nunca saiba! Não você que a cada temporada de The 100 tem uma conquista diferente, aumentando a sua lista de quem leva para cama, aliás, parece ser minha vez!  Eu realmente estou cansada deste vai e volta! Sinta-se livre para a próxima temporada! Quem será? O Bob? Ah... não espera, você tem preferência por mulheres.... morenas.. sorrisos largos, magras..._** (Alycia levantou a cabeça a ilustrar um pensamento)... **_ah claro!... A próxima da sua lista será Nadia_** _(_ Luna). (Retrucou a ofensa com o tom de voz também alterado). 

Eliza queria se agarrar, de todas as formas, a essas inseguranças de Alycia. Embora a “desculpite” sobre o colar tenha sido extremamente vergonhosa, mexer com as inquietações de namorada era, de verdade, a maneira menos idiota de fazer o que tinha quer ser feito. Enquanto estava entretida internamente consigo mesma, o silêncio no quarto parecia ter ampliado os horizontes de Alycia. Ela respirou fundo e, incrédula por ter dado pólvora à Eliza, voltou ao tom sereno de voz a dizer: **_Não vamos brigar por causa de um colar, certo?! Não dê ouvidos às teorias malucas dos fãs._**

No entanto, Eliza teria que continuar o show **“ _Não é um colar, Alycia. Eu nem sei se estou compartilhando você com ele! Eu não sei que tipo de relacionamento vocês ainda têm. Não é a porcaria do colar! É o que prende você a ele que me incomoda! Você precisa tirar ele totalmente da sua vida, Alycia, seja lá o que a prenda a ele!”_**

Alycia continuava não acreditar na resistência da loira. Com um tom de voz doce ela explicou: - **_Eu não tenho mais nada com ele. O que acha? Depois de tudo o que ele fez? Eu adoro esse colar, foi eu mesma que me presentei quando fechei a 2° temporada de FTWD e pronto. Por favor, entenda-me!_**

Caía por terra o motivo estúpido de Eliza arranjar uma justificativa para terminar o relacionamento. Enquanto isso Alycia aguardava até onde a loira iria com tudo aquilo. E, realmente, a ela se mostrava covarde, saindo pela tangente ao dizer à namorada “ ** _Eu não consigo acreditar que você não tenha mais nada com ele. Você quem o marcou neste maldito colar. Está lá ainda na sua rede social, mesmo depois do escândalo! Mesmo depois de tudo! Eu sinto muito, mas eu... eu não posso dividir você_ ** (Disse com timbre de voz ameno).... **Eu não quero a metade de alguém, não quando eu estou por inteira** (fechou os olhos firmemente e virou-se de costas para que Alycia não percebesse que ela sabia que estava falando uma “puta” mentira, porque se tinha alguém inteira naquela relação era a Alycia...) .. **_não quando estou_** _**de corpo e alma...quando deixei toda a minha razão fora disso**_ (Eliza passou a mão no rosto a secar as primeiras lágrimas que desciam, justamente porque tinha que deixar a razão, mais uma vez, decidir as cenas dos próximos capítulos). **_Isso é se amarrar a alguém, Alycia...e não a um objeto ... Eu.. eu.... eu vou embora._.. ** (Disse Eliza olhando para a porta).

 

Com o tom suave e exausto, Aly responde “ ** _Sim, Liz, você sempre vai embora_....” ** e deixa seu corpo cair sobre a cama a “bufar” fadigada dos motivos fúteis de Eliza.  

 

**

 

Eliza seguia a passos lentos até a sala, abotoando a calça, pegando a blusa no chão da cozinha, os sapatos próximos à mesa, tudo lentamente, como se seu inconsciente estivesse atento ao que ela gostaria de fazer de verdade: ficar, ficar com Alycia. Ficar para sempre. Começar os dias ao lado dela. Deitar-se – completamente nua – todas as noites com ela, numa mesma cama. Ela queria ficar, ela sentia seu corpo paralisar. Ela se segura na porta e não acredita na covardia que acaba de concretizar. A sorte da loira é que sua amada é muito mais persistente do que orgulhosa.

 

Depois de bufar na cama, Alycia foi à direção de Eliza, rapidamente.  Em um movimento próprio dela, suave e delicado, estendeu os braços a entregar à bolsa de Eliza que estava caída próxima a porta de saída. **“ _Você vai mesmo embora? Mesmo que eu peça para ficar?_** _”_ Disse Alycia que recebeu como resposta de Eliza um longo suspirar. **“E _seu eu pedisse que ficasse comigo? Como um presente antecipado..._ (** Eliza ficou tão atordoada que até esquecera-se do aniversário de Alycia no dia seguinte e dos presentes que trouxera do Brasil) **_Fica comigo esta noite? Deixe-me amá-la, deixe-me sentir amada por você? Depois eu deixo você livre! Isso se ainda quiser me deixar”._ ** Dizia Alycia com olhar pedinte, porém, incrivelmente sedutor de quem sabia o que estava fazendo. Tudo o que ela queria era a confissão de Eliza sobre o real motivo desta bipolaridade em relação a elas. Por sua vez, Eliza – mesmo não acreditando que Alycia a deixaria realmente livre – precisava acatar aquele último pedido, por Alycia, por si, por elas.

As duas se beijaram com urgência, a pressionar os narizes em busca do respirar ofegante de corações acelerados. Alycia sussurrou algo como “ ** _cabeça dura que você é_** _!” e “ **que difícil de ter você!”**_ , ao ouvido de Eliza, enquanto a girava de volta em direção ao quarto. No caminho, o cheiro que vinha de dentro da sacola deixada no balcão aguçava os paladares, ainda mais depois dessa pequena discussão tola. As duas então sorriram e decidiram comer ali na mesinha de centro da sala, no chão. Enquanto Eliza organizava a refeição à mesa e separava as embalagens com a comida chinesa, Alycia voltou à cozinha para buscar o vinho e as taças.

Eliza não consegue encarar Alycia durante o período em que estão se alimentando. Ela sabe do “papelão” que fez e da tentativa frustrada de briga que arranjou. Para quebrar o clima ela retoma o assunto sobre seus acasos nas temporadas: “ ** _então você acha que a próxima vítima e a ser incluída na minha lista de conquista será a Nadia?”,_ ** perguntou com um sorriso tímido e pretencioso a obter como resposta um singelo “ ** _é minha maior aposta_ ”.** Eliza não conseguia entender toda aquela insegurança de Alycia, talvez, nunca a entenderia. Ah! Se Aly soubesse que a loira rasgaria em ato contínuo qualquer lista de conquista para ter a oportunidade de viver livremente, sem amarras, sem pressões, sem qualquer obstáculo com Alycia. Contudo, neste momento, a última coisa que Alycia precisava saber era de que Eliza largaria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela. E nisso, a loira não percebeu que era exatamente o que Alycia estava fazendo.

 

Eliza continuou a conversa a fim de tentar quebrar o clima tenso que ainda rondava o espaço: **_Aly, você foi um pouco rude... quanto... aos... aos... meus envolvimentos com o elenco.... você realmente está errada_**...(antes que continuasse, Alycia interrompeu com novos pedidos de desculpas...e Eliza continuou) “ ** _Eu  sei que isso a incomoda bastante...enfim... mas você realmente está errada, porque na terceira temporada eu “peguei” duas do elenco.... só para você lembrar....”_** Eliza gargalhou quebrando o clima tenso ainda decorrente da briguinha.  Alycia aproveitou o sorriso sapeca, envolvente e charmoso da namorada e de modo delicado a xingou de “cachorra pegadora”, direcionando em seguida os próprios lábios até os dela, para um leve selinho com o gosto recente de shoyo da comida temperada. 

 

A loira se fez de desentendida sobre o “cachorra pegadora”. Em seguida perguntou mais sobre as entrevistas de Alycia em Madri a lembrar-se da última que ela dera a um site para divulgar o seu filme policial. “ ** _Aly, temos que acertar o nome da série.... por sua causa falei “The ONE hundred”, isso levanta suspeitas sobre nós...._** ** _Precisamos treinar “The hundred” e não mais “ The One hundred”... Nós duas errando nas entrevistas….. levantará muitas desconfianças sobre nossa real amizade... e você precisa ficar atenta a FTWD que você tem esquecido o FEAR (risos) também...”._**

“ **The hundred?”** Disse Alycia ao encostar seus lábios nos de Eliza **.... “ _The.... (outro beijo) hund.... (outro beijo)... dred... aham... entendi... acho que agora não vou mais me esquecer.....”_ ** (Risos). Acreditando estar convencendo Eliza de continuar o romance delas, pelo tom de futuridade das palavras ditas, Alycia deixou seu corpo elevar-se sobre o da loira, afastou a taça de vinho e deslizou as próprias mãos pelo antebraço da namorada, permitiu os dedos da mão dela entrelaçarem com os seus a dizer.... “ ** _Eu amo você.... (_** _deu um leve suspiro)... **eu não sei mais imaginar....você... fora da minha vida Liz....”**_

Eliza estava em pedaços ao ouvir tudo aquilo.  E ela não podia dizer não. Não podia desistir. Pensou em quão fraca ela era ou estava sendo em cometer novamente o mesmo erro de meses atrás. Alycia merecia saber por que ela estava saindo de sua vida. Era o mínimo a se fazer por elas. Ou, em último caso, desistir de se afastar.

No entanto, naquele momento, ela apenas se deixou levar pela sedução provocada por Alycia e disse pausadamente: “ ** _Eu acho que sei porque....sei porque... não consegue viver sem mim”_ ** Alycia a retrucou com os lábios cerrados “ **Ah... sabe? Hummmm..”** Eliza sorrindo disse... “ ** _Não, não é pelos meus seios_** _....(_ abaixou os olhos a fitá-los) **_e também não é pelo meu desejo pelos seus_** (fitou os seios quase nus de Alycia).... **_É porque você sorri com todos os dentes amostra.... quando está comigo.... sem se dar conta.... porque você se despiu para mim. E não estou falando disso literalmente... que, aliás, enfim... Você não vive sem mim, porque aqui....entre quatro paredes você é apenas a Aly.... é apenas a mulher que eu amo, sem fama....sem holofotes... sem Leeeeexa.... sem “The ONE hundred”.... é só você e eu ....., sem  a parte do cachorra pegadora... (Risos). Eu vou amá-la por toda a minha vida! Cada dia da minha vida! Nada, nem ninguém fará eu sentir todo amor e toda dor por amá-la_ ”. **Com os olhos lacrimejados as duas sentiam, verdadeiramente e, mais uma vez, o peso da despedida.

Com o motivo fracassado de Eliza para justificar novamente seu afastamento, ela segue os conselhos da mãe e abre o jogo para Alycia.

**_\- Eu preciso dizer por que fugi hoje cedo do seu apartamento._ **

**_\- Oh! Então foi realmente uma fuga?  Só não me venha com edições de The 100 já que vocês nem começaram a gravar a 4º temporada._ **

**- _Eu falei The 100? Eu me enganei, então, deveria ter falado “Thumper”._ ** (Disse Eliza antes de abaixar o queixo até o próprio tronco para buscar forças em explicar o que seria dito, enquanto Alycia se gloriava com o fato de conhecer a namorada muito bem: “ ** _Eu sei quando está mentindo, Liz. E eu não gosto de sua insegurança, transtorno e desistência então... devemos conversar e resolver juntas...seja qual for o problema, não acha?_**

Eliza respirou. Puxou fôlego de onde não tinha. Movimentou o seu corpo para que Alycia ficasse sentada sobre o seu quadril. Só assim ela poderia sentir seu corpo prensado entre o chão da sala e corpo da namorada a evitar que fugisse de fazer aquilo que acreditava ser o melhor, o certo, o coerente. Aquilo que seria dos males, o menor. Desistir do seu maior amor.... e ela precisava estar ali, embaixo de Alycia, para que percebesse o quão quebrada estariam as duas.... ao final da conversa....

\- **Eu amo você Alycia. Eu amo cada gesto seu... cada suspiro... sorriso...seus olhos... seu jeito delicado, sua maneira de pensar, de agir, sua incrível inteligência e... e eu amo a sua carreira e...** Eliza foi interrompida com um som suplicado de Alycia “ ** _Liz, você não vai fazer isso de novo!_ ” **Exaltou Alycia tentando levantar seu corpo de cima da loira, mas foi impedida ao ter suas mãos entrelaçadas nas de Eliza.

 _- **Olha para mim! Olha para mim!**_ **(** Suplicava Eliza com novas lágrimas começam a descer do próprio rosto). **“ _Eu não estou fazendo isso apenas por você, mas por mim.... eu não quero este peso no meu ombro... eu não quero lembrar que você não aceitou, talvez, o melhor papel de sua carreira ou o papel que vai elevar sua carreira ao topo de Hollywood de maneira breve e sem tantas dificuldades ... por minha causa... Babe! Eu sempre vou amar você, isso eu não tenho dúvidas.... o que tivemos, OMG, foi tão intenso, tão verdadeiro.... foi....foi tão .... tão inesquecível... Eu amarei você todos os meus dias!_**

Alycia parecia não quer ouvir qualquer justificava ou promessa de amor, ela só queria viver aquele relacionamento com todas as suas fases, sem desistências. Segurando o pranto, relutou: **“ _Então não me abandone, Liz! Deixar você é a coisa mais difícil que poderia fazer! Outros papéis surgirão. Outro amor igual a esse, talvez, não! O nosso amor não! Não faça isso, por favor!”._**

Eliza suspira buscando forças para continuar aquilo “ **Nosso amor vai continuar.... _Aly... eu_** _(Eliza foi novamente interrompida por uma Alycia resistente e argumentativa “ **Não! Você não vai continuar.... você vai voltar a sua vida boemia... você vai voltar a frequentar as casas de stripper.... você vai ter, de vezes em quando, encontros casuais.... e você vai me machucar com isso... e eu vou querer esquecer tudo.... esquecer de tudo... de você.... e de todos os seus toques... e eu vou me entregar a primeira pessoa....  e tudo.. tudo que vivemos virará pó”.**_

A loira sabia exatamente do risco que corria. Conhecia as inseguranças da namorada e, principalmente, conhecia a si mesmo. Alycia estava certa. Logo ela retomaria sua vida de noitadas e, por mais que estivesse com o coração fardado a amá-la, cairia em uma cama qualquer, por prazer, por sexo, por físico, por nada. E com o nada faria tudo desaparecer dentro de Alycia. O mundo caia novamente sobre suas costas. Deixar Alycia era viver esperando o dia que Elycia seria uma mera lembrança na vida de sua linda, inteligente, determinada e delicada namorada. Ela enfrentava os riscos de se fazer o certo. Com um tom de voz engasgado, preso, mas suave, ela argumenta de forma decidida:

**_\- Foi como eu disse a você: eu sempre vou amá-la, mesmo que não seja mais recíproco, mesmo que seja apenas o meu coração, solitário. Eu vou sair por aquela porta e será definitivo, Aly. E a sua recusa ao papel do CW tornará este sofrimento em vão. Eu posso sair sabendo que você vai ficar bem e que estamos bem e que estamos fazendo o certo, agora; ou eu posso sair e passar todos os meus dias com o coração na mão confiando realmente que você não vá fazer nenhuma burrada. A escolha é sua!_ **

Imediatamente Alycia gritou **: “ _Você não está m.e d.a.n.d.o e.s.c.o.l.h.a, Liz!”_ ** Continuou aos prantos, quase como uma melodia de pedido de amor: “ ** _Eu não preciso olhar muito longe Liz. Eu não quero ter que ir, aonde você não me acompanhe. Eu não quero ter que segurar esta paixão aqui dentro de novo e não posso fugir de mim. Não me faça fechar mais uma porta, eu não quero mais esse sofrimento, fique em meus braços se você tem coragem ou devo imaginar você aqui? Não fuja longe de mim, eu não tenho nada, nada, se eu não tenho você_** _”._

 Um breve silêncio toma conta do espaço. As duas estão expostas, quebradas, em pedaços. O barulho oculto dos corações acelerados, amedrontados, inunda o ambiente. E tudo o que elas têm são olhos gritantes, respirações pedintes e vozes mudas.  Eliza levantou seu tronco para deixar seus lábios alcançarem o de Alycia a dizer “ **- _Faz amor comigo?!”._ **

Entre rostos molhados de lágrimas, soluços e paixão de despedida elas se tocavam com leveza e presa própria dos amantes. Alycia deixou o peso do seu corpo sobre Eliza, apoiou o antebraço envolta da cabeça dela e beijou cada detalhe de sua face: testa; nariz, pálpebras; bochecha....pintinha sobre a boca, queixo.... queixo... e mais queixo.... e, finalmente, com os lábios salgados buscou deixar sua língua encontrar a de Eliza, que escorregava suas mãos na cintura de Alycia, a buscar sua pele.... sentir seu diafragma expandir e contrair com a respiração instável e imperativa de Alycia. Eliza fazia pela última vez amor com a mulher que amava. Ela registrava milimetricamente cada centímetro do deslize de seus dedos a arrepiar o corpo de namorada. O choro misturado ao prazer, às lágrimas ao coração acelerado. O começo do fim.

Alycia não quer pensar que essa seja uma despedida, mas os olhos desesperados de Eliza para ela são assustadores. Suas pupilas estão tão dilatadas que o azul da íris se dissipa. Os toques com velocidade de despedida a deixam insegura. Ela não quer que aqueles momentos acabem. Ela posterga o próprio prazer ao máximo para garantir que terá a loira em seus braços por mais esse pequeno tempo relativo, que insurge voar quando se quer pará-lo.

As duas desabam em um abraço apertado. Alycia não tem forças para persistir e, pela primeira vez, ela parece conformada com o fim. Eliza só quer apreciar a cabeça de Alycia em seu peito a ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos do seu coração acelerado, apaixonado, destroçado. Elas vão ao quarto, deitam na cama. O corpo de Alycia sente o peso da decisão de Eliza e acaba desabando em sono. Com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da loira, Alycia não sabe que acordará sozinha na cama.

**

Quando Alycia cai no sono, Eliza decide sair de mansinho, para não correr o risco de desmoronar em uma estratégia de ternura vindo da ex-namorada. Ela tenta registrar cada átomo daquele quarto: O cordão de lâmpadas penduradas rente à parede; o tom claro dos móveis, o painel de fotos, o papel de parede de galhos secos a contornar a cabeceira da cama; o lençol de cetim cor de gelo; os cabelos cacheados de Alycia, as pernas longas e desnudas da criatura mais doce que já conheceu. A respiração tranquila de quem acordará sozinha; os lábios cerrados, de quem lhe deu os beijos mais verdadeiros. O cheiro de Alycia tatuado a sua pele.

Antes de sair definitivamente da vida de Alycia, Eliza rabisca um pequeno trecho musical, muito apropriado para a ocasião. Rouba uma pétala de rosa amarela na sala, coloca dentro da folha A4 de despedida, deixa junto ao pequeno vaso de begônias que está ao lado da cama. Gira o corpo para fora do quarto, do apartamento, do prédio, da vida de Alycia.

**

Alycia acorda de supetão por volta das 2h da manhã. Ela mal abre os olhos e já sente que está sozinha na cama. Ela suspira e, pela primeira vez não tem forças para pensar no que aconteceu; sente-se decepcionada com a fragilidade daquele romance, mas muito mais, com a facilidade de Eliza desistir delas. Ela adormece para daqui a pouco ter que levantar, pois com ou sem Eliza, ela precisa se apressar porque há uma Convenção a ir, aliás, um evento que será impossível não esbarrar com loira por lá. Alycia estará de volta onde tudo efetivamente começou para elas.

Por volta das 5h da manhã, ela se dirige ao banheiro, toma um banho rápido, faz a higiene matinal  e sai em direção a cozinha. Prepara um rápido café. Degusta-o enquanto termina de colocar algumas coisas na mala de mão. Observa a mala pronta ao lado do sofá na sala. Tenta lembrar-se de que não esqueceu nada. Outro gole de café e o pensamento longe em Eliza. Tudo pronto, o táxi requisitado pelo aplicativo já está a poucos metros do prédio. Alycia segura a bolsa e a mala de mão no antebraço e se agacha para pegar a mala maior quando lembra que o carregador do celular ficou no quarto. Ao desplugar o fio, um bilhete em pé ao lado do vaso de flores lhe chama atenção:

**

“Baby, eu não suportaria me despedir. Não suportaria escrever tudo o que estou sentindo. Tudo que estou fazendo você sentir, de novo. Eu fiz promessas que não posso cumprir, mas tudo bem, porque você sabe que não sou boa com isso. Mas sou boa com garantias e posso assegurar que você é a pessoa mais admirável que já conheci e eu nunca a esquecerei. Músicas falam melhores, então, saiba que”:

“ _Se eu ficar, eu apenas estarei em seu caminho, então eu vou, mas eu sei, que eu pensarei em você em cada passo do meu caminho. E eu sempre amarei você. Lembranças agridoces é tudo que estou levando comigo, portanto, adeus, não chore, pois sabemos que não sou o que você precisa. Espero que a vida a trate bem, que você tenha tudo o que sonhou e desejo para você prazer e felicidade, mas acima de tudo, eu desejo para você amor. Eu sempre amarei você, eu sempre amarei você. (Whitney Houston - I will Always love you)”_

**

Alycia está em lágrimas. No chão, literalmente. Com as costas apoiada na beira da cama, o bilhete em uma das mãos e a pétala de rosa amarela na outra, ela espera que sua dor passe instantaneamente. Contudo, não há receita que cure um coração em três minutos. O celular avisa que seu transporte chegou. A carreira, mais uma vez, pede prioridade. Ela seca os olhos inchados e avermelhados, recolhe com ímpeto suas bagagens, incorpora uma atriz bem realizada, com um futuro promissor, e envolve seu coração em papel laminado: nem esfriar, nem aquecer, apenas o manter na mesma temperatura. Quando a carreira não for prioridade, ela descobre o próprio coração. Isso foi o que pensou. Contudo, ver Eliza com um vestido florido durante a Convenção, sentir a quão quebrada a loira estava em todas as suas entrevistas e os olhos azuis novamente sem brilho, destruiu em cheio sua meta de esquecimento.


	20. PARTE II Maybe someday you and ......

_**_

**COMIC COM SAN DIEGO julho de 2016**

Alycia chegou um pouco atrasada ao hotel. Seus colegas de elenco já estavam quase prontos, quando ela simplesmente jogou as malas para dentro do quarto e foi até o cômodo em que estavam fazendo o make.

Rapidamente a maestria da maquilagem ofuscou os olhos tristonhos e cheios de mágoas, por duas bochechas rosadas, delicadas e espetacularmente apaixonantes. O cabelo estava um pouco, na verdade, bastante selvagem e deixá-lo a um padrão rigorosamente desejado demandaria tempo. Então, uma máscara capilar, uma queimada de fios e a Alycia estava pronta para arrasar corações.  

Voltou ao quarto, jogou um preto básico, deixando parte do abdômen amostra, e decidiu aproveitar as experiências de uma Comic-Con com mais visibilidade ao seu papel em FTWD e, claro, toda repercussão que ainda se desenrolava por causa de Lexa em the100.

Já na porta do Hotel Alycia é entrevistada, ao lado do seu colega de elenco Frank Dillane (que-não-lava-o-cabelo-que-nervoso!). Ela falou sobre seu personagem, novas gravações e férias. Também adiantou que está analisando novos projetos e que só voltam a gravar a terceira temporada de FTWD em quatro meses. Esclareceu ainda que tirará esse tempo para descansar e se aprimorar profissionalmente, salvo o aparecimento de algum trabalho.

Em seguida, o elenco cumpre o itinerário do evento: fotos promocionais, entrevistas privadas com patrocinadores e jornalistas, via rádio, transmissões ao vivo e via redes sociais. Sem painel FTWD no primeiro dia, Alycia tem tempo suficiente para voltar ao Hotel, no início da tarde, a se preparar para receber o prêmio “MTV Fandom Awards” no começo da noite.

**

Alycia apareceu com um lindo (para alguns, nem tanto) vestido caramelo de veludo, em efeitos 3D. Enfim, linda sim e toda emocionada ao receber o prêmio disse:

**_“ Isto é incrível! Sério! Acho que isto_ ** _(o prêmio em sua mão) **vai para todos os fãs. Na verdade, este é um prêmio de vocês, vocês fizeram isto, por tudo que trabalharam, então, muito obrigada! É incrível ver que um personagem assim tenha os impactado tanto. Enche-me de orgulho. A aceitação que vocês mostraram para o que a Lexa é, e quem ela é, diz muito sobre o próprio ‘fandom’ e isso é incrível. Obrigada ao Jason e aos escritores de “the100”, porque sem eles não teríamos a Lexa** (verdade e por causa deles também não a temos mais!) **. E acho importante reconhecer isso** (tipo, não odeiem o produtor! Ahhaha). **Mas, de verdade, esse prêmio é de vocês e obrigada por me deixar interpretá-la e SENTIREMOS falta dela** (Olha o carinho dela com Lexa e com o fandom!!!) **Obrigada, gente!”** Finalizou a atriz carregando o prêmio para desfilar nos tapetes vermelhos do evento. _

O dia foi tão espetacular, corrido e cheio de surpresas, mimos e presentes por parte do público, dos seus colegas de elenco, dos entrevistadores e amigos, via telefone,  que ao chegar ao hotel, Alycia nem se deu conta que levou um tremendo “pé na bunda” na véspera do dia do seu aniversário. Que belo presente, hein, D. Eliza Taylor!?

Com o evento, as comemorações ficariam mesmo para outro dia. Na mesma semana ela já havia confirmado passar uns dias com suas melhores amigas australianas, dentre elas, óbvio, Maia.

_**_

Ainda em Los Angeles, Eliza passa o dia na companhia de notícias da SDCC2016 e de umas garrafinhas de cachaça mineira que trouxe ao voltar do Brasil. Ao desfazer a mala para inserir as roupas da Comic-Con, ela se lembra dos mimos que se esqueceu de dar para Alycia em razão do aniversário: um aparador de sonhos, cangas de praia, paçoquinha, cachaça, e um lindo bracelete da grife brasileira Genipapo, inspirada Jardins da Amazônia e, claro, havaianas. Eliza estava se odiando mais uma vez! Ela havia passado todos os limites. Ela não poderia ter magoado Alycia dessa forma tão próximo a uma data importante. Isso marca a gente para sempre. Com raiva e vergonha de si mesmo, ela não consegue acreditar que a última lembrança delas que Alycia terá é a de ser abandonada na véspera do próprio aniversário. Ela sente o peso do arrependimento, mas agora, é tarde para voltar e, mais que isso, é errado voltar. Eliza está completamente perdida!

Ela espera a noite chegar para encarar, no dia seguinte, um evento, o público e, provavelmente, Alycia em pedaços. Enrolada em várias cobertas, ela adormece assistindo (repetida vezes) ao vídeo de Alycia recebendo o prêmio MTV.

**

Era para Eliza ter embarcado na noite anterior, porém, com ela, os voos sempre atrasam. E foi o que aconteceu: ela embarcou na manhã seguinte. Ainda no avião, em sua rede social, ela posta uma foto a mostrar suas unhas brasileiras, seus lábios de biquinho, olhos azuis brilhantes na busca de forças para aguentar mais uma Convenção que lhe trará demasiadas recordações Clexa, mas também e, muito mais, Elycia.

Ao chegar ao Hotel Eliza vestia seu conjuntinho preto básico e, pasmem, de havaianas (ela gostou mesmo do acessório). Os compromissos The 100 eram apenas a tarde, então ela e sua amiga aproveitaram para brindar com as garrafas de whisky oferecidas no quarto de hotel. Com o calor em San Diego, Eliza precisa colocar algo mais confortável. Trocou o pretinho básico por uma linda blusa vermelha regata de cetim. Mais alguns goles, olhos cediços de arrependimento ela faz um curto vídeo aos fãs e nele há nítida revelação das perturbações internas que a tormenta.

Início da tarde. É hora de se apresentar oficialmente na SDCC2016. Com um vestido claro,  longo (?) todo floral (para arrebentar de vez com a Alycia), e maquiagem um pouco mais pesada, Eliza faz as primeiras fotos, entrevistas e demais cronogramas do evento. Cada resposta que envolve a palavra “Lexa” a deixa cada vez mais aérea em seus pensamentos a lembrar-se de Elycia.

Ao responder sobre Clarke voltar ao mundo dos Grounders, ela gagueja, reflete, engole o nó que se forma em sua garganta, ergue os olhos novamente para dizer que “ **estar reunida com Lexa, estar apaixonada, realmente se apaixonar a distraiu de todo o resto e, agora com a partida de Lexa, Clarke tem que encarar um novo desafio** ” a loira esclareceu quase como uma confissão pessoal.  Em seguida, quando questionada sobre a cena favorita em filmar ela reluta, absolve consigo, mas precisa ser sincera com Elycia, ainda que usando Clexa como escudo.

Eliza revelou externamente que “ **filmar com Alycia na cidade Luz foi a melhor cena, porque ela estava de volta para ‘nós’, e Alycia é uma das suas melhores amigas no mundo e foi tão bom ter ela comigo. Foi o melhor episódio da temporada** ”. Em sua estrutura interna, no entanto, as lembranças dos bastidores daquelas cenas atormentavam suas emoções: o primeiro “eu a amo” de Alycia, seguido de um estúpido: “obrigada”; o sexo no camarim; o flagra do agente de Alycia fazendo-a enxergar que a carreira dela sempre seria prioridade. Eliza sabia que o dia da despedida chegaria. Tudo era só questão de tempo. Ela sabia, já naquele mês de janeiro, que a carreira da ex-namorada venceria o amor que elas sentiam. E resistiu alguns meses. Na madrugada do dia 19/07/2016, quando saiu do apartamento de Alycia sorrateiramente provou-se sua teoria.

Ao final de entrevistas individuais, Eliza se apresentou (ao lado do elenco da série) no Painel The 100. As perguntas mais comuns foram a respeito de Clexa e quanto à possibilidade de volta de Lexa. Suposições que foram supridas pela declaração ríspida do produtor ao dizer que não haveria a volta do personagem. Nesse instante, Eliza retoma a memória a declaração da última SDCC em que seu coração disparava ao saber que Lexa voltaria para gravar a terceira temporada. Muito mais ao final do evento, quando Alycia confessou naquele quarto de hotel estar também envolvida como ela.  Tudo naquele espaço eram lembranças, fictícias e reais. Ela estava enlouquecendo! Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Ela queria que o tempo voltasse, há exato um ano, para ter a chance de aproveitar muitos mais todos os minutos em que o relacionamento delas era apenas flores, sem espinhos.  

_**_

No mesmo espaço distrital, porém, a milhas de distância, Alycia passava um dia tranquilo, isso porque ela não tinha que responder 100% de questões sobre Clexa. Com um roupão, ops, vestido em tom claro em perfeita sintonia com o meio coque e parte o cabelo solto, a australiana roubava suspiros de fãs e, em um IPhone qualquer, no mesmo evento, de certa loira que a acompanhava – sempre que possível – cada notícia de sua ex-namorada (definição de stalkear aqui).   

A programação de FTWD foi todo no lado externo do evento (ao ar livre), o que deixava o look de Alycia ainda mais natural, com cabelos ao vento. Ela recebeu diversos presentes, autografou fotos, posou para selfies, enfim, recebeu todo o carinho do público, mesmo estando em pedaços a cada nova foto de Eliza em sua mesa para postar a própria assinatura sobre a imagem. Cada rabisco feito, olhando para aquele sorriso, os olhos azuis, a língua entre os dentes, a pinta acima da boca o jeito sujinho de Clarke ou de Elyza Lex nas fotos, era como uma nova cicatriz em seu peito. Eliza não poderia desistir tão fácil assim delas. Pensou ao longo do dia.

_**_

Embora estivessem no mesmo local (CCSD), as duas não se esbarraram pelos corredores do evento. As agendas dos dois shows (The 100 e FTWD) ocorrem praticamente ao mesmo tempo, inclusive o Painel. As entrevistas ocorrem em locais variados e isso foi suficiente para que elas sequer pudessem se olhar, mesmo que a distância. Na verdade, esse desencontro, para ambas, era oportuno e conveniente, afinal, estavam as duas com corações sensíveis a qualquer troca de olhares entre elas. Contudo, o universo apenas obedece às vontades intrínsecas de nossas verdadeiras emoções e desejos. Então, havia um evento que elas indubitavelmente colidiram: na festa do EW!

_**_

Eliza é a primeira a desfilar no tapete vermelho. Apesar do vestido preto a exaltar suas curvas, o make está menos carregado que durante o dia. Ainda assim, a fundir o reflexo de sua alma. Eliza tinha olhar de quem estava preparada para “enfiar o pé na jaca”. Por dentro, estava saturada do evento, de perguntas, de lembranças, de incertezas, de ansiedade para colocar os olhos em cima de Alycia.

Em um lindo vestido azul suave, Alycia deixa a coxa esquerda amostra para fazer-se presente de maneira atraente (não disse que era para Eliza). Usava um lindo colar a contornar todo o pescoço (mais gosta de um negócio no pescoço!) e uma maquiagem meiga. Definitivamente uma imagem angelical, incompatível com todo inferno interior que passava. As duas estão finalmente no mesmo local.

**

O lugar tem excesso de glamour, profissionais a representar seus respectivos shows, enquanto agentes buscam por novos clientes. Michaels tinha planos para aquela noite. Um deles era convencer Alycia de que o melhor é aceitar o papel com a CW. Ele busca apresentar sua cliente ao maior número de pessoas envolvidas no projeto, para que ela se “empolgue”, reflita e tome, finalmente, uma decisão sensata. Todas essas artimanhas a impede de chegar mais perto de Eliza, que se diverte numa perfeita mistura de Lindsey, Jéssica e álcool.

Não demora muito para Eliza postar fotos e vídeos em estado extremamente “leve”. Ao lado dela, suas colegas de elencos, a arrancar em Alycia inquietação, insegurança e ciúmes. A estratégia de Michaels estava indo por água abaixo, porque sua cliente não parava de procurar por Eliza e ela não sossegaria enquanto não tropeçasse com ela. Depois de muito disfarçar e se esquivar de apresentações profissionais, Alycia finalmente consegue se aproximar da loira e ao pé do ouvido ir direto ao ponto:

_- **Não é porque não estamos juntas que não podemos.... você sabe....hoje... aqui... há um ano... nós finalmente colocávamos as cartas na mesa.... um feedback pode fazê-la desistir desta ideia maluca de se afastar....**_

Eliza quase teve um orgasmo com as palavras pronunciadas suavemente em seus tímpanos. Apesar de seu enorme desejo de raptar Alycia para um quarto qualquer, as desculpas deveriam ser mais convincentes. Então, com um timbre doloroso na voz atraentemente sexy do efeito do álcool, ela se esquiva “- **_Parece que estamos nos tornando eventuais_** ”. Alycia se surpreende com a justifica e intensifica, “ ** _Mas_** _v **ocê sempre teve relacionamentos eventuais.... está acostumada....”**_ **,** finaliza com um sorriso desaforado a ouvir de Eliza a mais dura e doce declaração de amor:

 _-_ **_Você nunca foi eventual na minha vida, Alycia.... e eu....eu... prometi a você que jamais seria casual dividir a minha cama.... nossa cama_.... **

E inconscientemente Alycia está pedindo de novo por elas **: “ _Então não desista de nós tão fácil.... diga sim... hoje....amanhã, vamos viver intensamente tudo isso...diga sim e eu apareço nua na porta do seu quarto...._ **

Eliza imagina a cena em sua cabeça e, por um instante, ela se vê fardada a fracassar, a quebrar a sua promessa de não atrapalhar a carreira de Alycia. Ela imagina o quão sorridente sua ex-namorada estaria atrás da porta. Aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso com todos os dentes amostra, som tímido e alma reluzente, totalmente exposta e disposta a se entregar mais uma vez. E a razão se manifesta mais uma vez: “ ** _Nem estamos no mesmo hotel, Aly.... sem chances de você fazer isso.._.” ** Rapidamente Alycia se pegou as oportunidades **“ _Eu dou meu jeito... você só precisa dizer sim...._ ” **Eliza continua resistindo “ ** _Não estou hospedada sozinha...”_** _Alycia se dá por vencida **“Quantas desculpas você ainda vai inventar para dizer que não me quer? ”**_

Eliza já está embriagada de amor com o perfume doce de Alycia tão perto de si. A loira se prende consigo, perde sua coerência e tenta mais uma vez fazer com que a ex-namorada entenda seus motivos **“ _Eu quero você.... só não quero ter que carregar uma culpa.... não posso prejudicar você Aly, porque... porque_ ** (Eliza arranca força para falar mais uma mentira sobre elas) **_porque eu sei que nós... nós não seremos duradouro.. Eu me conheço e vou querer minhas aventuras.. meus acasos...não vai demorar acontecer..._**

**- _Eu não entendo esse seu medo Eliza ... Medo de me amar.. ou medo de ..._** _(Neste instante Lindsey e Jéssica chegavam para cumprimentar Alycia)._

_- **Hey LEXA**_! (Gritou Lindsey já alterada alcoolicamente)

As duas se cumprimentaram com as cortesias tradicionais. Educada, Aly também acenou para Jéssica, já que era a primeira vez que a via. Em seguida, Richard chegou para cumprimentá-la também. Eliza se afastou um pouco a buscar mais bebidas. Lindsey a seguiu e depois Jessica. Richard e Alycia então puderam conversar a sós e, amigos que eram, colocaram alguns assuntos em dia, inclusive, a australiana aproveitou para fazer um pedido ao amigo.

Quando Eliza retornou até onde estavam os dois, Alycia já estava se despedindo, porque seu agente havia lhe acenado, obviamente, para conservar a estratégia de mantê-la longe de Eliza, ainda mais com tantos olhares de marqueteiros da CW.  Após cumprimentar Richard e finalizar com um “ **obrigada** ”,  Alicia virou-se para Eliza a sussurrar em seu ouvido com um tom de despedida estrategicamente consciente: “ ** _Boa sorte com o seu ménage a tròis_** ”.

Eliza gelou! Parecia ter alcançado seu objetivo, já que não interpretou aquilo com ironia, senão como um “ ** _foda-se, cansei de você Eliza! ”._** E o coração acelera mais uma vez, a dor de se deixar partir e a vitória de uma batalha perdida a fazem levar mais rapidamente o copo de bebida à boca. Os goles atravessam sua traqueia queimando-a por dentro, ardendo seus mais primitivos desejos. O inevitável começa a acontecer. Alycia torna a desistência mais real quando subsistiu sua insistência por sua determinação.  Eliza se convence de que é só uma questão de tempo para que Aly assine o contrato com a Warner e a esqueça, definitivamente.

**

Alycia decide dar mais atenção a sua carreira e atende a trajetória esquematizada por seu agente. Ao conversar com um dos co-produtores da nova série, ela parece mais receptiva à ideia, afinal, ela sempre sonhou com este papel. Por quase uma hora ela afasta seus olhares de Eliza para focar em sua carreira e, claro, para aproveitar os excelentes drinks ofertados. Ao se aproximar do bar, um fã pede um autógrafo, mas nenhum dos dois tem papel onde assinar. Ele puxa uma nota de $10 dólares. Ela autografa e dá ao fã, que, aliás, aproveita para tirar algumas fotos também (quer o número de telefone dela, RAPAZ!?!).  

Alycia continua sua receptividade ao projeto, conversa com mais meia dúzia de colaboradores e ao virar o último gole do copo, devolve sua atenção novamente para Eliza, que se diverte com as amigas de elenco. A conhecer bem a loira, ela sabe que aquela quantidade de álcool mais ex- casuais não faria nada bem para si, nem para ninguém.

Em meio à decisão de enfrentar mais um drink ou não, Alycia não consegue entender por que insiste tanto com Eliza. Talvez, só talvez, fosse a certeza de que tudo que a loira fizesse fosse para sua proteção. E isso pode ser um dos atos mais altruísta de um relacionamento verdadeiro. O problema é que com ele, vem à dor da separação. A insegurança da continuidade. A imprevisão da ausência de saudade. A certeza daquilo que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.  

Então, Alycia finaliza seu plano mental organizado mais cedo, quando ainda se vestia para comparecer aquele evento. Aproxima-se mais uma vez das meninas em busca dos ouvidos e olhos de Eliza. Todavia, Lindsey com alvoroço da bebida em seu sangue, diz que o encontro delas não poderia ficar sem uma selfie Elycia, ops, se corrigiu para falar Clexa. Foi então que Eliza puxou seu celular do bolso para a última foto, a atualizar a pasta reservada da mulher que amava em seu celular. Lindsey estava certa. Aquele encontro teria que ser registrado para os fãs, para ela, para elas.

E elas estão em um abraço apertado.  O cheiro da pele de Alycia era tão familiar, tão envolvente que nem o alto teor de álcool em seu corpo foi capaz de provocar maior tremor de pernas em Eliza. Quando Aly contornou os braços em suas costas e colou o rosto no seu, a loira sentiu que Leashy-Loo era sua, sentiu que sempre seria dela. Eliza sentia o pulsar do coração da ex-namorada encostado em seu coração. Eliza estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, uma crise de pânico. Alycia estava em seus braços, sua pele estava colada na dela. Seios com seios. O sorriso estava ao seu lado. Suas respirações, como tantas vezes, estão ofegantes, desesperadas uma pela outra em meio a umas centenas de desconhecidos. Os olhos lacrimejados.

A loira desejou que aqueles 10 segundos cronometrados para o flash da câmera, a capturar a última lembrança delas, sozinhas, fossem eternos. Contudo, o máximo que ela pode fazer foi manter o amor naquela fotografia, fazer aquela memória para elas mesmas. Em que os olhos nunca se fechassem e os corações não estivessem tão partidos. O tempo estaria congelado para sempre, mas os 10 segundos se esgotaram. Lindsey também queria uma foto com os Comandantes e, então, interrompeu o momento das duas. Que apenas se entreolharam como se quisessem, ambas, morar naquele espaço.

Todas começam a tirar fotos umas com as outras, mas Lindsey queria fotos com as duas amigas, apenas. Então, ela puxa Alycia com um braço e, com o outro, puxa Eliza a se posicionar no meio delas. As três amigas não economizam os flashes. Nas últimas fotos, Alycia resolveu jogar sua última cartada, gira o próprio corpo para ficar ao lado de Eliza, encosta seu rosto no dela para a selfie das três. Enquanto o cronômetro do flash é regressivo em sua contagem de despedidas delas, Alycia sussurra no ouvido da loira: “ ** _Eu escolho você, Liz! Eu sempre vou escolher amar você_** ”. Eliza sorriu maravilhosamente com olhos lagrimejados a tirarem – talvez – a última foto Elycia.

Em um curto e afetivo abraço de despedida, Alycia encaçapa a bola oito de seu jogo. Diz ao ouvido de Eliza: **“ _volte para o hotel com o Richard, ele vai ceder o próprio quarto para nós acabarmos com essa sua teimosia”_** _._ Ao final da frase ela sorri com os olhos e Eliza se rende à insistência da ex-namorada postando, minutos depois a foto delas em seu twitter com a legenda “ ** _Found ma gurl!!! ~~@~~ EW”._ **

**_**_ **

Enquanto Alycia volta a fazer social para engrandecer o lado profissional, Eliza continua a se divertir com suas colegas. Richard está muito empolgado, afinal, é sua primeira Comic-Con e acaba entrando no clima com as meninas. Percebe que Eliza está excedendo muito na bebida e a aconselha a parar, mesmo porque ela não vai querer se encontrar com Alycia embriagada. Ela abaixa os olhos, cerra os lábios e com o tom de voz quieta, mas desesperado confessa _“ **eu não posso ir ao encontro dela. Eu não posso Richard. Ela precisa me esquecer! ”.**  _

O amigo fica preocupado com o jeito da loira. Até questiona o porquê, mas a loira volta a repetir as palavras ditas anteriormente, com um tom de voz ainda mais dolorido e enrolado. Com a mão sobre o ombro da amiga, ele a questiona se não é exagero de sua parte. Alerta que seja qual for a coisa que ela esteja evitando, isso é pior do que perder o amor que as duas sentem. O amigo volta a perguntar se é exatamente isso que ela precisa fazer. Eliza balança a cabeça em sinal positivo e experimenta mais um gole do copo em sua mão _._

Richard então busca o celular para avisar Alycia que não adianta ela ir ao Hotel, mas Eliza segura a sua mão e pede que ele não a avise: “ _o **melhor para Alycia agora é duvidar do meu caráter. Esperar em um quarto de hotel, sozinha, deve funcionar para ela finalmente desistir de tudo**_ **”.** Richard não acreditava no que estava ouvindo: “ **L _iza, você não é esse tido de pessoa. Você não pode fazer isso com ela. Não a magoe tanto. Alycia é muito doce para receber esse tido de tratamento”_** _a amiga continua a pedir para que ele não ligue para Alycia. O rapaz não acata o desejo da amiga: “ **Desculpe Liza, mas eu não vou participar disso** ”_.

Eliza então deixa o amigo na poltrona e vai até Jéssica, enquanto Lindsey se joga em Richard a derramar Strawberryoska em seu colo. No impulso ele deixa cair seu celular que desliga instantaneamente. Lindsey pede desculpas ao amigo, que não se irrita, já que os ânimos estão fora de controle por causa do álcool já consumido. Richard consegue ligar o celular e disca para Alycia, que não demora atender. Contudo, o barulho do ambiente não permite que os dois tenham uma conversa.

A ligação é cortada e, enquanto, Richard digita um texto, explicando que Eliza decidiu não ir vê-la, Alycia fica sem bateria. Ela não lê a tempo a mensagem do amigo e após a festa vai ao hotel a espera de Eliza, contudo, em vão. Richard chega pouco tempo depois de Alycia. Confirma que a loira não virá e impede, com argumentos bastante convincentes, dentre eles, amor próprio, que Alycia não vá ao quarto da loira.

Richard ainda explica que ela não voltará ao Hotel àquela noite. As meninas pareciam ter uma festa privada com outros amigos e a loira não perdeu a continuação da noitada. Alycia finalmente se sente vencida. Richard lhe oferece abrigo e umas doses de vodca, mas ela prefere voltar ao próprio Hotel e se preparar para o último dia de Comic-Con, afinal, são apenas dois painéis no final da manhã. Antes de dormir, ela fecha os olhos e volta a se questionar sobre o poder que Eliza tem sobre ela. Entre uma e outra teoria própria, ela adormece.

**

Alycia acorda por voltas das 10h para cumprir a agenda FTWD. Com um vestido preto e o colar da noite anterior, ela concede algumas entrevistas ao lado do elenco.  Aliás, finalmente, a australiana recebe o álbum CLEXA – criado pelos fãs – que, apesar de muitas perguntas sobre Alicia em FTWD, seu público é consideravelmente muito mais Lexa. Assim, ela recebe os carinhos, sentimentos de saudades, mas também descobre que seu personagem é tão adorado quanto ela própria. Essa é a percepção dela no trato com os fãs que se aproximam. Tudo reflexo do que ela própria é. Delicadeza, educação, simpatia e cautela para não deixar respingar, nos fãs, a bagunça que Eliza causou dentro de si.

No painel de FTWD, os fãs continuam não poupando perguntas sobre sua antiga série, inclusive, a rondar sobre uma possível volta. Ela reafirma que, um personagem tão importante, não pode ficar indo e voltando à série. Ademais, seu compromisso agora é firmar-se em FTWD, torcer para que nenhum zumbi a tire de mais um show. Disse em tom de brincadeira.

**

Por volta das 14h, Alycia já estava dispensada. FTWD não tinha mais compromissos a cumprir. Então ela aproveitou a piscina do hotel, inclusive, a se surpreender com a história do snapchat de sua amiga, que a filmou com uma linda áurea de borboletas amarelas, o que lhe cai muito bem, por sinal. Inquieta, porém decidida, ela resolveu curtir os últimos instantes do evento, entre amigos. Considerando o “bolo” de Eliza, um rompimento temporário. Afinal, Alycia conhecia a ex-namorada. Era só uma questão de tempo para ela ligar no meio da madrugada, com o tom de voz rouco e embriagado a se declarar loucamente apaixonada.

**

Já a loira, no meio da manhã, concedeu uma entrevista vestindo, as havaianas novamente, uma calça colada e uma regata vermelha a levantar suposições de que ela teria passado a noite acompanhada de um fotógrafo (os fãs seguem cada passo!). Eliza achou apropriadas as teorias levantadas e, por essa razão, não desmentiu os boatos. A loira estava despenteada e muito a vontade do _talk show_ que participava. A considerar que a Eliza trocou as investidas da ex-namorada por uma festa privada em uma suíte regrada à tequila e a teorias absurdas de bêbados noturnos, ela parecia muito bem. Não estou dizendo apenas pela bebedeira, mas por toda dor dobrada que ela sente por ter que magoar Alycia. 

No início da tarde a loira já está dispensada da agenda de the100 e pode, ao lado de sua amiga “carrapata”, aproveitar a praia com direito a fotinho e especulações de onde estaria Alycia no mesmo instante. Assim, se encerrava o evento, para as duas. Uma tarde na piscina e outra na praia, e dois corações partidos em busca do seguir em frente.

_**_

Nos dias seguintes, Eliza continua seu tour turístico, acompanhada de sua amiga inseparável. Em um dos seus passeios, na companhia da namorada do amigo de elenco BOB, a atriz posta em seu Twitter desconte por ter que esperar quase 2h em um fila “ _for **the Harry Potter ride. Losin our miiiiinds!”**_ **.**

Do outro lado da história, tem-se Alycia comemorando com atraso seu aniversário. Em companhia das amigas australianas, Valentina, Maia, Emma e Marny, ela se delicia de uma excelente refeição com doses extras de margarita. Com muitos presentes e no seu modo singular de discrição, ela se sente acolhida em meio a todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. A aproveitar o momento, ela busca uma oportunidade para contar a Maia, sua melhor amiga, tudo que se passa, mas, a programação divertida a faz repensar e ela decide não estragar as comemorações. O assunto desagradável ficará para outra ocasião.

_**_

Chegava o final de semana e Eliza tem outra convenção a ir _:_ ~~#~~ ** _Columbus_** _~~#~~ **WizardWorld.**_ Excetuado o fato de Eliza aceitar o convite de algumas fãs para ir ao quarto delas, trocar figurinhas, beber umas doses de vodcas e cantarolar algumas canções, a convenção seguiu seu andamento normal: presentes, Clexa, questionamentos sobre Alycia e as fotos do episódio 307, a suposição de Clarke e Raven, aliás, ideia que aproximou ainda mais Lindsey de Eliza no final de semana.

Eliza estava sentindo-se solta para quem quisesse ver (isso incluía Alycia). Para aguçar a pretensão de esquecimento do seu relacionamento, Eliza ainda postou uma foto provocante ao lado da colega de elenco com a legenda “ _Princess Mexhanic !!! ~~#~~ **yahsqueen**_ **”.** Era preciso convencer a si mesmo de que seria fácil seguir em frente sem Alycia. Mas tantas postagens nas redes sócias, só causavam mágoa  e insegurança em Alycia. No dia seguinte, Eliza e Lindsey se apresentavam para as gravações da 4° temporada de THE100  em Vancouver. A cara da loira não era das melhores, por duas razões em uma mesma pessoa: Lexa e Alycia.  Tudo ficava mais difícil por causa da noite anterior a sua apresentação , que Eliza recebeu o seguinte áudio da ex-namorada:

“ ** _Oi, Liz, tudo bem? Jason tem rondado meu agente para saber sobre a possibilidade de voltar a 4º temporada de The 100, parece-me que para alguns flashbacks de Lexa e, também de Clarke. Gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso, antes de decidir. Aguardo seu retorno. Beijos. Aly”._**

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Jura? Alycia você não pode ser tão estúpida em rejeitar um papel de protagonista para viver uma morta-viva em the 100! Quem Jason pensa que é? O que Alycia tem na cabeça para aceitar um papel que já está morto tendo em mãos uma oportunidade única de ser protagonista na própria série! Eliza começava a pensar em estratégia drástica para que Alycia se desligasse definitivamente dela e de the100. O tempo estava correndo e os produtores da CW precisavam de uma resposta em menos de 40 dias. Eliza precisa fazer Alycia entender que está tudo definitivamente acabado entre elas e umas das coisas que mais a magoa é a indiferença: Então ela responde o áudio “ ** _espero que esteja bem Alycia! Q_** ** _uanto ao seu retorno em The 100, não vejo com bons olhos aos fãs e nem a você mesma, para o elenco acredito que todos ficarão muito felizes. Será muito bem-vinda, de novo. Eliza_** ”.

**

Assim que recebeu o retorno de Eliza, Aly não se conteve em ligar e saciar a vontade de escutá-la, em ter sua atenção, indubitavelmente, dirigida a ela:

**_\- Alô, tudo bem Alycia?_ ** _(Disse secamente Eliza)_

**_\- Tudo bem! Alycia, hein?! Então nos tornamos apenas duas desconhecidas, duas estranhas?_ **

_- **Não, pelo contrário, nos tornamos apenas conhecidas, colegas de elenco. Você entende, não é? A carreira em primeiro lugar.** (Eliza continuava sendo indiferente com a voz trêmula do outro lado da linha)_

Já Alycia começa a compreender a burrada que acabara de fazer. Um fio de esperança a ligá-las e ela passava a imaginar que Eliza mudaria de ideia quanto a elas. Doce engano! Aly percebe seu descontrole emocional com a situação. Por outro lado, ela entende que precisa de motivos que a ajudem esquecerem de vez a loira australiana. Ela prossegue em suas inseguranças que impulsionaram o real motivo dessa ligação:

**_\- Não há problemas para você? Nem para o elenco? Seu tom de voz não parece amigável... parece que minha presença agradará, na verdade, nem todo mundo, não você. .._ **

**_\- Você está errada! Eu só tive uma semana difícil, você será muito bem-vinda, sem exceções!_ **

**_\- Lindsey também será receptiva?_ **

**_\- Por que não seria?_ **

**_\- Não sei... por que você não me conta?_ **

**_\- Não estou entendendo Alycia. Há algo que queira me perguntar_** _?_ (Eliza sabia exatamente como alimentar as inseguranças da ex-namorada).

_Aly busca uma razão para romper os laços e secamente lança a pergunta que lhe aflige: **\- Você dormiu com a Lindsey no último final de semana?**_

O silêncio na linha era suficiente para ouvir apenas duas respirações angustiadas, instáveis e ansiosas a espera de uma resposta agradável que jamais viria. Eliza segura o próprio coração entre os dedos, engole o nó da garganta e lança em tom de desespero silencioso um timbre de voz piedoso a alimentar uma falsa insegurança em Alycia _“ **Você já deveria saber a resposta Aly”.**_

_Alycia acabara de receber o soco no estômago de que precisava com a resposta de Eliza. Embora transparecesse suavidade em seu tom de voz, Alycia mostrava dor e sofrimento nos timbres cortados pela sua respiração a finalizar aquela ligação em tom educado e arrependido: “ **Desculpe, eu não deveria ter ligado para você. Cuide-se, Liz! Boa noite!** ”. _

Não que Eliza tivesse dormido com Lindsey ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas Alycia pensar que sim a deixava mais próxima de aceitar a proposta de trabalho. Foi o que Aly começou a analisar no momento: Eliza não estava valendo tanto esforço.

_**_

**_Agosto de 2016_ **

Hora de voltar ao trabalho. Eliza desembarca em Vancouver com cara de luto para iniciar as gravações. Já no primeiro dia a produção passa a tesoura no cabelo da loira. As gravações começam e ela busca encontrar no trabalho a distração perfeita para o seu coração partido. Talvez Vancouver não fosse o local mais adequado para isso, no entanto, era o que tinha. Pensou que mudar a rotina e o ambiente das temporadas anteriores faria mais amena essa caminhada de gravação sem Alycia.

Então, aceitou a ideia de dividir casa com a colega de trabalho Paige Turco (mamãe Abby), a evitar que lembranças doces em corredores de Hotel façam parte do seu dia. Devidamente alojadas, a casa – com o passar das gravações – passou a ser um ponto de encontro da “panelinha” do elenco.

**

O reencontro com toda a produção, colegas e amigos é o que mantém Eliza ocupada o suficiente para não pensar nos amores de que precisou abdicar. O cast continua unido e fanfarrão. Na primeira semana ao final da gravação, o elenco foi a um bar para comemorar e, também, dar boas-vindas aos novos integrantes. A comemoração também serviu para os personagens esporádicos que passam a ser permanente na série e, pela diversidade, até mortos que não retornarão estão no grupo. Eliza, que não tem problemas com isto, faz novas amizades, inclusive, a despertar o interesse de um defunto da série que continua a participar das reuniões do elenco.

As entrevistas sobre especulações para a 4° temporada também continuam. Em uma delas, Eliza não se esquece de enaltecer o quão importante Alycia foi para a série, para Clarke, para ela própria. Quando questionada sobre qual **seria o momento divisor de águas na vida de Clarke ela responde:**

“ _Foram muitos. Eu acho que se apaixonar foi um dos momentos mais importantes da vida dela, porque ela era muito fechada, ela sentia que precisava se proteger das pessoas ao seu redor e eu acho que se apaixonar a ajudou a perceber que ela poderia compartilhar sua vida, o seu fardo com outro ser humano. Se abrir foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram a ela_. ”

Eliza não estava se referindo apenas a Clarke, mas de si mesmo. Apaixonar-se por Alycia foi também um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida e se abrir com ela sobre os reais motivos de seu afastamento, faziam a loira manter um grão de esperança futura com a mulher da sua vida.

_**_

Do outro lado....

Alycia está de férias, enquanto as gravações de The100 são reiniciadas. Ela poderia ter aceitado o convite de retornar a série, mas as razões que a levariam novamente ao set de Vancouver não eram dignas do personagem e nem da legião de fãs conquistadas. O coerente a se fazer era pensar em novos projetos e reforçar os que já estavam em andamento. Voltar, nem para pegar impulso! Ainda que uma fagulha de esperança a fizesse pensar que, às vezes, é bom voltar um passo para andar dois _._ Mas tudo isso são filosofias contingenciais. Cada situação exige determinada posição.

Michaels continua suas investidas em Alycia para aceitar o papel. Depois da Comic-Con em San Diego ele sabe que está cada vez mais próximo disso, já que tem certeza de que Eliza não voltará atrás em seu afastamento. Assim, ele envia o roteiro da nova série e da personagem de Alycia. Ela começa a reavaliar e se agradar com a proposta, afinal, não há mais qualquer empecilho.  Antes da sua resposta definitiva, ela pretende “fugir” da mídia (e isso ela faz muito bem). Passar alguns dias na Austrália deve fazê-la relembrar alguns sonhos, projetos e valores. Ela precisa voltar às origens e decidir, sem retorno, o caminho a seguir nos próximos meses. Contudo, antes de sua folga do mundo, ela necessita cumprir alguns ensaios fotográficos, dentre eles, para a Vanity Fair.

_**_

_Em Vancouver..._

Eliza continua salvando o skypeople, mas não levando mérito algum. O bom dessa temporada é que D. Clarke tomou banho e está bem limpinha (só não sabemos até quando). Nadia, que interpreta Luna está de volta à série de forma definitiva. A aproximação das atrizes deixa um coração australiano inquieto do outro lado do mundo. Fotos e mais fotos de Eliza e Nadia são “descobertas” pelos fãs e postada nas redes sociais. Uma simples busca no site de pesquisas e as teorias já estão formadas. Eliza ainda alimenta postando fotos da nova amiga na própria rede social.

Cada foto postada é um pró para assinatura de Alycia com a Warner. Com reuniões marcadas para negociar a remuneração e o período de gravação, que deve ocorrer antes de seu retorno a FTWD, previsto para janeiro, parece tudo pronto para uma nova caminhada. Em uma conversa animada com o agente ele a alerta “ ** _Depois que você assinar, Aly, Eliza será passado na sua vida. Você sabe como as coisas acontecem.... em Hollywood_** _”._

Ela sabe disso, e por essa razão ainda não assinou. O coração lateja de saudades, de vontade de ligar, de ouvir a voz dela. Eliza fechou a porta delas para que Alycia tivesse a oportunidade de tão jovem e pouco conhecida, ser protagonista de uma série _._ Contudo, ela sabe que não basta uma boa atuação e meia dúzia de fãs para levar um Show ao sucesso. É preciso um bom roteiro, boa produção, excelente divulgação e outras coisas que não dependem apenas dela. Aly estava arriscando o que sabia ser real (amor de Eliza) por algo totalmente imprevisível. A possibilidade de não aceitar voltava a rodeá-la, afinal, contratada outra atriz para o papel, Eliza não teria mais desculpas e tudo poderia voltar a ser o que era antes. Alycia não resiste e deixa um “xeque mate” na caixa postal de Eliza:

_“Liz, eu não estou mais suportando isso. É muito difícil essas saudades. Essa escolha que você me condicionou ... ver nossas fotos, todas essas edições por aí. Nossas fotos privadas no meu celular. Minhas memórias. É injusto conosco, é injusto com o que sentimos. Por favor, nos dê uma chance, não voltarei a pedir. ”_

Alycia não teve respostas, Eliza continuou em silêncio. A única coisa que ela recebeu foi o vácuo e as flechinhas azuis no telefone. Alycia pensa consigo: **“e _u deveria ser capaz de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Deixar morrer o assunto. Mas como? Com tantas imagens por aí, que apesar de editadas e fictícias, se aproximam muito das memórias reais que me atormentam dia após dia, desde o último beijo, da última respiração ofegante dela; do sussurro no meu ouvido dizendo o quanto me queria. Eu não posso viver assim: a sombra de um amor mal resolvido; de uma justificativa sem sentido; eu preciso abandonar: Clexa, Lexa, enfim, Eliza. Droga! ”_** _Ela estava novamente_ em meio a mais um monólogo consigo mesma: “ ** _você está me enlouquecendo Liz! Mil conversas que nunca teremos! Você simplesmente resolveu seguir, você virou as costas, você agiu feito Heda na segunda temporada. Deixando-me perdida. Sozinha em uma floresta de incertezas. Eu cansei!”._**

**

Depois de 72h, a resposta em tom rouco e aparentemente embriagado. 

_“ **Aly, meu bem. Não é algo fácil para mim também. Você não está sozinha, é insuportável essa distância, sinto falta dos nossos momentos. Do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios, da sua risada gostosa, que enche meu coração. Eu não suporto acessar qualquer rede social, porque todas elas me trazem à memória tudo que vivemos. Não é justo, estou tentando resistir, estou buscando sobrevier, respirar sem você. OMG! O que estou fazendo!? Quebrando mais uma promessa!? Aly, ajude-me a ajudá-la! Conhecemos nosso meio profissional, você só precisa se manter firme e, eu eu eu também, não se trata apenas da sua carreira, mas da nossa. Por favor, estamos agindo com a cabeça e não com o coração, é o certo a fazer, e quem sabe nos reencontremos. Com carinho, para sempre sua, Liz**.” _

Eliza precisou de meia garrafa de vodca para deixar de ignorar o áudio recebido há três dias. Ela não poderia dar razões para Aly acreditar que elas poderiam ser felizes, juntas, algum dia novamente. Ela deveria ter apagado aquele maldito áudio ao invés de ficar ouvindo diversas vezes, repetidos dias.

No fundo ela sabia que fraquejaria. Filmar mais uma cena de sexo com Jéssica, durante as gravações do dia, foram à chave para abrir todas as lembranças com Alycia e fazê-la gravar esse péssimo áudio esperançoso. Afinal, pouco mais de um ano atrás ela estava se aventurando com Jéssica para curar uma falsa esperança que Alycia tinha lhe dado em relação a elas. Jéssica foi a última pessoa com que a loira esteve antes se entregar 100% ao amor de Alycia. Ninguém, depois de Aly havia passado na vida, na cama, no coração dela. Em meio a esses pensamentos, a outra parte de vodca foi consumida acompanhada de outra meia dúzia de cigarros. Os olhos se fecham e os sonhos são os únicos a trazerem Alycia para perto dela.

**

Ao receber o áudio foram cessadas todas as dúvidas sobre a assinatura do contrato. Alycia não se entregaria as cláusulas abusivas. Se a Warner lhe quisesse como protagonista, teria que aceitar a vida privada de sua heroína, teria que aceitar Eliza Taylor ao lado dela no tapete vermelho. Discou para o agente, esclareceu suas condições e, em seguida, precisou aguçar os cinco sentidos de Eliza: visão, audição, olfato, tato e paladar (este último em sentido conotativo).

**

O silêncio de Alycia após o último áudio deixou Eliza pensar que tudo estava realmente resolvido. Ou ela havia seguido em frente ou sequer escutado o áudio, o que teria sido perfeito para a loira.  Tudo estaria em seu devido lugar e logo anunciariam a série e sua protagonista: Alycia Debnam-Carey. Eliza já estava mais desvinculada e acostumada com a ausência de Lexa no show, apesar de estar se arrastando para aprender a viver sem ter Alycia em sua própria história: acordar todos os dias e se convencer do quanto gostaria de viver com ela.

Pensamentos que infringiam a maior lei do universo: “ ** _Aquilo que você foca com primordial atenção, certamente atrairá_** ”. O universo interpreta os pensamentos da loira e toda a sua energia circular movimenta a vibração, a atrair o que inconscientemente Eliza busca se afastar.

**

**_Vancouver- Canadá_ **

Parte do elenco estava reunida na casa de Paige e Eliza a aproveitar mais um dia de folga das gravações. Na verdade, o local virou o “recanto dos amigos” para enfrentar mais aquela temporada de The100. Então, um pequeno almoço numa manhã de sábado para comemorar mais uma sequência de filmagens.

Compareceram à reunião diurna na casa de Eliza: Bob e a namorada, Richard, Nadia, Chris, Jéssica, Devon, Lindsey, Marie, até o querido Henry (Kane) compareceu. Outros que fazem parte do elenco também se juntaram a turminha de sempre. Alguns figuristas, pessoal de apoio e câmera, alguns defuntos da série como George Tchortov. No fim uma pequena confraternização virou o churrasco na laje (na sacada, em verdade, com a adaptação do local).

Enquanto ainda chegavam integrantes do elenco para o pequeno evento, no meio da manhã, Paige precisou ir ao aeroporto buscar seu filho, que passaria alguns dias em Vancouver. No caminho de volta, ela recebeu uma ligação de Eliza, pedindo que passasse na mercearia próxima a casa delas, para comprar uma especiaria típica canadense para acrescentar sabor aos aperitivos que estavam sendo finalizados. A loira também pediu que comprasse mais pães para preparar as bruschettas. Depois de providenciar os pedidos de Eliza, ao voltar para casa, Paige encontra uma velha conhecida saindo de uma cafeteria na esquiva da mercearia. Com uma abordagem surpresa e alegre ela cumprimenta a amiga “ ** _Alycia? Oi! Como você está_**? ”.

Melhor oportunidade impossível, pensou Alycia “ ** _Oi Paige! Estou bem, e você?_** ” As duas permaneceram por alguns minutos com as perguntas tradicionais e civilizadas de quem se esbarra por aí. Ainda surpresa em ver Alycia pelas redondezas, (nós, não!), Paige educadamente a convida para rever o cast e participar da comemoração que estava acontecendo.  Convite que foi prontamente aceito, diante da oportunidade, “quase acidental”, e muito adequada de colocar os olhos pessoalmente na loira e tirar a prova do último áudio recebido em sua caixa de mensagens.

Ao chegar à casa, Paige já foi anunciando que havia trazido uma visita muito especial que encontrara pela vizinhança. Eliza sequer sonhou que pudesse ser Alycia e por isso não abriu mão da atenção que estava dando a Nadia, até que alguém gritou em alto e bom som: Lexa!

Eliza gelou, sua respiração ficou descompassada. Os batimentos cardíacos estouraram como fogos de artificio. As mãos transpiraram. Os olhos se arregalaram e ficaram ainda mais azuis. Um leve franzir de testa com o aperto de lábios antecederam o giro do pescoço para porta de entrada a encontrar as cores dos olhares entre as duas. Eliza não controlou aqueles tremeliques de olhos ao fixar nos passos de Alycia vindo em sua direção que, no caminho, distribuía abraços e simpatia a todos do ambiente. Não demorou muito para ela chegar ao seu objetivo de cabelos claros e curto.

**

Alycia sabia o que queria naquela manhã quando chegou a Vancouver. Sabia que o cast estava de folga e ela só precisava estar no local certo e na hora certa para encontrar alguém pelas redondezas, e se não ocorresse, ela bateria na casa de Eliza assim mesmo sem ser convidada. O seu “acaso” foi o mais apropriado possível, já que a reunião do elenco serviria para ela conhecer o clima dos bastidores de the 100 depois de Lexa e, obviamente. o por trás das câmeras da 4º temporada de Eliza. Por certo, que seu interesse maior, após aquele áudio, era convencer a loira de reatar o namoro e criar expectativas de felicidade futura.

**

Quando atravessou a porta da casa, Alycia imediatamente “bateu” os olhos sobre Eliza de maneira rápida, mas suficiente para sentir a movimentação corporal surpresa da loira. Em direção a ela, que parecia bem íntima de Nadia (Luna), Alycia seguia dando beijinhos na bochecha dos antigos colegas e conhecidos do elenco que se encontravam pelo caminho. Embora seu corpo estivesse ocupado em cumprimentar todos ali, seus olhos eram todos para Eliza do outro lado da sala. E nesta rápida passagem, ela pode suspeitar que os limites da amizade entre Eliza e Nadia pudessem ter sido ultrapassados ou, estariam muito próximo disso. Naquela manhã, mais que qualquer outra, ela teria que incorporar Lexa, a fodona, e deixar de lado a Alycia – a insegura.

**

Alycia finalmente chegou à frente de Eliza. Cumprimentou cordialmente Nadia, a dizer um sincero “ ** _nice to meet you_** ” antes de ficar ereta para um abraço com a loira. As duas precisam daquele toque, mas também precisam esconder dos outros e de si mesmas, o quanto ainda estão completamente envolvidas. As duas se abraçaram a relaxar simultaneamente os ombros naquele espaço; profundos suspiros e uma enterrada conjunta de cabeça no pescoço uma da outra e coração com coração acelerados, juntos novamente; elas desejaram tanto aquele toque que se perderam no tempo. O abraço foi mais longo que sugerido de uma amizade , mas pouquíssimos perceberam o afeto entre as duas.

A primeira a perceber que aquele toque já se prolongava mais do que o normal foi Alycia. Então, para quebrar o clima romântico – diga-se de passagem –, ao se afastarem, ela disse com um timbre forte de voz “ ** _Hello, Wanheda!”._** Eliza estava totalmente perturbada com aquele cheiro tão familiar de novo em suas narinas. Seu raciocínio estava prejudicado, sua coordenação motora impaciente. Ela só conseguiu fitar aqueles olhos verdes, depois a boca e voltou aos olhos e emitiu um estranho “ ** _Hello, Heda_**! **_Digo, Alycia_** ”. Em resposta, aos olhos azuis já lacrimejados de emoção, Alycia elevou uma das sobrancelhas e moveu levemente os lábios para um sorriso delicado e sincronizado em suas extremidades.

Eliza já estava complemente estremecida com aquele momento. Com aquela doçura de criatura a sua frente. Ver aquele sorriso sincronizado era realmente um aviso de que ela falharia. Ela estava prestes a fracassar de todas as formas em poucos minutos. Quando quilômetros de distância estão entre elas, a loira consegue manter (às vezes, e sem vodca) sua promessa, mas com Alycia ao seu poder de alcance, ela só consegue constatar que, naquele e em qualquer outro momento, o “amor é a sua fraqueza”.

As duas falam com os olhos, com sorrisos, com corações e respirações aceleradas. Todas as declarações de amor foram feitas, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita. Richard logo percebeu as emoções a flor da pele e o conversar sem palavras das duas ali, frente a frente e. Então, ele  rapidamente, ofereceu uma taça de vinho para Alycia a interromper aquela paralisação da loira diante dela. Ao aceitar, Alycia virou-se para cumprimentar outro grupo de amigos, principalmente Henry Cusick (Kane) e Adina Porter (Indra), sem, contudo, deixar de analisar – a distância –, toda intimidade de Clarke e Luna.

Embora estivessem interagindo com os demais, os olhares sobre a loira a faziam ter conclusões osciladas sobre as duas atrizes: “sim, elas já estão transando”; “não, mas Nadia está dando a sua investida”; “Ainda não, mas não vai demorar”; e, por fim, “elas são só amigas”. Esta última ela relutava em acreditar. A questão era que precisava se preparar para qualquer das hipóteses pensada. Enquanto criava essas teorias loucas, os encontros de olhares entre elas mostravam quase conversas por telepatia.   

**

Eliza retomava o controle de si aos poucos. Mesmo conversando com Nadia, seus olhos recaiam sobre Alycia. Os pensamentos que lhe atormentavam eram dos mais variados possíveis, por exemplo, o que raios Alycia estava fazendo em Vancouver em pleno final de semana. Ela finalmente abandona a conversa com Nadia e começa a interagir com os demais até chegar em seu alvo. Foi em busca do grupo em que estava Alycia e para melhorar o comportamento patético que teve anteriormente, ao encostar a mão esquerda no braço dela, Eliza perguntou: **_“Passeando em Vancouver ou a serviço de FTWD? ”._**

Com certa surpresa na pergunta, a australiana respondeu ligeiramente: _“ **Ah.. acho que os dois, porém, mais por FTWD! Algumas edições como de costume**_ (desculpa esfarrapada! Ela estava de férias e a sua série já estava totalmente produzida. Ela foi a Vancouver com o único intuito de aguçar os cinco sentidos da loira) ”.

Alycia deixou que seus olhos caíssem automaticamente para o queixo da loira a hipnotizá-la por completo, mas não o suficiente para impedi-la de elogiar o novo corte de cabelo de Eliza:  “ ** _Adorei o cabelo mais curto e bagunçado (risos nervosos), deve cair bem com a jaqueta de couro e o cigarro na mão”._** As duas gargalharam de maneira tímida e apaixonante como quem lembrasse de fatos anteriores... Eliza respondeu sorridente “ ** _Ah, Obrigada! É bem mais prático e fica mais fácil de implantar aqueles Dreads loiros de Clarke! A produção de The100 agradece! ”_**.

Do elogio de Alycia, surgiram pensamento em Eliza, do tipo, sobre a sensibilidade das pontas dos dedos da ex-namorada entrelaçando seu novo corte de cabelo. Mais que isso, imaginava o quão eficiente seriam os puxões de fios de cabelo da nuca a conduzir o encostar de seus lábios nos de Alycia, como tantas vezes fizeram, antes de se entregarem uma para outra.

Esses eram os mesmos pensamentos que norteavam a cabeça de Alycia. As duas simplesmente sorriram entre elas, quase que como se estivessem lendo uma o pensamento da outra. Durante alguns minutos e, com conversas esfarrapadas de trabalho, as duas continuaram a sorrir com lábios e olhos uma para a outra.

Eliza percebeu que a taça de Alycia estava vazia e se ofereceu para enchê-la, porém, Aly queria aprofundar sua investigação ambiental. Recusou a gentileza e foi em direção à cozinha, onde estava Nadia, para completar a sua dose e, evidentemente, conhecer um pouco mais da sua, talvez, sucessora amorosa.  Embora quisesse, Eliza não poderia seguir Alycia, porque o perfume dela estava causando verdadeiro estágio de fragilidade em suas convicções racionais. Ademais, apenas tolos não perceberam a tensão (ou tesão, como preferir) daquelas duas jovens garotas inexperientes em amar e peritas em se afastarem.

**

Na cozinha, finalmente, Lexa e Luna se encontram:

 ** _\- Hei! Está gostando de estar no elenco regular? Teremos muita emoção com a última nightbloods?_** Puxou assunto Alycia.

**_\- OMG! Muitas emoções! É prazeroso fazer parte deste elenco. Bem, você já fez, deve saber do que estou falando._ ** _(Sorriu Nadia)_

**_\- Claro! Mas você entrou numa fase difícil da série para o público. Não sei como o cast está se comportando com as críticas da última temporada_**.  (Nadia a interrompeu para dizer “Lexa!” e atiçar os ouvido da loirinha na conversa.) Alycia então continuou: **_Justo! Os ânimos devem estar mais calmos, contudo, acho que o elenco sempre sente a tensão._**

**_\- Com certeza, mas acho que mudar de emissora amenizou o clima. É claro, que nada imuniza a sua personagem e tudo o que Lexa trouxe para a série, principalmente, nas mudanças que provocou em Clarke._ ** _Retrucou Nadia._

**_\- Verdade! Mesmo assim, daqui a pouco todo mundo esquece Clexa, afinal, Clarke já deve estar se envolvendo com alguém do elenco._ ** _(Alycia e suas investidas através de Clarke!)_

**_\- Certamente! Você quer spoilers?_** (Riram as duas)

 ** _\- OMG! Não, obrigada! Só estou supondo! Eliza não tem me contado muitas coisas sobre a série, talvez porque eu ainda sinta saudades das gravações e...._** (Alycia olhou para Eliza que entretida com um ex-integrante do elenco nem percebeu seu olhar mendicante) **saudades _de estar com aquela doidinha ali no set de gravações._** (Fez um leve movimento de cabeça para apontar para Eliza).

 ** _\- Verdade! Eliza é uma louca nas gravações, torna tudo mais agradável, nunca perde o humor, está sempre incluindo uma fala improvisada a descontrair todos. (_** Alycia ouvia tudo aquilo com aperto no coração, de saudades e também porque acabara de constatar que não demoraria muito para Nadia perceber que já estava caindo pelos encantos da loirinha) **_Eliza é um amor, fora do set, então! É extremamente sensível, encanta qualquer pessoa! (_** _Disse Nadia)_

Alycia apenas assentiu com o baixar de pálpebras a levar a taça de vinho até a boca, quando decidiu ser um pouco mais agressiva em sua investigação **_“Sim, parece que alguém já está se perdendo pelos encantos naturais de Eliza Taylor! ”._** Nadia franziu os olhos e sorriu levemente a responder “ ** _Com certeza sim_! ” ** Alycia apenas lançou um olhar perdido e suspirou. Ela estava disposta a aceitar definitivamente que era uma questão de tempo para tudo que os bastidores Elycia viveu tornar-se apenas lembranças e ser escrita uma nova história “Elidia”.

Com um gole mais longo a quase esvaziar a taça, ela deixa a insegurança no controle e começa uma despedida, quando ouviu Nadia dizer _“ **Acho que você não deveria desistir tão fácil. ”**_ Alycia, lerda como é, ficou sem entender o que raios a doida de humanas petroleira estava a dizer **_“O quê? Desistir do quê? ”_**. Indagou Alycia envergonhada.

Nadia se curvou um pouco mais sobre a bancada que separava a sala da cozinha e sussurrou _“ **Da loirinha, Eliza Taylor! ”**_ e continuou a dizer ao ver a expressão admirada de Alycia _“ **Apenas os tolos não perceberam que vocês são mais do que amigas, os primeiros olhares e aquele abraço...o que foi aquilo? Vocês acham que enganam a quem? Quando afirmei que alguém já estava se perdendo nos encantos dela, estava me referindo a ele**_ **(** Nadia apontou para um dos rapazes da sala que demonstrava fortes investidas em Eliza) **_e, não a mim, caso você esteja preocupada com isso. Eliza e eu somos muito amigas, apenas._** ”

Alycia corou de vergonha pelo papel ciumento, agradeceu o esclarecimento e deixou a menina insegura dentro de si a dominar de vez _“ **Eu sinto muito. Não quis de forma alguma ofender você nem, enfim, situação constrangedora, todo .... todo este meu zelo. Você acha que eles**_ **... (** Alycia voltou a direcionar o rosto para o “novo casal” dos bastidores).

Nadia foi direta e cutucou Alycia para saber do que ela era capaz _“ **Acho que já até rolou, mas estamos falando de Eliza Taylor, então só os dois devem saber”.**_ Ao ouvir o que não queria, Alycia concluiu que foi um erro ir àquela confraternização. Todavia, estando ali, tão perto, e nem ao menos ter um momento com Eliza era abrir caminho para o ex-integrante ter uma chance com a loira. Ela não sabia como chegar a ex-namorada, colocá-la contra a parede. Alycia ficava entredita e seus pensamentos entre um gole e outro da taça a buscar alguma ideia.

Para buscar aproximação com Eliza, Alycia retomou sua posição em se despedir de Nadia quando a viu “acidentalmente” derrubar a taça de vinho dela na blusa de Alycia. **_“OMG! Eu sinto muito! Desculpe, eu sou um completo desastre! ”_**. Dizia Nadia ao atiçar os olhos de Eliza, enquanto Alycia buscava inutilmente limpar a mancha de vinho em sua blusa creme.  Apesar de tudo, ela continuava com delicadeza natural e humor dizendo **_“não se preocupe, tudo bem! Eu tenho outras blusas”._** Sorriram.

Foi então que Nadia questionou a olhar para Eliza: **_“Liza, você não vai deixar Alycia sair assim na rua, você deve ter uma blusa para emprestá-la_** _(virou-se para Alycia) **e deixe a sua comigo, mandarei lavar e lhe entrego assim que tiver perfeita novamente! ”.**_ Elycia se entreolharam e um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto delas. Nadia virou para Alycia, puxou em seu braço e deu uma leve piscada de olho “ ** _Aproveitem meninas! ”._**

Não se pode ter certeza de que Alycia entendeu toda a jogada de vinho em sua blusa para que as duas tivessem um momento reservado, mas nós agradecemos a genialidade de Nadia.

**

Quando entraram no quarto de Eliza, Alycia passou os olhos em todo o espaço. Na cama com os lençóis bem esticados, na mesinha de estudos com alguns scripts empilhados; no violão no canto da parede; no mural de fotos com algumas imagens do elenco, apenas da 4ª temporada. Tudo tão angelical quanto o quarto dela em L.A que tantas vezes esteve. O meio silêncio foi quebrado quando Eliza apontou o closet e disse que ela poderia escolher a blusa que mais se interessasse, enquanto isso, ela pegaria uma toalha no banheiro para que ela se limpasse por completo.

Ao abrir o closet as memórias de Alycia borbulharam em sua cabeça de todas as vezes que ela naturalmente fizera aquilo em busca de mais uma blusa de Eliza para tomar-se a si. Seu coração disparou ainda mais forte quanto reconheceu uma de suas camisetas em um dos cabides.  Pegou ela e sinalizou para Eliza, que acabara de perceber a burrada que tinha feito em deixá-la abrir seu armário.

 ** _“Acho que esta camiseta não é sua Liz_** ” Disse Alycia sorrindo ao ouvir uma Eliza fingindo-se de desentendida **_“Não? Acho que é sim... não lembro onde comprei, mas ...”_** Alycia a interrompeu para dizer onde havia comprado aquela camiseta e que a última vez que usou foi numa noite tailandesa (enquanto dizia buscou uma mancha na ponta da camiseta) e que deixou cair azeite, quando Eliza fez uma careta horrível ao experimentar uns dos molhos afrodisíacos do prato. Eliza gargalhou ao lembrar-se de toda a cena e mais ainda por Alycia ter todas estas lembranças tão facilmente acessíveis.

Quantas saudades Alycia estava de ouvir aquele som! Ela estava de novo, disposta a cair de amores por Eliza, como sempre fizera. Desabotoou a própria blusa, ali mesmo na frente da ex-namorada, jogando-a sobre a cadeira. Sorriu ao ver os olhos de Eliza mapeando seu corpo e foi ao encontro dela. Deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço da loira em busca da nuca e com um leve puxão levantou seu cabelo trazendo sua boca para junto da sua (exatamente como houvera imaginado mais cedo na sala).

Os lábios trêmulos e a respiração ofegante diziam por si só as saudades que elas estavam daquele toque, do cheiro uma da outra. Alycia sentiu as mãos de Eliza segurarem firme sua cintura a pressionar seus corpos contra a parede vazia do quarto atrás dela. **_“Aly.... não podemos....”_** Dizia Eliza com a respiração alterada. Alycia, deslizando as mãos por debaixo da blusa da loira justificava: **_“A única coisa que não podemos aqui é deixar a porta destrancada, Liz. Eu vou ter você.... Eu vou ser sua.. Eu ouvi seu áudio ... eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Eu não vou desistir... Eu quero você agora!!”._** Eliza não tinha forças internas para dispensar o que desejou desde que Alycia atravessou a porta do apartamento naquela manhã.

Os beijos tornavam-se mais intensos. Os olhos se encontravam para lançarem simultaneamente sorrisos gloriosos. Alycia já sentia o desabotoar do seu sutiã e dos dedos de Eliza contornando seu ventre em busca do botão da calça jeans. Ela, por sua vez, já invadia com as mãos a blusa da loira a deixar a vista os seios da loira. Alycia tira a calça de Eliza e em ato contínuo deixa seus dedos encontrarem a parte íntima dela. A loirinha já estava excitada fazendo Alycia questioná-la: **_“Você não pode estar falando sério, Liz. Ignorar o poder do meu toque sobre seu corpo! O seu toque sobre o meu!?”._** As duas deixaram um vácuo de espaço entre seus rostos apenas para se entreolharem e perceberam o quão perdidamente apaixonadas sempre estiveram.

Eliza gira os corpos, grudados, para serem jogados sobre a cama. Nova troca de olhares e os suspiros e gemidos já estão mais intensos. Nada, fora daquelas quatro paredes, parece importar. O frenesi de corpos se movimentando preveem o próximo passo daquela entrega. Segundos depois, Eliza sente o afundar de dedos habilidosos de Alycia, fazendo-a gemer bem mais alto. Em ato reflexo, a loira acaba puxando os cabelos da nunca da ex-namorada pressionando ainda mais o encontro de lábios.

Em seguida, Alycia admira aqueles miúdos olhos azuis piscando de prazer, a boca entreaberta exalando o ar quente junto aos sussurros e gemidos. Voltar a Vancouver havia valido a pena. Esta era e melhor sensação do mundo: proporcionar tamanho efeito naquela loirinha. Deixá-la vulnerável e integralmente disposta a se entregar, sem amarras, sem desculpas, sem resistência. Eliza, em agradecimento àquela sensação, já intensificava suas deslizadas de mão para causar a mesmo efeito em Alycia. As duas estavam entre gemidos e sussurros – altos – por sinal, mas que não poderiam ser ouvidos por causa da música alta tocando na sala. Isso permitia a elas, evitar vozes sufocadas de prazer do momento. Os lábios não se desgrudavam. Os olhos se entregavam a todos os arrepios da pele.  

Quando Alycia desceria sua boca entre as pernas de Eliza, foi interrompida por um momento racional da loira **_“você não pode ficar indo e voltando assim na minha vida Aly! Não é justo com nenhuma de nós! ”._**   Retornou a olhar Eliza “ ** _É eventualidade o que você quer, não é?! Estou dando a você! Eu posso ser seu caso esporádico, eu posso ser sua transa descompromissada, é isso o que você quer?_** ” Eliza continuava a se derreter por cada palavra suplicada da boca de Alycia. Imaginou o quanto teria que ser forte e manter sua promessa em proteger a carreira dela, a qual estava deslanchando tão bem.

Contudo, tê-la tão perto, tê-la com o peso do próprio corpo sobre o seu era tentação demais. Tudo pioraria ao ouvir de Alycia: ** _“ você não precisa disto Liz, ir para cama apenas por prazer, com qualquer um, por impulso... você não merece isso, essa variedade_** (Falava Alycia desesperada) **_Eu posso dar a você a sexualidade eventual que espera acompanhada do amor que ... que  você merece, eu posso, Liz! Caso seja medo de compromisso que você tenha. Não me importo que nosso romance acabe em alguns anos ou meses, mas sim em não viver tudo o que merecemos... Eu escolho você, Liz! Quantas vezes ainda terei que dizer? ”._**

Eliza sempre reconheceu a determinação de Alycia, mesmo assim não queria ser responsável pela grande oportunidade profissional que estavam oferecendo a ex-namorada. Outra coisa que sempre a intrigou foi aquele jeito de Alycia querer exclusividade, mesmo quando elas não estavam juntas, como uma demonstração de ciúmes, mas ao perceber sua emoção em dizer tudo aquilo, ela buscou ir mais a fundo neste assunto _“ **Por que é tão importante assim para você que eu não transe com outra pessoa, Aly?”**_ **.**

Antes de responder ela respirou fundo e conteve as lágrimas que tentavam umedecer seus olhos “ ** _Porque eu não fui de mais ninguém depois que você me tocou... mais que isso, você não é só sexualidade, Liz. Você é tão doce, é tão sensível com toda esta sensualidade estampada para qualquer um. Mas você não é só sexo, não é só um corpo desejável, apetitoso (risos). Se soubesse a quão delicada você é quando fala, gesticula, sorri. Quando fica envergonhada e quando leva susto? (risos) Eliza, quando você geme de prazer é pura sexualidade, mas quando relaxa o corpo depois dele é a sensação mais pura que alguém pode observar. Você merece amor & sexo, nada menos! ”._ **

Eliza continha as lágrimas. Ao fitar aqueles úmidos olhos verdes de olhar carinhoso, mas doloroso, como alguém que suplicava: fica comigo! Fica comigo! Era quase impossível resistir a isso. Eliza, então, deixa escapar o que não poderia _“ **Não me olha assim, Aly. Não tem como proteger você... não assim... não... não deste jeito. Quando você me torna tão vulnerável para morrer de amores em seus braços”.**_

Urgentemente Alycia buscou retrucá-la **_“é só isso que está tentando fazer? É isto? Proteção? Eu não quero proteção, Liz. Eu quero você! ”._ ** Eliza falou consigo, mas em voz alta “ ** _Eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo_** _”._ Alycia aproveitou o ensejo de emoção da loira ** _“Por que você não me deixa nos proteger? ”._** Eliza firmou os lábios e abaixou a cabeça como quem se entregasse a própria salvação. Aqueles segundos eram cruciais para que Eliza largasse essa ideia estúpida de se afastar e acatasse aos desejos e persistências de Alycia. E os sons do coração começam a sair pela boca.... “ ** _Aly, nós podemos estar errando, mas faremos isso juntas...”_** Os olhos começam a lacrimejar como quem aceita as investidas de Alycia. Eliza está se rendendo ....

Quando as duas são interrompidas com batidas na porta seguida da voz firme de Paige **_“tudo bem por ai meninas?”._** Elas perceberam que já haviam estado naquele quarto tempo demais para uma simples troca de blusa: A loira respondeu rapidamente: “ ** _Tudo bem, Paige, já estamos saindo, obrigada! ”._**

Alycia desesperada, pediu que Eliza terminasse seu raciocínio.... No entanto, ela apenas observou: **_“O pessoal vai notar nossa demora”_**. As duas voltaram a se recompor a deixar em stand-by a conversa que acabaram de ter. Alycia sugeriu dizer, a quem perguntasse pela demora das duas, que aproveitou para tomar um banho, até mesmo para explicar este meu cabelo um pouco suado e revoltado. Em seguida, puxou a nuca de Eliza para mais um beijo e questionou:   ** _“o que somos agora? ”._  **Ela não soube responder, apenas sorriu a enfrentar mais uma vez uma briga interna de sentimentos, culpa e proteção.

Alycia já havia feito demais ali naquela manhã. Cabia a Eliza pesar os argumentos e tomar uma decisão justa para elas. Então, com mais um encontrar de lábios, Alycia mencionou o Hotel que estava hospedada e pediu que a loira fosse a seu encontro mais tarde.

Foi em direção ao armário, buscou a camisa preferida de Eliza e disse que se ela a quisesse de volta teria que ir buscar. Segurou o queixo da loira com o polegar e indicador a deixar um leve selinho a despedir-se. Atravessou a porta do quarto. Na sala, cumprimentou todos, a justificar que havia recebido uma ligação importante e que precisava ir, mesmo porque sua missão havia sido executada. Acenou para todos como uma breve despedida, mas abraçou Nadia a cochichar em seu ouvido: **_“muito obrigada! ”,_** antes de deixar o local.

Eliza saiu do quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que há muito tempo não era visto em seu rosto. Com exceção de Nadia, ninguém mais notou o sorriso bobo da loira. Depois de certo tempo, Nadia estava curiosa para saber se o plano do vinho da camisa havia dado certo. Então, puxou Eliza para o quarto usando uma desculpa qualquer e, nessa conversa, seria revelado o caminho que Elycia seguiria.

_**_

No quarto, ao se sentar sobre a cama bagunçada, Nadia foi objetiva em suas perguntas _: “ **Então, você e Alycia conseguiram se acertar?**_ **”.** Eliza ficou surpresa com a pergunta e tentou se curvar da pergunta com um “Eu e Alycia?”, fazendo-se de desentendida a ouvir uma Nadia esperta e coerente: _“ **Sim, você e Alycia! Vocês não me enganam! Aliás, sua fama de “pegadora” não condiz com a negativa que você vem dando ao George desde a última temporada”.** _

Eliza estava à vontade ao falar de Alycia para Nadia, apesar do tom apreensivo. Ela sorriu (de forma aliava até) em poder conversar com alguém sobre todas as suas inseguranças. Nadia havia se tornado uma grande amiga e, talvez, estando de fora da situação pudesse lhe ajudar a tomar um posicionamento, desde que ela deixasse sua teimosia de lado, evidentemente. A loira fez um exemplar resumido de Elycia por trás das câmeras e da realidade para Nadia. Explicou todas as vezes que teve que se afastar e, mais uma vez, encontrava-se na mesma circunstância.

Nadia ouvia atentamente e intercalava diversos “aham”, “sei”, “OMG!”, “que fofo!” e outras interações monossilábicas. Ao final, sem dar sua opinião, perguntou se Eliza iria ao Hotel mais tarde.

_- **Eu não sei! Eu quero ficar com Alycia, mas.... ela tem tanto para evoluir na carreira. Você consegue entender a grandeza do papel que ela está recusando?**_

**_\- Entendo a sua preocupação, mas você só está enxergando uma saída._ **

**_\- Só há uma solução, Nadia!_ **

_- **Não mesmo! Vejamos: a primeira é realmente acabar tudo e deixar as duas com cicatrizes de amor; mas, vocês podem deixar o relacionamento em stand-by (até se encontrarem eventualmente), enquanto a série não deslancha, até Alycia não ser perseguida por paparazzo. Quando chegar a esse ponto, vocês podem terminar ou abrir a relação ao público, afinal, com o sucesso da série, a Warner não vai correr o risco de ser tachada como preconceituosa ou coisa do tipo. Arrisco em dizer que ela poderia usá-las como marketing. Se tudo der errado, a série vai ser um fracasso e vocês continuarão juntas como se nada houvesse acontecido. Liza, todo problema tem mais de uma solução, não estamos lidando com matemática ou fórmula de Bhaskara. Estamos lidando com vida, é realidade, é buscar a melhor opção e não a única.**_

_Eliza ficou muito mexida com as opções que Nadia havia lhe mostrado, embora já tivesse pensado nisso algumas vezes. O fato era que Alycia estava disposta a não aceitar qualquer cláusula nesse sentido e, por consequência, o papel. Eliza ainda esclareceu “ **a multa pelo inadimplemento da cláusula é altíssima, no fim, não conseguiríamos nos ver, Alycia não se concentraria no papel e o risco de a série fracassar seria maior. Aly poderia acabar com a própria carreira se não colocasse todo seu foco no papel. Além de uma legião de fãs existentes do personagem, ela teria que angariar muitos mais, inclusive da crítica** ”. _

_Nadia se rendeu aos argumentos da Loira “ **Parece que você já pensou em tudo** ”. Eliza abaixa a cabeça e mostra-se completamente sem saída, a dizer “ **Eu conheço Alycia o suficiente para saber que ela abriria mão do papel, para ficarmos juntas, tudo porque ela sabe que novos personagens virão. O fato é que, talvez, esse com o qual ela tanto sonhou, nunca mais seja colocado em sua mesa. Estou tão cansada disso tudo. Estou quebrada e fadigada dessas decisões, do vai e vem, de Alycia e sua determinação. Nosso amor começa a se desgastar. Eu preciso manter essa sensação de que eu a amei intensamente, que eu amarei por toda a eternidade, além do fim”.** Com os olhos cheios d’água Eliza é acolhida em um abraço carinhoso de amiga que a pergunta “ **O que você pretende fazer agora**? ”. Antes de responder ela puxa de uma alma ferida algo que relutou fazer o tempo todo “ **algo pelo qual Alycia jamais me perdoaria** ”. _


	21. PARTE Final-Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our  people.

 

Alycia havia sido abandonada sozinha, mais uma noite, em um hotel qualquer na história delas. Ela não conseguia entender a resistência de Eliza. Alycia estava sem forças, sem esperanças novamente. As inseguranças quanto à veracidade dos sentimentos da loira por ela começavam a ganhar atenção. O amor por Eliza a fazia insistir na relação apenas porque sua justificativa de rompimento era por causa da carreira, algo que não deveria estar acima do relacionamento, mas ao lado. Todavia, todos os passos que ela já houvera dado para que elas ficassem juntas só poderiam ser renegados por uma razão: Eliza não estava tão apaixonada assim.   

Na manhã seguinte, Alycia partiu para Los Angeles a espera de um movimento de Eliza. Alycia se manteria inerte e, dessa vez, ela usaria sua determinação para isso.  Não foi difícil seguir seus planos. O movimento de Eliza veio rapidamente, mas a frustrar amargamente as expectativas de Alycia.

**

**_1° de setembro de 2016_ **

Alycia olha a foto na tela do notebook e impulsivamente joga o equipamento do chão. Levanta do sofá completamente desnorteada e sem conter as lágrimas que rapidamente inundam seu rosto diz a si mesmo **_“Idiota! Idiota! Como eu pude ser tão cega! Tão cega! OMG! Que idiota que eu fui! ”._**

Maia que estava em outro cômodo do apartamento se aproxima de Alycia ao perceber o transtorno da amiga. Olha o Notebook no chão com a tela quebrada e tentando amenizar o pânico do momento ela diz “ **realmente, você acaba de destruir seu note, isso sim foi idiotice**! ”. Ao perceber os olhos vermelhos e raivosos, ela conclui que a amiga não está para brincadeiras, retoma a atenção na tela do notebook e, no espaço visível, a foto trincada de Eliza no instagram. Neste instante Alycia já arrastou o corpo na parede buscando algo que segure o peso do seu corpo. Maia se aproxima para um abraço afetuoso. Alycia deixa sua cabeça cair sobre as pernas da amiga, que passa a acariciar seus cabelos buscando entender o que estava acontecendo “ ** _Você e ... Eliza_** _?_ ”. Perguntou suavemente a obter uma resposta aos prantos:

_- **Eu fui tão idiota, Maia. Eu fui tão cega! Eu a pedi em namoro, eu fui atrás, eu fui atrás Maia...ela...**_

Com um tom doce de quem quer confortar com palavras, Maia diz: ** _“Ok, Aly, vai ficar tudo bem. Conte-me o que aconteceu...”_**

_Alycia está tão desnorteada que começa a soltar, no tom de voz acelerado, rápido como se quisesse se livrar de tudo aquilo, ela conta a história fora de ordem, sem coerência: - **Eu queria contar para você antes, mas ela terminou comigo. Eu fui tão trouxa... eu achei que ela tivesse feito isso, porque não queria prejudicar minha carreira.... mas.... mas eu fui tão cega**.... (Alycia continuava aos prantos buscando alguma explicação para tudo aquilo e só conseguia se diminuir diante dos fatos) **tão cega... quem eu achei que fosse para conquistar Eliza Taylor? Ela terminou comigo final de janeiro.... Ela ... ela... já estava saindo com ele.. com certeza... na festa de encerramento de The100, eles não se desgrudavam ....No almoço em Vancouver há uma semana...  eles se conheceram depois que eu sai do show.... como eu fui idiota.... ela terminou comigo logo depois... Eu continuei correndo atrás... eu fui a Austrália e  a Vancouver atrás dela.... Deus! Como eu fui burra!**_

_Maia tentava entender o que Alycia estava contando **“Esse tempo todo.... vocês não voltaram?”**_

**_Com o mesmo tom desesperado, Aly dizia “Não, sempre ficávamos quando nos encontrávamos. Maia eu achei que ela quisesse me proteger, mas eu fui... eu fui tão cega.... Eu não deveria ter insistido... Ela.. ela  me deixava esperando em algum quarto de hotel, eu fui tão estúpida! Tão estúpida! ”._ **

Um pouco perdida ainda na história de Elycia, Maia só podia usar teses genéricas para tentar acalmar o coração ferido da amiga ** _“Não fale assim, Aly! Você fez o que achou correto. Você correu atrás, não são tolos os que amam e buscam o que querem. Eu sinto muito que esteja doendo agora. Eu nunca a vi assim antes. Não se sinta idiota por amar, quem perde é sempre quem não se deixa amar. Isso vai passar. Pense de outra forma, você não terá pendências em relação a isso, vai seguir em frente, de cabeça erguida e com o coração livre para amar novamente._**

Neste instante Aly levantou o rosto a resmungar _“ **amor é fraqueza Maia, não quero mais isso. O amor não é para todos! Não é para mim!** ”.  _ Passou as palmas da mão embaixo dos olhos a secar as lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas, respirou fundo e anunciou tentando se convencer _**“Acabou Eliza Taylor! Essa é a última noite que vou chorar por ela! Amanhã ela será** (voltou a secar os olhos) **ela será algo que eu nunca quis na minha vida! Acabou! Acabou, Maia! Acabou! ”.**_

Maia deu um longo abraço afetuoso na amiga, que com o rosto enterrado no ombro da parceira de apartamento continuava a soluçar. Maia sugeriu pegar um copo d’água para que Alycia se acalmasse, mas Aly preferiu vodca **.** Ela estranhou, Aly sempre preferiu vinho, mas também, depois de um coração partido dá vontade de beber coisa bem pior! Então, enquanto Maia buscava os copos e a garrafa de bebida, Alycia se diria até o terraço externo do apartamento. Com o celular na mão ela envia uma mensagem impulsivamente _“ **Eu aceito o papel, qualquer que seja a cláusula que tenha que assinar. Beijos Alycia”**. Elycia chegava ao fim para Alycia._

Maia retornou com os copos, uma manta para elas se cobrirem e ouvidos cheios de compaixão  para receber todo o sofrimento da amiga. Após servir os copos, ela sentou na mesma poltrona que Aly, jogou a manta sobre elas e entregou um copo para Alycia a questioná-la _“ **Que tal você me contar toda a história para, juntas, concluirmos quem é a cega**? ”. Era a única coisa que Maia podia fazer naquele momento: ouvir, apoiar e não julgar. _

Aly então começou a contar, entre uma dose e outra, todo o desenrolar Elycia: a noite em que se conheceram; a sensação prazerosa da amizade que nascia; o carisma e  afinidade entre elas em cena e fora dela; o passeio em Vancouver numa tarde ensolarada; as saídas noturnas pós-gravação; a vontade irresistível de estarem sempre em contato; o primeiro beijo Clexa a enterrar de vez qualquer dúvida sobre o que estava sentido por Eliza; o beijo real e, em seguida,  o apagão alcoólico; Os meses que ficaram sem tocar no assunto; o reencontro e a primeira selfie Elycia publicada; o retorno de Lexa; as esperanças de Elycia renovadas na SDCC2015; Alycia presa às chantagens de um namorado; o primeiro desentendimento; a persistência de Alycia com Eliza; o segundo beijo em cena e a primeira noite de amor real. A agilidade em se livrar do ex-namorado (temporariamente); o pedido de namoro acompanhado de uma caixa de bombons em um Range Rover preta, numa noite em Vancouver; as diversas noites de amor entre elas em Hotéis variados. A viagem para Santa Mônica, inclusive na companhia de Maia, que se vangloriou ao dizer que já sabia das duas e que deu em cima de Eliza para provocar Alycia; o retorno de Lexa para o último episódio; o início do pesadelo. O agente tentando convencer Alycia de terminar o relacionamento. Marcus pressionando Eliza. A separação. As idas e vindas. O almoço em família na Austrália. O acaso que a fez conhecer o pai de Eliza e a relação amorosa no estacionamento do aeroporto de Los Angeles. Novo rompimento e tempo depois à revelação de que Marcus estava por de trás das incertezas de Eliza. A reconciliação. A expectativa de uma vida futura quebrada pela proposta de ser protagonista de uma nova série e pela teimosia da loira.

Maia já tinha uma opinião formada sobre tudo, mas precisava que Alycia entendesse por si mesma. Afinal, ela conhecia muito bem o ex-namorado da amiga, o caráter e tudo que era capaz de fazer para compensar o ego ferido _._ O fato era que, a mágoa, a visão da foto de Eliza com George na cama, da revelação para os fãs em sua rede social oficializando que há muito tempo já estavam juntos, não faria Alycia enxergar nada além de: Eliza só estava se divertindo. E é neste ponto que uma mentira torna todas as verdades questionáveis.

_**_

As duas passaram a noite toda conversando e apreciando uma boa vodca. Aly buscou no quarto alguns presentes que havia ganhado de Eliza com intuito de jogar fora, queimar, fazer qualquer coisa para que sumissem dali. Ao final de tudo, se viu com o colar de coração que ganhou em seu primeiro aniversário, juntas, a camisa de três meses de namoro, o laço para o coque perfeito, a capa do celular. Maia enxergava a amiga totalmente destruída por tantas lembranças.  A meia garrafa de vodca que tinha em casa não era suficiente para uma ressaca de amor. Então, Maia teve a ideia de irem até ao bar do Hotel em frente ao edifício que elas residiam. Lá encontram um piano, bebidas e um resto de madrugada, propícia ao álcool, mas fracassada em curar um grande dor. Maia pediu que o barman tirasse uma foto das duas. 

Não que Alycia tivesse esperanças de que qualquer foto em sua rede social fosse ser significante para Eliza. Contudo, precisava ser para ela própria. Ela precisava registrar um marco final naquilo tudo, ainda que não fosse fã de postagens em rede social. Então, com o colar e a camisa que recebeu da loira, o celular emborcado, a cabeça baixa a olhar as teclas do piano e Maia ao seu lado, ela mandava seu recado para a loira a mostrar o quanto estava decepcionada. Com isso, Eliza sabia que Aly era determinada o suficiente para tornar Eliza uma vaga lembrança.

_**_

Em Vancouver, Eliza acorda para o seu primeiro lanche do dia, antes de se apresentar para mais um dia de trabalho. No seu celular, duas notificações que a matam por dentro. Ela espera alguns segundos, antes do desbloqueio da tela, porque sabe que daquele dia em diante, seu coração nunca mais vai parar de sangrar. Ela sabe que vai viver seus dias lutando para sobreviver.... Apenas sobreviver...

A primeira mensagem em sua caixa postal era objetiva e simples _“ **Oi. Taylor. Não sei o que você fez, mas muito obrigado por convencer Alycia. Obrigado por entender. Grato** ”. _A outra notificação era de uma rede social acompanhada de uma @nomedaexnamorada. Eliza recebia a indireta de Alycia. Se por um lado, ela estava em pedaços por ter que causar essa dor, do outro, estava certa de que Maia seria o apoio de que Alycia precisava. A loira sabia que a ex-namorada tinha um colo, um ombro amigo.  Eliza perdia o apetite. Pegou sua bolsa e foi direto ao estúdio de gravação. No percurso, apenas silêncio e a companhia de seu maço de cigarros.

_**_

Em um bar de hotel qualquer....

As duas australianas retornam a casa já com o sol visível. Aly só teve forças para deixar seu corpo cair na cama. Maia, não estava bêbada, porque né? Bêbado apoiando bêbado resultaria nas duas indo atrás de Eliza para elogiar (sóquenão) o papelão que ela fez Alycia passar. Então, Maia sabia que não podia se embriagar, e tomou cuidado para que isso não acontecesse. Ao deixar sua amiga, sã e salva, no quarto, retornou à cozinha para deixar preparado o café de que Aly precisaria ao acordar. Enquanto a água fervia, ela se lembrou do próprio celular em cima da mesa na varanda externa. Na preocupação de encontrar mais bebida para Aly curar as dores do coração, ela acabou esquecendo-se do seu celular. Com algumas notificações de redes sociais, inclusive aquele que estava com Alycia no piano, Maia recebeu uma que lhe chamou a atenção. Na verdade, foi uma mensagem esclarecedora para ele concordar com Alycia sobre quem é a cega da história.  

_**_

Quando Alycia acordou já era início de tarde. Ao abrir os olhos sentiu o peso na consciência, da bebida, da noite em claro e do coração partido. Foi ao banho, deixou a pureza da água invadir e nutrir seu corpo e sua alma. Buscou respostas para todas as suas atitudes desde aquele aperto de mão em Vancouver. No caminho até a cozinha, uma rápida passada de olhos no quarto de Maia para vê-la roncando feito uma locomotiva. Abriu a porta do armário (não desse que você está pensando), pegou uma caneca e serviu-se de café. Sentiu-se envergonhada por alguns minutos e depois aceitou o argumento de sua melhor amiga: “ ** _Alycia, você não fez tudo que podia por esse relacionamento. Sem nenhuma pendência, você está livre para seguir em frente_**. **_Amar novamente”_**. Esse foi praticamente o resumo dos conselhos que Maia deu a noite toda a Alycia. Na verdade, a parte de que ela lembrava. O fato é que ela ouviria a amiga, com exceção da última frase “amar novamente”.

**

Alycia concentrou todas as suas energias ao lado profissional. O primeiro passo foi marcar a reunião e assinar o contrato com a Warner. Cumprir a agenda com algumas revistas, inclusive finalizar o ensaio com a Vanity Fair. Aceitar participar de alguns eventos para lhe dar publicidade. Considerar mais vezes os conselhos de seu agente. Com a cabeça ocupada, o coração só precisava fazer sua primordial função: bombear sangue para o resto dos órgãos.

Os dias passam rápido, as noites, nem tanto. Maia se torna fundamental para enfrentar os primeiros dias, a primeira semana, o primeiro mês, sob a abstinência de um passado próximo que insiste em se tornar tão presente.

_**_

Alycia foi convidada por Maia a participar de um evento da emissora, um pequeno jantar cuja amiga não gostaria de comparecer sozinha. A estreita amizade delas não era segredo para ninguém. Ademais, sair mais uma noite era a maneira de tentar fugir dos seus pensamentos noturnos silenciosos, os quais sempre a levavam a uma certa loira australiana do seu passado. Foi nesse jantar que ela chegou ainda mais perto das suas lembranças dolorosas.

O local não era tão iluminado. Havia diversos atores e atrizes conhecidos, aliás, alguns já até contracenaram juntos. Música ao vivo, a iluminação do palco era o que mais clareava o ambiente. Maia e Alycia sentaram-se com mais três conhecidas, em uma mesa próxima a parede, porém, no centro do local dando-lhes visão de todas as outras mesas e também ao corredor de acesso de todos os convidados.

O jantar acontecia agradavelmente, risos e conversas paralelas confundiam o som musical, que era leve e praticamente instrumental, o saxofone era o que mais reluzia a melodia naquele espaço. Em meios a uma e outra taça de vinho, Maia tem uma expressão congelada, que logo é percebida por Alycia, Com o movimento de cabeça questiona a amiga “ ** _O que foi_**?”. Maia é discreta em apontar com a taça para a mesa a direita delas. Alycia não entende o que dois rapazes sentados próximos a elas têm a ver com a expressão tensa da amiga. Em um gesto discreto, Maia chega perto da Alycia a sussurrar no ouvido dela “ ** _Aquele não é o namorado da Eliza? ”._** Alycia retoma o olhar sobre aquela mesa e reconhece a sua mais profunda dor.  Ela não precisou responder para amiga, que viu em seus olhos a tristeza de estar compartilhando o mesmo espaço da pessoa que tem nos braços a mulher que ela incrivelmente ainda ama.

“ ** _Você acha que Eliza está aqui também? ”_** Perguntou Maia como uma observação óbvia a se fazer, mas que sequer passou pela cabeça de Alycia, que já estava tensa em saber que o moço estava ali, imagina cogitar que a ex-namorada apareceria a qualquer momento. **“ _Você quer ir embora? Ou trocar de mesa? ”_ , **sugeriu Maia. **“ _Não... eu vou ficar! Não há nada para eu fugir...._** (Os olhos brilhavam, mas não eram de alegria, era medo, ansiedade, saudades....) **_Eu não posso sair toda vez que ela chegar a um local, afinal, eu segui em frente, certo? ”,_** Maia apenas apoiou as mãos sobre as de Alycia em sinal de conforto, sentindo-se orgulhosa da atiture da amiga.

******

Dos males, o menor. Eliza não estava no evento, informação que foi obtida da conversa seguinte:

\- **_Desculpe, Alycia... Alycia Debnam-Carey?_** (Disse George ao passar pela mesa delas);

Alycia foi cordial em responder o moço, já Maia, bem, Maia foi Maia, sorriu ironicamente, levantou a sobrancelha e sussurrou um baixíssimo “ ** _Sim, quem mais poderia ser?!”._**

Educada, como sempre, Alycia levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo e agradeceu que o moço não quisesse nada além do que elogiar o seu trabalho, porque ela não suportaria ter, por exemplo, que sorrir em uma selfie com o atual namorado da mulher que ainda amava.

 ** _\- É um prazer revê-la e enaltecer seu trabalho em FTWD. Parabéns!_** (Alycia sorriu timidamente a agradecer). **_Não tivemos a oportunidade de trabalhar juntos em The100, mas espero um dia dividir o set com você. Seu personagem fez história, graças a sua dedicação e interpretação!_**

Maia na sua melhor simpatia “ ** _Então, não contracenaram, porque mataram a Lexa, não foi?_** ” Depois olhou para Alycia com ironia. O rapaz ainda continuou de forma educada e sem sarcasmo: **_“Sim, mas ao menos Lexa resistiu a mais de dois episódios, certo?_** _” (George se referindo ao seu papel na série) **.**_ Maia indelicada continuou **_“Lexa era Comandante, a fodona da série, que submergiu após matá-la. Você não conseguiria competir com a Lexa, certo? Aliás, ninguém! ”_** Alycia estava com o sorriso amargo inerte na briguinha de egos que Maia deu a conversa. E com olhar pediu para que a amiga desse por terminada aquela situação. Sem sucesso, Maia continuou irônica **_“Você estava namorando a Eliza, certo? Ela está aqui, estou morrendo de saudades dela! ”._** Alycia queria pular no pescoço da amiga pela pergunta, mas também agradeceu porque era o que ela gostaria de igualmente saber. Respondeu o rapaz **_“Ah, não. Eliza está em Vancouver, The100 tem explorado a minha princesa”._** Alycia e Maia se entreolharam e pensaram conjuntamente **_“princesa? Affe_**!”. Neste instante, Maia foi chamada por uma das amigas, que lhe questionava algo sobre determinado evento futuro da emissora. Por alguns instantes Maia se distanciou da conversa.

Alycia aproveitou a distração da amiga para demonstrar toda a sua fraqueza “ ** _Ela está bem, digo, faz tempo que não nos falamos...ela está feliz?_** ” Perguntou quase que gaguejando com o coração na mão, por que não queria aceitar nenhuma das respostas que viriam. Caso confirmasse que ela estava feliz, significaria que o que elas viveram foi superado, se é que algum dia tudo foi verdadeiro. Por outro lado, saber que estava infeliz, machucaria do mesmo jeito, porque independente de qualquer coisa, ela jamais desejaria a infelicidade de Eliza. **_“Está muito feliz! Sim, obrigada por perguntar! Imagino que vocês tenham ficado próximas, quando gravaram”_**. Talvez Alycia não esperasse o “muito” na resposta, que a fez quase desabar de inveja dele, por estar proporcionando algo que talvez ela não tivesse conseguido. Ao responder foi serena e carregada de distanciamento: “ ** _sim, ela é se tornou minha melhor amiga e....ela é ótima! Você não vai conhecer ninguém melhor que ela .... espero que cumpra... tudo o que jurar para ela..._ ” **Um grande respirar é sentido antes do rapaz dar um leve abaixar de cabeça a dizer “ ** _É claro!”_** _._

Antes do rapaz entender sobre o real juramento que acabara de fazer, Maia retoma a conversa para perceber a esclera dos olhos da amiga inundadas de emoção e tirá-las daquela situação “ ** _Aly, as meninas querem saber se podemos confirmá-la no evento na terça? ”._** Neste instante o rapaz sentiu que deveria se retirar. Despediram-se. Aly voltou a se sentar à mesa. Sem palavras, ela apenas deixou os olhos falarem com Maia, cerrou os lábios e se arrependeu de ter estado ali.

No final da noite, em casa, as duas concluíram que, às vezes, pipoca, chocolate e Netflix é mais seguro que um mero jantarzinho entre amigos.

_**_

A foto de Eliza com George foi à gota d’água para Alycia, elas finalmente, perderam todo e qualquer contato. As notícias que tinham eram apenas aquelas disponibilizadas nas redes sociais ou no encontro casual de algum amigo em comum. Eliza já não tinha muito que stalkear Alycia, que raramente atualizava seus perfis sociais. A morena ainda tinha a sensação amarga da última foto que olhou no instagram de Eliza referente ao anúncio do relacionamento. Desde então parou de olhar, desativou os feeds de notícias e encontrou nas amigas o apoio para superar Eliza Taylor.

Alycia contava com a ajuda dos amigos, principalmente de Maia, mas também de seu agente que a encorajava a aparecer em diversos eventos e fazer sessões de fotos para Revistas. No início de setembro, Alycia apareceu no jantar da Channel em Nova Iorque, na mesma semana foram publicadas as fotos e vídeos do ensaio da Vanity Fair. Na semana seguinte foi ao Fashion Week de Nova Iorque. Também saíram fotos na Glamour Spain. Os fãs estavam indo à loucura com fotos e certeza de Alycia viva, linda e frequente nas redes sociais.

Na vida particular, Alycia era vista diversas vezes ao lado de Maia: cinema, exposição de arte, restaurantes, festas privadas, tardes em píer quaisquer. Volte e meia, apareciam certas “desconhecidas” que demonstravam intimidade, inclusive, Alycia pareceu encantada por uma delas.  Aos olhos de quem visse a vida movimentada de Alycia Debnam-Carey nas redes sociais, capas de revistas e programas de TV, nem imaginavam a desilusão amorosa que houvera sofrido no último mês. Alycia ainda teria que ser uma excelente atriz na vida real, para esconder tudo isso e todas as lembranças que surgiriam na Comic-Con Copenhagen, no final de setembro.

**

**_COMIC-CON COPENHAGEN_ **

Alycia participou da Comic-Con Copenhagen e foi, em absoluto, a estrela do evento.  Os fãs estavam por demais ansiosos para ter em 48h o máximo de exposição de seu ídolo. A australiana foi, todo tempo, muito atenciosa. Em alguns momentos parecia um pouco nervosa, talvez, ansiosa, com tantas pessoas querendo “conhecê-la”. Os tickets, tão logo, esgotaram-se. A fila de fãs rodeava o local do evento. Alycia se surpreendeu imensamente com tanto carinho.

Quando aceitou participar do evento, ela não estava tão sensível à Lexa e a todas as lembranças que lhe vinham à memória. Todavia, o convite já houvera sido aceito e Alycia teria que, talvez como em toda a sua carreira, lidar com Lexa, The100 e Eliza.

As perguntas eram das mais variadas e, com certa margem de certeza, 85% referente à Lexa. O que incomodou alguns fãs que idealizavam que o evento deveria ser centrado em Alicia Clark de FTWD, a dar ênfase ao atual papel da atriz. Todavia, é preciso aceitar que Lexa está enraizada na carreira de Alycia Debnam-Carey. Sempre que alguém for escrever ou citar a atriz, irá aparecer o Comandante dos Grounders que foi retirado indignamente da série levando uma legião de fãs a questionar as emissoras sobre personagens representativos que eram drasticamente “convidados a se retirarem” do Show. Lexa e Alycia são inseparáveis.

**

No primeiro dia do evento, Alycia apareceu no seu estilo gótico e, incrivelmente, linda toda de preto. Muitíssima simpática, ela recebeu as dezenas de presentes, obviamente, flores, mas também algo que a deixou incrivelmente surpresa: uma estrela. Não, não estou falando de um artefato que represente uma estrela, mas de uma estrela no céu mesmo. Aquelas em cima de nossas cabeças na aurora noturna. Alycia recebeu um certificado referente à compra (pelos fãs) de uma estrela (no céu, repito) com o seu nome. Ela realmente não acreditava no que estava acabando de receber. Para ser sincera, ela estava apavorada (jeito Alycia que conhecemos) com tamanha dedicação, admiração e presteza dos fãs. Aliás, de todas as partes do mundo.

A fila para autógrafos era imensa. Houve um momento que Alycia se perguntou de quem eram as assinaturas apostas por ela própria, já que pelo cansaço, elas estavam irreconhecíveis, eram apenas pontos e linhas. No M&G, Alycia posava de formas mais variadas possíveis. De maneira bastante convincente e alegre ela entrava no clima com os fãs e cada foto era revelado um lado Debnam-Carey desconhecido.

Durante 40 minutos, no painel individual, Alycia respondeu muitos questionamentos quanto seu futuro profissional (a priori apenas mencionou FTWD, até mesmo por cláusula contratual de sigilo). Indubitavelmente, respondeu sobre Lexa e sobre Eliza.

Ao iniciar o painel, Alycia questionou (de modo surpreso e feliz), por que tantas pessoas estavam ali, e mais, por ela (<fofa>). Todos exaltaram que obviamente estariam lá por ela. Ela novamente agradeceu a presença de todos e os mimos, em especial, uma lula com estampas do espaço (What?! Lula espacial?). Ela também esclareceu que não teve tempo de conhecer a cidade, foi apenas a um restaurante ao chegar à noite anterior. Achou interessante as pessoas andarem de bicicleta e elogiou o clima “friozinho”. Acrescentou que em L.A é sempre a mesma temperatura, aliás, parece sempre estar vivendo o mesmo dia, porque não há mudança no tempo e que sentia saudades das tempestades do clima australiano.

Um pequeno alvoroço se fez quando da formação da fila para fazer perguntas a Alcyia, que – bastante à vontade – pediu para que os fãs corressem, mas sem se machucarem. O tradutor ressaltou que as perguntas poderiam ser feitas em inglês ou dinamarquês e, neste último caso ele as traduziria. Alycia agradeceu, já que do contrário ela não entenderia nada (risos). A mesma observação foi feita quando alguém da plateia questionou se ela entenderia espanhol básico e ela respondeu “ ** _provavelmente não também_** ”. Alycia estava no clima descontraído com os fãs, mas o anfitrião, não, já que foi ríspido ao cortar o momento e pedir para começarem as perguntas, a deixar, Alycia um pouco sem graça.

Quando Alycia foi questionada sobre como mantinha o foco em sua profissão, fazendo tantas outras coisas, ela esclareceu que sua jornada se iniciou cedo e, embora parecesse fácil assistir a sua perspectiva agora, ela percorreu um caminho muito longo e, na verdade, contínuo, porque a jornada nunca tem fim. Elucidou que há muitas pessoas em torno dela, sempre a ajudando, e que, definitivamente, ninguém age sozinho. Descobrir o que se ama e fazer com determinação era o que mantinha o foco. Alguns descobrem mais cedo como ela, outros demoram um pouco mais. Então, se você consegue encontrar o que ama fazer, quiser aprender e crescer com isso, então é o sucesso e não é nenhum pagamento no final. (aplausos).

Na pergunta seguinte temos o mais lindo som saindo da boca de Alycia. Uma brasileira de nome, Rebeca (obrigada!), se apresentou e perguntou se Alycia estava conseguindo vê-la. Embora as luzes estivessem atrapalhando um pouco, ela confirmou que estava enxergando a fã. Em seguida Rebeca questionou se Alycia a frase escrita em sua própria camisa. Alycia apenas seguiu uma leitura normal sem compreender o real conteúdo antes de pronunciar toda a frase “ ** _Lexa Deserved Better?_** ”. E lá se criava o melhor gif de Alycia falando o que já gostaria de ter dito, mas por questões diplomáticas lhe era inviável. Uma salva de palmas era lançada no evento, não sabemos, porém, se para Rebecca com a sua magnífica ideia ou se para Alycia defendendo sua personagem.

Em resposta à pergunta, Alycia foi delicada com assunto. Disse que não esperava à proporção que se tornou e, aliás, ela se viu defendo direitos que nem sabia e, talvez, nem tivesse direito de fazê-lo e por isso é tão difícil falar sobre. Acrescentou que muitas pessoas se sentiram traídas por certos indivíduos (leia: Jason!), mas ela não quer estimular nenhum tipo de ódio, porque nada foi intencional (perdoem o produtor!). É uma pena ter acontecido, mas agora ela está seguindo a sua própria jornada, crescendo como atriz, buscando novas oportunidades. Contudo, o fato de Lexa ter impactado tantas pessoas e representado algo tão lindo é excepcional e isso é o mais importante. E amor é amor e, é isso aí, finalizou com os olhos lacrimejados por ter tantas lembranças agridoces em sua memória, enquanto convencia o público de que seguir frente, depois de Lexa, foi extremamente fácil, mesmo sabendo da dor de seguir, também depois de Elycia.

Para quebrar a tensão que foi criada com as menções à Lexa, Alycia foi questionada a que apocalipse preferia estar: radiação de THE100 ou zumbis de FTWD. Sendo Lexa, em caso de radiação, ela não hesitou em preferir Heda. Em seguida, preferiu zumbis, porque teria acesso a coisas normais, como as roupas e que no mundo em THE100 não conseguiria fazer sequer uma fogueira e nem andar a cavalo. Então, alguém gritou dizendo que ela era Heda e ela enfatizou “ ** _então eu não preciso fazer nada disso! ”._**

Em outro momento, ao responder uma fã russa, Alycia esclareceu que estava trabalhando em novos projetos, mas o problema era encaixá-lo no cronograma. Disse que gostaria muito de fazer filmes, os quais são a razão de sua paixão na carreira, inclusive, gostaria de trabalhar com Steven Spielberg, dentre outros diretores como Tarantino.  

Em seguida, respondeu à pergunta que não quer calar: “ ** _quando você vai dar permissão para Eliza postar as fotos da cena sexo Clexa_**?”. Ela esclareceu que “ ** _ouviu falar sobre isso_** ” e que “ ** _provavelmente era melhor nas nossas cabeças do que na realidade_** ”. Depois ela se fez de desentendida e questionou mesmo se Eliza teria essas fotos, para depois, tentando se esquivar fazer um raciocínio lógico “ ** _eu tenho que dar a permissão para ela, é essa a situação aqui?_** ”. Então com a cara mais deslavada do mundo disse que não conseguia lembrar como que eram as fotos e garantiu que se as visse, poderia, quem sabe, autorizar. E nesse momento um turbilhão de imagens lhe veio à cabeça: o desejo de concretizar as duas relações (Clexa e Elycia), a vontade de se declarar para Eliza e o medo de pensar que estava perdendo a chance de tê-la nos seus braços. Instantaneamente, todo o resto posterior àquela noite emergiu em sua cabeça, quase a fazendo esquecer, por um minuto, que Elycia era uma história de bastidores.

Segurada as emoções e voltando as perguntas, Alycia respondeu o quão difícil foi “aprender” a língua dos Grounders. Disse que o processo foi realmente difícil, porque o criador do idioma gravava em mp3 e, junto com a escrita, eram enviadas aos atores, que passavam horas tentando aprender a pronúncia. Isso até que era fácil, o pior era em cena, já que ao interagir com outros grounders, ela não sabia o que eles estavam falando e, às vezes, nem mesmo o que ela própria pronunciava. Aliás, ela esclareceu que não era aprender um novo idioma, mas lançar frases (besteiras) sem nexo e sentido. Era uma coisa bem estranha.

Ainda sobre Lexa ela esclareceu que filmar a luta com Zach foi uma experiência valiosa, apesar de muito difícil. Elogiou todo o elenco e o apoio mútuo entre eles. Em seguida foi surpreendida ao ser perguntada se shippava Clexa tanto quanto Eliza. Sem perder a distração e humor disse que “ ** _ah sim! Lexa e Clarke, elas fazem todo sentido. É uma pena que tenha acontecido, porque teria sido ótimo_** ”. Com um jeito desconfortável, não pela pergunta, mas pelo turbilhão de emoções que é obrigada a esconder ela diz que “ ** _sim, ainda mais a maneira natural com que foi tratada, já que simplesmente aconteceu, não precisou ser dita pelo personagem sobre sua ‘orientação sexual’_** _”_. Acrescentou ainda o quanto foi importante para Eliza sendo a protagonista e finalizou dizendo que é algo importante para nossa geração.

Deixando timidamente sua esclera umedecer, Alycia questionou o público se Eliza shippava bastante (Clexa). Em resposta unânime ela ouve um alto “ ** _Muito_**! ” e, ao retirar a garrafa de água da boca que acabara de ajudar a descer o nó de saudades em sua garganta ela, disfarçadamente, retruca “ ** _Digo, claro que sim_** ”. E, por mais alguns segundos, Alycia tem olhos aéreos e sua atenção ligada à Eliza e tudo que viveram. A australiana teve interrompido seus pensamentos quando lhe perguntaram sobre ela interpretar Lexa em uma série própria ou filme, uma continuação da série, se ela faria.

De modo pausado e gaguejado, ela tentou se esquivar da pergunta ao dizer que “ ** _se isso fosse possível, o que não é, já que ela está em outra série e The100 ainda está sendo gravado, ela gostaria de ver outra pessoa interpretar Lexa_** ”. Então ela ouve alguém da plateia dizer “ ** _desculpe, mas você é a única Lexa!_** ”. Gentilmente ela agradece a exclusividade.

Em seguida, Alycia é questionada sobre seu amor por lulas. Então ela explica o mal-entendido que tomou proporções bem fora da realidade.  Tudo isso foi culpa da Maia. Quando Alycia criou o seu twitter e não sabia usá-lo, ela seguia apenas notícias e coisas que lhe interessavam, como um documentário sobre lula gigante (atualmente é sobre abacaxis), que é seu animal preferido do oceano. Maia então a perguntou por que não a estava seguindo. Ela não soube responder e Maia achou que lulas gigantes fossem mais importantes que a amizade delas.  Todos riram.

Em outro momento, foi perguntado sobre o lugar favorito em Vancouver, Alycia (automaticamente) disse que havia uma baía, uma praia linda do outro lado da ponte (a que foi com Eliza na primeira tarde livre delas). O rapaz que fez a pergunta a corrigiu dizendo que gostaria de saber o local favorito em que gravou uma cena em the100. Então ela explicou que o lugar era sempre o mesmo na floresta, eles alteravam uma coisa aqui e ali apenas, mas que foi lindo gravar quando estava nevando. Ao final, disse que Vancouver é lindo e tem muita beleza naquela área. E, novamente, por impulso, ela retoma grandes momentos e indica o “Schizenya”, que serve um excelente sushi.

Na última pergunta do dia, Alycia foi questionada se é mais parecida com Lexa ou com Alicia Clark (de FTWD). Ela disse que há das duas nela, embora não consiga executar diariamente a força de Lexa. Quanto à Alicia, é mais próxima de uma pessoa normal. No final do painel, Alycia recebeu um lindo buquê de flores com diversos cartões de fãs, em agradecimento, tirou uma selfie com a plateia de fundo para encerrar sua participação no evento.

**

Alycia estava exausta ao chegar ao hotel. Ainda que quisesse conhecer Copenhagen, não tinha forças para isso. E não se tratava de força física, mas emocional. Durante o dia que passou, embora muito prazeroso por todo carinho e atenção recebidos pelos fás, tinha uma carga negativa: as memórias de um amor dolorido. Tudo o que ela precisava no momento era de um banho, uma roupa quente para apreciar o friozinho dinamarquês e um apoio de sua melhor amiga, ainda que por telefone.

Ao entrar no banho teve a ideia de colocar uma playlist qualquer no spotify, já que sua própria lista começava com Marvin Gaye e ela não queria lembrar ainda mais de Clexa e, por consequência, de Eliza.

Com o corpo imerso na banheira, um copo de vinho do lado e o pensamento longe, Alycia parou por um minuto para prestar atenção na melodia de uma _Girl Band_ que estava tocando:

**_Tired, tired_ **

Cansada, cansada

**_You're all I want, yeah_ **

Você é tudo que eu quero, yeah

**_It'll be 'til the end_ **

E será até o fim

**_Give me nothing I've ever tried_ **

Dê-me algo que nunca provei

**_It'll be the perfect sin_ **

Vai ser o perfeito pecado

**_Something like the truest lie_ **

Algo como a mais verdadeira mentira

**_Everywhere somehow_ **

Em todos os lugares de alguma forma

**_The only place I'll ever be_ **

É o único lugar que eu sempre estarei

**_As long as you hold me down_ **

Contanto que você me segure

**_Oh, such a liberty_ **

Oh, que liberdade

**_Warm me with your touch_ **

Me aqueça com o seu toque

**_Pressure from your fingertips_ **

Pressione com as pontas dos seus dedos

**_Never be enough I'll do nothing but submit_ **

Nunca será o suficiente, não farei nada além de me render

**_I just wanna feel_ **

Eu só quero sentir

****

**_A thousand hands from you_ **

Mil mãos suas

****

**_Only you_ **

****

**_Can you make me feel A thousand hands from you_ **

****

Você pode me fazer sentir mil mãos suas?

****

**_Only you?_ **

Somente as suas?

****

**_Grab a hold of my soul_ **

Pegue a minha alma

**_And make me feel complete within'_ **

E me faça sentir completa por dentro

**_You'll be the one to show_ **

Você vai ser o único a me mostrar

**_These goosebumps on my skin_ **

Esses arrepios em minha pele

**_I'll wear my heart on my sleeve_ **

Vou usar meu coração na manga

**_I need you to feel the pain_ **

Eu preciso de você para sentir dor

**_Would you take a bullet for me?_ **

Você levaria um tiro por mim?

**_Cause you know I'll do the same_ **

Porque você sabe que eu faria isso

**_I just want to feel a thousand, from you_ **

Eu só quero sentir mil, suas

**_A thousand hands from you_ **

Mil mãos suas

**_1000 Mãos_ **

**_(Thousand hands by FIFTH HARMONY)_ **

****

E naquele instante ela sentiu a música tocando sua alma. Foi quase como se tivesse sido escrita para ela. Para a dor dela. Um enorme gole de vinho, então, a água da banheira já não estava tão agradável. Secou o corpo, vestiu uma roupa quente e discou para Maia, antes de amiga perguntar se estava tudo bem ao atender a ligação, Alycia já foi se entregando a própria fraqueza “ ** _Maia, foi massacrante vê-la em tantas fotos! O sorriso, a pinta acima da boca, os seios avantajados. Os olhos azuis. A expressão facial meiga, moleca e atraente. Eu quase pude sentir o cheiro dela em minhas narinas_** ”. Do outro lado a amiga se solidariza com a sensação de Alycia “ ** _eu posso imaginar que sim! Não deve ter sido fácil. Aguenta firme, só tem amanhã e tudo se encerra, você finalmente vai seguir com o seu novo projeto e o que passou, passou_** ” disse Maia com o tom de voz suave e acolhedor.

Para fugir do assunto, Maia quis saber sobre os presentes que Aly ganhou. Ela elencou os mais surpreendentes e destacou que estava muito admirada com a capacidade dos fãs em interpretá-la, saber seus gostos e respeitar sua privacidade. Disse que sentia verdadeiramente a dor e o carinho que os fãs nutriram por Lexa. Ela estava realmente encantada. Alycia ainda mencionou o quanto era bela a cidade, ao menos, o pouco que conheceu. Mencionou algo sobre bater foto com um dinossauro gigante que estava no evento, talvez, fosse a mascote, ela não soube dizer. Enfim, Maia conseguiu distrair Alycia a falar de coisas divertidas, alegres e sem referência à Eliza, até o momento em que a amiga disse não estar mais segurando suas pálpebras abertas. Despediram-se e, logo em seguida, Alycia fechou os olhos a dormir.

**

Um dia ensolarado em Copenhagen, mas um clima friozinho, aconchegante. Alycia olha seu celular e nele um áudio que a deixa nas nuvens:

“ ** _Aly, meu bem! Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu não sei o que fiz. Eu só queria suas mãos em mim. Eu preciso do seu toque, eu quebrei, inteira, eu quero você, só você! Nada do que vivemos foi mentira, eu .. eu a amo. Eu sempre amarei você Alycia.  Por favor, quando voltar de Copenhagen, vamos conversar, eu preciso de mil mãos suas sobre mim.... há tantas coisas a dizer para você. Eu preciso....”_**

Alycia ouvia diversas vezes o áudio e toda vez custava a acreditar em seus tímpanos enviando aqueles sinais elétricos de que Eliza estava arrependida, estava de volta, estava ali, rendida novamente. Era uma confusão difícil de assimilar. Tudo ficava ainda mais difícil, porque seus pensamentos estavam sempre com um fundo musical bastante conhecido, aliás, ela poderia jurar que era o som de seu despertador matinal.

A confusão estava resolvida. Alycia precisa abrir os olhos e levantar para sua última agenda na Dinamarca e depois 12h aproximadamente de voo.

**

Alycia escolheu um traje mais claro do que o dia anterior, sem se desvincular do tom preto. Com uma blusa branca a deixar os ombros amostra, calça preta, e colar de coração jogado para trás, Alycia estava perfeitamente encantadora.

 As flores dinamarquesas do lado de fora da janela do carro, o dia com um sol envergonhado e um friozinho extrovertido, tudo estava harmonioso. No carro que a conduzia até o evento, ao lado do seu agente, uma reunião improvisada deixava claro que Alycia deveria abrir mão de suas férias para começar a gravar a nova série da Warner. Ela já havia destacado, marcado e rabiscado o script do piloto e, embora sua resistência em aceitar o papel tivesse nome, sobrenome, cheiro e sorriso encantador, ela sentia – pela primeira vez – que estava pronta para mostrar toda sua capacidade interpretativa. Ela queria dar vida ao personagem e estava determinada a isso, sem resquícios de um passado recente.

Seu agente ainda informou que as gravações começariam já na primeira quinzena de outubro e que ela deveria se afastar das redes sociais para que o Canal fizesse toda a divulgação da série, até para ver a receptividade do público. O que não seria difícil para ela, que pelo tempo que fica sem postar nas redes sociais, não deve nem se lembrar das senhas de acesso....

**

Ao chegarem ao local, Alycia presenciou novamente uma legião de fãs. Mais presentes. Mais autógrafos em fotos dela, de Lexa, Clexa e Elycia, M&G e outro painel individual. Enquanto atendia os fãs, descobriu que a roupa escolhida não foi assim tão confortável. É que toda vez que levantava o braço para abraçar alguém, seu sutiã abria (rsrsr que situação, hein?).  Num determinado momento ela explicou ao público por que estava tendo que economizar abraços.

Durante o segundo painel, Alycia manteve o humor e simpatia. O anfitrião amenizou seu tom áspero, e se esforçou para interagir mais. Logo de início foi averiguado que o local estava novamente lotado para ver Alycia, que agradeceu a participação de todos. Na primeira pergunta, feita pelo tradutor, ele quis saber que tipo de música Alycia gostava. Ela esclareceu que por ter um pai músico, cresceu com vários estilos musicais e que gosta de sons antigos, tipo Blues, R&B, Jaz. Citou Eddie James, Aretha Franklin e Marvin Gaye, este último quase que inconscientemente, a lembrar-se da música que estava tocando quando gravaram a cena sexo de Clexa.  Apesar do gosto atípico para sua idade, disse que conseguia ouvir Drake, às vezes.

Quando perguntada sobre o fato de ser um exemplo para tantas pessoas, ela se disse “ ** _preocupada com isso, apesar de acreditar que seja muito importante. O empoderamento da mulher na mídia, principalmente, sendo protagonistas e heroínas, motiva as demais pessoas em seus objetivos. O problema, contudo, é a grande exposição a que esses “exemplos”, inclusive ela, estão submetidos. Atualmente, tudo é facilmente gravado e qualquer coisa que se fale ou não se fale, pode ser posto em outro contexto e acarretar má intepretação. Então, apesar disso, ser exemplo ainda é muito importante_** ”.

Quando foram abertas as perguntas ao público, logo na primeira Alycia já se sentiu desconfortável. Questionada sobre a melhor cena ou mais engraçada de the 100 ela lançou um sorriso tímido e sem jeito antes de dizer “ ** _Ok. Tudo bem. Então, teve a cena que Eliza e eu finalmente (gesticulou com as mãos).. construímos uma relação. O pessoal da equipe decidiu que seria uma piada, mas estávamos tipo, não, nós vamos fazer, só faça, tudo bem, pare de rir. E assim que entramos no set eles começaram a tocar ‘Let´s Get It On’ do Marvin Gaye, então eu disse que era muito difícil, isso vai levar o dia todo. Isso definitivamente é uma memória forte na minha cabeça”_** Disse Alycia sem dar ênfase a real memória daquele dia, tentando esconder os olhos lacrimejados.

Com perguntas direcionadas a FTWD ela se apresentou mais à vontade, porém, não com a blusa escolhida que a fazia se balançar na cadeira o tempo todo. Alycia falou do seu sotaque americano nas gravações antes de responder o que gostaria que acontecesse com Lexa, se ela não tivesse morrido: “ ** _provavelmente seria legal vê-la perder o poder, recomeçar e depois ganhar o poder novamente”._** Em uma segunda pergunta emendada sobre Lexa e Clarke ela se esquivou ao dizer “ ** _Ah, isso é com vocês, não é? ”._**

Já sobre as cenas mais desafiadoras em FTWD e The100 disse que, no primeiro caso, a cena com Madison, por se a mais emocionante e terem tido diversas redublagens. Para The100, duas foram as cenas: o discurso para os Grounders na sala do trono, já que ela estava tendo branco mental naquele dia. A outra é quando Clarke e Lexa estão na tenda pela primeira vez e Clarke ataca dizendo que Lexa mataria Octavia, porque o diálogo era muito longo e as duas queriam que ficasse perfeito.

Sobre sua paixão pelo espaço, ela respondeu que o que mais lhe encanta é o buraco negro. E sobre, hipoteticamente, comer apenas uma única coisa pelo resto da vida (What?!) ela disse que seria, ovos pochê na torrada com abacate e espinafre com cogumelos ao lado, ressaltou que gosta muito de café da manhã. Poderia comer panquecas, mas enjoa rápido, o mesmo acontece com bife e fritas.

Sobre já ter lido fanfiction de the 100, Alycia abriu um sorriso e confessou jamais ter lido alguma (espero que ela nunca leia essa!). Disse já ter visto algumas ilustrações, mas nunca leu ou procurou ativamente, apesar de saber que existem (deixa assim!). No momento seguinte, disse que embora se sinta um pouco desconfortável, assiste uma única vez suas cenas para tentar, de modo imparcial, crescer com isso e melhorar.

Em outro momento, antes de fazer a pergunta, um rapaz pediu desculpas antecipadamente, e disse que havia sido desafiado por uma amiga, então aceitou o desafio e perguntou se Alycia sairia com ele. Todos riram e ela ainda perguntou quanto ele havia ganhado com a aposta. O rapaz disse que “Nada”. Então ela disse que isso era terrível e, apesar de honrada, teria que recusar porque já sairia com alguém (outro fã que gritou na plateia).

Quando lhe foi perguntado como ela decidiria a morte de Lexa, Alycia defendeu os produtores de The 100, justificou o choque na agenda profissional e reforçou que jamais houve intencionalmente vontade de magoar alguém e que esse fato ter manchado a série a entristece, sobretudo, para um grupo de pessoas tão importante. Em seguida ela respondeu que se Alicia Clark e Lexa se conhecessem, hipoteticamente, elas não se dariam bem, seria uma relação equivalente a Octavia/Lexa.

Na pergunta seguinte, Alycia respondeu sobre o momento mais difícil de sua carreira até então. Esclareceu que quando chegou a L.A, aos 18 anos, trabalhou solidamente por um ano, tudo ocorria bem. Ela fez amigos rapidamente. No segundo ano, quando decidiu ficar em definitivo, ela passou o ano inteiro sem um emprego sequer, estava sempre no “quase”, fazendo-a testar muito a crença em si mesma. **_“L.A não é uma cidade fácil, às vezes, porque a indústria pode ser implacável_** ”, finalizou.

Sobre seus ídolos ela disse que os pais dela são os que vem em sua cabeça no primeiro momento, mas que também se espelha em outras pessoas, que não são da área cinematográfica, como líderes, cientistas, profissionais médicos. Sobre os próprios prazeres culposos ela disse que pão e porcaria na TV como _Kardashians são as coisas que lhe atraem. Sobre com quem gostaria de contracenar citou, De Niro, Cate Blanchett e George Clonney ou, quem sabe, Julia Roberts. Questionada sobre participar de algum fandom, perguntou se “Neil deGrasse Tyson (_ é um divulgador científico, dramaturgo e astrofísico dos Estados Unidos) _” poderia ser considerado (mas é NERD né, povo?!)._

_Uma pergunta que a deixou extremamente feliz foi quando lhe indagaram como Maia tornou-se sua amiga: “ **Nós nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 11 anos. Maia, Marny e eu. Foi em audições para um programa de TV na Austrália (Mortified), fomos a Brisbane para um teste de alguns dias. Maia e eu estávamos tentando papéis diferentes, ela conseguiu, eu não**. **Morávamos em cidades diferentes, então mantínhamos contato, mas com o tempo, perdemos. Quando fui para L.A, no primeiro ano, eu estava hospedada em um hotel e ela também. Então um dia ela bateu na minha porta e eu ‘oh meu Deus, é Maia Mitchell, mas sete anos depois!’. Nos demos tão bem que deveríamos ser amigas** ”. _

_Ainda sobre Maia, Alycia disse que elas não assistem aos programas uma da outra, na verdade, com os amigos, ela deixa a carreira de lado. Sobre suas séries preferidas: Mad Man, Breaking Bad e Friends, sendo que Stranger Things está na lista._

_Questionada sobre o que a faz manter-se nesse ramo, porque para mulheres é ainda mais difícil, ela diz que “ **a motivação é sempre a mesma eu amo fazer o que faço e é lamentável que haja problemas** (Alycia se engasga ao lembrar o recente episódio amor x carreira), **problemas ocultos  e abertos que não tem nada  a ver com isso e acabam atrapalhando, mas isso jamais foi meu foco principal, eu não faço esse trabalho porque eu quero ter um relacionamento com a fama ou dinheiro. Jamais teve a ver com isso, e nunca será. Eu faço isso, porque amo fazer. E tudo que sempre quis foi trabalhar com pessoas maravilhosas e ser inspiradas por elas. E acho que isso é a única razão para se fazer qualquer coisa, porque o resto são só luzes e espelhos, não são reais de verdade. São reais, mas a diferença entre estar onde vocês estão e estar aqui em cima é muito enganosa de diversas formas. Mas é legal ser parte de uma geração onde as mulheres estão vendo muito mais representação nas telas, finalmente, estamos tendo mais equilíbrio”.**_

A última pergunta do painel Alycia deve estar se perguntando até agora de onde saiu o questionamento sobre o que ela preferia enfrentar: um pato do tamanho de um cavalo ou cem cavalos do tamanho de patos. É isso, fica a pergunta, respondam nos comentários! Hahah

Após o painel, Alycia deveria cumprir mais uma fila de autógrafos e tudo que passava a frente dos seus olhos era uma alavanca de emoções internas que buscou esconder durante todo o dia.  Talvez, por isso, ela tenha sentindo um pequeno mal-estar e pediu que não vendessem mais qualquer ingresso, porque ela não tinha certeza que conseguiria chegar até o final do evento. Ela tentaria atender apenas os que já estavam na fila. No fim, ela já estava tão empolgada e “no automático” que acabou atendendo a todos. Então, é chegado o momento da partida. Antes de sair Alycia recebeu uma cesta com flores, chocolate e uma coroa de flores.  Muito simpática, agradeceu a presença de todos e prometeu retornar em outro momento.

**

No hotel, a arrumar as malas e abrir todos os presentes, sentiu-se estranha por estar sozinha. Na verdade, ao mexer em tantas coisas do seu passado, quer dizer, dos últimos dois anos, Alycia começava a separar tudo o que foi bom (fãs, Lexa, visibilidade, reconhecimento) do que poderia ter sido melhor (não se apaixonar por Eliza). Um estalo de certezas lhe consumiu quando foi lhe perguntado, mais cedo, o que a motivava continuar nesse ramo, tão difícil para as mulheres. Naquele momento ela se deu conta de que fazer o que ama, não pode – nunca mais – ficar em segundo plano, ainda que ela ame mais a outra opção. Chegar aonde ela se propôs, ou seja, trabalhar com pessoas que a inspiram, ainda era o objetivo principal de sua vida e carreira. Então, era chegado o momento de se despedir, definitivamente, de Lexa e de Eliza.

**

Já em L.A. para a divulgação de FTWD, Alycia foi ao programa _Talking  Dead da AMC_ na primeira semana de outubro.  E vamos combinar que Alycia com aquele vestido preto, bota até a coxa e toda trabalhada nos paranauês com o canivete de Alicia Clark estava espetacular! Mais algumas fotos e D. Alycia voltava a fazer o que sabe de melhor, depois de atuar, tomar chá de sumiço. Contudo, esse foi por uma boa causa. Ela começava a gravar a série dos seus sonhos.

O primeiro dia de setembro para Alycia fora terrível, fora a noite mais longa. Apesar da agenda movimentada os dias seguintes foram mais vastos que o normal (lá vem a teoria de que o tempo é relativo!), até que a calmaria de coração partido é amenizada pelo único que pode trazer esta sensação: o tempo.

**

 

 


	22. Maybe life should be about more than just surviving (parte I)

**_DEZEMBRO DE 2016_ **

Era setembro quando as duas finalmente encerraram todo e qualquer contato. Quase três meses se passaram desde a última troca de olhares. Enquanto Eliza posta fotos em sua rede social preparando jantarzinho a dois, Alycia continua a todo vapor nas gravações de seu novo seriado, tendo em vista que em janeiro já retorna a gravar com FTWD.

As informações sobre o novo SHOW e fotos de bastidores já movimentam a internet e as redes sociais. Os críticos já fazem as primeiras análises e criam a expectativa de que é um dos mais esperados lançamentos. Aliás, a crítica cinematográfica está tão empolgada que a produção resolve antecipar o lançamento para o público. Com data inicial apenas para segunda quinzena de janeiro de 2017, a Warner irá lançar o primeiro episódio, com duração de quase duas horas, na segunda semana de dezembro, quase como um presente antecipado de natal.

Os fãs de Alycia estão indo à loucura. As entrevistas impulsionam a série que sequer foi lançada ainda ao grande público e a atriz australiana já começa a colher frutos de seu novo trabalho. Novos fãs surgem e com eles visibilidade e, em consequência, novos projetos. Alycia posta na primeira semana de dezembro uma foto em seu instagram com os diversos roteiros a analisar, dentre eles, proposta de Woody Allen e **David O. Russell.**

Alycia não poderia estar mais entusiasmada. A carreira estava deslanchando rapidamente, da maneira que ela jamais imaginou. O melhor de tudo era poder escolher os personagens mais prazerosos e desafiadores de se interpretar. E pela primeira vez, em sua tão curta carreira, a sensação era de que os papéis que a escolhiam e não o contrário. Embora não fosse a sua ambição principal, já seria possível sonhar com o Emmy Awards, segundo a crítica, para ao próximo ano e, não sendo pessimista, o Globo de Ouro e Oscar, nos próximos cinco anos, diante da quantidade de roteiros extraordinários que não param de chegar a sua mesa.

Por um instante, ela se arrepende de ter resistido tanto essa oportunidade por alguém que só queria se aventurar nos bastidores. As escolhas são mesmo uma lição de vida. Toda ação têm uma reação.

Os últimos meses de trabalho acirrado, de ausência nas redes sociais tornou Alycia ainda mais determinada a alcançar os sonhos na carreira. Com filmagens em diversos locais do mundo, dentre eles: Egito, Zimbabué, Tunísia, Grécia, Turquia e Pompéia, na Itália, ela não se permitiu enfraquecer nenhuma vez. A afinidade na amizade com Maia, fazendo-a sentir-se amada, era suficiente para Alycia manter coerência e deixar que seu coração faça apenas sua função biológica. Aliás, estava fazendo muito bem.

Para interpretar o papel na série, Alycia precisou ter uma disciplina física acompanhada. Fez aulas de artes marciais, incluído boxe e aikido. Essa jornada de cabeça sã e mente sã fez toda decepção amorosa sofrida se dissipar.

A filosofia oriental das artes marciais foi fundamental para Alycia entender suas atitudes no último ano. Ela entendeu que a determinação em busca do que se quer ainda continua sendo a melhor e mais eficiente estratégia para se alcançar um objetivo, mesmo em busca do amor. Apreendeu que insistir no amor, nunca é errado. Contudo, é preciso saber os limites e as distinções de cada pessoa, afinal, todos são diferentes. Cada uma pessoa tem uma histórico pessoal, um contexto de vida. As pessoas, às vezes, erram demais, por amar demais. Erram também, por amar de menos. O fundamental é saber que você só vai até onde a outra pessoa permite.

Eliza sempre deu razões (se verdadeiras ou não, somente ela para dizer) para convencer Alycia de que existia amor entre elas. Talvez, o amor que a loira sentisse fosse diferente daquele sentimento que Aly nutria. Contudo, de alguma forma existiu afeto. As justificativas de proteção que Eliza dava, em um ambiente normal, de ciência da pessoa comum, eram suficientes para Alycia continuar tentando. Ao compreender tudo isso, ela deixou de se culpar e até mesmo de pensar que foi uma tola em amar, mesmo porque é uma condição normal de quem ama: ser tolo. É nisso que torna o amor tão mágico, a entrega natural e o sentimento espontâneo.

De qualquer forma, Alycia não podia esquecer-se que as atitudes de Eliza contribuíram de maneira fundamental com os projetos de trabalho que ela vem recebendo, firmando e recusando. Dentre as recusas estão: reviver Lexa, porém, sem Clarke e, evidentemente, Eliza, já que a proposta foi feita pela Netflix, que gostaria de contar – em filme – a história de Heda, desde o nascimento até o conclave.

Alycia estava muito bem para ter que trazer experiências do passado. Embora estivesse bem consigo mesma, voltar a um momento que lhe trouxe decepções poderia prejudicar nessa nova mulher que surgia. É claro que Alycia pensou na legião de fãs conquistada pelo personagem, mas, naquele instante, ela precisava pensar com a cabeça e não com o coração.

Outra proposta recusada pelos mesmos motivos foi gravar um filme – também pela netflix – cujo roteiro seria focado em duas amigas de infância marcadas por idas e vindas no amor. Alycia seria uma investigadora policial que depois de passar 07 anos longe do irmão, também policial, retorna ao convívio familiar. A sua volta passa a interferir na rotina da delegacia em diversos aspectos, principalmente, com a médica legista, sua amiga de infância. Apesar da resistência do Delegado-chefe, o homem responsável por seu afastamento, ela finalmente consegue credenciais para atuar na mesma delegacia. A convivência diária entre as duas amigas de infância trará à tona um sentimento que foi trancado a sete chaves, há sete anos. O roteiro era fantástico e Alycia gostaria muito de ter aceitado, o problema: a atriz que interpretaria a médica legista seria ninguém menos que Eliza Taylor.

Alycia estava segura, feliz e resistindo as tentações de contatar Eliza. Aceitar filmes que traria a loira a sua vida era brincar com fogo e, ter 100% de garantia que se queimaria. Não que ela acreditasse que jamais trabalharia com Eliza novamente, não! Ela só achava que era muito cedo para deixar os olhos verdes sedentos encontrarem com os olhos azuis serenos. Enfim, era muito cedo para descobrir que ainda amava Eliza Taylor.

Com a agenda acirrada no mês de dezembro, Alycia não sabe se terá tempo de ir à Austrália para as festas natalinas. Tudo indica que, mais uma vez, ela passara em alguma ilha com os amigos. Antes disso, contudo, ela precisa comparecer a **COMIC-CON EXPERIENCE BRASIL,** na semana de lançamento de sua série.

**

Eliza ainda está em Vancouver. Ocupada com a 4ª temporada de the100. A companhia de Paige ou de outra pessoa tem deixado a australiana mais caseira. As noitadas com a jaqueta de couro, cigarros, bebidas e má companhias são substituídas por massa bolonhesa, salada de beterraba e alguns grelhados preparados por terceiros.

Em uma noite atípica, quando o amigo Rhys a visita em Vancouver, uma voltinha ao passado com uma noitada de cigarros, músicas e estilo gótica. Eliza parece viva novamente, por alguns instantes. Contudo, tão logo seu amigo volta a L.A., a loira se impõe a nova rotina caseira. Filme em casa com Paige, em outro dia, cinema com os amigos de elenco, dentre eles Richard e Sachin Sahel.

Noutro início de tarde qualquer, Eliza preparou uns aperitivos para estreitar ainda mais sua amizade com Nadia (Luna), que tentou entrar em um assunto delicado, mas a loira soube desconversar ao dizer que “ ** _a melhor maneira de esquecer o passado é deixando-o para trás e mencioná-lo em qualquer conversa é quebrar essa regra primordial_** ”. Nadia não quis insistir no assunto, afinal, compreendeu a mensagem dada pela amiga. Não pelo tom de voz, frio e seco, nem pelas escolhas de palavras usadas, mas sim, pelo brilho escuro que contagiaram os olhos azuis. Só talvez, por um instante, Eliza tivesse escondendo o quanto a íris de seus olhos estava sangrando ou, talvez, fosse apenas sua pupila dilatando ao se lembrar de um passado recente e feliz. Não demorou muito, a casa de Eliza e Paige já estava cheia novamente. O elenco acabará de chegar para mais algumas taças de vinho em mais um dia de folga das gravações.

Assim passavam os dias de Eliza: vinhos, cozinha, elenco, gravações, vivendo... dia após dia e stalkeando Alycia na mesma proporção. Fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Apesar de evitar falar na ex-namorada, o nome de Alycia sempre surgia nas conversas do elenco de the100. Os amigos comentavam o quanto estava sendo esperada a nova série dela. Elogiavam o figurino, cenário e o corpo estrutural que Alycia desenvolveu para o personagem. Eles diziam que ela havia crescido muito rápido profissionalmente. Zach (Roan) disse que isso não era surpresa para ele, pois ao trabalhar com ela sabia de todo potencial da colega. A determinação dela no dia que ensaiaram a luta foi de tamanha grandeza, própria dos vencedores. Ao ouvir o relato de Zach, Eliza sangrou por dentro, lembrou-se do dia que fez uma excelente massagem em Alycia neste dia. Sentiu o cheiro do corpo dela em sua narina ao lembrar-se dos corpos colados durante toda aquela noite. Era a primeira vez naqueles últimos meses que a loira tinha uma sensação de presença de Alycia, sem que estivesse dormindo.

Saber de tudo isso, e ter certeza que Alycia estava flutuando na carreira, deixava ela convicta de que fez a coisa certa. Eliza sabia que o futuro profissional da ex-namorada seria aquele papel. Afastá-la, de forma definitiva, foi a melhor e a pior coisa que fez para duas.

**

Concentrada no trabalho, Eliza estava mesmo cada vez menos interessada em noitadas aventureiras. Entre uma parabenizar ao irmão mais novo por um vídeo postado junto do melhor amigo e o elogio ao novo filme do seu namorado, Eliza recebe uma ligação que a deixa muito feliz.

O seu agente havia lhe informado sobre um novo filme a ser produzido pela Netflix, em 2017.  O produtor do filme se disse interessado em dar um dos papéis à Eliza. Afirmou que ela é atriz perfeita para o personagem. A loira questiona sobre o filme e diz que vai analisar o roteiro. O agente é enfático em dizer sobre a grande oportunidade. Lançar um filme em uns dos canais que mais cresce em marketing e visibilidade artística, a alcançar um nicho diversificado de telespectadores, era o caminho para projetos maiores.

Eliza não tinha dúvidas de que agarraria a oportunidade, mas antes de aceitar qualquer jogo é importante saber as regras. Foi apenas isso que ela pediu. Afinal, independentemente do diretor, roteirista, personagem ou emissora, havia uma regra que ela não poderia quebrar, jamais: voltar a contracenar com Alycia Debnam-Carey.   

Era preciso seguir em frente e Eliza estava fazendo exatamente isso. Sem muita inspiração musical, raramente lembrava-se do violão no canto da parede. A sensação familiar que Paige trouxe à vida dela estava a fazendo repensar em algumas coisas. Ela estava começando a gostar de um espaço aconchegante, de uma rotina caseira e de reuniões tranquilas com os amigos. Na verdade, ela não sabia se estava gostando por gostar ou se por algum motivo ela queria mudar e esquecer o que era antes. Afinal, até colocar a jaqueta de couro e acender o cigarro faziam lembrar-se do quão Alycia enfatizava essas pequenas coisas. Por essa razão, em agradecimento a ex-namorada, ela reduziu o consumo de cigarro. Passa dias sem dar uma tragada.  Um novo corte de cabelo (bem mais curto), trilhas pela floresta em Vancouver também faziam parte da nova rotina.

Um jantar de casais num feriado qualquer no Canadá e, para quebrar a monotonia, Halloween com os amigos do cast. E a tranquilidade continua. Empolgada com Netflix, até mesmo porque aceitou fazer o personagem, já que Alycia não estava escalada para ele, Eliza faz aquele jantarzinho especial de massa com porco cozido e salsa para lhe acompanhar em uma nova série. Se a rotina particular da loira estava a passos de formiga, a carreira estava deslanchando um pouco mais. Os compromissos profissionais não paravam de preencher sua agenda.

**

O filme policial Thumper gravado em maio já tem agenda de divulgação, março de 2017 em Nova Iorque. O filme de produção da Netflix, já devidamente aceito, começa a ser gravado em fevereiro, quando se encerram as gravações da 4° temporada de the100. Entre um compromisso profissional e outro, Eliza quer tirar uns dias para ir à Tailândia, como faz todos os anos, e por essa razão, não passará as festas natalinas na Austrália. O combinado, então, era de que sua irmã viesse a Vancouver no início de dezembro, para que passassem as festas juntas, mas as coisas não saíram como planejado. Por causa do trabalho a irmã prorrogou sua vinda para uma semana antes do natal.

**

Eliza está em seu quarto, deitada na cama lendo – novamente – o roteiro do filme que gravará em fevereiro. Já passa das 22h quando seu telefone toca e pelo número da chamada ela já sabe que vem mais trabalho pela frente.

\- **_Hei Taylor! Boa noite! Desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas é urgente._**

**_\- Boa noite, Kevin (relações públicas de the100)! Não há problemas! O que houve!?_ **

\- **_Então Taylor, você estava sabendo que o Bob (Belllamy) representaria The100 em um evento na próxima semana, certo? Acontece que ele está com problemas no passaporte e não vai conseguir embarcar. A organização do evento quer alguém que seja protagonista da série. Na verdade, você sempre soube que eles queriam você. Na época foi fácil convencê-los de que você estava com a agenda cheia, mas, Taylor nós precisamos de você. Do contrário, a Warner terá que arcar com alguns prejuízos e em tempo de crise não será nada bom para a série. Será rápido. Um dia e meio de evento, entrevistas rápidas, M &G e dois painéis. Precisamos que você vá. Afinal, não sabemos sobre a receptividade do público depois das críticas sofridas pela morte da Lexa._**

Eliza não estava muito a fim de fazer uma viagem tão longa, ainda mais próximo ao congestionamento de transportes em decorrência das festas de fim de ano. Ademais, embora fosse a um local tropical, a volta a Vancouver lhe trazia alguma preocupação, já que nessa época do ano, consoante tempestades, era comum fecharem aeroportos e cancelarem voos. Contudo, era seu trabalho, era para isso que estava ali. Era o que amava fazer. Ela precisava estender o personagem que tanto lhe deu felicidade. O papel que lhe trouxe Alycia e com ela a delicadeza, determinação e destreza em buscar o melhor sempre. Clarke também trouxe a dor da partida e com ela, uma maneira de sobreviver com o coração quebrado. Então, Eliza não hesita e aceita comparecer ao evento:

**_\- Ok, Kevin! Minha agenda continua conturbada. Na época achei que o Bob devesse ir, porque não havia feito muitos eventos, por isso, recusei. Sem problemas, eu represento a série._ **

\- **_Obrigada Taylor! Vou encaminhar o itinerário, as passagens e reservas do Hotel para o seu e-mail nos próximos dias. Só preciso que me envie o número do seu passaporte._**

\- **_Tudo bem, envio pela manhã. Só me diz quando é o evento mesmo? Na próxima semana?_**

\- **_Isso, dia 10/12. O evento ocorre nos dias 08 a 11. Depois você me envia a data que gostaria de voltar para marcamos às passagens._**

**_\- Ok. Boa noite!_ **

Eliza tinha vaga lembrança de quando recebeu o convite sobre esse evento. E não se lembrava por que realmente dispensou, mas agora, é algo que não podia negar. A série já não andava bem das pernas com todas os movimentos de boicote à série. Afinal, não se sabia ainda sobre a real recepção do público depois de toda lambança (ou não) da última temporada. O fato é que um evento como esse, com fãs calorosos podem impulsionar tanto o show quanto a carreira dela. Ademais, Eliza já estava com saudades de algumas guloseimas tradicionais do país que visitará.

A loira precisa reorganizar sua agenda. Cogitou convidar a irmã para ir com ela, mas estava em cima da hora, ela não conseguiria passagens. Bem, parecia que viajaria sozinha. Então, era preciso saber se haveria algum conhecido no evento. Puxou seu notebook para apoiá-lo sobre as pernas e digitou no Google o nome do evento, clicou no link do evento, passou os olhos até clicar em “atrações”.

Em ordem de apresentação no evento, ela deslizava a página para baixo e falava consigo: “ ** _ok. Vin Diesel, Natalie Dormer, de Games of Thrones, Milla Jovovich de Resident Evil 6, hum. Interessante. OMG! Dragon Ball Z, preciso assistir a esse evento.  OW! Não acredito que  Evanna Lynch, de Harry Portter e Nina Dobrev (Elena de Supernatural) estarão por lá também. Hum.. Ruby Rose de OTNB, sapataria progresso comemora! Neil Patrick Harris também! Uall ! Elenco de Power Rangers. Nossa! Quanto filme a ser lançado que estarão por lá... Deixa eu ver no último dia.... bastidores de Supernatural! Fallen e.. e...OMG! Eu... eu... eu ... não acredito! Não! Não pode ser! Não... Não....não não não!_** E seu coração acelerou, suas mãos gelaram, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, uma sensação de desespero e medo lhe tomaram os pensamentos. A respiração saia com dificuldades de seu pulmão. As pernas tremiam, sua cabeça só conseguir fazer sinal de negação ao som de “ ** _não.. não... isso não! Não agora! Não tão cedo!”._** As duas mãos foram levadas a boca para poder entender que acabara de aceitar estar no mesmo evento que Alycia Debnam-Carey, a apresentar a sua nova série, aquela responsável pela separação das duas.

Eliza deixa o computador de lado, levanta da cama e começa a dar voltas pelo quarto. Leva as unhas até a boca, depois coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça, estica o pescoço e deixa os olhos lacrimejados encontrarem um teto gelo e lembranças agridoces. Encontrar Alycia tão cedo, depois do rompimento, sim, porque três meses não era suficiente para Eliza ter certeza de seus novos sentimentos.

Três meses sem olhar nos olhos verdes e enxergar uma alma sedenta de amor era tão pouco tempo descobrir se alguma delas havia realmente seguido em frente.  Talvez, em um sentimento egoísta, pensar que o pior de tudo deste lapso temporal é saber que Alycia estava muito bem e, pelas notícias estampadas nas redes sociais, saber que ela também seguiu em frente. Eliza não estava preparada para constatar através de Alycia que Elycia tornava-se uma história de bastidores (mal) resolvida. Imediatamente Eliza retorna à ligação que de poucos minutos atrás:

**_\- Kevin, estive pensando melhor. Por favor! Tire-me dessa! O Bob não fez qualquer COMIC-CON este ano. Eu estou exausta de eventos, minha irmã está vindo me visitar. A viagem ao Brasil é cansativa, já estive lá este ano. A Paige está livre neste mês, tem a Lindsey que vai adorar ir ou o Richard. Por favor, veja o que consegue. Eu não quero ter ir até ao Brasil desta vez, não desta vez. Compareço a todas, a todas no ano que vem, mas esta não, eu não quero._ **

_O relações públicas do canal foi enfático em dizer que não era possível desistir: “_ **_Taylor! Eliza, eu sinto muito, mas precisamos de você. Você tem um compromisso com a série. Sei que Paige, Lindsey e Richard adorariam ir, mas a estrela do Show é você. Ademais, não diga que está infeliz em voltar ao Brasil, porque sei que gostou de lá. Você precisa ir. The100 depende de divulgação e você é peça chave. Eu sinto muito, Eliza, mas não temos escolha. Arrume seu passaporte, as passagens estarão disponíveis em seu e-mail amanhã à noite”._**

Eliza não conseguia respirar. Pensar era difícil, era inacreditável que estaria no mesmo evento que Alycia. Começou a pensar em uma rota de fuga. Então puxou o notebook novamente a destrinchar a programação. Comparou os seus compromissos com o dela e, com exceção de um painel, o qual seria misto, com os atores principais dos mais variados shows, todos os outros aconteciam em locais diferentes e no mesmo horário. Então ela viu nisso a possibilidade de não esbarrar com a ex-namorada. Disse consigo “ ** _ok. Vai dar certo. Com compromissos simultâneos não tem como esbarrarmos nos bastidores. No painel basta focar no público. Dizer ‘olá, tudo bem’ não fixar meus olhos nos dela, nem na boca, espero que ela não lance aquele sorriso lento, que começa pressionando os lábios e depois de modo sincronizado a estender por toda a face. Que ela não levante gentilmente uma das sobrancelhas ao sorrir. Isso vai me fazer perder o controle! Se eu trancar a respiração para não sentir o cheiro do perfume doce dela, conseguirei não trazer lembranças de outrora. Um minuto na frente dela, ser cordial e não desmoronar. É isso! Vai dar certo, eu preciso que dê certo. Droga! O som da voz dela vai colocar tudo a perder._**   **Qual a possibilidade de nos sequer cumprimentar-nos? Quais? Quais as chances de eu não morrer de amor por ela? ”.**

**

Alycia arrumava as malas para sua primeira viagem ao Brasil. No quarto, com a ajuda de Maia, seu porto seguro nos últimos meses, as duas conversam sobre as belezas brasileiras e sobre tudo que Aly poderia experimentar ou trazer da terra tropical.

Enquanto Maia buscava em um site de busca “coisas brasileiras”, Aly adiantava o que gostaria de experimentar: a tal da paçoquinha; açaí na tigela; caipirinha; feijoada e visitar algumas praias. Maia brincou ao dizer para Alycia não experimentar todas essas coisas em um único dia, porque o prejuízo estomacal poderia ser apocalíptico. Ao pesquisar a cidade do evento alertou Alycia que não teria praia, que para isso deveria ir ao litoral do Estado ou ir ao Rio de Janeiro. Maia ainda brincou que Aly poderia ir a uma escola de samba e aprender a balançar aquelas pernocas longas. Ao ouvir a ideia, a australiana achou interessante, ademais, conhecer o “batuque” do carnaval brasileiro não seria nada mal. Ao final das sugestões, Maia pediu que Aly trouxesse biquíni e havaianas para ela. A amiga apenas sorriu e consentiu o pedido.

Maia ainda questionou se Alycia iria sozinha ao Brasil. Ela respondeu que seu agente a acompanharia. Em seguida, com toda a sua irreverência, disse que ir com o agente para um país cheio de mulheres bonitas não podia ser considerado como resposta à sua pergunta. Em tom de brincadeira, Alycia disse que arranjaria alguém na Convenção para acompanhá-la, quem sabe, uma fã brasileira. Maia sorriu timidamente como quem conhecesse a amiga e soubesse que ela jamais sairia com uma fã. Então, ela sugeriu que Aly aproveitasse para conhecer atores ou atrizes que também fossem se apresentar no evento. Ao responder sobre a sugestão Aly disse que nem sabia quem participaria. Maia resolveu por bem deixar a amiga mais informada dos paranauês da convenção, pesquisando sobre quem iria ao evento.

Na homepage da Convenção um cronômetro enorme fazendo contagem regressiva para o evento. Maia achou aquilo fantástico, mostra que o público é mesmo interessado. Ao passar os olhos por toda a página identificou alguns conhecidos que estariam lá. Informou a amiga e, ao ver a propaganda de The100, timidamente questionou Alycia se isso era de seu conhecimento. Tranquilamente ela disse que sabia e que Maia não precisava fazer aquela cara de espanto, porque o representante da série seria o Bob.

Maia mordeu os lábios por um instante e deixou o silêncio fazer Aly perceber que a expressão da amiga não era das melhores. Então, Alycia questionou **_“O que foi Maia? Por que essa cara de preocupação? ”._** Maia não tinha coragem de falar. O som não saia. Então, ela apenas clicou na foto que aparecia de um lado BOB, com a tarja transversal “cancelado” e do outro, Eliza com a tarja “confirmada”.

Alycia ficou paralisada. Jogou na mala de qualquer jeito a blusa que segurava em mãos. Ficou pálida, estremeceu. Fixou os olhos no sorriso e no olhar da loira na foto e uma erupção de sentimentos preencheram suas veias sanguíneas. Alycia não poderia fracassar agora.

Maia levantou da poltrona e deu um forte abraço na amiga. Disse que tudo ficaria bem e, vê-la depois de desse período poderia ser o caminho para ela saber, quanto tempo ainda, faltava para ter seu coração curado. Maia se ofereceu imediatamente para acompanhar Alycia. Contudo, em final de ano, ela não conseguiria passagens.

Então Alycia – pela primeira vez – sentindo segura de si, confiante em sua autoestima, em seu amor próprio disse a amiga _“ **Eu vou ficar bem. Embora eu ainda tenha algum sentimento por ela, sei que não é a pessoa certa para ficar ao meu lado. Um pouco de razão, às vezes, faz muito bem ao coração** ”.  _Maia se sentiu orgulhosa do jeito firme de Alycia falar. Nem parecia aquela menina desesperada, aos prantos, em seu colo, em uma noite frienta de sábado tentando encontrar respostas para tudo o que fizera por Eliza. Parecia, finalmente, que Alycia aprendeu a sobreviver, apenas sobreviver.

Embora parecesse firme, por dentro, Alycia estava apreensiva. Não queria encarar Eliza assim tão cedo, mas também, não poderia fugir a vida inteira. Ao finalizar as malas para a viagem, ela pegou o notebook e comparou a agenda de The100 e a sua própria. Percebeu que apenas em um Painel misto o encontro era inevitável. Sabendo disso, seu coração foi abrandado, afinal, bastava encontrá-la segundos antes de subir ao palco, dar um “ **Oi, tudo bem?** ”, e fazer seu trabalho. Em verdade, seu maior medo era das perguntas Clexa que surgiram, já que estariam as duas – pela primeira vez juntas no palco, talvez, o medo com os sentimentos que pudessem ressurgir em seu peito, estivesse ficado em segundo plano. Ela estava, finalmente, preparada para encontrar Eliza no Brasil.

**

As duas estão finalmente em um mesmo espaço, no mesmo local, para o mesmo evento: A **COMIC-CON EXPERIENCE BRASIL,** no mês de dezembro. Eliza com the100 para esclarecer o que acontecerá na 4° temporada e Alycia para divulgar seu novo SHOW. Embora estejam em um mesmo evento, o reencontro delas é imprevisível, ao menos nos bastidores. Com apenas um painel em conjunto, as duas atrizes não sabem se ficarão cara a cara sem a plateia em volta. Aliás, se depender delas, que estão dispensando o contato entre si, somente no painel – rodeadas do público – é que se encontrarão.  

**

**COMIC-CON EXPERIENCE BRASIL**

**SEXTA: 09/12/2016, 02h00.**

Conhecendo os fãs brasileiros, Eliza já chegou ao aeroporto ciente da grande movimentação a sua espera. Foi paciente desta vez e, com organização, todos conseguiram tirar fotos e abraça-la, antes que ela pegasse o carro em direção ao Hotel.

A agenda de The100 aconteceria no sábado durante todo o dia e no domingo pela manhã, quando então, Eliza partiria ao final do dia para Vancouver (seus planos de ir ao Rio de Janeiro afundaram, pois precisava encerrar as gravações do ano para a 4ª temporada. O risco de esbarrar em Alycia pelos bastidores do evento era evidente, mas controlável, já que as entrevistas dela aconteceriam no mesmo dia, no sábado, porém, em andares diferentes do prédio do evento. Logo, não esbarrar em Alycia era provável, exceto, no final da tarde, quando ocorreria o painel conjunto. Já no domingo, Alycia se apresentaria apenas a tarde, quando Eliza, provavelmente, já estivesse embarcando de volta ao trabalho.

Após algumas horas de sono, Eliza resolveu passear por São Paulo como já fizera, em julho, na primeira vez que esteve na cidade. Desta vez ela veio acompanhada apenas de uma gerente da emissora que aproveitara a oportunidade para fechar novos negócios com a série non Brasil. A loira atualizou seu estoque de paçoquinha e havaianas e almoçou em uma excelente churrascaria. Voltou ao parque Ibirapuera, para aproveitar a tarde iluminada. Provou do picolé de açaí, aliás, mas de uma vez e, ao final do dia a chegar ao Hotel, pediu brigadeiro de colher para completar a salada com peito de peru pedida para o jantar.

Eliza queria dormir cedo, para não pensar e nem stalkear a chegada da ex-namorada ao Brasil. Contudo, a sua ansiedade frustrou seus planos. Na primeira oportunidade, pelo celular entrou nas redes sociais em busca de notícias de Alycia. Ao saber que ela já havia desembarcado no Brasil, sua respiração faltou e o coração parecia que saltaria pela boca. Em um impulso ela fechou a tela e não quis mais saber sobre os passos da ex-namorada, para não correr o risco de fracassar e, em um acaso planejado, jogar seus olhos em cima dela. Eliza não queria ver que Alycia já havia superado a história delas. Eliza nunca sentiu tanto medo, embora estivesse convencida de que Aly nunca mais seria dela. Não depois de tudo, não depois de tanto magoá-la.

A loira andava no quarto de um lado e outro. Olhava pela janela e tinha sensação de noite barulhenta, sem perceber que era apenas seu coração, batendo descompassado e desesperado. Ela fechou os olhos e, por um instante, achou que teria uma crise de pânico. Ela precisava de ajuda, ela precisava se sentir acolhida, mas não havia ninguém. Ela estava sozinha no quarto, era com medo dessas situações a razão de nunca viajar sozinha. Ela estava em um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas sem afinidade, em meio a uma crise de ansiedade. O chão parecia se movimentar sozinho, os móveis do quarto pareciam ter vida própria, flutuando a sua volta. Ela estava perdida. Fechou os olhos e com o tato aguçado puxou o celular do bolso a pedir que a gerente da emissora (que a acompanhou na viagem) fosse a seu quarto com urgência. A moça disse que não estava no hotel, questionou se estava tudo bem e Eliza explicou a situação. Do outro lado da linha, a mulher tentava ajudar Eliza “ ** _Liza., tente respirar pausadamente. Você está sentada? Tente sentar com as pernas juntas, feche os olhos e respire devagar, estou saindo daqui e chegarei em uns 20 minutos. Não desligue o celular. Você consegue me ouvir, Liza?”._** A loira respondia ainda em tom de ansiedade, mas sua respiração parecia estar normalizando. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela obedece a sugestão dada do outro lado da linha para que vagarosamente abrisse os olhos enquanto contava até 20, sem pressa.

O exercício começava a funcionar. Eliza já conseguia abrir os olhos e nada mais a sua volta flutuava ou tinha tendência a atacá-la. Aos pouco ela se acalmava. Deitou na cama e antes de desligar a chamada, agradeceu a ajuda da amiga, pediu desculpas por incomodá-la e disse que não era necessário vir ao quarto, pois estava tudo bem. Ela iria dormir.

Já passava das 23h00, quando Eliza estava entressonho. Ouviu um pequeno barulho e acabou levantando assustada. Foi ao frigobar para beber a sua quinta garrafa de água (toda aquela comilança né? Mais o calor? Mais país tropical! Fica igual um camelo bebendo água!).

Ao se direcionar para a cama novamente, ela ouve murmurinhos no corretor de alguém que acabara de chegar abrindo a porta do quarto. Ela chega mais próximo a porta para tentar identificar o tom de voz bastante familiar. Então, ela percebe que ouvir aquela risada e timbre suave de voz a dizer **“ _Thank you_** ” faz seu coração disparar e sua cabeça estourar a pensar **_“PORRA! Ela tinha que ficar no mesmo corredor? Não precisava ficar sequer no mesmo hotel!”._**

Atrás da porta, ela ficou imaginando cada gesto atrapalhado de Alycia entrando no quarto, a jogar as malas no canto e deixar o próprio corpo desmoronar sobre a cama. O perfume, desconhecido para Eliza, atravessa a fresta debaixo da porta. Ela deixou se apoiar naquela porta e com as mãos no rosto, o coração na boca, seu corpo desliza até o chão para confirmar o que ela já sabia quando abandonou a ex-namorada em seu apartamento há três meses:  a certeza de que nunca irá superar o que sente por Alycia.

**

**SEXTA: 02/12/2016, 21:00h**

Embora o voo de Alycia estivesse marcado para chegar ao aeroporto as 12:00h, atrasos por causa de uma forte tempestade de neve em Nova Iorque a fizeram desembarcar no Brasil apenas no início da noite. Um pouco assustada com as manifestações no local, foi educada e atenciosa com os fãs que a aguardavam, mesmo com todo cansaço da viagem, dos atrasos e da insegurança que a consumia nos últimos dias em saber que estaria tão perto de Eliza novamente. Que, aliás, já havia antecipado como os fãs brasileiros eram.

Alycia vestia uma calça caqui, camiseta regata cinza, sapatilhas pretas e seu tradicional coque no cabelo, praticamente a incorporar seu personagem na série. Com apenas uma mala média e outra bolsa de mão, ela entra no carro que a levaria até o hotel. No caminho observa a cidade. São Paulo parece ser surpreendente. É diferente, mas atrai. Embora o cansaço do voo ajudasse ela a não relaxar, Eliza era sua maior preocupação, naquele momento.

A última vez que se viram, Alycia pode sentir que Eliza ainda era sua. No quarto de sua provisória casa em Vancouver, elas se entregaram com a mesma emoção de um primeiro encontro, apesar do curto período que tinham para aproveitar aquele momento. Foi a última meia hora de afeto entre elas, antes de tudo desabar definitivamente. Eliza não foi ao hotel buscar sua camiseta preferida. Aliás, Alycia fez questão de jogá-la fora. Enfim, mais uma vez, a loira deixou Alycia esperando o bater de porta do hotel e a entrega perfeita entre as duas. Sua única companhia aquela noite foi uma garrafa de Johnny Walker disponível em cima do Frigobar. Semanas depois, Eliza assumia publicamente um romance com ex-integrante de the100 e, não era ela.

O fato era que não podia fugir. Talvez, esquivar-se para não a encontrar pelos corredores. Para isso, Alycia teria que ser precisa em seus compromissos. Chegar na hora exata. Andar sempre com alguém a tira a colo. Olhar para os lados para desviar da loira australiana. Não seria fácil, mas, possível. Esses pensamentos rodearam sua cabeça por todo o percurso até o hotel.

 Ao chegar, nem suspeitou que Eliza estivesse hospedada no mesmo local, muito menos no mesmo corredor. Sendo lerda por natureza e com acréscimo da viagem cansativa ela sequer percebeu os painéis de sua série e de THE100 na fachada do hotel com a divulgação da COMIC-CON.

Na recepção obteve ajuda com as malas e recebeu flores de “bem-vinda”. Conhecedora de plantas, Alycia sentiu-se honrada por receber um lindo buquê de Alamanda Rosa. Disse que teria sido a primeira espécie que procuraria ao passar em uma floricultura brasileira.

Em seguida, agradeceu a ajuda com as malas para seguir ao quarto, enquanto ela abraçava e cheirava o presente recebido. Em frente ao quarto, atrapalha do jeito que era, deu uma pequena tropeçada em um móvel no corredor e sorrindo disse: **_“OMG! Espero não ter acordado os outros hospedes”._** Apoiou o buquê de rosas sobre a mesinha do quarto, agradeceu novamente a ajuda com as malas e depois de bater a porta do quarto, deixou o corpo desmoronar sobre a cama.

Depois daquela esticada corporal de alguns minutos, Alycia tomou um banho e adormeceu. Na manhã seguinte pediu o café no quarto, pois deveria se apressar para não chegar atrasada para ir ao evento. Alycia estava adorando o clima tropical. Embora quisesse usar um vestido floral, a deixar amostra os braços e sensualizar com um lindo decote, Alycia preferiu algo mais aconchegado e que não proporcionasse desconforto, como ocorreu em Copenhagen. Com uma maquiagem suave finalizou a produção e seguiu ao elevador.

Quando ele abriu no térreo, e Alycia levantou a cabeça a olhar em direção a saída do Hotel, percebeu o vulto de uma loira, com cabelos sobre o ombro, caminhando para fora do seu campo de visão, a sair do Hotel. Ela paralisou: Era ela! Eu a reconheceria a quilômetros de distância. Falou em voz alta consigo. O andar, o balançar de braços a segurar a bolsa; a estatura: Eliza Taylor estava no mesmo hotel e Alycia com o coração na mão. Ela respirou fundo e encarou um dos produtores do evento que a aguardava para conduzi-la ao local do evento.

**

Eliza não queria por nada esbarrar já pela manhã com Alycia. Sabendo que elas teriam que se apresentar no mesmo horário ao evento e, portanto, o risco de esbararem no corredor era provável, ela acordou mais cedo que o normal. Fez algumas ligações pedindo que antecipassem sua chegada ao evento a antecipar o carro que a levaria ao local.

Quando ouviu no corredor o movimentar de carrinho referente ao serviço de quarto de Alycia, Eliza aproveitou para pegar o elevador e ir até o hobby do Hotel a aguardar seu transporte, que infelizmente atrasou mais do que o esperado a deixando irritada com a possibilidade de um encontro das duas no hall hotel. Por sorte, seus planos furtivos deram certo, ao menos no hotel.

**

As duas, no percurso até o evento imaginavam como, se tudo desse errado, seria o encontro delas.

Eliza imaginou que seria, talvez, quando algum jornalista pedisse que Clarke e Lexa se encontrassem. Seria constrangedor, diante das câmeras e de desconhecidos, desmoronar de amores por Alycia ainda mais sabendo que ela seguiu em frente e não sente mais nada por ela. Que Elycia era apenas um passado remoto e sem importância.

Depois imaginou que poderia ser no banheiro qualquer do prédio, como ocorreu em janeiro, quando fizeram a primeira selfie de 2016.  A loira estava carregada de incertezas e sofrimento por si mesma. Afinal, ela causou tudo aquilo. Todavia, não existia arrependimento, talvez o modo com que fez, mas assim como a morte da Lexa que era necessária a série e todos sabiam que aconteceria, quem sabe, o momento e a forma escolhida não foram bem analisadas. Em todo caso, Elycia não era ficção, não poderia ser ressuscitado, da noite para o dia, o personagem mais importante da história: o amor de Alycia.

No outro carro....

Alycia visualizava os grafites da cidade por todo o caminho. Estava impressionada com tamanha arte nas ruas. Apesar disso, seus pensamentos tentavam imaginar como seria reencontrar Eliza, sem ser no painel no final do dia. Talvez no intervalo de um ou outro programa. Nos corredores para chegar ao local deles. No camarim de alguém famoso que as duas por coincidência resolvessem visitar ao mesmo tempo. Alycia estava preocupada como reagiria ao colocar os olhos na loira. Como estratégia ela deixou “martelar” em sua cabeça a frase de Maia “ ** _Atue. Seja fria. Não olhe para os olhos azuis, nem para a boca e nem para o queixo. Foca na orelha (essa Maia hahahahha). Não olhe nos olhos, pode olhar para a ponta do nariz, não fixe nos olhos. Você se sairá bem!_** ”. Era tudo que Alycia parou para pensar e até se alegrar, porque lembrar de Maia lhe dando esse conselho a deixava sorrindo sozinha.

**

As duas chegavam – em momento distintos – no local do evento. O prédio não era tão grande, o que de imediato elas deduziram que um encontro nos bastidores era humanamente impossível de não acontecer. Diferente de outras COMIC-CON as entrevistas com os profissionais e indicados por patrocinadores eram reservados (pensaram: graças!).  Havia uma sala para cada show, inclusive, com os respectivos painéis. Eliza ao chegar notou que Alycia ficara no segundo andar do prédio, enquanto THE100, nas salas organizadas no terceiro piso, o que a fez pensar: ótimo! Há aquele 1% de chances de não nos encontrarmos. Os outros 99% estavam no fato de que as entrevistas com o público ocorreriam no salão principal na coletiva mista, isto é, um personagem de cada show se apresentaria conjuntamente. The100 e a série de Alycia só tinham Elycia como representantes.

O painel principal de Alycia naquela manhã aconteceria primeiro. Assim que chegou Alycia se encaminhou diretamente para o salão principal, no térreo. Eliza já estava no terceiro piso com as entrevistas de The100. No final da manhã, a loirinha desceu até o salão, que ficava no térreo, para as fotos oficiais e os respectivos M&G. Enquanto Alycia teria que subir até o segundo piso para as entrevistas reservadas de sua série.

**

Eliza não estava gostando desse sobe e desce de elevador, aliás, ficou só no cafezinho a manhã inteira para não ter que desce a sala de guloseimas no primeiro piso, preparadas para os participantes. Ao entrar no elevador para descer até o térreo ela torcera para que Alycia já estivesse em alguma sala de entrevistas no segundo piso.

Contudo, porém, todavia, no entanto, e eu já falei para vocês, o universo atrai exatamente aquilo que focas atenção, sem considerar, evidentemente, palavras negativas.

A porta do elevador abriu e a loira se deparou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, o característico penteado de Alycia com um pequeno coque e restante do cabelo sobre os ombros e rosto. A blusa que Eliza derramou sorvete de baunilha quando Alycia confessou que jamais havia conhecido tamanha felicidade em estar com alguém. A loira imediatamente teve sua respiração alterada, engoliu a saliva que fechava sua garganta e buscou ar nos fundos pulmões. O seu suspirar, no entanto, era acompanhado de uma forte vontade de deixar seus olhos demonstrar o quanto ainda estava completamente apaixonada por Alycia. O relaxar de ombros, o aperto de lábios e o franzir de testa foram interrompidos pela voz do ascensorista a perguntar se Eliza desceria ou subiria. Ela piscou freneticamente os cílios para pedir desculpas ao funcionário e dar um passo para fora do elevador e sentir aquele perfume da noite anterior, até então, desconhecido na pele da ex-namorada. Parece que até o perfume, Alycia trocou.

**

Alycia não esperava encontrar aqueles olhos azuis apertados e o leve franzir de semblante depois da porta do elevador abrir. Ficou tão surpresa com aquela situação que nem lembrou dos conselhos de Maia. E os olhares colidiram. O tempo parou, como sempre. Os batimentos cardíacos se alteraram, os lábios se apertaram. O nó na garganta se manifestou. As emoções de sempre emergiram feito um vulcão em erupção. Já estava tudo perdido mesmo, então, o olhar dela escorregou até a boca de Eliza e, depois, impaciente, ao queixo. Ah! Aquele furinho de queixo atraente. Inconscientemente, Alycia se viu passando a língua sobre os lábios a imaginar o quão feliz seria se pudesse ter Eliza novamente.

No entanto, um lapso de racionalidade estourou em sua memória e a fez com que as emoções fossem interrompidas, diante da lembrança da última imagem que ela tinha de Eliza: um sorriso delicado e apaixonado, uma expressão serena de quem acabara de dar ao próprio corpo cargas extras de prazer, mas ao lado de alguém que não era ela. Um anúncio oficial de um relacionamento que não o delas. O olhar ficou tenso; os lábios se cerraram e pela primeira vez ela conseguiu deixar a frieza se sobrepor os sentimentos que, infelizmente, ainda nutria por Eliza.

**

Alycia esperou Eliza sair do elevador a oferecer a mão para um cumprimento tradicional acompanhado de um breve “ ** _Oi, como você está? ”._** A loira olhou o braço esticado de Alycia e direcionou rapidamente seus olhos a encará-la. Voltou os olhos a mão da ex-namorada, antes de também estender a sua para cumprimentá-la, como fizeram da primeira vez que se conhecerem, mas desta vez, sem os fogos de artifício no céu escuro de Vancouver. Apesar de internamente estarem numa verdadeira virada de ano em plena Copacabana.

Eliza foi sucinta, mesmo porque a mais errada da história, para todos os efeitos, foi ela. Respondeu com um breve, delicado e sofrido: “ **Bem, e você? ”**. A resposta veio apressada dos lábios de Alycia **_“Tudo ótimo, foi um prazer revê-la”._ ** Sem sorrir ou manifestar qualquer emoção, Alcyia invadiu o elevador a sua espera.

Ao ter a porta fechada entre elas, finalmente, ela pode relaxar os ombros e deixar as lembranças, que inundavam sua memória, percorrem sua corrente sanguínea para alcançar o coração e fazê-la comprovar o poder que Eliza tinha sobre seu corpo inteiro. Ela jogou o corpo sobre a parede do elevar e uma carga de emoção umedecia seus olhos. Em seu pensamento “Deus! Como Eliza estava linda naquele vestidinho xadrez, cabelo sobre os ombros, maquiagem suave a dar ênfase apenas aquelas bolas azuis estampadas “na face” da Alycia para garantir que, indubitavelmente, ainda estava por completo amando Eliza Taylor. A porta do elevador se abre e Alycia precisa continuar seu trabalho.

**

Eliza pareceu bastante desnorteada com o jeito frio de Alycia a tratar, afinal, o que sempre ocorria era vê-la se desmanchando de delicadeza e afeto a sua frente. É claro, que a loira esperava exatamente esse tipo de tratamento. Contudo, pensar e saber que deve ser tratada com indiferença não é mais sensação quando efetivamente acontece. Ninguém está preparado para ser rejeitado por quem se ama, mesmo que com razão.

A atitude de Alycia era compreensiva e, de certa forma, aplaudida, afinal, foi à própria Eliza que causou toda aquele sentimento. Há três meses, quando teve a ideia de expor um relacionamento _fake_ nas redes sociais para que chegasse aos ouvidos e olhos de Alycia e, ela finalmente, aceitasse o papel que tanto sonhara.

George era um cara bacana. Era um homem vivido e experiente. Suas investidas na loira já vinham desde dezembro de 2016, quando eles gravaram algumas cenas para o final da 3° temporada.  Eliza sabia das intenções do moço, mas estava tão envolvida com Alycia, tão feliz, tão completa que jamais pensou em dar qualquer chance ao rapaz. Na semana que Alycia esteve em sua casa, em Vancouver, há três meses, a loira encontrou em George o apoio e ajuda necessária para convencer que Elycia não existiria mais.

Eliza explicou a George que estava saindo de um relacionamento tumultuoso. Estava completamente quebrada, em pedaços. Sem citar nomes, ela disse que precisava mostrar, de maneira transparente, que já estava em outro relacionamento.  Disse que ele seria alguém por quem ela se apaixonaria fácil, se não estivesse ainda envolvida com a pessoa do seu relacionamento anterior **.** Ele, rapaz com paciência, ofereceu um ombro amigo e disse que a loira poderia contar com ele para qualquer coisa, inclusive para assumir um romance de mentirinha. Foi então que Eliza teve a idiota e oportuna ideia de fingir que estavam namorando há um tempo.

No dia que postou, Eliza passou horas a chorar trancada no quarto. Por um momento ela queira que Alycia visse aquela imagem, mas que apenas soubesse por terceiros sobre o anuncio falso. Eliza ficou ainda pior quando começou a ler os comentários de alguns fãs. Oras, se nem os fãs queriam que Eliza tivesse um relacionamento que não fosse com Alycia, imagina a dor dela mesma em ler aquela notícia. A loira estava quebrada. Completamente. Desestruturada. Infeliz como nunca houvera estado. E tudo só piorou ao ver a indireta, rápida de Alycia, nas redes sociais de Maia.

Apesar de estar em pó e com lágrimas no coração, ela sabia que estava fazendo o certo, só não imaginava que doeria tanto ver a resposta de Alycia: a camisa branca que ela deu no terceiro mês de namoro, o colar dado após colocarem todos os pontos naquele quarto de hotel, em San Diego e o penteado bagunçado de que a loira tanto gostava. Com a cabeça baixa e o celular abandonado aos olhos em cima do piano, Eliza sabia, que naquele momento, Alycia havia desistido dela. A loira só não imaginou que a ex-namorada encontraria, na cama de Maia, o apoio necessário para enfrentar a dor do rompimento.  

Achando que Alycia estava envolvida com Maia, além da amizade, Eliza resolveu dar uma chance a George e transformar o falso em verdadeiro. Apesar disso, pediu que o rapaz tivesse paciência. Eles iriam devagar no relacionamento até que ela se sentisse à vontade para se entregar a ele. O rapaz confiava que conquistar a loira era apenas uma questão de tempo. Aliás, ela já teve muito menos esperança, ter um pouco mais de calma, não era problema.  

**

Para evitar fracassar diante de Eliza, Alycia preferiu almoçar em um local fora do evento. E aproveitando a folga no início da tarde, ela resolveu fazer um pequeno lanche no aquário da cidade. E não é que lá viu uma lula? E os mais diversificados animais do oceano, que ela tanto tinha interesse. Apesar de ser um “aquário” havia outros bichos terrestres a impressionar a australiana. Enquanto visitava o espaço, tirou uma selfie com a lula e mandou para Maia. Em seguida, mandou mensagem de texto explicando o que ocorrera na porta do elevador mais cedo. Confessou não ter se lembrado dos conselhos da amiga, mas se orgulhou do tratamento indiferente que manteve perante a loira. Maia parabenizou a amiga e disse que quando chegasse a casa lhe daria um presente de consolo. As duas sorriram da desgraça de Alycia, que confessou estar ainda completamente apaixonada por Eliza.

Encerrada a visita ao Aquário, ela precisava voltar ao evento e, depois de mais algumas entrevistas e o M&G, a apresentação conjunta com The100 no painel principal.

**

É chegado o momento em que elas não poderiam fugir: a coletiva mista. Antes de subirem ao palco, que, aliás, sentariam lado a lado, elas assentiram que era preciso amenizar o clima entre elas, já que certamente surgiriam perguntas Clexa, afinal, era a primeira vez que Alycia e Eliza estavam juntas em um mesmo painel de COMIC-CON.

Minutos antes de subirem ao palco, nas escadas dos bastidores, antes do anúncio dos seus respectivos nomes, elas voltaram a se cumprimentar cordialmente a desfazer o imprevisto no elevador.

As duas conversaram, lado a lado, sem, contudo, olharem uma para outra. Com olhares fixos ao palco, tudo o que elas tinham, naquele momento, eram apenas vozes a camuflar o sofrimento de cada uma:

“ ** _Parabéns pelo sucesso do seu personagem. Todos já adoram você! ”_** Disse Eliza com a convicção de quem tinha feito a coisa certa ao se afastar e com a tristeza de quem perde um grande amor. Um breve silêncio, até mesmo para Alycia processar a ideia de que estava sendo elogiada por um papel que a afastou do seu grande amor. Com um breve suspiro, Alycia agradece o elogio se solidariza com os rumores de que The100 estaria em sua última temporada.  Eliza esclarece que já estava em tempo, a série perdeu a audiência e aquele contexto inicial. Ademais, o elenco já não estava tão feliz em fazê-la.

Ali estavam duas conhecidas, ex-colegas de elenco, lado a lado, que se encontraram em um evento qualquer. Apesar da civilidade, o clima tenso não foi suprimido. Esse era o clima antes de serem anunciadas no palco principal.

**

Tanto Alycia quanto Eliza entraram no palco acenando ao público alvoraçado em vê-las juntas, em um evento, pela primeira vez. As perguntas eram as mais variadas possíveis. Quando direcionadas a Clarke, a margem de 90% era referente a Lexa ou Clexa. Pouco se perguntou sobre The100 efetivamente. Eliza já estava acostumado com isso, mas não com Alycia sentada no seu lado esquerdo. Para aumentar ainda mais seu sofrimento algumas perguntas a faziam, necessariamente, ter que encarar aqueles olhos lindos e a boca e todo o resto. Uma delas, foi sobre a autorização para divulgar as fotos da cena Clexa do episódio 307 (LENDAAAA!).

Inconscientemente Eliza virou o rosto para Alycia e sorrindo (a derrubar a frieza de Alycia) disse “ ** _É com você, Aly. Só você pode responder a isso”._** Ouvir aquele “Aly” impactou o coração de Alycia de uma forma que, se não fosse estarem em público ela teria enfiado a mão na nuca da loira e a puxado para um beijo. Apesar dessa vontade, ela conseguiu se controlar e, de forma sorridente (a terminar de pisar em Eliza) ela se fez de desentendida (novamente) e perguntou com os olhos sobre a loira “ ** _Você ainda tem essas fotos? Eu não lembro delas, me passe e eu mesma as publicarei_** ”. Sabendo que Alycia não havia dado autorização para publicá-las anteriormente, Eliza tirou as duas essas enrascada ao dizer que “ **Eu não tenho mais essas fotos, perdi quando troquei o celular”.**

Alycia não sabia mais identificar quando Eliza estava mentido. Afinal, toda confiança havia despencado quando a loira publicou aquela foto casal em sua rede social. Então, saber que Eliza não mantinha mais as fotos delas, era uma prova de que tudo fora uma verdadeira mentira.

As perguntas para Alycia, ao contrário de Eliza, estavam mais focadas em seu novo personagem. Uma delas referia-se ao fato de ser chamada de mais nova Angelina Jolie do cinema, porém, com potencial interpretativo superior à de Julia Roberts. A australiana sentiu-se encabulada com a pergunta, porque não era sua intenção ser comparada – para mais ou menos – com qualquer outro ícone do cinema. Ela nunca trabalhou para isso.  Sua pretensão era fazer o melhor em cena, porque é o que ama fazer. É uma honra ser chamada de “Angelina Roberts” (Brincou), mas ela quer ser conhecida como Alycia Debnam-Carey, apenas. 

Em outro momento, ela explicou como foi gravar em diversas cidades em ruínas pelo mundo. Disse ter sido enriquecedor em todos os sentidos, tanto profissional quanto pessoal, já que é interessada em diversas teorias sobre tudo. Apesar de engrandecedor, gravar metade da temporada, isto é, mais de 10 episódios em mesmo de três meses foi massacrante. Ela explicou que no segundo mês já estava pesando menos de 7 quilos e, para desenvolver o papel, teve que fazer uma dieta “da engorda” (quem nunca gostaria?!). Então, ela aproveitou para exagerar me massas, chocolates e pães dos mais variados tipos.

Alycia também não foi poupada das perguntas sobre The100, dentre elas, um fã quis saber sobre boatos de que Clarke estaria envolvida com Bellamy, na próxima temporada. Ela tentou se esquivar da pergunta ao apontar o dedo para Eliza e dizer “ ** _Essa pergunta só você pode responder, afinal, Bellarke is real_**? Todos riram. Eliza disse que não podia dar esse tipo de spoillers, mas não negou que Clarke que se envolveria romanticamente na próxima temporada.

O fã persistente, voltou a perguntar o que Alycia pensava sobre Clarke se envolver novamente. Sem se esquivar, dessa vez, ela disse que não acompanhou mais a série e que não poderia dar sua opinião, mas que era algo previsível, com Bellamy, desde o começo da série, então, os personagens estão apenas seguindo o script.

Outro fã, sem interesse em the100, perguntou a Alycia se ela usou dublês para todos as cenas da série ou se arriscou fazer alguma. Alycia, muito empolgada revelou que somente aquelas em que a produção liberou, com baixo risco de acidente, foi possível fazer. As demais, era obrigatório o uso de dublês, mesmo porque é uma série que tem muitas cenas de aventura e, como foram filmadas em um espaço físico real, o perigo era também iminente. 

Eliza sentia no timbre de voz da ex-namorada o quanto ela estava feliz em fazer o personagem. Os olhos dela brilhavam, a voz era doce e o som exalava a realização de um sonho. A loira estava transbordando de orgulho de Alycia, que já conquistava outra legião de fãs fiéis. Eliza não cabia em si de tanta admiração pela ex-namorada. 

As duas se mantiveram imparciais o tempo todo. Sem escorregarem em lembranças Elycia ou fazer referência, elas até que se divertiram com os fãs, e cosplay de seus personagens. O clima era muito ameno e leve.

Quando chegava ao final as perguntas, porém, Eliza deixava escapar sua maior confissão, quando respondeu a um fã sobre Clarke ter realmente esquecido Lexa, apesar de estar em um novo relacionamento. A resposta foi bastante Elycia, inclusive com o gaguejar de voz, as mãos arrumando o cabelo, mãos na boca e olhar cheia d’água: **_“Ah... Hmmm. OMG! Humm. É fácil responder... porque ... tudo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu.... Ahmmm._** _(Eliza se engasga e toma um gole d’água antes de recomeçar sua fala) **Clarke nunca esquecerá o único amor de sua vida. Ela nunca esquecerá quem amou de verdade... Hmm... O que elas viveram foi algo que só se vive uma única vez na vida, elas eram almas gêmeas que se perderam por forças das circunstâncias. Hummm... Não se pode esquecer algo tão real, a ponto de atravessar paredes e câmeras...Acredito que um novo relacionamento só demonstra que muitas vezes nós somos obrigados** (Eliza pausou a fala e abaixou os olhos antes de continuar) **somos obrigados a seguir em frente e... e com isso.... Optar pelo que é certo... Hum..**_.. ( _Eliza involuntariamente olha para Alycia, que mantém seu olhar para o público) **para os que amamos possam seguir completamente seu destino”. E, por um instante, Eliza achou que fosse chorar em frente a plateia.**_

A resposta foi ovacionada de pé e, pela primeira vez, talvez fosse o barulho das palmas, mas Alycia deixava a lerdeza de lado e começava a ligar os pontos: Essa resposta não tem nada a ver com Clarke. Eliza seguiu em frente para que ela pudesse aceitar o papel da série. Ela apenas seguiu em frente, mas com coração totalmente pertencente a ela. Eliza não mentiu, não era diversão, era amor, sempre foi amor. Ela sempre me amou! As lágrimas começavam a surgir em seus olhos até que ela em um movimento pensado buscou a garrafa de água a sua frente e quase a tomou por inteiro, para evitar um choro em frente ao público. Ela não conseguia olhar para Eliza, não mais, porque sabia que desmoronaria na frente de todos. Durante todo o restante da coletiva, ela evitou que o verde colidisse com o azul. Isso ficou mais fácil depois que o assunto Clexa deixou de ser exposto.   

Ao final do painel, ela simplesmente ignorou a existência de Eliza. Com passos rápidos a seguir um dos assistentes de produção que a levaria para o carro disponível a deixá-la no hotel, ela revivia mentalmente cada minuto dos últimos dois anos.

**

Eliza não estava mais estranhando a frieza de Alycia, com razão. Apesar de toda a dor, o evento lhe mostrou que era o fim de Elycia. Que Alycia estava feliz na carreira e tinha um futuro extremamente promissor. Quem sabe com este ponto final, Eliza poderia – por fim – seguir em frente. A loira ainda permaneceria no local, para o encontro com alguns fãs que haviam ganhado um sorteio do fã clube e outro de fanfics. Ao final, do dia Eliza estava cheia de presentes e mimos. No percurso do evento até o hotel, ela pensou e parar para comer em algum restaurante, mas estava tão exausta mentalmente, que preferiu pedir qualquer coisa do serviço de quarto e, enfim, dormir para, ao menos em sonho, ter Alycia em seus braços. Era 21h30min quando a loirinha passou pelo elevador e encontrou Alycia na porta do seu quarto, a sua espera.

 

**

 ** _\- Está há muito tempo segurando a parede do meu quarto_**? (Disse Eliza com um tom suave a diminuir a tensão corporal que Alycia demonstrava).

_Com tom sério de quem não estava para piadinhas, Aly respondeu: **\- Não. Eu pedi que me avisassem quando chegasse do evento. Precisamos conversar. Agora.**_

**_\- Aly, não há mais nada para conversar..._ **

Eliza tentava se esquivar, porque sabia que desabaria aos pés de Alycia, que já foi puxando o cartão da chave da mão de Eliza abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto a dizer _“ **Entre, Liz. Eu não vou mais ficar implorando na porta do seu quarto, já passamos desta fase”.** _

Eliza entrou e, já se dirigindo ao banheiro, foi acrescentando que precisava de um banho antes de qualquer coisa. Ela imaginou que ficar embaixo d’água tentando descobrir o que Alycia queria, pudesse fazer Aly desistir. Óbvio que ela não é esse tipo de pessoa. Ela estava decidida a pôr um fim em tudo aquilo.

Disse que a loira tinha cinco minutos para o banho, do contrário, Aly invadiria o cômodo. E para que isso pudesse ser possível, ela ficou segurando a porta do banheiro para que Eliza não trancasse.  Quando a loira atravessou a porta, ainda ouviu Alycia afirmar **“ _não há nada em você que eu já não tenha memorizado”._**

Eliza tremeu na base depois disso e, enquanto, Alycia mapeava com os olhos seus passos, ela direcionou o olhar aos lábios carnudos da ex-namorada a se lembrar de todas as vezes que teve os olhos dela em seu corpo, os suspiros de felicidades, os toques, e tê-la tão perto só confirmava sua verdadeira fraqueza. 

Eliza não fazia ideia das intenções de Alycia, mas sabia que no primeiro toque dela estaria completamente aberta (não disse o quê!). Contudo, alguma coisa estava diferente em Alycia, ela tinha o olhar firme, a voz imperiosa, estava mais pensativa do que emotiva, o que não fazia parte de sua característica. Talvez, Maia ou tudo que passaram, a tivesse endurecido ou, quem sabe, ela só quisesse por um ponto final em eventual pendência que ainda existisse entre elas. Afinal, a loira havia deixado Alycia esperando no quarto de hotel, por duas vezes.

_**_

Ultrapassado um pouco mais que cinco minutos, Eliza saiu do banho vestindo short jeans e regatinha preta com as mãos nos cabelos molhados secando com a toalha. Encontrou Alycia, de costas para ela, olhando pela janela a noite paulistana.

_- **Como chegamos até aqui? (** Questionou Alycia sem tirar os olhos das luzes da cidade através do vidro) **Duas pessoas que se amavam, erámos perfeitas juntas Liz. Como duas pessoas que se amaram tanto, foram capazes de provocar tanta mágoa um para a outra?**_

Alycia finalmente fitou Eliza, que sentada a beira da cama já demonstrava os olhos cheios d’água a gaguejar coisas o tipo _“ **Eu não sei... não era para ter sido assim.... não era para ter feito tanto estrago”.**_

Alycia, com os braços cruzados e o corpo encostado no móbile próximo a janela, concluía para si e em voz alta: _“ **Você já sabia sobre a série... Você sabia do papel, sempre soube** ”. _Com essas conclusões de Alycia, Eliza teria que revelar toda a história **.** Alycia quis saber exatamente tudo e continuou fixando os olhos sobre Eliza _“ **Desde quando você sabia sobre TOMB RAIDER Liz? ”.**_

Com esta pergunta, Alycia deixava toda inocência (ou lerdeza mesmo) para descobrir que Eliza sempre soube que elas terminariam algum dia. E ela estava certa. Eliza sabia que teria que abrir mãos de Alycia, uma hora ou outra. Deveria ter sido sem dor, mas ela nunca amou ninguém de igual maneira, a loira estava perdida, estava perturbada com a ideia de viver sem amor por toda a vida. Ela errou, ela fracassou, ela magoou, mas de todos dessa história, Eliza foi a que mais sofreu, porque a dor era contínua, era diária, a dor de se afastar sempre esteve lá. Como é viver amando alguém que não poderia ser sua? Era o que atormentava Eliza. Ao responder Alycia, a loira já estava totalmente entregue e vulnerável:

**_\- Desde sempre. Em janeiro, em Vancouver, seu agente me procurou. Na época ela não me disse que se tratava de TOMB RAIDER, só disse que era o papel dos seus sonhos. Não foi difícil deduzir qual seria. Depois que ele nos pegou no camarim, enfatizou que eu estaria colocando sua carreira em risco. Se Elycia fosse revelado ao público, ele não conseguiria fechar com o CW seu contrato. Lexa lhe deu o papel mais importante da sua carreira. Eu não poderia tirar. Na época, achei um exagero e, aguardei que você efetivamente recebesse a proposta. Bem, mas logo teve o Marcus e, enfim, eu fui obrigada a me afastar mesmo assim. Contudo, em San Diego, seu agente voltou a me pedir que ficasse longe de você. Ele tinha 40 dias para convencê-la a assinar o contrato”._ **

Alycia começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, com as mãos no bolso de trás do seu jeans, se maldizendo por ter sido tão ingênua, tão idiota em não ter percebido todas as vezes que Liz terminava com ela e meio segundo depois já estava caindo de amores. A sua insegurança por relacionar-se com alguém tão boêmia, não lhe permitiu ver o que estava o tempo todo debaixo do seu nariz.

Eliza ainda continuava sua justificativa _“ **eu tentei fazer do jeito menos dolorido, mas todas as alternativas pareciam doer mais, eu me tornei indisponível, eu dizia para você que devíamos nos afastar, mas você chegava sempre mais perto de mim, eu nunca fui capaz de resistir ao seu cheiro, seu olhos a me olhar tão...tão apaixonado, eu sinto muito**....” _

Com um tom alterado na voz, Alycia gesticulava _“ **Nós teríamos superado tudo isso se tivesse me contado!** ”. _ Sem conter mais suas lágrimas _“ **tudo.... tudo...Eliza, Tudo! Teria sido tão diferente, Não haveria dor..**.” _

Eliza mesmo soluçando diante do choro preso, soltou um sorriso irônico a dizer _“ **Seria? Você tem certeza? Você sabia Aly! Seu agente teve a mesma conversa com você em Vancouver, você sabia do que se tratava e ainda assim quis manter nosso relacionamento. Eu precisava garantir que você realizasse seu sonho, você sempre quis ser TOMB RAIDER, Aly. E mais que isso, era sua carreira. Você vem lutando por isso desde dos oito anos. Você nunca se imaginou fazendo outra coisa. Coloque-se no meu lugar! Estar em sua vida não seria apenas destruir um sonho, mas sua carreira, o que você é, a sua essência**! (Eliza diminuiu o tom de voz) **Aly, meu bem, meu amor, eu ... eu... eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! A sua série está deslanchando sem nem ter ido ao ar. Você está recebendo propostas de filmes que sempre sonhou fazer. Deus! Steven Spielberg procurou você!)**_ Alycia interrompeu Eliza para perguntar como ela sabia sobre Spielberg. A loira, reduziu o tom ainda mais suave para dizer _“ **eu disse que acompanharia seus passos por toda a minha vida** ”. Alycia não poderia estar mais quebrada. Eliza ainda terminava seu raciocínio “ **Você cresceu tanto, está tão madura** (Eliza passava a palma da mão embaixo dos olhos para secar o rosto) **Você realizou seu grande sonho Aly. E está tão realizada, tão feliz, eu faria tudo de novo, talvez, de outra forma, mas eu não destruiria a sua essência.** ”_

Alycia balançava a cabeça para um lado e outro, em sinal de negativo, dando passos pequenos pelo quarto, na frente de Eliza sentada a cama. Quando se virou para fitá-la, já com a garganta carregada de lágrimas, em tom misturado de suavidade e excitação ela perguntou a Eliza _“ **E você já parou para pensar que, talvez, VOCÊ fosse o meu maior sonho? Você fosse a minha essência? ”.**_

Eliza congelou. Se havia alguma dúvida de que todo o sofrimento havia sido em vão, agora ela não existia mais. Aly ainda continuou _“ **Você faz ideia em quantos pedaços eu partir sabendo que você estava ... estava... se envolvendo com outra pessoa.... Você faz ideia que a minha essência foi embora quando eu passei noites sem dormir, porque eu enxergava o seu sorriso com ele? Você não faz ideia, Liz, do mal que me fez!**_ **”.** Alycia se rende as lágrimas e os soluços tomam contam de sua respiração e Eliza estava envergonhada **.** Desapontada, no chão, cm si mesma.

Então, a loira esclarece sobre o romance fake. Pede desculpas e ouve de Alycia que pode ser tarde demais, para consertar tanto estrago. Alycia ainda questiona: _“ **Aquela foto Liz? Aquela foto? ”**_ Alycia falava desesperada ao se abaixar diante de Eliza a colocar as próprias mãos nas pernas dela _“ **O seu sorriso era tão satisfatório... era tão apaixonado...Liz...era o seu sorriso para mim, era você apaixonada…por ele”,** Eliza finalmente consegue encara Aly, de joelhos a sua frente pedindo que a faça entender tanto sofrimento: “ **Era a atriz Eliza Taylor”.**_

 _Alycia se ergue novamente e continua a dar voltas pelo quarto. Eliza, por sua vez, fica ainda mais desesperada e aos prantos continua suas explicações paulatinamente: “ **Eu só me envolvi com ele depois de ver o quanto você estava se divertindo, cada final de semana uma mulher diferente, uma amiga mais linda que a outra. Jantares... com mulheres fora do seu núcleo de amizade.... E, por fim, saber que você estava praticamente casada com a Maia. Vocês faziam tudo junto, você olhava diferente para ela... eu sei que ela foi a sua primeira.... Você estava magoada... Maia é uma boa amiga... vocês estavam dividindo o mesmo teto... eu nem precisei cair na “pilha” dos fãs sobre vocês serem o mais novo casal, era visível o relacionamento de vocês. Eu me enganei quando pedi a Maia que cuidasse de você, não estava implícito levar você para cama, ter o que eu não podia. (**_ Neste instante, Alycia pergunta sobre quando Eliza teria falado com Maia sobre esse pedido especial _._ A loira explicou que, depois de postar a foto com George e receber a indireta de Alycia – foto com Maia no piano – soube que ela havia aberto todo o jogo. Então, ela enviou uma mensagem bem objetiva a Maia _“ **Por favor, Maia, cuide de Alycia por mim** ”. _

A loira ainda finalizou ** _“Com Maia, tudo bem, com Eliza é que não poderia. Eu fique um trapo, meu coração se encheu de inveja ... do que Maia tinha... e eu não podia mais ter... Eu não sou perfeita Aly... eu sou humana, às vezes, eu erro... eu sinto inveja...._**

Alycia estava incrédula com tudo que acabara de ouvir. Eliza se convencia de que ela estava tendo um caso com Maia? Era isso produção? E Maia sabia o tempo todo o que Eliza estava fazendo? Por que Maia não contou sobre a mensagem depois da foto? Era tão evidente assim para as pessoas que Alycia amava, que sua carreira estava à frente de qualquer coisa? As perguntas na cabeça de Alycia não paravam de surgir. É claro, que ela descobriria mais tarde que, não era a carreira em primeiro lugar, mas sim, o amor que as pessoas sentiam por ela. Afinal, passasse o tempo que for, elas sempre estariam velando por seus passos. 

Eliza, depois de um breve respirar, ainda continuou com suas pressuposições ** _“Você transformou todo meu sofrimento, tudo o que fiz para proteger você, em nada, Aly! Eu não podia, eu não podia ... passar minhas noites querendo ser uma de suas paqueras, você não podia exigir que eu passasse todas as minhas noites querendo ser a Maia na sua cama! Eu precisei de alguém ... eu precisei... eu precisei de alguém que não fosse você! E eu tentei... eu tentei Aly. Eu tentei seguir em frente... mas ... mas eu não consegui. Eu não consigo sentir mais... eu não consigo ser casual... eu tentei com George, mas todas as vezes era você na minha cabeça.... eu me acostumei com o seu toque.. eu tentei Aly... tentei me entregar, mas você, você me mudou inteira...Eu não me entreguei para mais ninguém depois que fui sua!  ”._**

Eliza está completamente exposta. Esclarecendo até mesmo para si, que Alycia não foi somente a pessoa que lhe mostrou o que é amar, mas sim o verdadeiro sentido de tudo isso. Eliza não excitou nenhuma das vezes que teve que escolher entre se sacrificar e deixar Alycia seguir seu destino. Eliza buscou sobre todas as formas, de todas as maneiras, ser alguém que acrescentasse na vida de Alycia e nunca reduzisse. Eliza se entregou inteiramente todas as vezes que teve a atenção dos olhos verdes sobre si. Eliza apenas se entregou a este novo sentimento.

Neste instante, Alycia já está imóvel na frente de Eliza. Seu coração está disparado, sua autoestima ultrapassando os céus, afinal, Eliza Taylor sempre esteve aos seus pés. E como ninguém é perfeito, a loira tinha uma teimosia e o jeito egoísta de tentar resolver tudo inquestionável. Alycia estava conhecendo um lado que Eliza sempre tentou esconder: a vulnerabilidade por amar.

Alycia se aproxima de Eliza. Agacha-se em frente a ela para encontrar a loira com os olhos fechados do choro, da vergonha, da dor e do erro. Ela consegue enxergar uma alma totalmente destruída de desilusões causadas por ela mesma, tudo em nome do amor.

Aly fecha lentamente as pálpebras por alguns segundos, respira fundo e, ao abri-los já está com a mão na nuca de Eliza, os lábios salgados já matam saudades do ar e boca quentes de quem tanto ama. As respirações muito mais descompassadas, porém sintonizadas, se chocam, colidem para aniquilar qualquer resquício de que em algum momento elas deixaram de se amar.

O beijo é demorado, úmido e doce. Sem pressa de se perderem uma nos lábios da outra. Na cabeça de cada uma, um filme sobre Elycia. Flashes de lembranças delas, se amando de corpo e alma, explodem em suas veias, no cérebro, no coração. O choro ainda é contínuo a salgar aquele encontro de línguas, mas agora um salgado libertador, esclarecedor e transparente. Os corações estão abertos sobre a mesa das inseguranças de se amar. As duas se perdem no tempo naquele beijo e, pela primeira vez, elas podem usufruir desse privilegio.

A loira não aguenta a explosão de emoções e com os lábios trêmulos diz _“ **Eu... eu pensei que nunca mais ... nunca mais fosse ter você...”.** Em seguida seu corpo todo está trêmulo, sua respiração parece faltar, calafrios, a garganta parece estar fechando, calafrios **...** Eliza está tão incrédula com o fato de saber que Alycia estava ali e, talvez, disposta a perdoá-la, que não consegue controlar outra crise de pânico. Elas se afastam por um instante, quando Alycia toma ciência da situação peculiar da loira e busca acalmá-la. _

**_\- Meu bem? Você sabe que está tendo uma crise de pânico?_** _(Eliza faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e Alycia continua o seu atendimento). **Está tudo bem, meu amor, isso é só ansiedade, tudo vai ficar bem.... Essas sensações são fortes, mas não prejudicam seu corpo... Isso já aconteceu outras vezes e você superou.... Ficou tudo bem...”** Dizia Alycia com a voz calma, suave e delicada.... Aos poucos ela sentia que Eliza estava se acalmando e para que tudo passasse o mais rápido ela afirmou “ **eu nunca deixaria de amar você.... Eu sempre cultivei esperanças de tê-la novamente, meu amor.... Afinal, você prometeu que me amaria para sempre, certo? ”** _ Eliza recuperava o pulsar cardíaco normal e até sorriu com o que Alycia disse. Em seguida retrucou, ainda soluçando e a gaguejar: _“ **eu não sou boa com promessas** ”. A_lycia sorriu e disse que não havia problemas, porque uma das qualidades dela era ser persistente, então, ela cobraria a promessa mesmo assim, nem que precisasse fazer isso todo dia.

A crise de Eliza se dissipa. Alycia a puxa em completo para a cama, encaixa o próprio corpo no dela e num abraço apertado elas estão de conchinha ao som suave de Alycia dizendo _“ **Tudo vai ficar bem.... eu vou proteger você de tudo e até mesmo de si mesma** ”. _Assim, Eliza nunca esteve em um abraço tão seguro.

Um pouco de silêncio para digerir tudo que foi dito naquele quarto. Todos os desencontros. Os erros por amar demais. As inseguranças por não confiar em si mesmo. A inocência de amar sem saber driblar as circunstâncias da vida.

Eliza só quer morar para sempre naquele abraço. Alycia, ainda precisa deixar claro e acabar de vez com quaisquer teorias absurdas de que a loira tenha criado _._ Docemente ela explica _“ **Liz, eu nunca fui para cama com a Maia. Ela era sim, meu porto seguro, mas nós nunca ultrapassamos o limite da amizade nesses últimos meses. Ela cumpriu o encargo que você passou. Ela cuidou de mim, ela cuidou de mim. Eu confesso que tentei... me envolver com outras pessoas.... Eu tentei, mas não consegui ser de mais ninguém depois de você também...”**. _

Ao ouvir tudo isso, Eliza percebe que muito mais que um lugar seguro para ficar, entregar-se, sem amarras, era flutuar no paraíso. A loira gira o corpo para encarar o olhar iluminado de Alycia, que ao fixá-la, sorri sincronizando os lábios como só ela sabe fazer. Os olhos e lábios se encontram. As lágrimas, de felicidade, voltam a inundar os rostos inchados pelo choro anterior. As mãos de Aly já estão na nuca da loira. A pressão das bocas, narizes, rostos e corpos já demonstram que elas estão livres, novamente, para se entregarem.  

Eliza já desliza a mão sobre a própria alça da regata a se despir, quando é interrompida _“ **não. Eu não quero assim, com pressa, com urgência”,** dizia Alycia, “ **eu não quero ter mais pressa em amar você, Liz”.**_ Então, ela retoma o beijo ardente anterior. Suas mãos continuam na nuca da loira fazendo-a pensar que seus lábios, finalmente estão em casa. Seu corpo e sua alma estão seguros no encostar de lábios de Eliza. Ter os dedos da loira nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca transforma o exacerbar de saudades em calmaria. Era a primeira vez que elas conseguiam controlar a saudades de corpos para um entregar demasiadamente lento e milimétrico.

As pontas do dedo de Alycia começam a deslizar a regata da loira. O movimento é acompanhado pelos seus lábios que se abrem e fecham para encontrar a pele arrepiada de Eliza. Outra mão desce a mais uma alça da regata, desabotoa o sutiã para encontrar os seios nus da mulher da sua vida. Ela afasta os olhos por um instante, para ter uma visão privilegiada dos “gêmeos”, de que tanto sentiu falta.

Eliza também começa o levantar de camiseta surrada de Alycia. Com as pontas dos dedos embaixo da camiseta e em cima da pele a se arrepiar, a loira tem a visão dos seios de Alycia. Os lábios dela já começam a contornar a sua clavícula, ombro e repousam entre os seios da mulher que a ensinou a amar.

Nem era preciso chegar com os dedos até lá, para saber que as duas já tinham suas partes íntimas úmidas. Os seios já estavam firmes à espera dos toques de mãos e bocas _._ Os corpos estavam relaxados, os olhos fechavam-se de maneira pausada para sentir o arrepiar de pele. Alycia deixa seu corpo sobre o de Eliza, que logo deixa o encaixar natural de quadril deixá-las em uma posição confortável. Com os olhos verdes sobre os azuis, Alycia confessa _“ **Eu queria passar a noite inteira em um abraço apertado, apenas, mas... mas é no seu corpo que eu encontro o meu, Liz”.**_ Explicava Alycia querendo demonstrar, mais uma vez, que Liz não era apenas sexo e se pudesse seria mais resistente a toda sensualidade da loira. Liza sorriu com a língua entre os dentes a dizer-lhe _“_ **você acha mesmo que eu resistiria, depois de tanto tempo? Eu sei que não somos apenas atração, Aly. Eu sei que somos almas _...”_** Alycia mordeu os lábios a conter uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas acompanhada de um expressivo _**“Oh, céus! Que saudades do seu sorriso para mim! ”.** _

As bocas voltam a se encontrar ardentemente. As mãos de Eliza contornam as curvas de Alycia. O despir de roupas já estava finalizado. Os olhares sobre a pele. O beijo macio sobre cada parte do corpo. As palavras de amor. O gemido relaxado. O sussurro pretensioso. Cada ato é contemplado de maneira admirada, segura e delicada. O entrelaçar de mãos acima da cabeça de Eliza e a união de lábios antecedem o expulsar de prazer de seus corpos, no tempo certo, concomitante, como só elas conseguiam.

As duas relaxaram. Alycia com o corpo em cima de Eliza enterra sua cabeça no pescoço dela, enquanto as mãos continuam entrelaçadas. _“ **Eu nunca deixei de amá-la, Liz! Nunca! ”**_ Eliza soltou suas mãos para pousá-las nas costas de Alycia e apertá-la ainda mais para um abraço seguro **_“eu sempre amei você, desde o primeiro minuto! ”._** As duas se olham e se ajeitam na cama para se render ao cansaço de corpos. De conchinha, Alycia aperta firme o corpo de Eliza a deixar seu antebraço sobre seus seios e os dedos entrelaçados. O cafungar no cabelo loiro, o apertar de seios nas costas. O relaxar na respiração tranquila de Eliza, que resmunga _“ **você vai querer um banho em câmera lenta agora**? ”. _ Alycia sussurra que não tem condições de separar seu corpo do dela e nem quer perder o cheiro misturado dos seus corpos. A dispensa do banho é ovacionada por Eliza que já caindo em sono deseja _“ **boa noite, babe** ” _cuja retribuição é um longo beijo em sua bochecha a dizer “boa noite, minha Lizza-Loo”.

_**_

Na manhã seguinte, Eliza abriu os olhos e ouviu o sorriso bobo de Alycia já acordada. Antes mesmo de um _“ **bom dia!”** Aly exclamou **“Oh! Que saudades de acordar com você! ”.** _ Eliza sorriu timidamente a resmungar _“ **e eu tive saudades de passar as noites com você** ”. _Eliza ainda brincou _“ **Este país é realmente quente! ”**. _ Após uma meiga gargalhada das duas a concluir que o “quente” não era atribuição ao país, mas a todas as emoções calorosas das últimas horas, Alycia retruca _“ **É sim! ”** e, _em seguida,  passa a elogiar a luz solar que invadia a janela do quarto iluminando as curvas nuas da loira.

Eliza gira o corpo para ficar de frente com Alycia, que passou a noite toda a abraçando numa conchinha perfeita. O movimento da loira é recebido pelo deixar de lábios de Alycia encontrarem o queixo da loira. Os olhares estão perdidos no tempo e no espaço. Estão em casa, definitivamente.

Porém, embora elas nem lembrassem disto, há um mundo lá fora, na verdade, uma Comic-Con Brasil acontecendo. Aly quer saber o rumo de Elycia.  Com o coração na mão, com os olhos nos olhos ela pergunta a loira “ **quando você parte? ”.** Eliza tem aqueles tremeliques de olhos e depois de um breve suspirar, responde: **“as 14h00”.**

Alycia diz que seu painel termina as 14:45h. Eliza retruca tristonha _“ **Já estarei no avião”.**_ Alycia compreende a situação, mas faz um pedido _“ **fica comigo, fica comigo”.**_ A loira relaxa o corpo antes de dizer que não pode, pois precisa voltar a Vancouver para as últimas tomadas do ano no dia seguinte. Alycia retruca suavemente **_“Você não entendeu. Fica comigo para sempre...”._**

E lá estão elas novamente: depois de uma entrega, a realidade. Eliza não quer ser cabeça dura, mas haviam algumas coisas precisavam ser conversadas. Então ela começou, sem se impor _“ **Aly, você sabe que para ficarmos para sempre, teríamos que fazer isso muito bem feito. Digo, como seria nos esconder quando há uma legião de fãs e paparazzo atrás de você? ”**_ Alycia ouvia atentamente a loira mostrar toda a sua racionalidade do relacionamento delas. Apesar de prestar atenção, ela não disse ou impugnou qualquer palavra de Eliza, que continuava: _“ **Eu sei que teremos que nos esconder e, para mim, tudo bem, mas tudo deve ser pensado, porque, você sabe, a multa do seu contrato é gigantesca. Com todo esse sucesso, você sabe que os prejuízos causados ao CW ultrapassam o que nós, juntas, arrecadaríamos com o nosso trabalho, quase por toda a vida**. ” _ Alycia estava mesmo surpreendida com Eliza e sua persistência imatura. Entretanto, a noite passada mostrou uma peculiaridade do relacionamento delas de que, se tivesse sido percebida antes, o sofrimento dos últimos meses teria sido evitado: não adianta tentar convencer Eliza com palavras. Então, Alycia com diversos monossílabos como “aham”, “sei”, “claro” e “entendo”, deixou a loira continuar suas argumentações:

_A loira continuou suas argumentações e, com muito pesar, acrescentou que por mais que elas se amassem, jamais conseguiriam ficar definitivamente juntas, dizia a loira: “ **Você me ensinou a namorar, Aly. Eu me acostumei com o bom dia apaixonado, na cama, ao telefone, em redes sociais. Todavia, com a minha tentativa frustrada com George eu gostei de tudo que um namoro “a vistas” traz: da exposição nas redes, do cinema de mãos dadas, gostei do filme e pipoca na sexta-feira, do brigadeiro na tarde de domingo** (Alycia a interrompeu para dizer que também sabia fazer brigadeiro. Elas riram com os lábios cerrados uma para outra), **Eu sei, Aly. O problema é que nunca teremos uma tarde de domingo, nem um acordar sem pressa. Sua carreira está deslanchando... eu.... eu ... estou tão orgulhosa de você, você cresceu tanto... agora tudo vai ser mais difícil para escondermos o que quatro paredes são testemunhas.”**_

Alycia então deixou Eliza pensar que estava à frente da situação. Perguntou a loira se aquilo, então, era uma despedida. Eliza se partiu em mil novamente e disse que era provável, porque as coisas dali para frente não seriam mais fáceis daquelas já vividas _._ E que, elas precisavam dar um final à altura para aquele amor. Concluiu com lágrimas nos olhos _“ **Eu sempre vou amá-la. Você sempre será minha alma gêmea, sempre vai ter o melhor de mim, mas.... mas...** ”_

Alycia a interrompeu com um beijo e, logo em seguida, com a respiração acelerada, encarando uma Eliza tímida perguntou _“ **Hipoteticamente, se eu pudesse andar de mãos dadas na rua com você, mudar meu status nas redes sociais, dizer que sou louca por você nas minhas entrevistas, levá-la comigo às grandes premiações do cinema, você ficaria comigo? Sem pensar em mais nada, sem argumentos, sem mais desculpas?** ”._

Eliza não hesitou em responder rapidamente _“ **É claro que eu ficaria Aly! Sem pestanejar, sem nenhuma objeção! Mas isso, só poderia ocorrer em... 05 ou 10 anos, quando sua carreira estivesse finalmente sólida, depois do seu Oscar. Eu não sei se estamos preparadas para esperar todo este tempo, para que sejamos felizes Aly. Não sei se nosso amor resistirá, por isso, acho que finalizar hoje, aqui, ainda seria a melhor coisa a se fazer** ” As lágrimas no rosto de Eliza começam a brotar “ **Prometa-me que vai buscar ser feliz? Que vai ser tudo o que sonhou? Não se preocupe comigo, eu farei o mesmo, e seremos felizes** ”._

Alycia sem qualquer objeção sobre os argumentos de Eliza, apenas consentiu e afirmou que _“ **Eu serei muito feliz, Liz. Você também. Eu prometo! ”.** Respirou e disse “ **Você vai se atrasar para o Painel. Pode tomar banho na minha frente, enquanto peço nosso café ao serviço de quarto”.**_ Eliza selou os lábios nos dela e se encaminhou para o banho. Ao retornar, não viu mais Alycia no quarto. Suas roupas haviam sumido. Apenas seu perfume ainda permanecia naquele espaço. Para ela, o romance havia tido uma despedida à altura: sem que uma visse a outra atravessar a porta. 


	23. FINAL: Maybe life should be about more than just surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Gente! Preparadas para dar adeus? É, eu também não, mas é necessário!  
> Sobre essa fic, a minha proposta sempre foi trazer Clexa para o universo de Elycia. Tanto foi assim que os títulos de cada um deles correspondem a uma fala de Clexa ou ligadas a elas. Mais que isso, todo o capítulo é desenvolvido com base na frase. Fazendo de Clexa e Elycia uma única história.   
> Desculpe-me, se de algum modo, você sentiu que violei a privacidade delas (sim, recebi mensagens do tipo), jamais foi minha intenção. Eu sou fã delas e, pesquisar sobre elas para fazer a história, só aumentou minha admiração por tudo o que elas são e representam. Em todo caso, independentemente de sua opinião, isso é uma ficção, ok? Eu não as conheço, não tenho qualquer contato também. Todas as informações foram tiradas do Sr. Google, fonte disponíveis a todos. Então, que fique dito.   
> Espero reencontrá-los novamente!  
> Boa leitura   
> Charlotte Luy

Eliza recebeu o serviço de quarto chamado por Alycia. Foi um pedido singular, apenas para uma pessoa. Enquanto se arrumava e degustava uma tapioca com mel, maçã e canela (Alycia comeu no dia anterior e achou que a loira fosse gostar), pensava o quanto estava orgulhava da maturidade que Aly ao enfrentar tudo que havia dito sem se opor em nenhum momento aos argumentos de Eliza. Alycia realmente havia crescido nesses últimos três meses. O sofrimento parece ter equilibrado sua razão e sua emoção. Parecia que estavam livres para serem felizes. Elas, finalmente, poderiam seguir em frente. 

Ao terminar de se arrumar, pegou a bolsa na cadeira e olhou para a cama com resquícios de uma noite maravilhosa. Virou-se a passar pela porta do próprio quarto. Já no corredor, virou a cabeça para a esquecer a fitar a porta do quarto de Alycia a pouco mais de 1 metro de distância. Ficou com o olhar naquela porta, enquanto o elevador era acionado e a requisição completada. Se Eliza pensou em bater naquela porta? Sim! Evidentemente que sim! Contudo, o ciclo vicioso precisava ser rompido. Não haveria mais “vai e volta” de Elycia. Disse “adeus” mentalmente e entrou no elevador, baixou os óculos escuros que estavam na cabeça e desceu ao térreo. Com a postura firme e decidida a ser feliz, Eliza seguiu para o seu compromisso.

**

No último painel de The100 novas perguntas sobre Clexa. Embora tristonha, Eliza estava em paz consigo mesma. Estava leve, depois de tanto tempo. Suas escleras não inundavam mais ao falar de Alycia. Tudo que ela sentia era orgulho e gratidão por ter vivido aquela história de amor – digna de filme ou novela mexicana – com uma mulher incrivelmente determinada e inteligente.

Lexa e Alycia fariam parte de sua carreira, de sua vida, para sempre. E Eliza estava preparada para falar com carinho das duas. As respostas sobre a série e o casal de 2016 sempre terminavam com um sorriso agradável. Era o melhor Painel daquele ano para a loira.

Quando pediram que Eliza cantasse, como fez na última CON no Brasil, ela disse que estava destreinada e não tinha nada novo. O que era verdade. Pediu desculpas e disse que escreveria algo específico para os fãs brasileiros em retribuição a todo carinho.

Quando estava chegando ao final do painel, para as últimas perguntas, Eliza percebeu que não se despediria de Alycia, nem mesmo de longe, já que sairia direto do evento para o aeroporto. Alycia chegaria somente após as 13h ao local.

Aberta a última pergunta, Eliza respondeu sobre sua experiência novamente no Brasil. A loira não poderia dizer nada menos que “ **inesquecível. Lembrarei desses dois dias por toda a minha vida, eternamente e, se possível, além dela** ”. Neste instante a plateia se levanta para ovacionar a sua declaração, mas também para receber uma pessoa, bastante conhecida pelo público, que acabara de invadir o painel inexplicavelmente.

Alycia invadiu o palco principal incorporada (mentalmente) em Lexa. Pegou um dos microfones à mesa, que separava Eliza do entrevistador. Com a voz firme saudou o público e depois lançou aquele olhar Heda para a loira a pronunciar “ **Hello, Clórk** ”. A plateia foi à loucura. Eliza estava extremamente eufórica e surpresa com a aparição da sua amada.

Sem se importar com o tempo, ou até mesmo com o voo da D. Eliza, Alycia interagiu com o público por quase 20 minutos. Ela perguntou as cenas que mais gostaram de Clexa, saudou alguns cosplays a elogiar a semelhança e, até tirou fotos com alguns, inclusive, com “clarkes”.

_Eliza estava realmente sensível com a presteza de Alycia em ressuscitar Lexa. Muito mais em invadir o painel. Ela jamais imaginou que Alycia o faria. Seu orgulho só aumentava ao ver a amada totalmente à vontade no tratamento com o público. Afinal, Alycia tinha aversão às redes sociais e à exposição exagerada, exatamente o contrário do que estava fazendo. Era algo extremamente prazeroso de se ver, “com os olhos”, o agir de Alycia, deixando de ser cautelosa com o papel que – para ela – já estava totalmente no passado (sem retirar sua importância)._

_Em dado momento, depois de dar abertura, é claro, o público pediu que as duas revivessem alguma cena Clexa. Alycia foi simpática em aceitar o pedido e com um “ **Oh! GOD!** **Sério que vocês querem cena Clexa?** ”, em seguida, olhou para Eliza “ **Por mim, tudo bem e você, Eliza?”.**_

_Eliza já estava no automático e não negaria qualquer coisa àquele jeito extrovertido de Alycia frente ao público. Então, sorrindo disse: “ **Não há problemas! Apenas que seja uma cena permitida para o horário, certo? ”.** Alycia parecia já ter pensando em tudo. Retrucou dizendo: “ **Acho que conheço uma perfeita! ”** _

_**_

_Então pedi a um dos Cosplay que, me emprestasse o jaquetão e a faixa vermelha, que Lexa tanto usava. Pedi que Eliza ficasse em pé, distante da poltrona para que todos nos vissem. Então, me ajoelhei diante dela, com a cabeça seguindo o movimento corporal, olhei primeiro para o chão, em seguida, elevei minha cabeça para deixar meus olhos fixarem-se nos dela. Eu estava ali, completamente dependente do seu perdão, por todo o sofrimento que eu tivesse lhe causado, ou aceitação, para quebrar qualquer dúvida de que deveríamos ficar juntas. Eu estava ali, de joelhos, a buscar minha única redenção._

_Eu só precisava mostrar para Eliza, de uma vez por todas, que era inútil lutar contra o amor. Nada, vale mais do que amar e ser amado. Nada! E Eliza era cabeça dura demais para entender apenas com palavras, então, trazer em sua memória a cena Clexa que traduz Elycia, foi a minha melhor ideia. O público estava de pé, quase que em sintonia inversa de quando me ajoelhei. Todos estavam prestem a rever uma cena Clexa, mas Elycia._

_\- Juro fidelidade a você, **Eliza Taylor**. Comprometo-me a **amá-la e a respeitá-la** , tratar suas necessidades como minhas e **você, como meu único amor**! Case-se comigo?_

_**_

_O público foi à loucura, ainda sem acreditar que Alycia estivesse pedindo Eliza Taylor em casamento. Caras de surpresas, gritos de “ **uhull** ” e “ **really**? ”, finalizados sempre com um “ **OMG**!”, a cena parecia um sonho._

_**_

_Embora o público tivesse feito no momento um barulho ensurdecedor, eu só conseguia imaginar que estivesse ouvido completamente o que eu gostaria de ouvir de Alycia. Era loucura, eu estava no ápice da minha loucura por Alycia Debnam-Carey! Ela não está aqui, diante de centenas de pessoas, pedindo que me case com ela. Estou tendo outra crise? Então, bem baixinho, com ela ainda de joelhos para mim, a perguntei:_

_\- Você disse **Eliza Taylor**?_

_– Sim!_

_\- Você disse me amar e me respeitar?_

_– Sim!_

_\- Você disse único amor?_

_– Sim, Srta. Eliza Jane Taylor- Cotter!_

_\- Casarmos?_

_**_

Igualmente como Clarke, e ainda incrédula, ela me estendeu a mão para que eu me apoiasse e estivesse, enfim, na mesma altura dos seus lindos olhos azuis. Agora, muito mais brilhantes, com as lágrimas que lutavam para se manterem escondidas. Só quem estivesse tão perto, como eu, poderia sentir a luta interna de Eliza com suas emoções. Eu só queria provar que nada era mais importante do que ela. E do jeito que ela era cabeça dura, apenas nos expondo, daquela forma, tudo teria um feliz digno. Eu só queria minha redenção pelo último ano que ela sofreu buscando me proteger, eu só queria mostrar que nunca precisei de proteção, mas apenas dela.  

Antes que Eliza terminasse a frase, a me questionar se estaria ficando louca **,** direcionei minha mão a sua nuca e num toque rápido e leve a puxei para os meus lábios, como Lexa fez no primeiro beijo Clexa. É claro, que nosso beijo foi muito, mas muito, mais comovente que Clexa. Com o público em delírios eu só queria permanecer naquele longo e apaixonado beijo “Elycia”, mas resolvi deixar evidente minha intenção.

Então afastei meus lábios, sem deixar que nossos narizes se descolassem, aguardei ela abrir os olhos úmidos de emoção e, finalmente, perguntei novamente: case-se comigo, Eliza Jane Taylor- Cotter!? 

O famoso “sim” veio antecedido de um leve suspirar, um olhar surpreso cheio de felicidades e com conforto do seu coração, ao final, as lágrimas de que não podiam mais serem escondidas.  Com gritos de “sim! Sim, babe! Mil vezes sim!”, Eliza não tinha mais desculpas (foi o que pensei).

Com os rostos colados apenas pela ponta de nossos narizes ainda a lembrei dos nossos planos futuros **“Só para você saber eu quero no mínimo dois Taylorzinhos. Pode ser Aden e Lexa** ” Eliza riu adoravelmente a completar “ **se forem três: Clarke?”** Eu retruquei **“Quatro: Clexa?”** Ela exaltou **“OMG! Chega! Não!”.**

Finalmente abrimos nossos olhos e o azul dos olhos dela havia sumido na imensidão de sua pupila dilatada, misturada aos úmidos de suas lágrimas. Tenho certeza que essa era a mesma visão dela ao encontrar meus olhos verdes.

 _Eliza_ ainda não acreditava na minha audácia e, para se convencer, questionou-me: **“Estamos em público, você consegue ouvir a gritaria? ”** Rapidamente a respondi:

**_\- Não, eu só consigo ver você e ouvir meu coração tentando se acalmar, porque não a perdi!_ **

**_\- Você nunca me perderia Aly! Nunca! Agora, há um risco grande de você perder seu emprego, e seu maior sonho._ **

**_\- Você é meu maior sonho! E, Liz, a vida é bem mais do que apenas sobreviver, lembra?_ **

**_\- Sim, é muito mais do que apenas sobrevier.  Que bom que nos encontramos novamente!_ **

_~~FIM~~ _

_( _May we meet again)__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tchau, leitores!
> 
> É com alegria e tristeza que encerro esta história. Na verdade, que encerro Elycia. Eu queria ter feito uma fanfic curta, de apenas 04 capítulos. No entanto, quanto mais eu pesquisava sobre elas, mas encantado meu coração ficava. O resultado, foram essas mais de 190 mil palavras para contar uma história de amor. Sim, não acredito que seja uma simples Fanfic Elycia, senão uma história que pode acontecer comigo, com você ou com alguém que você conheça, independente da sua “orientação sexual”. 
> 
> Quem nunca sentiu as inseguranças de um amor não estar sendo correspondido? Quem nunca se subestimou diante daquele “crush” incrível e paquerador? Quem nunca abdicou um romance por pressões da vida? Quem nunca tentou acertar, errando? Quantas vezes os problemas foram se estendendo, multiplicando-se, virando uma verdadeira bola de neve, porque você optou por não ter aquela conversa esclarecedora? Quem nunca chorou por achar que havia perdido a admiração, afeto e amor de alguém?
> 
> Então, se de alguma forma essa história comoveu você, não deixe de favoritar e de recomendar. Outra pessoa também pode estar precisando ser comovida por uma história de amor. 
> 
> Por outro lado, se ficaram questões mal resolvidas (eu juro que tentei não deixar furos), algo que vocês não tenham compreendido, comentem e perguntem, serei breve em responder e retificar os erros ao longo da história. 
> 
> Enfim, é isso! Obrigada por chegarem até aqui comigo. Saber que vocês estavam acompanhando era muito inspirador. 
> 
> Sobre outras fics: pretendo escrever sim. A priori, duas, Clexa (uma, inclusive, está no capítulo anterior – dei um spoilers ali rsrsr). E depois de começar assistir a SuperGirl, quem sabe se tiver inspiração, eu faça algo Supercorp. Adianto, porém, que os capítulos não serão longos como Elycia. 
> 
> É isso ai... acabou.... Boa Sorte....não tenho mais o que dizer.....Ops, tenho “May we meet again”.

**Author's Note:**

> May we meet again!


End file.
